Holy Inferno Dragon
by G1Splicer
Summary: Issei thought he was human, but apparently, that's only half-true. Introduced to the supernatural world at a young age, Issei's life is shattered and changes in ways he could never imagine. Begins as AU. Takes some inspiration from other anime/manga. Issei x Harem (Peace Treaty Arc: In-Progress). Will update Ch 24 by Halloween.
1. Of Dragons and Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. I only own my interpretation as written in this story.

* * *

Dragons, while free-spirited and impulsive, are commonly respected and often feared as apex predators. Every culture, religion, and race has extensive history with this proud and mighty species. However, despite the long history of the world, they are also among the most mysterious. No dragon is inherently evil, nor are they naturally good. With the exception of the great dragons born at the dawn of time, every dragon born since has had the privilege of a healthy and nurturing childhood. Hatchlings are rare, and as such, every dragon would instinctively protect a clutch, regardless of parentage, and would hesitate at striking the young of another race.

Dragons are not perfect creatures. They fought, forgave, raged, laughed, and loved just as any other being. However, one trait exclusive to dragons is the ability to bond. While common for dragons to have multiple lovers to ensure the continuation of their race, eventually a dragon may have the fortune to encounter, or rarely choose, someone who completes their hearts. This is not to belittle the relationships of others, but this is a relationship that literally completes their soul. Many epic tales of a dragon kidnapping a fair maiden or princess is often the result of the bond forming. Both involved gain the ability to sense the emotions of their partner, their lifemate, as well as location and wellbeing. However, this _completion_ is not without its risks. Should the dragon die, the other would survive, albeit bereft of the comfort that the bond provided. However, should the partner, dragon or not, perish, then the dragon fundamentally changes.

Dragons are among the strongest beings to walk this earth, but the demise of their lifemate consistently causes a monumental hatred to fester. These dragons, feeling empty and angry, raging at the world they see as unfair and a sin, tend to destroy, rampage, pillage, etc. This is how Evil Dragons are born. The death of the bondmate is not needed to be of natural causes. Not knowing which was the lifemate, Heracles raped and killed each of the Hesperides to forcibly ensure that Ladon would become enraged. Similar scenarios, romanticized into myths and legends of every culture caused the creation of every Evil Dragon in existence.

Because of the formation of the Evil Dragons, the Heavenly Dragons and Dragon Kings worked to eliminate the general knowledge of the bond. Libraries were razed by dragon fire, witnesses were eliminated, and faction leaders were sworn to secrecy. Over the course of a century, dragons established themselves as a terror upon the world. In that time, the Heavenly Dragons, Albion and Ddraig, both found themselves reacting to a potential bond. Just after the Great War between the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils began, both dragons, the closest of friends, found they were reacting to the same she-dragon. Unbeknownst to one, she had already made her choice. The result of that decision led to a single egg, an egg that was frantically saved and flown away by the she-dragon as the two Heavenly Dragons clashed. One fought to save his child's future, the other to end its life before it could begin.

Their death match became a legendary event. It prompted a temporary cease-fire in the Great War, as well as a united effort to eliminate the two dragons that rampaged without reproach or reason. They were contained, executed, and then imprisoned in sacred gears. The later deaths of God and the original Four Great Satans left Azazel of the Grigori as the only one with a suspicion of why the two had began fighting in the first place. All other pantheons had been relatively shielded from the destruction of the dragons and while curious as to why, found no answers to be had at the conclusion of the war.

The egg, hidden away, hatched. The hatchling was raised in secret, its existence known only to a few. Too many had reasons for killing or enslaving the offspring of a Heavenly Dragon. The mother, so close to her enraged state, remained sane due to the need to raise her child in addition to that her mate was not truly dead, merely sealed away in a Longinus.

Centuries passed. The world changed. Civilizations rose and fell. The hatchling, long since fully grown, had bonded with another dragon, and lived peacefully. One of their first clutch, a firedrake named Ryuu, spent much time in the human world. Reckless, wild, untamed, he adopted human form and was, for lack of a better term, a playboy. Selling his shed scales as precious gems, he lived the comfortable and enviable life of a harem-king. Roaming the human world, sleeping around, his life as a player ended as a sign of commitment to the human woman he was beginning to bond with. Choosing Hyoudou as a family name, he and his wife and lifemate, Hikari, relocated to a traditional nesting ground in Japan. While a human city had been built atop it, it would serve as haven to raise their coming child.

* * *

Issei Hyoudou, at the tender age of 5, was terrified beyond comprehension. Pressing himself into a corner, whimpering uncontrollably, the poor kid had no idea what was going to happen.

His mother had spent most of the morning cleaning the house after Issei had unknowingly spilled the contents of his toy chest as he dragged it from his room to the family room. What sick child, banned from school and confined at home, would turn down the opportunity for more play space? While his intentions had been harmless, his cold apparently was not.

His sneeze had lit much of the family room on fire.

While his mother had rushed in to push him out of the way and put the flames out with an extinguisher, she had done it with a resigned look on her face, which scared him more than anything. It was as if she had been expecting it. As a woman who was constantly smiling around her son, the calm expression after such a surprise was petrifying to the boy.

"Mommy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I know you just cleaned, I'll fix it, please don't be mad!" Issei frantically cried. "I-I'll work for it, make money to pay fo-"

Whatever plan he had to fix this mess died in his throat as Hikari tearfully hugged him to her chest. "It's not your fault, Issei. I'm not mad."

Perplexed, Issei stopped crying as her words registered. She wasn't mad. It wasn't his fault.

"I was worried about you when I came in to see the room set ablaze, but that's not important right now. I guess that's partly my fault as well as your father's for not expecting this so soon."

By now, all sense of rhyme and reason had abandoned Issei. Nothing was making sense to him. Maybe this was a dream?

Hikari let go, dried her tears, and smiled. "There, there now. It's ok. Now, let's get this mess cleaned up again."

With a clear goal in mind, Issei shot up and bolted for the closet with the broom and dustpan. As he disappeared around the corner, Hikari stood up and smirked.

"I suppose this will all be worth it to see Ryuu's face when he hears his little drake breathed fire for the first time."

* * *

Author's note: Ok, first story. If you liked, please review, let me know what you liked. This is an idea I've been bouncing around that I'm finally putting on paper and letting people read it. Little plot in this, but there should be enough to tease concepts that will be used later in the story. I do have a goal with this. I do have pairings in mind. Issei isn't completely human in this so he's obviously much stronger but won't be as overpowered as I've seen him in other stories. No OC's. I won't budge on that.

* * *

Ryuu - Dragon spirit

Hikari - Light


	2. Fire, Firsts, and Falling

AN: Considering that the first chapter is something that I was testing as a story concept, I'm surprised by the sudden response to it. More favorites than I had anticipated for a something I wouldn't consider one-shot material. Thanks guys!

* * *

Lovedash - Yes, he's a dragon; no, he's not a god. Opposite may be a little misleading. I don't want to give it away just yet though

wilsonstien - glad you liked it, I plan to go pretty far with this

Kirinthor - Thanks for the support!

Blue Tansa – Thanks for the like, I plan to do so

Grey Kouken – Thanks for the encouragement!

* * *

Disclaimer: See 1st Chapter.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

…

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

…

"When-"

"Issei," sighed Ryuu Hyoudou. "Asking me any variations of the same question after only a few seconds will not change my answer."

Issei had actually planned to ask whether or not he could take a break. After his father had come home from one of his trips, he had at first shown great surprise upon discovering that the family room was a charred wreck. A sheepish Issei had been rather nervous but his fears were dispelled when Ryuu, roaring with laughter, scooped his son up in a bear hug and danced around with glee. Early the next morning, Ryuu had quite literally pulled Issei out of bed as the family began what Issei believed was punishment: a long walk into the mountains surrounding Kuoh. While the hiking trail itself was not too strenuous, the pace an excited Ryuu set only made Issei wish he could curl up back into bed.

Looking to his mother for support, and finding none, Issei sighed and kept walking. If this was chastisement for the damage done to Ryuu's precious recliner, then there would be no mercy, even from her.

Eventually, they reached a rather large clearing. Surrounded by forest and mountains, Kuoh was out of sight. As he walked into the clearing, Issei felt a twinge of discomfort that lasted only a second, but did not go unnoticed by his parents, who only smiled at each other in pride.

"Ok, son. We're here. Now, do you know why we came all the way out here?" Ryuu asked.

"So no one can ever find my body?" At this, Ryuu sweatdropped and Hikari facepalmed.

"No, nothing like that! We're here to avoid detection."

"From the police?"

"Well… Yes and no. It's a bit more complicated than that", Ryuu answered.

"This is about what happened yesterday, Issei. Now, don't start with me", Hikari admonished as Issei fearfully turned toward her. "I already told you, I'm not mad, it's not your fault, and too be honest, from what I've heard from your father this first occurrence was not nearly as bad as it could have been."

Before Issei's emotional state continued on the rollercoaster ride, Ryuu moved to prevent his son from reaching any more unfounded conclusions and simply said, "I'm a dragon."

That got Issei's attention. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry at this. Ryuu was known around the neighborhood for the pranks he pulled around the house. It would be just like him to make fun of the situation so that everyone could laugh and feel better. But he said it so seriously that Issei found it hard to doubt him.

"You don't understand, I get it. I know how this must sound right now, so how about I show you instead", his father grinned.

Issei could only gape at what came next. Ryuu's body began to grow, expanding to fit the greater size of the clearing. First scales grew, then claws. As he grew, his clothes seemed to recede into his body. His eyes changed shape and began to glow an eerie yellow. Horns appeared, then spikes along his back, followed by wings, great terrible wings, and of all things, a tail.

In the span of a few seconds, Ryuu's human form had been replaced with that of a massive white Western Dragon nearing 30 meters in length.

"So, Issei, do you believe me now?" He mutely nodded before his eyes widened even further and he whirled towards his mother.

Sensing his panic, Hikari was quick to reassure him. "No, I am not a dragon. I am as you've always known me."

"Then I'm…"

"A hybrid. Half-dragon and half-human. Normally, nestlings such as yourself would not be able to breathe fire for several years after birth." Ryuu boomed. "I had thought that due to your mixed heritage it would be even later, but I am pleasantly surprised to have been proven wrong."

Dumbfounded, Issei could only nod in response. To be fair, his entire world had just been turned on its head. "So what does that make me? A freak? A mistake?"

"NO! YOU ARE MY SON AND HEIR!" Ryuu roared and tore at the ground, tail whipping back and forth in rage. "TO EVEN CONSIDER YOURSELF AS ANYTHING LESS-"

"Ryuu." One word, calmly spoken, was all that was needed to soothe and tame the great beast. Hikari then turned to her distraught son and embraced him. "Issei, you are not a freak. You are a blessing, one that we both shall cherish for as long as we live. Until yesterday, you believed yourself to be a normal human. Today, you learned that you are so much more than that. So long as you train your abilities with your father, then no human shall see or think of you as any different."

"Your appearance is that of a human. Many dragons find such a guise convenient to remain in their human world and avoid relocating to the underworld. To many other races, you may be judged as a hybrid, but dragons do not overly concern themselves with pedigree. You smell like a dragon, you now breathe fire like a dragon, to any other you come across you ARE a dragon. Let no one tell you otherwise."

Hikari's embrace and gentle words accompanied by Ryuu's sheer confidence seemed a lifeline for Issei to cling to. He was not a freak. He was special. He was loved. And that was all he needed.

"It was high time we showed you, your display of firepower only accelerated my timetable. From now on, we shall train here, so that you may learn to control your abilities and master them. This place has been heavily warded against prying eyes of humans or any others that may be watching. You must learn to conceal yourself until I am certain you can protect yourself should the need arise." Ryuu ordered.

Issei nodded his assent, then frowned in confusion. Other races?

* * *

That day was a turning point for Issei. Every other day after that, he would follow Ryuu on the hike to the clearing, eager and excited to learn more about this new world. As he worked his body to become stronger, Ryuu simultaneously demanded equal progress with his mind. While he trained, Ryuu taught him about the history and culture of dragons. He learned of proper etiquette, how to hold himself in the company of other dragons and avoid meaning disrespect, which would often lead to a fight. He was lectured on how to read the body language of a dragon; from subtle wing twitches to tail motion, and understand how many older dragons that kept to themselves used it as a warning.

While combat and physical training were exciting in their own right, Issei was awestruck at a hidden dragon art, that of sealing. While dragons did set a high standard and stereotype for collecting and hoarding items of interest, what had always caught Issei's attention was that stories were never clear on where these hoards were kept. Ryuu had laughed and showed him runic arrays could be engraved in dragonhide much like human tattoos, only visible when actively in use and much more useful. Ryuu did his best to explain how it worked, how items could be stored inside of and summoned from his scales after passing through the arrays on his hands, but the theory was too much for a child. While the specifics of the arrays were beyond his comprehension, understanding is not always needed for use. After the array was neatly engraved and concealed on his hands, Issei's room became much cleaner after many errant toys found themselves locked away.

Inevitably, the time came for the birds and the bees' discussion. Issei had found himself exhausted by his completed tasks but somehow found the strength to run home at speeds nearing a human world record. Ryuu had reminisced on his younger days as a player and had been rather descriptive of mating in both human and dragon terms. Courting, dating, wing dances, feats of strength, and explicit references and suggestions overwhelmed his young mind. Immediately, he promised, as only a child can, not to be a pervert like his father. Needless to say, it was a very cowed Ryuu that avoided such talk like the plague after Issei's incessant babbling and fear made itself known to a now irate Hikari.

While Issei's dragon training continued with his father, his mother picked up his schooling. After removing him from public school to avoid fallout of any potential outbursts, she homeschooled him. Teaching much of the same material and even more. While math, grammar, and science were very important, she felt it was even more critical to teach history and not the kind found in schools these days. Hikari did not mince words nor hold back. She taught about each of the pantheons and different races. She instructed him about the current agreements and treaties between each religious sect that preserved a fragile peace that the world enjoyed today.

While much of it was rather plain, cut and dry, there were many stories that Issei enjoyed immensely. The story of the Dragon King Midgardsormr and how Thor tried to lift him from the sea. How the Church from a dead dragon's fang and claws forged the Holy Sword Ascalon. How Saint George the first dragonslayer used said blade to end the misery of an enraged dragon. It was as if every fairy tale, bedtime story, or nursery rhyme was now made clear for what it really was: a collection of real time events as explained by humans and their knack for storytelling. Even more surreal, as a dragon, he was now a part of that world, of monsters and men.

* * *

Regardless of supernatural circumstances, some things in life go on. The need to eat remains. The need to get groceries remains. However, when factoring the appetites of an adult dragon and a rapidly growing demi-drake, those needs are much greater in priority.

Hikari had brought Issei, now 6 years old, with her to get said groceries. Normally, he would be with Ryuu, training at this time, but Ryuu was away in the underworld, exchanging scales for precious metals. While wandering the aisles, eyeing several snacks with longing and not paying attention to his surroundings, he was greatly surprised when he walked into someone by accident. Months of training had conditioned him into preventing himself from falling, as that only made his father's exercises more difficult. He grabbed the other person's hand to steady himself, only to find that he was already falling and that his actions only served to bring the stranger down on top of him.

Eyes shut and groaning from the fall, he stopped once the person atop him did the same. At that point his senses, honed over the last few months, began assaulting him with impressions. The small hand he held was too dainty to be a boy's. The weight of the small body was nearly negligible. A small person, a child his age, maybe younger. Lastly, the smell. Lavender and… something else he had never smelled before. Not unpleasant, far from it, just different, something he couldn't identify mixed with human. Whoever this person was had ties to the supernatural, was around his age, but most obvious to him, was a girl. Ears burning in embarrassment, he opened his eyes to see violet orbs peering into his own.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" Issei hurried to apologize.

"It's… it's alright. I'm sure you didn't mean to."

Years from now, Issei would happily look back at this moment and appreciate both his honesty and lack of thought. At the current time, his embarrassment only grew as he blurted the first thing that came to mind, "Your eyes are pretty."

It was the girl's turn to turn bright red.

"Issei? Issei! What are you doing!?"

"Hikari?"

"Shuri?"

After he discovered his heritage, he also learned that while a caring and protective mother, Hikari had a temper that if properly weaponized could win wars through intimidation alone. Any thoughts of lastly first impressions were replaced by overwhelming fear that his mother was angry. Those thoughts were then replaced by confusion, then hope that maybe if his mother knew this girl's mother, then he wouldn't be in greater trouble.

The two women joyfully embraced, then stepped back to look upon the other.

"Well, well you actually did it. Became a shrine maiden," said Hikari.

The other woman, dressed in miko attire, nodded, smiling, "I did, though technically I am without a shrine. Some family issues left unresolved."

Still taken aback at the fact that the women knew each other, Issei rose to his feet, and then helped the girl to hers. Dressed in similar clothing, she looked to be a carbon copy of her mother and equally as confused to their parent's interactions.

"Issei, where are you manners." The words were delivered with a sweet smile but the subtle intent behind them radiated swift judgment should he forget.

"I'm am truly sorry for the trouble I caused." He said, bowing to the pair. "My name is Issei Hyoudou. I ask for your forgiveness."

"Oh my, such a well mannered young man." The woman smiled teasingly. "My name is Shuri Himejima. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"M-my name is Akeno Himejima. It's a pleasure to meet you, though there is no need to be sorry. I-I was wandering too." The girl, Akeno, had yet to stop blushing from Issei's absent-minded comment.

"Hmm. Issei, take this. Should be enough for the two of you to ride on the merry-go-round a few times. Go on, while Shuri and I catch up. If that's alright with you, Shuri?"

"Of course. Go on, Akeno. Have some fun!"

The twinkle in her eyes and teasing voice should have been a warning. While Issei was smarter than most his age, he was woefully inept when it came to the fairer sex. Akeno however, had seen the look, heard the tone of approval, smiled and since she still hadn't let go of his hand, pulled him off towards the kids' attraction.

"I know that look, I saw it too many times in school when you decided to play matchmaker. Care to tell me why my son seems to be another pawn in whatever game you play?"

"Oh, I'm sure you're overreacting. It's been ages since I've played those games." Shuri smiled, then looked rather thoughtful. "Although, if he's your son, then I'm sure he's the perfect gentleman."

"You know me all too well. Now, let's find a coffee shop. I'm going to need the strength to monitor a hyperactive dragon and learn what you've been doing these past few years… Shuri?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you say dragon?"

* * *

"Come on, Mom, Dad! Hurry up!"

In human form, Ryuu stood at 6'4", towering over his wife. Hikari, who was 100% human, stood at 5'3". After years of marriage, he had learned to walk at the same pace she did. Issei had no such training nor current inclination to do so. All he could think about was seeing Akeno again.

After they had gone on the ride, Issei had discretely summoned some spare change from his arrays. The only scales he had were on his still growing wings, so storage space was limited. However, storing pocket change was simple. He had bought ice cream for the two of them, after which they had sat down on a bench outside the shop their parents were currently in. They had talked, their likes, dislikes, mutual interests. All the while, both were unaware of how their parents were spying on them. Agreeing that they'd like to let them spend more time together, Hikari and Shuri promised to range a meeting in the near future. The first of which was at the Himejima household. Since their home was within walking distance, they had chosen to do so, hence the source of Issei's frustration.

"Slow down, son. She'll still be there in a few minutes more."

"Odd, that wasn't what you thought when you and I started dating, there were times I thought you practically lived on my doorstep" Hikari laughed.

"Issei's still just a kid." Ryuu huffed, "Sure, it's nice that he has a friend his age, but it's not like they'll bond, right? That's years away from happening, even if they are compatible."

"Don't let that stop him, he breathed fire years in advance. Besides, you remember how Shuri helped push me towards you. She hasn't changed a bit; she'll work her magic somehow on our boy. Though I will be very annoyed if she tries to force anything on him."

* * *

"Well, this is a surprise. I don't think I've ever seen Akeno this excited to see someone."

"Ufufu, Baraqiel, are you jealous that someone may have stolen your daughter's heart?"

Baraqiel of the Grigori, had seen many wonders of the world in his time as an Angel, Fallen or not. Yet he could never prepare himself for how quickly the human woman that had held his heart could reduce him to stuttering astonishment with but a few words. Taking a few moments to compose himself, he brusquely replied, "That remains to be seen."

"Do try not to scare the boy. Akeno may never forgive you for driving away someone who may not hold her heritage against her."

"What do you mean?"

"Issei and Akeno are more alike than you realize. That's all I can say for now."

His curiosity piqued, Baraqiel noticed his daughter bolting from the window to the door, shouting Issei's name all the while. The two immediately disappeared through the side yard to the back where Akeno usually spent her time playing. A man and a woman approached, presumably the boy's parents. He knew Hikari by reputation, but knew nothing of this Ryuu. While he was cordial and polite to Shuri's childhood friend, he momentarily stiffened when he was introduced to a dragon.

One can't hide oneself from an experienced dragon. His scent would identify him as a Fallen Angel. A dragon's keen hearing would detect an increase in heartbeat, as well as the shifting of bones as he moved to strike or defend. They could literally taste fear, and it would not surprise him in the least if the light in his blood glowed due to a dragon's enhanced vision.

Baraqiel had fallen with Azazel and leading members of the Grigori for their love of human women. He was quite old yet a highly capable combatant. He had seen the Heavenly Dragons clash and lived to tell the tale. He'd never forget the feeling of helplessness against a physically and magically superior creature. Even if by chance he was older than this drake, he was outclassed. Which made it all the more surprising when Ryuu bowed and thanked him for his hospitality.

Reeling from this, he bowed and uttered his own greeting. As his wife led the two into the kitchen for refreshments, Baraqiel had to wonder. He had heard rumors of dragons bonding before from Azazel. While he knew little about it, the only thing he could confirm was that it required mutual attraction to begin formation. As he stepped to a window to observe the children, he had to smile in spite of himself. Akeno was on the swing set, while Issei was pushing her. She looked so happy in that moment, while Issei's joy was met with equal caution. He treated her as if she was made of glass and a careless touch would break her. Grunting his approval, he turned to meet with the adults.

'My daughter. If this is your path, then you've chosen well.'

* * *

"Issei?"

"Yes, Akeno?"

"Do you think I'm pretty? You said so before."

Again, Issei was flustered but could only answer honestly. "Yes, I think you're pretty."

"Even if I'm… different?"

"Akeno is Akeno. It doesn't matter if you think you're different."

Akeno was at a loss for what to do. Her previous friends had abandoned her for being part Fallen Angel. It had been a lonely life, knowing that everyone she grew to care about would leave her because of what she was. Issei was different.

"Issei, can you turn around."

"Um, ok? I still don't understand."

She unfurled her black wings, "You can look now."

Issei turned back and his eyes widened. "You… you have wings?"

"I know you just hate me." Akeno turned away in shame, tears tracing lines down her cheeks. Why did she show him, now he would leave like the others! She took a risk, now he'd leave her alone. She sobbed silently, until she felt a touch on her left wing.

"Soft. Not scaly and rigid like mine but soft."

She heard a noise of bones cracking and leathery skin sliding against skin. As he removed his hand, she turned to see that _Issei had wings of his own_!

They were white, bat-like yet streamlined as if built for speed. No feathers like hers, but dull scales glinted faintly. The skin between the visible bones was semi-translucent, the joints cracking as the wings flexed and stretched.

"I still have a lot of growing to do so I can't fly just yet. But for whatever it's worth, I think yours are nicer. Dad says that my scales will get shinier as I get older so-"

Issei's rambling was cut off as Akeno threw herself against him, pressing her lips against his. Thankfully, Issei had enough sense to know what this was and at least made an attempt to kiss her back. It wasn't perfect but in his defense, he had never done this before.

Their kiss lasted for a minute before they both pulled back for air. Whether from shock or oxygen deprivation, Issei seemed incapable of forming coherent words. While he stuttered, an equally red Akeno kissed him again, a chaste one this time, and smiled.

"You say the sweetest things, you know that? I'm glad that you were my first. Did you enjoy it?"

Issei, now speechless due to shock, moved his lips but said nothing.

Akeno smiled, "I'll take that as a yes then."

From the kitchen the adults were treated to an interesting view. Akeno had revealed her wings, and then Issei unfurled his. Issei had tried to talk, but Akeno would have none of it, seemingly trying to kiss the life out him.

"Ufufu, my plan is no longer necessary," Shuri laughed. "When's the wedding?"

"Not for a long while" growled Baraqiel and Hikari in unison.

"What about you, Ryuu? Surely you must have some opinion on the matter?"

"Baraqiel, I won't mince words. I know who you are, and you know what I am. You know that most dragons are wild and free-spirited. All I can do is raise him the best I can and support him when the time comes. His choices are his own, so long as they care for each other, I won't intervene."

* * *

One year later…

"Again."

Baraqiel stood across from Issei in the clearing, light sword in hand. Ryuu in dragon form, while relaxed, watched closely. For all the training Issei had done, Ryuu's training was geared for him to become stronger as fast as possible without hurting his growth. Unfortunately, he had been terribly remiss in terms of efficiency, something Baraqiel was now helping to remediate. When it had become clear that Issei's growth was limited due to his youth, it was Baraqiel that came up with a new plan. Igniting his own aura and shaping it into weaponry, similar in theory as to how the Angels and Fallen Angels do with their light. So far, there had been no success. All the last week's efforts resulted in several explosions worthy of a New Year's celebration.

"Alright, alright, it's not that easy!"

"If you think yourself worthy of any relationship with my daughter then prove it to me!" The easiest way to get results with any drake is to make him mad. While Baraqiel had no proof that Akeno and Issei had kissed since that faithful day, he suspected it was still happening albeit infrequently. Hikari would never let something interfere with her son's training, while Shuri enjoyed teasing Akeno by chaperoning their visits and depriving her of time alone with him. Regardless, the jibe was effective. With a cry of rage, Issei darted towards Baraqiel, who merely sidestepped before striking his shoulder with the back of his blade.

Dragonhide is naturally resistant to most types of magic. Light was no different. Even though Issei was only half dragon, the spear could not break his skin. That did not mean it didn't hurt. With a hiss of pain, Issei fell to the ground, nursing his stinging skin.

"I did not think you would be so easily defeated. You still can't do it? You're weak, reckless, impulsive, and have no business with my daughter."

Baraqiel did have reservations about using his daughter as motivation. He'd have to be blind to see that the children were best of friends. However, Ryuu convinced him that it would help tremendously as she was his only real friend. He himself would use similar insults when it came to teaching Issei how to fly once he was strong enough. It was perhaps kinder than throwing him off a mountain as Ryuu's sire did.

Regardless of the quality of the insults, Issei was truly angry now. Baraqiel felt a pulse of familiar energy and jumped back before Issei _erupted_ in a pillar of white fire. Maybe he had gone too far?

When the flames dispersed, Issei was holding a sword in his hand. Crude in shape, foolish to use if made of any metal, but this was dragonfire in its purest form. Ryuu's attention was on the blade, as was Baraqiel's as he felt a twinge of fear. He knew that flame. Every Angel did. That flame burned Sodom and Gomorrah. A similar flame led the Israelites through the deserts between Egypt and the Promised Land. The mot famous case is that of a fire sword still burning today, turning away all who seek entrance to the Garden of Eden.

Holy Fire.

"I have seen cities burn, kingdoms rise and fall, men fancy themselves as gods. But this, this is beyond belief." Whispered Baraqiel.

"Holy Fire. To my knowledge only those directly involved the shaping of the world could conjure it. God, Indra, perhaps Ouranos and Gaia. I thought I would never see it, but…" Ryuu's voice trailed off as Issei's concentration wavered and the sword dispersed.

"Issei. Again." The two men whispered.

Another sword, burning white, appeared, and then vanished.

Several more followed and disappeared in short order.

"Issei, breathe fire as you naturally do." Ryuu's voice was awestruck and a bit fearful.

Issei, pale with exhaustion, turned to the rock wall used as a backdrop for his flames. When he first breathed fire, it was mostly embers mixed with extreme heat. After a time, he was able to focus tight spirals of red flame for short periods of time, flames that turned the stones cherry-red. Now, white flames spat forth in a focused stream. The wall stood for a moment, two, three, four, before exploding from the heat.

"We tell no one of this. NOBODY! Not even Hikari and the others" Ryuu rumbled in a voice Issei had never heard him use. "If word of this were to get out…"

"The Grigori, the Church, the Devils, and many others would want him dead or conscripted as a living weapon, each for their own reasons. Fear not, you have my word I shall not reveal his secret to anyone." Baraqiel promised without hesitation.

"Issei, this is your secret to keep. I cannot enforce your silence. I only ask that you be cautious. If your natural fire has gained this holy attribute, then anyone who sees it is in danger."

"Yes, father", was the meek response. In his many hearts, Ryuu knew that this was a curse rather than a blessing. To ask a drake to conceal his flame was inconceivable in his nest days. Now, his only son was burdened to keep this gift hidden from the world.

* * *

Four months later...

Akeno was intently studying a chessboard, unwilling to concede defeat. She, Hikari and Shuri were the only ones present at the Hyoudou residence. Baraqiel was away on Grigori business, while Ryuu had interrupted the game with last minute training before an extended meeting among high-level dragons. There was a rather pleasant mood in the house. Akeno's eighth birthday had been the week before, and she was still glowing in happiness.

It had been a quiet celebration, but the happiest for the girl. After the presents were put away and the grown ups began talking, of which grownups do little else, Issei had grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs. Asking her to close her eyes and turn around, she felt his hands running through her hair before she felt his lips on hers. She opened her eyes in shock; he had never initiated a kiss between the two before. Feeling something in her hair, she noticed something new as he held up a mirror. Akeno's favorite ribbon had been snatched by the wind a few days previously. Now, he had tied a clumsy knot with a length of new orange ribbon. Smiling, she untied and redid the knot, leaving her long hair tied in a ponytail that trailed down her back. It was their good fortune that the grownups were busy, as both would have been embarrassed if caught as Akeno gave him their most passionate kiss yet.

The memory of that night still brought heat to her cheeks. Fallen Angels were good at getting what they wanted, and she wanted Issei. Sure, she was eight years old but Issei was everything she could ever ask for. Selfless, caring, compassionate and loyal. Issei had told her at his last birthday what it meant for a dragon to bond. While he didn't know exactly how to finalize it, something that Ryuu had yet to tell him, he confided in her that he knew there was a bond beginning to form. She was surprised yet pleased by it. Her Issei. Hers and no one else's. She rather liked that, just like he got flustered when she told him she was already his.

"Akeno? You've been rather quiet lately. Has Issei beaten you?" her mother teased.

Drawn from her musings, she frowned. How Issei was so good at chess escaped her. She knew he wasn't cheating, he was too noble for that, but still, how did he do it? Left with only her King, a Knight, a Bishop, and a Rook, her options were limited as he still had more than half his pieces still in play. Even worse, most were Pawns promoted to Queen. In her mind, the game may be in a point of order, but there was nothing to stop her from planning ahead.

A knock on the front door drew everyone's attention. Akeno tilted her head sideways. Ryuu was quite literally a creature of habit; he didn't deviate from his sessions without good reason. So if the boys were out playing, who was at the door?

The closest to the entrance, Hikari set down the tray of cookies fresh from the oven. Wiping her hands on her apron, she moved to open the door. "Odd, we weren't expecting you so soon!" she called out.

* * *

Ryuu rocked back and growled. Issei had become quite creative when it came to using his dragonfire and aura manipulation. Alternating between concentrated breath attacks, conjured holy fire weapons or extending then igniting his aura for a precise explosive blast. Sadly, his magical core wasn't suited for many other types of magic, but those he could use, he was already close to mastering. All that was left was for him to grow into his power.

"Getting tired old man," taunted the demi-drake. "I could've sworn that you're shaking."

Ryuu sighed. "Clearly, your mother's lessons have yet to take hold. Your mouth is still running five times faster than your common sense." Extending and coiling his tail around a massive tree, he uprooted it and flung it at his grinning son.

Laughing, Issei rolled under the trunk, sprang back up and unfurled and straightened his wings and extended his hands behind him. While he had yet to fly anymore than short distances, he had no problems gliding. He really only needed his wings to control his trajectory for what he had in mind. Extending his aura, imagining a cone of energy emanating from each hand, he then ignited it. With a drawn out rumble reminiscent of a rocket launch, Issei catapulted himself at max speed towards his father. In theory, it was a finishing blow, but in his excitement, Issei had forgotten that while in dragon form, Ryuu was much larger and heavier than he had appeared.

Ryuu did get knocked back from the sheer force of the impact. Issei felt like he had just been used as a cannon ball against a particularly stubborn monument. Considering his speed and draconic stubbornness, his comparison wasn't wrong.

Ryuu couldn't help himself and burst out laughing, "A good blow! Crazy, but a good blow nevertheless! Tell me, just when and where did you think of that?"

"About 40 meters that way and about half a minute ago." Issei deadpanned, still nursing his injuries.

"Well, it's fortunate that you adjusted your angle to hit with your shoulder rather than your head. If you hadn't, we might not be having this conversation until a week from now. If that had happened, I'd end up lying in a hospital bed beside you after your mother was finished with me."

Father and son stared at each other, and then began laughing uncontrollably. Ryuu had centuries of combat experience, while Issei had nearly 2 years of training. Yet neither could save themselves from an honorary she-dragon whose child had been hurt via his own foolishness.

"Well, I guess we should cut this spar short. Before we end up in more trouble. We'll continue this…" Ryuu's voice trailed off.

Issei immediately knew something was wrong. His father had never allowed his speech to end prematurely, unless Hikari interrupted him. That he would allow, but what was wrong now? Issei got his answer very quickly.

"THE WARDS! HIKARI!" Ryuu bellowed, spreading his wings forcefully. Ryuu never flew around Kuoh, preferring to walk in his human form. His sheer size would be easy to spot, even at night and would lead to all kinds of trouble. Before he could take off, he flinched and brought a massive claw to his chest, then let out a deafening screech as he crashed to the ground.

This was a day of firsts for Issei. He had seen his father act very strangely, ways no dragon would, unless… unless their mate was dead or dying. Instinctively, he turned to run home, to see that it wasn't true, when a piercing pain ripped through his skull. Noises, images, thoughts that couldn't possibly be his own.

Fear. Mother. Sword. Pain. Loss. Laughter. Burning. MOTHER! Gone. GONE. GONE. GONE!

AKENO!

Then nothing. Something was wrong. She was missing. He was alone! ALONE!

Issei began to scream as well.

* * *

Himejima clansmen are trained from childhood to be the perfect soldier. Feeling no fear, no pain. Operating at the discretion of the patriarch, one was expected to live and die to uphold codes of honor that brought glory and honor to the Shinto gods. Defense of the region was the utmost priority, whether the threat was foreign or domestic.

Shuri Himejima and her half-breed child were a threat. By tainting the clan, Shuri and her daughter were banished from all controlled shrines. The old head of the clan believed this a just and suitable punishment. He had died a month ago. Now, after the lines of succession had been clarified and re-established, the new head of the clan disagreed with the old. As a younger man, he had fancied Shuri Himejima. He saw her love of the Fallen Angel as a personal transgression. If he could not have her, then no one ever should. She would die in fear and in great agony.

If any of the Himejima soldiers in Kuoh that night disagreed with their orders, they said nothing. Not a word. If any traitorous thoughts were to be had, their honor prevented them from speaking out. They were soldiers of the clan. No fear, no pain. It was a shame that the innocent woman was a collateral victim, an even greater shame that the half-breed had escaped, crying, bleeding, and clawing her way to freedom. Many were silently impressed at her will to live. They kept those thoughts to themselves. Steeling themselves to track and hunt her down, their thoughts were overwhelmed by what came next.

The official statement released to the public was that a supersonic aircraft broke the sound barrier in close proximity to the town. The noise shattered nearly every window, deafening and disorienting everyone for the next few hours. Ruptures in the gas lines caused by the unchecked vibrations were the official cause of the fires that followed. Few were left unscathed, though the only bodies found were not identified to be residents.

Himejima clansmen are trained from childhood to be the perfect soldier. Feeling no fear, no pain. Operating at the discretion of the patriarch, one was expected to live and die to uphold codes of honor that brought glory and honor to the Shinto gods. Defense of the region was the utmost priority, whether the threat was foreign or domestic. The clansmen in the town never read the report. They had heard stories but never could fathom the reality. There was no aircraft. The roar was that of an enraged, Evil Dragon. It's terrible wings like a hurricane, beating down the seconds to their demise. Himejima clansmen feel no pain. Yet they knew, deep down, that the screams of the dragon promised pain beyond imagining. Himejima clansmen feel no fear. Yet, each man knew what was coming. And they were afraid.

* * *

AN: Well... that was a thing. Please leave a review, let me know what you thought. Can't really improve unless I get feedback. To quote a great author on this site, "Read. Review. Moo."


	3. New World, New Rules

Kirinthor - Hated killing Shuri but there's no way she'd make it to Rias' peerage otherwise. Hikari unfortunately had to die to set things in motion. Still conflicted about it, but couldn't find any other way to accomplish what I wanted by leaving her alone.

Mahesvra - Glad to hear you liked it! Will do!

Guest – Took several tries to introduce a draconic Issei but once I thought of how a kid would react when breathing fire, I had to expand on it. I aim to please, glad you enjoyed it.

dest03yer – Thanks for the support! I do have finals coming up so this is my last post for at least a week. Hopefully once I'm done, I'll be able to write more often and post longer chapters. Glad to know that someone's eager for me to keep writing.

* * *

Disclaimer: See 1st Chapter.

* * *

" " - Speech

' ' - Thoughts

( ) - Albion

* * *

When Issei woke up, all he could see was white and darkness. Realizing he was lying prone and his face was half-buried in something, he rolled onto his back and sat up. Judging by the light, it was mid-morning of the next day. The clearing had changed drastically in the time he had been unconscious. While the months of intensive training and sparring had left their marks, Issei's chores had included re-planting trees and filling craters. In a few moments, he realized with some irritation that the white particles in the air were not snow, but ash. The trees and plants that had populated the clearing had been cut down, smoldering stumps and crackling brambles. Shivering at the cold, he moved to dust himself off when he realized a few things.

First, his clothes were scorched and in tatters. While he was flame-resistant, his clothes were not. He guessed that's why it felt chilly, until that lead to his next epiphany. As a dragon with a fire burning in his gut, he technically shouldn't feel cold. While he could detect temperature difference, extreme cold or heat had never bothered him before. Having been slow enough to be engulfed by bursts of flame from his father's breath, he knew that heat was negligible to him. As for the cold, last Christmas vacation, the Hyoudous and Himejimas both went to a ski lodge. After a sledding accident, he had been trapped in a snowdrift with Akeno for a time, using his body heat to stop her shivering but unable to melt their way out without burning her. Finally, upon remembering such a happy time, he recalled a more recent memory. Specifically, the last thing he felt before collapsing.

Ryuu's screams of fear and agony. Memories of watching Hikari take a sword to the chest. Shuri soon after. Masked men turning towards him, blades raised, then nothing. Then his cries mirrored his father's.

As he stood, tears falling silently, he looked around. There was no sign of Ryuu. Issei took that as a bad omen. If his mother really was dead, then there was no guarantee that Kuoh was still intact. In addition, he should consider himself lucky that Ryuu's attention hadn't been on him. In letting him know what a broken bond implied, Ryuu had to cite several examples that seemed to come from nightmares. Evil Dragons tearing nests apart, killing adults, young ones, hatchlings and crushing eggs. Without reason or regret, no mental presence of their mate to soothe their minds, unchecked violence could extend to filicide.

Mentally thanking every god he could think of and apologizing to those he couldn't, he was extremely grateful that his father's outburst hadn't injured or weakened him, meaning he still had the strength to run home. After escaping the woods, he caught sight of Kuoh, surprised to see it mostly intact. Firefighters were still working to suppress some blazes, but otherwise, the town had only suffered cosmetic damage.

Ignoring the confused and disoriented townsfolk, Issei weaved through the crowded streets until he arrived home, only to find it torn apart. Ignoring the police lines, he ran into the exposed structure, faintly noting that the homes around it had been nearly completely demolished. Crossing threshold. He saw Shuri, a stab wound in the center of her chest, lying on her back. In the manner that she fell and the white clothes she was wearing, he could have been convinced she was a sleeping angel, were it not for the pool of red surrounding her.

As his tears renewed, he searched for his own mother. Alive or dead, he had to know where she was. He found another large bloodstain near the door, but no body or sign to indicate whose it was. Crouching to the stain, he extended his senses as far as he could.

O-type blood. Female. Faint traces of the perfume that Ryuu had given her for their latest anniversary. Gouge marks, claw marks, carefully spread around where he assumed her body had fallen.

Standing and focusing on his surroundings, he surmised that the damage to the house as well as the surrounding neighborhood had not been from a gas leak, but Ryuu's drive to reach his wife. In his enraged state, Ryuu's flames would be uncontrollable; touching anything carelessly would have started the combustion process. Regardless, Issei now knew that Hikari was nowhere in the house, perhaps not even in Kuoh.

Wherever Ryuu had gone, he had taken Hikari's body with her. Upset and angry that he had been denied his own right to vent, to mourn, Issei didn't hear the footsteps that came behind him.

"Hey, kid? You shouldn't be here. Structurally unsound and all that."

"Leave him be, Dumah. So long as he doesn't interfere with our own investigation, I have no problem with him being here. He may actually have the greater right to be here."

"Very well, Simiel. It's your call."

Leaving the two policemen to do their work, Issei curled up and wept. Shuri and Hikari were dead, and he couldn't feel Akeno through the bond. Lost in his sorrow and relaxing his guard, he didn't notice the two police turn towards him.

"Dumah."

"I sense it too. This has all the makings of an Evil Dragon's work. That kid over there is a dragon. I know it doesn't seem likely for a kid to do this, but when has anyone ever understood their kind."

"I'm not taking any chances. Regrettably, the kid's a threat. Since he's young, we won't go for the kill. Stun and containment only."

The two Fallen Angels, for that's what they were, drew knives instead of light spears. Since they had both fallen for supporting the mass dragon-killing sprees in Medieval Europe, they were considered the Grigori experts at investigating dragon-related incidents. The runic knives they carried, while useless against a full-grown dragon, would be sufficient to take down a hatchling.

Issei perked up at the shring of metal. He tried to turn, but Dumah and Simiel had centuries of experience on their side. He was knocked out for the second time in as many days.

"Bind him. Quickly. Last thing we need is the dragons learning that we've taken one of their own, from their own territory."

Using the knives to pierce his skin, they wasted no time in marking Issei's body with temporary enchantments. His flame, claws, teeth, hide, all nullified. Only his wings would be left untouched, as constricting or removing them was unnecessarily cruel. Once finished with their work, Dumah pulled the boy over his shoulder. Together, the Fallen Angels turned with their captive and walked through a portal. Their investigation was complete. No need to remain. Just like that Issei Hyoudou disappeared from the human world.

* * *

 _To the Kuoh City Council:_

 _While the sonic boom's overall effects on the town were negligible, there are still two matters of importance to discuss._

 _While no citizens were injured worse than universal temporary hearing loss and some broken bones, the bodies recovered were heavily armed and would be considered highly dangerous if still among the living. While we've put out a report to other cities asking for assistance to identify the men, it may be a fruitless endeavor. They carried no identification of any kind, no technology that could be traced. Even their weapons, while obviously both functional and ceremonial in nature, have never been seen used outside museum displays or combat tournaments. In our opinion, trying to trace what's left of the men may be pointless. Dental records are no good as each man's jaw was utterly crushed. Incinerated to a crisp, bones broken, and who knows what else, we've lost all facial recognition capability and if they were smart enough to not carry any modern tech, then DNA won't help us. Considering that no residents were killed besides one Shuri Himejima, we are reluctantly requesting to put aside the investigation in favor of restoring the town._

 _This brings us to our next statement. Structurally, the homes east of the Yaesu district are in no condition to ever be considered safe. Considering that the majority of the residents have applied for the new housing lots on the other side of town, the neighborhood is practically abandoned. It has been brought to our attention that the neighborhood in question is adjacent to the Kuoh Girls' Academy, which had previously requested funds for expansion earlier this year. While none of us are zoning officials, and considering that this does seem to be the one good thing that comes out of this mess, we are willing to assist demolition and clearage of the wrecked neighborhood to make room for a new school building. While we understand that the final use of the land is ultimately up to the city council, it does seem the logical conclusion to make ends meet._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Chiefs of Staff, Kuoh Police Administration_

 _Response Captains, Kuoh Fire and Rescue_

* * *

Issei had had strange dreams before, but never quite something like this. Standing in a pale void, completely devoid of any semblance of a floor or walls, Issei couldn't see any limit to the world he was in. Was it endless? Additionally, the lack of a discernible source of light was beginning to unnerve him.

Was he dead?

(No, you are not dead)

Strange voices, so he's going crazy.

(We are all mad to some extent)

Great. This voice seemed to gain some sort of entertainment in his dilemma.

"Where are you? Why can't I see anything else?"

(You don't even want to know where you are?)

"I'm obviously dead.

(Didn't I just reassure you to the contrary?)

"I've been having a rather emotional time recently and there's a voice in my head. It agreed that I'm crazy, but said I was still alive. Forgive me if I'm still skeptical as to anything you say right now."

(Hmm. Then perhaps it is best if I revealed myself.)

The void seemed to ripple and tear as a massive being clawed into existence. Ryuu had been around 30 meters long from snout to tail spike, yet this thing was easily twice that. A dragon, for it could only be a dragon, seemed to absorb the light into itself, causing itself to glow a bright white, illuminating a now darkened void.

(My name is Albion. I am the Vanishing Heavenly Dragon, and I currently reside in your sacred gear, Divine Dividing.)

Issei had only seen one other dragon in his life and that was his father. Current condition aside, Ryuu had been a paragon of honesty, citing that most dragons did not demean themselves by lying, instead taking pride in the truth they exuberated. Whether that was all for show or not, the dragon before him seemed to radiate more power than Issei had ever sensed from his father. The logical course would be to accept that he somehow had a sacred gear and that for better or worse, he now had a passenger inside his mind.

"Alright then. I'm Issei Hyoudou. Where's the exit?"

(You're… taking this rather well.)

"I think my world was already upheaved years ago, this is nothing."

(To what do you refer?)

"I lit my home on fire, freaked out, and then learned that I'm half-dragon."

(Interesting story. Just out of curiosity, just who was your dragon parent?)

"My father is… was Ryuu."

The dragon seemed surprised, both by who sired his host as well as the tone used to describe him. (What do you mean 'was'?)

"He… he turned when mother died."

(…Hatchling… Issei, I am truly sorry for your loss. I apologize for my lack of tact when I first spoke.)

"You didn't know. I won't hold it against you."

(Considering that you know who I am, you do know what being my host implies?)

"Yeah. White Dragon Emperor, fated to fight in a grudge match with the Red."

(Rather simplified, but yes, that is true. Now, we will have time to discuss it later. It's time for you to wake up.)

* * *

Issei awoke with a jolt, this time to a world of grey. Realizing that he was staring at a concrete wall, he turned over to take note of his new surroundings. Three concrete walls, script etched into them. Hard, cold floor on which he had been lying. Toilet, bunk, table chair, all dark metal. The fourth wall held his attention. Technically, it was not a wall. Consisting of jagged metal bars, he could see through it, maybe even reach through it. Outside, a hallway. Across the bars was a mirrored set, and behind those was a room identical to the one he was in now.

He was in a cell. A jail cell. A cage. Anathema to all winged creatures.

(Issei, calm down!) He had already started to panic, hyperventilating. (I know where we are.)

"WHERE?"

(Think your responses and I'll hear them. We can't let anyone know I'm with you. Welcome to Tartarus, Maximum Security Facility. Built by Ouranos and Gaia, this prison was once run by Hades until it became a joint operation controlled by many deities. This is where many different pantheons send criminals, dangerous artifacts, and political prisoners. At least, those who can afford to pay up or have the right connections.)

'That isn't helping, I'm none of those!'

(Perhaps not yet, but someone clearly thought you were dangerous enough to warrant confinement in here.)

'I'm beginning to remember. Those men. Fallen Angels? Investigating my dad's rampage?'

(They may have confused you with their real target. Either way, we are here for the time being.)

'What do you mean?'

(They don't know you hold my Longinus, let's keep it that way. As long as they don't know, escape is possible.)

Issei visibly brightened. 'How long?'

(Years probably. One of my former hosts had the pleasure to meet Harry Houdini, a former wielder of Dimension Lost. Using that sacred gear's abilities, the talented escape artist was able to leave even this prison. If we can learn to duplicate its effects using the Compression Divider technique, we'll get an early parole.)

'Ok, so how do we go about doing that?'

(The inscriptions on the wall prevent you from using any of your natural abilities. Custom-made. Your fire, speed, strength, durability, all of it is sealed away except for your wings. Those you keep, though it may be an act of psychological torture to have wings but be unable to fly.)

'I still can't fly. I'm seven, they haven't grown out yet.'

(I shall teach you. You shall learn to use your own wings or the light wings your sacred gear manifests as. As for training, you must keep up your strength and condition while awake, as best as possible anyway. While you sleep, we shall train inside Divine Dividing, until I am confident that you can replicate all learned abilities in reality.)

'Ok, I guess I have nothing better to do.' Turning away from the bars, Issei immediately dropped into a plank position and began counting out push-ups.

( 'Hmm, this is a dedicated one. Strong, determined, yet kind and loyal. For some reason, his psyche is damaged but he has much potential. As expected of my descendants.' )

* * *

Seven years later…

Akeno Himejima, reincarnated devil and Rias Gremory's queen was beyond conflicted. Rias and her peerage had been summoned by Sirzechs Lucifer to receive instructions as to where in the human world they would operate from. To appease his dear sister, Sirzechs had gone out of his way to secure a place perfect to appease his sister. A place in Japan. Specifically, Kuoh, a place that to her held many memories, too many of them still painful.

Logically, it made sense. Kuoh had long since recovered from the devastation that Ryuu had caused, even though only a handful of people truly knew what had happened. However, the peoples' desires had heightened drastically in response to the tragedy. To accommodate the high demand, Sona Sitri and her queen, Tsubaki Shinra, had also been assigned there. As first year students at Kuoh, Rias and Sona both planned to expand their respective peerages. Even better, the next school year would be the first co-ed school year, allowing Rias' Knight, Kiba Yuuto, to attend. Koneko Toujou would attend the primary school nearby, until she was old enough. It was a near-perfect solution.

"Akeno? Are you alright?"

Schooling her features, Akeno forced a smile. "Oh, just recalling old memories."

"I know Kuoh holds some particularly bad memories for you. If you can't go back…"

"It won't be easy, but I'll be fine. Conquering my past and all that."

Rias looked unsure. "Ok, but I expect you to let me know there's anything bothering you."

"Of course, Rias."

Akeno turned back to the window to blankly stare outside. 'I'm done running from my past. I won't hide anymore. So why does the world still seem empty? What more do I have to give? My mother. My happiness. My Issei. I have nothing else left to call my own.' Lost in thought, Akeno stood there the entire night, Rias and her peerage silently standing vigil over her in support.

* * *

"Alright, here we are!" Rias' excitement was contagious. By reviving the Occult Research Club, and her father pulling some strings, the old school building was officially hers.

"It seems rather homely" Kiba commented.

"Dusty." Koneko observed.

"Well that won't do at all. Let's get started on tidying up."

"Rias, where's Akeno?" Kiba enquired. "Is she still not feeling well?"

"I gave her the day off to spend as she sees fit. With all she's been through here, I think she needs it."

* * *

'Mother, I'm sorry I waited this long' Akeno mourned.

While devils couldn't pray, she silently sent her gratitude to whoever had seen to honoring her mother. Cremated, her ashes buried beneath a series of pyramidal columns, Shuri Himejima had been buried with honors as befitting a Shinto priestess. Ironic, considering her choices in life had seen her expelled from such privilege.

After reading the inscriptions, Akeno noticed something at the foot of the grave. A recent bouquet of flowers, along with a note. After a moment's consideration, she stooped to read it.

 _My beloved Shuri,_

 _No matter how many times I bring myself to your resting place, it never gets any easier. Knowing that I am ultimately the reason you were exiled and hunted is a burden that is too great to shoulder. Many times, I have considered ending my own life to rejoin you in the next great adventure. Each time, I imagine what you would say and lower my weapon. I cannot regain my honor and pride as both a husband and a father by losing myself in despair. In recompense for the debt I owe Hikari, I shall never cease to search and comfort her wayward Ryuu. As reparation for the life that was stolen from him, I shall find Issei and try to be as a father to him should Ryuu be unable or unwilling. But most of all, as I promised you years ago, I shall find our daughter and see to her happiness. This I swore on the day I buried you, and these oaths shall bind me to the day I die. I shall cherish the time we had, always._

 _Yours till the end of days,_

 _Baraqiel_

All the emotional pain Akeno had ever felt, suddenly ripped anew through her heart. Baraqiel still cared. He had never stopped. She had fled for no purpose, when her father's love had always been unconditionally hers.

As much as it hurt, there was also hope. The letter had said that Baraqiel was still searching for Issei. Issei may still be alive. Hoping against hope, Akeno prayed in earnest, disregarding the pain it caused.

'Dear Lord, keep my Issei safe!'

* * *

There is Hell, the lake of fire, and then there is Tartarus, the eternal pit. Both are in the Underworld. Neither of which could ever be considered safe, though many would prefer Hell simply because hope tore deep at the souls consigned to the pit.

Some souls in the dark pit committed suicide, choosing to end their existence rather than continue their torment. The magic of the pit revived them cruelly. Screaming in pain as their souls were sewn back into damaged bodies, the essence of Tartarus commanded the spirit to remain in a broken shell. This is why the prison was now jointly run, because no deity trusted the others to monopolize it.

For amusement, said deities would often pit inmates against each other. The winners would get extra rations, while the losers were forced to endure in physical wrecks. These fights, often rigged, were far from safe.

Issei's head reeled back after taking a sharp claw to the face. Now fourteen, Issei had grown in leaps and bounds, courtesy of Albion's training. Albion dragged Issei every night into the lives of his previous hosts, reliving their lives and training to build upon his own. Armed with the experience of hundreds of White Dragon Emperors, and with a body forged from the worst pain the Underworld had to offer, he was a crowd favorite among the wardens. This also meant he was the most hated amongst his fellow inmates, who were very sore losers.

"Think you can break us down!"

"Take this dragon scum!"

"I'm just as strong as you!"

"Feast! Feaast! Feaaaaaast!"

Issei had long since been enlightened to the bitter truth that kind words, nobility, and honor meant nothing in the pit. A dragon's pride and moral code had to be put on hold for the sake of survival. So he said nothing, turning back to the group that had him backed into a corner, and raised his fists. Having lived through his predecessor's memories, he had cherry-picked the skills that supported his own natural capabilities. Switching between several stances that supported all manner of attacks, his unpredictability would be his greatest asset here, as his four opponents had each fought him separately before and lost.

A Minotaur. Nothing but brute strength and momentum. Sidestep and hamstring. Do not be impaled on the horns.

A sorcerer with a burned face. Rumor was he was able to enslave a high-ranking devil, until he made the mistake of falling in love with her. The succubus had castrated him, freed herself, and then summoned one of her peerage, a young dragon, to incinerate him. Nothing special, but if left alone for a while, he could write some enchantments. He was a priority target.

Chimera. Apparently that of a man, lizard and some bird of prey. A personal insult as someone had clearly been trying to create his own knockoff breed of dragons.

Hydra. Annoying. The beast was always hungry, willing to consume some of its own heads for sustenance, only to replace them with more hungry mouths in a never-ending cycle. If he could use his fire, the creature would be torched from a distance, but he didn't have that luxury now.

Wiping blood from the deep cut on his cheek, he grinned, fangs sharpened. "I can, I won't, you're not, and bite me."

(You have a death wish.)

'Get off my back. Literally.'

Howling with rage, the four victims rushed him all at once.

"Let's do this."

* * *

"Why do we still not have anyone who can take this kid down?" Ares complained. Fighting the prisoners directly was against the rules so he couldn't do it himself, but he so badly wanted to see the dragon lose. He had lost a great deal because of him in a previous bet with the Egyptian War God, Set. Several chariots of his prized collection, numerous amounts of weaponry. Under normal circumstances, he'd simply fight and beat down whoever annoyed him, but as a fellow War god and master tactician, he respected Set too much to go back on his word. That didn't mean he had to like it.

"Calm down, brat." Another god, Odin rumbled. "This is interesting to say the least."

Turning on the elder god, Ares couldn't help but scoff. "This is your first time old man? Damn shame, the fight's not interesting enough if you know how it's going to end."

"Really? I had thought that the dragon was handicapped."

"His fire and speed are still sealed, but his natural durability and strength can't be fully restrained anymore."

"Tell me, how many bet against him?"

"Nearly all of the spectators, both patrons and inmates. Why?"

"Because I think I just won a lot of favors today, hee hee."

Shocked, Ares whirled away from the Norse King and looked down to the arena. In the few seconds he had bickered with Odin, the ring had become a bloodbath. The Minotaur lay defeated, holding his leg that exposed bone and shredded flesh while also clutching his head now bereft of horns. Those horns had been torn clean off and now pinned the whimpering Chimera to the floor though its neck.

Apparently the sorcerer had set up a containment spell. However, through the expenditure of brute force, Issei had forced the caster's aim so that the spell caged the Hydra, whose heads were now infighting over its predicament. Issei was now enjoying himself. The sorcerer, now on his stomach, was helpless as Issei excessively bashed his head face first into the floor.

Ares sighed and turned to one of the ghouls that served as guards. "Call the match, I'm sure it won't change what the outcome is."

Bowing, the ghoul dissipated to do as instructed, while Odin raised the brow over his remaining eye. "That dragon. What exactly did he do to be incarcerated here?"

Ares frowned. "I don't know all the details. I was elsewhere in the human world, trying to prevent some peace talks or something. I do know that the Grigori put him in here for allegedly wrecking some town. All evidence implied a dragon had gone rogue, and this kid's a monster in the ring, so no one has ever bothered to look any further."

Now it was Odin's turn to look confused. "Strange. I agreed to sponsor this endeavor to keep Fenrir encaged and delay Loki's plans. I had no idea that Azazel was interested in using this establishment."

"Oh, Azazel has nothing to do with this. It's Kokabiel that's the go-between for the other patrons and the Grigori."

"That war monger? I meant no disrespect to present company", raising a hand to calm the annoyed war god. "I only find it disconcerting that Kokabiel may be using this place for his own ambitions." Odin raised his glass to his lips.

"For what it's worth, I agree." Ares had to stifle a laugh as the shitty geezer of the north did an epic spit-take in shock. "Don't get me wrong, I love a good fight. But endless war like he and Loki suggest is bad for business. Can't have future wars if everyone's dead. Besides, mass death and destruction would only irritate my dear uncle. I'd tell him to go to Hell, but Hades already owns the joint."

"Hmm. Your reasoning may be different, but the short-term result is the same. Between you and me, his actions have me worried. He's reckless, collecting sacred gear users. He even put a dragon in here where very few can reach him. He's building an army."

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop you there. Zeus has made it explicitly clear not to get involved with wars of other factions. I don't like it, but orders are orders."

"I understand completely. If I hadn't trapped Fenrir here, then I would have needed to do the same as me and mine wage yet another civil war."

"I wasn't finished. I said I can't get involved. So I can't tell you that Kokabiel has reasons to imprison that dragon-boy. I can't tell you that much of it revolves around the Kuoh incident eight years ago. And I certainly can't tell you that there may have been another dragon in that town at the same time as this kid."

"An innocent is being held here?" Odin had given one of his eyes to exact just vengeance for his people once. His remaining one darkened at the thought of justice being denied here.

"He's a major hit with the others and brings in quite the cash flow as a prize fighter. None of the others will actively look for the evidence that could set him free. Between the two of us, I'd like to see him fight all out in a real war."

"Well then. You have given me much to think about, Ares. If you don't mind, I'll take my leave. Will you stay much longer?"

"No, the dragon's fight is the only thing interesting match of the day. Besides, I'd rather not lose any more money."

'Kuoh. Recently assimilated by the Maou's little sisters. Perhaps it deserves some attention if it can gain Asgard a grateful ally.'

* * *

(Your recovery was sloppy, your stance invited attack on your weakened side, and your executions were slower than normal. What happened out there?)

'Needed to put on a show. There was a new scent coming from the big shots' club. I think I made an impression.' Issei winced. The chimera's last attack had nearly taken his right eye. 'That's gonna leave a mark.'

(You deserve it for your recklessness. Good show or not, we need a gamechanger and breaking yourself won't cut it.)

Issei's constant training, both mental and physical, had shown impressive results. He had grown into his heritage quite nicely. He had gotten much taller, nearing 6'2" when standing up straight. With muscle density now greater than that of concrete and skin hardened to diamond consistency, what appeared to be a high-school student was really a walking tank. This was without his flame's unleashed and his magical resistance fully restored. The dampening runes didn't work on him as well as they should now, earning him a few more guards when let out of his cell.

Mentally, he was all fired up. Albion was confident in his ability to instantaneously summon Divine Dividing, achieve Balance Breaker and use Compression Divider to tear a hole between through dimensions to escape Tartarus' darkness. However, there was a daunting obstacle. Issei did not yet have the focused mindset to properly control their final destination. Escape from Tartarus was guaranteed, but they could end up anywhere. Heaven, Shangri-La, the devil territories, maybe even the Dimensional Gap. Too many places would not take kindly to their intrusion, so for now, they were going nowhere.

(Stop. Pretend to be sick, we need to get into THAT cellblock.) Albion was referring to the new group of cells that only housed dangerous AND insane inmates. Commonly called the Grinder, most were killed in their cells for political executions or starved to death. (There's a new prisoner there. Her energy signature is faint, but it may be what we need.)

'Forget being sick, the ghouls will never fall for that. Do we need anything from our current cell?' Smuggling was easy; his sealing arrays were a dragon secret art. It's near impossible to prevent a skill you don't know about after all.

(What little there is of value has been sealed in your arrays. What did you have in mind?)

'It's where we need to go, and they need a reason to put me in there. Do the math.'

(Two behind you in single file, both with dragonslayer swords. The one in front of you will be busy as he unlocks the next set of doors in twenty seconds, he has a hammer only. One last ghoul at eight o'clock, elevation 60 degrees, two floors above us, with clear lines of sight for his bow, but no indication as to what arrows he may have.)

'I'll take those odds.'

As the mentioned ghoul fumbled with his keys, Issei sprang into action. Bringing both legs up to its neck and using it as a springboard, he propelled himself into the ghouls behind him. Ghouls may be otherworldly demons with incredible healing abilities, but their bodies were equivalent to that of a human. They broke easily and stayed that way after a killing blow. The key master fell forward, throat tearing across the jagged bars of the gate in front of him. Mentally discounting the breathing corpse, Issei rolled and brought his hands back in front of him to halt the guard's motion by the wrist. The deadly sword's momentum halted, Issei spun to force it to parry the other's downward strike, before tearing the sword from his captor's hand.

Now armed, the situation devolved from there. Hearing the alarm sound, Issei only needed to cause as much mayhem as possible. That being said, he thoroughly humiliated the three remaining guards until their reinforcements arrived.

He was bodily subdued through sheer mass of the ghoulish crowd, bound and marched through the gates of the Grinder and pushed into a cell. Fortunately, it appeared their target was the current occupant.

"What's this, nya? Is it a roommate for little old me. I must thank the guards for the new toy, nya."

The speaker was a young woman with long dark hair and clothing. By sitting in the shadows and with most of her features obscured, an ordinary human wouldn't be able to see anything more than the hazel glow of her eyes. Issei could see perfectly in the dark. Observing the cat ears and twin tails, he knew her to be a Nekomata, a cat demon of his home country.

"Sorry, I think they expect us to kill each other. I've certainly caused enough problems, and if you're in the Grinder then someone wants you dead."

Pouting, the Nekomata leaned forward into the light. "My, what is a poor kitten to do? I'm trapped in a cage with a man that will ravage poor me." Switching facial expressions instantly, the girl now had a lewd glint in her eyes, "Like what you see, nya?" Dropping to all fours, the loose kimono the girl wore now exposed a great deal.

Issei had lived through the vital combat memories of his predecessors in order to prepare for his escape. Albion had glossed over a great deal in their rush to train, so his social skills had been limited to brawling and pummeling his fellow inmates. In a predominantly male-occupied prison, his current experience with girls was still limited to the bitter memories of a happier time in his life. This girl had passed every level he was comfortable with. The tightening in his pants was a sign that he had lost this fight. He was out of his element, and she knew it.

'ALBION, YOU TRAITOR!'

(I can only sense species and energy, I couldn't predict… what this is! Focus on the matter at hand; she may be Nekoshou.)

"Look, I'm not interested right now, I need to know, are you a Nekoshou?"

"So forward, is this how you treat all the girls you take to third base?"

"WHAT?!"

"Well, you said you weren't interested _right now._ "

Issei was stunned. "That's what you got out of this conversation?"

"Fine, be a killjoy. Yes, I'm Nekoshou and since you asked so politely, my name is Kuroka."

"I'm Issei. Sorry if I'm a bit rude, but how good are you at Senjutsu. I only ask because I may need it to get out of here."

Instantly, all teasing was swept aside. Kuroka abruptly stood up straight, now serious. "You have my fully undivided attention."

Struggling to tear his own attention from the motions her impressive bust were now going through, Issei stammered, "I've… been working on a technique to bypass the wards set in and around the pit. However, my… instructor's… lectures on the technique were quite clear. I need to have absolute focus for this or I could teleport someplace I'm unwelcome."

"So it's Senjutsu meditation techniques you're after. Very well, since I can't risk staying here, I'll teach you on one condition. You take me with you."

'Albion?'

(It's possible, but it's not without its own risks. Pulling someone else through the divide with us may kill her, since she won't be wearing Scale Mail. At best, it might burn through your own life-force as compensation.)

'We're stuck here if we don't. I haven't made progress on this in almost a year; this is the best chance we've got. It's a perfectly reasonable request. And you're arguing…'

(You're right.) Albion grudgingly admitted. (This is the first time any of my wielders have attempted to do something like this. Though it does hurt my pride to admit that we can't do this on our own.)

'We knew that I'd need help eventually. I've set aside my pride before, I'm not afraid to do this now. The risks are mine to take, and honestly they are better than staying in here anymore. I'm done living in a cage.' Issei's tirade was cut off as he felt something warm slide up his injured cheek.

"You taste like a child, nya. Or is that just an effect of you spacing out?"

Equally irritated and confused by her actions, Issei chalked it up to however crazy she was to warrant being locked up in Tartarus. "Sorry, didn't mean to blank on you. I accept your terms."

Kuroka's hazel eyes gleamed as she brought her legs beneath her as she knelt on the cold floor. "Then let's get started, nya."

* * *

AN: Please review. Won't have time to write due to college finals next week but I promise to read the reviews to prepare for when I eventually get the chance to sit down and write my heart out.

On that note, I've been asked in a PM if this is an IsseixAkeno fic. At this point in his life, Akeno had the greatest impact and can currently be considered his main love interest. Now that I've said this, do not ask in the reviews about his love life. You comment on it, but don't ask me directly about it, that's what PM's are for. I tend to post answers to reviews so I'd rather not spoil things more than I have to. If you can predict where the story is going, great, but please don't put me in a position where I lose interest in writing because a review spoiled the plotline for everyone else.

Thanks a lot guys, until next time!


	4. Busting Out, Breaking Expectations

Rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated. I'm sorry for not updating sooner; I had a great deal to take care of after school ended for the year. Fear not, I plan to finish his thing, no matter how long it takes. Thank you to all who favorited and followed this!

Sennybe98 – Glad you appreciate it, had to think of someplace believable for Issei to train against the supernatural. And yes, Ryuu has become an Evil Dragon.

almustafahmed - Will do!

HolySheet – Why thank you! There are reasons, but I won't put it in a response like this to avoid spoilers. Thank you for the support, especially for understanding during finals.

NAFNAF509 - Glad you're interested. Yes, he's much stronger than in canon, but power comes at a price. There are many powerful beings in DxD, so it won't be as much of an issue in the future.

Kirinthor – Had to find a way for Issei to train without detection by the leaders of the Three Factions. Gladiator fights in prison seemed a good way to do that.

Karlos1234ify – Yes, it's justifiable. You're not wrong.

Ilikechocolate7100 – I'm inclined to agree

Sasuke75429 – I hope you're not disappointed with this chapter

Lovedash – Will do!

Guest – Here you go!

lord Rikudo – I believe I requested that people not ask me about pairings in reviews. If you're interested, ask in a PM.

ApathyZero – Thanks for the encouragement, glad you enjoy it

SeerKing – Finally updated. And from one author to another, please update your Sekirei story soon!

* * *

Disclaimer: See 1st Chapter

* * *

" " – Speech

' ' – Thoughts

( ) – Albion

* * *

"It's important to understand that Senjutsu is not just one singular art." Kuroka began.

"What do you mean?" Issei's confusion visibly washed across his face, something Kuroka was quick to address.

"There are many different jutsu's. Sejutsu specifically is the sum of hundreds of years of individual studies and variations of the same basic principle: the manipulation of one's life energy. With enough training, one could eventually control that of others, or use the collective power of many to achieve what would normally be impossible by any other means." She clarified.

"If it helps, you can think of it as library. Constantly being updated by books of new authors and revised as the older material becomes less relevant. Because of this, mastering Senjutsu is technically impossible as it is always changing."

"That's all well and good now, but how does that help us?'

"It means that instead of spending years training you to first use your life-force, we can skip all that and teach you only what you need to know to make your plan work. Which by the way, you still haven't decided to share with me."

'Albion?'

(Revealing my presence is unnecessary, though we need her knowledge to work to the best of your ability. If we explain the sealing technique all dragons have then maybe that will be enough. I think we can keep your sacred gear and holy aura a secret without consequence.)

With a sigh, Issei shrugged. "Aw, what the hell, you'd find out eventually. I'm half-dragon."

If his life was a cartoon, then Issei surmised that that the Nekomata's eyes should have turned into quivering, heart-shaped gems by now. Regardless, her eyes were twinkling more than they had any right to.

"YOU'RE A DRAGON!" Launching herself at him, Kuroka's cheeks had flushed and had started panting.

Tilting his torso to the side, Issei moved just enough to avoid a collision with an excited Nekomata. In turn, Kuroka slammed face-first into the wall behind him.

"Ow, nya, why'd you do that?"

"Answer why your heart-rate, breathing pattern, and tone have all drastically changed, and then I might give you an answer."

"You're no fun at all." Kuroka pouted.

"I've been in here for seven years. I'm not in a joking mood."

"You can't be serious! You're what, fifteen at most? You've been here since you were a child?"

"I'd tell you how old I am, but I'm not really sure. Haven't had a reliable way to tell the date while I've been here."

The now-subdued Kuroka was speechless. She had nearly been killed before arriving at her cell, she couldn't imagine surviving any longer than several days. Yet this guy had made it for half his life?

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Live in this hellhole."

Issei smiled, though it did not reach his eyes. "Survival is very different from living. Living is something I look forward to once I get out of here. To better reach that goal, do you mind if we begin?"

Still in shock over her cellmate's matter-of-fact attitude, Kuroka nodded and closed her eyes, trying her best to recall every technique that may have relevance to their plight.

* * *

Life in their shared cell was a nice change of pace for Issei. The next few months passed by relatively peacefully. After years of being unable to confide in anyone besides Albion, having Kuroka there to talk to as well as learn from. Though she did have her… quirks to say the least.

Issei wasn't clueless. While he was still out of his depth when it came to the fairer sex, he understood exactly what Kuroka was interested in. The morning after they met, he had nearly jumped out of his bed when he found that Kuroka had made her way into it and onto his chest. While he wasn't averse to physical contact, courtesy of Akeno's affections, his discomfort stemmed from the fact that in the process of climbing into his bed, she had crawled out of her only piece of clothing.

Ever since the day his father had let loose with his perverse imagination, Issei had been sure to passively control his body's desires. Due to his fledgling bond with Akeno, he had eased up on that control. Since they had been children, neither had been inclined to proceed any further than kissing, the most passionate of which was restrained to avoid teasing from their parents. Seven years in prison, both in and out of solitary confinement, hadn't done anything to help his restraint. Therefore, a naked Kuroka, was far beyond his limits.

Issei vowed to ensure that his pants were well-knotted and tied beyond Kuroka's ability to undo. The downside was that that it only made him more uncomfortable as his pants tightened.

Her sleeping habits aside, and apart from his training, they did establish a working relationship. Neither pried into each other's history, who had put them in there, or for what reasons. Though they didn't need to. Issei had fought enough Stray Devils on death row to recognize the fundamental energy signature of an Evil Piece. And he was sure that by now, she knew, or at the very least suspected, that he had a Dragon-type Longinus. While he had made great strides in his meditation, she had had to help him focus his own energy. Issei was sure that by helping him, she had seen more of his own life-force than he would have liked. If Kuroka wanted to bed him more than ever, she didn't show it. Well, she showed no more than the usual exuberance he was accustomed to.

* * *

Kuroka was conflicted now. If she was completely honest with herself, she was falling for the dragon-boy that she currently lived with. That was a problem. Even if the plan to forcefully seal their way out of Tartarus worked, her future was still at risk. While her life expectancy would increase drastically, she would once again be targeted by devils. The current Satans did not approve of the old Satans' support of Tartarus and had cut ties to the prison. As such, it was entirely possible that they did not know that she was incarcerated there. Remaining in Tartarus and staying alive with Issei was possible, but he was determined to escape and regain a life that was stolen from him. She couldn't bring herself to deny him the capacity to leave; she may be willing to kill to save Shirone, but she wouldn't survive by imprisoning her only friend.

The next issue was what he was. A dragon, or at least a descendant off one. Before the attack that wiped nearly wiped out her clan, Kuroka had heard rumors that certain energy linking techniques were based on the Dragons' Bond. In her curiosity, she had examined Issei's life-force while he slept. That confirmed he was a dragon, but also showed something interesting. While the existence of the bond was something she was skeptical about, she did observe a tendril of pure energy emanating from Issei and reaching in a constant direction, no matter what he did. It seemed… ragged, incomplete. It appeared to be in constant equilibrium, as it seemed to deteriorate but never diminish in strength. The end of it writhed and coiled as if incapable of remaining still.

If this was a bond, an incomplete one, then it did explain many things. Issei had a habit of trailing off, his eyes glazing over as he lost focus. She knew that something was triggering old memories. This happened often, but there was also the look of sheer loss, hopelessness and despair that he tried to hide. As if someone close to him was dead.

To the best of her understanding, if Issei was indeed a bonded, then the bond may have been incomplete when whoever it was died or ended it. In the first case, she was uncomfortable intruding on her memory. If it was the later, then she had no qualms with being there for him to replace that bond.

This brought her back to her first problem. She was a Stray Devil. She had no positive future to look forward to when they escape. She could be caught, tortured, or killed at any time and without warning. If she truly understood what the bond entailed, then her death would cripple Issei. That was something she couldn't live with.

"Something on your mind?"

The dragon in question was currently doing pull-ups from the exposed rafter in their cell. Kuroka's cheeks heated as she noticed that he was doing them shirtless, allowing her to observe his lean form. Every muscle cut and developed, skin moderately scarred, joints cracking as sinews were forced to stretch. She had seen his fights, she knew how strong he was. This was a body forged for war. Idly, she wished that same body would do wonders for her in the bed.

"Just thinking about what I'll do when we get out of this mess. I'm thinking I'll lay low for a bit, find some old friends that could hide me."

Issei grunted, in either exertion or understanding she didn't know.

Kuroka frowned. "What about you? You never talk about it. What will you do?"

"Go back home, assuming it's still there. Wasn't in the best shape when I left. If that fails, maybe do some traveling. I've got questions I need answering."

"Oh? What kind of questions?"

Issei ceased his vertical motions and dropped lightly to the floor. Not once did he look at her as he moved to his "brooding" corner as she named it.

Kuroka tried not to let it show that she was disappointed. It had been nearly two years since they had first met. She was nineteen now. She hadn't been able to truly confide in someone since she last saw Shirone. She had been trying to open up to Issei and learn more about him, but every time she tried asking about his life outside Tartarus, she was turned away. It wasn't even subtle! She had tried intermittently over the past two years to learn about him and still he became as talkative as a rock every time she got close to something personal.

That made it all the more surprising when he gave her an answer. "I need to look for some people. Some family friends…my deadbeat dad."

Kuroka immediately tried to backpedal. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I never told you, so you couldn't have known. So it's not your fault."

"So… ready to get out of here?" An awkward response, but what could she really say after that?

Issei's eyes unfocused then zeroed in on here. "Maybe as soon as tomorrow. Mentally, everything's in order and I'm strong enough to seal you away for the trip."

Kuroka didn't much care for being sealed away in his array. She'd be in stasis, unable to sense the passing of time or any other sensation. If Issei died, she would never know that she died with him as the fail-safes destroyed the array's contents. However, after seeing him fight in the pit and evaluating his life-force, she trusted him to get them out of there. Sighing, she reminded him to try to make it to Kyoto. As another faction disapproving of the Tartarus system, they would be sheltered, at least for a time. As a Nekomata and a dragon hybrid, they would not be out of place among the various Youkai that lived there, making anonymity their greatest asset.

That night, after Issei had fallen asleep, Kuroka struggled to come to terms with herself. They may have made plans to escape but precious little after that. Would he let her stay with him? Would he stay in Kyoto where they wouldn't be bothered by other factions? Whether out of curiosity or desperation, she looked at his life-force one last time. However she felt before, she was even more conflicted after that.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Issei smiled weakly. "I've spent more than half my life in here. I've been ready for years." Issei knew what was going on, for her, she would be in Tartarus for one moment, then after an indefinite time later, reappear elsewhere without knowing. Fear of the unknown, especially since sealing a living being inside a dragon's array was rarely ever attempted and mostly unsuccessful. "Hey." He grabbed her hand. "We'll be alright."

She took a moment then gave him a weak smile of her own. "Ok then, go ahead."

Putting his hands on her shoulders, he focused on her life-force and body, trying to memorize their condition and mentally defining them as one and the same. Once he was finished, he tensed and with a flash of light, Kuroka disappeared, the hidden glyphs on his hands glowing before fading as well.

(Well, that's step one. Now for that hard part.)

'No pressure right? I've got this.'

Using Kuroka's teachings, Albion had devised several exercises to practice in his mindscape, all of them required a combination of Divine Dividing and the sealing technique. By focusing on his life force and containing it in an extended seal, he would then use Divine Dividing to pass through dimensions then unseal at their destination. Once there, he would unseal Kuroka and make their escape.

This was also the first time he would ever manifest Divine Dividing in the real world. While he had attained Balance Breaker and Juggernaut Drive in his mental training, this would be the test as to whether or not he could maintain those skills in reality.

Taking a deep breath, Issei closed his eyes and took a moment to calm himself. With a mental command, Divine Dividing formed on his back. Instead of the white scales and membrane he was accustomed to, a white frame with glowing edges took shape. He grinned, summoning the Longinus was much easier than he had thought. Thankfully, there were no guards in the immediate area so the light attracted none of the ghouls and barely interested the occupants of the neighboring cells.

That calm, quiet setting was instantly shattered by Issei's next words.

" **Balance Break!** "

 **(Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!)**

With a blinding flash, metal extended from the framework connected to Issei's back. White plate, sharp edges, gold spikes, blue gems. An intimidating figure, if anyone there wasn't instantaneously blinded by the bright flash. A terrifying roar, if anyone there wasn't immediately deafened by the explosion.

(If you're going to do anything, do it now Issei!)

'Alright, here goes nothing!'

The space around Issei seemed to contract then expand, alternating at an increasing rate. Not ten seconds after reaching Balance Breaker, the White Dragon Emperor was ripped from existence.

* * *

Kokabiel was certainly not a negotiator by trade. He felt at home on the battlefield, not at a peaceful meeting between two powers. However, the mongrel dragon he had imprisoned in Tartarus had broken out somehow, leaving his cell a wreck. No one had observed the escape, being disoriented from the explosion of energy. A flash spell? Impossible, dragons were notorious for incompatibility with every form of magic but their own. Senjutsu? Impossible, that cell had been initially designed to contain the stray Nekomata. He had no idea how the dragon had escaped, but now, his secret weapon was missing, with no way to find him. This left him with only one choice to put the dragon down before he could join any other faction.

"Please understand this from my perspective." He choked out. "This boy, even from a young age, was able to nearly decimate a town. Thankfully, there were no casualties aside from the Shinto assassins in the area."

"That means nothing to me. Japan is not in my pantheon's control nor do I have interest in helping you. If he did not hurt anyone besides those killers, then this boy is of no meaning to me." His companion was of petite stature, hooded in a silver cloak with a bow and quiver over her shoulder.

"Even if it means that your family will lose access to Tartarus? A prison that Hades created solely to hold the most dangerous of criminals? A jail meant to-"

"Spare me your justification, I have always expressed my position against that foul pit's existence. My dear Uncle made a mistake restoring that monstrosity, I would shed no tears if that facility," she spat, "ceased to exist."

"Please, I ask of you, hunt down and eliminate this threat. Several of my agents have stationed themselves around his former home in anticipation of his return, even if you drove him to them, the world would be in your debt." Waving his hands, four shapes materialized, small models of their living counterparts. Each was a Fallen Angel believing they acted on Azazel's orders, the fools. Beneath her hood, the Huntress scowled.

"You expect me to hunt a boy, and to cater to the needs of a man, two harlots with no self-respect, and a child! You take me for a fool, Kokabiel, it was a mistake for me to grant you your audience."

Kokabiel was desperate now. "This is no boy, he is a living weapon! He has never been defeated in the fights in the pit even while restrained and he has the respect of several deities. Even Ares has said-"

The hooded woman straightened. "Ares? That war mongering fool? He has a hand in this?"

Placing all his hopes on this turning point, Kokabiel decided to tell a lie concealed in truth. "Ares and several other war gods have all taken to watching each of his fights. Betting on him has brought considerable cash flow in the gambling that goes on. Ares has taken great interest in his capabilities as a fighter, especially one who was raised in that Hell."

The woman was silent for a minute, lost in thought before speaking. "If Ares has invested his time into observing this boy, then this is cause for alarm. My brother will undoubtedly seek this boy and convert him to his cause. I will take no pleasure in it, but I must deny Ares a new weapon."

His purpose fulfilled, Kokabiel grinned. "I am quite confident that you'll enjoy it. Tell me, Lady Artemis, when was the last time you hunted a Dragon?"

* * *

Kyoto has a population close to 1.5 million. Known as the City of Ten Thousand Shrines, tourism and travel bring the population even greater, even if temporarily. None of them, in their hurry and bustle, bothered to look up that night as space distorted, warped, then ejected a white-armored figure.

'Albion!'

(This is your first time flying isn't it? Calm down. Now, extend your light wings fully and glide for now.)

Issei did so and immediately stopped falling. Fear turned into wonder as he now observed the view of the city. 'Wow, this is amazing.'

(Congratulations on your first flight. Now, before you decide to partake in any excessive aerial acrobatics, I'd recommend you let the Cat out of her cage. And release my power, that technique has exhausted me.)

'Oops.'

Landing on the highest rooftop closest to him, Issei dispelled his armor. Making sure there was no trace of Divine Dividing or anything related to it, he spread his hands and tensed. One flash later, one disoriented Nekomata was sinking to her knees in relief.

"Hey, you alright?" Issei knelt down to her, genuinely concerned.

"I'll… be ok. But next time, I make the escape plan." Kuroka panted.

Issei shrugged. "There won't be a next time. I won't let myself by captured like that again." Turning away from her, he stepped towards the edge of the rooftop.

"Is there something wrong?" Kuroka rose shakily to her feet.

"Wrong? No, nothing like that." Issei was quiet, even more so than normal. "It's just… this is the first time I've seen the moon in years."

* * *

After making their way down to street level, the two were quick to find a quiet place to stay, even if only temporarily. While they would undoubtedly be able to blend in with the Youkai in the region, they didn't want to advertise their location to anyone willing to turn them in. By selling one of Issei's scales, they had enough cash to support themselves for a few days, but they made the best of it.

"I'm still confused as to why we're in a love hotel."

"Don't be like that, nya. We had to make ends meet somehow, nya."

"Enlighten me. I would've pried off another scale if I had known this was all we'd get for it."

"Well, I think that this place is perfect. It'll help."

"Help with what? I don't" Whatever Issei was going to ask was cut off as Kuroka pressed her lips to his. Issei's mind went blank. Everything he knew about the bond implied that any advances made on him by any other than his bondmate would fill him with revulsion. So why wasn't he negatively reacting to this?

Pulling herself away, Kuroka gasped for air. "So, was it as good for you as it was for me?" Her elation died down as she saw Issei's betrayed expression. 'Even after two years together, he still cares for someone else?'

"I… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have… I need to go." Kuroka ran for the door and out of the hotel, leaving a stunned Issei behind, still at a loss for words.

* * *

'Stupid, stupid!' Kuroka silently cried. 'Of course he'd react like that, even if our life-forces are beginning to resonate, I shouldn't have been so forward with him! We just escaped freaking Tartarus, there's no way romance is his highest priority!'

Lost in thought, Kuroka didn't notice that someone was approaching from behind her, though she did notice the blade pressed against her throat.

"Though you are an escapee of Tartarus, I cannot interfere with the dregs of a different faction. I will spare your life, should you tell me what I want to know. Where is the dragon child?"

Kuroka was now beyond terrified. She wasn't the target, Issei was! Even though he wasn't interested in her, she couldn't betray him.

"Withhold my quarry's location and I cut you down now. I'll find him anyway with enough time but it is your choice to die now or live to see another day."

'Issei, I'm sorry, but I don't want to die'

"Alright." Kuroka whispered dejectedly. "I'll tell you."

* * *

Issei had only taken the time to change clothes before chasing the Black Cat. 'Where the hell did she go? And why?'

(You weren't very receptive to her advances, so it's not surprising. Females are like that sometimes.)

'Don't stereotype, where is she? I've lost her scent and she's shielding herself.'

If Albion showed any frustration or amusement, he hid it well. (We'll find her if and only if she ever wants to be found. Worry more about who's clothes you've appropriated.)

'Putting clothes on a clothesline in this day and age is practically inviting someone to take them. Besides, I left a scale to pay for them. I'd say that more than fair compensation.'

(You need to work on losing that prison mindset. That mentality will one day get you killed. Now before you go, let's- INCOMING!)

Issei had been mid-jump between rooftops before being blindsided by a focused blast of power. Sent sprawling, he extended his wings in a hasty attempt to recover his balance. Growling, he looked back to the source of the attack, an auburn-haired woman on a flying, silver chariot. Gleaming in the moonlight, the style of her light armor and cloak was decidedly not Japanese. Trying to think of anyone he may have offended while in Tartarus who matched this woman's description, he came up blank.

"WHAT THE HELL? BACK OFF, LADY!" Issei roared. "WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?"

The woman scowled, marring her elfish features. "You gained favor with my worthless half-brother, Ares, by proving your worth in the pit. You clawed your way out of Tartarus and proved your worth as a legitimate threat. I am Artemis, goddess of the Hunt, and it is my right and jurisdiction to end your life, boy."

(We're in no condition to fight, RUN!)

Turning on his heel, Issei gained a running start before launching himself in the air. Taking advantage of the Kyoto skyline, he used as many buildings for cover as he maneuvered away from the angry goddess. Using every evasion tactic he could think of, he frantically used his fire as a smokescreen, banked into alleyways, and tried to avoid the hail of arrows that were cast towards him.

He thought he was in the clear until a searing pain emanated from his thigh. Glancing down, he saw his pants ripped over a seemingly shallow cut. Sadly, it seemed it would not stop bleeding nor give cause for the excruciating pain. 'Albion, what was that?'

(She's a goddess of the Hunt. Her arrows must change to potentially kill whatever beast she's tracking. In that case, her silver arrows are capable of killing you, dragonhide or not. The Cat will have to wait; your life is our immediate concern.)

Taking another glancing shot to his shoulder, Issei nearly tumbled out of the sky. Choosing to dive into another alley, he pulled up as he found himself at a dead end. Whirling, he found himself cornered as the goddess was already at the entrance, an arrow drawn on her bow and with a clear line of sight.

'ALBION, DO IT NOW!'

Artemis fired, her arrow splitting into a fountain of starlight that embedded itself into the wall. Issei was already long gone. Screaming in rage at her lost prize, Artemis guided her chariot into the sky as dawn began to break.

Meanwhile, Kuroka sighed in relief. She had been able to sense and track Issei, just in time to see him blur out of existence in what she assumed was the same technique that he used to get them out of their mutual confinement. 'Issei, I'm sorry. But I'm glad you're alright.' Moving back into the street proper, she retracted her ears and tails, and disappeared into the city.

* * *

Stumbling, Issei fell through the rift in space and crashed into the floor. This transport wasn't nearly as pleasant as the last, as Albion had forced it without him manifesting Divine Dividing, let alone activating Balance Breaker. All the energy had come from his seals, and it clearly didn't sit well with the young dragon. 'Albion, where did we go?'

(Somewhere in Kuoh, where I can't say. I'm… sorry.)

'Huh?'

(Forcing that… teleport… took a lot out of me. I'm… going to sleep now… Welcome… home.)

'Albion? Come on, don't pass out on me now!' Hearing nothing more than a snore from the Heavenly Dragon, Issei sighed and picked himself off the ground. Walking out of their landing zone, a small alleyway, he noticed that he was now in Kuoh's market district. 'Home.' Issei had dreamed of this moment for the best part of a decade. Taking a minute or thirty to breathe in the sights and sounds, he immersed himself in the busy crowds.

Wandering from place to place, he noted that everything was roughly the same, albeit smaller. Courtesy of growing up, he supposed. Eyeing the food stands hungrily, he was tempted to steal or barter with another scale. However, stealing didn't sit well with him, regardless of how he justified it and he didn't want to leave a trail of scales everywhere he went. In the end, he went hungry. He'd done it before, though that was small comfort.

After spending most the day in the downtown area, Issei decided it was time to return home. Turning onto the road that would lead to his old neighborhood, he passed by a woman that seemed to be handing out fliers to random people. Upon further observation, he knew that she wasn't human. She smelled wrong, though he didn't sense any hostility. The pattern she was using to hand out fliers was erratic, so he was mildly surprised when the… woman… handed him one as well, before she winked and walked away.

Issei frowned and looked at the flier. It was a magic circle, that much he knew but he couldn't recognize its owner. Assuming that it was a form of communication of some kind, he pocketed it and continued on his way.

Still thinking about who in Kuoh had ties to the supernatural, he turned onto his home street and gaped. All thoughts of the flier were forgotten. In place of his home and surrounding neighborhood, were a plaza and several multi-tiered buildings. 'What the hell happened here!' he complained. Stepping up to the gated entrance, he read the sign bolted to the entryway. "Kuoh Academy, huh? Rebuilt and reopened, now co-ed? I guess dad broke more than I thought if they scrapped everything for a school.'

Frowning and face palming, he cursed his idiocy. There had been no reason for him to assume that his home would remain exactly the way he had left it. Issei removed his hand, took a deep breath, and stiffened. 'Devils. Here? Can I get a break for once? This is dragon territory, what are they doing here?'

With nowhere else to go, he broke into a steady jog towards his old training grounds. Hopefully that was still a safe place for him.

* * *

Dinner was a messy thing. After catching and killing a deer, Issei had set to grilling and preparing his first meal outside the prison. Something that was both fresh and not the crap fed to him while in prison. Using some sticks from the clearing and his own flame, he was able to barbecue the meat.

It was delicious. Warm, juicy meat. Simple, but compared to the fare he'd had for the past decade, he didn't care. Engrossed with his meal, he didn't notice the wards around the clearing collapse. He _did_ feel the arrow that went through his previously injured shoulder.

"I was wondering where you'd gone," a haughty voice spoke from behind him. Turning to see Artemis nock another arrow to her bow, Issei's heart sank. He was cornered.

"How… how did you find me?"

"I doubt you had the strength to go far, after using that technique once already to escape the eternal pit. I simply looked in every nearby town and city and scanned each location for faint traces of draconic energy. After all, your Nekomata friend was very forthcoming on how to find you."

"No!" Issei cried. "Kuroka, she... she wouldn't do that!" Would she?

Artemis shrugged. "It was betraying you or forfeiting her own life. I gave her no other options. She chose wisely."

Issei nearly fell to his knees. 'Is this it? Is this because of what happened in the hotel? Kuroka, I'm sorry, but why this?'

With both Albion and his Longinus beyond his reach, Issei extended his own wings to flee once more, only to scream in agony as a volley of silver shafts pierced the translucent membranes.

"Now, now, I can't have you running again. Once the other gods learn of your escape, it'll start another dispute of which side you'll join, and I can't allow you to join Ares." Artemis slowly moved toward him, as if her kill was already assured. "If it makes you feel any better, I won't take my usual trophy from your corpse. You're wings are in tatters, your body is failing, and your spirit is breaking. I take no pleasure in doing this, but it must be done."

Lifting her bow once more. She frowned as Issei began to crawl away, wings dragging in the dirt. In quick succession, she fired several arrows. Through his uninjured shoulder, his right hand, left leg, and both wing arms, effectively pinning him to the ground. "Still clinging to life? I admire your determination, but this must end."

Taking one last arrow, she sent it on its quiet path, directly through his heart, halting any further movement. Stepping to his body, Artemis was amazed that even with dozens of bolts embedded into him, he was still alive, albeit fading at a fast rate. With a wave of her hand, each arrow dissipated, turning to silver dust that vanished on the breeze. Issei visibly relaxed, as the enchanted arrows were carefully removed, and the pain ceased.

"I won't have my prey needlessly suffer." She said, not without compassion. "This place is meaningful to you?" Issei could only nod, not having the strength to do anything else.

"Then I shall rebuild the barriers and seal you inside. This will be your last refuge, as I leave you in peace. Do you have any last words?"

Issei strained to murmur a few words, causing the goddess to kneel beside him to understand.

"Akeno… I would have… liked to see… her. One last… time."

Shocked, Artemis recoiled. His last request wasn't for mercy or kindness. It wasn't even to spare his life. Just simple longing, burning desire to see someone he cared about. So many emotions burned behind his eyes, each she could identify without effort. They made it only harder for her to reply, "I'm sorry, but that is a wish I cannot grant."

Steeling herself, she mustered the resolve to stand, to leave him and not look back. Riding beyond the clearing, stopping only to erect wards that would prevent intruders from dishonoring his expiring body. With further consideration, Artemis set several barriers of her own, mainly to discourage anyone from entering, as was the custom to give to fallen enemies worthy of her respect. Her work finished, she mounted her chariot once more and disappeared.

Inside the clearing, Issei desperately tried to force air into his lungs. Blood spilled from his lips, warm liquid agitating his breathing even more. Without the strength needed to continue functioning, he began to finally succumb to his grievous wounds.

Unbeknownst to him or the goddess, the magic circle, still in his back pocket, began to glow with an intense crimson light.

* * *

AN: Once again, I am truly sorry for the delay. I had this written a week ago, but haven't had the time to edit and upload till now.

On another note, Artemis. I'm using her only as a way to kill Issei. Issei didn't have his Longinus active, so he didn't have the power to kill a god, especially a god who specializes in killing all kinds of creatures. Dragons do technically count as creatures, so in my mind it works.

On the other hand, this means that the next chapter is the first that lines up with the canon material. Dying and emotionally betrayed Issei. This means chapters _should_ be longer and updated faster. Don't quote me on that, I do have other things IRL that may come up.

Thanks again for reading and please review! My drive to write survives on your feedback!


	5. Admirable First Impressions

Thank you to everyone who followed/favorite this story! Glad to see all your continued support! As for the reviews, WOW! One chapter nearly doubled the review count. Thanks a lot to everyone who took the time to do so!

 _Sasuke75249_ – Thank you!

 _the Composcreator_ – Thanks, and yes, you can assume that. Fear not though, I'll resolve that soon

 _jerrythej3rk_ – KurokaxIssei is one of my fav ships as well. Thanks for the support, hope you continue to enjoy this!

 _Guest_ – Gone? What do you mean? :)

 _Sennybee98_ – Read and find out. As for Ares, he wasn't keeping him there, if anything, he wanted Issei set loose.

 _DatGuitarGirl_ – This may be the raving of a madman and anime addict. Skepticism is much appreciated, support even more so. Glad you enjoy it!

 _Kazuyaeu_ – Yes, he's a devil. Pretty much all of the light novels become useless as canon if Issei isn't involved in Devil affairs.

 _NAFNAF509_ – Here it is, and you as well!

 _Mahesvara_ – I guess I should have clarified. No Artemis as a romantic option. And yes, the other Pantheons will make an appearance but not anytime soon.

 _Groszekace_ – Thank you. I hope for that as well!

 _Guest_ – Here is more!

 _Karlos1234ify_ – If you're looking for a chaos/dark-Issei, then you'll be waiting a long while. Any hints of dark Issei will take time and won't last long. However, if you're looking for an always hateful, chaotic Issei, this is not that story.

 _DragonBoy_ – Updating as fast as I can within the bounds of reality. Glad to see you're enthused about it though!

 _E-Man394_ – Yes, we'll get there eventually _._

 _Sandwolf72_ – It will be an epic reunion. As for meeting Koneko, it's not quite what you have in mind, but I think you'll like what I have in store. Read on!

 _Lord Saber -_ thank you, milord! Means a lot to me!

 _McCornBread_ \- Thank you very much! Though their meeting won't quite work out the way you expect.

 _Elveril -_ thanks for the support. I appreciate it!

 _ShredX01 -_ thank you!

 _-_ thanks!

* * *

Disclaimer: See 1st Chapter.

" " - speech

' ' - thought

( ) - Albion, mental communication

 **( ) - Albion, speech**

* * *

 _Occult Research Club Room_

Rias Gremory sighed, bowing her head. She had just received a missive from her dear father that her betrothal to Raiser Phoenix was still valid and would not be dissolved merely because she didn't want to marry him. Unwilling to go openly go against her father's wishes, she could not rely on her brother's support and her mother would not undo her husband's verdict.

'At this rate, it'll come down to a Rating Game. But even if I unsealed Gasper, we're at an incredible disadvantage. Outnumbered and outclassed in almost every way, there's no way we could fight and still be ready to take on a Phoenix expecting to win. I need a game-changer.'

Stirred from her musings, a rune on her desk began to glow. A summons for a devil from the House of Gremory. This rune specifically was one linked to Akeno, surprising Rias since this was her day off. Calling out to the only other occupant of the room, "Akeno, you've got a customer. Odd, considering it's your day off too. If you want, I'll handle it."

The girl in question was currently sitting on one of the two couches in the clubroom. Setting down her cup of tea and closing her textbook, she stood up, smiling. "It's no trouble at all. Besides, I need a break from studying anyway. Perhaps this will take my mind off things."

Rias nodded. "If you're alright with it, then go ahead."

Akeno moved to the side of the room, where a Gremory circle was beginning to form. "Don't worry, this shouldn't take long." With a wave, she stepped through, the circle vanishing as she departed. Her Queen gone, Rias returned to her thoughts, brainstorming for stalling tactics or avenues of escape.

Akeno arrived in an overgrown clearing. The location itself interested her; usually, her clients were CEO's or high-ranking women, neither of which she expected to find here. Looking around, she noted that someone had been cooking here recently. The dying remains of a campfire and accompanying frame for grilling. A log dragged to it as a makeshift bench. Her curiosity peaked; she looked around with greater interest. A growing horror seemed to creep over her as she recognized where she was. It had been years, and time had taken its toll but she had memories of this place.

Unbidden, memories long forgotten resurfaced. Her mother and her adopted aunt, Hikari. Sitting on a picnic blanket, laughing alongside her. The sounds of a fight, mock pain and roaring laughter as the men tussled in the dirt nearby. Her father, Ryuu in human form, and Issei wrestling as each tried to assert dominance in a classic, Alpha-male superiority struggle. Turning her gaze to where they would fight, her eyes widened as she caught sight of a prone figure.

Presuming the person to be the one who summoned her, Akeno hurried to the winged figure. Undoubtedly male, he was lying face down in the dust, blood pouring from countless punctures in his skin. Kneeling to him, she gently turned him over. Seeing his face, her heart caught in her throat. She remembered the faces of everyone from her old life. Her parents, Ryuu and Hikari. While the face was slightly different, courtesy of growing up, he looked too much like a younger of Ryuu for her to doubt that this was indeed her Issei.

Sparing a few moments to glance over him, her heart broke. An unknown weapon had pierced Issei repeatedly. Each was a cause for concern but what terrified her was the sheer number of times he had been stabbed. She had been holding him for only a few moments but already her clothes were soaked in his blood. Each of his limbs had been gouged deeply. His wings were absolutely perforated; she doubted that he would ever be able to fly in this condition. Leaking his lifeblood, the white limbs attached between his shoulders had been severely damaged. She was no healer, but the wounds marring the muscle and bone in a clean entry-exit wound. Knowing this was beyond her ability to heal, Akeno did the only thing she could.

In her panicked state, she mentally stumbled over the incantation, costing her precious time. It took a few tries, but Akeno eventually was able to cast a communications spell. "RIAS!" she cried. "COME QUICKLY, I CAN'T DO THIS ON MY OWN!" Hoping against hope that her message was received, she did her best to try and heal the more dangerous injuries. Focusing on the ones around his chest and vital organs, she poured her heart into repairing the damaged tissue, even as Issei's already labored breathing slowed to a crawl.

The clearing glowed once again as another circle formed; as a master, Rias could focus on pre-existing Gremory circles and transport to them. Stepping from the red lines, Rias' eyes widened as she saw the macabre display. "What on earth happened here?" she demanded, immediately slipping into her heiress persona.

"I'm still not sure but if he doesn't get the proper healing then he's going to die! He's already fading." Akeno's voice had a pleading tone that Rias had never heard from her before. "Please help me!"

Kneeling beside her Queen, Rias lifted her hands above the more urgent injuries on the downed dragon. After evaluating only a few injuries, she lowered them. "Save your strength, simply healing the wounds won't be enough." Akeno recoiled and glared at her. "I mean that whatever injured him left a great deal of foreign energy inside him. It's killing him faster than we can heal him combined. So there's only one choice."

Rias outstretched her hand and formed a smaller magic circle. From it came the shapes of chess pieces, her remaining Evil Pieces. One Knight, Bishop, and Rook, as well as her eight unused Pawns. Eyeing the form on the floor and recalling everything she knew about dragons, she mentally disregarded the Bishop. Draconian resistance to magic simultaneously inhibited their ability to wield it, so that was out. Debating between Knight and Rook, she picked up her Rook piece and set it on his chest.

The ivory tower showed a profound affinity for inanimation.

Surprised, Rias removed the Rook piece and selected six Pawn pieces, just one more than the equivalent value of a standard Rook. Arranging them in a circle, the girls waited with bated breath.

Nothing happened, save one piece falling over as Issei gave a ragged cough, blood pouring from his lips. As Akeno moved to wipe the liquid from his face, Rias picked up the errant chess piece, returned it into formation, and selected her final two Pawns. Placing them in sync with the others, Rias watched as the pieces still did not react to the intended recipient.

"No, no, No, No, NO! Why isn't this working?" Akeno cried! "What's wrong?"

Rias stammered, at a loss for words. "He's... he's worth more than eight Pawns?" This was rare, but not unheard of. Usually those that required more than the maximum number of Pawns were reincarnated as Queens, making the issue less important than finding another would-be solution. In this case, there was no remaining Queen piece to give to him; a tragedy because only a miracle would keep the boy alive long enough to get proper medical attention. Lost in contemplation, she was torn from her line of thought as she both heard and felt Issei shudder one last time before breath was stolen from him.

"I... I'm sorry, Akeno. I couldn't save him." Rias was genuinely sorry. Akeno had told her about the letter she had found at her mother's grave. She knew about the happy times Akeno had spent with her childhood friend and all that Issei meant to her. While it killed her inside to cause her Queen any more grief, saving him was outside of her power, and she hated herself for it. Tears burned, unshed, as she watched Akeno mourn her first friend.

Akeno began to sob uncontrollably, holding Issei in her lap. Tears began trail from her eyes, down her cheeks, only to fall on his broken form. Only the day before, she had celebrated Issei's seventeenth birthday. It had been a quiet affair, just her, perusing through an old scrapbook of photos from her childhood. She had willing lost herself to old memories, tracing the photos of her and Issei while hoping for a brighter future. There would be no such hope now; only liquid sorrow found at the empty bottom of several wine bottles.

Gentle warmth seemed to comfort her. Turning her eyes from Issei, she gasped. The Pawn pieces had fallen to the ground beside them when she had lifted him into a more comfortable position. Now, four of the pieces were acting strangely. Glowing with a fierce intensity, they seemed to splinter, cracks forming on their sides as a dark light shone through them. Almost immediately after that, the other four pieces began to glow as well, though they remained intact. Rias and Akeno's eyes made contact before they both blurred into motion.

Laying Issei down, flat on the forest floor, Akeno stepped back as Rias rearranged the pieces on his chest. Alternating between them between regular and abnormal, the Pawns began to pulse, seemingly in anticipation. Sighing in relief, Rias began her chant. "I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Issei Hyoudou. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Pawn, be delighted with your new life!" The Pawns pulsed one last time before sinking into his chest.

The girls both breathed a long sigh of relief. He'd live, for another day at least. For better or worse, Issei Hyoudou was a Devil now.

"We need to get him back to the clubhouse. He's still losing a lot of blood, and we need to treat his injuries before whatever he was hurt with finishes its work." Rias was able to gasp out, somewhat exhausted. Reincarnating servants had never taken such a toll on her before.

Still in awe and now crying tears of joy, Akeno nodded and moved to grasp his left side, while Rias seized his right. Pulling him upwards and onto their shoulders, they awkwardly tried to find a more convenient way to keep his wings from dragging in the dirt but found no alternative. For whatever reason, they had yet to retract. Staggering under the weight, they moved through a hastily cast portal and back to a safer haven.

Once they had gone, the magic circle shattered, leaving the clearing in peace. Only the moon and the dying fire provided meager light. It was quiet. The wards remained undisturbed.

* * *

Koneko Toujou was many things but inconsiderate was not one of them. She got along with her classmates well enough, and her fellow peerage members even better. While she didn't always care what others thought about her, earning and maintaining the trust and appreciation of her elders was always in the forefront of her priorities.

For that reason, she had taken it upon herself to clean up the clubroom after returning from an easy job. As it happened, the maid outfit she had been cosplaying was actually of some use in this endeavor. Humming softly to herself, Koneko swept the floor and then mopped it. Dusting the tables and solitary desk, mindful of the work her King and Queen had been doing, she spun to observe her progress and found it satisfactory.

Stepping out and taking a few minutes to change, she returned to the clubroom to find Kiba back from his job, quietly reading a novel. Greeting him, she settled down on the opposing sofa. Reaching for her customary box of chocolates, she was just about to snatch one when the room was lit up by the return of the older Devils. Turning her head to look towards the circle, she immediately stood when she saw that Akeno and Rias were both covered in blood.

Temporarily ignoring the figure between them, both she and Kiba expressed their concern, only to be waved off by an exhausted Rias. "It's alright you two, we aren't hurt. It's not out blood, rather our new guest's."

Her fears relieved, Koneko now began to scrutinize the newcomer. Tall, brown hair, closed eyes, and numerous puncture wounds all over his body. She nearly winced in sympathy before she realized that he was now dripping fresh blood all over her newly cleaned floor. Making sure to keep her distaste well hidden, she calmly asked. "Who is this?"

Rias smiled. "This is Issei Hyoudou. He'll be staying here for a while until he's back on his feet. He's also my newest servant."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. What did you use, President? A Rook, a Knight?"

"Issei took up all eight Pawns, and four of them mutated spontaneously!" grinned Akeno. "He must be very strong!"

Without visual reacting, Koneko frowned. Rias had only one mutated piece and that was used in Gasper. Now four Pawns mutate and all to revive this, this... mess-maker?

"Now if that's all, we need to move Issei to the spare bedroom. He was attacked and killed quite recently but his wounds still haven't healed. We need to take care of that immediately. Koneko, send a message to Sona and let her know that I won't be in class tomorrow due to healing him. Kiba, I'll need you to go get some spare clothes, his are almost shredded."

Moving to the door, Kiba held it open for the older girls and their passenger, while Koneko moved away to Rias' desk to find stationary for a note. After scribbling the minimum details on a piece of paper, she stood once more to deliver it to Sona's inbox. Before she had taken a step, Koneko frowned. Issei's wings, still unfurled, had gouged and scraped her formerly pristine floor. The scratches and blood trail led from their entry point to the closed door.

Thankful for the isolation, she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in a rare display of frustration. This one was already a piece of work.

* * *

 _One week later..._

Souna Shitori, better known as Sona Sitri, was currently marching to the Occult Research Clubhouse. Struggling to keep up, her Queen, Tsubaki Shinra, was somewhat worried. As Student Council President, Sona took her duties very seriously. While it was a stretch to say she was cruel, it was truthful enough to say she was very strict. The law-abiding Sitri heiress was currently on a warpath to speak to her wayward classmates and unfortunately for them, she knew where they were.

Not even bothering to knock, Sona opened the door and strolled in through the front door before turning into the clubroom itself. Stopping in surprise, she found Yuuto Kiba and Koneko Toujou trying to take care of and feed their King, who had clearly seen better days. Wearing only a thick robe, Rias looked like she hadn't slept in a long while. She was pale, and her hands were trembling. All thoughts of divine wrath and retribution vanished from Sona's mind. Her anger forgotten, she moved to sit next to her friend.

"What's going on Rias? Your note was delivered to me a week ago! You and Akeno haven't been to class in a week, and without any words from your peerage! This isn't like you, so please tell me before I lose it and go straight to your brother for answers!" A very forward threat but one that always worked. It was something that she used sparingly, knowing that the threat worked even better against her.

Rias smiled weakly. "I'm sorry for worrying you, but it's been a trying few days. My apologies for not informing you sooner, but I haven't been in the best shape to do anything beyond what needs doing."

"And just what might that be?"

"Perhaps it would be easier to show you." Slowly standing, Rias nearly collapsed if it wasn't for Kiba and Koneko's intervention. Each taking an arm over their shoulders, they supported her just like she had with their new comrade.

Maneuvering around the couches and out the door, the procession turned towards one of the many rooms in the building. If memory served, Sona remembered that this one was a bedroom used when Rias' servants had been working late on school nights. Motioning to Tsubaki to open the door, Sona entered, but stopped at the threshold, her cheeks burning.

On the four-poster bed that occupied the room, Akeno and an unknown male were lying beneath the sheets. While they were sufficiently covered to maintain their modesty, Sona was still highly embarrassed. Knowing that Rias wouldn't have shown her this without reason, she took a deep breath and looked again. Akeno and the boy were clearly naked but not for reasons she had initially assumed. There was a medical kit on the nightstand; used bandages littered the floor next to it. An IV drip, hanging from the bed frame, fed into the boys arm. The room in general had the giant yet unmistakable smell of rubbing alcohol. There were splotches of blood staining the sheets around the male. Noting the positions the two were in, as well as the scaly, white wings that burst from the boy's back, Sona had a better appreciation for what happened.

Moving to the bedside, she asked, "So. How difficult was it?"

Rias had been moved to a chair on the other side of the bed. "Hard enough. As you can see, it's taken this long for me and Akeno just to help him this much. We've had to switch off every few hours to recover some strength before going back at it."

Sona had to suppress a smirk at the double entendre her rival's exhausted words carried. If Rias had been fully coherent she would never let such a lewd comment be heard. Shaking her head, she re-examined the dragon. Tall, white wings, pale skin, moderate scarring, well-defined facial features, and a musculature she had only seen the one time Sairaorg Bael had drunkenly chosen to show off. Blushing at that last part, she turned back to Rias. "I assume there were complications, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Kiba, the ever-faithful Knight, stepped forward. "Rias and Akeno found trace pieces of metal in each of his most recent injuries, all of which were life-threatening. While we aren't sure what it is exactly, we've surmised that it was some kind of dragon-slaying weapon. That's one reason for what's taken his recovery so long."

Rias nodded to Kiba before picking up where he left off. "There's that, and considering that dragons have a natural resistance to magic, it accounts for part of why it's taking a while to heal him. However strange, even for a dragon, he seems to be subconsciously fighting against our healing magic. And there's more to it." Sona's brows rose. "Something about him caused four of the Pawns I used on him to mutate without warning."

Sona's eyes widened. "I've never heard of the Evil Pieces reacting in such a way before. Have you?"

Rias shook her head despondently. "No, I was hoping you would. I'm worried about the side effects it's taking. His hair has changed color over the past week from brown to near silver. His wings were injured the most and have healed well, but there's a dark shadow between the limb and the membrane now."

Looking at the wing closest to her, Sona observed that the mentioned phenomenon. Indeed, where the armored limb met the near-translucent flesh, there was a dark line that contrasted against the white scales. "I don't think that's cause for alarm. If he's a dragon that may just be how the devil wings manifested, by merging with his already existing ones."

"And the hair? Explain that, O wise one."

Mentally forgiving the pathetic verbal jab, Sona examined the boy's hairline. Sure enough, it was predominantly silver, though the tips had a trace of brown here and there. "As for that, I don't know."

"Well, I guess as long as he's alive, I won't fret over the small things."

Turning away from the bedside, Sona walked to the exit, Tsubaki falling in line with her. "I'll take care of your absences, and get passes for your missed work. But please take care of yourself, I know you'll neglect your own well-being if you feel it's necessary."

Without giving Rias a chance to protest, she left, Tsubaki closing the door behind them.

* * *

Akeno yawned and stretched. While expending energy like this was exhausting, she couldn't deny it did feel a bit refreshing after the deep sleep that followed. Turning to the source of her weariness, she smiled. It had now been two weeks since Issei had been brought back. Two tiring weeks of exerting every drop of power she had into healing the demidrake beside her, but it was well worth it. Issei would live. All his injuries had been healed a few days ago, but she and Rias had still used the devil's signature healing technique in the hopes of waking him, albeit with less intensity than before. While she wasn't entirely pleased that her first time naked with Issei had been like this, or that she had had to share him with Rias, she'd endure it for his sake.

'Come on, Issei. Wake up already.' Gently kissing him, she got out of bed and into the adjoining bathroom. There she showered and dressed, getting ready for the school day. As she passed back through the bedroom to leave for her first class of the day, she looked back at the sleeping dragon. 'I'll be back soon, just wait for me.'

* * *

For whatever reason, Issei's eyelids were abnormally heavy. Sleep clung to him like a heavy blanket. Were it not for the incessant buzzing in his ears, he would turn over and keep dreaming. Kuroka could wait; he was dead after all... wait, huh?

Sitting upright in record time, Issei's mind was overwhelmed by a cacophony of information. First, memories poured in. Kuroka's betrayal, Artemis shooting him, and... Akeno? Second, he noted that his sense of smell was muted. No, that wasn't the right word, muddled was better. He couldn't place the smells around him with clear distinction. Muted was the result he wished would apply for the buzzing in his ears, until that buzzing turned into a roar.

(ISSEI!)

Flinching, he realized that the noise had been Albion trying to wake him. 'I'm up, what's going on!'

He heard a grunt. (It's about time you stopped hibernating.) Albion snorted. (How much of whatever happened do you remember?)

'I remember getting killed by that crazy goddess, then... I think I saw Akeno. But I can't be sure. She did look different.'

(Great Red, you're hopeless. Anyone you recognize would look different after a decade. So do you for that matter. There's a mirror in that bathroom over there, let's have a look.)

Rolling out of the bed and retracting his sore wings, Issei became aware of two things. One, he wasn't in the clearing. Second, he didn't have any clothes on. His confusion must've brushed over their mental link, since Albion seemed amused. (Hehe, explanations later kid. There's a change of clothes at the foot of the bed.)

Stooping to pull on underwear and pants, both a few sizes too small, he stumbled to the bathroom and managed to right himself. Blinking in exhaustion from the effort, he glared at his haggard reflection. 'Albion, what the fuck happened?'

(I took the liberty of looking through your memories. I'm sorry I wasn't any help to you when you needed me most.)

'Don't worry about it; apparently I'm still alive. What I want to know is how.'

(Long story short, it seems we've been picked up by a devil. You've got the energy signature of eight evil pieces inside you.)

'I'm a reincarnated devil? I thought that wasn't possible for me! My holy fire should've prevented that!'

(By rights, it should have, and you'd be dead. Something happened that allowed the process to start, that's what woke me up. I've been playing operator trying to keep the devil energy and holy fire from reacting too violently. It kept you alive, the energies coexist now, but due to collateral damage your senses are currently dulled until you recover enough strength. As for your hair...) Albion's voice trailed off as Issei looked at his new silver mane.

'I need a haircut. No way am I walking around like this.'

(Eh?)

'I'm serious, did I really never get my hair cut while in Tartarus? This needs to change ASAP!'

(So... You're not mad about the hair? The color I mean.)

'Meh, it matches my wings now. Not gonna complain now.'

(...You truly are the strangest of all my hosts, you know that!)

Smiling, Issei turned on the faucet so he could wash his face. 'I get the feeling your last host was a girl who took great pride in her hair.'

(Aye, she was. Took great pride in braiding it. Was horribly disappointed when the Red One cut it off, he'd been aiming for her neck. Females do have strange priorities.)

Stifling his laughter, Issei disrobed and made use of the shower. As he stepped out, he remembered that he was no longer in Tartarus and was no longer bound by the enchantments there. Without restrictions, he shrugged. 'I guess using flames can't hurt.' White flames rippled over his skin, the heat drying him faster than anything before.

(As handy as that may be, it's imperative you keep that under control for now.) Albion's words were grave and foreboding. (That and my presence. We still don't know who revived you as a devil or for what reasons. A devil with both holy fire and a Longinus will draw unwanted attention and raise questions we can't answer. Until we know how you were resurrected, showing off your particular affinity will only cause more trouble for us in the future.)

'Fair point. Besides, it's not like I haven't been doing this for a while now. I'm no stranger to downplaying my abilities, no reason to stop that now.'

Issei struggled for a moment with the small shirt and jacket provided before giving up. Going shirtless for now, he walked unsteadily back to the foot of the bed where he found his prison-issue boots waiting for him. Seeing that there wasn't any other option, he put on the socks provided before slipping on the well-worn footwear.

As he laced the boots together, the door opened. Issei looked up to see a very attractive young woman there. Blue-green eyes stared at him in surprise. She was wearing what appeared to be a school uniform; button-down, long sleeved white shirt, black tie, shoulder cape, corset, skirt, brown shoes. What stood out to Issei was her long, red hair. He'd seen redheads before, Irish Leprechauns guilty of fraud and embezzlement so as to warrant Tartarus incarceration. But this girl took it to an all-new level. Her hair was blood red, unnerving as well as fascinating him.

(Red hair? Bah, I don't like her.)

'Albion!' Issei hissed. 'Be polite'

(Listen kid. _Red_ Dragon Emperor. _Enemy_. _Red_ hair she-devil. What do you think I see?)

'Don't be so petty, besides you were needlessly worrying over my hair color not five minutes ago.'

Refocusing on the girl, who was quite obviously a devil, he noticed the other rather obvious features she had. (Damn. And here I thought the Cat had the largest breasts on record.) Albion said dryly.

'You are not helping!'

"Hello there. Your name is Issei Hyoudou, correct?"

(How does she know?)

"Yes, though I don't seem to have the pleasure of knowing yours."

(Don't try to sweet talk her! Remember, _Red_ is enemy!)

The girl smiled, a kind smile. "I'm sorry, it seems I've been a terrible host. My name is Rias Gremory."

'What do you know about her?'

(I know that the family is well known for compassion and protectiveness of their servants. Though on an individual level this is the first I've heard of her specifically. Said family is also the line that produced the current Lucifer.) Albion paused, then continued. (Let it also be known that most Gremory family members have blood _red_ hair.)

'Grow up!'

Issei's smile did not reach his eyes. If she thought him so easily swayed by a smile and apology then this wasn't going to end well. "Gremory. One of the remaining Pillar Clans. Holds the rank of Duke and one of most famous Devil Families. May I presume you're the one who reincarnated me?"

To her credit, Rias did not show any sign of surprise at his knowledge of her family. Though her words were guarded after that. "Yes, I am. May I ask how you knew that so quickly? You've been unconscious for two weeks now, and no one's had a chance to tell you."

'No one? No quite.' Disregarding Albion's chuckles as background noise, Issei simply said, "I've done training with my life force before; I know if it changes. I've also met other Devils before, usually strays, so I know what energy to look for." Not exactly lying, but not telling the whole truth. Dragons lived for these verbal sparring matches.

"Impressive. Though given everything I've heard about you, I shouldn't be surprised."

That gained his interest. "Oh? Where have you heard of me?" Inwardly, he was panicking. 'Has word of my escape already gotten out? The devils don't associate with Tartarus but would they throw me back in?'

(Calm down. Hear her out. She may be _red_ , but any new information is important.)

"I heard it all from someone who wouldn't have lied. In fact, it was on her request that I saved you."

"Her?"

"Issei?" A new voice came from the open door. Staring past Rias, Issei's jaw dropped.

"Ake... Akeno?" His voice was equal parts disbelief as well as sheer joy.

"I'll let you have a moment to catch up." Rias smiled once more and turned to leave. Softly shutting the door behind her, she left the two in peace. 'Hmm. Now that he's cleaned up a bit, he seems rather intriguing. It helps that he's quite handsome as well.' Cheeks blushing, she shook her head to rid herself of those impure thoughts. 'Not now. Besides, Akeno has laid claim to him already.'

* * *

Back in the now quiet bedroom, the two devils stared at each other with disguised longing, though both were hesitant in how to show it. Regardless of how they felt, it did seem strange to meet someone you cared about after a decade without seeing them. Neither was entirely comfortable with the situation, awkward enough as it was.

"Issei are you-"

"How have you bee-"

Both started at the same time but ceased to avoid interrupting the other further. Issei's ears reddened as he scratched the back of his head, while Akeno covered her mouth with one hand to hide her smile.

Issei halted his movements. "You go first." Fully expecting her to begin talking, he began to think of possible answers to potential questions. Lost in thought, Issei didn't notice that Akeno wasn't interested in talking. Utilizing all the speed her Queen attribute could muster, she sped towards the bed and hurled herself at him.

Issei was head and shoulders above her, and a great deal heavier. Because of this, he was flummoxed when Akeno's momentum pushed him onto his back on the bed, her arms wrapped around him. Instincts long since forgotten resurfaced, and he reacted, moving his arms to encircle her.

Burying her face into his chest, Akeno was crying her eyes out. After some time, she stopped and dried her eyes. Reaching for his hand with one of hers, and looking into his eyes, Issei was reminded of the way they had first met. Their positions were uncanny, the only difference being the course of time.

"Are you alright?" Akeno asked hesitantly. "You've been asleep for two weeks and we've been trying to heal you ever since we found you, but with very slow progress."

Issei winced. "I have a splitting headache right now, everything is sore, my senses are in flux, and I'm confused as to where and when I am." Akeno lowered her head, tears threatening to spill from her eyes once more. They would have if not for a gentle hand wiping them away before gently pulling her face upwards again. Seeing her confusion, Issei smiled. "All that aside, there's a pretty girl in my arms. I'll be fine."

Akeno searched for anything that indicated he was lying but found none. His smile was genuine, mirth danced behind his eyes. Finding no reason to disbelieve him, and cursing herself for looking for his flaws, she smiled in return and snuggled into his side, cautious of his recently healed injuries. "If you don't feel all that well, then perhaps there's something that pretty girl can do."

"Oh?"

Leaning up and forward so that their faces were level, she closed her eyes before kissing him. Chaste, nothing like the teasing older sister persona she had built, this was something to remind him of their shared time together. Clearly he remembered as well for he began to return it in kind.

Breaking off their connection, Akeno whispered into his ear. "Welcome home, Issei."

* * *

'Albion, finding a cure is priority one. Start thinking of ways to help me.'

(Cure? CURE? What's there to cure? Your physiology or the magic keeping you alive? There is no cure. Man up and deal with it.)

Akeno had fallen asleep on his chest a few hours before, trapping him in place. This had prompted Issei to nap as well, if only to sleep off the dizzying mix of holy and demonic power simmering inside him. It hadn't gone as he had hoped. While his limbs were less sore, he still had trouble focusing due to his headache, and his senses seemed permanently jumbled. Small matters to those who've been sick before, but the loss of ability was staggering for a predator that relied on those faculties without thinking.

The pair of devils had woken around the same time before Akeno had reluctantly gotten up, citing the need to socialize with their fellow devils. Before they left, she retied her hair; Issei idly noting that it was the same ribbon he had given her all those years ago.

Issei had stood up only to immediately fall back to the bed, still somewhat weakened. Akeno had smiled gently, tugging one arm over her shoulders as she guided him back to the clubroom. Once there, Issei took note of the inhabitants and committed them to memory. Rias, sitting in a high-backed chair, was behind a desk at the other end of the room. On the couches between them and her were two others. One slim, blond teenager, roughly around Issei's age, was calmly reading. Across from him was a young girl, petite, and seemed much younger. Noticing their entrance, she looked up, only to frown slightly before resuming consumption from a box of sweets.

Rias herself was looking through some papers but looked up and smiled at their appearance. Eager for the distraction from business and contracts, she shuffled them aside before speaking. "It's good to see you up and about Issei. I'd like you to meet the other Devils in my peerage. This is Yuuto Kiba and Koneko Toujou. They are my Knight and Rook, respectively."

The other boy smiled and extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Issei took his hand in a firm grip to accommodate the gesture. "Likewise." He awkwardly tried to move, seeing as Akeno was still supporting him, to give the same courtesy to Koneko. "I'll be in your care as well." She eyed him warily before grudgingly accepting it, though she said nothing in response.

"You'll have to forgive Koneko. I'm afraid you bled quite a bit on her newly cleaned floor when we brought you here." Rias apologized.

He didn't really understand the problem, but then again, Issei realized that he couldn't hold everyone to his standards. Coming to the realization that, intentionally or not, he had caused unnecessary work for the girl, he sighed in anticipation. Facing her, he bowed his head. "For that I do apologize." He gave her a weary smile. "Trust me, I have no intention of being injured to that extent again."

That was enough to peak the curiosity of every other devil in the room. While they didn't say anything at first, everyone seemed interested. Even the stoic Koneko leaned forward to hear the story that presumably was to come. In the end, it was Rias that asked the fated question.

"Do you mind telling us what exactly happened to you? I understand that it may be rather soon to discuss this but I'd appreciate knowing the circumstances of how someone came to be so badly wounded."

Carefully moving to sit next to Kiba and across from Koneko, Issei squirmed. Both out of discomfort as he was reluctant to disclose how he had been cornered, as well as to get situated on a couch that was softer than he was used to. They sure as Hell didn't have such luxuries back in the pit.

"How... how much do you know about me?"

Rias paused. "We know you're half-dragon, half-human hybrid. Besides that, all I know is what Akeno has told me and the condition we found you in two weeks ago."

Issei winced. "I guess that's not much to go on, and I do owe you answers. Though it is a rather short story." Taking a deep breath, he decided the best course was to get it over with. "Until about a day or two before you found me, I've been stuck in Tartarus."

Now that got a few reactions, varied as they were. Kiba's visage flickered, as if he was trying to hide the fact that he was re-evaluating his opinion of him. Koneko didn't bother hiding her disdain as she scowled and addressed him. "Convict."

Rias and Akeno didn't say anything, though Akeno had her hands clasped and covering her mouth in shock, while Rias looked spooked.

Issei grimaced. "I guess it's a lost cause to tell you that I'm innocent?"

Regaining her composure, Rias immediately began pressuring him for clarification. "What do you mean by that?!"

"I was incarcerated at seven years old for a crime that I didn't commit. No trial, no phone call, just two Grigori lapdogs failing to understand that a half-blood child is nowhere near to the destructive level of a fully grown Dragon." Issei was careful to word his statements. He didn't know if any word of his father's change into an Evil Dragon had become widespread. Keeping that relation secret seemed possible, depending on how much Akeno had told the Devils. For that matter, he was careful to label his captors specifically as Grigori, not Fallen Angels, so as to spare Akeno, and by extension Baraqiel, of any blame or ill intent. "I was in my house at the time, trying to find my parents when they decided it was easier to catch me than keep searching for their actual target."

This calmed down the others. Kiba looked sincerely apologetic. Koneko resumed her usual expression, and Rias visibly calmed down. For her part, Akeno did look relieved, but Issei knew that she hurting due to the actions of other Fallen Angels. Resolving to talk to her later about it, he asked, "It took a while, but I managed to modify a few different dragon and energy-type techniques in order to escape." Not entirely true, but it would do for now.

"Very well then." Rias seemed pleased by this. "Since the current Devil Kings have forcefully eliminated all ties to the Tartarus Facility, it will be a simple matter to grant you diplomatic immunity. However, that status is assured so long as you remain a member of my household."

"So I'm to be a servant then, is that it?" Issei was obviously less than pleased with the foreseen arrangement. "I've spent more than half my life in a cage, doing everything I could to claw my way to freedom and now I'm free only to live as a slave?" Standing up, he shook his head violently. "Sorry, but I'll take my chances." Issei managed to take three unsteady steps to the door before keeling over.

Hands gently grasped his shoulders to pull him upright. Looking at the good Samaritans, Issei noted that both Akeno and Kiba had moved to assist him. With their combined efforts, he was returned to his seat only to slouch in exhaustion.

"And where would you go?" Rias' voice was kind and gentle. "You're still too weak from the reincarnation and healing you've undergone. You wouldn't last long as a Stray Devil, much less a rogue dragon. Just hear me out."

"That depends on what you have to say."

"I know that it looks bad. I know that you must be feeling terrible that the Fates haven't been kind to you. You have every reason to be angry. You have every right to leave regardless of me saving you or not."

That was a surprise. "You're just going to let me go?"

"If it was that easy, we wouldn't be having this discussion. I know you have little reason to believe me but in my peerage, I treat my servants like my own family. I would never ask any of them to do something I wasn't willing to do myself, nor would I demand they do anything of a dishonorable nature or intent without proper reason. Should you choose to remain, you'll find that I allow my servants a great deal of personal freedom, something that you obviously want. I know that I have no contract with you save for the Pawns inside you, but I am still asking."

While he wasn't particularly enthused by the benefits, his respect for her did rise. Issei had detected no deceit in her words, nor any ill intent. She genuinely wanted him to stay. If he didn't value his freedom so much, then her words would have enticed him into staying already. Looking around the room to the others, he saw eager and trusting faces, excluding the inexpressive Koneko.

Addressing them, he asked, "Can we have a few minutes?"

Looking to their master for consent, she gave it with a slight nod. Koneko and Kina filed out immediately, while Akeno laid a hand on his shoulder for comfort before following. It was a quiet after that, a silence that Rias did not seem eager to disrupt.

"Why?"

"Pardon?"

"Why did you reincarnate me? Why were you so willing to let me go? Why do you have to be so honest with me?" For some reason, he smiled. "Why do you have to be so damn likable?"

"I honestly can't tell if you're complaining or complimenting me."

"As far as I can tell, I've got the energy signatures of eight Pawns inside me. Am I wrong?"

"No, you're correct in that regard."

"That makes it all the more confusing. You've spent eight pieces on me, sacrificing the numerical advantage in order to recruit me, and then you're willing to let me walk? You're not lying about that are you?"

"No. I suppose I should explain. Yes, I reincarnated you because Akeno asked it of me. After all our years together, she's my best friend, I'd do anything for her." Issei suppressed a twitch of annoyance at her declaration. "As for why I'd let you go, I guess it's because I admire you."

"I don't just mean you personally." She clarified at Issei's dumbfounded expression. "All I've heard about you from Akeno indicates that you're a good person. That I don't doubt. It's more than that because in a way, I'm jealous. I grew up on stories of epic heroes, beautiful princesses, and mighty dragons. I always wanted to be the princess swept off her feet falling in love with her hero at first sight. Though now, I envy the dragon. Of the three, he has the least expected of him and therefore has the most freedom of them all. The freedom to choose his own future and accepting his own consequences. The idea of taking that right away from a dragon doesn't sit well with me and that's why I'm willing to let you go."

"To further your comparison, I assume there's a hero waiting for you then?"

"My father and brother arranged a marriage contract between me and a son of a prominent devil family. It's something done without my consent and even worse, I can't stand him, while he doesn't hide how he lusts after me."

Hikari would have been proud of her son that day. Not only did he not outwardly react, he even kept control over his loud-mouthed tendencies. Carefully thinking of a response he seethed inwardly. An arranged marriage was anathema to dragons; the very nature of the bond made such practices abhorrent.

"So then the reason why you asked for me to stay..."

"I've been denied and cut off at every chance to break the contract. It may come down to a Rating Game to dissolve it; a Game that I am not prepared for."

"So you need a ringer. Someone who can secure your victory should it come to that."

"I was hoping that would be you. Assuming you don't mind being both the hero and the dragon in this story."

'Albion? Any thoughts?'

(Kid, nothing I say or do can refute her claims, she's being completely honest or is an enchantress worthy to be titled succubus. A fitting distinction given what she is, though unnecessary considering her likely desire to remain unspoiled.)

'Must you be so crass?'

(Like it or not, you're a devil now. Their politics now involve you through her. This is just another game to overcome, just like turning your foes against each other back in the ring. I'm confident you can fight and win against most Devils her age; it's those much older that worry me. It'll be a challenge for me to remain hidden while fighting them.)

'That's that, but what to do now? I may not be able to hide you indefinitely under her watch.'

(I don't have all the answers. Do what you think is right.)

Returning his focus to the girl before him, Issei sighed. "I'll compromise then."

Rias had begun to look dejected after mentioning that she was engaged. His words cleared that mournful look and replaced it with a glimmer of hope.

"I'll help you should it come down to a Rating Game. After that, we'll see. I make no promises for what will come after."

"I... thank you, Issei Hyoudou."

"Don't thank me yet, we still don't know if I can beat your fiancé and his peerage. Besides, if I understand correctly, if I was to defeat his entire set single handedly, that would lower your own scores as well."

* * *

(You continue to surprise me. What made you decide to stay?)

'A number of reasons actually. I don't like the idea that arranged marriages are still acceptable in some cultures. I know I can't hold the world to our standards but I can do something about it. Besides, she was right. Where can we go? Kuoh is one of the last habitable nesting sites. While we could find some hidden dragon territory out there, I don't want to spend my life in fear, waiting for my demons to come chasing after me. I won't confine myself in a cave to wait and die. And finally, I do owe her. Notice that she barely brought up the fact that I'd be dead without her help. It doesn't sit well with me to just leave.'

(Too damn noble is what you are. Though I'm proud of your reasoning and calmly arriving at your conclusion. Perhaps fighting isn't your only strong suit.)

'Let's hope so. Constant conflict would bore me.'

Issei had taken his leave and left to wander the clubhouse. Having found only more rooms for various purposes, as well as one with an intricately complicated magical lock, he had taken to the rooftop to watch the sunset.

'So. What do you think of the others in her peerage.'

(The former Fallen, Akeno. I like her. You said you were in the initial bonding stages with her before your imprisonment?)

'Yes. Though I'm not sure where we stand now. It's been too long to be certain.'

(Give it time. You have plenty of it. For once, no one is planning to stab you in the back.)

'Poor choice of words in this case, remember what the Nekomata did to me.'

(That's partially why I brought this up. While your senses are dulled, mine are not. The child, Koneko. When you met, I sensed the power of another Nekomata.)

'Seriously?'

(Indeed, though it was greatly restrained. I don't believe she's as strong as the Cat, but she has greater control by not using her abilities.)

'You've lost me.'

(You know how to hide your aura; it's how you keep my presence a secret. She's doing the same thing, though it's not perfected. Her energy is... unsteady at best. Like a blade dulled after years of disuse. She may not be using her Nekomata abilities at all.)

Issei was silent. His mind blank, he was unsure how to describe the current situation. (Listen, I know what you're thinking. Just as you said it wasn't right to abandon Rias when you owe her a great deal, listen when I say it isn't fair to judge her by the actions of others. Even we dragons have our own distinct aberrations; you can't expect Koneko to act anything like Kuroka. More importantly, she has _white_ hair. I trust her.)

"Why does everyone have to be so trusting today"? Venting, he did not realize he had spoken aloud until he heard a voice behind him.

"Some days are better than others, though that has little to do with general composure." Startled, Issei whirled to find Kiba calmly observing the sunset as well. "As for trust, Rias is very generous with it, should she find an individual worthy of it."

"And you? Are you the same?"

Sheepishly grinning and rubbing the back of his head, Kiba's response was immediate. "Usually, though it seems today, I have not been at my best."

"Oh?"

"When you said you came from Tartarus, I was on guard immediately. I didn't think of you as a person, I saw you as a threat. I'm sorry for that, it's not everyday someone escapes there, much less claims innocence."

"I don't blame you for being suspicious. If anything, I'd be worried if you were that accepting of me so soon."

"I suppose that's true. Shall we start anew?"

"Yes, let's."

Shaking hands once more, the two then climbed down. That is to say Kiba climbed, Issei didn't even bother and used his wings to glide. Re-entering the clubhouse, they made their way to the main room to find Rias and Akeno talking in hushed tones with Koneko snacking quietly. Both the older girls looked up, then smiled, immediately setting Issei on alert.

"Good, Kiba found you." Rias seemed pleased for whatever reason. "There are a few more things to discuss. As I'm sure you've guessed, my peerage and I use this clubhouse as a meeting place, using Occult Research as a means to operate without interference from the school. As a member of my household, you'll be joining it."

"Wait, what?"

"There is also the matter of you enrolling at Kuoh Academy. I made some calls and arranged for records to be made and certified for enrollment as a second year. While you certainly look older, age wise you'd fit in with the second years, additionally you'll be playing catch up on all the lessons you didn't receive in prison."

"Hold on, I didn't agree to-"

"There's a host of other matters that need attending to. Your housing situation, backstory, and many more." Akeno took over to grant her King a respite. "Seeing as it's quite late, you'll stay here tonight while we get started tomorrow on the first order of business."

"First? How many-"

"We can't have you walking about in prison garb or that jacket you stole, you wouldn't fit in among the other students. We'll be getting you a set of uniforms as well as everyday apparel."

(I think I know where this is going.)

Rias and Akeno smiled simultaneously, something that did both endear and terrify the now cognizant Issei. "Time to go shopping, Issei. Bright and early before the morning crowds."

"You can't be serious!"

"Sorry Issei." First the girls, now Kiba! "You must be dressed appropriately as it affects the reputation of the club."

"Improper dress is forbidden." Koneko deadpanned. "That goes double for convicts."

"Tyranny and oppression. That's what this is."

"Sorry, Issei but you'll thank us when this is over. Besides, I've been meaning to go shopping anyway." Akeno smirked. "I really should be thanking you for the excuse."

(Perhaps you should have stayed in Tartarus. It may have been safer there.)

* * *

AN: Thank you to all for reading. Please review, comment, like/fav, whatever you feel is adequate! Especially review, I can't improve without hearing from you!

This is actually the third iteration of the chapter and it mostly revolved around Koneko. After much internal debate, I decided to dull Issei's senses so he doesn't know who she is. I know that a lot of you were looking forward to Issei meeting Shirone and all that, but I found this better. I want to build it up to right before the reunion with Kuroka.

Can't think of any other points of interest, so I'll let you guys take the floor. Lemme know what you think!


	6. Off with His Head!

**Thank you to all who've followed/fav'd this story. Always glad to hear more people are interested!**

* * *

 _TheLengendaryBalance_ – Still debating on that, depends on if I can find a way around canon

 _Karlos1234ify_ – Hades is involved in the light novels. That's all I'll say, besides that you might appreciate this chapter a bit more.

 _Guest_ – Oh, she will. She will.

 _NAFNAF509_ – Thanks for the continued support! Hope this meets expectations!

 _Sasuke75249_ – thanks!

 _Groszekace_ – Had to find a way to draw out Shirone/Koneko identity. Muddling senses was a first step but then I had to think of ways for his altered body to function with the new balance of power. Silvered hair seemed a good way to show there was some damage done. Cliché I know, but it actually plays out later.

 _Zeus501_ – Thanks, will do!

 _Shdowknight121_ – Glad you appreciate it! I will do my best!

 _L'assassin_ _orange_ – Those stories do have their own merits, some are quite enjoyable. I just wanted to find a reasonable way to make Issei stronger yet comply with canon. Kill Issei? Then find another supernatural entity to do it and justify it. That's how Ares came into play, though since he seems to be a favorite I'll be sure to involve him more later on. Don't expect non-Biblical factions to play a major role for a little while longer. Also, I recently found your SAO fic, update soon!

 _SatanPie_ – Thanks a lot! Glad to see my humor is appreciated!

 _DatGuitarGirl_ THANK YOU! All the feels go straight to the heart. Will try to make waits as brief as humanly possible.

 _Shini_ _Kurogane_ – Thanks, and I have to agree with you about the latest season. As for romance, don't ask in a review.

 _amadan_ – personally, I find that demidrake Issei is more fun to write. However, I'm well aware of my own abilities and know that it will be increasingly more difficult to write if I deviate too far from canon.

 _T-B-R_ – all in good time my friend, and thank you.

 _Reaper495_ – Thanks for the support, glad to see you're interested!

* * *

Disclaimer: See 1st Chapter

* * *

" " – Speech

' ' – Thoughts

( ) – Albion, mental

 **( ) – Albion, speaking**

* * *

It took longer than normal for him to wake, though Issei managed it in the end. In his defense, the bed he was on was much softer and much more comfortable than the bunk he had back in his cell. Warm and sleepy, he was content to remain there indefinitely. He would have were it not for some new developments that his sleep-addled brain quickly took note of.

First, and seemingly most important, was that his senses had been restored to their former capacity. While his eyes were still closed, he tested each of his other senses. Touch, smell, and hearing all checked out at or above the levels he was accustomed to. This restoration of abilities prompted the discovery of the morning's highlight. Each sense was screaming at him that he was not alone.

Cracking open his right eye, he saw a dark expanse of midnight hair. Further investigation confirmed that it was Akeno's scent, something he had once again memorized the previous day. Her face was serene, though her eyes twitched behind their lids as she dreamt. This was something he had missed, the peacefulness she instilled in him. Issei may have been content to stay and listen to her breathing and heartbeat forever if he had the opportunity. However, his observations weren't quite finished.

While it had previously escaped his notice, he began to understand the soft sensations that his right arm was entrapped by. Finding his arm immobile, and by observing the position she lay in, he came to one mind-halting conclusion.

She was naked as the day she was born, trapping his arm between her breasts.

'This is it. Heaven exists, and I have laid eyes upon it.'

His earlier attempt to move his arm must have hastened her own wakening. She stirred, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light. Akeno yawned slightly, before noticing the incriminating position they were in.

"Good morning, Issei. How was your sleep?"

"Stimulating." He deadpanned. "And yours?"

"Best I've had in years." Akeno smiled sultrily, clearly trying to milk this situation for all it was worth, though unbeknownst to her she'd be hard pressed to make him squirm after two years with Kuroka. "Though I do have to ask, how are you feeling?"

"Great. Everything seems relatively normal now. Did you have something to do with that?"

"It's a traditional devil healing ability. Devils do so appreciate the special bonds a _skinship_ can produce." That got a rise out of him; he wasn't expecting _that_ response.

"So for the past two weeks, I've had a pretty girl in bed with me, without my knowledge might I add, as well as…" Issei's voice trailed off as he tried to hide his wandering gaze, though Akeno easily noticed the attention she was receiving.

"Au naturel is the foundation of such an esteemed custom." While she said this, she moved to sit up, letting the sheet drop and expose her upper body. Now Issei was fighting a losing battle to respect her modesty as he kept his eyes from drinking in every detail. Leaning towards and over him, Akeno let her… generous assets… rest upon his own bare chest. "I hope you don't mind."

"Gah!"

"Oh? It seems you're not as unresponsive as you let on." She licked her lips. "This will be so much fun. Though sadly, it'll have to wait."

Torn between relief at the end of her teasing as well as mourning her cessation, Issei cocked his head as he tried to make sense of her words. Whatever feeling he expressed was interpreted as confusion since she was quick to clarify. "I fully intend for our first time to be just the two of us."

Blushing furiously now, Issei followed her gaze to his other side where his heart stopped. Using his shoulder as a pillow, Rias peacefully slept with her breasts encompassing his upper arm.

It goes without saying that she was equally nude.

(Whatever you do, don't disgrace the legacy of the dragons!)

'What in the hell do you mean by that!'

The Vanishing Dragon chose to remain silent after that. Whatever Albion meant, Issei could only hope that it was intended as encouragement. However, that left him in the unenviable position of what course of action that supported. Thankfully, it seemed that the girls would make the decision for him.

Whether of her own accord or by the actions of her bedfellows, Rias was waking. Rubbing her eyes to hasten the process, she gave a small yawn before propping herself up on one arm. She stared at her Queen and Pawn, a look of amusement crossing her face. She must have been well aware of the view she was offering to Issei, though she made no effort to cover up.

"Good morning you two. I trust you both slept well?" While she wasn't using the same sultry tone as Akeno, her words had nearly the same effect on the male.

"Ufufu, we are doing splendidly Rias." Akeno answered for the both of them, but the sincerity behind her words was quite obvious. Issei moved his lips, but was still somewhat speechless from finding both beauties in bed with him.

"Yes, I can see that. Do try and show some restraint with our junior, Akeno. It may be enough to push Issei over the edge and unleash his primal instincts on us young maidens." With a gentle smile, Rias released Issei's arm and got out of the bed. By reaching for her clothing, she bent over in a way that set Issei's blood boiling.

'Fuck, how much more of this can I take!'

(You're doing rather well, all things considered.)

'I was able to restrain myself perfectly against Kuroka, why am I losing my mind here?'

(Side effect of becoming a devil, perhaps? You may be reacting to your subconscious desires. Dragons your age are usually quite sexually active. Personally, I find the fact that you aren't ravaging at least one of them right now speaks volumes for your self-control.)

'I hate you.' Tearing himself away from the mental link and doing his best to ignore it, he tried to focus on anything else. Almost immediately, he tried to shift his attention elsewhere, as his gaze had been drawn back to the two succubi still in the room with him.

Rias put her underwear back on before gathering the rest of her garments. She lightly stepped towards the exit, calling over her shoulder. "Please get ready, we have much to do today and I'd prefer to get it done sooner rather than later." With that, she left, closing the door behind her.

Still sprawled over him, Akeno let out a long sigh. "And it was just getting _fun_ too. Though she does have a point, there are plenty of things to attend to." Taking her time to peal herself off his torso, Akeno lightly stepped away to collect her belongings as well, though she made no move to dress or cover herself. Winking at him, she strolled into the connected bathroom, and shut the door. Moments later, the sound of rushing water emanated from the walls, presumably for the shower. Issei nearly relaxed, until he realized that he had never heard the lock click, as he understood Akeno's subtle intentions.

'What have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

"Good! We're almost all here!" Rias seemed rather excitable today. Issei had waited for Akeno to leave before he finished his morning rituals and dressed before going to the clubroom proper. There he found Rias, Akeno, and Kiba lounging patiently. They had each forfeited their school uniforms, choosing to dress casually instead. After a few minutes, Koneko arrived, wearing a sundress that made her seem rather adorable.

"Good morning." She greeted the others before addressing Issei. "Convict."

Adorable? Decidedly less so now.

Since they were all present, Rias gestured with both hands and a magical circle appeared on the floor. Issei noted that it was identical to the one on the flier he had grabbed. 'Wow. If I hadn't gotten that flier, where would I be right now?' he wondered to himself. Joining the others in the center, he felt a tingle in his chest before it seemingly yanked him downward, and then up again, depositing the group in a back alley near the shopping district.

Issei stumbled, seemingly unsettled due to the quick change in motion. Though the situation was a bit more intricate than he let on. At the moment he had passed through the portal, he had felt a rather severe case of dizziness, perhaps a touch of nausea. He guessed it had something to do with his resistance to magic at best, his aura at worst. Regardless, Kiba was quick to support him. "Don't worry, it happens to everyone on their first time."

The girls were already walking towards the mall, though even Koneko seemed excited at the prospect. Issei turned to Kiba and then his face fell. Kiba's visage seemed resigned, as if he knew exactly what entailed coming here with a trio of girls. His fears confirmed, all Issei could do was square his shoulders and follow half-heartedly.

However terrifying it is to go shopping with a girl, Issei had found something worse. While the girls stopped to observe and occasionally try on several outfits or accessories, in the end, their goal was to completely construct a new wardrobe for him. Subjected to several hours of being a living doll, forced to try and retry outfits until the older girls were satisfied, Issei began to truly know despair. What made matters worse is that when he sealed away the packages and parcels to relieve his burden, the girls took this as a sign to continue, as well as extort promises that he would accompany them on future excursions.

As the day wore on, something else began to bother Issei. While not a very self-conscious person, he was unnerved by the amount of attention he was receiving. Rias and Akeno seemed quite content to let him model many of the latest fashions, and they appeared to enjoy showing him off. However, by doing so, he was subjected to the stares, gazes, and wanton looks of nearly every other girl in his vicinity.

'Albion, this is starting to freak me out. Come on, help me!'

The dragon inside him appeared equally aggravated. (It's both a part of who and what you are. Each of my wielders has had no difficulty in attracting potential suitors of their own preference. Additionally, you're the first half-dragon to be my host, and that only makes the attraction stronger. You're an apex predator; each of these girls instinctively sees you as an ideal mate to ensure their safety and that of their offspring.)

'You're kidding me!'

(I'm afraid not.) Now Albion seemed amused at his suffering. (Each of my hosts has 'gotten lucky' as this generation says. You could get a harem of your own, if you really wanted to.)

'Fuck that.'

(Lancelot said the exact same thing, citing chivalry and honor as his reasons, though that didn't stop him from having his fun as well. He always found the occasional lovely maiden or two to rescue and seduce.)

'Lancelot was one of my predecessors? Why didn't I know that?'

(Where do you think the term ' _White Knight_ ' originated?) Albion now sounded rather smug. (As for why, I never gave you his combat experience because he only had to fight opponents much weaker than himself. Mordred tried to become king and claim Excalibur to compensate for his inability to _Boost_ more than twice.)

'Huh. The things you learn.'

(Indeed. Now, if you're done asking questions, put a shirt on. The females are drooling.)

Issei shook his head to clear his thoughts and found that Albion was right; there was a small crowd of teenage girls gathered outside the store, pressed to the glass to observe him. Blushing furiously, he ducked out of sight, pulled on the nearest shirt in his size, and found Rias to ask if they were done for now.

"Well, I suppose that will suffice for now." Rias sighed. "I guess the fun had to end sometime."

"You call that fun?"

Shaking his head in disbelief, Issei noted that both Rias and surprisingly Koneko were sporting faint blushes of their own. Akeno looked disappointed for some reason, though if he had to guess, it was because the free show was over.

* * *

The Gremory group left the mall, filing into the same alley to teleport somewhere else. Once again, Issei's body reacted negatively to the use of magic, though he was able to steady himself and thereby avoid suspicion.

Their final destination from the portal was a mid-rise apartment complex. Only a few blocks away from school, it was in a quiet neighborhood that Issei remembered fondly as a place where he had often played in the streets.

"Well, here we are. Time to acquire housing for our newest member." Rias calmly strode to the entryway of the building, as if she owned the place. Sensing his confusion, Kiba clarified for him.

"The Gremory family aided in the reconstruction of Kuoh nearly a decade ago. Rias' family owns many buildings in the area; this duplex is one of them. It makes sense that she'd find a place for you on such short notice."

"I guess so."

The five teenagers entered the lobby, where Rias spoke to the representative at the welcome desk. After a few minutes, she returned. "Come on now, time to see your suite."

'Suite?'

(As someone of your status undoubtedly deserves.)

After a short elevator ride, Issei found himself at the top floor. Following the others at his own pace, he admired the lavish decorations. White walls, adorned with gold latticework. Marble statues in equally spaced alcoves. He had yet to even enter his room and the place screamed expensive to him.

Handing him a key card, Rias motioned to the door at the end of the hall. Inserting it into the lock, it clicked, allowing him to gently push on the door to open. Inside, he was faced with a spacious entryway opening into a furnished living room. Said room had two hallways across from each other, while opposite him was a floor-to-ceiling layered window. Further observation showed that a set of hinges were set into the upper panel. While he had yet to see the bedroom or any of the other rooms, he was already sold. The window alone offered him something Tartarus denied, the freedom to fly whenever he pleased. First, he had to determine what was acceptable.

"You're sure about letting me stay here?" He turned back to Rias as he asked. "I don't want to be a burden."

"I'm quite sure. Besides, everyone else seems to be adjusting nicely."

To his surprise, the others had already begun exploring. Kiba had stepped up to the window to appreciate the view. Crossing his arms, it seemed like he could be there for a while.

Koneko had already moved to one of the couches. Seating herself, she moved around to find the most comfortable position before simply stating that it would suffice. Regardless of what she said, it was clear she had no intention of moving for some time.

Akeno had disappeared down one of the hallways. Returning, she confirmed that the hallway had two bedrooms with connected bathrooms, a modest kitchen, and a study. Rias confirmed that the floor plan was nearly identical on the other side, though with an expansive bath in lieu of the kitchen and study.

"Well? What do you think?" Rias seemed worried that he wouldn't accept it.

"If it's really alright, then I'll take it. Besides, I really like it. You don't get a view like this in Hell." Taking his first steps into the living room, he took a deep breath to understand his whereabouts. The background smells informed him that the suite had been vacant for some time now, that didn't bother him. What got his attention were the scents of the people around him.

Akeno smelled of lavender still, though it seemed charged with ozone. That made sense, Baraqiel did sometimes use lightning in their spars. Kiba's scent was that of a normal human, though heavily mixed with forged metal. Interesting, a sacred gear maybe? Rias had an authoritative air around her, both in her manner and her scent. He couldn't quite place it exactly, but he could identify sugar mixed with… something else that forewarned danger. The last scent put him on guard though.

He had known that Koneko was a Nekomata. Logically, he knew that he shouldn't treat her unfairly just because of his tainted relationship with Kuroka. So why did her scent remind him so much of the Black Cat? Forcing himself to remind calm, he took a moment to settle his breathing and racing heartbeat. Looking at Koneko, Issei began to try and understand.

Koneko seemed to avoid giving any sign that she was a cat demon. If Albion was right, it seemed that she was denying her heritage altogether, something that both helped and hurt her case. If she chose to not associate with her kind, then perhaps she had her reasons. On the other hand, denying one's heritage never sat well with prideful dragons.

Ultimately, Issei chose to give her the benefit of a doubt. She may not be his biggest fan, but she didn't mean him any harm. If that remained true, then he'd at least be amiable with her.

"Well, I guess I'd better get settled then." Issei grinned. "I don't suppose I could ask for help in decorating, could I?"

It was only a matter of three hours at most for them to fully furnish the suite. The previous occupant had left behind most of the appliances, making it a rather short list of what else was required. Personally, Issei didn't see the point in having an oven or any other heat-related cooking implement but he acquiesced to those who didn't have his control over fire. While he emptied the contents of his arrays and organized them in the master bedroom, Kiba had left to acquire the needed instruments. Upon exiting the room, he found the Akeno and Rias had moved around the furniture, so as to have more feminine touches. Albion found this amusing as Issei had yet to spend one night there and already decisions about the appearance of the suite were being made without him.

Inevitably, it darkened outside. Kiba and Koneko both took their leave so as to finish a few contracts, as well as prepare for school the next day. Rias and Akeno stayed behind only for a little while longer.

"Remember, this is a Gremory-owned building. All your expenses and utilities are paid. I trust you won't abuse that privilege." Rias entrusted to him the spare key, as well as a small package. Opening it, he found a smart phone, already detailed with the contact information of everyone in her peerage, though he didn't know that yet. "You can use this to get in touch with us when we're not at school. Take care not to lose it. Good night and see you at school tomorrow!" Rias primly turned on her heel before he could say anything. Downcast, Issei turned to Akeno, hoping she could plead his case.

"Sorry Issei, but you do have to go to school after all." Well, hoping didn't hurt anyone. "Oh, cheer up. We may not be in the same class or year, but I'll still be around if my cute junior needs any help. Who knows? Maybe we could get lost, find a nice broom closet together." Winking with the same teasing look she had that morning, she kissed him on the cheek before leaving as well. For good measure, she had added an extra sway in her hips.

(Still having doubts in bonding with her? She clearly wants you.)

'I think I'd prefer to wait. She might like me and the feeling is mutual, but… I don't want to rush it. Besides, if we beat Rias' fiancé, then I'm technically free to leave.'

(By that same logic, if you lose…)

'I won't think about that now.'

Glancing down at the phone in his hand, Issei frowned. 'I probably should have asked how to use this thing before they left. Any ideas?'

(I was with you in Tartarus while the world moved on. I have no idea either.)

'Damn. Well, here goes nothing.' Pressing the one visible button, Issei was surprised to see the screen light up and writing appear. 'A step-by-step customization process? This seems overly complicated.'

(One of my previous hosts wasn't strong enough to wake me and lived a long happy life. Imagine my surprise to find that humans had discovered how to utilize electricity.)

'I feel so out of place now. I'm going to be the first White Dragon Emperor to lose to a piece of metal and wire.'

(It shall make for an interesting tale.)

Deciding to waive his exploration of the digital world, Issei set the phone down before walking to the giant window. Giving it a once-over, he took a moment to appreciate its convenience. While he may have been able to fit through the other windows, this was the only one facing away from the other buildings nearby. He could take off and land without being detected this late.

'One quick flight won't hurt, right?'

(So long as it's _only_ a quick flight, I think so. But you never know.) Albion seemed amused, as a teasing snort sounded through the link. (It _is_ a school night.)

'Try and let that stop me.' Issei undid the latch and gently pulled on the handle embedded in the window. Silently folding inward on itself, the portal swung open, conveniently wide enough to accommodate his wingspan. On a side note, Issei noticed that the furniture had been moved to allow him a clear path for a running start. Vowing to thank the girls for it later, Issei unfurled his natural wings before hurling himself outside.

* * *

(You have no one to blame but yourself. Stop complaining and move, kid!)

Despite all intention to only fly for a short time, Issei had flown around and above Kuoh for some time, only returning to his new home in the early morning. He had managed to nap for a few hours, though it didn't feel like enough.

'Why didn't you stop me?'

(You're better than that. Learn to maintain your discipline.)

'It was my first time flying without the pressure of escape or being killed. I wanted to enjoy it!'

(Learn to temper your desires. You're choices are your own, as are the consequences. Freedom of choice and the acceptance of their outcomes define our race; you have your freedom now, accept the punishment of your own making.)

'Yeah, fine.' Issei had managed to stay lucid enough to make a quick breakfast, eat, shower, then dress in record time. Eschewing the typical Kuoh Academy uniform, he had chosen practicality over formality in his attire. Considering that none of the standard uniforms would easily fit him, according to the rules, he did have some leeway in how he dressed.

First, he pulled on some black cargo pants and a grey t-shirt. Both fit him well enough and while it looked as if he belonged in the workforce rather than in school, both had his approval based on the fact they were flame and heat resistant. In the event he was forced to use his flames, he didn't want to burn away whatever he was wearing. Choosing equally protected boots, he glanced at his reflection in a mirror. 'Ok, I can work with this as casual wear. Besides, the extra pockets are a good cover for my array.'

(Only to a certain degree, though you're correct in theory. Unseal something too large or summon a great quantity and people will ask questions.)

Shrugging, he reached for a white, button-down shirt and jacket. This was the only concession to the dress code he could manage. Deciding to leave both unbuttoned, he eyed the necktie before wincing. Unbidden memories of a four-on-four fight resurfaced, painful memories considering his opponent had wrapped a tentacle around his neck. Even if it got him in trouble, he wouldn't wear such a convenient noose.

Leaving both his apartment and building behind, Issei managed the walk to school in short time. Upon his arrival, he found he was early enough to receive his schedule without attracting attention, just as he preferred. Passing through the courtyard and into the main building, he found the administrative office where he was able to pick up his schedule.

'Hmm. Math, science, literature, history. All in the same classroom. For the entire school day.'

(I can make this worse. Three words. High school classmates.)

'I hate you.'

Making his way to the designated classroom, Class 2B, he found it just before class began. The homeroom teacher took one look at him before nodding. "I've been expecting you. Class, we have a new student with us today, a transfer from overseas!"

Guessing that it was the cover story that Rias had fabricated for him, he stepped to the front of the class. Preparing his mind for the monotone introduction drivel, he managed to smile while greeting his peers. "Hello, my name is Issei Hyoudou. I'll be in your care."

"Oh my gosh, a cute guy!"

What?

"He looks like a prince!"

"No, he dresses like a soldier! He must be a hero!"

Realizing that for whatever reasons many of the girls seemed to like him, Issei internally screamed. He didn't want any attention, especially the flak from the other gender in the room.

"Dammit! Another pretty boy!"

"Stealing the hearts of all the girls!"

"Take your good looks elsewhere!"

"Die handsome!"

A smile tugged at his lips. It seemed that no matter where he went, somebody was after his head.

"No way!" one girl cried out. "He's the hot model from the mall yesterday!"

Instantly, the classroom became a symphony of excitement and outrage as both fan girls and angry boys argued over the overall opinion of him. The intensity of it nearly threatened to overwhelm his sensitive hearing. Blocking out all the excess sound, he turned back to the teacher. "There's a window spot over there. May I take it?"

Receiving a nod of approval, Issei walked to his seat. As the lecture began, he started to take notes, scribbling down the bare minimum and memorizing the rest. After some time, he found himself glancing out the window instead of paying attention to the teacher. A window seat, huh? It could be worse. At least this cell had a view.

* * *

Some hours later, Issei yawned and craned neck sideways, grunting as he heard and felt a series of satisfying pops as his vertebrae strained and cracked. Nonchalantly packing his materials away in his case, he stowed it away in his desk as the class left for their lunch break.

Issei couldn't help but groan. All day had been nothing but mathematical equations and scientific formulas. After lunch came literature and the rest. While he knew that this was important, it didn't make it any easier for him to deal with.

Since he didn't pack himself a lunch, and he didn't think he could pay with a scale in the cafeteria, he resorted to wandering the campus. Everywhere he went, history repeated itself as the other students admire or threatened him. What a pain. Eventually he found Kiba with some fan girls of his own in tow.

"Excuse me girls, but I must speak with Hyoudou." Kiba at least had the manners to placate the crowd. Perhaps learning from him could help.

Once they were out of hearing from any human ears, Issei turned and asked, "How do you do it?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The boring lessons. Teachers droning on and on. The noise, the excitement. The girls' silliness and the boys' aggression? It's driving me mad."

Kiba grinned. "I think you just described high school in its entirety." He looked pensive for a moment before understanding dawned on his face. "You've made an impression."

"So to speak. I can't show my face to anyone here without having to tune out the same teenage angst. How do you deal with it?"

"Well, I try to smile and take it. The girls think I'm a prince for it, though the male population seems to have it out for me. There really isn't a way to make both sides happy?"

"Sides? You make it sound like a battle?"

"In a sense, that isn't entirely inaccurate." Kiba rolled his eyes. "Just to clarify, if you want the nonsense to stop, I'm afraid it doesn't. The best you can do is appease one side and outlast the other."

"Damn. This is more complicated than I thought it would be. At least in prison everything was simple. Hit the other person harder than he hit you, that sort of thing."

Kiba sweatdropped. "I don't think that will work here."

"Once again, damn." At that moment, Issei's sensitive hearing brought him another headache. While Kiba may not hear them, Issei could clearly make out the words of some of the girls watching.

"Is the prince really talking to Hyoudou!"

"They look good together!"

"I'd ship them!"

"They're so hot!"

Now it was Issei's turn to sweatdrop. "Don't look now, but we've got a fan club." Confused, Kiba looked over his shoulder to see the group of girls steadily growing. "They seem to assume that we're… interested in the other. Sorry, you're a nice guy and all, but I don't swing that way."

Kiba smiled weakly. "I'm flattered by the praise, but fortunately for us both I'm not playing for the other team."

"Good. Glad we could get that squared away." Checking his watch, Issei grimaced at the time. "My lunch break is almost up. Sorry, but I'm going to have to cut this short."

"No problem, Hyoudou. Anytime."

"Ok, enough with that. Call me Issei, I insist."

"Very well then, Issei. As for me, it doesn't matter as much. Rias gave me my new name, so I'm rather partial to being called Kiba if you don't mind."

"I'm sure there's a story behind that. Maybe one day I'll get to hear it." Shaking hands, the two boys went their separate ways. Issei was rather content with how he and Kiba were getting along, though he could do without the commentary.

"I bet they're having secret rendezvous! How else would Kiba know the new boy so well"?

Issei almost wished for the comfort of his old cell.

Taking the long way back to his classroom, Issei found a rather curious sight. Turning around the corner of the main building, he noticed that the view of the town from there was nearly the same as the view form his old home. With a touch of sadness, he realized that this was where his old house was located. Dammit all to hell, could his day get any worse?

As if hearing his pleas, two voices sounded out, "Yes, this is excellent! Saving to brainbox under busty babe sections!"

"Aw hell yeah, brother! Get some nice good shots in there too! Pictures always make much better material, especially of them hot ass kendo girls!"

'What is going on?'

Taking the time to find the source of the voices, he found two boys with their faces pressed into a wall, neither of them noticing him. Interestingly enough, he remembered them as two of his less than respectful classmates. Matsuda and Motohama were there names or at least he thought so.

"Murayama! 84-70-81! Katase! 78.5-65-79! Dear God, we are blessed to see this!"

Wincing at the slight headache caused by hearing what barely qualified as legitimate prayer, Issei scowled. While he wasn't a little kid anymore, his ingrained desire to not be a pervert hadn't changed. The sensual women in his life may have challenged his ideals, but he was far from a lecher. On top of that, they were praying for the wrong things. Now if he were a good devil, he'd smirk and be on his way.

He wasn't a devil by choice and good is a point of view.

Taking care to mask his presence, he quietly maneuvered himself behind the Perverted Duo before noting the set of peepholes they were looking through. Scumbags. They had this coming. Even if he wasn't trying to be stealthy, they were too engrossed with the figures of the Kendo Team to notice him. In a twisted way, he was impressed by their audacity, though that wouldn't save them now.

Taking a deep breath, he allowed his lungs to fill to capacity before barking out, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PERVERTS DOING!" Immediately, both idiots jumped up from their hunchbacked positions. Whirling in shock at their discovery, they turned red; not out of embarrassment for being caught, but anger for being interrupted.

"Damn you handsome!" The bald one shrieked. "Don't stop us! This is our birthright as men!"

'Eh?'

The one with glasses added his two cents as well. "This is a discrete, invite only photo-shoot! You can't show up uninvited! Besides, you already have the girls in our class loving you! You don't belong here!"

Issei rolled his eyes as he reached out with both hands. "On that, we are in agreement." Grabbing them both by their jackets with one hand each, he lifted them off them the ground and to his eye level. Several fair and suitable punishments crossed his mind, but as much as they irritated him, it wasn't really his place to hurt them too much.

Motohama and Matsuda gulped in unison. Their words before may have been full of bravado and spoken with manly intent. But this specimen in front of them either didn't care or worse, cared much more. What made it worse was that, in hindsight, pissing off someone who was a giant relative to them was not a good idea.

(So? What will you do with them?)

'I'm not really sure. Any suggestions?'

(If I still had a body and possessed a just cause, I'd tear off their heads to rot as I fed on their corpses. Though that may not be acceptable for you.)

'Ugh, sorry I asked.'

While he was silent, it seemed the Duo was regaining some bravery after all. "You can't stop us! Women's bodies are treasures to be shared with those in need! US! We-" Whatever, they were going to say was cut off as Issei reflexively smashed their heads together. Both instantly received a massive red lump on their foreheads. Said injuries were only exacerbated as he let them fall face first to the ground, two satisfying thumps his pleasant reward.

Dusting his hands off, he decided to wash his them at the soonest opportunity. Turning on his heel, he paused as he saw the entirety of the girls' Kendo team standing there, fully dressed and watching him, with weighted _shinai_ in their hands. Seeing that he had just been caught fighting, Issei threw caution to the winds. "Enjoy the show, ladies?"

To his great surprise, all of them blushed simultaneously. Two of them, Murayama and Katase, stepped forward. Bowing in the traditional manner, they stammered in unison. "Thank you, for the assistance."

Now it was his turn to stutter and blush. "Think nothing of it. Besides, I only did what anyone else would do."

Another voice rang out, clear and authoritative. "Anyone else would do _what_ exactly?"

Behind the Kendo Team were two girls new to the conversation. Both were wearing Kuoh Academy uniforms, and if the whispers of the team were anything to go by, they clearly were to be respected by other students. Both had black hair and wore glasses, though one had hers cut short while the other's was nearly as long as Rias'.

That aside, what set him on guard was that they weren't human. Issei knew immediately they were devils, though he did know they weren't a part of Rias' peerage. Their energies were different as well. The longhaired girl seemed like the average devil, the other, who was clearly taking the lead, smelled of the usual devilry mixed with ocean air. An elemental user, then.

Katase indirectly informed him of their roles. "President Shitori! We… we weren't expecting you."

"Apparently not. Would you mind telling me what happened?"

Before any of the Kendo girls spoke up, Issei interjected. "I found these two outside their changing room. I don't think I need to go into details but their behavior was less than honorable, so I took action." The entire time, he was none too gently prodding the two groaning boys with the toe of his boot.

"Is that so? You are the new student, Issei Hyoudou? I'm sure you don't need me to remind you how this looks. You should have left this to the Student Council. Regardless of your intent, you've admitted to fighting on campus, therefore there will be consequences."

'Kiba said to take a side. Guess it's time to go big or go home.'

"I understand and accept the consequences."

That seemed to impress Shitori. "Oh? Without complaint or objection. That is indeed a rare thing."

"It's only right. I am the one who initiated the conflict after all. Besides," he grinned. He had her now. "…one punishment served is hardly something to fret about when compared to preserving a girl's dignity."

* * *

"Your new servant is out of control, out of line even! Contain him Rias!"

Both Sona and Rias were in the Occult Research Clubhouse, playing a game of chess as their respective Queens stood behind them and watched. Sona was usually the better player, but it was obvious she was distracted as her erratic moves were all actually to Rias' benefit.

"The way you describe it, it seems that he actually did a public service. Besides, I think you're more upset that he put you in an untenable position."

"What was I supposed to do? Issue a detention on the spot? My reputation would fall immediately as word got out that I punished a Good Samaritan."

"On the other hand, failure to issue chastisement would undermine your authority. The only other choice would end with the same result." Rias took one of Sona's Knights. "Check."

Sona frowned, her source of frustration unclear. "In the end, all I could say was 'Details of your punishment will come later. For now, return to class.' I've made no progress on his account!" Sona moved her remaining Bishop to eliminate the threat, in this case a Rook.

Rias smiled and then moved her Queen four spaces forward. "Checkmate." Sona blinked as she examined the board. After a minute of intense study, she sighed exasperatedly. Akeno smiled and clapped her hands together, while Tsubaki winced.

Akeno moved to collect the pieces and board, while Rias sighed. "I know it's frustrating to hear but there's very little I can actually do. I've only just reincarnated him, so while he's agreed to serve, I just don't have the personal loyalty needed to make such a request of him."

"Then make it an order!"

"Sona, you're getting too emotional over this. Until I secure Issei's trust, there's nothing I can really do. Remember that I didn't exactly ask for his permission to use my Pieces on him. Kiba was the same way for months until he came around, and this time I'm dealing with a Dragon's sense of pride." She paused, contemplating on how to deliver the final point.

"In the end though, I can't, but ultimately won't give that order. Not to spite you, but because I agree with his intentions, if not his execution. I won't ask a member of my household to change their views if they're of honorable and honest nature. I know you agree with his intent too, deep down."

Sona was quiet for some time. Sighing, she removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Why do you have to be right about this?"

Rias smiled. "I know you well enough that you lose focus when emotional. I'm guilty of it too. I'll talk to Issei about it, but I can't promise anything."

Sona wiped her glasses with a handkerchief before putting them back on. "I guess I have been a bit childish. However, that doesn't mean I'm rescinding his punishment."

"And what exactly are you having my Pawn do? Nothing degrading I hope."

"No, nothing like that. Just helping with reorganizing the administrative records. Paperwork, something I don't think he'll be done with anytime soon."

"Thanks for that, now when I have him passing out fliers he'll hate it."

"Tough luck. By the way, I'm still curious. You never did tell me where he came from or why he was such a mess when I was here last."

"That's a bit of a long story and even I don't know all the details. All I know is that for the past decade, he was an inmate in Tartarus for a crime-"

"TARTARUS! AND YOU STILL REINCARNATED HIM!" Sona had leapt to her feet, spilling her tea in the process. Everyone ignored the loss of the calming drink; none gathered had ever seen Sona raise her voice like that.

"Yes, but he professed his innocence to me. He was never given a trial, and it was the _Grigori_ that put him there as a _child_." Rias was getting irrationally angry. "Besides, with his innocence, what difference does it make?"

Sona had to visibly force herself to calm down. Returning to her seat, she began to explain. "A few years ago, back when we still lived in the Underworld, I found a few references to that particular facility. I asked my sister exactly why the Maou cut ties with the current patrons." She hesitated. "While there were many reasons, one particular reason was that the pantheons in control were in the habit of sending the inmates into Gladiator fights for entertainment. Sick and brutal matches, they made the Rating Game system look like child's play. There's no retirement system, only enchantments that prevent them from dying. You could have a sword through the heart, lose enough blood, be blown apart and yet the darkness of the Pit will extend your suffering by denying you the right to die."

Rias and Tsubaki looked sick, Akeno looked as if she was going to cry. It was obvious that the blood sport had been kept hidden from them. None of that convinced Sona to stop. "That is why I'm worried. You just spent eight Pawns, four of them were mutated, on a dragon that's spent his formative years fighting for his life against the most dangerous criminals Tartarus has to offer. The fact that he's here and in one piece is a testament to the fact that as a _child_ , he fought and won." She continued, but now her voice was barely louder than a whisper. "By your own admission, you've said you have limited control over him. Don't you see now why I'm worried for you."

Rias now sat dejectedly, looking into her folded hands. Akeno was clutching the back of the sofa behind her. Both appeared to withdraw into themselves, making Sona almost regret her words. She silently tilted her head towards the door; Tsubaki nodded and left. Walking around the table, Sona crouched next to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't mean to scare you. Honestly, I like Issei; he seems like a good person, but you must prepare for the worst. You may not be able to seal him away like you did your Bishop. In the event Issei goes rogue, can you stop him?"

Sona stood and began to walk to the door. Just as she placed her hand on the handle, she heard Rias call out, "I need him." Facing her longtime rival, she was surprised to see tears crawling down her cheeks. "I need him to beat Riser."

Turning back to the entrance, she pushed against the door and shut it quietly behind her. She only took a moment to compose herself before leaving the building and met with Tsubaki. While she later resumed her work as both a student and class official, dragons and devils continued to dominate her thoughts. 'Oh, Rias. I know why you're doing this and I understand. You need him because you need to believe there's still hope. But what happens when he believes he doesn't need you?'

Plagued by these notions of action and consequence, constants and variables, Sona didn't rest that night. Her peerage surrounded her offering comfort with their presence, but even that did not distract her from the fears she carried for her friend.

* * *

 **(PLEASE READ!)**

 **AN: Not my best chapter, but I needed to set the stage for someone's introduction. Also, this is where I'm cutting it off because otherwise, I'd be writing and editing a 30K word chapter that would come out in… four, five weeks? Waiting that long doesn't sit well with me, particularly because it's because I'm indecisive about what comes next. I have an outcome in mind; it's just the steps to get there… have yet to be written in a way that doesn't set me up for discontinuity later. That being said, it'll be maybe two weeks till the next chapter.**

 **Please note that Sona is one of my favorite characters, and this is just her being logical. She should be, it's her nature. If she wasn't like that I'd be worried for her friendship with Rias.**

 **A reminder again to please not ask about Issei's love life in reviews, PMs only. Once I really get started with that, then I'll let you know but not before. Please, I respond to reviews, don't be the person to spoil the story for everyone else**

 **Please let me know what you think! Please REVIEW; once again, I can't improve without your feedback. Besides, your input may change my mind about certain things. You never know.**

 **Next time: Issei is confronted by the King and Queen, cuts loose, and then meets someone new.**


	7. Trust and Exorcisms

**_Sorry for the long wait! Between a nasty eye infection and several unforeseen family issues, both my ability and drive to write were severely diminished for a while. Back on track, so updates should be more regular. I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long, please forgive me!_**

* * *

 _DraigTrueEmperor9_ – Wait and see. Thanks for the support!

 _Aryan810101_ – Soon. If you want it in the next chapter, sorry, but not that soon.

 _Shini_ _Kurogane_ – Yes, the Excalibur Arc is happening. Can't comment on anything else

 _NAFNAF509_ – Thanks for the continued support! Will do!

 _Punitor567_ – Glad to see that my efforts to avoid that story type are appreciated!

 _GaryH2y_ – There's something called real life that prevents me from writing nonstop. I try me best though.

 _ShredX01_ – Plays out just as well as one would imagine

 _Nega_ _Kris_ – Yes, it is. Thanks!

 _Karlos1234ify_ – It had to happen, the trolling that is. And those are all legitimate concerns that may or may not be proven true.

 _DragonBoy_ – I will do my best to, work and school permitting.

 _T-B-R_ – Thanks for the support!

 _Kirinthor_ – Glad to hear from you again. Glad you like the backstory twist. Also, be prepared for more Ise Akeno moments

 _DatGuitarGirl_ – I'm so sorry but thank you. Trying to do my best here, but I'm glad you're patient, albeit enthusiastic about it.

 _Sennybee98_ – All valid points. Background and prison training aside, he still has a Longinus. Also, if you recall, Issei is uniquely qualified to deal with other devils

 _Guest_ – Thanks?

 _KingRamses_ – Thank you!

 _Hunter-35_ – Very carefully and in a way that complies with canon.

 _Nick_ – Thanks, thanks again, and I'm glad you enjoy it!

 _megaslayer321a_ – I had considered it, but there is an easier way, compliant with canon, for Rias to gain his trust. Glad to see you're interested, and thanks for the support!

* * *

Disclaimer: See 1st Chapter

* * *

" " – Speech

' ' – Thoughts

( ) – Albion, mental

 **( ) – Albion, speaking**

* * *

 **Just a reminder that this is a DxD story that is also rated M. Last chapter saw the beginning of the ecchi scenes, they will continue. It wouldn't be DxD otherwise. You have been warned.**

* * *

Slamming the last cabinet shut, Issei nearly crowed with relief. For four hours after the end of school, he had been kept in the administrative wing organizing records, transcripts, etc. It wasn't the worst punishment he'd had; it didn't even compare to Tartarus, but it was nice to be done.

The work itself had been monotonous, though it wasn't all that bad. Though he had had to sign agreements to never reveal other students' information, the process itself was very informative. Having sorted through his own class' records, he had found the complete histories of the Perverted Duo. Now he knew every little detail about their antics, some of which he'd pay to forget, but he now felt even more justified for what he did.

"Please refrain from excessive exuberance, the files may not survive." His warden, err, supervisor, was one Momo Hanakai, a second-year student and member of the Student Council. Short with white hair, her cute features were far from ordinary, further supported by the fact that she too smelled like a devil. She obviously was not part of Rias' peerage, but her energy most closely matched that of the Student Council President and her direct assistant. Filing away that information under 'interesting yet annoying', he shrugged.

"I wouldn't mess up the hard work I've done." Issei couldn't help but roll his eyes. "May I leave now"? He may have let up on controlling his dragon traits, temporarily letting his pupils turn similar to that of a snake and let his teeth visibly sharpen.

The poor girl gulped, rooted to the spot. Feeling sorry for scaring her, Issei retracted his reptilian features and profusely apologized before collecting his belongings then leaving. On his way to the clubhouse, he wondered about his sudden remorse.

'Strange. I used to not care at all for what people thought of me, but now?'

(You're not in prison anymore. You'll find that not everyone is out to kill you. Some want nothing more than to help, if only you'd let them.)

'You're talking about Rias and the others?'

(They've gone out of their way to help you. A home, clothes, food, and more. Maybe it's time for you to treat them with the same courtesy.)

Issei didn't respond. Shrugging his jacket off, he folded it and placed it with his belongings as he sat in the club's main room. Noting that there wasn't anyone present, he wondered where everyone was.

Since there wasn't anyone there, and he was still tired from his lack of adequate sleep, Issei decided to sprawl over one of the couches while facing the door. It only took a few moments before he dozed off, seemingly oblivious to the world.

Only a few minutes later, Rias appeared through a magic circle, illuminating the room with a ruby glow. Taking a moment to collect herself, as her client had been rather difficult to work with, she noticed that Issei had lazily draped himself over one of the couches. She would have frowned but chose not to, after remembering the punishment for him breaking school rules.

Regardless of how she felt about him napping, she did need to speak with him. It wouldn't do for a potential stray to be residing in her territory. Though she seriously doubted that Issei would ever truly go rogue, it was something that still needed to be addressed. But how to talk to him now?

Rias was no fool; she wasn't going to go out of her way to willingly _waken_ a sleeping dragon. All common courtesy, and a great deal of common sense, advised against it. However she felt about it though, she did need to speak with him and lay down some ground rules.

Reaching to gently tap his shoulder, she was startled when Issei spoke without opening his eyes. "Is there something troubling you?" Recoiling, Rias drew back her hand as if stung.

"I'm sorry if I woke you. I just needed to speak with you that's all."

"You didn't wake me, I just got here. Resting my eyes and all that." Opening them and yawning, Issei reoriented himself into a sitting position that befitted a serious conversation. "So, how can I help?"

Unsure of where to begin, Rias decided to first appease the beast before her before possibly aggravating it. "I heard about what you did to those boys. Nice work."

Issei grinned. "I'm glad to see that it met you approval, though I don't think the devil president agrees."

"No, Shitori, better known as Sitri, was quite upset at your antics earlier, though the rest of the female population applauds your valiant actions." A smile graced her lips. "The rumor mill is already at work. They're calling you the 'Silver King of Kuoh' now. I think you've ousted Kiba from his former seat of undisputed royalty."

"Ha, that wasn't the intention, but I'm glad my work is appreciated somehow."

Rias nodded, before looking down and wring her hands. "Sona also brought up another interesting topic, one that you failed to mention." At his inquisitive look, she elaborated. "The gladiator fights in Tartarus."

Issei sighed, tilting his head back to glare at the ceiling. "So you know of them now. Is there anything specific you wish to know?"

"If it's not to much to ask, what was it like?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I need to know if you're a danger to my servants. If you're a threat to devils in general. I don't believe for a second that you'd turn aggressively against us of your own free will, but it's a question that still needs answering."

"Huh. You're asking to please the higher-ups?" When she nodded, he continued. "If you see me as a threat, then you're on the right track. Anyone who fights and wins in the pits is inherently dangerous, that I can promise. However, that doesn't mean I intend to do anything to act against you. Remember, I do owe you for saving my life and all."

Somewhat grateful that her concerns had been laid to rest, Rias blushed. "You don't need to keep score like that. I already told you that I don't wish to keep you here if you don't want to stay."

"Ah, but I do want to stay. This is my hometown; it'd be very awkward if I left your service but stuck around a while longer. Not to mention incredibly rude. Now, what of the fights did you want to know specifically?"

Surprised that he was willing to divulge the information, Rias pressed him for details. Time passed as Issei described many of the trials he had undergone in prison. He elaborated where he could, but kept some things hidden. Rias understood that there were some details he wasn't comfortable with sharing and others that shouldn't be spoken of.

After an hour or two, Rias glanced at the clock before gasping with mock surprise. "Oh my, look at the time. I nearly forgot the other thing for you to do."

"Oh?"

Walking around behind her desk, she opened a drawer to retrieve a respectable stack of paper. Issei nearly cried as he saw his punishment would continue, though refrained from doing so through sheer will.

"These are the fliers we give to would-be clients. I'd like for you to hand these out on your way home tonight." Before he could complain, Rias added a silver lining. "You don't need to have all of them distributed today, just a significant number. I'd prefer for them to be fully disposed of by Monday morning, that way we can get started on jobs of your own."

"Alright then. Anything else?"

"No, that's all for now. Seeing that tomorrow is the weekend, you're free to do as you want until then. Just… try not to have any more repeats of this morning? I don't need another lecture from Sona."

"Hehe, no promises."

* * *

All in all, pamphlet duty wasn't particularly hard but it was time-consuming. Wandering through the market district, as well as through the mall, Issei was able to divest himself of all the evil papers before too long, though the effort of identifying potentials did bore him. Thankfully, he didn't have to walk far before arriving at his new home.

As he entered his apartment, Issei casually tossed his bag onto a table before stepping into the kitchen. After retrieving a glass of cold water, he nearly dropped it as yet another magic circle appeared.

(There is no end to them is there?)

From that circle, Akeno stepped forward. It looked as if she had been crying. Unsure of what to do, Issei tried to lighten the mood. "You know, usually people take the stairs. Or knock. Sometimes both."

Ignoring his rather pitiful attempt at humor, she stopped right in front of him. "Why didn't you tell me about the fights."

"I… I didn't want you to know."

"Why? Why didn't you tell me? I thought you trusted me!" Akeno was waving her arms now with each question, gesturing so fast that it was highly likely that she'd strike him by accident.

Grabbing her hands to get her attention, Issei chose to placate her rather than let her continue. "I didn't want anyone to know, you especially because I knew you would torture yourself over it like you are now!" He did not raise his voice nor speak quickly. Instead, he had chosen to say it simply, softly, and with a tone that conveyed absolute sincerity.

"Why?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Issei shook his head. "I knew that you'd freak out over it. Rias did too, but for different reasons that she could accept without guilt. But you…" he smiled weakly, "…you'd hurt yourself with the knowledge that I was suffering. Your imagination would run wild with possibilities that would do more harm to you than good. I couldn't let that happen, that's why I kept it from you."

Akeno was silent for several minutes. Issei waited for a response, any response, though now he was the one internally screaming for her to say something. A shout, a yell, a scream, those he could handle, but the accursed silence he could not.

"May I see?" Confused, he cocked his head sideways before she asked again. "Your scars. May I see?"

He wordlessly took her hand before moving to the main bedroom. Once there, he removed his uniform attire before stripping off his grey shirt. Turning back to face her, he watched as she circled him with new interest and sadness in her eyes. It was as if he was seeing him for the first time as she saw every scar, burn, and bruise for what they were.

"How… how did you survive?"

"It wasn't easy, believe me. There were times I didn't think I'd make it."

Stepping up to him, Akeno threw her arms around his neck as she burst into tears again. "It isn't fair! I should have been there with you, or you should have been with me! I hate the Grigori, I hate the Fallen Angels, I hate I'm one of them!"

Before she could keep going, Issei hugged her back, pulling her close to him and pressing his head upon hers. "It wasn't your fault, I don't want to hear you ever blame yourself for what happened. As for what you are, tell me, did ever you hate me for being a dragon?"

"No! Never!"

"Did you hate me for my parentage? Dragons aren't as perfect as many believe."

"That was never a problem! I just…"

Pulling back to kiss her forehead, he then moved his hands to tilt her head back so they were eye to eye with each other now. "If so, then please believe me when I say that it is not your fault. I have never blamed you for what other Fallen have done to me. Don't hate yourself; don't deny your heritage, please. For me."

She wordlessly nodded, before wiping away her tears. A sound of rushing wind breezed through the room, startling the pair. Looking around, they saw that Akeno had unconsciously released her wings. While she normally glamoured the lone wing she had previously despised, it now was fully exposed for its true nature. Black feathers swirled around her in a non-existent wind, silently falling to the floor.

"Even after all this time, it's nice to see that some things haven't changed." With a chuckle, Issei unfurled his own wings, now with their darkened outline patterned into the white scales. "You're still the prettiest Angel I know."

"Some things? I'm not a little girl anymore, and I'm certainly not an Angel." Her tears disappeared, a sultry grin crossing her face. "After all, neither would do what I'm about to."

Before he could discern her meaning, Akeno had pushed him to the bed before jumping atop him. Crashing her lips onto his, she kissed him as if it was her last. Returning it with equal passion, Issei sat up, pulling her into her lap. While the two continued, their respective wings, white and black, encircled the two, forming a comforting veil between them and the rest of the world, leaving them in peace.

* * *

Morning came all too soon. Issei, still shirtless, made a half-hearted effort to sit up before he found himself immobilized. Glancing down, he found that he was still wearing his pants form the day before, reassuring him that their make-out session hadn't gone too far. He also noticed that Akeno was draped over him, her dark hair a curtain that hid much of her body, though he could still see and feel that she was pressing her bare chest against his own.

The still-sleeping Akeno was currently resting her head against his shoulder, hence why he was loth to move for fear of waking her. Instead, he tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling, content to wait for her to regain consciousness on her own.

(Still doubt her feelings?)

'No… not anymore. Never again.'

(It's nice to see that you're happy with your lot in life again.) Albion did sound pleased. (So, what happens next?)

'Regardless of how Rias' engagement goes, I don't want to leave Akeno behind. Not again. I guess for her sake I can stay a little longer.'

(Hers and not Rias'?)

'What do you mean?'

(While I applaud your devotion, I recommend you find some way to cement Rias' trust with you, and yours with her. It wouldn't do for your 'master' to hold a grudge whilst you are in a relationship with one of her trusted servants.)

'Amen to that.' Further conversation was put on hold as Issei both felt and heard Akeno's breathing pattern change as she came to. Returning his gaze to her, he smiled as she opened her eyes sleepily. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you as well." Akeno pushed herself up slightly, exposing herself.

"Is there a reason for why you took your clothes off? I remember you being clothed when I fell asleep."

Akeno's cheeks turned red as she looked away. "I was hoping to remove some of your scars, but…" Her voice trailed off as he followed her gaze to a long scar that started from his shoulder and trailed to below his collarbone. "…it didn't work the way I'd hoped."

"Come here", Issei said as he sat up and hugged her to him once more. "Don't worry yourself over a few scratches. Besides, after so long, I'd miss them if they were gone."

Akeno nodded, not trusting herself to voice her concerns now that he had put them to rest. Though something else still troubled her. "So… what does this make us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… where do you see yourself in a decade or more? I guess I really should be asking, what do I mean to you?"

Issei was taken aback. "In response to your first question, I'm not sure. After spending years dreaming of escape, I guess I didn't really plan that far ahead. As for the second, that depends on entirely on what you want."

"That's easy, I want you." Akeno snaked a hand down to his waist, where she deftly unbuckled his belt in preparation to go even further in her ministrations. Tears flooded her eyes when he forcefully grabbed her hand to make her stop. "Why? Do you not want me?"

"Believe me," he ground out between clenched teeth, "there's nothing else I want more. But too much time has passed; I don't want to hurt you because we decided to rush things when neither of us is ready. Besides," he gently cupped her face to bring her gaze to meet his own, "if I'm going to court you, I'm damn well going to do it right."

Relief blossomed in her eyes before she buried her head in his chest. "There was another reason. For sleeping with you that is."

"Oh?"

"You're really warm." With a contented sigh, she snuggled closer to him, pressing her figure to contour with his larger frame. Being the gentleman he was, Issei was only holding her to comfort her. He wasn't enjoying the sensations her breasts were causing. Not at all.

* * *

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Issei may have been provided a rather nice kitchen but it was lacking in terms of groceries, something that Akeno offered to help him with. While they were out procuring foodstuffs, they had time to talk. While he gave her an edited version of his time in jail, leaving out details that would worry her such as certain fights and Kuroka's presence, she graced him with a complete account of her time spent after their mothers were murdered.

She had spent some time, two years, on the run from Shuri's family, who had seen her as a monstrosity and an affront to their xenophobic traditions. After some time, she had stumbled upon territory under control of the Devils. By some good fortune, it was under the control of one of Lord Gremory's servants, and Rias was in his care at the time. He had sheltered her; Rias had brought her home to the Underworld, where they became best friends over the years. When Rias had received her Evil Pieces, Akeno had consented to being her first servant and Queen.

By the time she finished her story, they had returned to the apartment. After unpacking all the groceries, Issei's stomach was already growling for more food.

"Ara ara, ufufu. It seems that I'm trapped with a ravenous beast." Lifting a hand to cover her smile, Akeno was able to tease him with a guise of mock horror. "Whatever shall I do?"

"If you're so inclined, you could help with lunch. My cooking skills are abysmally terrible," Issei admitted.

"Do I hear a magic word?" Refusing to give in to her childish antics, Issei rolled his eyes, stepped forward and kissed her. Stunned, Akeno could only gape afterwards as Issei stepped back.

"Will that suffice?" Mutely nodding, Akeno turned back to the kitchen counter and began dicing vegetables for a stew, leaving Issei to begin gathering the other ingredients as instructed. It didn't take long before they were both sitting down to eat.

After the first bite, Issei's eyes lit up. "This is delicious! Where'd you learn to make this?"

"I learned many things while in the Underworld. I take it you approve?"

"Absolutely." Slurping up the rest of the soup, Issei quickly downed the rest of his meal. Suppressing a burp, he raised his bowl in supplication. "May I have some more?"

In the end, Issei finished off most of the stew on his own, surprising Akeno. 'I knew mother's old recipes were good, but he likes it that much? Although there is something to be said about a dragon's appetite.' Watching as Issei busied himself with the clean up, she smiled. 'I guess the way to a man's heart through his stomach after all.' She was pulled from her musings as a magic circle the size of a plate appeared before her. Through it came an envelope with the Gremory sigil embedded in the wax seal.

'A missive from the archduke?' Akeno frowned as she broke the seal; as Rias' Queen, she acted with her master's authority in Gremory affairs in the human world. 'Why would he… oh. Looks like we'll all have a bit of fun tonight.'

"Something the matter?" Issei stood at the divide between kitchen and dining room, plate and drying cloth in hand.

"Not really. We've been ordered to exterminate a Stray Devil that's taken up residence nearby. No, don't worry," she raised a hand to stop him from grabbing his dress shirt and jacket. "Protocol dictates that we move at night, under the cover of darkness."

Issei made a face. "How cliché."

"Trust me, I don't make the rules, but we're less likely to be spotted then and as devils we are stronger at night." Standing, she grabbed her bag before activating her own teleportation circle. "I'll go inform Rias and the others, so until then, you'll have to wait. I'll call Kiba, maybe he can hang out with you until tonight."

"Don't bother. I kinda want to explore a bit. Get used to really being back home. So much has changed, I still feel somewhat out of place."

"Alright then, I'll call when we're ready to go." Standing on her toes, she was just able to kiss his cheek. "See you later."

Turning to her circle, Akeno disappeared in a flash of red light, leaving Issei alone with his thoughts and an amused passenger.

(It's started already.)

'Huh?'

(The touchy-feely moments. Deny all you want, but that kiss goodbye wasn't absolutely necessary. Neither was the excess of last night.)

'You were spying! Fucking voyeur!'

(WE'RE A PACKAGE DEAL, BRAT! It's not like I want to know exactly how your love life is going. Though it is progressing rather well.)

'Tch, whatever.' Grabbing his extra clothes, Issei quickly donned them and prepared to head out into the city. 'Is it really?'

(You are a work-in-progress, perhaps I spoke too soon.)

Having gathered his phone and keys, Issei nearly opened the front door before a smile crossed his face. 'Fuck it.' Turning back to the massive window, he unlatched it, swung himself outside, and closed it. Taking a deep breath, he let go of the windowpane, allowing himself to free-fall four stories before stretching his wings to glide into a running landing.

(That's the spirit. Never take the stairs if you can fly.)

'You're a pain sometimes but I agree with you there.' Issei smirked as he retracted his wings. His senses were telling him that no one was in the vicinity, so humans wouldn't see his additional appendages. 'So, any idea where to start?'

(We've seen much of the market and residential areas. And neither of us is willing to go near the mall now.) Over the link, Albion seemed to groan at the thought. (Aren't there a few parks nearby?)

'It's worth looking at.'

* * *

(This is horrible.)

'It was your idea!'

Having surveyed two parks already, Issei had moved on to a third near the outskirts of town. The prior ones had failed to meet Albion's expectations and this one wasn't looking too good either.

(This is a park? There's no room! One dragon would barely have room here, let alone many!)

'Tell that to the humans that built it. I'm sure they'd acquiesce to your demands.'

(As they should! First, I'd order that ridiculous fountain and surrounding architecture to be removed, they're eyesores. Then… wait; you're being facetious again aren't you.)

Issei couldn't help himself as he sank into a nearby bench; he let out a few light-hearted chuckles. 'What was you first clue?'

(Don't be flippant with me, hatchling. I will make your life miserable.)

'We're a package deal remember? Are you willing to suffer with me?'

There was a long silence that followed, the Vanishing Dragon wisely electing not to reply. Sensing his victory, Issei inwardly cheered. His win-loss ratio against his elder was severely in Albion's favor; any victory over him was something for Issei to celebrate. 'Ha, next time, put up a challenge!' Issei remained in his seat for a good while; he nearly fell asleep. Checking the time, he saw that it was getting late since the shadows were lengthening. 'Time to go get ready for some hell-hunting.'

Issei stood up and craned his neck from side to side; a habit he had acquired in prison before his fights. Lost in elation at his win over Albion, memories from his previous fights, and anticipation for the upcoming one, he almost didn't notice that he had nearly bowled someone over on his way out of the park.

"M-mou." Stirred from his thoughts, a sense of shame spread over him. The voice was clearly female and considering he had barely noticed any impact meant she was a small one.

He turned his gaze to the girl in question. She had long blonde hair and vibrant green eyes. Her attire caught Issei's interest: a nun's outfit, complete with veil and silver cross pendant.

'Other than the whole church theme, she doesn't look hostile. If anything, she seems to be more of the neighborhood girl-next-door type.' Without preamble, he corrected himself and extended a hand to help her.

"My apologies, I wasn't paying attention." Truth. "I didn't notice I was in your way." Also a truth. "Are you alright?"

"I… I think so." The girl took his hand as he effortlessly lifted her to her feet. "Don't feel bad, I'm rather clumsy."

"The fault is mine," Issei clarified. "Is there anything I can help you with? To make up for my lack of courtesy?"

(Smooth.)

"Actually, I could use some help. I'm new to this town and I got lost. Could you help me?"

"Of course." Issei grabbed her discarded bag and stood at the ready. "Where exactly were you trying to go."

The blond blinked twice before blushing, "I'm supposed to report to the old church nearby, but I can't pronounce the address."

'Huh?'

(The Devil's gift of languages, she understands you in whatever language she knows best, while Japanese is a challenge. You're missing something though.)

'Huh?'

(Her name?)

"My apologies, but I still don't know your name."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Asia Argento." Delivering it with a smile and a bow, the girl seemed rather exuberant. Unusually so.

"I see. I'm Issei Hyoudou." Racking his brain for any church locations in the area, he only came up with one long abandoned. "I only know of one church nearby, maybe it's the one you're looking for. Shall we?" He extended his arm, which she gratefully took.

They walked together in comfortable silence for a brief time before Issei broke it. "I take it you're not from around here."

"N-no, I'm actually from the Vatican. In truth, I had to leave but since I had nowhere else to go, the father of the nearby church invited me here!"

(If she's from the Vatican, then she must know about the conflicts between the Biblical factions. She seems young and inexperienced, but stay alert.)

While Albion was warning him about the possible danger of maintaining his proximity to Asia, a little boy who was playing nearby happened to trip and skin his knee.

"Oh dear! Are you alright?" Asia wasted no time in rushing to the child's side, "Here, let me help."

(What's she going to do? Pray?)

'We'll see.'

Asia would have examined the shallow scrap more closely if it weren't for the boy's resolute refusal to stop clutching it, thereby keeping it out of sight. Undeterred, Asia gently laid her hands over the boy's and began to pray. "Dear God, please bless this child and allow him to recover soon! In thy name, amen!"

Issei winced. That was a legitimate prayer this time, and for purer reasons than the Perverted Duo had scrounged up the other day. This one hurt more. He managed to keep the annoyance from showing, but his interest was caught by a faint glow emanating from Asia's hands.

Two identical rings, silver and exquisitely crafted, rested on her hands. The source of the glow, both Issei and Albion came to the same conclusion in a heartbeat. A Sacred Gear.

Asia removed her hands and asked if the boy was well again. The child looked skeptical and looked at her as if she was insane, though he did stop grabbing at his leg. To nearly everyone's surprise, the boy's knee looked as if it had never been injured in the first place. The now-babbling child wrapped his arms around Asia's waist in thanks before running off, allowing the unlikely pair to resume their journey.

"That was a Sacred Gear, wasn't it? A healing type?" Issei saw no point about delaying or ignoring what he had just seen.

"Y-yes. But how did you know? Are you also a follower of God?"

Oh, that hopeful face was something he did not want to dismay, but Issei couldn't lie to her. "No, no I'm not."

"Then how did you…"?

Checking to see if there were any humans or supernatural beings in the area, Issei expanded his senses and confirmed that the closest sentient being, the little boy, was currently a good distance away and moving further from them. Deciding to risk exposure, he unfurled his wings, "I'm half-dragon. A demidrake if you prefer. Things like Sacred Gears don't faze me."

Asia's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh, how I must have been blessed to meet you. Dragons are so rare; I even heard that they're going extinct and thus spend their time hiding!"

"Really? My thanks, I wasn't aware of that."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking, please, forgive me!"

"It's alright. Besides, you're not entirely in the wrong. There aren't many of us left."

They continued walking in comfortable silence, tough Asia was clearly still remorseful about her lack of forethought. A few blocks later, they turned the last corner and came in sight of the church.

Or what passed for a church anyway.

"Wow", Issei whistled. "They really need your help, don't they?" Crude words yet appropriate. The church was run-down. Cracks spider-webbed across stained glass windows; ivy and other vegetation clung to the exterior walls. The steeple appeared damaged, and the heavily rusted hinges of the front double doors indicated that no one had used the main entrance for some time.

"I'd like to think that it's just another trial God has laid out for me to test my faith. I must overcome this!" Asia looked quite determined as she said this, though the words themselves sounded… strained.

They reached the entryway, where Asia turned to him and reclaimed her bag. "Thank you for taking me here. I hope to see you again sometime to properly repay your kindness."

Embarrassed, Issei scratched the back of his head. "You really don't need to…"

"No, I insist!"

"Uh, if so, then it'd be rude to decline. Very well. I hope to see you soon."

Asia nodded before reaching for the handles. She tugged once then frowned and grasped one with both hands, clearly having difficulty. Issei rolled his eyes, reached over to place his hand above hers, and easily wrenched the door open, the rusty hinges creaking in protest at their mistreatment.

"Thanks again for everything!" With a bow, Asia stepped in and shut the door behind her. However, before she did so, Issei caught a scent from the dark interior. One that he had recently become familiar with again.

Fallen Angel.

* * *

(There are far too many intruders on our ancient nesting grounds. I say we burn the Fallen from our territory and let the Devils squirm for a while.)

'We can't cause a diplomatic incident. Not just yet.'

While Albion continued to rant about trespassers and rightful ownership of the lands that Kuoh was built upon, Issei rolled laterally to avoid a denser pocket of air. Before he had taken to the skies, he had received a text from Rias indicating the location that the Stray Devil had been tracked to. He was on his way now, albeit at altitudes that would make passerby's believe he was nothing more than a large bird.

Eventually, he reached the general location, his keen eyes spotting four familiar figures thousands of feet below. Tucking in his wings, Issei allowed himself into freefall. At the last minute, he flared his wings again in a mighty downbeat, the impact of which stirring up winds below him as he narrowly avoided become a bloody stain on the ground. Landing lightly, he dusted himself off and saw that his fellow devils were looking at him funnily.

"What?"

"Nice entrance!" Kiba gave him a thumbs up. "A little flashy, but appearances are very important."

"He's reckless. Foolish convict."

"Ara ara, Issei is a daredevil." Issei couldn't help but laugh at her play on words. While Rias smiled, it was clear that her humor would only extend so far in light of their objective.

"If you're done with the theatrics, we have a job to do. Koneko."

The small girl nodded mutely before stepping forward to the building and knocked on the door. It was more accurate to say she knocked the door down.

As the Gremory team moved into the building, Rias fell behind slightly to talk to Issei. "Are you familiar with the game of chess?"

"It's been a while since I've played, but I remember the basics."

"Alright, then I'd like for you to hang back. I'd like for you to see the comparative traits of the other players on the field." At this, Issei frowned. "Oh, don't give me that, I'm sure that we'll get a better chance to see your abilities in the field."

Before Rias could continue, a female voice sounded from the back of the large room they were in. "I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?"

"Stray Devil Vizer. We are here to eliminate you."

"HA! You can certainly try." With that, Vizer revealed herself. The upper body of a woman moved towards them from the shadows. Topless, the she-devil was floating well above them, her lower body still hidden in the darkness. "Admit it! You high-class bitch are just jealous cause you'll never have as nice a rack as mine!" With that, Vizer began kneading her own breasts, panting and clearly enjoying her self-ministrations.

"Go ahead, keep spouting mindless drivel. Leaving your master's side and rampaging heedlessly, you definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

"YOU BITCH!" Vizer howled. With heavy thuds, she moved forward, revealing that her lower body fed into the neck of a four-legged monster.

"Kiba." It was both acknowledgement and order simultaneously. With a nod, Kiba blurred out of existence. "Remember how I told you that Kiba is my Knight? His inherited ability includes unparalleled speed. Combine that with his mastery over bladed weapons and he becomes a skilled warrior, most capable in delivering precise, surgical strikes."

As she said this, the two forelegs of Vizer's beast half were neatly severed as Kiba reappeared before her, silver longsword clenched in his right hand. Vizer stumbled before rearing up on her hind legs. She tottered unsteadily before rushing forward as to stomp on him. Before she could, Koneko rushed forward. Lifting both hands above her as if to ward off the blow, the little girl easily halted Vizer's advance.

"In contrast, Koneko is my Rook. Her traits include both high defensive capability and absolute strength. Because of that, she can shrug off the greatest of blows and then return them with equal force." The ghost of a smirk crossed Rias' lips; it was obvious of how proud she was of her servants. "Vizer can't crush her."

Koneko then pushed upwards, forcing the beast further back.

"….Fly."

She then jumped up and delivered an earth-shattering punch to the beastly stomach of the stray's lower half. With a bang, Vizer was sent flying back into a wall, causing dust to start falling from the ceiling. Issei idly wondered how much more the room would take before collapsing around them.

"Akeno, it's your turn."

"Yes, Rias. Ara ara, what should I do?" Akeno was laughing light-heartedly as she strolled to the rogue devil. All the while, sparks and static electricity crackled around her fingertips.

"Akeno is my Queen", Rias continued. "She is my second-in-command, as well as the strongest after me. She possesses all the traits of Pawn, Rook, Knight, and Bishop combined." While she said this, Akeno raised her hands together towards the sky. Without warning, the dancing sparks on her hands disappeared. The next instant, the sky sparkled as a lightning bolt crashed into Vizer with a loud boom.

"Gagagagagagagagagagagagaaa!"

Vizer's skeleton flickered in and out of visibility as Akeno's strike violently electrocuted her. "Ara ara, I wonder, can you take some more?" Vizer's body was already covered in burns; she was literally smoking after the first hit. That didn't seem to faze Akeno as once again, another thunderbolt struck the hapless beast.

Once, twice, three times again, the thunder strikes resounded. The entire time, Akeno had a beatific smile on her face; it looked like she genuinely enjoyed the one-sided fight. After a time, Issei noticed a new smell, beside that of burning flesh and smoke. It was a heady scent, like sweet nectar yet somehow promised much more than mere taste. It seemed very out of place on a battlefield but he still could not identify it for the life of him.

Undeterred by the impressive display of violence, Rias continued with Akeno's description. "Akeno excels at attacks using demonic power. She could use natural elements like ice and fire, though she obviously prefers lightning. Not only is she well-known for magical prowess, she is also renowned for being really into S&M."

Issei nodded absently before paling and then turning bright red. A newfound scent. Akeno is the ultimate sadist. He wasn't a mental giant but even he could make the connection. As a devil, he was technically incapable of prayer, but right now, he was mentally pleading with every legendary dragon in existence that no one present could see his face right now. One of those dragons actually responded.

(I take back everything I said.)

'Huh?'

(Your mate scares me.)

'She's not my mate!' His blush worsened and he hoped that everyone present was still focused on the twitching Vizer. In hindsight, he should have known he wasn't that fortunate.

"Don't worry, she's gentle with her friends." Rias smiled at him, though he doubted that she knew he could smell Akeno's arousal. "She's only like this in fights; in normal everyday activities she is very kind." She turned to the girl in question. "Akeno, I think that's enough."

With that, the Queen ceased, lowering her hands to her cheeks. "Aw, over already? I was just getting warmed up." Akeno's eyes were closed and she was swaying her hips. Clearly, she was trying to savor the experience, not that it made any favors for Issei's self-control.

Rias now strode confidently towards Vizer, who had apparently given up the fight. "Any last words?"

"Kill me."

"Then disappear." Above Rias' palm, a roiling sphere of black and red energy was forming. Demonic energy in its purest form, Issei immediately recognized it as the other component to her unique scent.

"The power of destruction", Akeno now spoke to resume where Rias had left off. "A form of magic so powerful that it leaves no trace of its victims. Even among devils, her power is especially formidable."

With a cry, Rias flung the mass of demonic energy at the broken stray. Upon impact, the energies instantly expanded in a contained explosion, engulfing Vizer entirely. Once it dissipated, Vizer was nowhere to be found. Confirming her death, Rias made a sigh. "It's over. Good work everyone."

'Gee, thanks. Glad to have been here.'

(Well, we got to see the abilities of your peers. It was… informative.)

'I'm not concerned anymore about my ability to force an escape anymore, but that's still a last resort measure.'

(They're nowhere near your combat level. The Knight maybe could evade for a time, but that'd only be a temporary measure. Rias and your mate would be less effective against your magical resistance. The Rook is rather tricky. Her disuse of Senjutsu makes her a wild card.)

'Enough analysis. I'm not planning for a fight with them, stop encouraging it.'

Rias approaching him drew him from his conversation. "So… What did you think?" It was rather obvious she was nervous, she seemed very hopeful, as if his opinion mattered so much. Behind her, the other three devils were gathered, equally curious.

"Well… it was a nice show, but I feel like the little kid who wasn't allowed to join everyone at recess."

"I didn't mean that! Stop complaining about being held back! I meant about the fight!"

"Very well done. Your coordination is impeccable, but you had several opportunities for tag attacks. Would have minimized the risk, but since you're all unscathed, I'd say it doesn't matter as much for now."

"Alright then", relieved, Rias visibly calmed down while the Akeno and Kiba looked excited. Koneko betrayed no emotion at all. "Well, for now, I think it best to get a good night's rest. Tomorrow's Sunday after all, and we'll be busy for most the day."

"Huh?"

"Sunday may be a day of rest for most people", Kiba explained, "but since Sunday is sacred for Christianity, it's tradition for that day to be our most productive. Sometimes you'll spend all day out on contracts."

"Ok then. I guess that makes sense, in a weird way."

"Get used to it." Rias' tone allowed for no argument. "I expect you up early and at the clubhouse so as to attune a circle for your transportation."

With that, they parted ways for the night. Kiba and Koneko walked together towards the center of town, while Rias disappeared through her own crimson glyphs. That just left the dragon and the fallen together.

"So. I was wondering."

"About what?"

"Why was your face bright red earlier?"

Issei once again changed color. That minor transformation, as well as his silence, was answer enough for Akeno, who blushed as well after a few moments."

"Oh. I…"

"Yeah… I'm just gonna… go… somewhere else."

Akeno wordlessly nodded before nervously stepping forward. By standing on her toes and wrapping her arms around his neck, she was able to lift herself so that she could whisper in his ear, "I… I guess if you're the only one to notice, I don't really mind."

Akeno then stole a quick kiss from him before fleeing through a magic circle of her own. Issei stood there stunned for the next ten minutes, completely blown away by her actions of the day.

(Again, work-in-progress.)

'Shut up, pervy dragon.'

(What did you just call me!?)

Issei sighed, hands in his pockets before deciding to walk home himself. Eventually, he lost himself in a simple tune he whistled, completely ignoring the ranting of the Heavenly Dragon. His thoughts turned toward sleep and rest for the big day tomorrow. First real jobs, huh? Shouldn't be too hard.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for cutting it off like this. Would have been longer, but I didn't want to delay and I felt like I owed you a chapter after so long. Please let me know what you think! I enjoyed hearing your opinions, review! Help me improve!**


	8. Only God Forgives

**PLEASE READ: A general reminder that I do not answer questions about pairings posted in reviews. If you want to know so badly, then send me a PM so that I don't have to spoil it or make this easily predictable for everyone else. Review so I can hear your opinion and respond in kind, but I won't answer questions like that in this section,** _ **until his love life is resolved**_ **. If I did, then this story would get boringly predictable real fast.**

 _Aryan810101_ – Thanks! Will try to crank these out as fast as possible

 _Redripper666_ – Thanks, though if you choose to do so, you may be waiting a long time

 _Nega_ _Kris_ –Glad to see your passionate about this subject, but keep in mind, this is my first story and I'm only going to write what I'm comfortable with. I  will take this pretty far, but only at my own pace. As for romantic options, see first the 'PLEASE READ' comment

 _DraigTrueEmperor9_ – Um, I don't recall her just letting Issei get killed. Lot of fanfics where that's the case, but in reality she came once summoned via his dying wish before making the decision to reincarnate him. She kept an eye on his potential but didn't act on it in time. With the exceptions of Kiba, Gasper, Issei, and Asia, Rias gave each of her peerage the choice to join her peerage, so I'd say she and many young high-class devils prefer willing servants to enforced slavery. As for whether he will have a harem, we'll see.

 _NAFNAF509_ – Thanks again for the continued support!

 _Blackshadow999_ – Thanks! Glad to have you aboard! To answer your question, yes, Kuroka will return like she does in canon. As for the other, Sirzechs has competition for title of Crimson Satan

 _SatanPie_ –Great Red, Ophis, Sirzechs, Ajuka, Indra, Shiva, Trihexa, the Dragon Kings, Odin, Zeus, Hades, Pluto, Ares, etc. I said that he's equal to canon Vali. So no, he's not _naturally_ top 10 material. I'd say, without using Juggernaut Drive, he's equivalent or just superior to an ultimate class devil.

 _Punitor567_ – Thanks for the support! As for Silver, it's partly the hair. Remember, canon perversity was a cause for the birth of the Oppai Dragon. In contrast, I'm trying to build a consistent reputation that puts him in good light in both mortal and supernatural worlds.

 _ShredX01_ – Your wish is granted :)

 _DragonMaster128_ – Same argument I gave DraigTrueEmperor9, so I don't share your views about Rias. Thanks anyway!

 _Kirinthor_ – Thanks! Glad you approve!

 _NoName_ (r) _69_ – Ask in PMs about his romantic future. I've made that clear.

 _ZenithTempest_ – Thank you for the compliments! However, I have to say this: Ask in PMs about his romantic future. Until he's firmly set on one course or another, I can't shift on this. From you, I expect one.

 _gta2001_ – Thank you! As for the harem, see first comment or read through what I've told everyone else.

 _DatGuitarGirl_ – Glad to see that my unanticipated absence hasn't diminished your enthusiasm. Thanks again!

 _Bleach2121XX_ – You're absolutely right.

 _Sasuke75249_ – I'm not sure how to answer that, other than keep reading.

 _The Ultimate Balance Chaos_ – Wow, nice to see my story's interesting enough for someone to rush and catch up. Thanks!

 _reader of the fly_ – Yes, then no. Read up on previous notes and replies for more details. Hope you enjoy this!

 _Talonsen_ – Read up on previous replies for hints and details. As for Kuroka, expect quite the difference from the light novel. I'm planning on throwing twists on each one that make it harder to predict, but don't expect Kuroka to die anytime soon.

 _JMK2_ – See first comment about romance. All I'm asking is for a few more chapters of suspense before I really get serious with his love life. Besides that, thanks for the love and support!

 _CrimiK_ \- Thanks! I've outlined that fight already, the hype is real!

* * *

Disclaimer: See 1st Chapter

* * *

" " – Speech

' ' – Thoughts

( ) – Albion, mental

 **( ) – Albion, speaking**

* * *

 **Just a reminder that this is a DxD story that is also rated M. It wouldn't be DxD otherwise. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Only God Forgives**

There were many differences between his old cell and his new home, Issei thought. For one, the comfort of the bed. A Tartarus-issued bunk was about as welcome as the rest of the standard inventory. Just like the food, clothes, and general atmosphere, it left much to be desired. But this, this bed was amazing. It felt like he could lie there for an eternity as he sank into it.

Another pointed difference was the temperature. His fire kept him warm and all, but it was nice to have the consistent warmth that his new home had. Tartarus' 'weather' patterns varied depending on how much the wardens wanted the inmates to suffer. There had been times where the heat had been sucked out of the air, leaving a shivering Kuroka clinging to him for his warmth. The cold had actually affected him, causing him to become unresponsive and sluggish thereby making a convincing argument that he may in fact be cold-blooded. Other times, the heat skyrocketed to near boiling. The skyrocketing temperature didn't bother him at all, but when the Nekomata shed her sole garment in an attempt to cool off… well, there are many interpretations of 'hot and bothered'.

There were other changes, but they were trivial to his comfort right now. However, despite all the differences, there was one constant, besides the snarky dragon hitchhiking inside him. There was a warm body pressed against his.

Lazily cracking one eye open, Issei took note that the hair obscuring most of his sight was not dark as midnight but red as blood. Inwardly he groaned. It was one thing when Kuroka and Akeno had climbed into bed with him. However, since he wasn't currently recovering from any injuries, then why on earth would Rias join him?

He tried to carefully extricate himself from her grasp, but she only tightened her grip around his waist even more. Rias' hair was covering most of her torso but still left quite a bit… exposed. Issei blushed furiously. Of all the things he'd done, he wasn't quite sure what he'd done to deserve this or if he should really complain about it. In the end though, despite all his self-discipline, the teenage male won out against the gentleman.

Rias was currently using his shoulder as a pillow, letting her hair fan out over his arm. Interestingly enough, said arm, by his own volition or movement while he was asleep, had moved to encompass her, leaving his hand just above her hip.

Cue incoming nosebleed.

'Ok, I'm either dreaming, in Heaven, or in Hell. This kind of thing just doesn't happen, does it?'

For once, the Vanishing Dragon was silent, lending credence to the dream theory. Additionally, this was too pleasurable for Hell and being Devils denied them entry to Heaven. So this was a dream, a very strange dream, or real life where he would have much to answer for.

Deciding to try and somehow alleviate his guilt, he tried to at the very least get his hand out of what should rightly be considered off-limits. That movement caused Rias to stir ever so slightly, arching slightly away and back into his arm. In that same motion, she revealed to him quite the sight. Full, round breasts that gently swelled to round nipples set on aerolas the size of silver dollars. The valley between them was phenomenal; his gaze drawn to them as his eyes traveled down her seductive figure. To his surprise, she was unknowingly giving him a full-frontal view.

'Wow, whaddya know', Issei mused as his gaze trailed between her legs. 'She's a natural red-head.' Almost immediately, he violently shook his head, shutting his eyes. 'What the hell, man! Get a hold of yourself. This is neither the time nor place, and besides, you're courting Akeno now! What would she say?'

His actions only served to agitate Rias' sleep even more. With a light moan, her eyes fluttered open as she began to wake. Damn, even half-conscious, she was a sight to behold.

"Oh, good morning, Issei."

Assuming this was still a dream, Issei tried to play this off casually. Well, as casually as one could expect from him. "Good morning to you as well. Though I feel obligated to ask, just why are you in bed with me?"

"Would you believe that the past few nights I've had trouble sleeping on my own? I guess after two weeks of intensive healing, I'm accustomed to sleeping with you now."

Well, for a dream, this was pretty damn convincing.

"Okay? Then why exactly are you undressed? I don't remember being injured recently. Do you do this with the rest of your servants?"

With a smile, Rias gently moved his silver hair aside to get a better view of his face. "Well, you can't expect me to fall asleep unless I'm completely naked. As for the others, Kiba is too much of a gentleman while Koneko prefers solitude. However, while growing up, Akeno and I slept together quite often. We sometimes still do."

Well, then. _That_ was a mental image he had no qualms picturing. However, considering this was _his_ dream, that said image did not project into reality filled him with dismay. "This isn't a dream by any chance?"

"Not at all."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Lifting herself upright, Rias pulled her legs under her so that she hid her womanhood from sight but left her breasts to bounce while brazenly on display as she tossed her hair back. "Want me to prove it?"

"…Is there really any good way to answer that?" Now suspicious that this was real life, Issei wasn't sure how to proceed. "I don't like my odds of living should this actually be real."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't hurt one of my cute servants."

"True, but Koneko might. To say nothing of what Akeno might do." Last night's exorcism had shown him just how much pleasure she would get from punishing him.

"Well then, since you don't want me to, then I'll keep myself… to myself." Spinning in place so that she faced the side of the bed, she scooted forward ever so slightly. Again, the simplest motions caused her impressive bust to work wonders, further convincing him that he was awake. He wasn't sure he could fabricate that in a dream.

"Well, seeing that we're both awake, we might as well get ready for our day", Rias had retrieved her clothing and was now dressed in lacy underwear and her long white socks. Impossibly, hiding her skin was somehow just as alluring as going completely bare, if not more so. "I'll expect you at the clubhouse in an hour."

"Guh…"

"I'm glad you're so agreeable." As she finished dressing in her school uniform, Rias turned back to him. "Please hurry, we don't have all day." With that, she turned away again and walked through a Gremory circle.

For a moment, Issei could only lay there, dumbfounded at what had just happened. Rias Gremory, his rightful master, had somehow snuck into his bed without his knowledge or consent, completely nude, sweet-talked him, dressed, and then left like nothing had ever happened between them.

His pride as both apex predator and teenage male was at stake now.

As if on cue, a faint snorting echoed through his mental link as Albion stirred. (…Huh, wha… whas going on?)

'Where've you been?'

(I must sleep sometime. As entertaining as your life is, I rest now and then. Now, you're sitting there idly. Did I miss something?)

'Nothing… absolutely nothing at all.'

* * *

After a long, cold shower, Issei had made a meager lunch then sealed it into his array. Simply bread, meat and cheese, the light fare would be enough between contracts, if he was as busy as Kiba had forewarned. Following that, he had dressed in his preferred casual wear before remembering to add the Kuoh shirt and jacket to the mix. Finding himself decently presentable, he then made his way to the clubhouse, where he found Rias and Akeno waiting.

"Ah, good, you're here." The girls spoke in unison before glancing suspiciously at the other. Their eyes met and seemed to convey some intent and conversation before they broke off to face him completely.

Rias motioned to the red glyphs glowing on the floor. "If you'll stand there, we can attune your body and demonic power to the symbols we inscribe on our pamphlets. From there, we can work through various requests until we get a better feel for what kind of work is your specialty."

"Specialty?"

"Rias works with exorcisms, dark magic, and things that only high-class devils have the power to deal with under normal circumstances", Akeno explained. "My clients are usually the wealthy CEOs, or the wife of one, and attempt to ease their stress level. Kiba does the same for housewives and the like, while Koneko is favored as a mascot or cosplayer."

"So… I'm basically going to be doing various jobs until something clicks." Sighing, Issei strolled over to the center of the glyphs. "Let's get this over with."

Once there, Akeno lifter her hands. The glyphs lifted at the same time, moving over him as if scanning him. After a twinge of discomfort, Issei rubbed the spot between where his wings normally were as he tried to fight off the beginnings of a headache. "So, what 's the verdict?"

Akeno frowned; the look didn't suit her at all. "Well, to put it bluntly, as far as demonic power goes… you suck."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, it's just… I had thought that the traces on your own wings were just a sign that your new set had merged with the old. I guess the reality is that you're so incompatible with demonic power that you can't even manifest the standard devil's wings."

"I'm fine with that, seeing as I'd only need this set." 'And my Light Wings', he thought. "What does that mean in terms of contracts?"

"Well, you have enough power to make the jump through the portals. You just… won't be in the best condition after the round trip there and back."

"You've lost me."

Rias took over for her flustered Queen. "Our transport circles work as gates between us and the client summoning us. It's how we can tell who is being summoned, where, and when, it's all a matter of which 'door' someone is knocking at, so to speak." She paused as she tried to formulate the least-insulting response and comparison. "They're also like vehicles, in a sense. To use them, you need to meet the minimum threshold of demonic power. That's why it'll be harder for you, since you just have the bare minimum needed to get by."

"I got through the others no problem, why is this any different?"

"We were in a group then, and the power requirements were met by our combined energy. You'll be on your own for your regular jobs."

With a groan, Issei remembered the discomfort brought on by the shopping excursion. And that was only one trip! He would have to suffer multiple times a day and to a greater magnitude?

"If it makes you feel any better, the contracts themselves shouldn't be difficult. You're recently reincarnated, the system won't give you anything you can't handle on your own, with some exceptions."

"That really doesn't."

"Well, look on the bright side. You'll… get to meet new people." Rias' smile was strained; it was painfully obvious that she knew what was in store for him.

"Do I have to do this?"

"Oh, don't be like that Issei", Akeno crooned. "I'll be sure to take care of your stress as well when you get back." With a smile and flick of her wrists, the circle flashed before Issei could respond. In an instant, the demidrake flashed out of existence as he was sent on his way.

"Now then." All traces of humor immediately left Akeno's voice as she turned to face her King. "Is there any reason you'd like to share for why you sounded so pleased to see Issei?"

"Do you really need one?"

"Considering he's my oldest friend, yes, I think I do."

"If you haven't noticed, he's my servant. You know I care for all of you."

"But for him especially?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I-", Rias' voice trialed off as she realized that she may have given herself away in this debate.

"Oh, do go on. Please, tell me, what were you doing with my Issei?"

" _Your_ Issei? Last I checked he was _my_ Pawn!"

"Oh my", Akeno smirked. "I thought last night was fun, but I may enjoy this even more!" While she said this, a beatific smile upon her face, telltale sparks began falling from her fingertips. "Last chance."

"Must we do this? And we've been getting along so well too." Rias was stern but there was some teasing in her tone as well. Red energy coalesced around her hands as well. "I guess there's nothing for it."

* * *

(Never, never again. I'm glad you did not make a contract with that… thing.)

'Ugh, same. Is there any way to forget that?'

(Not that I know of. Swear that we never speak of this again. Such combination of Red and White is unnatural. That one's request even more so.)

'Done. I barely even remember what a magical girl is, why would a bodybuilder want to become one?'

(Don't bring him up again. I may cry.) Already, the sounds of sobs were crossing through their link.

'Alright, alright.' Activating the sigil on the flier, Issei braced himself with trepidation. 'Here we go again.'

The feeling of being compressed through a straw then stretched to impossible lengths made him nauseous. It was a miracle he didn't hurl in transit. After appearing in the Occult Research Clubroom, Issei dizzily shuffled to one of the couches and collapsed on it. 'Time for a nap.' He drifted off, not realizing that the furniture smelled somewhat singed or that magic was detonating all around him.

It felt almost immediately later that he was being shaken awake. He glared at Koneko and then blinked. The room was a mess; scorch marks over the wall, furniture upheaved and smoking, papers from Rias' desk everywhere. The room looked like a warzone.

"Err, what happened?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you would."

Having finished with her obligatory amount of conversation, Koneko moved to what appeared to be half of the other couch. After righting it, she demurely sat down, uncaring that the other half was nowhere to be seen.

A glow signified Kiba's return from a job. The princeling looked around before frowning. "What on earth?"

"We don't know."

Moments later, Rias and Akeno entered through the main door. Though Rias' hair was a bit disheveled and Akeno's ribbon was missing, letting her hair down, nothing seemed out of the ordinary to Issei.

"Oh, hello everyone", Rias' smile wasn't forced, calming Issei down a little. "How were the first contracts of the day?"

"It went well, thank you."

"Adequate."

All eyes turned to Issei, who squirmed under the attention. "Ah… not so great."

Rias moved to her desk and seemingly picked a paper at random. Her eyes narrowed as she read the contents of the page, but she laughed once she was finished, "Well, I suppose that was to be expected from that particular request."

(SHE KNOWS!)

Issei sweatdropped, "Yeah, let's rule out that style of jobs. Are there any others not so… interesting?"

"You want the boring jobs?"

"Boring I can handle. It's the interesting requests I don't want any part of." Suddenly, two very soft things pressed against his back as Akeno's arms encircled his waist.

"Oh, did Issei not have a good first time? Is there any way I can help to make you feel better?"

The double meaning, as well as intimate contact, nearly made Issei spontaneously combust. Considering how he'd incinerate everyone present instantly, it was best for him to find some… constructive outlet to avoid such an outburst. "No! No, that… won't be necessary." He turned to Rias, who for some reason was frowning. "Just give me another request and I'll try again."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent completing several jobs, some of them enjoyable, others nearly as strange as the cross-dressing Magical Girl request. Those were usually a toss-up to whether he actually made the contract. Others seemed specifically tailored for his specialties. One was building demolition, something he finished in record time; another required him to carefully solder several connections for a maintenance company, restoring power to an entire district.

Late that night, Issei transported to his last job. After spending the now normal few minutes bent over, gasping for breath and trying to re-acquaint himself with solid ground, he stood and looked at his next workplace. Surprisingly, he had been teleported to outside the intended destination, as opposed to immediately meeting his client. Strange.

Shrugging, Issei shook his head and moved to the front door of the modest home. No sooner had he pushed it open did his heightened senses place him on high alert. Memories of blood and pain caused him to react on instinct, alerting him to that something was very wrong with this place.

He moved further into the residence, nothing out of the ordinary. After traversing through a short hallway, Issei found himself in a dimly lit living room. On the wall opposite him was a fresh corpse. Crucified upside down like the traitor Judas Iscariot, the unfortunate human had been severely mutilated, apparently before his or her demise. The body's condition prevented him from identifying the victim's gender.

Issei took one step forward before a slight breeze brushed against the back of his neck. Painfully taught instincts took over, and he rolled forward and over the couch before him, twisting to face the disturbance upon his recovery. He looked up to see an older teen facing him. Dressed in a clerical robe, the white-haired man had a manic look in his red eyes. In one hand, a shining blade of an artificial light-sword finished its horizontal arc, right where his neck had been moments before. In his left, was a handgun, detailed with metal inlay and filigree. Considering the other boy's choice of weaponry, Issei was willing to bet that it was loaded with some light based ammunition. In short, this was an exorcist.

A rather short one to be exact. He was less than a foot shorter than Issei, and apparently had to stand on his toes for the blade to reach where he had been.

"So, what are you supposed to be?" Issei asked. "Are you my client or his killer?"

"HAhaHAha, a devil with humor!" The exorcist pirouetted into a curtsy, grasping his cloak like a dress in a mockery of what was a formal greeting. "I am the legendary Freed Sellzen! Perhaps you have heard of me, shitty devil!"

"Um… Actually, I haven't."

To Issei's amusement, Freed's face fell and he facefaulted to the floor. "I… I can't believe it! I've killed countless devils, how have you not heard of me!"

"I'm kinda new to this devil thing. But I think I can do one thing right. Kicking your ass!" With that, Issei darted forward before Freed could get back up. Beating someone when they're down may be dirty, but now wasn't the time to fight fair.

Flipping over the furniture in his way, Issei delivered an axe kick straight to where Freed's head had been, breaking through the floorboards. The exorcist in question had rolled away at the last minute before springing to his feet. "Yes, YES! I can't wait to see how many pieces I can slice you into!" With that, he reactivated his sword and stepped forward, swinging it erratically.

Ducking under the blade's arc, Issei's eyes widened as he had brought himself face to barrel with the raised gun. Throwing himself to the side, he did his best to dodge before a searing pain erupted in his side. The bullet had broken his skin and was embedded in his side. Gritting his teeth, he ignored both the warmth and renewed scent of blood; it was far from deadly and nowhere near the worst he had suffered through. "You'll have to do better than that!"

"Huh? That's new, so exciting! A devil that can shrug off light rounds!" With a cry of ecstasy, Freed began firing at will. "I'm gonna set a world record as to how many bullets I can fill a devil with before they die!"

(This one's sanity is very questionable right now. That or he is very fervent in his sacred responsibilities to end you. How's your side?)

'Stings, but I've had worse. I suppose it was to much to ask for my immunity to light to carry over as a devil.'

(Indeed. You have terrible luck.)

Now that he wasn't at point-blank range, Issei was able to evade the bullets much easier now. Aside from a few times where the shots barely grazed him, he was unscathed and could continue to evade indefinitely. However, he couldn't make any headway in this state.

'Using my fire or Longinus would be extreme overkill in this situation. I can do this!'

(Do not let your pride get the best of you. I advise that you end this quickly before it gets out of hand.)

'Tch, I got this, watch me!'

With two long strides to build momentum, Issei vaulted over a coffee table and flipped it on its side. Using it as temporary cover, he was satisfied that none of the bullets fired penetrated through the lacquered wood.

(Redwood? Very expensive. I approve of its destruction in combat.)

'We seriously need to work on that. Can't have you freaking out on me in the middle of a fight.'

(Nonsense. Just keep the red stuff inside you and we'll do fine.)

'Crazy old man.' With a grunt of exertion, Issei forced the table back away from him and into the crazed exorcist. With a cry, Freed toppled over in a heap of robes and splinters. Issei quickly followed, landing feet first on the downed man. Curling his hand into a fist, he was about to hammer the breathing corpse in the head. Raising his arm, he cocked it and swung. Right before he crushed Freed's skull, he froze as a voice, fearful and inquisitive, interrupted.

"Issei? Is that you?"

Asia stood there in the hallway, obviously frightened and confused.

'Well, shit.'

"Issei. Father Freed. What is going on?"

Freed smirked, heedless of the fist barely an inch from shattering his cranium. "Oh, don't worry, my dear! I'm just about to kill this filthy devil!"

The girl gasped, both hands covering her mouth in fright and shock. "Mister Issei? A devil?"

"YOU KNOW EACH OTHER!?" Both males shouted before glaring at each other. "DON"T COPY ME!"

With that, the two began brawling like schoolboys, rolling on the floor and exchanging insults as they railed against each other. Forfeiting any sense of both decorum and combat style, both were doing their best to simply pummel the other into submission.

(Years of practice, reduced to scuffling on the floor? I'm going to cry.)

Ignoring the Heavenly Dragon, Issei maneuvered the rolling pair so that he was just above Freed. The psychopath merely grinned, "Oh, you like being on top then! Get a load of my glorious weapon!" Too late, Issei looked down to see Freed's gun pressed against his waist.

'Fuck.'

Freed wasted no time in emptying his magazine into the devil above before pushing Issei's form off of him. The dragon hissed as he was forcefully shoved down against the floor. Issei tried to stand but found that he could not. It seemed that while little actual damage had been done, the amount of Light in his abdomen, combined with his previous jump through a circle was debilitating. He felt sick even contemplating which way was up.

"Father Freed, please! Even though Mister Issei is a devil, this is cruel! What has he done to deserve this?"

"Done? Done, you say? Well my pretty, take a look at that poor schumck hanging there!" With a scream, Asia now noticed the gutted corpse on display. "Your buddy here was about to work for that bastard right there! I'm doing the world a favor by killing filthy devils and removing those who associate with them! HaHAhaHA! The best part, the Grigori let me do as I please!"

'So he's a Stray then. They're coming out of the woodwork this weekend.'

Asia was leaning onto the closest wall, trying not to cry. "Issei… is it true?"

It was like an iron punch to the gut to ruin her hopes, but for some reason, he could not lie to her. "Yes, Asia. I'm a devil."

"See! He admits it! Now, step aside, girl. It's time to kill this shitty devil. I think I'll start by… what are you doing?" Asia had stepped in front of Freed and spread her arms as to shield Issei from harm.

"Please, sir! He may be a devil, but I know mister Issei has a kind heart! Please, don't hurt him! Please, let him go!"

(A little late for that, but thanks for the save, sweetheart.)

The fake priest appeared very confused. "Hey, hey. Are you serious, Asia? Do you know what you're asking?"

"I can't stand it anymore. You can't kill people just because they are entranced by Devils and you can't kill devils. It's wrong!"

"Well then." Freed was silent, face downcast for a few moments. Eyes obscured by his hair, Issei could not fathom what was going on inside the man's head.

All of a sudden, Freed whipped his head back up, a horrific glee in his eyes. "This changes things!" Before Issei could react, Freed backhanded Asia with his pistol hand. The petite girl spun before the priest grabbed her from behind, forcing her back into his chest. With the gun pointed to her temple, Asia froze, her cheek reddening in the dim light.

"You bastard!" This one was getting on his last nerve. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Oh, so many things! There is so much just plain wrong with me that makes me perfect for the Grigori's dirty work! However, seeing that you're taking your sweet damn time to die, I think I'll take the time to enjoy the fringe benefits of being a priest!"

With a flick, the light-sword was extinguished. Holstering it at his belt, Freed moved his now free hand to Asia's chest. "Let's see what the pricks at the Vatican sent me, eh!" With a loud rip, he grabbed the center of her robe and wrenched it away, tearing cloth and exposing Asia's breasts. "Oooh, deary me, this is a wondrous harvest! Hallelujah in the highest!" With a perverse giggle, Freed began groping and unashamedly handling the poor girl. Squeezing, rubbing, doing everything in his power and more to violate Asia's body as she weakly protested, all too conscious of the barrel pressed to her forehead.

"You sick freak!" With a tremendous effort, Issei swallowed his revulsion and leapt up, trying to land one good blow on the exorcist. Preferably the face, most definitely the face. This course of action proved to be useless, as Freed merely sidestepped the blow, pulling Asia with him. Sword in hand once more, the beam of Light swung downwards to bisect him.

If the blade continued on its path, it was likely that it could have cleaved him in two. Fate seemed to turn in his favor for once that day.

Several things happened, so close together and so fast that it seemed like it all happened simultaneously. First, a Gremory circle formed in midair, adding a rosy tint to the room. Second, a new sword blocked Freed's downward stroke. Its owner leapt from the glyphs and forced Freed to backpedal as Kiba began his relentless attack. Kiba's speed, combined with his obviously superior skill, forced Freed to through Asia aside to use his gun in conjunction with his blade.

"Well, you're a pretty one! Can I fuck you up too?"

Kiba sweatdropped. "For a priest, that's quite a mouth you have." Without warning, he pressed his attack. "I hope you don't mind if I shut it for you."

Issei sensed more than felt two presences at his sides. Gentle hands caught him below his shoulders and lifted him to a standing position. Koneko was on his left, while Akeno was on his right. Once he was standing, Koneko moved away, grabbing pieces of furniture to throw at the frenzied lunatic.

"We came as soon as we could," Akeno breathed into his ear, her voice heavy with relief. "Their barrier kept us out for a time."

"No problem, you're here now," he smiled weakly. "Just patch me up, and I'll be back in the fight."

"I don't think so." Rias now appeared, the circle vanishing. "You're part in this is over until we can properly attend your your wounds."

"Mere scratches."

"That's for me to decide. And I've decided to punish this one for daring to lay a hand on one of my cute servants."

'Cute? Should I be offended?'

(Dragons are supposed to be awe-inspiring, fear inducing, but cute! If Red here keeps this up, I fear our reputation as dragons will fall.)

Rias' words had not gone unnoticed. "Oh, if it isn't a red-haired bitch and her lively harem! You've got good taste in servants, miss Gremory. I wonder how they'll look when I bend them over and take them for myself!"

With a cry of rage, Rias let forth several blasts, her power of Destruction wreaking havoc in the confined space. She was careful to not hit Kiba or Koneko, though several blasts landed very close to the still prone Asia.

Koneko paused from hurling debris at the priest and sniffed the air. Issei did the same. "Fallen Angels are on their way."

"HaHAhaHAha, reinforcements for me and punishment for you!"

Rias calmed down, though it was visible to all how much it was force of will to remain that way. "Time to go."

Kiba disengaged his blade from Freed's, flipping back to land with the others in the corner. The priest tried to follow but was cut off when a coffee table twice Koneko's size was hurled at him by the tiny Rook.

Rias waved her hand and another series of glyphs surged into existence. Before they all passed through, Issei remembered something. "Wait! We can't leave yet! We need to take Asia with us!"

The group turned back to see Asia lying on her front, tearfully gazing at Issei. "It's alright Issei! I'll be alright."

"Like hell! We need to take her with us!"

"I'm sorry, Issei." Rias truly did sound remorseful. "Our transport sigils only work on those of the Gremory household, we couldn't bring her with us even if we tried."

"NO! I CAN TAKE HER! SHE CAN STILL COME!" Issei extended a hand towards Asia, glyphs taking form as his array was activated.

"It's… it's alright, mister Issei." Asia's small voice and tearful face tore at his heart. "Let's see each other soon."

His cry of rage was lost in a crimson swirl as the Gremory peerage vanished.

* * *

"Hold still." Rias and Akeno had both their arms wrapped around him, trying to achieve as much skin contact as possible. Both had divested themselves of clothing, whereas Issei had refused to remove his pants. While under normal circumstances, Issei would have panicked under such intimate contact, but ever since arriving at the clubhouse, he had moved like a machine. Seeing but not truly seeing, moving as directed, and yet to utter a single word.

Slowly but surely, the slight wounds closed and vanished without leaving any scars. "There," Rias sighed. "All done." The two girls then collected their clothes and began dressing. Issei barely nodded as he left to give them some privacy. Entering the main room, he found Kiba and Koneko waiting.

"Patched up?" Kiba asked. Nodding to him, Issei sat down next to him. "Well, that's good. I have to say I'm impressed. Those Light rounds would have crippled any devil, yet here you are, like nothing happened."

"The convict can take a beating." Koneko paused from her snack, frowning in thought. "There are worse traits to have."

(Pleasant ray of sunshine, this one.)

"Regardless," Rias said as she entered, "that was a difficult situation; something I'm glad we were able to weather relatively unscathed. Though I've been meaning to ask, who was that girl? It seemed like you knew her."

"Her name is Asia Argento. I met her yesterday, before we went after Vizer."

"She lived at that residence?"

"No, she's new to the town, but works at an abandoned church."

"She's with the church!" Rias quickly moved to the side of the couch so she could get closer to him. "Issei, I need you to listen. No matter how you feel about it, if she's with the Grigori, then meeting her again is out of the question."

"What? Why?"

"We're in a critical state right now. The Great War may have ended, officially that is, but small skirmishes like this have worn away at all sides. It may only take one more to start another war, one we can't afford right now."

Issei growled, low and menacing. It was a chilling reminder that even though he appeared human, he was still something much, much more than he seemed. "What you ask, even if it's for the sake of uneasy peace, is not something I'm sure I can abide by."

"YOU MUST!" Rias shouted. "WE CAN'T BE DRAGGED INTO ANOTHER WAR! NOT FOR ASSOCIATING WITH THE ENEMY! I WON'T…" Her voice trailed off. Her proximity to him throughout her tirade now offered her a terrifying view; Issei's canine teeth had lengthened and sharpened, not needle-like such as Gasper's but that of a carnivorous beast. His eyes had narrowed, pupils thinning into snake-like slits. While nothing else about him changed physically, the temperature in the room was rising to uncomfortable levels.

"You won't? Very well then. Don't do anything. But I'm not going to sit by and watch while Asia is mistreated, even if it could start a war." His voice, calm and level, commanded no argument. "Treason? I call this the right thing to do." Turning his thoughts inward, he called out to Albion. 'Can we force a jump in my condition?'

(Just the one. Where to?)

'The apartment.' His next words were out loud. "I need some shut-eye. I'll see you at school tomorrow." He blurred, then vanished, leaving the three surprised devils in his wake.

"Well then." Akeno said from the door. "I guess we now know how he left Tartarus." She moved over to the other couch to sit by Koneko. Turning her gaze to Rias, she sighed. "I know what you're thinking. Ask."

"Will he still help me? If there's a game?" Rias was quiet, now understanding that she had not made any great strides to acquire the trust of her only Pawn. If anything, their relationship had only gotten worse.

"Well, did he give his word?" A nod. "Then there's nothing to fear about that. Issei is many things, but he always made it a point to keep his promises. However, after that…" She shrugged. "Who can tell?"

"That was badly handled." Kiba now spoke up. "I can't say I fault him for caring, even if her allegiance is to another faction."

"Kiba!" Rias seemed genuinely surprised that her Knight was defending Issei's sentiments. "It's not like I want to be the bad guy here, but I can't do anything. Not now. Besides, even if she is being mistreated, Asia is in the Grigori's care."

"And in whose care did you find me?" The others now understood. Kiba had the history to relate to Asia in more ways than any present. "I'm not saying that Issei is unbiased, nor do I exactly support actions that would start a war, but I'm certain, that in his mind, he's doing the right thing. And unless, I'm mistaken, I'm not the only one who agrees with him."

Rias looked around incredulously. Akeno was squirming uncomfortably, obviously at unease and unwilling to firmly take sides. Koneko was frowning, her past resonating somewhat in this case. That, or she was upset at Issei for melting her ice cream with his hotheaded stance. In any case, Rias knew she was in the minority here. Deep down, she also believed that Issei was right, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. Not now, not when her future hung by so slight a thread already. "Alright then. What shall we do?"

* * *

The school day went by in a blur of the demidrake. Issei was paying only token acknowledgement to his peers, barely anymore so to the faculty. The perverted duo had tried to corner him, but he would have none of it. Leaving them where they lay, it perhaps was for the best that there had been no witnesses this time. They were still breathing, at the very least.

The end of school couldn't come soon enough. As he packed his stuff away in his bag, Issei contemplated meeting the others at the clubhouse, but decided against it. He wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with the others right now. Instead, he went for a walk.

For a while, he walked aimlessly, no real destination in mind. After a while though, he decided that one place held interest for him, the park where he had first met Asia two days prior.

Arriving at the park, he was disappointed to find it empty. Considering there were several hours of daylight left, there should be people her, right? Thinking little of it, he set his case down and shrugged off his formal shirt and jacket before storing the whole lot in his array. Now with his range of motion fully restored, he sat down on a bench across from the fountain Albion disliked so much, spreading his arms out on the back of the seat. He nearly dozed off, before a hopeful voice spoke up.

"Issei?"

Instantly, he focused in on the source. There was Asia, her outfit restored, face free of tears, and wearing a radiant smile.

"Asia! He leapt up. "Are you alright? Are you hurt in any way?"

"N-no! No," she seemed surprised by his level of concern. "I'm alright. Lady Raynare forbade mister Freed from going any further. He let me go after that."

"Raynare?"

"Oh, you haven't met her, I forgot. She's the leader of the Fallen Angels in the nearby church."

"I see. I… I guess you have some questions for me, huh?"

"Um, well yes, but…"

Issei smiled, "Don't worry about offending me. Light may hurt me, but I don't think you will."

"Oh, okay then. If it's not too much, how did you become a devil?"

Issei then spent the next few minutes explaining how he had been killed, then resurrected. He told her about his childhood and of his kidnapping by the two Fallen Angels, Dumah and Simiel. He informed her about his time in Tartarus, but only the bare minimum. He would not be the one to tell her the horrors of the pit.

"…And that's my life story I guess. Wish there was more, it's incredibly boring as is."

"I thought it was a nice story."

"Thanks, I guess." Issei scratched the back of his head. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up with the Grigori?"

"That's… a longer story."

"I'm going nowhere in a hurry."

After a moment's hesitation, Asia then told her own story. She was an orphan who had been raised by the church since she was a baby. One day, she discovered her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing. It's healing capabilities were beyond any blessing or prayer the church had at their disposal. Short of treatment from an Angel, she was the most gifted healer they had. Asia had been praised as _the_ Holy Maiden, raised by mortal men to be on the level of a Saint and adored by all.

All of that changed one day. Asia had healed an injured devil, and the humans who had previously praised her deeds and kindness condemned her as an irredeemable, heretical witch. The only reason she was still alive was for the good deeds she had done in the past in the church's name. Leaving the Vatican was the hardest thing she had ever done; it had been her home all her life and she had never left it for long or ventured too far.

Salvation had seemingly come from the Grigori. Promises made to continue to serve God, even without support of the church. Taking advantage of her innocence and naiveté, the Fallen Angels had taken her under their wings. That decision had leaded her to Kuoh; the rest of it, Issei already knew.

"Wow." Issei breathed, stunned. "Forget what I've been through, I don't think I'd have the strength to keep going after all that."

"God has always been looking out for me. I knew that I had to repay his loving kindness, so I joined Father Fr… I joined Freed to spread His word." As she said this, tears began to trail down her cheeks.

"Please, don't cry. That's one of the rules."

"Rules?"

"Dragons are unashamedly vulnerable to tearful maidens," he grinned. Using his array, he summoned a handkerchief and handed it to her. "We're rather hopeless like that, so please don't cry."

"Is that a real rule?" She took the offered kerchief.

"Nah. Made it up right now. But seriously, please don't cry. It wasn't your fault; if anything, blame those who wanted to use you for their own ends."

"I-I see." Determination glinted in her eyes. "Then I've made my choice!"

"Huh?"

"I will leave the Grigori!"

(Somehow, I don't think it's that simple.) Almost immediately, the legendary dragon's words came true.

"My, my", a sultry voice spoke out. "That is an audacious choice." Next to the fountain was a Fallen Angel. She was seemed to be around their same age. Her dark violet eyes glowed with malice, long black hair flowing in the same wind that carried several dark feathers. Her clothing, if one can call it that, resembled black, leather straps wrapped around and under her breasts. Spiked shoulder pads completed her top, while three thin straps held a thong together for her only lower attire. To complete the ensemble, dark gloves and boots ran to her elbows and thighs.

Asia gasped. "Lady Raynare!"

'So this is the leader of the local Fallen. Just my luck.'

"So, Asia. You really want to leave? Of course, but there's something I need from you first."

"Whatever you want, you're not getting it!" Issei growled. "Why should Asia simply give you anything; all you've done is take advantage of her."

"Guilty as charged", the Fallen didn't even try to deny it. "As for you, who do you think you are to stop us, devil."

'Us?'

The air grew cold as two more Fallen appeared. One was a man in a fedora and trench coat. The other was a dark haired woman in a revealing suit and short skirt.

"Kalawarner, take the girl back and prep her for the ceremony. Dohnaseek, entertain our guest."

The man conjured a Light spear and hurled it at Issei, forcing him to throw himself aside. Unfortunately, this left Asia defenseless. The spear dissipated, and Kalawarner grabbed the young girl by the shoulders, wrapped her wings around her and vanished.

"Damn you!" Issei was beyond caring now. Freed may have gotten the drop on him before, but now two crows were trying to annoy someone he cared about.

They made a dragon angry.

Letting his teeth sharpen and eyes change to slits, Issei roared as his white wings burst from his back. Clenching his hands into fists, he rocketed towards the Fallen who had attacked him.

Fear crossed both their faces, though it was Raynare who uttered what both were thinking. "You're that dragon! Impossible, that hag Artemis already dealt with you!" Those words saved their lives; if only too stave off his flames for now. They knew that Artemis had killed him; therefore he needed them alive so that he could learn what they knew. No Longinus, no flames. He needed them intact.

Issei swung and jabbed, both blows that Dohnaseek barely evaded. Flying back, he collided with Raynare who had conjured a Light spear of her own. Together, they cast their bolts toward him. Issei merely snorted and rolled in midair, allowing both shafts to pass by harmlessly.

Issei pressed the offensive, angling his body and tilting his wings for maximum velocity upon impact as he hurtled toward his prey. The two were panicking now; they knew they were outmatched. Raynare threw herself aside, leaving her partner to take the blow instead. He had to admit, Dohnaseek could take a punch. By dissipating his wings, Dohnaseek fell like a stone, softening the blow and retaining consciousness. Spreading his wings to catch himself, he shouted to Raynare. "This is insane, we need that Sacred Gear! We can't hold our own otherwise!"

"I agree! The barrier is already in place, let's get out now!" Both wrapped themselves in their wings and disappeared, leaving black feathers to float in their wake.

"God. Fucking. DAMMIT!" He screamed. "COME BACK HERE!"

(Calm down, Issei. Now is not the time.)

'Not the time! Don't fucking tell me this is not the time!'

(Focus. Asia is young and innocent, much like our hatchlings. I do not want her hurt either. However, in your current state, you may do more harm to yourself. They mentioned a barrier, they may be reinforcing it now. Unless you've become a magical prodigy overnight then you'll have difficulty taking it down.)

'Then what! What do I do?!'

(Talk to your fellow devils. Ask for their help.)

'I don't need their help!'

(Do not let your pride and arrogance get the better of you or you will fail just like when you fought that crazed priest. The numbers are against you, and you will tire before taking down that shield.)

'Fine… I'll ask. But even if they don't help, I am coming right back.'

(And none can fault you for trying.)

Issei turned away and extended his wings to gain altitude. Once he had reached the desired height, he rolled to the side and allowed gravity to add to his speed. 'Hold on Asia, I'm coming for you!'

As he neared the school, he smiled. He had payed token appreciation for his classes that day, but a quote that they had read was wonderfully appropriate in this instance.

 _If I cannot reach Heaven, then I shall raise Hell._

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked it! Lemme know what you think! And in case you skipped my first note, a gentle reminder that _I will not answer pairing questions in the review section_.**


	9. Thou Shalt Not Kill

**As always, a big thank you to all who read/reviewed and continue to like and support my story. To all the new readers, welcome!**

 **Here's a gentle reminder that I do not answer romantic questions posted in reviews as of yet and a thank you to those who refrained from asking there. You guys are the best, only a little longer!**

 _berilium_ – As an avid FF reader, I understand why you'd dislike that. However, until enough of the core events take place, some things are going to have to happen. Not original, not yet at least, but bear with me. Original content will come in the future. Thanks for the love and support!

 _DraigTrueEmperor9_ – Let's agree to disagree. Saves more time for reading, eh? Regardless of how we perceive canon, I'm about to make some very different alterations to the canon story, so Rias' behavior will be heavily altered.

 _Reemikz_ – Control he has, I hope I've made that clear. Try to remember that Raynare and her group are easily the weakest dregs of the supernatural world. My take on Issei can beat them on his own (base form); he just needs to work through some pride issues to get his head in the game. Asia needed to be taken for the next chapter to work, and while Vali does use the ScaleMail in every fight, he does so against high-tier opponents.

 _gta2001_ – Thanks! Hope I'm doing the White Dragon some justice!

 _NAFNAF509_ – Hold on a little longer, my friend. It's coming. Big reveal is outlined and waiting.

 _Kirinthor_ – Glad you liked it! Hope you enjoy this next piece.

 _T-B-R_ – Not quite. Divine Dividing requires actual contact with an _opponent_ , doesn't work the same way with a magical _construct_ previouslycreated by an unknown number of opponents. Also, they may recognize him, that doesn't mean they now what all his powers are. Everyone involved right now knows he can fight from Tartarus reports, but does anyone besides Issei know what he truly is capable of? Only Ryuu and Baraqiel know of his Holy fire and only he currently knows that he's carrying a Longinus. No plotholes here.

 _The Ultimate Balance Chaos_ – Thanks a lot!

 _DestinyVain_ – His full amount? That wasn't his best by any means.

 _the unsung antihero_ – Thanks and thanks again. I don't have a beta, so some errors do make it through my own edits. If that's the only issue, then I'll gladly take a 7.

 _DatGuitarGirl_ – Cheese and Rice? Haha, ok then. On we go!

 _Notasavior_ – Thank you! I'm also looking forward to the Raiser arc, gonna be some very epic moments that may take longer to write but should work out better in the long run.

 _Guest_ – OP Freed? More like Issei wasn't focused enough. Will be addressing that this chapter, hopefully you see how.

 _Guest_ – There are so many good Naruto stories out there that writing something original is extremely difficult. I'm not doing this for the review count, I'm doing this to expand on what I think is a great series and put my own spin on it. I see reviews as a good way to get feedback from an audience and then respond to them, not something to keep score with. If people like it, I'll keep writing, that's all there is to it.

 _DragonKingNatsu_ – Thanks! Glad you like it! As for the lack of power used, I'm trying to create a very prideful Issei that takes time to mature. Beyond that, explanations about power usage will be addressed later. More dragonlore on the way in the next few chapters!

 _bleach god_ – Oh, he will. Don't worry, the grand reveal is coming soon.

* * *

Disclaimer: See 1st Chapter

* * *

" " – Speech

' ' – Thoughts

( ) – Albion, mental

 **( ) – Albion, speaking**

* * *

 **Just a reminder that this is a DxD story that is also rated M. It wouldn't be DxD otherwise. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Thou Shalt Not Kill**

"I'm sorry, could you run that by me again?" Issei stood in front of Rias' desk back in the clubroom. Having landed a few minutes earlier, he had told the four others what had happened since he had left school. Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko had all listened quietly, patiently waiting for him to finish. At the end of his long tirade, Rias had asked him to repeat it.

"What? I thought I was clear enough."

"You were", she raised a hand to still any rebuttal. "But I just need one detail. Word for word, what did Asia say before the Fallen arrived?"

"She said, 'I will leave the Grigori!' It doesn't matter that she said that, the Fallen took her with them anyway! On our territory as well!"

Rias pursed her lips. "Technically speaking, while the Gremory have the right to control this land, that doesn't necessarily mean we have the means to hold it. You said that they had a barrier around the church, yes?"

"Yeah, that's what the loud one said."

"Then I'm sorry. There's nothing you can do, especially not with your demonic power as low as it already is."

"I don't care. Is there any way to change that?"

"In fact there is. Do you remember our discussion about the abilities of reincarnated servants?"

Issei nodded. He had indeed memorized the attributes granted, as well as how his fellow devils had utilized them.

"Well, I never told you the Pawn's characteristics. Reincarnation as a Pawn will do very little besides normally granting one demonic power. In your case, all eight pieces were used for what seems to be a very low payoff."

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry, but that's the way it is. However, there is a way for you to overcome that. As a Pawn, your greatest strength is that of Promotion."

"Come again?"

"Just like in chess, a Pawn can temporarily upgrade his or her characteristics to that of any other piece besides the King. Once you've made it to enemy territory, for example, if you made it inside the church, you could promote yourself. Queen, Bishop, Knight, or Rook, it's your call." Rias was interrupted by a glyph glowing on her desk. She sighed and stood up. "Kiba, Koneko, it seems there is work for us to do."

"Right. Shall we?" Kiba was already at the door holding it open. Odd, shouldn't they be using a transport circle? Koneko wordlessly padded through, followed by Rias. Before she left though, she turned back to Issei and Akeno. "Take care you two. Please try not to get into trouble." With that, she left. Kiba shut the door leaving Akeno and Issei alone together.

It was Akeno that broke the silence. "I know what you're thinking."

"Oh really. What am I thinking?"

"You're thinking that you'll find some way to get past the Fallen's barrier. From there you'll fight your way through as many Grigori minions until you find your friend."

"Damn. You're good."

"The best, actually." Akeno preened at the praise sent her way. "So, when do we leave?"

"What?"

"You heard Rias, once you get inside that church, you can promote to whatever you want."

"Are you supposed to be encouraging me? Not that I'm complaining or anything, it's just surprising that you'd interpret Rias like this."

"Whose plan do you think this is? Now let's go!"

"Wait, you're not coming." Issei stood up, ready to leave on his own. "I'm not going to…" He trailed off. Akeno's eyes were closed, a smile on her face, but the vibe he was getting off her caused him to pause.

"You're going to let me go with you. I almost lost you once; I'm not letting you go gallivanting off on what could be a suicide mission. Besides…" She tossed her ponytail back over her shoulder as she stood. "…You won't have the magical capacity to take the barrier down until you're actually in the church. Do you know any other Fallen Angels willing to help?"

It was hard to argue against that logic. Half-Fallen she might be, but that was a mere triviality, just like he was as a half-blooded drake. He had no doubt that her knowledge of Fallen magic augmented her own capabilities with demonic power. If anything, he needed her to get in, while the other way around wasn't necessarily true.

"Why do I even bother?" Issei muttered. "It's clear you girls are making all the decisions."

"Well it's good to know you can be trained", she reached up to impishly pat his cheek. "Though I do wonder, why do you think Kiba didn't have a had in this as well?"

"Seriously! He's in on it too?"

"He had a lot of insight to add. Now, are you going to just stand there-…" She was interrupted as Issei grabbed her hand, the runes on his own blazing white. Moments later he shimmered then vanished.

Outside the claimed church, Issei's teleport forced him back into being. While forcing a jump like that would tire Albion, it only meant that this time he could no longer make mistakes. He had been foolish, arrogant, and prideful. That and more had lead to Asia's capture and the Fallen's escape. It would not happen again.

He held his hand out and one flash later, Akeno reappeared mid conversation. "…Or are we… what just happened?"

"Instantaneous travel over a great distance. Only works if I know where I'm going or I've been there before. If it wasn't for the fact it takes time to charge, I'd take it over those damn fliers any day."

Akeno pouted. "At least warn me next time. Although…" She seemed rather thoughtful, "if you're going to take a girl out for a night on the town, you could at least show her a good time."

"Knowing you, I'm not safe responding in any normal manner."

"Aw, you're taking all the fun out of it."

The two devils stepped up to the wooden church doors. A heavy presence seemed to cover the threshold, something even Issei could detect with his limited magical energy. Akeno calmly stepped forward with one hand cautiously outstretched. A meter away from the door, her advance was stopped as an invisible shield halted her hand.

"Ah, here it is. Give me a moment." With that, she lifted her other hand and placed both on the barrier, a Gremory seal appearing. It's many layers spun in different directions, reminding Issei of a combination lock. "First this, then that, and we are," the seal faded away, "done." With that she lowered her hands and gave Issei a rather pointed look.

"What?"

"Ara ara, can't you be more chivalrous on our first date?"

"This is a date?"

"Fine then, excursion. Think for a moment, what would Kiba do?"

Instead of rising to the bait, Issei reared one leg back and kicked forward just above the handles. The double doors swung open, hinges screeching in protest. Left in the archway was the locking mechanism of the door, forcefully removed by its own inertia.

"Well, not quite what he'd do, but I think I like your style more."

Issei smirked. "I aim to please." The pair stepped into the church. Akeno shivered, while Issei felt a slight twinge. Clearly, entering a church when not invited was an uncommon thing for devils to do. After the initial apprehension wore off, Issei looked around and whistled.

The church was just as derelict on the inside as it was on the out. Everything was covered in a fine layer of dust. Every religious relic in sight had been damaged, obviously intentional. A cross had been slashed diagonally; its halves separated by the length of the church. Paintings were ruined by blood, the candlesticks warped and twisted. Even the wine blessed in communion hadn't been spared; the bottles lay smashed here and there.

"Well. Looks rather inviting. Shall we?" Issei extended an arm to Akeno, who gleefully clung to him. With his arm entrapped in her cleavage, the two walked down the aisle. Somewhere in Issei's mind, there was a whisper that reminded him that he was not averse to doing this again with her in the future. He shook his head; fantasies were just that, the future could wait. Asia was in danger in the here and now. Though their entrance hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Here comes the briii~iiiiide, all fat and wide!" Freed stepped out from behind the chipped altar, grinning like a madman and singing like a child. "Here comes the groo~oooom, skinny as a broom!"

A terse growl sounded out, surprising Issei for the sole reason that it didn't come from him. Akeno's violet eyes burned with hate at the priest. Issei could only assume that she wasn't too pleased about the comment on her figure.

In reality though, Issei's assumption was partially right. Akeno was quite proud of her figure and had little to no qualms flaunting her form. She was confident in her looks and quite aware that she fit the Yamato Nadeshiko image perfectly. Freed may have mocked her body, irritating her slightly, but she also had been thinking of marriage. While she had never been too interested in the boys she knew, Issei's return had turned marriage into a bit more than fantasy for her. The exorcist had trampled on her pleasant daydream, now he was going to pay. Summoning her trademark lightning, she was about to let loose a torrent of thunderbolts before Issei lightly touched her shoulder.

"Don't give him the satisfaction of angering you", he whispered in her ear. Issei knew he was being contradictory, and that it really wasn't fair for him of all people to be saying this. However, he wouldn't let Akeno make the same mistakes he had. Looking back to the priest, he called out, "I was told we could be married in the traditional manner, although," he cast a critical eye over the surroundings, "I think the venue needs some work."

"HAhaHA, like what we've done with the place! Courtesy of every Fallen Angel that comes through those doors."

"What exactly have you done with the place? I suppose there's more wreckage than what I can see here?"

"Why yes! We have a VIP worship center with an equally important party going on downstairs! We're in the process of- YOU TRICKED ME!" With that, Freed activated his light-sword and leapt at the couple.

Issei and Akeno instantly rolled away from each other, perfectly in sync. Freed's downward thrust speared the ground where they had been, the blade sinking into the floor. As one, the two devil's eyes met, and they nodded. Akeno spread her wings to take flight above and behind her current position, while Issei made a 'bring it' motion with his fists raised.

As Freed worked to extricate his sword from the floor, Issei was mentally preparing himself. No more foolish mistakes, no more pride-induced errors. Fight, win, live. With that, he reached for his aura in the first time in a decade, wrapping his hands with the subtle energy. As Freed stepped and swung forward, Issei brought his hand up as if to grasp the weapon.

Freed let out a shrill giggle, "What a moron!"

"Issei, no!" Akeno had thought that he would fight, not willingly offer himself up to die like this. Because of this, it was difficult to tell who was more surprised, her or Freed, when the beam halted less than an inch from Issei's palm.

"It's been a long time since I tried this," Issei grinned. "You'll have to forgive me if I'm a little rusty." A warm glow began to coat Issei's hand, encasing it with a glove of energy. That energy flickered on contact with the light-sword, before bursting into pure white flame. "Thanks for the spark, bastard, but I think it's my turn for a light show."

"WHAT!" Freed exclaimed before Issei nudged the blade aside and brought the burning fist to crash into Freed's face. There, now he felt much better. As the maniac stumbled, Issei brought his other hand to grab hold of the wildly swinging sword. After a moment's contact, the aura enveloping that hand ignited as well. Leaving Freed to stumble as he recovered, Issei held his hands up as if examining a peculiar curio.

"Hmmm. Gonna have to work on that. Once upon a time, I could ignite without help and far faster."

"Issei," Akeno asked hesitantly. "What… what is that?" There was as much awe as there was trepidation in her voice.

"I guess I never did tell you. My dragonfire is infused with a holy attribute." Issei would have elaborated further, but Freed had regained his balance and was trying to glare at him. The effect would have been somewhat intimidating if it hadn't been for Freed needing to squint in order to see past the brightness of the flames before him.

"What the hell! Holy power in the hands of a shitty devil! What nonsense is that? Everyone knows that devils can't touch that stuff! Even my bullets hurt you yesterday!" With each word, Freed desperately swiped at the dragon in front of him or fired inaccurately.

Issei nonchalantly ducked under one sweep and retaliated with another strike to the face. "Well, it would be rather silly if my own fire could hurt me. I wish I could say the same for Light though. That stuff stings." He sidestepped a careless thrust before flattening his hand. "Here, try it!" With that, he jabbed forward, letting his momentum do most the work as he speared Freed just above the belt, right where he himself had been shot the day before.

Freed Sellzen, murderer, rapist, and arsonist, fell to the ground, writhing in pain as his insides burned. Issei didn't waste power afterwards, letting the flames on his hands die out, while maintaining the slow burn of the flames inside the priest's body. As Freed rolled around screaming on the floor, Issei was surprised when arms encircled his waist as Akeno pressed herself against his back.

"Issei, please", she whispered. "This isn't like you. This isn't the kind, noble Issei I know. Please…" It was rather hypocritical for her to be advocating mercy, though she was right. Akeno's teasing personality grew into her sadomasochistic tendencies, while his childhood self had always been friendly and caring. Issei knew that she was frightened somewhat, that she feared what he was.

'Have I really changed so much that I'm scaring my oldest friend?' Issei looked down at the priest, who had ceased moving. The smell of burnt flesh filled his nostrils, but he could hear a faint heartbeat from Sellzen. Somehow, he was still alive, though not for long. He wanted him to hurt, for what he did to him, for what he did to Asia! But he couldn't. It would be one thin to kill cleanly, something else to draw it out for pleasure.

Issei was touched in that moment by the fact that he had never killed anyone before. Sure, he was undefeated in the Pit, having caused mortal wounds to fester and cause endless suffering. He had justified that with his own needs, his own survival. Now… this was pointless. With one mental command, he snuffed the flame inside the downed man. By now Freed's pulse rate had slowed to a crawl, and he could not bring himself to truly kill someone in cold blood. Besides, this one would die soon anyway.

He turned to face Akeno and hugged her back. Pulling her into his chest, her face was buried in his shoulder as he brought his to her ear. "I'm sorry."

"Please… don't do that again." Her voice was muffled as she spoke into his shirt. "I don't have the right… but please… I don't want you to…"

"Hey", he gently cupped her face to bring her gaze to his own. For a moment, he struggled with the words, as he couldn't guarantee something like this would not happen again. "Can you do something for me?" When she nodded, he continued. "Please, promise me you'll always keep me from going to far."

Akeno nodded silently before wiping away unshed tears. She then smiled weakly, "nice to meet you pot, my name's kettle."

"Hush, you." Issei kissed her forehead before looking back and frowning. Freed had somehow disappeared while he was comforting Akeno. There was an outline where he had been, fine ash dispersed among the ever-present dust. He shrugged; Freed wasn't worth it to go after.

"Now, for what we came for", he mused aloud. "He did say something about a meeting downstairs?" Issei strained his senses in the quiet church, trying to find anything that could indicate what Freed had been yammering about. There! Below the altar! Faint voices and an air current. "Here we go."

Moving beside the altar, Issei was about to simply swipe it aside, when Akeno interrupted. "You don't have to do all the heavy lifting. Allow me."

"Be my guest." With an idea of what she had in mind, he stepped back. They mutually agreed it best for him not to indulge in senseless violence; there was no accord for her nor was there any standard minimum safety range with her abilities.

Akeno called down a lightning bolt, but what surprised him was that it struck her rather than the altar. In an instant, her Kuoh uniform was burned away, giving him quite the view of her sensual form. In the next moment, the electricity crackling around her form gave way for traditional miko attire. White haori, red hakama, white socks and sandals. While he hadn't been struck by lightning, Issei was shocked by how much she resembled Shuri in her usual outfits.

"Wow." Typical male, his brain had rebooted while she had dressed.

"Aw, you always say the nicest things", Akeno teased. When his dumbfounded look failed to go away, she smiled, a hand on her cheek. "What? Did you think I'd go to a church service in anything less than my Sunday best?"

"Um… sure?"

Shaking her head and trying to keep from laughing, Akeno pointed at the altar and let loose a single thunderbolt. While not Rias' Power of Destruction, there was very little left of the altar after impact, revealing a darkened staircase.

By now Issei had regained some of his mental faculties. "Sorry to put a damper on our excursion, but I'm not letting a lady be the first to enter such a nefarious place." Coating his right hand with aura, he snapped his fingers. With his hand now aglow with pale flames, he began to descend, Akeno right behind him. They progressed downwards in uneasy silence, something neither were willing to break. Eventually, orange torchlight began to light the way which prompted Issei to douse his own.

Minutes later, they emerged to find a large room. The lower level of that room was filled with men and women in dark priest's robes. On the far side was a raised dais, on which there hung a black, metal cross. Asia was strapped to it, dressed in a thin, white shift; the Fallen Angel Raynare stood before her, eyes closed and hands clasped as if in prayer.

Everyone barring Asia and Raynare was chanting in an obscure language; both devils recognized it as Latin, though why someone would use a formal variety of a dead language was beyond Issei's comprehension. However, Akeno understood. She paused on the stairs; Issei noticed that she had stopped, and turned to face her. "What's going on?"

"It's a dark ritual, one that uses an old Grigori device. The whole purpose of that monstrosity the nun is harnessed to is to forcefully extract Sacred Gears."

"Forcefully removed?" Issei gained a look of confusion before paling. "Doesn't that mean…?"

"…Yes. It's a barbaric practice; the survival rate for extraction might as well be zero."

"Like hell that's happening," Issei exclaimed. Externally, he tried, oh he tried, to convey a sense of calm and collected appearance. Inwardly, the dragon was seething. "Alright then, here goes. Promotion to Queen!"

Immediately, he felt a twinge in his chest as his Evil Pieces responded to the command. However, the increase in demonic power also came with an unpleasant side effect. Beginning at his chest where the Pawns had been implanted, an uncomfortable soreness began to spread. The effect wasn't too bad, he could ignore a little discomfort, but when the irritation spread to the base of his skull, he nearly yelled in pain. For whatever reason, the Promotion was causing the mother of all headaches before it died out suddenly.

(You idiot.) Albion chided him. (Did you even think that through?)

"Albion? What was that?'

(Think about it. What did you do.)

'I… I used Promotion to become stronger, didn't I?'

(Yes, yes you did.) The great dragon was talking slowly, as if to a child. (Your demonic energy grew, but your draconic strength did not. All that time you were asleep, I was delicately trying to balance them and now you've gone and broke the scales. I've taken the edge off for now, but when the Promotion wears off…)

'It'll only get worse.' This conversation took place in the blink of an eye, so Akeno noticed nothing unusual when Issei straightened and squared his shoulders. "Well, then. Let's get this over with."

Issei stepped off the staircase and filled his lungs to better address the murmuring congregation, who had yet to take notice of the visitors. Once he could inhale no longer, he let out a roar that reverberated through the chamber.

It's important to note that there are many creatures that can roar. Large cats, such as lions and tigers, can roar, though they never do so when hunting, as it would give away their position. Humans on occasion can find the strength to roar now and then when under emotional duress. They can roar, but only dragons can _roar_. Their tremendous roars can range up to hundreds of decibels higher than mortal conversation and can be used for a great deal of things. Communication, intimidation, or as a devastating weapon. In the closed space of the ceremony, Issei's roar was loud enough to irreparably damage the eardrums of every human there, letting them know that there was a monster behind them and more importantly, that monster was angry.

Whether by luck or forethought, there was a curtain of energy in between the stage and the rest of the congregation. It shimmered into view and held, until the concussive force of Issei's scream overwhelmed and shattered it. Asia seemed out of it, but Raynare dropped to her knees in pain, covering her ears as she did so. Surprisingly, she got up rather quickly, even if it was unsteady. There was no blood pouring from her ears, nose, or eyes like the whimpering stay priests; apparently, the hidden barrier had done it's job and shielded her from the brunt of that roar.

"YOU!" She screeched rather loudly. Ah, there it is; even though she wasn't incapacitated, her hearing had been affected, so as to raise her voice so she could hear herself. That, or she was very upset.

"Yes, me. I do hope you don't mind I brought a plus one?" Issei called out. He smirked, "I lost my invite in the mail, but your bouncer was nice enough to overlook that."

"DAMN YOU, SELLZEN! CAN'T KILL TWO FUCKING DEVILS!" Raynare screamed as she paced back and forth now, face flushed bright red. If she was agitated anymore then Issei would have put money down that she was going to molt.

"Ara ara, such a way with words." Akeno demurely put both hands to her cheeks. "What would someone think, hearing you curse in His house?"

Raynare's eyes narrowed. "Oh, it's you. I see you've got a new toy."

Issei was taken aback. "You two know each other?"

"You could say that," Akeno began. "She's been an infrequent tourist in Kuoh for some time now."

"Oh, don't give me that drivel, bitch. It's been years, but you're still just a little brat."

"Me? You're the one who always tried to pin the blame on me for everything. Akeno the crybaby, Akeno the half-breed. I do believe it was YOUR foul behavior that prompted my father to relocate to the human world."

'What is going on?'

(I have no idea.)

"Would one of you explain why you know each other?" Issei interrupted before Raynare could sass back.

"Alright then." Akeno did not stop glaring at Raynare. "Issei, meet Raynare, low ranking Fallen Angel, second-generation crow, whiner, sloth, and unfortunately, my _cousin_." She nearly spat out that last description, which explained everything about their relationship in one word.

Issei was floored. Of all things, he didn't expect to find that Akeno recognized any Fallen relatives, much less had any besides Baraqiel. The only things they had in common were black hair, pale skin, and burning violet eyes that wouldn't break contact with each other.

Actually, it wasn't hard to see some traces of resemblance. Not that that mattered now.

Raynare laughed haughtily. "The bitch has a human mother and no sacred Gear to show for it. Just goes to show you how my dear uncle's whore failed to deliver for him. Meanwhile, I'll have my own right about… now."

To Issei's horror, Asia began to scream. A green glow began to cover her body; Issei recognized it as the energy of Twilight Healing. Asia slumped in her harness, as she mercifully passed out. With a quiet gasp, the rings formed and were then torn from her hands by the Fallen Angel.

"At last!" She gloated. "The abilities of a high-tier Sacred Gear are finally mine!" She began to laugh in a singsong voice, which only infuriated Issei.

"Akeno, how long do we have before Asia dies?"

"Minutes. If we can get the Sacred Gear back to her, she'll be fine. Otherwise…" She left the other outcome unsaid.

"I'll get her off the cross. Can you get the Sacred Gear back?"

"I can get much more than that from her." Akeno now had a smile on her face, eager to lay down some punishment. "Do what you want with the exorcists, they deserve to burn in Hell anyways." With that, she spread her mismatched wings and hurtled towards Raynare.

As the air was filled with clashing lightning and light spears, Issei darted past the downed priests. He took some pleasure in stomping on a few on his way. Several times, he considered taking to the air as well and speed up his journey, only for a stray thunderbolt or light weapon to whistle over him and encourage him to keep his head down.

Once he made it to the cross, he reached out to try and shake Asia awake. "Asia! ASIA! COME ON, WAKE UP!"

The blonde stirred, weakly opening her green eyes. "I-Issei?"

"Yeah, it's me. Stay awake, you can't fall asleep now!"

"So tired… What's going on?"

"We WILL talk about it later, right now, we need to get you out of this thing." Moving his hands from her frail shoulders to the chains that held her in place, he gasped as his soreness was replaced with the sensation of being suddenly immersed in cold water. The black metal leached away at his warmth, draining him.

'What the hell?'

(KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF THE DEVICE!) Albion roared. (TOUCH IT, AND YOUR LIFE IS IN DANGER AS MUCH AS HERS!)

'It's trying to absorb my Sacred Gear as well!'

(INDEED. FIND SOME OTHER WAY TO FREE HER.)

Issei spared a moment to glance over his shoulder and see how Akeno was faring against her older cousin. Her clothes had seen better days, slightly tattered and fraying over the course of their fight, though she still had a smile on her face. Aside from that, there was the strong smell of ozone in the air and a hint of her arousal. Banishing those thoughts, he turned back to Asia, whose eyes were fluttering as she fought to stay conscious.

'Head in the game, man. Akeno can hold her own.' After a moment's indecision, he extended his wings then let the bone spikes at the ends of the 'fingers' dig into the ground. Straining the muscles in his wing arms, he lifted himself off the ground so as to be level with the chains. He struggled to cease his shaking, flight wings were not meant to support his weight in such a manner.

Now level with the chains, he drew closer to Asia. Noting that the chains were really one long chain wrapped around her several times, he moved to one side and flared his aura over his hand. A single flame flickered to life in his palm. Guiding and feeding his aura, he 'moved' the flame so it extended like a blade from his straightened fingertips. Thus armed, he brought the blade to the first length of the chain.

For a moment, the chain held. Issei dared not feed the flame anymore for fear of burning Asia by proximity. Instead, he angled the blade away from her, trying to press the flames through the strips that bound her to the cross. After a few seconds, he had cut through the chains holding her right arm. A minute later, he had finished cutting through the metal on her left. With nothing left to support her, Asia fell forward, only to fall into Issei's arms.

The pair collapsed on the ground, Issei retracting his trembling wings. Once finished, he took note of Asia's condition. She lay on his chest, lifelessly clinging to him. And she was cold, even to him, so very cold. Doing the only thing he could, he divested himself of his dress attire to wrap her up in an attempt to ease her distress. However, considering its ineffectiveness and his own inability to heal, he had only one choice.

"AKENO! SWITCH OUT, I CAN'T STABILIZE HER!" With a desperate cry, he extended his wings again and launched himself upwards into the fray. Akeno ceased her lightning and fell backwards with her hands outstretched. As they met midair, Issei grabbed her and used himself to slingshot her downward. As they departed, Akeno gave him a warning.

"We need her conscious, any other state and we could lose the Sacred Gear!" With that, she landed softly and began to administer her own magic to Asia. It made sense in a twisted way that Raynare would have to voluntarily surrender the rings, but how to make her do so?

As Issei drew level with the Fallen, he saw that despite Akeno's efforts, Raynare appeared untouched. Frowning, he conjured a dense sphere of fire and threw it at her. While she evaded, the heat from the attack still burned a considerable amount on her arm. Instantly, the rings on her hands began glowing again, healing her body, but it could not do the same for her mind.

"How…Holy Fire?" She sputtered. Nothing in Kokabiel's briefing had warned her that he had such power. As things were now, she had a very small chance of surviving, based only on the fact that they wanted her alive. However, deep down she knew better. Fire was the most dangerous of all the elements, his made all the more deadly with its Holy attribute. True, there were those like Baraqiel who mastered their own Holy Elements, but fire's sheer potential outstripped them all, easily bordering on self-destructive. To seal her fate, it was a dragon who wielded it, a strong member of the only species to exist before the creation of the world. The first dragons were born from untamed energy and the surrounding matter, unchallenged masters of their domains.

He might still be young, but she was hilariously outclassed.

However she may have felt, Issei gave no quarter. Fireballs winked into existence and flew towards her at his mental thought, several tracking her movements to impact directly on her. There was one thing to be said about Promotion, it may not have affected his natural strength but it had restored his previous level of control.

Raynare began to tire, the bombardment unceasing. Even though she knew she could heal, it would do nothing for her if her strength failed her now. Even as she considered surrender, a chilling aura paralyzed her mid-flight. Stricken by fear, she crashed to the ground, sending the still-moaning humans in her path asunder. As she tried to collect herself, she felt the ominous presence grow nearer.

Issei was now trying to gather his energy for one final blow to overwhelm her. Unbeknownst to him, he was mimicking an instinctual hunting mechanism, the true presence of the dragon. The ability to instill terror and obedience in the hearts of others just by proximity, the unnatural presence that inspired their prey to simply offer themselves up in defeat. Devils, Fallen and others had long since preyed on mankind, but dragons preyed on them. The fear Raynare felt now was that of a predator, not one that she knew would feast on her, but one that devoured beings greater than herself. Deep down, she knew her survival depended on him considering her to be of little significance. With that, she raised her hands together, removed Twilight Healing from her hands, and fearfully extended it towards him, praying for mercy.

With that, Issei stopped focusing as the rings became visible and held right before him. He nearly considered this a trick and would have torched Raynare on the spot, were it not for two things. Akeno's desperate cries for him to not become one who reveled in the suffering of others, and the pitiful fear Raynare conveyed throughout her face and movements. Instead of killing her on the spot, Issei snatched the Sacred Gear away none too gently, and flew back to the dais. Sparing her may have been a mistake, but there were far more important matters now.

He landed awkwardly, his wings still quaking from using them as impromptu legs. Rolling on impact, he fell on his side next to Asia and Akeno. He glanced up at Akeno's worried gaze and held out his clenched fist. Opening it, he dropped the rings into Akeno's outstretched hand. The rest was up to her now.

Akeno swiftly placed the rings on Asia's hands. After that, she placed her left hand on Asia's forehead, her right above her heart. Without an Evil Piece, keeping Asia alive long enough for the Sacred Gear to reabsorb would require absolute precision. Focusing on Asia, she was surprised to find that she had latent magical capacity beyond that of her healing talents.

'The church elders were fools for allowing her to leave' she thought. 'Asia would be a prime recruit for any faction.'

As she poured magic into Asia's frail body, Akeno began to tire. It was now a contest to see if she could last before her gift was assimilated. She nearly gave up, but Issei laid a hand upon hers. One nod signed his approval, and she then began to draw upon his demonic power instead. Immediately the strain of the magic left her as Issei was now supporting the process. While his demonic energy was channeled into Asia, taking full advantage of his Promotion, Akeno took note of Issei's natural strength.

'He's stronger than me.' She realized with a chill. 'His reserves are amazing! Even without Promotion, he could take us all…' Her thoughts trailed off as she realized that beyond his promise to fight for Rias, there was very little to compel him to stay in Kuoh afterwards. It was doubtful that the combined strength of Rias' entire peerage could force him to stay. She swallowed such petty thoughts as she felt Asia stir beneath her touch.

"I-Issei?" Asia asked, puzzled. "What happened?"

"Hey, it's alright, you just blacked out there for a moment." Bringing a hand to her shoulders, he easily lifted her into a sitting position. "You'll be fine now."

"Indeed. The shock of having something so vital ripped away will fade in time." Akeno hid it well, but she was a bit jealous that his hands were holding Asia's now, and not her own.

When Asia was strong enough, the two devils carefully lifted her to her feet, though she still clung to Issei's arm for support. The three picked their way across the chamber, making sure to avoid the still priests. Akeno nearly slew them, but Issei's touch on her shoulder stayed her hand. She felt better then, glad that they kept each other from going too far. Such happiness disappeared when they stopped in front of her estranged cousin.

Raynare had yet to move from where she had landed, still paralyzed in fright. Her violet eyes tunneled into the distance as she blatantly ignored her surroundings and remained absolutely still.

"Ara ara, this won't do at all." Akeno knelt in front of Raynare and snapped her fingers, startling the Fallen out of her reverie. She frowned as she saw Akeno before her, but her expression changed back to that of pure terror as she saw Issei standing behind her. "Now then, what to do with you." Electricity crackled over Akeno's hands. "It wasn't really a fair fight before," she gestured at the state of her clothing, "but now you don't have a Sacred Gear, cousin. I think playtime will be much more fun now."

"Akeno, don't." Issei said quietly. "What purpose would it solve? Petty revenge? Too many people have hurt us already, don't lose yourself trying to strike back at the world." Akeno ignored him, her raised hand poised to let loose another salvo. She stopped though as Issei hugged her from behind. "Don't do it. Please." With that, she turned and hugged him, sobbing into his shoulder. "I don't know what your history with her is. Honestly, it's not any of my business, and I can only assume it all happened before I met you." She nodded, face still pressed into him. "Then let it go."

Now that Akeno wasn't going to pick a fight, Issei crouched down in front of Raynare, who flinched when he drew close. He held up his hands, "Easy, easy, I'm not going to hurt you now. I just want to talk." At her incredulous look, he clarified. "Earlier, when we first met, you said that Artemis had already killed me. Why were you working with her?"

"We… we weren't. Kokabiel had asked her to support us but she went off on her own. The only time we met was when she told us you were finished." She looked away guiltily, fearful of any retaliation. Instead, Issei continued to surprise.

"So Kokabiel was the one who ordered my death?" A nod. "Did he order you to extract Asia's Sacred Gear?" Raynare shook her head, no. "If not, who did?"

"…No one. It was our idea…"

Issei stood up and looked at Asia. "Of the three of us, she's done the worst to you. I guess it's only fair that you choose what happens to her now."

"I…I don't want anyone else hurt because of me." Asia squeaked. "Could… could you please let her go?"

Issei shrugged. "It _is_ your call. Congratulations, Raynare. You're free to go, on one condition. When you see Kokabiel next, tell him that I want answers. He'll understand."

Raynare looked surprised, hopeful, and terrified by what was happening and what would happen to her. When Issei made no further moves, she crawled backwards and nearly escaped before Akeno spoke out. "One moment, Raynare. Issei might have forgiven you, but I'm not happy that you were involved with his murder." Akeno stepped forward, a thunderous look on her face. Raynare backpedaled, falling on her rear yet again. Akeno stopped in front of her. "Issei might have spared your life, but you haven't promised to tell Kokabiel right away." She then smiled. "You were always so forgetful. I think I know just how to motivate your quick return."

* * *

In the forest outside the church, Rias sighed. She, Kiba, and Koneko were standing unharmed in a clearing full of dark feathers. None of them had been injured; in fact wiping the three Fallen out had been all too easy for the Crimson Ruin Princess.

"There are too many feathers."

"Cheer up, Koneko. We won't be around for much longer." Kiba knew that Koneko's Nekomata status implied that she wasn't overly fond of birds, but this was a new extreme.

Rias sighed again, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Here, Koneko." With a wave, multiple Gremory circles formed, hanging flat just above the ground. The circles lowered, vaporizing the feathers in their radius as they melted into the floor. In an instant, the clearing was void of feathers save for the three Rias held in her other hand.

"Ah… better."

The three devils then turned and headed towards the church. Upon arriving, they took note of the ruined doors. This was confusing, as both of the Occult Research members inside were capable of this; the question was which one was responsible. As they pondered this, another riddle appeared. As they stood there in confusion, a winged figure burst through the stained glass window above the doors, sending colored glass showering below. Shedding black feathers, the female Fallen flapped her wings desperately as she disappeared into the inky black sky, trailing tears and screams of embarrassment. It was far too late however; the three devils could clearly see that she was completely devoid of clothing and was trying in vain to cover herself.

Kiba facepalmed. "Apparently, our Queen has had some fun tonight."

"The convict didn't do that?"

"I highly doubt it. I don't think Issei would ever humiliate a woman, even if she were an enemy. Akeno on the other hand…"

"Akeno is a pervert." Koneko deadpanned, though she appeared thoughtful as if trying to reconcile Issei with the concept of being a gentleman.

Rias wasted no more time entering. Ignoring the prickling on the back of her neck as she crossed the threshold, she heard the voices of two of her servants.

"Was that really necessary?"

"No, perhaps not. But it was worth it."

"Come now, really?"

"It's a nice outfit!" Akeno protested. Now visible, Rias could see that she held a bundle of dark clothing. A magic circle lit up as Akeno teleported the bundle elsewhere. "Now, where were we? Oh, hello Rias!" She cheerfully exclaimed as she caught sight of their King.

"Akeno, Issei, I'm glad to see you're both doing well. I assume the Fallen who just left was your handiwork?"

"All hers; not mine." Issei was rather quick to blurt out.

"Well, that was expected. And I see your trip went as well as we hoped. And who is this?" Rias teased as he saw a pair of arms, wrapped around Issei's middle and a blonde head poke out from behind him.

"H-hello," the timid nun stuttered. "I'm Asia Argento. It's… nice to meet you."

"Hell, Asia. My name is Rias Gremory. This is Yuuto Kiba and Koneko Toujou." She gestured to her sides to introduce the two flanking her. "I see Issei and Akeno have been taking good care of you."

"Um, yes. They saved me from Lady Ra-… Raynare." Asia may have been timid but she was certainly learning to overcome her learned manners towards those who had hurt her.

"I'm glad to hear it." Rias smiled. "Though, I must ask, what are your plans for the future?" At Asia's confused look, Rias hastened to explain. "You've been banished from the church and were nearly killed by the Grigori. I don't mean to be rude, but that cuts out two of the factions you can rely on for safety."

Asia looked downward, now visibly depressed. "I… I don't know. God has always put me on the right path for me."

All the devils winced at the mention of God, though Rias was undeterred. "Then let me ask something else. What do you want? What do you want to do?"

"I… I want to stay with mister Issei. Of all the people I've known, he's the only one who really cared for me." At this, Issei turned red and began to rub the back of his head in trademark fashion.

(Impeccable logic, this one.)

"Well then, as you know, Issei is a devil and one of my servants. The factions who have already abandoned you do not easily accept such a relationship. Even the higher-ups in the Devils Government would find issue with it. However, there's another way to help." Raising a hand, she summoned a Gremory circle, and from it came a single, white Bishop piece. "I can reincarnate you as one of my servants, thereby granting your request to stay with him."

"Rias," Issei breathed. "Are you really…?"

"It is her choice to accept. All I can do is offer her the choice."

"But one of your Bishops? You'd spend a Bishop piece just to keep us together?"

"Well, it's not like I don't get anything out of the arrangement. Asia does have Twilight Healing, something that would undoubtedly help in the future. Especially since demonic healing doesn't seem to work so well on you."

"There're two things you should know, Rias." Akeno now spoke up. "Asia has a great amount of latent magical potential. I'm sure she can be taught quite well if given the chance. As for Issei, the reason why demonic power didn't work as well on him is because of his element; his Holy Fire makes him resistant to our magic."

Rias was taken aback. Two weeks of intense healing, a record in the devil community, all because Issei had a natural resistance to their power? Incredible. There were no other words for it.

"Mister Issei has command over Holy Fire?" Asia said wide-eyed. She then turned to Rias. "I accept your generous offer."

"Hold up, Asia. Why are you making this decision so quickly? And why do I have a part in it?"

The nun looked confused. "You control a power of God. The Lord must have destined for us to meet."

(Like I said, impeccable logic.)

"Are you sure about this?" Rias cautioned. "There's no going back from such a decision."

"I'm sure." Asia declared. "I want this."

"Alright then. Lie down, right there." Koneko had pulled one of the less dusty pews from where it had been attached to the ground. Setting it in front of Asia, she smiled then restored her visage so quickly that Issei missed it. Asia lay down on the bench, clasping her hands together as if in one last prayer. Rias set the Bishop piece on her chest, where it began to glow from within. Raising her hands, Rias began the process.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with your new life!"

All the devils watched as the Bishop piece flashed then sank into Asia's chest. Asia herself gasped. Her eyes adjust to the dim light as her night vision was enhanced. Her body felt so warm, courtesy of her magic power growing. In her heart, there were no regrets.

It was Issei that was first by her side, offering her a hand to help her up, which she gratefully took. The others surreounded her, offering their own congratulations and encouragement. After a few minutes, Rias spoke up again. "Alright everyone, it's getting late. I think it's time that we all head home, after all, it is a school night. Asia, you'll come with me; we need to get you settled in."

Rias and Asia then disappeared through a circle; Koneko and Kiba said goodbye as well before leaving through the door. Issei turned to Akeno who was staring longingly at the interior of the church. Stepping next to her, he asked, "Something on your mind?"

She had been thinking about the two of them, marriage and the like, but that was for the future. She was happy with what she had for now. Instead, she turned to him and smiled. "Oh, nothing special. Just some pleasant daydreams."

"Can't wait to hear about them. For now, though, I'm going home to get some night dreams in. Also to hopefully sleep off the worst of the Promotion." At her concerned look, he waved her off. "Nothing too bad, but I can already feel the headache coming on. Holy and demonic energy doesn't mix very well."

"Hmm… well, I suppose it would be inconsiderate of me not to take care of such a cute underclassman."

"Huh?"

Akeno giggled and took his arm. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Her intent was rather obvious, though he did appreciate it. He'd grown used to sleeping with someone and was loath to stop now.

As they left the church to walk home, he was struck by inspiration and whispered into her ear, "By the way, that getup you're wearing? Just as hot, if not more so than the uniform."

Akeno's higher brain functions came to a dead stop as she processed his words. Issei grinned as he watched it happen. 'One for the male side.' After a few moments, cognizance returned to her and she gleefully grabbed him again and pulled him through a hastily constructed circle, despite his protests.

(Take care kid; this one's all you.)

'Traitor', was the last thought before his world turned red and the pain returned in full force. Combined with everything that had happened and the Promotion finally wearing off, he blissfully drifted off to Morpheus while still in transit.

* * *

Back in the church, nothing moved for minutes after the devils had left. Soon after though, an arm reached out from under a pile of pews and a ragged Freed Sellzen dragged himself back into the clear. His front had been charred, his innards burned beyond belief, not that he could still feel it. Third degree burns were easier to ignore. Besides, he had stumbled upon one untouched bottle of blessed wine! Not as good as Twilight Healing of course, but it would stave off death long enough for him to get back to Kokabiel's safe house and proper medical care.

'Damn that dragon! I'll get him next time though. Him and that slutty nun as well! I'll be the first Dragon Slayer in a looooo~oooonng time. Ha, that WILL get me laid!' He chuckled with mad glee as he propped himself up against the remains of the altar. 'For now, I think I'll have an ickle bit more of this bottle.' Swirling the contents around, he took a long swig of the red liquid, imagining it was dragon's blood.

'I know! Maybe if the fucks downstairs are still alive, I can recruit them for the boss. Wait, no. Maybe it might be better to weed out the competition. I want that beautiful fucking sword.'

In short time, he began to drift off to sleep, as imaginations of legendary swords and dead dragons roamed through his mind. Before he lost himself, one lucid thought ran through his mind.

'The boss is right. It's perfect fucking timing to start a war.'

* * *

"And with that, this quarter's budget will have to be cut short, Azazel. We simply don't have the resources right now to keep operations going and identify and protect so many Sacred Gear wielders at the same time."

Azazel, twelve-winged Governor General of the Grigori, was bored beyond belief. Of all the staff meetings among the cadre, this one was easily the worst, the one where Shemhazai lectured him on proper allocation of funding and diplomatic relations. If it helped, apparently Baraqiel was just as bored with the proceedings as well. Both were leaning on their arms, nearly about to fall asleep. Shemhazai meant well, but damn, he could talk forever about statistical analysis and reallocation of Grigori efforts. He had even gone as far as put several barriers over his lab! Now, he had nowhere to retreat to until this meeting was concluded.

At least Vali had the right idea. The knuckle-headed combat junkie had activated his Balance Breaker, and could be heard snoring from inside the ScaleMail. UNFAIR! Development of his artificial Sacred Gear was nowhere near ready to pull a similar stunt!

"And before you go off with another idea for artificial production, we need to…" Shemhazai was cut off as a very nude, female Fallen crashed through the window and landed on the table in front of him. Instantly, all traces of sleep had disappeared and he was perfectly attentive on the subject matter at hand.

"Raynare?" Baraqiel rumbled beside him. "What is the meaning of this? Have you no decency?"

Ah, that's the grumpy Baraqiel he knew. He never had been the same after his wife's death and his daughter's disappearance. If anything, he had become more withdrawn over the past decade than anything else. No matter what happened, nothing could faze this guy anymore, not even his niece's antics and attempts to earn a promotion by sleeping with her superiors.

"D-d-d-dragon!" Raynare cried. "A message for Kokabiel!"

"Oh?" This was not the first meeting Kokabiel had missed this year. Odd that a message would come for him now, he had put a temporary redirection on his mail. "He's not here now? Can I take the message?" Azazel grinned impishly. There was a very seductive female in front of him, there's no way he wasn't going to milk this for what it's worth.

"H-h-h-he said he wants answers!" Raynare shivered, trapped in the memory.

"You're not making any sense." Baraqiel interjected. "Who gave you the message?"

"The dragon! The human-looking one! That monster with Holy Fire!" At that, Baraqiel's eyes widened and he leaned forward in anticipation.

"Where did you see him? WHERE?"

"K-Kuoh," she gasped. "He's there with that half-breed bitch of yours. I'd wager-AARRGGHHH!" Whatever she was about to say was cut off as Baraqiel sent a relatively small electric current through her. The result was that she simply lay there, tongue lolling as she gasped for breath. Azazel was torn between concern for his longtime friend and the much more interesting motions her bust was going through as she was splayed across the table.

Concern won out. "Let's put this meeting on hold. Shemhazai, I want you to take control of all ops and research temporarily. Vali…" he half-heartedly threw a light-spear at the Red Dragon Emperor, who instantly woke and shattered the weapon with a swift backhanded blow, "…something's not adding up, find Kokabiel. Baraqiel, calm down. The devils control Kuoh now, you can't go anywhere near there without setting off another diplomatic incident." Many of the others in the room got up and left, Shemhazai and Vali among them.

The other Fallen growled in frustration. "I know, dammit! I finally know where they are, they're so close!"

"Slow down, old friend. One thing at a time. Take as much time as you need, but we'll talk this over once you've calmed down, not a moment before." Baraqiel took a deep breath and nodded. Gathering his cloak, he stormed out of the room, slamming the double doors behind him.

"Now then." Azazel spun in his swivel chair like a sugar-rushed child before dragging his heels to stop and stared at the still undressed Raynare, who panted under his gaze. "You're going to tell me everything. Everything you know."

* * *

 **AN: Lemme know what you think! A gentle reminder that** _ **I will not answer pairing questions in the review section.**_


	10. Fragile Mind

**As always, a big thank you to all who read/reviewed and continue to like and support my story. To all the new readers, welcome!**

 **Here's a gentle reminder that I do not answer romantic questions posted in reviews** _ **as of yet**_ **and a thank you to those who refrained from asking there. You guys are the best, only a little longer!**

* * *

 _SeerKing_ – Thanks for the catch, saved it. Glad to hear from you again!

 _Wacko12_ – Yes, that's the case in this fic.

 _DraigTrueEmperor9_ – If that's how you feel, I can't stop you. It was good to have you on board.

 _NAFNAF509_ – Thanks a lot! Always good to hear from one of the first supporters!

 _Sasuke75249_ – Wow, indeed. It gets better.

 _Zeus501_ – If you've read the responses I've put before/after each chapter, you'd already know that yes, they meet again.

 _CrimiK_ – Thank you!

 _Eclipse-Sol_ – Thanks, and I'll do my best to crank them out, IRL permitting.

 _Korog the Oversoul_ – I believe I've made myself clear at this point

 _MaximusMJ_ – Glad to see you enjoy it! As for Raynare, the earliest we'd see her again (if at all) would be the peace summit. I'm still undecided though seeing that her survival throws canon for a loop. The use/abuse of the scale array will be addressed soon. Finally, yes, he has that trait. I'll let you figure out what his treasure is.

 _The Ultimate Balance Chaos_ – Glad to hear it, and thanks a lot! Tricky decision, but I think it plays out better this way!

 _heroman626_ – Glad you're excited, will hope to build the hype for the Excalibur Arc.

 _The unsung antihero_ – Kiba wrecked Freed easy when turned into a Chimera. If you count canon Issei as the strongest in the Gremory peerage, then Freed will absolutely get REKT no matter what if Issei is any stronger. So not surprising.

 _Notasavior_ – Thanks! He can and will continue to do so. Not quite what you imagine with Baraqiel but we'll see how that plays out.

 _panther-strife_ – Read the notes dude. Seriously, I've said it time and again, I will not answer those questions here.

 _LordxSesshomaru_ – Thanks for the love and support, milord! Always good to see a sign of approval from your idol figures!

 _slydino_ – Thanks! Koneko will get her spotlight, give it time. Ask for a chapter and you shall receive.

* * *

Disclaimer: See 1st Chapter

* * *

" " – Speech

' ' – Thoughts

( ) – Albion, mental

 **( ) – Albion, speaking**

* * *

 **Just a reminder that this is a DxD story that is also rated M. It wouldn't be DxD otherwise. You have been warned. Explicit content begins this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Fragile Mind**

Akeno considered herself to be a girl of many talents. It was to be expected after all. After her unofficial adoption by the Gremory clan, she had been taught alongside Rias by Lady Venelana to act like a proper lady should. Etiquette, politics, magic, and so much more. In that time, she had grown to love the Gremory family for saving her and showing her how to live again.

While it seemed all work and no play, it was the opposite. Rias was her best friend after all; the two got along well and shared many of the same views and opinions. Kiba was like a brother, Koneko a sister. Both were less than two years younger than her, so they got along fairly well. Beyond them, there was Millicas, the youngest Gremory and next in line as heir after Rias.

After spending a great deal of time with Millicas in his formative years, she had more or less been adopted as a big sister to the well-mannered boy. It was quite endearing to see how much he cared for her, nearly on the same level as Rias. It was equally evident that she cared greatly for him as well, usually being the sneakier older sibling that let him get away with things Rias and her family typically wouldn't allow, things like late night snacks, delayed bedtime, things like that. However, she also had taken responsibility and made sure that he was taken care of and did not fall into slovenly habits. The Gremory clan did have its standards after all.

Taking all of this into account, Akeno was flummoxed in this unorthodox situation. After teleporting straight into Issei's bedroom, she had had to drag the demidrake into bed where he had limply remained all night. He had yet to move at all, and if it wasn't for the strong pulse and inhale of breath, she would have been worried out of her mind. Even so, Issei was being so very childlike in that he was not responding to anything meant to wake him!

"Isseeeeii," she complained, shaking him again. "Wake up! We need to get to school!" Again, no response. The dragon was dead to the world. Akeno touched a slender figure to her lips as she contemplated electrocuting him to aid the apparently arduous task of waking the beast. In the end, she decided against it; no point in angering a dragon if it could be avoided.

Akeno glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 7:30. School would begin soon, and neither of them were anywhere near ready. Issei was still fully dressed in his casual wear form the night before, and she was naked. Considering that neither of them was really publicly presentable, she sighed once more and resigned herself to missing another school day. Grabbing her phone from her pile of clothes next to the bed, she sent a brief text to Rias, warning her that Issei was still comatose and that she'd be taking care of him.

Finished, she tossed her phone onto the nightstand and sighed as she fell back against the bed. What to do now? She'd tried almost everything, but he was either out cold or acting like a petulant child. Almost by instinct, she curled up against Issei, using him as a warm hug pillow, Even through his clothing, she felt warmth, safe. Probably too warm, even for a dragon. Well that was something she could help.

* * *

"His name is Issei Hyoudou." Baraqiel began. "His human mother, Hikari, was a best friend to my late wife. While I can confirm they both died on the same day, there has been no sign of the dragon Ryuu in ten years."

"A dragon's lifemate died? Then it's almost confirmed that this Ryuu has become an Evil Dragon." Azazel frowned. "It's been centuries since a confirmed transformation like this, not a very comforting thought."

"Indeed. As far as I can tell, Akeno was able to escape the Himejima clan that day. The last time I had received word of her whereabouts was when you told me you arranged a ceasefire with the clan for her to safely enter Gremory territory. For watching out for her, I thank you again."

"No sweat. Now, this younger dragon, Issei. What do you know of him?"

Baraqiel shrugged. "As a child, he was curious and stubborn. As far as children go, Issei's redeeming quality to me was that he genuinely cared for my Akeno. In terms of power, he was easily much stronger than any of our offspring his age. His combat skills betrayed his lack of experience, though he more than made up for it with improvisation and creative use of his own innate abilities, Holy Fire among them."

"Do you know what happened to him after day?"

"I inquired everywhere I could. I owed it to Hikari and who Ryuu used to be. Nothing came of my search."

"Well, about that." Azazel gained a sheepish look as he rubbed his chin. "There's a reason you never found him." He activated a glyph on his desk, a manifestation of angelic power.

The green circle rose off the table and flipped as it expanded, leaving the two men with a wide viewing screen. On it, they saw a brown-figure fighting several other mythological beings. The playback froze and then zoomed in for a close-up of the teen's face, and Baraqiel's grip tightened on his chair.

"Where was this taken?"

"This is a clip from one of many recorded fights within the Tartarus gladiator pit. They go back ten years, when a child was first thrown into the pit. Everyone expected him to break in his first and only match; instead, he picked apart the Cyclops he was against and brought him down to eye-level before blinding him."

"He… brought down a Cyclops? You jest!"

"The real deal. Ten meter tall brute, unblinking eye and all. Kid took him down by being faster and whittling away at his weak spots until the monster collapsed to his height."

"I wasn't aware that they had weaknesses beyond the obvious singularity."

"To be completely honest, neither did I. It makes me wonder how the kid knew. Regardless, Raynare and company had an entire library's worth of vids all about this half-dragon's fighting capabilities. Apparently, Kokabiel was the one who supplied them with the recordings, as well as kill orders once it became known that this Issei had escaped Tartarus."

"Escape from that unholy prison! That's absurd!" Baraqiel was usually quite stoic in demeanor but the past minutes had weakened that exterior. The claim that Issei had broken free from arguably the most secure facility in the Underworld was the last straw.

"Absurd or not, Raynare recognized him for her target, though apparently she was quite surprised at first. None of the fights she they had on record indicated he had affinity with any element."

"That's not that surprising. I was there when Issei's flame first gained its Holy attribute. Ryuu swore me to secrecy, though that seems to no longer be necessary."

"A wise move, I myself may have recruited him if I had known. Still, what interests me is that he's retained that ability, even though he is now a devil. Oh, come now," he sighed at Baraqiel's paled expression. "Raynare received word from Kokabiel that the goddess Artemis had tracked Issei to Kuoh and killed him not a day after his escape. The fact that a dead man is walking about indicates that he was reincarnated. Lot of devils would go to great lengths to have a dragon as a reincarnated servant. As far as I know, only a handful of dragons willingly agree and usually for political reasons. Saving a dead or dying one would be a stroke of luck on the devil's part.

There's every chance that he was adopted by the Gremory's as well; your daughter is fine and well if the boy has anything to say about it. By your own admission, he cared deeply for her?"

"They would have bonded if given half a chance." Baraqiel grumbled. "But now that I know he grew up in the worst prison in existence, I'm worried for her. Who knows how the pit might have changed him? And killed? Kokabiel has much to answer for."

"Vali's out now looking for him. Right now, this is about you and yours. So the protective uncle-type gives way to the protective father. Not surprising, but from what you yourself told me about Akeno, I think you have other things to worry about."

"Do tell."

"Well, unless something crazy happened down in the pit, Issei may very well still be the same as when he first descended. Of course, he'll be older now and a better fighter and just maybe a bit more mature. He may be a teenage male, but dragons typically thrive in such harsh environments."

"Unlikely. No one thrown into that infernal pit can ever leave unscathed."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Your daughter on the other hand," Azazel chuckled, "her parentage aside, she _is_ a Fallen Angel. Tell me, just how similar is she to her mother?"

Baraqiel said nothing, but his paled complexion betrayed his thoughts to the now laughing Azazel.

* * *

Issei was floating. Not through clouds, he'd done that before on his late-night flights, but in water. Odd. As he came to, he corrected himself; he wasn't floating, he was dead still in the water. Strange. He was used to quick one-minute showers. He had to struggle to remember the last time he'd been immersed in liquid.

Inevitably, he woke up completely and took stock of his facilities. For the moment, the only things he had control of where his eyes and mouth, everything else seemed to be trapped in mercury. Unable to move even his head from side to side, he found himself completely immobile. When he tried, the lack of motion turned into the pain he had come to associate with varying levels of demonic power. What worried him was the constant headache that thrummed in his skull. It didn't seem too bad, though it was decidedly uncomfortable.

'So this is how promotion affects me. Wonderful. Some dragon I am, a hatchling could claim victory over me like this.'

(The great White Dragon Emperor, defeated by a mere child and the ignorant misuse of his own power.) Albion's laughter resonated through his aching skull. (It seems that once again, you've gone and done it.)

'Shut it, old man. I'll turn your scales grey yet!'

Issei opened his eyes finally and evaluated where he was. After a moment of confusion, he found himself sitting in the expansive bath in his apartment. Modeled to resemble a hot spring, he was currently resting against the rocky edge. Arms spread and resting above the water, he was comfortably reclined in the warm water.

'The bath? Last thing I remember was being pulled through a circle by…' Immediately, he strained to confirm his fears; indeed, he was completely naked. Combined with that he had no memory after the amorous Fallen had kidnapped him, it was a bit frightening that something could have happened to him without his knowledge. He wouldn't put it past her to try.

As if on cue, he heard a door open then shut moments later. Light footsteps sounded on the tile floor, followed by a 'plink' then a small splash as someone entered the bath outside of his current field of vision. Ripples against his skin alerted Issei that whoever it was, and he had an idea, that person was coming closer. Before long, a warm body sat beside him, equally bare and contorted into his larger frame.

"How long was I out?" Issei inquired as Akeno settled against him. "I can't remember anything."

The girl in question laughed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Oh, not too long. Honestly though, I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did for your first time."

Adrenaline surged through his veins as he tried to look at her directly, useless as his limbs were still locked up. "Are you kidding me? We did that?"

"Ara ara, whatever do you mean?"

"Don't give me that, minx, what happened?"

"Mou, alright fine. You fell asleep inside the transport glyphs. Luckily I was aiming for your bed, so you did have a softer landing."

"That doesn't explain how I got here. Or my current condition."

Unbeknownst to him, Akeno smiled. As easy as it was to rile him up, perhaps now was not the time. "You were still unresponsive this morning. I thought that maybe a bath would help wake you. Lo and behold…" she tapped his nose, "…it worked!"

"It's a miracle alright. And the reason for you being in here?"

At this, Akeno moved away and stood up in front of him. Issei was instantly straining to keep his breathing and heartbeat under control, as he was now eye level with her perfectly shaped rear. Akeno spun in place to offer him a better view, hands clasped behind her neck as she stretched in a manner that could put the best lewd magazine models to shame. To make it worse, the water droplets clinging to her form made the image so much more memorable.

"Ara ara, is it so hard to imagine why I'm here? I'm taking care of you, silly boy." With that she moved closer to him, so close that to maintain eye contact in his paralyzed condition, he had to stare up between the valley of her breasts. Even so, Issei couldn't help but look at her. Porcelain skin, full breasts, thin waist, shapely hips. This Japanese beauty was pulling no punches. His gaze wandered to the junction between her legs, and his heart nearly stopped. She didn't have any hair, something that appealed to his reptilian nature. Glistening with moisture, her maidenhood looked almost like a pair of lips. It was rather perverted of him, but he could tell that they'd never been touched by anything other than a set of fingers, perhaps not even that. The only word that came to his mind was unspoiled. His resolve wavered as he struggled, and _she knew it_.

"Like what you see?" She smiled sweetly. Issei tried to keep his trap shut, knowing that anything he said could be turned against him, but couldn't help the growl of frustration that made its way between his teeth. Instead, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, but alas, the image of the seductress before him had been burned into his mind. To both his delight and horror, he felt her breath tickle his ear. "I'm waiting for an answer."

While he couldn't move, he could feel the vibrations in the water as she lowered herself back into the pool. What's more, she had moved directly in front of him, extending one long, lithe leg over his as she straddled his waist. A moment later, he felt her soft breasts press up against his chest as she leaned completely against him.

'Think, Issei! What would Kiba do?' Several things came to mind, until, to his horror, he remembered their conversation on his first day of school.

 _"Well, I try to smile and take it... There really isn't a way to make both sides happy."_

 _"Sides? You make it sound like a battle?"_

 _"In a sense, that isn't entirely inaccurate… if you want the nonsense to stop, I'm afraid it doesn't. The best you can do is appease one side and outlast the other."_

'So the best advice from the only guy I'd like to call a friend is to just give in?' Issei cracked open his eyes in shock as he felt Akeno nuzzling his neck. Almost as if a man going to the gallows, he resigned himself to his fate. 'If this backfires, I'll fry Kiba first.'

"Fine, you win." Akeno stopped nuzzling his neck and pulled away to stare into his eyes. "You're magnificent."

"It's a good thing you're cute. I still can't believe it really took you this much to notice me."

"I've never ignored you."

"No, you haven't. But a girl does have needs, and compliments will do quite nicely. In fact, you're sorely behind with those." With an expression of mock pain, she grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart as if in agony.

"Really? Did it hurt?"

"Huh?"

"Did it hurt? When you fell from Heaven?"

Akeno stared at him agape for a moment before swatting his chest. "Of all the things to say, that's the best you can come up with?"

"My sincerest apologies for not being terribly poetic."

"Apology not accepted. Yet."

"Yet?"

"That's right, yet. There's something I'd like to do before I forgive you fully." With that, she placed his lifeless arm back on the edge and then pressed herself against him, nibbling at his neck. "In a way, you already owe me for falling asleep on me last night. Give the devil her due." With that, she adjusted her position on his lap. With a jolt, Issei realized what she had in mind.

"Akeno! Wait-"

"Listen to me Issei!" He was stunned by the vehemence of her words. "Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this? How long I've dreamed of this?" Her tone calmed, now soothing him. "You said that we weren't ready yet, and I agree. We won't go all the way just yet. But for now, while I have you helpless," a chill ran down his spine, "I want this."

"Come on, let's talk~" Compatible speech was lost to him as Akeno shuffled and so aligned, began to grind her womanhood against his pillar. His self-control shattered, as he felt his body betray him. Issei could feel his length hardening, his own urges beginning to manifest under her ministrations. Damn it all.

To make matters worse, her moans of pleasure were driving him crazy. Seriously, now it wasn't even fair! Between the noises she was making, the feel of her seductive body against his sensitive skin, and the sensation of her flower rubbing against his sword… Fuck it, this was happening, might as well enjoy it.

Issei opened his eyes again to lay eyes on the beauty grinding against him. She was enjoying it just as much as he was, if not more. He doubted that he'd ever become an M in their relationship, though he trusted her to take the lead. At that moment, she looked back up into his eyes and saw the pleading look he gave her. With a smile, she leaned forward and began to kiss him passionately, ignoring his need to breathe as she let her tongue explore his mouth. He greedily tried to drink her in, dueling with her as he tried to do the same, but she pulled away, the tease. Kissing her way back down to his neck, she found a spot she liked and suckled on it.

His gut wrenched as suddenly a cool feeling spread from the point of contact. It was not unpleasant, the opposite in fact. Whatever she was doing, the lasting physical discomfort of his Promotion was being sucked away, literally. Though after a few minutes, of doing so, without missing a beat with her lower movement, she pulled away again to examine her work.

"Mou, I was hoping that would work." She stopped now, damn her.

"Why…?" He panted, "Why'd you stop?" He'd been so close!

"I was hoping to leave some mark on you, maybe then the girls at school would know you're off limits. I guess it was a bit presumptuous to think I could make a mark on dragonhide. Oh well." With a smirk, she grabbed his hand again, "this'll do."

Dumbfounded, he could only watch as she lifted his hand, curled most of the fingers into a fist, then took his pointer into her mouth and sucked on it. Almost instantly, his body was caught between the erotic moment and the cold feeling once again as she sucked the excess demonic power from his body. 'I wonder, does she really know what that's doing?'

As she resumed her motions, bringing him ever so close to release, he suddenly found that his neck had regained some semblance of functionality. Instead of moving, he remained still, waiting for the opportune moment. In short while it came. Akeno was the first to her release, dropping his arm as her face gained an expression of joy or perhaps rapture. Damn that moan of hers, he wanted to hear more of it! A slight tingling in his right arm alerted him to his freedom, thus equipped he struck.

"Ise!" She squealed as he reached around her to grab her shapely rear. "What…?"

"You can't just leave me like this, minx!" Squeezing her lower cheek, he settled his hand on her hip, his grip tightening. "You started this, finish it!"

With a coy look, she began rocking her hips back and forth again, brining him back to the brink. From her expression, she was nearing her release as well. Deciding to hold out until she joined him, Issei screamed as he held himself together, then as Akeno's eyes began to flutter, he craned his neck forward, found the sweet spot where her neck and shoulder joined and bit down lightly, his sharpened teeth breaking her skin.

Akeno collapsed against him and wailed in ecstasy as he groaned out his own release between his teeth. His manhood, trapped between her core and his abdomen jerked in the water, his body instinctively trying to fulfill its task. After a few minutes, when both their breathing had slowed, he slackened his jaw and moved away to observe his work. Akeno's flushed face was near his own, a light sheen of sweat on her brow. His bite mark had left a modest mark; he was no vampire but he was pleased to see that he drawn minimal blood.

As he finished, Akeno gasped, "I thought… you… were still… motionless. How…?" Her breathing had yet to slow to his own rate, a gentle reminder of the difference in their physiology.

"I have you to thank. Whatever you were doing… drained… the excess from me." Great Red, there was no good way of saying that.

Akeno giggled, bring a hand to hide her smile. "Well, I'm glad I could help. Can you move more than that?" He strained at his other arm, his legs. Nothing.

"No, not yet. But it's something."

"A pity. Perhaps another round?"

"That's not what the bath is for and you know it," he tapped her nose with his free hand. "Besides, we wouldn't leave for a while if we did, and our day has to start sometime."

"Fine," she complained, standing up. As Issei tried, and failed, to not ogle her revealed figure, she felt a wave of satisfaction that had nothing to do with the warmth between her legs. Finally, he was seeing her as a woman, not a sister. Progress in her book. She arched her own neck to see the love bite he had left her. He had bit lightly on her exposed collarbone. Little blood, but it would leave a lasting mark, something she was again pleased by. "How did you know I was an 'M' as well?"

"I guessed," his eyes hadn't left her form, drinking in the view. "Figured that if I couldn't have your mark, then maybe the idiots at school could know you're mine."

She had to use every ounce of willpower not to jump him again, right then and there. Instead, she stammered, "You're forgiven."

"Oh? Well then, in that case, could you help me get clean again? I do suppose we have somewhere to be."

Akeno wordlessly drew a circle beneath him, something to transport him and not the surrounding water. With an undignified yelp, he fell through, only to reappear a few meters away on a stool next to the soaps. She took her time getting there, knowing that he could see her reflection in the provided mirror. After perusing the available selection, she picked one and began to soap up her sizeable breasts.

"Umm, what're you doing?"

"Helping." Sufficiently lathered, she knelt behind him and began to rub herself against his back. "That is what you asked for, isn't it?"

"…I'm not complaining."

"Good."

* * *

It took them much longer than normal to leave the bath. Partially because Akeno felt it necessary to continue teasing him, another was because he went out of her way to trail kisses down his spine. The result left him with partial control of his remaining limbs, though he did have to lean on her to return to the master bedroom. Spotting his clothes from the previous night, Issei sighed. "There was no way I was leaving this suite without us having a moment, was there?"

"I had hoped you'd still be coherent enough to do it in bed, though I'm more than content with what happened." Akeno dropped her towel, rubbing her thighs together at the pleasurable memory. Issei no longer averted his gaze, it did seem a bit hypocritical to do so now.

"Well, as far as firsts go, that wasn't bad."

Akeno whirled on the spot. "That was your first time, ever?"

Issei shrugged. "Not a whole lot of available material in a prison. I certainly wasn't going to waste time with personal pleasure." 'Not that Kuroka didn't try.'

Akeno didn't know whether to be happy, embarrassed, shocked, or saddened. Her Issei, and she thought of him as hers, had been completely celibate until now. The strangeness of it all was hard to grasp, though her embarrassment was overshadowed by the thought that Issei never got the chance to enjoy physical pleasure during his imprisonment.

"Enough about that." He had pulled on his underwear and dark pants, and now wrapped his arms around her. "Don't dwell on my time down in the hellhole. I'm here now." Issei took the initiative and kissed her forehead. "Now get dressed. I'm sure someone's wondering what we're up to by now."

Still stunned by how forward he was, Akeno moved like a machine to clothe herself. After dressing in a fresh uniform, courtesy of magic, she opened another circle, following Issei through.

* * *

Rias sat at her desk, finishing up with the last of the paperwork required to keep the Occult Research Club a legitimate club by human rules. It had already taken a significant amount of the lunch hour to do so. A crimson circle through which Akeno and Issei arrived interrupted her. Akeno was supporting the demidrake and guided him to a seat before stepping to the desk. "Having trouble?"

"Nothing I can't finish in a few moments. How's he doing?"

"The Promotion did a number on him, clearly the Holy Fire and variations in demonic energy don't mix well."

Annoyed, Issei tried to interject, "I'm not deaf or dying. Can you please not talk as if I'm not here?" He shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts and refocus on the girls.

"Sorry, Ise. My bad."

Rias didn't show it, but she was interested. 'Ise? What happened that he's gained a new nickname?' She shook her head, unnoticed by the others. 'And why am I getting worked up about it?'

"Issei," she asked, "I need to know. In your honest opinion, how would you describe the effects of Promotion?"

"Those during or after?"

Rias shrugged. "Both."

"Alright. While it was active, it was discomforting, though not in any way that affected my ability to fight. Additionally, beyond providing greater control with my aura, the increase in demonic energy didn't make any noticeable changes."

"No increase in speed, strength, or magical ability?"

"Not that I noticed, though I can't cast any magic. Instead, it seemed that I more or less became a magical battery. I didn't feel anything, but it helped Akeno to use my energy to heal Asia rather than rely on her own strength."

"So, as long as you're with me or Akeno and perhaps Asia, we can act as a conduit for the increased energy. Otherwise, Promotion is currently a-…"

"A pain in the ass." Issei grumbled. "I still have a headache and I don't think I could bring myself to fight if my life depended on it. I literally don't have the strength to move that far on my own."

"That's… troubling. We'll need to experiment with that some more." After she said that, Rias was somewhat disturbed by the light that shone in Akeno's eyes and the apprehension in Issei's. 'Was it something I said?' She wondered.

A gentle knock on the door drew the attention of the three. "Come in", Rias called. The door opened to reveal Asia in her nun outfit, though without the silver cross she had been wearing.

"Asia, good, now we can begin. I've found the perfect place for you to live."

"T-thank you…" The shy girl mumbled, clearly still coming to terms with her quiet disposition.

"You'll be staying with Issei here until further notice." That got a reaction from the other two.

"Wait, what?" Issei exclaimed. "Is that a good idea?"

"Well, you have to look at it from several points. First off, leaving Raynare and the other exorcists alive means that Asia could still be a target for the Grigori." At this, Asia fidgeted and moved closer to Issei. "Because of that, the safest place for her right now is with you. After all, what moron would willingly invade a dragon's lair?"

"It's an apartment, not a lair."

"Be that as it may, Asia's only preference for her new home was, and I quote, 'I want to be with Issei.' The suite has more than enough space for her, and you'll be able to safely escort her to class every day from then on."

"Class? Wait… you didn't?"

"I finished the paperwork this morning. Asia will be in your class, Issei."

"Please take care of me!" Asia's timidity appeared to have vanished as she bowed respectfully to Issei.

"Hey, that's enough of that!" He protested. "Don't bow to me!"

"Is that not the custom in this country?"

"It is… I think. Let's just say I'm very bad at being Japanese."

"I don't understand."

"No, I suppose you don't."

The rest of the day went by slowly. Kiba and Koneko drifted in between classes, and the collected peerage simply enjoyed each other's company, conversing about the latest school news and other trivialities. While it seemed so very ordinary, Issei was struck by how he was content with the way things were. True, there were downsides to pretending to be a normal student, but being normal was a feeling he hadn't truly felt since before he first discovered his flame. Factor in the good company of the others and it became much more enjoyable.

Sadly, the time came for each to go their own ways. Issei, supported by both Akeno and Asia, made his way to the guest bedroom where he stored Asia's possessions in his array. For the life of him, he couldn't tell how Asia's tiny bag he had previously carried had multiplied to several large duffels.

One painful transport circle later and he nearly passed out on the couch in his living room. He would have just rested there until the morning, but Akeno wouldn't let him rest, taking advantage of her Rook strength to force him to his feet. After unsealing Asia's bags, Issei managed to stumble to his room, using the walls for support as Akeno was helping the younger girl to unpack. After dressing in sweatpants, he threw himself onto the bed and tried so very hard to fall asleep.

Tried was the operative word. While it hadn't been as noticeable, now that he was isolated, he could tell that his senses had been amplified, even beyond his extreme standards. A lasting by-product of the Promotion perhaps? Either way, the sound of the two girls gossiping in the next room kept him from drifting off. Try as he might, he kept hearing bits of female conversation that he really didn't want to know regardless of how he tried to tune out the voices. To make matters worse, there was the headache he still couldn't get rid of.

It was nearly an hour later that the external noise ceased and he could have wept for joy. Blessed silence! Never again would he take it for granted. Midway through his joyous exultation, he heard the silent hinges creak, the air pressure tingled on his neck, and both felt and heard the soft patter of footsteps before a warm body jumped on the bed beside him. While he had buried his face into the pillow like a child, his overly enhanced sense of smell perfectly relayed the scent of lavender.

"I know you're awake." Damn succubus, would it kill her to let him sleep? He immediately took back the thought, it was unbecoming, though his irritation bled into his reply.

"No, I'm not."

"Are too." A slender finger traced his spine, caressing the vertebrae where they were clearly visible. "Exhausted?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Issei rolled over onto his back to look at her, noting that she had changed out of her uniform as well and into what appeared to be sheer negligee. It left very little to the imagination, barely hiding the center of her breasts and exposing the lace thong she wore underneath. After letting his eyes trace down her form, he grinned weakly. "Is that your usual evening wear? If so, I definitely approve."

She laughed at that. "I'm afraid years of living with Rias has corrupted me to the point of sleeping naked as well. This is more for Asia's benefit, I'm sure the girl would have a heart attack to even consider sleeping in the buff."

"I guess I agree. No sense in corrupting her as well." He shifted slightly in place, trying to find a more comfortable position. "Though, with all the chatting going on in the next room, I'm sure you're doing your best."

"You could hear that?" Akeno was visibly nervous now. Asia's room was on the far side of the living room meaning that Issei had overheard everything from maybe 40 yards away, and through magically silencing walls as well. And he thought they were just next-door! Just how adept was his hearing? And what had he overheard?

"Bits and pieces, nothing incriminating if that's what you're worried about." She bit back a sigh of relief. "It shouldn't be a recurring thing, I think my senses are still sensitive."

"Really?" Uh oh. He knew that voice. Without warning, she had straddled his waist again, sitting up straight. While she had been rather firmly pressed to him that morning, now he had a full view as her breasts bounced as a result. Moving forward and down, she was now resting on her hands and knees as she brought her mouth to his ear, where she blew against it.

"Akeno!" He whined, squirming beneath her. "If we start now, we're not making it to school tomorrow. And I'm not going to be the one to explain to Rias exactly why that is."

"Ugh, fine. You so owe me though." With that, Akeno moved a bit so that she was hugging his midsection with her head in the crook of his neck, so that his chin rested on the top of her head. Situated like this, they remained silent, lulled to sleep by the other's heartbeat.

If only their shared rest could remain undisturbed.

* * *

Pain. Noise. Yells. Impact. More yelling. Screams now. Agony.

He could see flashes, glimpses. Where was he? Warm-nest-bed? No. Akeno-holds-his-heart was not here. The loud-hatchling-learning-place? Too chaotic, Glasses-strict-Devil-heiress was not here either. The Devil-family-meeting-building? No, Red-Rias-Devil-Master gone. Where, where, where WHERE, WHERE, **WHERE**!

In a rush, picture-flash-images slowed, he begins to understand, to remember. Dark-torture-Hell. Dishonor-coward-opponents. He could see them, see them all. Long-necked-many-head-hydra. Two-horned-cow-man. One-eye-smelly-giant. More monsters, horrors. Screaming. Suffering. Fighting. Winning. Surviving. But so much pain, too much pain. A woman, silver-hair-star-arrow-killer. Iron-red-blood-scent-his. He was back in Tartarus, NO, trapped in the clearing, TRAPPED, no, no noNONONO! He needed out! Out! OUT! **OUT!**

* * *

Akeno's pleasant dreams were interrupted as she was violently woken. Catapulted from her place, she was nearly ejected the bed as Issei sat up with a strangled roar. Instantly alert, she could only watch in horror as Issei screamed in fear and horror, numbed in shock. Eyes rolled back and revealing white, she knew that he was in the throes of a terrible dream. After the initial fright wore off, she immediately threw herself at him, trying to hug him and get Issei to wake up.

To be fair, she meant well. Hugging your partner after a bad dream was normal, right? No sooner had she touched him did he whirl on her, grabbing her arms and throwing her back to the bed. The force ejected all the air from her lungs, surprising her even more; her Queen piece's durability should have negated that! Her mistake was to continue pondering while Issei crouched over her. Akeno blinked as comprehension dawned on her; Issei, her Issei, was snarling over her in a dominant position with one hand raised and curled into a fist.

Knowing that she could not fight back without causing him harm, she instead beat his chest with fists of her own. Noting that it did nothing as Issei continued to wind up, she instead placed her hands on both sides of his face, pulled him down, and kissed him. She forced her tongue into his mouth, nicking it slightly on his sharpened teeth. She ignored it. Trying to convey as much passion as she could, Akeno desperately tried to let him know that despite the current state, she wouldn't leave him. Luckily for her, it worked.

Issei blinked, his eyes rolling back down and dilating back to human shape. His canines visibly shrank, and his arm fell limply at his side. Falling to one side, he remained in a state of horror, fear, and pain.

"A~Akeno?" He stuttered. "I-I…" Whatever he would have said was lost as his sense of taste verified the tang in his mouth. His eyes widened, and he gaped at her. Though she bore no physical mark, Issei was terrified anyway. With a grimace of terror and self-loathing he rolled off the bed and landed perfectly on all fours. Scrambling for purchase on the cold floor, he bounded to the door and hurled himself against it, all traces of previous discomfort long forgotten. With a crash, the door fell back as he veered into the hallway.

Now in the central common room, he took stock of his options before choosing the path of least resistance. Rather than go through the process of opening the door and escaping that way, he instead ran to the great window. Taking a running start, he opened his mouth to let loose a brief flash of flame against the glass, melting an exit in the form of a perfect circle.

"Issei, wait!"

"Mister Issei!"

Heedless of the voices that called out to him, right now his only instinct was to leave, find somewhere, anywhere he could go that they'd be safe from _him_. Letting his wings out, he folded them to fit through the fragile opening and caught himself in the fresh night air outside. Several downbeats later and he was gone.

Standing at the impromptu exit, Akeno and Asia looked up into the black sky in fear. It was Asia who put it into words. "Miss Himejima? What's going on? What's wrong with Issei?"

Akeno's mind was going a mile each moment as she raced through hundreds of possibilities. Some of them laughable, many laudable. However, there was one that she could not deny, something that to her shame, she had overlooked the possibility of.

"Issei… isn't feeling well right now." She managed to keep a brave face for Asia's sake, though she herself was breaking inside. "Let's get dressed, he needs us."

Asia scurried back to her room to change, Akeno simply transfiguring her nightwear into her miko outfit via magic circle. Mentally casting the spell for emergency communications, she opened up a channel linked directly to Rias and the others that would wake them no matter what.

"This is Akeno, we've got a situation."

"What's going on?" Rias seemed unfazed, even at this ungodly hour.

"Is everything alright?" Kiba, ever the gentleman.

"Trouble?" Stoic Koneko. Good, someone would need to remain objective in this dilemma.

"It's Issei. He's gone. And I fear we've made a terrible mistake."

* * *

 **AN: Not my best work, but this filler is necessary in the long run. To those of you who wanted original material, rejoice, it starts now. PTSD from ten years in Hell. This will feed directly into the Riser arc, which will start in the next chapter or the one following at the earliest.**

 **Please leave me a review to let me know what you think! A gentle reminder that** _ **I will not answer pairing questions in the review section.**_


	11. Clipped Wings

**As always, a big thank you to all who read/reviewed and continue to like and support my story. To all the new readers, welcome!**

 **Here's a gentle reminder that I do not answer romantic questions posted in reviews** _ **as of yet**_ **and a thank you to those who refrained from asking there. You guys are the best, only a little longer!**

 _berilium_ – Yes, they meet again.

 _NAFNAF509_ – Thanks a lot! Will do!

 _Kirinthor_ – Rias makes her move this chapter, expect her to take much more active role

 _War historian_ – I know and I'm not. As a former dependent of a veteran who still has it, I'm well aware of what it implies.

 _The Ultimate Balance Chaos_ – Thanks!

 _Notasavior_ – Read on and find out! Riser arc begins soon!

 _LordxSesshomaru_ – I know you do. By the Maou, I know you do.

 _Sennybee98_ – You're confusing PTSD with psychopathic behavior. If anything, he'll be more conscientious of his actions and reluctant to use any more force than absolutely necessary. And yes, Riser is screwed no matter what. As for Ryuu, since it's been ten years, anything can happen.

 _ItsFytos_ – Thanks! Glad to have you onboard!

 _NinjaFang1331_ – Thanks!

 _CrimiK_ – Why? Issei has Divine Dividing in this story, why would he need Dividing Gear?

 _monkiepawn_ – Glad to have you aboard for however long this goes? Though it is DxD, pretty sure I can keep it up for a long while.

 _Thorvaiso(Guest)_ – If I can somehow right a story that interrupts a binge-read spree, then I'm clearly doing something right. Thanks for the love and support!

 _IronWolfe_ – Thanks for the like and understanding. Fear not, his romantic life will come to fruition in due time. Will write as fast as mortal life permits!

 _slydino_ – Thank you! And it's wrapped up for now in this chapter. Will do!

 _NawtsuDragneel_ \- Um, Asia's a devil and has wings. Falling out a window doesn't seem as inconvenient anymore.

 _Darkhero252_ ( _Guest_ ) – Nice to hear you like it, will update as fast as I can.

* * *

Disclaimer: See 1st Chapter

* * *

" " – Speech

' ' – Thoughts

( ) – Albion, mental

 **( ) – Albion, speaking**

* * *

 **Just a reminder that this is a DxD story that is also rated M. It wouldn't be DxD otherwise. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Clipped Wings**

Down. Up. Glide. Down. Up. Compensate for air pockets. Down. Up.

No longer concerning himself with the more subtle nuances of flight, Issei tried to lose himself in the repetitive wing motions. He'd been flying for some time now; combined with his insufficient and troubled sleep, his wing arms were starting to tremble with exhaustion. After leaving the suite, he had burned as much energy he had on hand to reach cloud altitude and surpassed it, alone above a darkened field of white. It didn't matter though, he couldn't feel it.

'I almost hurt her.'

Ignoring the tears that threatened to trial down his face, he continued upward.

'I'm dangerous.'

He felt sick, physically ill. He had nearly raised a hand against someone who ignored his reluctance and secured a place in his heart.

'I'm a monster.'

Issei let out a roar, not one of anger, but one of fear and frustration. A pitiful excuse for a dragon's roar indeed.

(Are you quite finished?)

'Leave me alone.'

(That's not an option for you. Not ever, certainly not now.)

'I don't care.'

(Sorry to break it to you, but I do.) Suddenly, Divine Dividing materialized on his back. Issei had but a mere moment to gawk at the second pair of wings before he was forced on a downward trajectory. His original wings, his flesh and blood wings, burned with the strain of trying to slow down.

'Albion, what the hell are you doing?!'

(Taking us somewhere quiet.)

Issei continued to struggle against Albion's flight control, only to groan as he finally lost strength. He idly noted this for future reference; in flight, the Light wings were by far superior. Retracting his scaled ones, he instead tried to wrest control back from the Heavenly Dragon, though to no avail. He may have altered the course a few times, but Albion was quick to readjust their heading.

After a few minutes, they broke the cloud cover, leaving a trail of vapor as Issei hurtled down to earth. Albion increased their speed to incredible extremes; to the casual observer, human or not, they were a shooting star, nothing more.

They passed the small mountain range that lined one side of Kuoh and then soared over the adjacent forest. Too late, Issei noted their trajectory and started thrashing, trying to break free of Albion's control.

With a single thought, Albion activated the teleportation technique they had created to micro-jump through the wards that surrounded the old training clearing. While it did put a strain on their power, it was necessary to bypass Artemis' enchantments. Reappearing in the clearing's center, Albion pulled up to avoid crashing and dissipated the wings.

Coming to a rolling stop, Issei flung globes of white fire in every direction. The vegetation they came into contact with burned away, but the flames stopped forty meters in every direction. It appeared that Artemis had planned for the possibility of him trying to escape and had taken precautions. Great, this was all too familiar to him. Back in a cage.

"Let me out." Divine Dividing was his only ticket out of here now.

 **(No. Not until we've talked.)** With that, Issei began to feel light-headed. Compounded with his exhaustion, he keeled over with the fortune of not landing face down. Within moments, he was unconscious.

* * *

"You couldn't tell where he was headed?"

"Up. He could be anywhere now."

Rias, Akeno, and Kiba were gathered around the desk in the Occult Clubroom. The desk had several papers crossing it: maps of Kuoh, notes on Gremory flier locations, and other minutiae that may help find their missing dragon.

Meanwhile, Asia and Koneko were sitting together on one of the couches. Asia had her hands clasped and was trying to pray, only to repeatedly receive an instant migraine for her efforts. Koneko just impassively continued with her midnight snack, though she paused when Asia flinched yet again after another failed attempt.

"You shouldn't be worried."

"I can't help it. Issei is out there, and he needs our help."

"Maybe. The convict should be ok without us." Koneko shrugged. She'd do what Rias asked, nothing more.

"How can you say that?" She looked up to see Asia staring at her wide-eyed. "Issei is our friend, we have to help him!" Koneko didn't say anything for fear of offending the former nun, who continued on her impromptu sermon. "He didn't ask for this! He's suffering because someone wanted him dead or imprisoned! Issei is hurting because of someone else's fear and greed! It's only right that we help him when he needs it most!"

Koneko flinched as if stung. She hadn't thought of it that way. While Asia didn't know it, she had unintentionally brought up several points that paralleled Koneko's own past as Shirone. After Kuroka had killer her master, Senjutsu practitioners had fled the Underworld en masse, though she hadn't been as lucky. Having been taken captive by the family of the murdered peerage King, she had been held in custody by the Devil government for weeks on suspicion of collaboration. She would have been executed or held indefinitely were it not for the kindness of Sirzechs Lucifer.

Lucifer had pardoned her, citing several examples in the past, specifically the civil war between the Old Maou faction and the current government. Those days had been bloody, where families were torn apart by their beliefs. Sirzechs had made an argument that as a child, Koneko could not be held accountable for her sister's actions, and to satisfy the Pillar Clans' demand for her to be kept under supervision, he had entrusted her well being to Rias.

Politically, it was the best move. Shirone would be cared for, Sirzechs got good press for being merciful, the elders were put in their place, and Rias had an opportunity to show the Underworld what kind of person she was. Shirone had been distrusting at first, but after first meeting Rias, she understood that the rumors of Gremory kindness for their peers were not unfounded.

Rias had treated her very well and loved her like a sister. After a year with her, Rias knew everything about Shirone, now renamed Koneko Toujou. Her likes, dislikes, and more. In that time, Rias also learned that Koneko now had extreme abandonment issues. When Rias would eventually leave for the human world, Koneko could regress. So she made her an offer. Become an official member of her household and never want for family again.

With such a grievous history, Koneko did now feel ashamed at how she had treated the convi~…Hyoudou. To call someone out on what they had no control of? That was more than unfair; it was the same _justice_ that the Devil's government would have shown her.

"You're… right. We should help Hyoudou." She kept her voice level, like she always did. But to the three at the desk, they were surprised at the distinctive change in how she referred to their comrade.

"Well then, let's get started." Rias signed a slip of paper before handing it to Kiba. "Kiba, get that to Sona, it'll excuse us from school for the time being. After that, you'll check the warehouse district as well as those surrounding. Plenty of places there for him to hide.

Akeno, you and Asia will search residential areas. You have the biggest area to search, though the least likely to find him. Issei might not be himself right now, but I believe he wanted isolation so chances of him being there are small.

Koneko," the Neko in question straightened when addressed, "You and I will be on the perimeter. With any luck, if he's left Kuoh, we'll find some indication of that and alert the others to call off their searches and join us."

"Now, I know we are all thinking it so I'll be the one to ask." Kiba cleared his throat. "Say we find him. We alert the others and wait before confronting him. What happens if he doesn't want to come back with us?"

There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone processed this. Truly, there was no way for any of them to really quantify or relate to the amount of pain Issei had gone through and apparently still was. It made for a delicate situation; his unpredictability made him a time bomb, a sentient pyrokinetic reptile with Holy power at his fingertips, but a time bomb nonetheless.

"We will just have to deal with it as the problem unfolds." Rias and Akeno both called separate glyphs into existence, while Kiba walked out the front door. Within moments, the Occult Research Club was temporarily divided.

* * *

"You haven't dragged me in here for a long time."

Issei 'stood' in the same black void where he had first met Albion. He had only been here once before, the day when he had been alerted to the dragon's presence. All the training he had done with Divine Dividing had been in the confines of another White Dragon Emperor's memories, never in this place.

 **(We needed someplace private, where we could meet… face-to-face.)**

Issei turned to face the eerily pale glow and took in the mountain of reptile sitting before him. "So the solution was knocking me out?"

Albion growled. **(Do not test me on this and spare me your attitude. You are not of the proper mind to be preaching to anyone just now.)**

"Ha, proper mindset! You can see my memories, you know what I almost did!"

 **(But you didn't. And that makes all the difference.)**

"No, it really doesn't. I nearly hurt Akeno. Fuck, I could have killed her, you know that! My only childhood friend, the person whom I would have been content to spend eternity with, and I almost killed her!"

 **(Yes, you could have hurt her. Are you quite finished?)**

"You don't get it! I~" Before Issei could finish, Albion's avatar lurched forward, filling his field of vision with white scales and sharp teeth. Before he could react, Albion had knocked him on his back with a swipe of a giant paw before pinning him to the 'floor' with it. He struggled for a moment, trying to break free, but found it impossible. Instead, he glared at the colossus sitting on him. "What the hell!"

 **(You are sounding like… what's the phrase this era? A broken record? How about I tell you what I saw. I saw my partner relive some of the darker moments from a time and place that ended his childhood. I saw him suffer and cower beneath the reality of what he had done in order to stay alive. I watched as he nearly lashed out against the world. And what you fail to see, is that the one you are so fearful of losing did everything in her power to help you and yet you fled like frightened prey.)**

Issei fumed there for minutes in silence, trying to make a decent comeback. To be equated to prey was one of the worst insults in the broader dragon community. Wingless, broken-scaled, chipped tooth, dulled claw, these and more were veiled jabs that other beings would find odd, but to most dragons in reptilian form they were indeed low blows. And Issei could not refute his elder's claim because deep down, he knew it to be true.

 **(You took flight instead of confront your fears with perhaps the one person you would always trust to confide in. How long would you have flown? Where to? Did you forget, that if Rias was of a mind, she could declare you a Stray and set every Devil living in the human world on a hunt for you!)** Another provocation, one that Issei did rise to.

"I wouldn't be hunted so easily. Let me out of here so we can leave Artemis' trap."

 **(Your death proved you are in fact easy prey. As for releasing you, that's not going to happen. Not until I have your word you will go back and make things right with your Fallen. You said before that you were reluctant to leave her. You professed her to be yours? I saw what you did with her in the baths. You marked her as your own, did you not?)**

"FUCKING VOYEUR! I'LL~"

 **(GO BACK AND FIX THIS, HATCHLING!)** The roar of the Vanishing Dragon terrified him beyond belief; this was the first time he had ever been placed on the receiving end of a dragon's roar. And this was one of the first of their kind, one of the ten Legendary Dragons that ruled the void before the earth was brought into being.

"I can't." Issei laid his head back in both submission and defeat. "I can't go back. Can't you see? I'm dangerous, especially to them." His signature white fire spiraled into being as he clenched his fist. "There's no good way this ends if I do so."

 **(And just how do you think this ends if you abandon all you hold dear?)** Albion's tone was calmer now, clearly trying to soothe the boy's conscience rather than shatter it.

"I don't know… Can't you just pull me back into another sequence of memories?"

 **(No. For many reasons, foremost of which, I am not the Welsh Dragon.)** Albion huffed, his voice filled with longing and memory. **(I am not one to tempt my wielders with greater power at the cost of your well-being nor shall I manipulate you to lose yourself in the madness my full power brings. You need to learn to accept reality, rather than immerse yourself in times long past. While it was undeniably necessary in the pit for your survival, your happiness now hinges on what you do next, and that is why I will no longer shelter you through the lives of others.)**

"I can't do this…"

 **(You're afraid of what you can do. You know that your Holy Fire, however you acquired it, can destroy your new family with but a thought. You no longer trust yourself.)**

"I…I'm no longer sure if I ever did."

 **(Well then. You're afraid because you feel you have too much power? Is that the case?)**

"Yes. Why do you ask what you already know?"

 **(Because, now I will help you in the only way I can see how.)** The void around him began to brighten, signifying the end of Issei's time there. Just before Albion's image was lost to him, he heard the dragon's last chilling words.

 **(Consider yourself grounded.)**

* * *

It was early morning now. Having searched through the night, Rias and Koneko had stopped near the outskirts of Kuoh for a much needed breakfast. Neither girl was dressed in the Kuoh uniform; they were dressed in casual wear. Walking around in a school uniform on a school day would bring unnecessary attention. Not that they didn't have it.

"Koneko," Rias sighed. "Can we move this along?"

Koneko's mouth was currently full of pancake, so instead of replying she nodded. Tilting her head back and swallowing the food, she glanced mournfully at the buffet line where the damage in the supply she had inflicted was being repaired by the chefs. It had been a while since she had been able to go to a buffet; this one especially had breakfast recipes to die for. However, Rias was right. They did have other priorities. Stacking her dish on top of the twenty or so others she had consumed, she wiped her mouth and nodded again. "Ready."

The two girls stood up. Having paid before sitting down, they could leave at their own leisure. As the doors swung shut behind them, the ring of disbelieving diners gaped at the amount of plates the tiny girl had left behind. Just where did she put it all?

Now a decent distance from the restaurant, Rias discretely activated a communication spell and held the tiny circle to ear, much like a phone. "Any luck?"

"None here." Kiba sounded out. "Though there is something you should note. A couple workers on a late night shift saw a shooting star minutes after Issei's disappearance. I'm not entirely sure the events are related, but something did come down on the other side of the mountains."

"We'll look into it. Akeno, how are you and Asia doing?"

"As well as can be expected." Akeno replied, a hint of weariness in her voice. "If there's any of him here, we're not finding it with all the humans around. Rather hard to discretely cast many spells here."

"We'll find him," she reassured her worried Queen. "We just need time."

Ending the spell, Rias paused as she noted that Koneko wasn't by her side. She spun on the spot, her hair whipping back and forth as her heart nearly stopped at another of her household's mysterious vanishing acts. To her relief, Koneko was still on the street, staring intently at the mountain range Kiba had mentioned.

"Koneko, is something the matter?"

"I think I found him." The stoic Rook pointed towards the mountain. "Kiba was onto something."

"Alright, we've got no other leads." With that, the two devils made their way to the city limits. Passing by the entrances to the town, they inevitably stumbled on a dirt trail that lead to the mountain. Rias frowned then reactivated her communications spell. "Akeno, where exactly were we when I reincarnated Issei?"

"We were at the old clearing that Issei's father took him to train. On the other side of the… We're on our way."

"Koneko and I will push forward, there's no telling if he's really there or for how long he'll stay." With that, Rias and Koneko both began the long trek up the mountain. It was a long path, clearly not intended for the weak of body. Koneko had no problems, but Rias herself was beginning to have some difficulty with the arduous climb.

One problem with the Young Devils in Rias' generation was their general laziness. Choosing to simply master their born skills and trade peerage members, most of Rias' peers weren't interested in self-improvement beyond their personal acceptance of combat readiness. There were four exceptions: herself, Sona Sitri, Seekvaira Agares and Sairaorg Bael. Aside from each being exceptional strong in their own right, they were known for their determination and will to improve. Thus, they trained. However, in Rias' mind right now, only Sairaorg would be mad enough to attempt this climb.

Koneko would continue at her own pace, find a sunny spot to sit and wait for her winded master to catch up. While she said nothing, Rias knew that she was trying to offer encouragement by not leaving her in the dust, though that wasn't very comforting in the long run. Several times, Rias had tried to conjure transport glyphs or use her devil wings. Each time she was stymied without fail.

'I suppose Issei's father was a training freak.' She groaned. 'This course is killer enough, he had to make it so that one can't use magic here as well?' She had of course tried to reach out to Akeno and Kiba again, but apparently the wards prevented that as well. Resigned to her fate, she trudged on, following the tiny Rook.

Eventually, they reached the upper limit of the trail for now they were going downhill on the other side of the mountain. Thankfully, it did not take them long before reaching its end. The two girls rounded one last bend in the path and saw Issei sprawled in the dirt before them.

"Issei!" Rias cried out, rushing forward. Koneko was fortunately just behind her and was able to catch her King when Rias rebounded off a shimmering barrier that sprang into being. Once Rias had recovered, she tapped the barrier, frowning as she did so. "A god's magic. Then how did we get past it last time?"

With a start, she remembered that the last time, Issei had summoned Akeno via flier. Gazing at the prone Pawn, she took in his current attire and discarded the possibility of him carrying one on his person. The sweatpants he wore now had been picked out by her and Akeno, both agreeing that its slim fit did wonders for how his butt looked, doubly so when he was shirtless. Just like now.

Shaking off her stray thoughts, Rias racked her brain for any possible way to breach a god's barrier. These were tricky things, the gods typically got things done by throwing divine power around, no finesse involved. One wrong move and the backlash from divine magic such as this could wipe the three of them out, possibly even kill the others if they were in the vicinity. So what to do?

One solution came to her, though she did not like it. Turning to Koneko, she struggled with how to put her request, letting the Rook tilt her head in confusion. "I know it's a lot to ask, but we need Senjutsu to break through."

Instantly, Koneko's fear-stricken face broke Rias' heart. After Kuroka's betrayal that started the anti-Youkai sentiment among devils, it had become widely known and accepted that the use of Senjutsu drew in the energies of the user's surroundings. Kuroka had gone insane from the viler emotions of the Underworld; Koneko would risk the same thing here and now if she tried. Issei's tormented being would undoubtedly poison Koneko immediately. Sadly, the delicate manipulation of life energy was the only way short of Holy magic that could get them past the field.

"Please… don't make me… I don't want to." She sniffed. "Please… I don't want to."

"I know." Rias hugged Koneko tightly. "I know, it's unfair to you, and I'm sorry for asking. I…" Rias sniffed as well as she looked back at Issei's downed form. "I don't know what else to do."

They remained that way for a minute more before a yell interrupted the quiet. Whirling, they both saw Issei thrashing on the ground as if in a seizure, clawing at the dirt.

"Another nightmare!" Rias gasped. She rushed back to the barrier, hammering it with her Power of Destruction in the hopes that she could dispel it through brute force. "Damn it, not now!"

Koneko was silent, her fists clenched as she shivered with indecision. Hearing Issei scream once more and remembering her words with Asia, she made her choice. Two white cat ears sprang from the top of her head while a white tail emerged from beneath her skirt. "Rias, let me." Shocked, the Gremory heiress could only lower her arms as the Nekomata stepped forward for her turn.

Placing her hands on the barrier, Koneko began to focus on the energy surrounding them. The green of the forest, the silver of the barrier, and the crimson of her master. However, what stood out to her was Issei. Rias was renowned for her power and skill, but now, if Rias was an unshuttered lantern, then Issei's strength blazed like that of a dying star. Dying star. She had to hurry. Letting her own chi flow around her hands, she extended her arms up, around and down, carving a perfect circle into the barrier. She then poked the greying matter and with a heavy thud, the entryway was clear. Koneko stepped aside now, her part in this was over. Odd, shouldn't she be feeling tainted from the world's energy by now? However, she didn't hide her Neko traits, she rarely got the chance to not feel pressured to hide them.

The speed shown by Rias bordered on teleportation as she rushed to Issei's side. Remembering how he had reacted with Akeno, she chose to be cautious. Casting several spells on Issei, overpowering all of them to compensate for his extreme resistance to just one of them, she hoped that he'd be easily restrained then cared for. It would not do for a repeat of the previous night to occur.

The spells worked as intended, altering gravity around the demidrake enough so that he ceased convulsing as he was pinned to the floor. Now that he was motionless, Rias knelt by his side and placed her hands over his. Closing her eyes, she began to meditate. She was not as adept in the mind arts as her parents and brother; indeed, in her haste to escape to the human world, she had neglected many studies that were expected of the next Gremory head. Rias regretted that now as all she could do was send constant thought and intention of peace and calm to the dragon beside her.

It worked. Issei visibly relaxed, letting his tense musculature cease its attempts to thrash and claw free. He did not wake yet, but this was still a step in the right direction.

A small shadow appeared beside Rias as Koneko moved forward, waiting for instruction. Her tail twitched as she saw the peacefully slumbering Pawn lying there. Under normal circumstances, Koneko would have been the first to criticize him, calling him a convict, or reckless, or worse. Now, all she could see was someone else that could best understand the type of pain she had gone through. She wouldn't smile, the situation didn't call for it nor was it in her nature. But she would give him her respect.

Rias wiped her brow, the exertion her magic had wrought were beginning to show. "It's time we went back. Can you carry him?" Koneko wordlessly stooped to grab the prone male in a fireman carry. It did look ridiculous, as she was barely a third his size, but she managed it somehow.

Not a moment later, Akeno, Asia and Kiba arrived at the edge of the clearing, prompting the Rook to quickly conceal her more exotic traits. Asia and Akeno appeared winded from the climb, though Kiba was barely breathing harder than usual. It did irritate Rias to a degree that he was so lucky. Stupid males.

Both Akeno and Asia rushed forward through Koneko's impromptu entrance to see whether Issei was unharmed. It did make for an awkward arrangement though. Both girls were examining Issei looking for any sign of injury, all the while Koneko herself stoically held the boy, almost buried under the concern for her passenger. It was almost comical; Rias would have laughed if the situation were any different.

"Is he well?" Kiba was at her side, waiting patiently for a reply. Equal measures of concern and wariness were obvious in his voice.

"No. No, he's not." She gestured, and a circle appeared outside the boundary field. "It's up to us to help him heal."

* * *

When he woke, Issei was instantly alert, unlike his other awakenings in the past few days. He was immediately aware that he was back in the spare room of the ORC's clubhouse. Equally obvious to him was that both Rias and Akeno were now pressing their bare forms against his own. No one else was in the room, though Asia's scent lingered. That was all his nose informed him of, what was more pressing was that the skin around his wrists and ankles buzzed slightly. Finally opening his eyes, he beheld the first of undoubtedly many precautions.

Magic circles held his arms and legs down to the bed. The red glyphs rotated in place, speeding up when he tested the viability of an escape. They held. Good. Whoever set these up was clearly thinking ahead.

Putting his head back to the pillow, he snorted to blow a few strands of Rias' hair away. Though surprisingly, he did not flinch away from her touch. If anything, having both the older girls in such intimate contact with him soothed his frantic mind. Odd. What had happened since Albion knocked him out?

"Are you well?" He looked down in surprise. By removing the idle strands, he had revealed Rias' tender face. She gazed up at him in concern, though she did not move from using his shoulder as a pillow.

Issei sighed again. "I wouldn't know if I really was now would I?" He glanced back to the restraints. "Yours, I presume?"

"…Yes. I~"

"You did the right thing. I wouldn't trust me either. Not after my… outburst… last… how long this time?"

"It's the day after. Late afternoon. We spent most the night and morning searching for you, so since we were already skipping class we took the time to rest."

"Ah. Personally, I approve of more sleep. Can never get enough."

"Well, we've slept awhile. I think it may be best for us to be somewhat productive with our time. None of us will function well in class tomorrow if we don't get a good night's sleep, something we won't get if we remain here any longer." Rias turned away from him to lie on her back, now leisurely resting on his bicep and brought her hand to his, about to dispel the enchantment. She nearly did, but hesitated. "There won't be any… repeats… of last night?"

"I wish I could guarantee that."

"I wouldn't have believed you if you gave me a yes or no." With a gentle tap, she freed his left arm before curling back to him. "Promise that you'll try to hold together?"

"On one condition." At her hesitant expression, Issei asked, "Please, whatever you all did to help me… don't stop, even if I'm a danger to you all. I know it's selfish, and I could hurt any of you, but…"

Considering their current state of dress and the implications that could be construed from his words, Rias nearly turned the same color as her hair. However, there was unspoken, desperate plea born of helplessness in his eyes that grounded her in reality.

'He's serious. Even if he won't say it, he trusts us to take care of him.' With that, her mind was made up.

"I always take care of my household. You are all family to me." Hugging him a little tighter, she then relented and sat up. "You never have to ask."

With one arm now free, Issei brought his hand to stroke Akeno's hair. It was indeed a conflicting feeling for him. Whatever he had done last night, he had nearly hurt her, possibly even killed her. And yet, here she was.

'I… I'm still a monster. I deserve far worse than this.' He continued to gently run his hand over her head, causing her to stir. 'But maybe… just maybe. Maybe this could work after all.'

Due to his gentle ministrations, Akeno moaned slightly as she woke, blinking the last traces of sleep from her eyes. Upon seeing her night's quarry holding her so, she immediately lifted herself above him to capture his lips with her own. Surprised, Issei's eyes widened with the force she was using before accepting it, moving his hand to the small of her back to better press her contours against him.

Off to the side, Rias gazed at the two lovers with well-hidden envy. To be able to hold someone like that, someone you cared about, freely with no restraints save for those involved set in place. It was everything she grew up wanting, and it troubled her that she found herself wanting it even more now.

'Is this… jealousy?' Rias shook her head. 'Get a grip, Rias. Akeno has wanted this just as long as I have. She has the greater right to him.' Even though she thought the words, it didn't stop her from wondering how Issei's lips would feel against hers, how it would feel with his hands running down her own form. Her heart fluttered at the thought, and it was great sadness that she turned away to leave the room. 'I guess my story doesn't have such a happy ending.'

* * *

"You. Are. An. Idiot." Terse words were spoken between kisses as Akeno seemingly tried to kill him with the force of her passion. "But. Damn. It. You. Are. My. Idiot." With that last word, Akeno bit his lower lip, trying to at least get the message across that he was being very foolish. Unsurprisingly, she was disappointed when he didn't physically react.

"Perhaps." One word. How did he learn to undo her planned argument with only one word?

"Why did you run? Ep!" She placed a finger over his mouth to shush him up. "I think I know what happened. You had a nightmare and panicked. But why did you run?"

"I was scared."

"Of me?"

"Of hurting you."

"Oh, Issei," she settled down to lie against him, "Why can't you understand that I'm here for you? Remember what you asked of me in the church?"

"Vividly. I asked you to keep me from going to far."

"And how would I do that if you keep pushing me away?" Akeno pouted. "You're not making it easy."

"I'm sorry for that." Issei shut his eyes and fell back against the bed. "I guess I need more help than I thought."

"Will you tell me about it?" Akeno was hesitant to ask, but they both knew he'd need to come to terms with it sooner rather than later.

"Pain. For lack of a better word, suffering. Lots of fights blurred together. Me getting hurt," Issei nodded at a scar on his shoulder, "much too often before my skin hardened into armor."

Akeno wordlessly collapsed against him. "Please, don't bottle this up again."

"I don't want to worry you."

"You do a fine job of it as is." She swatted his shoulder. "Just don't push me away anymore."

They lay like that, together, for a little while longer. Both were loath to leave, each for their own reasons. Meanwhile, Issei could only hope that he was strong enough to hold back when he next had a flashback. At the same time, Akeno wished he would open up a little more. Still, this was progress. Slow as it was, it was a good sign, one she could accept for now.

* * *

Dusk. Issei had made a habit of swinging up to the roof of his apartment building to watch the sunset. When Asia's training in magic had reached beginner level, Rias had directed her to repair the hole in the window that Issei had made in his outburst. Now reinstalled, Issei had been extra cautious to carefully open and shut the window for fear of damaging Asia's delicate work. He'd been doing this for four weeks now.

Nearly a month had gone by since his panicked flight. Nearly a month since his first panic attack and less than a week since the third and last. That time though, he wasn't alone. After the second attack, Akeno had quickly summoned Rias and together the girls managed to restrain and calm him. Since then and for whatever reason neither girl had deemed fit to share with him, Akeno and Rias had decided that they would both sleep with Issei, both living in the unused rooms. Neither seemed particularly happy about the arrangement but wouldn't say anything, at least not while he was in the room. He could catch words here and there due to his sensitive hearing, but even so, he was smart enough to figure it out.

Two years of living with Kuroka had all but desensitized him to the female form. He was still respectful, though the two girls continued to flaunt their forms before him trying to catch his attention and to be honest it unnerved him. Akeno he could understand. They were… together… though neither had put a label on the exact nature of their relationship. Rias on the other hand seemed equally intent on getting closer to him. And if he was honest with himself, he was becoming equally attracted to her, and that knowledge terrified him.

Several times now, Rias had gone with him on jobs of a more delicate nature. She was the brains, he the brawn. It worked several times now, whether it be for a business agreement in which case he played the strong and silent bodyguard or simple muscle for an exorcism. Each time, she deferred the signed contract to him instead of taking it herself.

Even after that, she always found time to be with him, either in comfortable silence as they worked on separate assignments in the ORC room, or idle conversation about current events. While benign, Issei couldn't deny that his trust in her was rising from it. What terrified him though, was that he was slowly becoming attracted to her as well as Akeno.

True, he couldn't equate their relationships. The history up till now he shared with Akeno as well as their one time in the baths was built on mutual attraction, understanding, and respect. Was it love? He was very convinced it was, until he began to form similar feelings for Rias. She was just as kind, respectful, and genuinely caring for her peerage, ignoring the typical relationship between master and servant. That she did so, made her more appealing.

It troubled him to no end that he had unwittingly began to fall for Rias as well. What was worse was that only after both girls began to share his bed did the dreams become more manageable. No longer did he violently react; instead, he gasped awake but was immediately soothed by their reaffirming presence. The imagined smell of blood was replaced by lavender and sugar, while his pounding heart began to slow to match theirs.

Ultimately, his feelings were unclear. And he had no idea what to do, nor could he really ask anyone for aid. He didn't want to bring it up with Kiba, nor did he want to fracture the unsteady trust he was building with Koneko. Asia was too naïve and seemed to fall over herself trying to spend more time with him, not that he minded, so she was out of the running as well. And he did not trust anyone at school. Not with that rumor mill still spreading wild tales about forbidden rendezvous between himself and Kiba. It was funny, surrounded by people he would gladly name friends and possibly family, he still felt so alone. In a way, for the first time in ten years, he truly was.

Albion. In the time since his ejection from the mindscape, he had heard nothing from the Vanishing Dragon. No attempts at contacting him succeeded, all efforts to reach him ignored. Issei had even reluctantly used one of the Senjutsu techniques he had learned from Kuroka to try and divine the Heavenly Dragon's presence and barely registered Albion's existence. A blessing in disguise perhaps, if using Senjutsu couldn't detect Albion even with knowing what to look for, then nobody around him could.

Additionally, when Albion had pulled his vanishing act, he had taken his power with him. Issei had tried several times to manifest Divine Dividing, each time expending tremendous amounts of energy to materialize his second set of wings, and each time was met with failure, collapsed and gasping for breath. For all intents and purpose, he was only as he now appeared and nothing more.

Issei scoffed as he watched the sun sink behind the mountaintops. 'Some White Dragon Emperor I am. Do I even have claim to the title anymore?' He kicked at a loose shingle, watching as it sailed off the edge and into the street below. It shattered upon impact, the pieces clattering against the pavement.

'Consider yourself grounded.' He almost laughed. 'All things considered, I suppose there's no other way to put it, is there?' Even though his relationships had improved, he still didn't fully trust himself. It seemed until he did and open himself up to someone, Albion would be content to lie in wait, possibly even for his next host if it came down to it. Considering that Albion was one of the oldest beings still alive, it was entirely plausible that there was a list of things Issei would need to do in order to satisfy the elder dragon's criteria.

Noting that it was almost time to start on more requests, he swung himself over the side of the roof and caught himself on the windowsill below. Easing himself into the room, he shut the window behind him before dropping down to the floor. Padding to the kitchen for a last minute snack, Issei nearly ran into Asia, who apparently had the same idea.

"Oh, Issei! Are you doing well?" Asia's smile, carefree innocence, and genuine concern were not to be rifled with. The Vatican clearly had committed their greatest sin by excommunicating her and causing her any pain. Doubly so for each tear she had shed.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Ready for another night of work?"

"I think so. I want to be helpful to Rias and the others!" She said it to convince herself more than him. Understandable, this was the first time she had ever worked on a Sunday.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Grinning to reassure her, he reached around her and grabbed some quick ingredients. Bread, cheese, a slice of meat and a quick application of heat melted the pile together into a passable meal. In the meantime, Asia stared at the process with interest.

"You know how to cook?"

"Err, not exactly. More like I know the basics, but anything else is beyond me." It was true; Akeno had been the one to make most the meals, becoming the de-facto ruler of the kitchen, a title that Rias continued to challenge when time permitted.

"Do you think Akeno would teach me?"

"Why don't you ask her and find out?" Akeno sang as she waltzed into the kitchen. After sneakily stealing half of Issei's sandwich when his back was turned, she primly sat down across from Asia. "I wouldn't mind teaching you, you know."

"Oh, really! Thank you! This is a wondrous day… night! Clearly our wonderful Lord- owie!" In her excitement, apparently Asia had forgotten one of the first rules of becoming a devil.

"Don't hurt yourself," Akeno warned. "Cooking meals is a fruitless endeavor for any of us if you're blessing the food every few minutes."

"I'm sorry," Asia sniffed, "but I can't stop believing in our God ~ ouch!" She flinched again. "This is harder than I thought."

"You're still relatively new to this; it may pass, it may not." Akeno shrugged. "What about you Issei? Are you interested in spontaneous prayer like dear Asia?"

Issei snorted. "Hell no. I respect higher powers, but that doesn't mean I'm going to heap admiration and hopes upon them."

'Besides,' he mused. 'Most of the Legendary Dragons are dead or missing. Great Red and Ophis haven't been heard from, much less seen in centuries. I guess Asia was right when we first met, we really are a dying race.'

Issei was brought out of his reverie when a magic circle tailored for Asia's use appeared. "Well, I'm off! Wish me luck!" The irrepressibly optimistic girl took two steps then 'eeped' through the portal. The crimson glow died out, leaving the Angel and Dragon alone.

"Well, now that we're alone…" Akeno sashayed behind Issei, hoping to embrace him from behind until an embrace of his own interrupted her. Spinning on his heel, he twirled her around before wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her close to him. "…Oh, my. Rather forward aren't you? What would my father say, knowing that a fearsome beast has ensnared a delicate maiden?"

"Delicate?" Issei poked her side. "You're many things, but made of glass isn't one of them."

"So you can be taught after all." Akeno's smile turned predatory, "How about we test that right now."

"No, you have work." Indeed, another circle had opened up, this one belonging to Akeno. "If you really want, we'll pick this up again later."

"I'll hold you to it." Reaching one arm back to pull his face to hers, they two devils kissed before she casually strolled through her summoning glyphs. The Fallen added an extra sway in her hips, knowing that the full-blooded male had eyes only for her at the moment. With that, she was gone.

For a few minutes, Issei stared at where Akeno had departed, then sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying in vain to suppress a headache. Love really was confusing. Shrugging and deciding to address the issue sooner rather than later, he turned back to his meal only to cry out in frustration that most of it had been already devoured.

After making another makeshift snack, Issei wandered the apartment for a few hours, waiting for a summons. Surprisingly, not one of his assigned magic circles surged into being. While he was bored, he inwardly rejoiced that he may not need to suffer through the backlash of his relatively nonexistent magical power.

Time marched on, and eventually Asia returned, smiling and clad in a rather revealing sailor cosplay outfit. While Issei congratulated her on another successful assignment, he swore to find out who was having sweet, naïve Asia dress up in what clearly came from a lingerie shop. After she had gone to bed, he followed suit, though sleep was long coming. His mind was hard at work trying to formulate a plan that would punish the sick mind that had Asia wear that outfit without any proof of his involvement.

Lost in thought, he was surprised when a circle appeared in his bedroom. Odd. Normally, Akeno teleported back to her room to change first before coming to bed. So this was Rias then.

His assumption proved true when Rias stumbled out of the glyphs then spun to place magic circles over every possible entrance. The door, windows, heck even covering the walls, every civilized entry point and most of his unorthodox exits were blocked off. After making contact with solid surfaces, the sigils faded, darkening the room once more.

"Um, Rias? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Issei, but I don't have time to explain." She all but ran to the bed and pushed him back before straddling his waist. "There's something I need you to do?"

'I don't think I like where this is going…'

"I need you to take my virginity!"

'That's it? That hardly requires a sealed room~'

"WAIT, WHAT!" He cried! "You don't just ask that to happen!" Forget sensitivity to the female form, neither Kuroka and Akeno had been so forward or blunt in the request.

"I know, it's not ideal, but I'm almost out of options." As she said this, Rias had divested herself of her corset and skirt, and was now unbuttoning her shirt. "This won't take long."

Whoa, whoa, hold up!" Issei was sure to grab her shirt collar before she shrugged it off, keeping a false pretense of modesty in place. She had flaunted her form before, so there wasn't really anything he hadn't already seen, but appearances were important. "I'm sure whatever the problem is, I'm not the one to go looking for answers, especially if sex is the solution."

"What would you have me do, ask the same of Kiba? He's too gentlemanly for this."

"And somehow I'm not?" First the comment that it wouldn't last long, now that he was less mannered than the pretty boy? All right, that may be true, but still, hearing it didn't make it any better.

As he sat fuming over the quite accurate comment, Rias flicked her hands and let loose with a precise blast of her signature black and red energy. The button-down he was holding closed was vaporized, along with the bra beneath as well as his own tee. Now they were both topless, leaving him in just his sleep pants and her in silk panties.

Issei yelped as his skin began tingling like mad. "Are you trying to rape me or murder me? It's getting hard to tell." Blunt, no consideration of how his words would be taken, and to no one's surprise, exactly in line with his usual quota of idiot things better left unsaid. However, it did get Rias to stop.

"I…I…" Rias had been in process of undoing his pants before Issei caught her again, by her hands this time. "I didn't…"

"Look," he sighed. "Just… try and explain exactly why you're doing this. Granted, I'm still new to the whole devil business, but I'm rather sure this isn't par for the course."

"I… I'm sorry, you're right." Rias moved off him, sitting at the edge of the bed. Issei lifted and flipped his body around so that he landed softly beside her, one arm over her slender shoulders in comfort. He could do that much at least.

"I just came from my family home in the Underworld. My fiancé is pressing for us to marry as soon as possible. My parents," she sniffed, "promised me that they wouldn't force me to until after I finish university. Now, it seems that they've changed their minds."

"So your plan to willingly enact prima nocta?"

"A last ditch effort to break off the engagement by violating the terms." Rias wiped her eyes to rid herself of unshed tears. Issei immediately unsealed a handkerchief and offered it to her, which she gratefully took. "I'm sorry for my behavior. I wasn't thinking straight in my desperation."

"That may be true, but there's really nothing to apologize for." Startled, she looked up to see him give her a wry grin. "From my point of view, all you've done is try and secure whatever happiness you can for your future. Considering we didn't actually do anything, is there anything to be sorry for?"

"Are you crazy?! You'd just shrug off something like this and forget about it?"

"Crazy, most likely. I can't really relate to your position. My dragon parent would never have approved of an arranged marriage, so I can't quite understand what you're going through. That being said I'm still here for you."

Rias wordlessly laid her head upon his shoulder and leaned into him for comfort, something he allowed. Mere moments later, the Gremory circles she had placed around them winked fiercely before shattering. Another circle appeared on the floor, putting Issei on guard. He instinctively suppressed his aura and presence. Considering all she'd said about her family, he wasn't feeling too trusting at the moment, better to err on the side of caution.

From the circle, a beautiful woman emerged. Silver hair and eyes, with red lips and a very matured figure, the newcomer was quite apparently a powerful devil from the energy levels Issei could detect, though for the life of him he could not fathom why someone this strong was wearing a maid outfit for Ophis' sake. Then again, looks weren't everything. He had to hide a grin of anticipation for the possibility of fighting her, his first real challenge since his parole.

It was a somewhat detached thought that came to him that Albion would approve of this woman for no other reason than the color of her hair.

The maid ran a critical eye over the two teenagers before addressing Rias directly. "My lady, you are to return to the Underworld with me. Your parents are most displeased with your actions, and I do not believe they will look kindly on this last transgression." As she finished, she looked to Issei who bristled at the unspoken accusation. So what he wasn't as refined as Kiba, could the supermodels of Hell stop equating him to the epitome of lechery and debauchery?

"That's enough Grayfia," Rias snapped back, surprising both Issei and the silver-haired maid. "Issei is my servant, and I'd appreciate it that you treat him with the same respect you do me. My brother's Queen or not, I won't let you disrespect my servants."

Grayfia nodded. "Very well then. My sincere apologies." She bowed slightly to Issei before returning her gaze back to Rias. "However, that does not change the fact that I am here to escort you back."

"May I bring Akeno with me?"

The older woman was silent for a moment, before she nodded. "It is only right for your Queen to be at your side for this occasion." She lifted her hands and with a flurry of red light, Rias was fully dressed once more.

'Magic. Handy thing, that is.' Issei noted. With a slight frown afterwards, he once again lamented his inherent inability to use the even most basic of spells. Aura manipulation was nice and all, but he was woefully out of practice with it. Even at his best a decade ago, all he could do was detonate, mold, or ignite his aura; fancy magical constructs would always be beyond him.

Rias sighed and gathered herself up for what would undoubtedly be a rather awkward family meeting. Before she made any move to Grayfia's side, she turned back to Issei, who was still seated and hugged him to her bountiful chest. Issei's head was now firmly entrapped in her bosom, a fact that nearly made him combust right then and there. He was sure he was generating extreme amounts of heat right now, it was a wonder he hadn't scorched her newly acquired clothing.

"Thank you again. For understanding." It was a very sad smile that adorned Rias' visage, something that tore at Issei's heartstrings. Releasing him, Rias turned back to the Queen and stood by her in a newly formed circle. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." With that, the two women disappeared.

Issei sat there for a time, staring at their departure point before letting himself fall back onto the bed, arms outstretched to either side. 'When did this get so complicated?' He cursed. 'I'm in way over my head here.' He contemplated trying to reach out to seek Albion's counsel, but shook his head and abandoned that train of thought. In all likelihood, what had just occurred may have disappointed the great dragon even more.

With a sinking thought, he realized that by requesting Akeno's presence at the meeting, Rias had inadvertently left him to his own devices for the night. With the girls gone and Albion unresponsive, for the first time in a long time, he was on his own for the night. Wearily bracing himself for an uncomfortable night, Issei slipped under the covers and tried very hard not to think about anything from the time before his reincarnation.

Issei felt very alone, reminding him of darker times.

He failed spectacularly.

* * *

 **AN: Please leave me a review to let me know what you think! A gentle reminder that** _ **I will not answer pairing questions in the review section.**_

 **Next up: A challenger appears! Enter the Yakitori!**


	12. Match Made in Hell

**This is what comes from passing most of your midterms with high marks. Good mood means more writing. 46 Pages of it.**

 **As always, a big thank you to all who read/reviewed and continue to like and support my story. To all the new readers, welcome!**

 _DarkZoruafox_ – Thanks!

 _Guest_ – I'm trying a lot of new things with this, Albion's newfound humor to be one of them.

 _Eclipse-Sol_ – Thanks! The grand entrance is something I've been looking forward to for a while.

 _The unsung antihero_ – Issei's Holy fire is completely separate from Divine Dividing. So, yeah, Riser's still screwed.

 _The Ultimate Balance Chaos_ – Feels are important, but the development is necessary. Glad to see that it's appreciated!

 _Nintendoes Gamer_ – Our father that art in Hell, unhallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Hell. Give me each day one to warm my bed and punish my debtors, lest their debts go unpaid. Please give me the patience needed to suffer the humor of the dreaded Internet troll. I offer my little brother's soul in payment.

In all seriousness, it was indeed a lonely chapter. And yeah, bad pun is bad, haha.

 _Notasavior_ – We shall see *Strokes imaginary beard*

 _Zeus501_ – Phoenix' fall is coming. As for Kuroka's return, it's not quite what you think. As for Ryuu, I have something special in mind.

 _Cosain_ – Thanks a lot! As for the PTSD, I personally don't have it, but I used to be a dependent of one who did. Secondhand, but still experienced. Thanks again!

 _DatGuitarGirl_ – Thought we lost you a few chapters ago, but it's good to see you haven't been exorcised yet! Personally, I love both just about equally, they both have their… merits… wow, there is no good way to just say it, is there? Glad to hear from you again, will keep it up!

 _gangstar vegas_ – You're right. That would be cool.

 _NAFNAF509_ – Thanks again for the continued love and support!

 _Conquest95_ – Thanks! I wouldn't go as far to say it's the best, but I'm glad someone thinks so!

 _Kirinthor_ – Thanks a lot! Good hearing from you again!

 _DragonLordZipti_ – Issei has been able to make fire swords and holy fire since chapter 2, though that isn't necessarily part of his heritage. But yes, I have a plan. There is something in the works for that, and it may not happen for a long time, but he'll get something(s).

 _Guest_ (Ch. 7) – HELL (high entry, loud landing) jumps work the same way, deploying parachutes last minute. In the end, Batman can only glide and land. My version of Issei can fly. Take that money, you're not the best superpower anymore.

 _Lord Saber_ – Thank you for the kind words of praise, milord. I live to please and shall endeavor to continue to do so.

 _xSaberDragon_ – Thanks! Will try to do my best to keep churning out more chapters!

 _Dragonfox123_ (Ch. 1) – Thanks!

* * *

Disclaimer: See 1st Chapter

* * *

" " – Speech

' ' – Thoughts

( ) – Albion, mental

 **( ) – Albion, speaking**

* * *

 **Just a reminder that this is a DxD story that is also rated M. It wouldn't be DxD otherwise. You have been warned.**

 **NOTE:** **Before anyone comments, after much consideration, I have decided to accept the name** _ **RAISER PHENEX**_ **as the Yakitori's given name. I know I've already used a different spelling in a previous chapter, but going back through old chapters to change anything would take time away from writing new ones, something I'm sure we'd all dislike.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Match Made in Hell**

For whatever it was worth, Issei didn't mean to go this far. Granted, he was more irritable than normal, but in hindsight, this was overkill, wasn't it?

"We have no regrets!"

"Asia's tender flesh will be ours to cherish!"

Apparently, he hadn't gone far enough. Nowhere near enough.

Hooking the toe of his boot beneath the two-stack of soon-to-be dead boys, Issei kicked the pair to about chest height before slamming his fists together in a hammer blow to Matsuda's soft abdomen. The impact in turn sent him and Motohama tumbling back into a pile on the dirt below, where the boys groaned once more. They were still alive. How annoying.

After Rias had left, Issei had made an honest attempt to fall asleep, but his rest was fitful, plagued with the same dark dreams he had been having. Only this time, neither Rias nor Akeno was there to aid him. He had woken several times through the night, gasping for breath. Much of his room was now in disarray, his high temperature scorching and searing the walls and ceiling. The bed was beyond repair, crumbling sheets deteriorating into ash, and most of the furniture was barely any better off.

The end result was that Issei had only managed to drag himself to school, looking haggard and clearly in need of rest. He had made it through the morning classes without incident until nodding off just before physical education, the last class of the day. He had jolted awake when the Perverted Duo had been caught peeping on the changing girls, the screams waking him.

Under normal circumstances, the perpetrators who dared to ruin a dragon's much needed rest were quite painfully dealt with. Issei however managed to not blame the girls nor barge into the girls' lockers like a madman and instead cut off the Duo's escape.

Using the bare minimum of his strength, he now had both perverts crying below him, not daring to move a muscle for fear of angering him further. However, they still seemed well enough to him if they could keep perving on sweet Asia.

Behind him, he noted the appearance of the females of his class. Wearily he glanced over them, thanking whatever deity was watching that none of the Student Council was present. He may just get away with this last beat down.

"The King saves us, yet again!"

"Thank you!"

"Thank you so much, Issei!"

"Marry me!"

"Make me your Queen!"

"Make me a woman!"

"EEHHHH!" Issei cried. "WHO SAID THAT!" At his outcry, all of the girls blushed simultaneously, finding the ground to be a much more interesting sight than his flustered consternation.

"Damn… handsome."

"Go… away… Leave the girls… to us… MEN-argh!" Issei promptly stomped on the top one, squashing the other. At this point, he couldn't care to remember which one was which.

He stepped away from the two, before swaying slightly. Clearly, the exhaustion was visible as the girls immediately crowded him, quick to support him in the case that he passes out again.

"No, thank you ladies, I'll be alright." He smiled weakly. "I just need some rest that's all."

"We'll take you to the nurse's office!"

"Feel better!"

"Die… pretty…boy…"

'There is no way in Earth, Heaven or Hell that I could feel any worse right now.'

* * *

Issei felt as if he had just lain down to sleep when Kiba shook him awake. Growling as his eyes opened, he nearly backhanded the Knight into a wall before seeing the tense look on Kiba's face.

"What's going on?" Issei blearily inquired.

"Nothing good. C'mon," the blond offered a hand, "I'll explain what little I know on the way."

Clasping hands, Kiba had to lean back in order to pull the bigger boy to a sitting position. Issei swung his legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed his formal shirt and jacket before standing. Shrugging them on and sending his briefcase to his scale array, the King and Prince of Kuoh made their way to the ORC building. It was relatively uneventful, though Issei could hear the whispers of the female population hypothesizing what they were up to. He shuddered; sometimes he was appalled at what the average schoolgirl's imagination could come up with.

Arriving at the clubhouse, they found Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Asia gathered on one side of the room. Rias was sitting down on one of the couches, while the others lined up behind her. Standing before the desk was Grayfia. The Queen had an undecipherable look and gave nothing away with her body language, though if he had to hazard a guess, Issei would assume she was waiting for something.

Rias looked up to see her male servants enter, and she visibly brightened. "Good, you're both here. I need you to- Issei, what's wrong?!"

"I didn't sleep well last night, don't worry about me though." Issei held a hand up to stall any worrying remarks from Akeno and Rias. "Yes, I had another episode, but we can worry about it later. Rias, what's going on? Kiba said there was trouble, but didn't go into much detail."

"I don't know all of it myself, I'm afraid." Kiba admitted. "What on Earth is troubling you so?"

Rias sighed and sank back into her seat as the boys took their place in line with the others. "My fiancé is coming." Instantly, the two looked at each other, a myriad of looks and subtle movement taking the place of an entire conversation.

In the past month, Issei and Kiba had gotten along very well. Both had an accurate depiction of the other's character and found it to their liking. Issei appreciated Kiba's calm and gentle manners, especially in the face of stressful situations, while the Knight found Issei's blunt behavior to be rather refreshing, someone that he could relax his own behavior with. The list went on from there, but the two were rather close now, close enough to have a clear idea of what the other was thinking.

He who hurts Rias answers to them.

A gentle touch to his shoulder reminded him of Akeno's presence. It was clear that she was still unhappy about the events of last night that had led to his current condition. _I'll make it up to you_ , she mouthed to him. Issei cocked his head sideways then shrugged. He wasn't quite sure he had the strength to dissuade her in such a sorry state.

An orange-red circle that lit up the entirety of the room interrupted the silence. Asia hid her face and Koneko squinted from the brightness. Akeno bore it stoically, while Kiba and Issei glanced at each other. Kiba jerked his head. Not now. Soon. Issei responded with a slight nod, suppressed his presence, and turned to see a man emerge from the circle. Orange flames and a bird cry accompanied his entrance as the blond man stepped from the runes' edge to present himself. The man wore a well-tailored suit, though his high-class look was marred slightly by the lazily unbuttoned shirt that exposed his chest. He had an arrogant swagger in his step, something that seemed to annoy everyone sans Asia and Grayfia.

As he walked to sit on the couch across from Rias, Issei was struck by the smell of ash and cologne. Both were present in sickening amounts, and it took all his concentration not to retch from the stench. No one else seemed to react, then again, only he and maybe Koneko had such a sensitive sense of smell and she barely reacted to anything.

"Rias, my dear," the flamboyant bad boy drawled, "I'm so very glad to see you again, though I'm hurt that you had Raiser come to the human world. The air here is foul and odorous, I can hardly stand it. A Lord of Fire and Air deserves only the best of both, though Raiser will make do to satisfy his bride's desires."

'Well, he opens his mouth, and I immediately dislike him.' Issei thought. 'There's nothing wrong with the air here, but I can't say the same for the cloud around you. You reek.'

"I'm not your bride yet, Raiser, and if I have my say, I never will be!" Rias retorted. "I did not agree to this!"

"Oh, but my dear, you don't have a choice." Words meant to entice an unwilling lover continued to revolt Issei, and it took even more control to not burn the man to a crisp. "Raiser is annoyed but will remind you that the contract is clear. The Underworld is our home, but we will soon be overrun by the lower class and reincarnated devils. As heiress to one of the Pillar families, it is your responsibility to ensure that there are purebred devils to continue our survival." Raiser licked his lips; clearly he cared little for responsibility and more about taking Rias for himself.

'Must not burn him, must not burn him.' Issei repeated to himself. Unseen to the others since his hands were behind his back, a spark of white flame sprang to life. Albion's withdrawal had not changed Issei's Holy attribute, something he had gained long before discovering the White Dragon's existence within him. What had changed with Albion's absence and his subsequent reliance on his internal fire was that his flame was surging beyond his control at times.

Fire is easily one of the most dangerous elements in existence. Each element had its strength and weakness; many could be used for a variety of purposes. However, of all the elements, fire is the only one to have a singular purpose and that is to burn. An adept user could manipulate it, guide it yes, but still it burned. In the time since his escape, Issei's flames had almost gained a primitive sentience, enjoying being used after years of repression, almost like a young child trying so very hard to impress a parent. Even with his level of control, it worried him that his emotions seemed to help the flame overcome acceptable limits. In a fight, his power responded perfectly as if it rushed to please him, but now, now was not the time. He snuffed the hungry spark and clenched his fist to deny it and any others further life, still unnoticed by the others.

"I did not agree to the engagement, nor was my opinion asked for. If I am to marry, I will do so, but at a time and place of my own choosing and with one I find suitable. That is a right long since given to the young women of the 72 Pillars, one that I will exercise here. And quite frankly, I have evaluated you Raiser, and found you wanting."

Raiser glared at Rias, clearly angered by her rejection of him. "A right that does not apply to those who ascend to the position of heiress of a clan. For you, my dear Rias, your choice is no longer your own, but that for the good of your clan. Is it really so bad to marry me? There are many in the Underworld that would gladly marry a child of the immortal house of Phenex!"

A Phoenix? The immortal firebird? Now Issei understood Rias' motives behind his resurrection. Supposedly un-killable, Phoenixes could live forever by living through a cycle of life and near death, only to be reborn from their ashes. So the Pillar family shared not only the name, but also their innate ability? As a being of fire, Issei was the perfect counter to a Phoenix's flame based abilities. As a Holy fire user and against another devil, he was even better suited to the task. As if all the pieces fell in place, Issei now understood why Rias was so willing to let him go if he helped her, he was the way out, a secret weapon. Issei's gaze flickered to Grayfia as he wondered how much of his abilities had been relayed back to the Gremory family.

"If there are so many, then feel free to pursue their interests instead." Rias crossed her legs fidgeting under Raiser's hungry gaze. "You repulse me. Find another maiden to woo and seduce, but I will never back down from this."

"Oh, I do hope that you don't." Raiser stood and walked around the coffee table. "I do like my women to be so much more lively." The Phenex sat next to Rias, directly in front of Issei. Raiser raised a hand to stroke her leg, letting his hand trail up her thigh, toying with the hem of her skirt. "I certainly don't want you to lose such an edge, it makes the act so much more enjoyable."

'That tears it, HE SUFFERS!' Issei's hand clamped down on the bastard's offending right shoulder and began to squeeze. Not enough to do any damage, but enough to cause a great deal of pain. It helped that he had fought the Hydra now, he knew exactly how to takedown supposedly un-killable beasts. They were never truly invincible to pain.

For a brief moment, Raiser sat there gaping, as if stunned that Issei had dared to lay a hand on him. That expression turned from astonishment, to rage, then pain as the pressure on his shoulder continued to cause greater discomfort. His hand ceased touching Rias as he swiveled in place to glare at the demidrake.

"I'd appreciate it," Issei continued undeterred, "if you did not touch my master so. Continue to molest her and you will lose that arm."

Raiser glared at Issei, who continued to apply even more pressure. The Phenex raised his left hand, orange hellfire spiraling into being. "Is that a threat? Let go, human filth! You dare touch me, a high-class devil!"

"A promise, actually. And yes, I do." Issei replied calmly and then tightened his grip, shattering the bone beneath. Raiser shrieked for a moment as he wrenched himself free before staggering a few feet away. Flames emerged around his shoulder before vanishing as quickly as they appeared. The high-class devil flexed his shoulder, testing it, before smiling and reigniting the flames in his hand.

Before he could attack Issei, Grayfia stepped in. "Do not escalate this further. As representative of both the Gremory family and Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer, I will not allow any further conflict." Demonic energy emanated from her, unseen but certainly felt. It was a chilling sensation, one that promised immediate and fair compensation for refusing her request. Issei took pleasure in that he barely responded to the surge of energy, while Raiser recoiled as if struck.

Collecting himself, Raiser sat down on the other couch once more. "If the Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation requests it, then I shall relent. As one ought to in the presence of the Strongest Queen."

Whether the sweet-talk had any effect on Grayfia remained to be seen, though it didn't appear to be in her nature to be so easily pacified. "There is a sub-clause in the original contract that may be to both your liking."

"What's this? What sub-clause?" Raiser seemed confused, though Rias smiled.

"Tell me Raiser, have you ever actually read the entire contract?" Rias asked sweetly. "You'd know about it if you did."

"I-What does it say?!" He demanded. "I have the right to know!"

"As one of the mentioned parties, you do." Unperturbed by the interruptions, Grayfia continued. "As agreed by both heads of the Gremory and Phenex families, should one or the other of the betrothed find issue with the engagement, then the matter is to be settled via Rating Game, unofficial of course, with the victor deciding the final outcome of the relationship. In short, an escape clause or solidification method, depending on what either family believed appropriate." Her cold gaze swept over the room. "Is this acceptable to you both?"

Rias replied without hesitation, "It is more than acceptable." Turning to Raiser, she taunted him. "Well, Raiser? Will you partake in this as well?"

Raiser did not respond with words, but with laughter. The man threw his head back, tears streaming from his eyes. After a few minutes, his mirth died down and he leered at Rias. "Game or no Game, the outcome will be unchanged. You will marry Raiser; that much is certain. Raiser is undefeated in the Games, while you my dear have never fought one before."

"That does not guarantee your victory Raiser. Pride does come before the fall."

"Ha, pride well deserved! As it is, you are sorely at a disadvantage, I see five servants before Raiser," with a wave of his hand, another Phenex glyph appeared behind him, "but Raiser has a full set!"

From the magic circle, fifteen figures appeared. All undeniably female, though considering Raiser's personality, that was to be expected.

Perhaps it was a matter of proving himself superior to Rias. Maybe it was all to soothe his aching pride. Either way, revealing his pieces would have been harmless, that is if Issei hadn't spent years learning to scope out his opponents strength's and weaknesses. Already, his mind was fast at work, categorizing each new player that Raiser was fielding. Using a combination of sight, scent, and passive Senjutsu, he began to memorize as much as he could.

First was the Queen. The most physically mature member of the peerage, the woman's purple eyes and matching long hair was indeed a beauty that he couldn't deny. She wore a revealing blue tunic top with gold accents, and a pale skirt with open sides, revealing thigh-high stockings with garterbelts. If he wasn't in such an analytical mode right now, Issei would have raised an eyebrow, but he ignored it. Beyond that, she wore a white overcoat with minimal shoulder armor. Her outfit was completed with a jeweled tiara of some kind to keep her hair in place and a staff-like scepter. A magic user then. On the same power level of Akeno, if not a little stronger.

Next were the Knights, made obvious to him by the blades they carried. One was dressed in an odd mix of both Medieval European and feudal Japanese armor. It was a tasteful combination to be sure, combining steel chestplate with lighter hip and shoulder guards. She carried a broadsword and dagger, both sheathed at her belt. The armor and dual blades indicated that she was more of a power type and used the armor to endure stronger blows.

The other Knight was taller, with long dark hair as opposed to her counterpart's short light-brown. Guarded by minimal shin and forearm protection and wearing a cheongsam and shorts, the Knight's dress indicated a speed-based attack pattern, though her large Zweihänder was clearly reinforced for damaging blows at both high and normal velocity.

Then came the Pawns. If the Knights were obvious by how they were dressed for combat, then the Pawns were identified for how they clearly weren't. Not one of them wore anything remotely suitable for extended combat. Two of them wore French maid costumes. One had the nerve to wear a skimpy runway showgirl outfit. Two sets of twins were also present, two small, innocent-looking girls in gym uniforms, and two girls closer to his age in dangerously tailored sailor outfits. The latter pair of twins not only had inverted color schemes, but also appeared to be bakaneko. They had the cat ears and tail, though their power levels were nowhere near Koneko's. Such was the difference between bakaneko and their more powerful yet endangered cousins.

The last Pawn appeared to be wearing a light haori and coat, though it was indecently cut. She carried a wooden staff, leading Issei to believe she was the most combat serious of the eight Pawns, though her power levels were the lowest.

Like the Knights, the Rooks appeared moderately prepared for hand-to-hand combat. One was of Chinese descent, dressed in a blue Chinese dress that hugged her like a second skin. From the look of it, she wore no undergarments. Again, Issei would have said something, but he was more focused on the wrist and handguards she wore. She carried herself like a dancer, clearly experienced in a few martial art styles.

The other Rook had a punk-rocker-esque vibe. Wearing only a jacket and jeans, the girl had heavily modified her outfit. The jacket was cut off below her breasts, exposing her midriff, while her right pantleg had been torn to reveal her thighs and butt. Fighting gloves, heavy boots, and a half-mask completed the look. She looked bored by the whole affair, but Issei had a feeling that would change very quickly if told to fight. Though slouching against the back wall, he had no doubt that she could snap into combat mode nearly as fast as he could. Her stance told him she lived for it and very little else. Issei couldn't help but mentally cheer. Finally, another combat junkie.

This left only the two Bishops. One was a subdued Nadeshiko beauty, though compared to Akeno, he found her rather plain. However, he only spared her a glance, little more. He was more concerned with the other Bishop. A beautiful young girl with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair had been tied into twintails with drill-like curls. She wore a light purple dress that made her look like a princess from a fairy tale. That was all just from a glance. Her power levels seemed rather ordinary, even for a Bishop. What set him off, was her scent. Cherries and a warm hearth fire. A rather homey smell. However, power and personal scent aside, she both looked and smelled too much like Raiser for Issei to believe that she was anything but a family member. Cousin, niece, sister perhaps?

His observation was cut short as Rias stood up violently in protest to something that Raiser had said. He only caught the last words. "…-and if you ever again insinuate my peerage is weak I'll~"

"You'll do what?" Raiser mocked. "Bore me into retiring? Aside from your Queen, all I see is a flat-chested loli, an innocent little girl who couldn't hurt a fly, a pretty boy and a brute. None of them can compare to my servants."

"Do not disrespect my family, Raiser! I will not tolerate that!" Rias screamed.

"Family? I see the Gremory compassion and kindness for their servants runs true in you. Very well then. When we are married, your boys will be put to work as slaves and your girls… well now, I can always use some variety in my sex life."

Issei's mind went blank at that last bit. The high-class devil had basically admitted that he would take not just Rias, but her female servants to his bed as well. The thought of Asia and Koneko forced to submit to this bastard, as well as Akeno…

Without thinking, Issei let out a low warning growl. It wasn't his typical, feral sound either, easily recognizable by all present as a male that clearly disliked another. Raiser took note of it and laughed. "Oh, so the human can get angry after all! Sorry, I'm not interested in dirtying my hands with you. Mira, dispose of him!"

The staff-wielding Pawn leapt forward, brandishing her stick. While her from projected her intended target on him, she did have some skill. Sadly for her, Issei found it to be little more than a nuisance. Mira jabbed forward, losing most of the strength behind her blows by overextending herself. Issei chose not to sidestep, rather stepped into the line the staff traveled and punched it open handed. His palm made contact with the leaden tip of the spear, and then the stick began to splinter as Issei drove his arm down its length. Barely a second had passed since she had moved to attack, and the poor Pawn now found her forward hand clutched in a grip of iron, while Issei's other fist had traveled between its resting place and an inch from her nose instantaneously. Breaking out into a sweat, Mira gulped. She hadn't even seen him move, yet her staff was all but destroyed and she now had to look cross-eyed to keep the large fist in view.

Almost lazily, Issei released her then patted her head as if to patronize her. The girl gulped again then retreated behind Raiser to the relative safety provided by her fellow Pawns. It was quite obvious who won that fight.

Trying to save face, Raiser simply 'tched' and simply called his Queen to his side. The woman, addressed as Yubelluna, stepped forward and slightly in front of him. Raiser wrapped one arm around her, just below her bust. Letting his hand slip in between the gap in her clothing, he began to knead and shamelessly grope at her chest. For Yubelluna's part, she merely leaned back into her master, a flushed look of pleasure and ecstasy washing over her face as he had his way with her.

Issei struggled to keep his disgust hidden. Beside him, Asia looked frightened, Kiba and Akeno were scowling and Koneko actually had a frown on her face. Good, they all disapproved of the playboy's antics. Their expressions were surprisingly mirrored by two of the opposing peerage. The blonde girl that appeared to be related to Raiser turned away with her nose up. It was a look of arrogance that only dragons, cats, and high-born women can successfully pull off, proving his assumption right, she was Raiser's blood relative. The other reaction was less obvious; the half-masked Rook didn't move at all, but Issei could see the slight curve of a frown on the shadowed side of her visible face. Dissent among the ranks perhaps?

"See this filth. This is the power and right of high-class devils!" Raiser mocked, now addressing Issei directly. "This is why I hate you humans. You low-class trash can't hope to equal me, in combat, courtesy, and the bedroom. Mira is the weakest of my peerage, and you didn't even have the balls to finish her! I seem to have offended you somehow; should you like, I will gladly kill you in the Rating Game."

"ENOUGH RAISER!" Rias screamed. "TOUCH HIM AND DIE!"

"Ho ho, Raiser seems to have found a weakness in you my dear. Very well then, Raiser shall show mercy. You can train all you want before our game, but then and there I will break your pitiful toys."

"Very well then." Grayfia interjected. "Lady Rias, should you find it acceptable, the match will be held ten days after tomorrow."

"Thank you Grayfia," Rias spoke softly. "Thank you."

"It is done. Details of the game shall be sent to you both."

"It matters not! Raiser's victory is assured!" With that, Raiser raised both his arms as if already celebrating his triumph. "Farewell, my Rias! When next we meet, we shall truly be man and wife! As for you, _Rook_ ," Raiser now glared at Issei, "Enjoy your final days. All deaths in the Game are accidents after all." With that, another cry echoed through the room and the entire opposing peerage disappeared via orange transport glyphs in the floor.

'Good riddance. Ten days is more than enough for me, Yakitori.' Issei immediately began mentally prepping himself. The Game had barely been confirmed and he was already thinking of several ways he would train with his Holy flames. Quick and painless? No, Raiser would suffer, ironically burning at Issei's feet.

* * *

"Just saying, it's still socially acceptable for young maidens to be kidnapped and locked away in towers guarded by a monster." Issei commented, idly watching two sparks chase each other across his palm. "I don't know of any convenient towers, but I'm sure we could find a suitable replacement. Raiser's no wondrous hero, so I doubt he'd bother expending any effort looking for you Rias."

"Ara ara, that certainly sounds like it could work", Akeno giggled. "Just how would we escape the watch of such a fearsome beast?"

Issei rolled his eyes and snuffed the steadily growing number of embers in his hand. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair." This caused the three longhaired girls in the room to sigh and blush slightly at the literary reference. Shaking their heads in amusement, Rias and Akeno returned to their work under Grayfia's supervision.

They had moved to the sole desk, summoning papers and books that appeared to be about the Rating Game official rules and history. Leaving the others to whisper among themselves, Issei strode over to glance over the heavy tomes. Seeing one listed as a complete set of rules, he asked, "Do you mind if I borrow this one, Rias?"

Rias looked up to glance at the book. "That one? Sure, in fact it would do well for a copy to be given to Asia as well. You both need to be brought up to speed on official rules."

"Very well." Issei let his glyphs activate and the book faded away in a burst of light. No one said anything about it, most used to the act by now, though unknown to all present, Grayfia looked on in slight interest.

Grabbing another book for Asia, Issei turned and arced it to Kiba who deftly caught the book one-handed before handing it to Asia. Issei then moved to leave before Rias interrupted. "Issei, wait." He stopped and looked back, puzzled. Rias elaborated quickly, "While I appreciate how you stood up for me, I must ask that you refrain from impulsive behavior in regards to other high-class devils." She shrugged apologetically. "I'm sorry, I know you meant well and I'm truly thankful, but a King that can't control her peerage-"

"Is no longer worthy of being King." Issei finished for her. "Do not worry, I won't let it become habit." He smiled encouragingly. "Do you need me for anything else?"

"I'll text you and Kiba a list of things we'll need to bring to training, we'll be at my family's vacation home, so no one will bother us. Akeno, talk to Sona, get us cleared for extended absence. It's about time we're actually punctual with our excuses." Rias sat down, clearly drained from the ordeal before frowning. "Issei, are you alright? I know that you enjoy fighting to some degree, but what's going on with you?"

"It's a rather simple thing Rias. A foolish mistake, one that will cost him." Issei couldn't help it, he let his smile turn feral, sharpening his canines and slitting his eyes just enough to be noticeable. "He thinks I'm a reincarnated human." Turning back to the door, he opened it, and before he stepped through, he called out, "He also believes I am a Rook."

* * *

"So Raiser took the bait then."

"Indeed. He accepted the challenge immediately, believing victory is already his." Grayfia responded. She was standing in the dimly lit office of her husband and King, Sirzechs Lucifer.

"And Rias, do you think she has a chance?"

"At first appearance, it doesn't seem that way. However, her two new additions to her Peerage may even the odds. One I recognized as the exiled Holy Maiden, Asia Argento."

"The Twilight Healing bearer. Good, Rias has a way to temporarily surpass the Phoenix's ability to heal, though at best that will only end in a stalemate." Sirzechs frowned. He had convinced his father at the time of the contract's formation to allow Rias a fighting chance. Now the time had come, and his precious sister was about to be lost, her happiness stripped away. Sacrificed for the noble cause of birthing pureblood devils. While he loved his father dearly, this entire arrangement was a mistake.

"Perhaps not. Her other addition, the servant she was with last night appeared to handle himself quite well. You know how most fighters respond when placed in combat scenario." It wasn't a question, for she knew the answer already. It was basic fight-or-flight response. Fighting in the Civil War had taught all involved to look for subtle shifts in posture, demeanor, and behavior to predict fighting styles and intended action. "The boy had no such change. I believe he is a combat prodigy of sorts."

That certainly got Sirzechs' attention. Fighters who were constantly on edge, always mentally and physically prepared for battle had no such shift into fighting stance; they constantly lived it. Such beings were highly prized for their capabilities as their unpredictability made them inherently more dangerous both on and off the field. Most warriors of that caliber spent a lifetime honing such talent and then sold their skills as mercenaries in return for high rewards. So where did this one come from, so young, and where did Rias find him?

As if already predicting his own questions, Grayfia elaborated on the new servant. "He appears to be a reincarnated human, though his demonic power is appallingly low. What's more, Raiser believes him to be both Human and Rook, while the boy's parting words indicated he was something else entirely. I asked Rias about him, though she was surprisingly reticent about any details of her servant."

"Hmm. Then perhaps it isn't as hopeless as I was lead to believe. Either way, I'll be sure to prepare my Gryphon for a last minute getaway." Sirzechs snorted, unable to hide his mirth. "My sister abandons a Phenex at the altar. Should be quite the scandal."

"We'll weather it. We always do."

* * *

'Why couldn't we have just teleported there?' Issei was no stranger to physical exhaustion. In fact, he often welcomed it; the fatigue meant he was still breathing. What he despised however, was that Rias' teleportation spell had left them all at the roots of the mountain, prompting them to hike the trail. Rias, Akeno, and Asia briskly made it up the easy trail. Kiba followed spryly with his own burden, while Koneko lugged a humongous pack.

Issei himself had not been allowed to seal his assigned luggage away, and he was still reeling from the nauseating effects of the teleport. It wasn't easy for him to climb, but he managed barely. He was falling behind, having difficulty putting one foot in front of the other without the world spinning.

"Ano… Rias?" Asia asked timidly. "Shouldn't we help him?"

"As much as I'd like to help, I'm afraid this is necessary." Rias mourned. "We'll be teleporting to the Rating Game Arena when the time comes. If Issei doesn't build up a resistance to magical travel then we'll have a disaster on our hands." When Asia sighed and looked down at her shoes, Rias relented. "However, he can't train with us if he can't stand straight. Go ahead and help him when he gets to the top."

"Come on Issei! You can do it!" Akeno had taken it upon herself to shout words of encouragement down the trail. Sometime between their arrival at the top and the present time, she had magically transformed her casual wear into a cheerleader uniform. Standing on a boulder next to the summit, she was gleefully jumping up and down, back-flipping on occasion. Her antics were clearly visible, even from Issei's perspective, laid out on the ground below.

"Next time, I think I'll pass on the teleport. I'll walk instead," he groaned. 'Although, if that outfit is the reward, I guess I shouldn't complain.'

Both Rias and Asia looked completely flabbergasted at Akeno, either in downright shock or jealousy for not thinking of it first. Kiba merely glanced at her before smirking and shaking his head. Koneko simply dropped her package where it made a muted 'thud' and a small dust could as it indented the ground.

Minutes later, Issei had dragged himself to their level where he collapsed leaning against the rock Akeno was standing on. Asia knelt beside him, Twilight Healing already aglow with gentle green light.

"Ara ara, Issei. I do hope you have more endurance than that." Akeno's sultry voice sounded out from somewhere above him. He was put slightly on guard by it, he knew that she was up to something. Craning his head back to look at her, his eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. Akeno had moved so that she was almost on top of him, conveniently placed so that he would get a perfect upskirt view. Not that it was hard; the skirt was impossibly shorter than the regular Kuoh uniform she normally wore.

"Issei, are you alright?" Asia was confused. She had been healing him, now he rolled forward and landing in a crouch away from the rock. She cocked her head to the side, had she done something wrong?

"I'm fine. Just… surprised is all." He panted. Issei mock glared at Akeno who put her hands on her cheeks and wriggled her hips, clearly delighting in his discomfort, especially since she had caused it.

As he dusted himself off, Issei took stock of his location then paused. His jaw nearly hit the floor as he saw an expansive manor sitting pretty on the mountainside. Multiple stories, the sheer size nearly doubled his apartment building. On one side was a small lake, complete with pebble beach. Beyond that was what appeared to be a steaming hot spring, and considering the amount of wealth that went into the construction of the place, he'd bet his scale array and its contents that there was a an onsen here as well.

"Just how rich is the Gremory clan?" Issei breathed. "I don't think all the scales I've shed could amount to this."

"Oh, this is nothing. This is one of the smaller vacation homes belonging to the Gremory." Rias smiled. "As for riches, well my family has had millennia to accumulate vast amounts of wealth. I'd tell you more, but I don't think breaking your grasp on reality would be very productive towards training. Now then," She addressed the group. "Let's get unpacked and get to work!"

"RIGHT!"

Once inside, Kiba directed Issei to where the two of them would be staying. It was a rather large room complete with two full-size beds on either end, connected to a modest wash unit. Both began unpacking their respective duffels and efficiently readied themselves in their Kuoh tracksuits

"I didn't expect we'd be doubling up." Issei commented. "I would have thought that this place had plenty of rooms for everyone to have their own."

"Is it so bad to room with me?" In a faux-hurt expression of agony, Kiba dramatically clutched at his heart. "You wound me, truly you do."

"You're far from the worst company I've had." With a flick, Issei sent his now empty duffel to collide with Kiba's gut. Kiba's breath was stolen from the unanticipated impact, though he recovered and grinned.

"You're not so bad yourself either. As for the rooming situation, there are only a limited number of rooms available beyond those already claimed by the Gremory family members. It's a getaway for them, a place where they can act like a normal family for once, hence the lack of servants' quarters. The place is built for entertainment; I'm sure there's a game room and theater in here somewhere in fact. And that leads us here."

"A game room huh? Too bad we'll be training for the majority of our stay."

"It is what it is. Who knows, if we win this thing, we may end up throwing a celebratory party here."

"We can dream." Now finished with their work, both boys decided to skip the nuances of navigating the manor and finding an exit. Instead, Kiba pried the window open and both boys simply dropped three stories and landed lightly on the grounds. Issei took a look at the tool used to open the window. It appeared to be a sword; at least it had a hilt and crossguard to suggest it. However, its blade seemed to be vibrating constantly, like a tuning fork repeatedly struck.

"Now I know I'm not crazy, but I know you didn't have that before. In fact, all the swords you've used came from nowhere. So which is it, Blade Blacksmith or Sword Birth?"

"How can you tell? I never said anything?"

"Aside from the scent of devilry, I can tell that you're a former human. However, your human scent is almost overshadowed by the smell of freshly forged steel. Considering the number and quality of the blades you use, it had to be one of those two Sacred Gears, unless you have the power to magically conjure such blades on your own."

"Impressive. If you must know, it's Sword Birth, the power to endlessly forge Demonic Swords."

"Hmm. The girls aren't here yet. Up for a spar?"

"Are you sure? I won't hold back." Kiba had a smile on his face that mirrored his own. Without moving a muscle or saying a word, several swords sprang from the ground with Kiba at the epicenter. All of them were thin European longswords of varying design. Kiba looked around before selecting one with a widened crossguard and thinly tapered edge, almost resembling a rapier. He pulled it from the ground and took an en garde position.

Issei whistled as he examined the blades. "Impressive collection." He pulled one up, the closest one to him and examined it. While he wasn't a blade expert, he recognized the fine craftsmanship and truly admired its design. However, it wasn't quite his style. "Got any heavy broadswords in that wondrous armory of yours?"

Kiba made a pained face. "It's like asking an artist to use spray instead of a brush, but very well."

Without indication, several heavier swords burst from the earth around Issei, who stabbed the sword in hand back into the earth. He then took a few moments hefting every blade, each longer than Koneko was tall. After appraising each, he settled on the heaviest one, a double-edged monster of a weapon that must have weighed a dozen kilos. In his hands however, the claymore was as light as a reed.

"Is there anything I should know about this weapon before we begin?" Issei inquired.

"Aside from being the heaviest weapons I can forge, it's one of my most durable." With a dismissive wave, Kiba disintegrated the rest of the summoned swords. "Apart from that, it carries no special effects. It's one of the few I make that doesn't have any extraordinary function."

"Good." Issei grasped the hilt with both hands, bringing the polished blade parallel to the ground at his eye level. "Then we can begin."

With a nod, the two males rushed at each other, blades glinting in the sun. Issei angled his, trying to use the polished flat to reflect the light into Kiba's eyes in order to blind him. Whether expecting it or not, Kiba simply ignored the flash and darted forward, his own sword held one handed and sweeping forward to nick him in the side.

Issei let his sword point drop, parrying the blow and letting the blades screech as the metal ground against each other. With some force, he levered his blade up to disengage and then back down to cut across Kiba's chest, only for the Knight to vanish. Issei took a step back, bringing his claymore to guard his other side without looking, satisfied and disappointed to find that Kiba had gone for his other side from the front, instead of reappearing behind him. After blocking that thrust, Issei spun, letting his greater sword gather momentum. At the apex of his spin, he had gathered enough momentum to cleave Kiba's head from his shoulders, only to find that the Knight had danced back out of range again.

Their spar continued for several minutes in this fashion. Issei was not fast enough to match Kiba, though he was able to keep up with his attacks with frightening accuracy. After some time had passed, Kiba eventually was worn out, whereupon he stabbed the ground and rested on his sword, panting for breath. "You're a monster."

"I'm a dragon to be precise."

"Smart ass."

Issei shrugged. "You nearly had me at several points there." He gently set the claymore on the turf and flopped down beside Kiba. "You could have won with a number of different strikes, but you passed up the opportunity."

"Explain." Both boys glanced up to see the girls watching them. Each had changed into the girls' gym uniform, a tee and bloomers with the exception of Rias, who wore the track pants. All were wide eyed at the male display of violence. Rias was the one who asked, appearing genuinely curious about how Kiba had failed.

"Are you sure? You may not like what you have to hear?"

"Do it." Kiba requested. "I think I know, but I need to be sure."

"Very well then," Issei sighed. "As far as skill goes, you are undoubtedly my better when it comes to blades. Against someone who doesn't have my physical strength, you could have finished it quickly and easily, rather than let yourself be tired out. Ignoring that, if we had a professional referee observing, you would have won the duel."

Kiba didn't acknowledge the point as he frowned. "Won the duel but not the fight."

"Exactly. I was able to predict your movements after the first few blows after understanding your style. In a tournament, you'd be nigh undefeatable, but in an all out war, you could very well be the first to fall."

"Come now," Rias protested. "Kiba was trained by my brother's Knight. Surely he's stronger than that!"

"It's not a matter of strength Rias," Kiba clarified. "In this case, it's an issue of mentality."

"That's his problem," Issei agreed. "Each attack of his was aimed for nonlethal points. What's more, with his speed he should have been able to generate enough momentum to knock my sword aside and finish me. Finally, he only attacked from within or close to my field of vision, never trying to attack me from behind or use underhanded methods to win."

"The mindset of a chivalrous Knight." Kiba laughed, a hollow one at that. "Courtesy and respect, honor and valor. Is that what's holding me back?"

"Most likely. Chivalry is a code that only briefly addresses treating women with respect. The rest of it is basically a list of proper and morally acceptable rules of engagement. If one reads the rules, then one knows how to exploit or break them. That's how I could predict most of his attacks and turn the fight to a battle of attrition, one with obvious results."

Rias frowned, clearly thinking about the issue in a new light. Akeno and Koneko looked impressed with his quick evaluation, while Asia looked torn between worry for their well-being and awe for their fighting prowess.

"How would you recommend we break Kiba's habit?" Rias asked Issei. "How long would it take?"

"I highly doubt anything I do will ever even scratch this guy's common sense or manners, especially when it comes to girls. Even if I wanted to, it's ingrained in his being by now. But I think I can help with his fighting."

"How so?" Kiba was eagerly hanging on Issei's every word.

"You forge a fire-sword of some kind and make a genuine attempt at trying to kill me." The direct answer startled all of them, prompting Akeno and Asia to protest. Kiba frowned, clearly unhappy with the idea.

"Look Kiba, I get it. You have a sense of honor that you're not willing to compromise. I understand and appreciate that. However, I've seen where that can lead. There was an old vampire new to Tartarus about a year ago. He believed that he could fight honorably against any opponent and come out unscathed."

"What happened to him?"

"He was cut down by a lamia when his honor kept him from fighting a woman. Last I saw of him was him being constricted by her tail until his ribcage broke. I stopped watching after that."

"Sounds painful. I don't think I could do any different than he."

"Well, you're going to have to. Or did you forget that Raiser's entire peerage is female?" Kiba's face dropped as he recognized the truth in his words. "I can help you to a degree. A non-dragonslayer weapon shouldn't even leave more than a scratch on me now, a fire-type sword even less likely to do so. Besides," Issei nodded at Asia, "We've got a healer who needs practice with her Sacred Gear as well, so the chances of me dying are remotely small."

Kiba was quiet for a few moments, lost in thought. Issei stood up and dusted the grass from his pants before offering a hand to Kiba. "If it helps think of it as a war. We win, then nothing changes. We lose and then Rias loses her freedom and happiness to a man with no such respect for the opposite sex. I think that's worth fighting dirty to prevent."

Kiba was silent for a moment longer, then Issei's eyes widened. The blade that Kiba had used seemed to shatter and reform instantaneously as Kiba leapt back up, a cold smile on his face. The blade turned red, then orange as flames spat forth and engulfed its length as he swung, clipping Issei on the shoulder and burning away part of his shirt. Stumbling away, Issei spared a moment to prod the impact point. Not a scratch. With a grin, he looked back at Kiba. "You're learning." Hooking a toe of his boot beneath his heavier sword, Issei kicked it up and grabbed it in time to block another blow. And so the combat maniacs were at it again.

"Ugh, men." Rias complained. "Is it so hard for them to think of something other than senseless violence." She had to speak a little louder than normal, the din and shrieks from collisions of sharpened steel echoed across the field as her male servants continued to spar. No, fight, not spar she realized. They were both being serious about it now.

"Well, violence is a language all men speak." Akeno replied, clearly engaged in the fight. With a sigh of resignation, Rias noted that Akeno's hands were pressed to her flushed cheeks as she wriggled her hips. Truly, there was no stopping this girl.

"I suppose it's time for us to begin training as well. We can't let the boys outdo us, right ladies?"

"Word."

"Um, yes!"

"Ara ara, all this talk is making me so warm inside!"

"Akeno, be serious. This isn't a time for you to get off on training."

"I'm multi-tasking." Akeno raised her hands, electricity running down her arm. "Shall we begin as well?" She smiled with her usual sadistic glee.

Asia was about to protest before she felt Konkeo tugging on her sleeve. Surprised, she found the shorter girl pulling her away from the third-years. "Koneko? Where are we going?"

"Out of the line of fire. The president and vice-president don't hold back very well." As if to punctuate her words, several explosions rang out, followed by a thunderclap. "You can watch from here. Heal them if they need it." With that Koneko let go and began to march deeper into the forest.

"Koneko! Where are you going?"

"To train."

* * *

"I still think that was a cheap victory." Kiba grumbled. Towards the end of their fight, Kiba had moved fast enough to shatter Issei's sword with a tremendously draining swing. Issei had merely chuckled before tossing the hilt and few inches of blade aside before charging forward with fists raised.

"You're just saying that cause I won. Concede." Issei chuckled from his corner, the book of Rating Game rules open in his lap. Kiba himself was lying on a couch, trying to rest after Asia had healed many of the broken bones and bruises his friend had bestowed upon him.

Speaking of Asia, she was now getting a crash-course in magic from the older girls. They were surrounding a nearby table; Akeno and Rias teaching her to draw out more demonic energy in Asia's first formal class in magic.

"Magic is all about power and intent. You need the magical strength to power your spell, the will to guide it your bidding." Rias supplied. "All Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels have magic, though the source and magnitude vary from individual."

Asia put her hands together again. With a look of concentration, she tried to create a spark, a glimmer of power, only to be disappointed once more.

"Don't worry, you'll get it eventually," Akeno promised. "You have innate talent for this, it just requires a bit of practice."

"Are you sure? I have been trying for some time." It was true; it was nearly sunset now.

"You do have devil wings, their existence is proof that you have demonic power inside you. Now it's just a matter of guiding it into being." Rias gently reassured her Bishop. "You can do this."

Asia struggled with it before she stopped, seemingly puzzled by something. "How many wings can a devil have?"

"Most only have the two, any more requires blood relations with the original Maou." Akeno answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Raynare believed that she could gain a second pair. I thought if I did the same, this would be easier."

Rias tapped the table and nodded to herself. "I guess it's time for a brief lesson in physiology as well. For Angels, Fallen, and Devils, our wings are manifestations of an excess of magical power, be it demonic or angelic. While devils are generally limited to one pair, any Angel, Fallen or not, can increase their number as they get stronger and their excess energy increases."

"Oh. I see." Asia nodded before looking confused again. "But Issei doesn't have devil wings."

"Issei… is a special case," Rias whispered, hoping that the demidrake was too engaged in his book to notice. "His magical reserves are too low for the devil wings to properly manifest. Our wings are constructs of magic, his are flesh and blood."

"If he has no magic, how can he use his flames so well?"

"I'm not quite sure…" Rias looked to Akeno for support only to receive a shrug in return. "Though I too am curious."

"It's Aura." All three girls jumped. Issei had somehow snuck up behind them and was looking at the notes on the table with interest. "Dragons can't make use of magic energy in the same way devils do."

"Can you elaborate on that?" Rias was now very interested. She knew that dragons were incompatible with magic, but insight on how they used their power could prove helpful.

Issei shrugged. "Here's a question: what makes someone a dragon?"

Rias shrugged. "I would say it's the scales, teeth, and claws but I don't think it's that simple otherwise you wouldn't be asking."

"Do you know what aura is?"

"My brother once explained it to us. He said it was the sum total of an individual's available magical energy, physical strength, life force or ki if you prefer, emotions, willpower, even memories and soul. The collective energy of a person's very existence."

"If it's stronger that magical power, why don't we use that instead?" Asia asked politely, still uncertain of where the conversation was going. "It seems to be much more pure and mighty!"

Akeno sighed. "If two people with identical stats fought, one using magic and the other using Aura, the aura-user would pass out before unleashing her first attack. Even if you have insanely high magical prowess, one could have relatively low aura. Aura-based techniques are incredibly draining, even to ultimate-class devils. We can't use it without burning ourselves out." She paused, understanding crossing her face. "So that's what makes a dragon."

Issei nodded. "Even without magical energy, Dragons are properly defined as the only species that has ungodly amounts of aura, as well as boasting the highest efficiency with aura-based techniques. It's how we can come in all shapes and sizes, since every aura is unique. If I were to join up with a group of dragons in reptilian form, I'd fit right in, regardless of appearance or parentage. As far as anyone is concerned, hybrids capable of using aura are considered dragons in full.

"As for how it helps, low-level dragons can use it to take on high-class devils, Angels, lesser Gods, etc. It's also why the top two strongest beings, the Apocalypse Dragon and Infinite Dragon God, are so far ahead of the others in the top ten. The dragon whose affinity draws power from freaking _dreams_ and the other has virtually limitless aura, both of them are nigh-undefeatable monsters compared to us mere mortals."

Rias shivered at the thought, though she brightened at the topic. "Then that means you can use it as well?"

"I have been using it." Issei raised a hand and lit the aura around it, brightening the room. "All of my flame attacks make use of my Holy aura."

"So our victory is assured then!"

Issei hesitated, unwilling to make such promises. "We… have a very good chance. Try to remember, I'm sorely out of practice with it. If I had used it at all when in Tartarus, I could have been killed outright or sold to the highest bidder as a weapon or a slave." He was tactful enough not to point out that he had been killed and was now technically her secret weapon. "It's not guaranteed, if Raiser or his Peerage takes you or me out before I can get a shot at him then we'll lose, but I'm confident in my abilities. Besides, I have ten, err, nine days now to train and improve."

Rias breathed a long sigh of relief. No longer trusting her legs to sustain her balance, she sank into a nearby chair, overcome with hope and joy. She had a chance at a happy ending after all.

Akeno moved behind Rias' chair to rub her shoulders comfortingly. Looking outside to see the lateness of the day, she took charge in Rias' place. "It's getting late, perhaps dinner is in order. We can talk more then. Asia and I will handle things here, Issei could you go and fetch Koneko?"

"Sure thing." Issei left rather quickly, obviously eager to sample more of Akeno's cooking. As the door swung shut, Kiba let out an uncharacteristic expletive.

"Yuuto? What's wrong?" The consistently timid Asia was unsure of how to accept the gentlemanly Kiba with his current behavior.

"That bastard! He was going easy on me! If he used his aura at all, I would have been defeated by only one of his attacks!" The Knight sat there fuming for a little longer before straightening. "My pride as a swordsman is at stake. I shall continue to improve as well!" With that, Kiba picked himself up and limped to the door, pushing it open and stumbling through. The door shut behind him with a dull thud.

"Ara ara. Men are so very competitive theses days. Now then," Akeno grabbed one of Rias' arms and pulled it across her shoulders. "Let's see what we can make quickly. We'll need to hurry, we're feeding both Issei _and_ Koneko tonight."

* * *

Issei strolled out into the forest surrounding the manor. Finding Koneko's scent was easy, now he was absently following her trail further into the woods. While he seemingly wandered aimlessly, he was actually deep in thought.

Rias' question about whether victory was guaranteed troubled him, though he wouldn't admit it. He wanted to be able to promise an easy win, but without Divine Dividing, the task was much more difficult. Not impossibly, just… more challenging.

Albion's absence had also thrown a figurative wrench into his own plans. Believe it or not, he now felt comfortable enough with Akeno and Rias to let them know he is, or more accurately was, the White Dragon Emperor. He had almost told them yesterday, before Raiser's appearance. As things were now, telling anyone about his missing Longinus would only lift up then crush Rias' hope. Issei was nowhere near callous enough to toy with someone's emotions in such a way.

Thankfully, there was an out. The rulebook had included a list of rules when it came to reincarnated devils with high-tier Sacred Gears, the Thirteen Longinus included. So long as their presence were revealed to the Elder Council and Maou before the King was considered of age for official games, then there was nothing to worry about. The upcoming game was unofficial after all, although concealment was frowned upon.

Assuming they won and avoided servitude to the Yakitori, Issei shuddered at the thought, then he had however long until Rias' first official game to recover his full abilities without the political fallout affecting anyone else. A timetable versus the potentially limitless patience of a Legendary Dragon. He had his work cut out for him.

Issei was brought out of his reverie by a flash of white up ahead. Letting his idle musings flee, he observed Koneko standing in the center of a relatively small clearing. She was going through a kata, sparring a shadow opponent. Her form was well balanced, her stance impeccable. The only fault he could see was that her size limited her reach, though he could hardly hold it against her. No, she was doing well and clearly had no qualms with fighting dirty. He winced as she executed several strikes that would have crippled the average opponent. He thanked whoever might be listening that she was too short to pull the same exact style on him, though it was still unnerving.

As she began to wind down, Issei's gaze was drawn to the white cat ears and tail that remained exposed. It was the first time he had seen her Nekomata traits, and the look was endearing. It wasn't on the level of Asia's innocence and naiveté, but instead radiated sheer cuteness. Weapon's grade cuteness, that almost had him run over, pick her up and pinch her cheeks. Almost. Her final move in the exercise was to punch and bury her arm elbow deep in the trunk of a rather thick tree, conveniently at a height that as a male he was obligated to wince at. Yes, almost but not quite.

Koneko wrested her fist from the tree, panting in exertion. Just how long had she been going at it? Resting her hands on her knees, she gasped for breath for a minute before straightening and turning back to the path. Upon catching sight of him, she froze. Koneko was so still that she seemed more statue than living; he couldn't even hear her _breathe_.

Issei raised his hands and knelt, thanking Albion for some useful memories that could aid in the situation. He sat down, that way she was looking down at him instead of the usual reverse. Basic psychology, if you're trying to calm someone, then best to appear non-threatening. What's more, the perceived height difference should grant her a sense of superiority. Considering she was so small compared to everyone, it couldn't hurt his chances.

It worked. Koneko began to take small breaths as she visibly relaxed, no longer bristling at his presence. Her tail twitched as it receded, her ears flattening and seemingly merging with her hair. She swallowed, clearly still uncomfortable. "Hyoudou, I know what it looks like. It's~"

"None of my damn business what it is." He brusquely interrupted. "I knew you were a Nekomata by scent alone. I don't know why you keep your ears and tail hidden, and I don't have a clue why you don't use Senjutsu. As curious as I might be, it's not my place or nature to pry. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Koneko seemed shocked that he didn't even feel inclined to press the issue. While not very sensitive, turnabout was fair play; she hadn't been forthcoming with him and Asia. But even knowing what she was, he didn't press the issue? He didn't care?

"Now before it gets any darker, why don't we head back? Akeno and Asia are already working on dinner, I was sent to find you. Shall we?" The girl brightened at the sound of food and immediately moved towards him and the trail. She heard him wait until she was a fair distance away before getting up and following. At that she stopped, and waited for him to catch up.

Issei was hesitant as he drew even with her, but he was reassured by the trust in her eyes. Did he pass some sort of test with her, for simply not caring what she was? Either way, he wasn't going to complain about it.

It was quiet on their walk back, but a comfortable kind of quiet. Neither of them was willing to break it.

* * *

Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Asia just stared incredulously at the heated yet mostly silent competition between the well-built Pawn and the petite Rook. Akeno and Asia had outdone themselves in their efforts to create enough food to feed an army. Now, an army of two was easily devouring the fruits of their labors.

To be fair, they were both behaving well, showing exemplary table manners therefore maintaining some unspoken rule to remain civil at the dinner table. Because of this, the others were able to better comprehend just how evenly matched they were in the rate and amount they consumed. There had been enough to feed the four of them for a week perhaps, now most of it was gone.

Issei swallowed one last mouthful of food before setting his cutlery down. "That was absolutely amazing. My compliments to the chefs!" He nodded towards Akeno and Asia.

"Ara ara, if I had known you were so hungry I would have made more." Akeno teased. "Perhaps I should begin get started right away."

"Don't tempt me woman."

"Ufufu, or else what will you do?"

"I'll marry you." He muttered under his breath, though not quiet enough for three individuals to not hear.

Akeno closed her eyes, lost in a fanciful daydream. "Issei's wife," she mumbled. Already her cheeks were tinged pink, and she fidgeted in her chair.

"Did you like the soup, Issei!" Asia leaned forward. "I'm not so good as Akeno, but I did my best!"

"Uh, yeah. It was pretty good." Where was this coming from?

'So I too can be Issei's wife!' Asia was now lost in a fantasy of her own.

Rias began to frown, though hid it very carefully. Now was not the time for her to descend to the same level of frivolity, no matter how much she wanted to. She could do so if and after she won the Game. Instead, she asked Issei a question. "You said that you could use aura, could you elaborate on that?"

"How so? Is there anything specific?"

"Anything that you can do, as well as possibly do. Consider it a need-to-know to begin making battle plans."

"Okay then. I'll start with passive effects first, I guess. Having a dragon's aura does wonders for the human body. If you were to vivisect me, you'll find there really isn't a big difference between a normal human and me, anatomically that is. Some inefficiencies are cut out, while others are improved upon. Muscle, bone, skin, and internal organs all reinforced and strengthened immensely to physically match other hatchlings my age, lungs doubly so as to handle extreme temperatures from my own element. Visibly, the only mutations I have would be my eyes, teeth, and wings." He demonstrated his only noticeable features. "Beyond that, there are my enhanced senses as well."

Asia spoke up now. "If our wings are extensions of our magic and yours are flesh and blood, then where do yours go?" Seeing that everyone else was interested, he decided to indulge her curiosity.

"You remember the scale array runes on my hands? There's a modified version of it on my back. That way I can appear somewhat normal in public."

"Your runes. Can you use them offensively?" Kiba asked. "Imprisoning someone should count as a retirement in the Rating Game. Nonviolent takedown and all."

"Oh, hell no!" Issei slammed his fists down on the table, causing the others to jump in place. "No, no, no… I'm not imprisoning someone. Moral implications of putting a person in stasis without consent, all that aside… if it was an emergency like with Asia's rescue, then maybe… I can't. Not after Tartarus."

Kiba looked very regretful that he had even asked, remembering too late that perhaps asking a former prisoner to imprison others was not the best of suggestions, under any circumstances. Instead, he tried to change the subject back to Issei's combat skill with aura.

"Apart from breathing fire, I typically mold it around my body before igniting it." He held a hand up, a sliver of flame dancing in his palm, before winking out. "I've also been able to project it then remotely detonate it. I once used it to rocket myself into my dad in dragon form when we were in a spar."

"How well did that work for you?" Kiba joked.

"Poorly. My shoulder hurt for weeks after. Not sure I'll try that again. Oh, one last thing." Holding both hands up, he concentrated. Sure enough, ghostly pale smoke began to traverse the space between his palms before catching fire. In his hands now was an exact duplicate of the claymore he had been fighting with earlier, only in wraithlike form.

Asia clapped with joy and excitement, while the other girls were very interested and leaned forward to get a better look as well.

Issei glanced over at Kiba and managed to see a look of envy before the Knight hid it well. With that, he dissipated the blade. "If you're worried about me stealing your shtick sword boy, don't worry. Making weapons with my fire isn't exactly my forte and besides, it quite literally burns through aura."

"Explain. Now." Rias was not amused, but instead seemed intent on seeing another Holy Fire sword.

"For all intents and purposes, I shaped a sword just now. I slowed the process down so you could see it take shape before ignition. However, it's the most wasteful of my aura related abilities. It uses up a great deal of both energy and concentration to properly maintain its shape or intensity, so I'd prefer just lighting my fists or quick explosions. Less brain and or firepower needed for either option."

"And this was taught to you?"

"I learned the theory of the sword making from Baraqiel," Akeno started in her chair and her eyes bore into him. "But the rest of it's mostly instinct. Since every aura is different just by composition, techniques aren't guaranteed to work if taught from one to another. Theory is practical and could be altered for personal use, but I doubt I could teach another person to do exactly what I do."

Issei frowned. "Actually, there is something I've been meaning to learn. Dragons who've completely mastered their aura can shape-change between reptilian and humanoid form as they please. Personally, I think I'd prefer to stay like this for the most part, but I've always wanted to know what it'd feel like." When he saw Rias' hopeful expression, he had to interject. "Sorry, but I don't think that's going to happen between now and the Game."

"That's too bad." Rias sighed. "That'd be a tremendous help."

"You're not wrong. While we're discussing it, how does devil magic work exactly? I've seen it in use, but I never really got into learning the theories behind it."

"Why the sudden curiosity?" Rias blinked. "I thought you were incompatible with magic."

"A basic rundown wouldn't hurt. Besides, considering this to be my first proper fight against it, I'd like to know what I'm up against."

Akeno and Rias glanced at each other before nodding. "In that case, we'll give you the same lecture we gave Asia earlier." At this, Kiba and Koneko stood and collected the dishes. Issei tried to protest, but Koneko firmly pushed him back into his chair, ending the debate.

"Well, magical energy is the source of power that fuels what we define as thaumaturgy. Miracle making. In short, we use our innate energy and use it to fulfill our desires." Rias began.

Akeno now took up the burden of describing the phenomenon. "All magic users, supernatural or not, are bound to the same basic principles. Rule one, in order to be able to cast a spell, you must have the required minimum amount of energy to properly use it."

"Something that the magic circles and I have difficulty coming to terms with." Issei grumbled.

"Quite." Akeno smiled gently. "The second basic principle is that all magic follows a simple rule, intent. Wild magic is unpredictable, and can do more harm than good should the user be unfocused. For that reason, it's common practice to safely cast spells through either mental or verbal incantations or use runes or other mediums to channel the spell through. There are exceptions though; casters on the level of Grayfia can control their magic through force of will alone, bypassing the need for any safety incantations."

"So that's what the runes around the Gremory circles are for?"

"Yes. Those runes were arranged in a specific pattern for point-to-point translocation." Rias explained. "Change out a select few and rearrange the pattern and you'll have a shield equal to the amount of power you're expending to maintain it. The same goes for simply attacking with pure energy, just activate the right configuration to fire a volley of magical blasts."

"Sounds complicated. Clearly I'm not cut out for the higher theories, but how do I counter it? I did learn some things in the pit, but usually I countered magic with a fist to the face. I want to know how to do it right."

Both older girls exchanged a slightly amused look before turning back to him. "There is no right way for you to counter it."

"Come again?"

"You can't use magic, so you can't counter it." Akeno smirked. "Such a shame."

"All teasing aside, without magic of your own, training to specifically counter enemy spells is time better spent on improving the skills you already possess." Rias gently clarified. "In your case, it's all a matter of being faster and stronger than the spellweaver in question. You could use your aura, but with your admittedly limited applications I'm not quite sure how to equate the amount of power you can throw around with a trained magicians creativity."

"There is another thing to consider." Akeno interrupted. "Most adept magic users, Rias and myself included, have trained to use a specific skillset so that it is almost second-nature. The incantations are recited almost instantly in our thoughts, allowing us to silently cast so long as we have energy to spare."

"My affinity with the Bael power of Destruction and Akeno's thunderbolts." Rias sighed. "It may not quite be the same level of instinct you profess your flames to be on, but I'd say they're damn close. And Raiser's going to have some tricks up his sleeve as well." With that, Rias laid her hands on the table and rested her forehead on the edge. "This whole thing is getting to be more aggravating each minute."

"Don't worry, Rias! I'm sure we'll win!" Asia, cheerful as ever, stood up and hugged their King. Rias seemed surprised at the gesture, but smiled and relaxed into it.

"I guess I can hardly afford not to." She said with a weak smile. That smile brightened when the door to the kitchen opened and Koneko poked her head through. "Dishes are done."

"Excellent. Now, I don't know about you all, but I think a bath is in perfect order."

Issei shrugged. "Go ahead, I'll probably try and get some more training in before bed."

"Oh, don't be like that Issei." Rias warned. "While I appreciate your seriousness in this matter, I can't allow you to work yourself to death." She tapped a pointed finger to her lips before smiling innocently. "Why don't you take a bath with us?"

"Eh! Oh no, A that's hardly appropriate, and B, not all of us are comfortable with that. Mainly me, I'm not comfortable with that!"

"Let's put it to a vote." Rias decided. "Akeno?"

"I wouldn't mind at all." Akeno's smile set him on edge. She had that smile the last time they were in the baths together, why on earth was she wearing it?! "Asia, how about you?"

Asia turned bright red before timidly raising a hand. "I'd like that." She spoke softly. Everyone present turned to Koneko, who squirmed under the attention.

"I… I don't mind." She whispered, before looking up to glare at the demidrake. "But perverted thoughts are forbidden."

"How in Hell am I gonna avoid that! Come on~ ow!" Rias and Akeno had both grabbed an ear and were now pulling him away, Asia and Koneko following close behind. Just before they turned the corner, Kiba emerged from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel before stopping in surprise.

Seeing his chance, Issei cried out to the only possible source of salvation. "Kiba! Don't let them take me!"

"What are they doing?"

"Taking me to bathe with them!"

Kiba looked stunned for a moment before shrugging. "If even Koneko isn't adverse to it, what do you think I can do?"

"YOU TRAITOR!"

* * *

"I swear, the sword boy is going to regret this", Issei muttered. "Just wait, Yuuto. I won't go easy on you in tomorrow's fight."

"Oh, relax Issei. Surely it isn't that bad." Akeno's voice floated to him from his right. "There are plenty of boys at Kuoh who'd give their right arm for a chance like this."

Issei snorted, "Comparing me to the Perverted Duo, are we?"

"Maybe not in the way you think." Rias, this time from the left. "You're undoubtedly better mannered and much better looking. Though it is an insult to us as young women if you won't even dare look at us."

Issei had screwed his eyes shut before he had been dragged into the women's bath. Without Divine Dividing and his instant teleport technique, escape was not an option. What was he going to do, fight his way out? A spark could injure them severely, and he couldn't bring himself to strike any of the girls he cared about. Considering Koneko's chilling warning and the kata he had seen her do, keeping his eyes shut and rely on his other senses was the best course of action.

"Are you dressed?" He asked.

"Of course not." Rias huffed.

"Well then, I'll keep my eyes closed a little longer."

"Mou, Issei." A very mature figure pressed up against him, two very soft mounds pressed against his chest as the Akeno wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please look at me. It's not anything you haven't seen before."

He both heard and felt Rias' irritation as she groaned at the Akeno's selective choice of words and slapped the water between them. "Don't make me order you Issei."

"Order me to _open_ my eyes in a hot spring full of naked teenage girls. Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds."

Both third-years were silent for a minute before Akeno burst out laughing, "It does seem rather strange, doesn't it?" She tapped his nose before wriggling closer to him.

"Fine. You win this round Issei." Another warm body pressed up against him on the other side, Rias wrapping an arm around his middle and bringing his arm to rest between her breasts. "But I'm going to break you of this habit, mark my words."

"One day, it'll happen." Akeno agreed. "I can see it now Issei. You and me, skinny-dipping in the River Styx. We'll be sure to win future games that way, ufufu."

"THAT'S OUT OF LINE, AKENO!" Rias shouted. "BESIDES, THAT PATH TO INVULNERABILITY HAS BEEN OUTLAWED FOR CENTURIES!" From the change in her position and the light spray of water, Issei surmised that Rias had stood up to shout at her Queen.

"No need to shout Rias. And in the end, does it really matter? Issei is invincible enough for me." By the feel of it, Akeno had stood as well. By the sound of it, there was lightning crackling in her hand. Now was the best time to get away!

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Almost immediately, Issei was pulled back into the water as two pairs of hands grabbed his arms. "WHO SAID YOU COULD LEAVE!" Now thoroughly drenched, Issei found himself back in his earlier position with both girls fighting for his attention as they hugged him tightly.

'Two girls I'm attracted to, both of them naked with me, and I'm keeping my eyes closed due to threats from a little girl a third my size.' Issei wondered. 'Though for once, I'm glad Albion isn't here to peek on me.'

While Issei and the older girls were sitting now against the edge of the spring, Asia and Koneko were busy rinsing the soap from their bodies close by. While rinsing the last bit of soap from her form, Asia looked over to see both Rias and Akeno in a rather intimate position with Issei and bemoaned her situation.

'Does Issei like big breasts?' She wondered, though she was prudent enough to not say anything out loud in front of Koneko. She lifted her hands to cup her own modest pair and tried to imagine what it would feel like if she traded places with one of her seniors. To her chagrin, she compared her size to Akeno and Rias and moaned out aloud, she had lost to her seniors! It wasn't fair!

"Jealous you're not on the double-D team?" Koneko surprised her. "Don't try to compare yourself to them, you'll always be disappointed."

"It's no fair, no fair no fair!"

"Rias is a pureblood devil and you've seen Akeno's Fallen wing. They're biologically designed to be as seductive as possible. Trying to compare to them will not end well." Koneko tapped her budding breasts. "Take it from one who knows."

Now clean, the younger girls stepped into the spring proper. While Koneko slipped in without a splash, Asia barely dipper her toe in before shrieking. "Cold, COLD!"

"Oh, is it cold? I can't tell." Rias said from where she hung on Issei's shoulder. "Is it bothersome for you as well Koneko?"

"Tolerable."

"Ara ara, I can fix this." Without warning, Issei felt his head grabbed with two hands and was suddenly pressed face first into the wondrous valley between Akeno's breasts. As expected, Issei's body heat skyrocketed, rapidly warming the pool.

"Oh my, that was fast", Akeno lightly laughed, though she made no move to dislodge or release Issei from his current position, heedless of the other three girls' irritation.

"Akeno, what is with you, you're way out of line!"

"Not fair, no fair! Mine… mine aren't big enough yet!"

"…Lewd thoughts are forbidden."

'That's it. The pretty boy is going to suffer.'

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Issei woke well rested, which surprised him. Last night, he had been released (for the sake of his pride, he preferred to say 'escaped') the girls' bath late and made his way to the room he and Kiba were sharing.

After coming to his senses, he was surprised that two familiar beings weighed his limbs down slightly. When he had retired for the night, he and Kiba were the only ones in the room. Had Akeno and Rias teleported in? How did he or Kiba not notice?

Looking down, Issei saw that both girls were not naked, thankfully, though they were very close. All they wore were a pair of sexy panties and what appeared to be some of his spare t-shirts.

'That is a very good look.' He grinned. 'Definitely a good look. What is it with girls wearing guys' clothes?' Realizing that even though they were making an effort to preserve their modesty, he looked over to Kiba's bed to find why he hadn't woken yet.

The answer came to him in a form of a dimly lit Gremory circle that lazily spun above Kiba. The Knight in question was still out cold, and apparently hadn't moved. Ah, the girls had cast a spell to keep the gentlemanly Knight asleep while they had their way with him.

Remembering the girls' antics the night prior and Kiba's abandonment of him, Issei decided upon the most entertaining course of action. Moving slowly to extricate himself from beneath the older girls, he was able to move them closer together so that they embraced each other. He debated about whether he should separate them, but remembered one of them admitting that they sometimes slept together. Shrugging, he grabbed his usual clothes and dressed before turning to decide the pretty boy's punishment.

After thinking long and hard, he decided to test how well aura matched up against magic. Condensing his aura around his hand, he used his wings to lift himself to the sigils' level. Placing a hand on the runes, he concentrated more aura to his palm until the circle silently shattered. Kiba didn't wake, but rather turned onto his other side, mumbling inaudibly in his sleep.

'Let's just see how this plays out. Who'll wake up first?' Issei maliciously grinned. 'Either way, I can't lose.' With that, he slipped out the door and headed out to the lake. 'Time to train and maybe watch the fireworks. From a safe distance of course.'

* * *

Akeno moaned as she shifted in her sleep, some naughty dreams having a great deal of effect on her. She rubbed her thighs together and clutched the body she embraced closer. Right now, she needed Issei's warmth, dammit! In her sleep-muddled state, she didn't question why the body wasn't as warm as her Issei usually was. Nor did she note that instead of the hard muscled form one clings to for comfort, she was embracing a calming softness that one typically holds to comfort. Odd. Well, Rias was always her competition as they physically matured.

Hold on a moment…

Reluctantly opening her eyes, Akeno was surprised to see Rias' blue-green eyes looking into her violet ones. Rias stared at her in equal confusion as they both realized that they were holding each other in a very intimate embrace. Without saying anything, they scooted apart, leaving a fair distance between them where Issei should have been.

A muffled cough alerted them to the third presence in the room. Kiba had propped himself up on his elbows and was staring at them in bewilderment. While he had seen them in varying states of undress before, his sense of honor dictated that he offer the greatest courtesies to them in regards to privacy. And here they both were in lingerie and clothing that did not leave anything to the imagination.

In unison, every teenager present turned red at the situation. While Rias and Akeno didn't pull up the blankets to cover themselves, Kiba resolutely turned away. "Do you ladies mind terribly?"

Rias and Akeno's minds went blank before separate red circles formed above them and transformed their risqué nightwear into gym uniforms. Now properly dressed and with Kiba comfortable in his sweatpants, they should have been able to speak about the situation, though their mutual embarrassment hindered them from doing so.

Unsurprisingly, their thoughts turned to the missing Pawn. For a moment, Rias contemplated some form of punishment for taking her accustomed body heat away, though she quelled the urge when she remembered how much he was needed in peak condition. Akeno was lost in a daydream where Issei was tied up and helpless before her, until she remembered that simple things like pain and torture were things he had long since been acclimated to and probably wouldn't take to very well now.

Kiba had no idea how to go about getting petty revenge though he had to concede that Issei had one-upped him in a rather spectacular manner. It was he who voiced their mutual thoughts. "Issei?"

"Issei." The girls murmured.

Before they could wonder where the errant dragon had gone, a loud roar broke the silence as a pillar of white fire burst from beneath the center of the lake outside. Looking at each other, the three nodded and rushed out.

Upon arriving at the lake's edge, they found Issei's boots and shirt neatly stacked, while the dragon in question was nowhere to be seen. Kiba gestured to the center of the lake where not a second later, a second pillar of flame erupted. It continued to burn for nearly a minute before dying down. A few seconds later, Issei broke the surface and used all six limbs to propel himself to shore.

Upon reaching shallow water, he stood, shaking himself as he did so to rid himself of excess water. Kiba was secure in his masculinity, but even he had to admit it was an impressive sight. A young man with a well chiseled form, water dripping down his exposed skin before contact with his water-darkened pants. The dragon's body was lean yet well built, clearly not by countless time spent in the gym but through years of fighting, resulting in an aesthetically pleasing specimen. The sight of Issei flapping his wings a few times to dispel even more moisture made the sight all the more impressive.

Yuuto looked to see whether the two girls would berate the dragon for leaving them alone, only to sigh as he saw both Rias and Akeno stare longingly at Issei with glazed expressions. It could be a trick of the light, condensation flung from Issei perhaps, but it would appear that they were both drooling slightly. Both were rubbing their thighs together, giving away exactly what they thought of Issei right now.

'This is going nowhere', the Knight cursed. Instead he raised his voice to address the demidrake directly. "You jerk! What's with leaving me with the girls?"

Issei had let flames ripple over his body, drying him and his pants simultaneously before reaching for his boots. He paused as he did so and raised an eyebrow at the flustered boy. "Didn't you do the same thing last night?"

"I-I… I guess I had that coming didn't I?" Kiba rubbed the back of his head, unknowingly replicating the same gesture Issei usually performed when he felt embarrassed.

"You could argue that I had it worse. Though let's leave that dangerous conversation for later." Issei pulled his shirt on and looked at the girls, who seemed genuinely disappointed at the lack of skin showing. "Is there a problem ladies?"

Both girls flushed and shook their heads, their part in his prank apparently forgotten already. Rias shook her head and asked the dragon what exactly he had been doing. The response seemed satisfactory. Issei had been trying to increase his stamina by testing his fire breath control and duration against the limited water pressure at the bottom of the lake.

With his excuse now accepted by the female portion of the little delegation, the four teenagers moved back into the house for breakfast, where Asia and Koneko met them, both wearily blinking sleep away.

'Maybe I shouldn't have added that roar to the mix?' Issei wondered as Koneko nearly fell forward face first into her breakfast. 'Then again,' he glanced at a sulking Kiba, 'maybe it was worth it.'

The morning progressed as intended, with each of the peerage pairing off into groups by the type of fighting style they were most capable in. Kiba and Koneko both teamed up to attack Issei, sending him backpedaling with surprise as they displayed teamwork beyond anything his treacherous fellow inmates had ever considered. In the end, he won, but it was a close thing, something he readily admitted to. Issei simply was not prepared for the level of cooperation that his senior devils could accomplish. Having fought on his own for so long, it forced him to reconsider his own strengths and weaknesses.

Asia's magical education continued as she began to memorize several spells that complimented her gentle nature. While taking a direct role in combat would probably forever be beyond her, she was more than capable of casting several defensive and support spells that more than made up for her inability to fight.

Rias and Akeno had taken to the skies, casting thunder and black flames hither and yonder as they dueled with magic. Their power resembled hundreds of fireworks in the sky that Issei and Kiba acquiesced to Koneko's mute insistence that they watch. All the while, Issei was evaluating their skills. Both were highly skilled with their natural elements, and their energy levels seemed to be equally powerful. Their techniques appeared flawless to his untrained eye, though Kiba and Koneko appeared equally awed as well.

After the older girls' duel came to a draw, Issei and Kiba supported the exhausted King and Queen back inside. After making a quick and simple lunch, the entire peerage gathered to eat and discuss any progress made. A rather innocent question from Asia, why devils reincarnate humans, led to a rather enlightening conversation.

Rias explained the history of the original Lucifer who had been the first Angel created by God. Having observed the process by which God had created the others in the Heavenly Host, Lucifer questioned God's motives and intentions for the newly created world. For all of God's power and greatness, he made no effort to declare his superiority over the others deities involved in the planet's creation. God was by far the kindest of the creators, and clearly favored the newly made humanity, though he did little to distinguish himself as greater than each of his peers. Dissatisfied with God's benign neglect and acceptance with the status quo, Lucifer tore off his twelve wings and willingly cast himself from Heaven. Using all his knowledge and skill, he corrupted the energy inside him so that it stood against everything God had created Angels to be, thus the first Devil was born.

Now carried by twelve self-created dark wings of shadow, Lucifer replicated the process that created Angels and manipulated it to create Devils in his own likeness. Naming the three strongest as his closest allies and confidants, the four newly christened Devil Kings began to establish a kingdom of their own creation and rule. Their armies, seventy and two separate legions, each with their own merits, carved out a functional society in the darkness that modern devils found themselves most welcome. This territory surrounding Hades' Realm of the Dead became known as the Underworld. The seventy-two legions eventually became the seventy-two Pillars, with the greatest commanders of each contingent becoming the head of the newly established noble families and the rank-and-file becoming the first of both the low and middle class devils.

This was done over time a matter of decades. In that time, many other Angels saw the progress that the Devils had made and wondered why they were so special that they could do as they pleased. Were they better, superior to God's creations? The most curious of their lot began to marvel at what devils were capable of and many became jealous at the freedom their creator had granted them.

Eventually, numerous Angels began to fall from God's grace as they too questioned God's restrictions. The first to fall fell for sleeping with human women, a union that could only be blessed by God's permission alone. One by one, their wings turned as black as their Hell-bred cousins, though they retained their born power of light and therefore were not welcomed by Lucifer and his ilk.

Then the Great War began. Beginning shortly after the crucifixion of Christ and the creation of the first Longinus, each side fought for a cause or purpose that had eventually been forgotten. Truly, if God had a reason to fight, he had not deemed fit to dispense it. Lucifer's greatest strength lay in his people; there had been no need for conflict to cull their numbers. And the founded Grigori could have survived well enough on its own. Perhaps it was Pride that began the war, each race and leaders wishing to prove themselves superior.

In the end, there was no victor nor was there a clear losing side. Lucifer, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, and Leviathan were dead, though their descendants remained. God and his forces retreated to Heaven and barred the gates. The Grigori remained in isolation as they remained in their conquered section of the Underworld. No one had gained anything, only losing many.

The children of the old Satans had taken leadership of the Devil race, however their rule was violent and chaotic. Placing greater demands on tradition and power, rather than progress and reflective change, they had imposed laws that in time would have squandered the remaining power of all devilkind and driven them to extinction.

The Anti-Satan faction rose to prominence soon after the end of the war, where the strongest fighters of many of the remaining Pillar families had united to prevent the devils' extinction. The war raged for nearly a century, during that time the map of the Underworld had to be re-written as the births of super devils such as Sirzechs Gremory and Ajuka Astaroth rampaged against the traditionalists. In the end, the Anti-Satan faction won the Civil War, at the cost of the total demise of several of the surviving Pillar families.

The newly named Maou were quick to set laws and limits that were enforced for the survival of their race. However, fighting two such wars had decimated the devil population. The solution came in the form of the Evil Pieces, an invention by Ajuka Beelzebub, formerly of Astaroth, that could be sued to convert any species save gods into Devils.

Granting these Evil Pieces to high-class Devils, the new method of reincarnation allowed the devils to free themselves from possible endangerment. However, it came at a cost. Pureblood devils were now considered a precious commodity as families tried to remain beings of pure demonic energy. This combined with the naturally low birth rates of devils was the foundation for enforced marriage contracts such as the one Rias now faced.

After concluding the impromptu history lesson, Issei and Asia were quiet as the absorbed the information. While much had been new for both of them, it was different hearing the story from a devil; Issei in particular found the fresh perspective intriguing. Lost in thought, Issei was pulled out of his musings as Akeno bopped him on the head with a ladle.

"Ow," he muttered reflexively. "What was that for?"

"I asked her to do that because I've been trying to get your attention for a full minute." Rias sighed exasperatedly. "I asked you, could you tell us more about the history of dragons? Most of it predates devilkind and the rest is closely hidden. We're all curious, what can you tell us?"

Issei looked around the table and saw equally interested expressions. He huffed in defeat, light smoke emanating from his nostrils as he did so. "Alright, though we might want to move somewhere else. Some of it goes against accepted history, you will want to sit down for this just in case."

Following his suggestion, the devils quickly cleared and disposed of the remains of their meal before gathering in the sitting room, where Issei began pacing.

"I'll have to ask for your forgiveness; I'm not one for story-telling, and I personally don't know all that much about my own race's past, so my apologies in advance."

"No matter." Rias reassured him. "Please, continue."

"Okay then. Now, I'm sorry to disprove commonly accepted biblical trivia, but 'In the beginning and there was a an empty void' isn't quite true. Before the beginning, there were dragons. Ten of them, the only Legendary Dragons. Great Red, the True Dragon, there was Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God, Albion and Ddraig, the Heavenly Dragons, and the six Dragon Kings: Tiamat, Tannin, Vritra, Midgardsormr, Fafnir, and Yu-Long.

Each was born from pure energy, literally from the wild and untamed elements before creation began. After the world's construction ended, each found a portion of the newly-created earth to their liking, and so separated so as to better watch over the dragons now born from wild energy in the uncharted corners of the world.

I don't know much about the history between the world's creation and the Great War's beginning. All I know is that the Heavenly Dragons began their infamous quarrel sometime during that era. After that, they were sealed in two different Longinus-tier Sacred Gears, and so continue their unfinished conflict through their champions, the Dragon Emperors.

Without the Vanishing or Welsh Dragons to keep the balance between humanity and dragons, Medieval Europe collectively became a slaughter as every moron with a weapon or tool dreamt of becoming a dragonslayer of myth and legend. Dragon communities are sparse there nowadays, hidden away so that even other dragons have trouble finding them. It is not quite the same in the Eastern hemisphere, Yu-Long may be the youngest of the Dragon Kings, but he's done his job to keep our people safe.

Most tales and stories of dragons have basis in truth, and many other great events in history have dragons at the cause. In the end, it becomes a challenge to differentiate what is and isn't pertinent to dragon-lore. What's worse is that humans continue to create fiction and accept it as reality, further diminishing our endangered race."

"Hold on," Akeno directed. "Endangered? Surely that isn't true."

Issei shrugged. "It is what it is. Ophis and Great Red haven't been seen or heard from in centuries, the top two strongest beings have simply disappeared. Of the remaining Legendary Dragons, Albion and Ddraig were sealed away in Sacred Gears, Tiamat secluded herself after the Great War, Tannin became a Devil in order to secure dragon-supporting territory in the Underworld, and Fafnir and Midgardsormr are quite lazy. With so many Legendary Dragons out of commission or no longer actively fulfilling their duties, dragons have fallen to the mercy of whatever entity they come across. Oh, we can hold our own well enough in a fight, but our territories are taken by human expansion, supernatural exploitation, valuable resources stripped away. We're endangered, no question about it."

"But you're a considered a full-dragon." Kiba wondered aloud. "Shouldn't the number of hybrids make up for the losses?"

"Remember what I said about what makes a dragon? Our aura? Well, every child of a dragon inherits the ability to use aura, qualifying them as dragons as well, but what no one seems to understand is how incredibly difficult it is for a dragon and non-dragon with comparatively low aura to conceive. Physical compatibility isn't the issue; it's relative energy levels that are key. As creatures born from energy and aura of both parents, having a non-dragon partner makes the birth rate decline somewhat. Bonding helps, but not by much. I grew up knowing that even if my mother and father were still together, I would most likely always be an only child."

"So even Dragons are prey to wounds of the past," Rias whispered. "You're also ensnared in the difficulties of representing the purity of your race."

Issei shook his head. "Not as much as you think. Devils have a social-ranking system; Dragons do not. The Legendary Dragon's have titles like _Heavenly Dragon_ or _Dragon King_ but they're honorary, all relations between individual dragons are based entirely on mutual respect. In truth, there is no official Dragon faction, ranking system, or written law that binds any dragon to fulfill any responsibility, only the moral obligation to do so if they have the strength."

"That's a rather simple way to run things," Kiba commented.

"We like it that way. We're free to make our own choices, no limitations can be set by others."

"I have another question." Akeno stated. "Actually, two. First, you mentioned Apocalypse Dragon and Infinite Dragon God yesterday. If they have multiple titles, why don't all dragons? And second, you did not mention Vritra in your expression of the Dragon King's current whereabouts, nor did you explain how a son of Loki was born before time began."

Scratching the back of his head, Issei laughed uneasily. "In reverse order then. First, Loki was the first to clone a dragon. The copy of Midgardsormr is passable at a glance, but Jormungandr is nothing but a slave to Loki's will and so Loki claims to have fathered the monster. He was created as an effort to see whether cloning could increase our numbers artificially, the process was a success since the beast had above-average aura but considered a failure as the clone's free will is bent to Loki's command.

As for Vritra," he paused, taking a deep breath, "Vritra was the first Evil Dragon in existence."

Rias, Akeno, and Kiba all visibly reacted, each knowing exactly what the title implied. Asia and Koneko didn't react; Asia was restrained possibly because she didn't understand the concept, and Koneko hardly reacted to anything at all.

Issei took another breath and continued. "Vritra's mate is unknown to me, though his subsequent history isn't. After her death and his transformation into an Evil Dragon, the other Dragon Kings and Heavenly Dragons tried to intervene. They hypothesized that they could somehow mitigate or ease the pain of Vritra's loss." At this, he gave a cold bark of laughter. "It failed miserably. Now his soul is split into multiple fragments, a by-product of the failed treatment. What's worse and also what repulses any dragon from trying to improve upon the procedure is that he no longer even remembers his bondmate at all. He's now an Evil Dragon in name only, quite amicable should you ever find a Sacred Gear with a soul fragment inside, though no dragon is willing to volunteer for the process if the price is parting with the memories of the one who made their soul complete."

After finishing, Issei ceased his monologue and sat down, slumping into the chair. No one seemed particularly interested in talking after that. Issei himself was loth to resume, but he had promised an answer to Akeno's first question.

"You asked why not all dragons have titles. To better understand, every dragon has a born name and if they're lucky, a gifted title. That title is dependent on a number of different factors. They could be based on personality, physical characteristics, famous legacies, etc. For example, Ddraig spent much of his time in Wales, hence the Welsh Dragon. On the other hand, Tannin boasts the hottest breath attack of all known drakes, hence Blaze Meteor Dragon. The multi-eyed Ladon was named the Insomniac Dragon, and the poisonous ash-cloud that came as a by-product of his unique liquid fire earned my father the moniker of Volcanic Dragon." Issei shivered as he remembered the cold ash he had felt that fateful day a decade ago. Since he had never used fire in liquid form against his son before, it had been the first time he had seen or felt tangible proof of Ryuu's legacy and it still chilled him.

"Ah, so you have a draconic title too!" Asia seemed rather excited; it was with heavy heart and sad smile that Issei had to discourage her.

"No, no I do not Asia. For one thing, I haven't reached my maturity. Even once I'm old enough, there are no guarantees I'll get one. Many wait centuries before receiving a publicly accepted title, there are some that even posthumously never receive the honor."

"Publicly accepted?" Kiba asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything! Remember I told you that our society is dependent on respect between dragons; birth means very little in regards to social standing. No dragon chooses his or her own draconic title. For example, I could call myself a third Heavenly Dragon or the Demonic Dragon Emperor. I could, but I'd forever be a laughingstock. For one, it's incredibly rude to lay claim to a rank unanimously granted only to the Legendary Dragons. Another is that the term Dragon Emperor is reserved for those who wield one of the two Heavenly Dragons' power and authority. The Emperors in question might adjust the name slightly; there was a consecutive number of Reds that happened to be serial killers, justly creating the legacy of _Blood_ Dragon Emperor, but that is more of an exception than the rule. In order to properly receive a name, it has to be a name that a good number of other dragons, both titled and not, find fitting enough to properly describe me. It's supposed to be a representation of who I am as a dragon, therefore I cannot add any input to its formation save my history, abilities, and behavior."

"Interesting. So your own social behavior prevents any self-proclamations about your own grandeur, thus entrusting your pride and name to your peers. At the same time, you have a voice in what others are called as well." Kiba nodded. "It's a fair and simplistic system, one that neither requires nor accepts outside interference."

"Yeah, and that's how we prefer it." Issei grinned. "Until I start meeting other dragons, Issei Hyoudou is my only name. At this rate, I'll probably be named the Hellbound Dragon for my prison time."

"There are worse things to be called, I'm sure."

"Absolutely."

"Well, as interesting as that is, all of us will be labeled as servants of the house of Phenex if we do not resume training soon." Rias glanced out the window to see that the sun was already setting in the late afternoon sky. "We really ought to get back to work." Her peerage nodded and broke off into groups again. Akeno, who grabbed his hand and pulled him aside, intercepted Issei this time.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Issei asked inquisitively. She had a look of determination that somewhat frightened him.

"I want you to help train me to use Holy Lightning."

"Err, okay? I'm not seeing what this has to do with me."

"You said my father helped train you to better control your flames? Then I need you to help me do the same." Akeno's face was set and unreadable, but her body language betrayed how nervous she was.

"I use fire, you use thunder, and those are two very different elements. Besides, my flame has a natural Holy element, where are you… oh."

"'Oh' indeed." She smiled weakly. "We might be devils, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm the daughter of a cadre. Light is in my blood, lightning is my birthright. And you're the only one of us with a Holy element and experience training with and against another Fallen."

"You're serious, aren't you." Issei just stared at her, still partially shell-shocked at her intention. "What brought this on?"

"Do I really need a reason?" At his insistent look, she capitulated to his silent request. "I don't like the idea of leaving Raiser's defeat solely on your shoulders. I don't think you can't do it!" She reassured him when his face fell, "But it isn't fair for you to take on the challenge by yourself, I know it and Rias knows it. I know you're willing to do so, and we're all grateful for it, but~"

Issei's lips collided with her own as he pulled her flush against him. She squeaked in surprise but then melted into his embrace. After a minute of fighting for dominance as their tongues dueled, Akeno bit down on his to separate them. At his hurt look, she smiled. "I wouldn't normally be against this type of behavior but this is important. Besides, if I master this, then maybe~~" she used her arms around his neck to pull herself up to his ear where she finished her sentence, causing him to turn bright red. Akeno impishly lowered herself before grinning at him. "Do we have a deal?"

"Done. Let's go outside, if your power is anything like mine then we'll need to practice where there isn't anything terribly expensive."

* * *

The next few days passed by quickly. Now, the training match-ups altered very little. After finding out that Akeno had asked Issei to help her with Holy power, Rias had asked him to do the same but instead to help her increase her demonic power as she could fight against him without fear of harming one of her cute servants. She was quite skilled with her Power of Destruction, though she was humble enough to admit that she wasn't anywhere near the proficiency needed to take on a dragon and expect victory.

With her and Akeno alternating with Issei, the other would spend time assisting Asia in magical training. Now Asia could hold and maintain a shield for a short time, it wouldn't help against multiple opponents or someone like the Bomb Queen for very long, but it could be the difference between success and failure if it came down to protecting Rias.

Kiba had spent the most of his time sparring with Koneko. The Knight had taken his instructions to heart and though he was cautious to never inflict life-threatening wounds, he no longer slowed his attacks or altered his intended target, trusting in Koneko's durability to protect her from most of his most basic attacks. In turn, Koneko had grown faster to better avoid the Knight. Having agreed with Issei's evaluation of the other boy, she was now able to better predict Kiba's attack patterns and react accordingly. Now when the Knight blurred too fast for her to see, she was already countering the blow. Her strength was hardly changed, but she was now more than ready to handle Raiser's own Rooks.

The final day before the game was a day of enforced rest. Rias basically ordered everyone to not train that day and instead conserve their strength for the battle tomorrow morning, something that they all could use right now. Most of them spent it taking full advantage of the different venues of entertainment available, while Rias continued to read more and more of the Rating Game rules and procedures.

That night, Issei woke up after being troubled slightly by a vision from Tartarus. He shivered and to his surprise found only one other heat source in bed with him. Rias was missing. After some internal debate, he managed to leave Akeno clutching a pillow to herself and ventured off to find the crimson beauty.

After the prank he had pulled on Kiba and the girls, Akeno and Rias had deemed fit to drag him back to their shared room. They admitted that it was to better keep an eye on him and help him with his flashbacks, though they all knew it was more to avoid giving him another chance to embarrass them in front of Kiba. The Knight in question had simply shrugged and let the demidrake be pulled away again. As Kiba saw it, now he could sleep without fear of spells or awkwardly find scantily clad girls in his roommate's bed.

After coming to the conclusion that Rias was no longer inside the manor, Issei stepped outside into the cool night air. Taking a deep breath, he immediately verified her position. Following the sweet scent of sugar and destruction, he found her at a small veranda a short distance away.

As he came up to her, Issei noted that she wasn't really dressed appropriately for the cool night. She was wearing only lace panties and a sheer nightgown, a very questionable choice for spending any time outside in, cold or not. She was hunched over the same book she had all day, but was wearing glasses this time, lending her a rather interesting look. Like a secretary or librarian.

"You do remember that the game is tomorrow?" He asked gently. "You need your rest as much as the rest of us." When she made no move that she had heard his question, he listened for a moment before pulling himself up onto the railing she sat against. Tapping her shoulder, he was rewarded when her breathing quickened and she sat up straight.

"I'M AWAKE!" Rias part shouted and part slurred, before leaning back in exhaustion. Already she was struggling to keep her eyes open, losing the battle with every passing moment.

"You are now," Issei agreed wryly. "Though I'm not sure that's the point. You need to sleep Rias. Without proper rest you'll retire from exhaustion tomorrow."

"I know, but I can't. I can't sleep with all of this!" She waved her hands towards their surroundings. "This is unlike any stray hunt I've been on!"

"Ah, pre-battle jitters." He nodded sagely. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, especially with what's at stake."

"Of course I'm nervous!" She snapped back before looking very apologetic. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"No harm done, I know you didn't mean it." Issei let his eyes roam over her body, not to leer at her form, but to study her posture and stress as to find what was really at the heart of the matter. Finding no way to properly determine what was going on, he decided to wait patiently for her to admit what was troubling her.

"It's my name," she eventually said. "It's because I'm Rias Gremory."

"Uh, not sure what you mean by that."

She giggled before smiling at him. "No, I suppose you don't. Remember that conversation we first had? About the princess and the hero?"

"Don't forget the dragon. Never forget the dragon."

"And the dragon," she capitulated, still smiling at his antics. "Sometimes I wonder if it's because I am a Gremory that my life is no longer truly mine. My future was assured the moment I was born, however, there is a part of me that wonders… Make no mistake, I'm proud to be a Gremory, how could I not be? But sometimes…"

"Sometimes you wish for something more than being what others see you as." He finished. "Does that mean the dragon gets to be the hero as well?"

Rias shook her head, shaking with mirth. "Perhaps I should never have made that comparison with you."

"It makes you laugh, doesn't it? If that's a sin then I'll die unrepentant." Issei tried to hold a straight face but doubled over holding his sides, trembling with laughter of his own.

He was interrupted from his revels when Rias pressed against him and rested her head on his shoulder. While surprising, the contact did not go unwelcomed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her with him as he leaned against a support of the gazebo. After settling to make him more comfortable, a smile graced his lips as she did the same as she rested against him. "Cozy?"

"Very. I'm much warmer now. I expect you to do this for me more."

"Such a cruel master I have." He deadpanned. She laughed and closed her book, removing her classes shortly after. With that, they rested in silence for a while. Issei thoughts were running with ways to improve her moral, his jokes wouldn't do here, not in the way that was necessary. So instead, he told her a truth.

"Did you know I considered going stray?" He told her. Rias stiffened as she heard this, and he both felt and heard her heartbeat quicken. "It was in the first few days after I woke up. I wasn't sure I could ever willingly live as someone else's servant.

"But you grew on me. Instead of distrusting me, you gave me a much longer leash than I ever expected or even deserved. You gave me a home, a family, things I can't repay. Most of all though was the way you treated me. You didn't try to assert dominance, you never asked to be treated as a superior, and in spite of my initial misgivings, I found myself intrigued. I didn't formally meet the heiress of the Gremory family; instead I came to know _Rias_ as a friend.

"Would I be happier free and by myself? I don't know, it's possible. But I'm happy now, and much of that is thanks to you. So, what I guess I'm trying to say is thank you. Thank you, _Rias,_ for saving me. Thanks for giving me a chance to live when a goddess saw fit to put me down. I don't know how exactly to repay that kindness. But I guess fighting with my all tomorrow to save _your_ happiness would be a good place to start."

For a moment there, Issei was uncertain how she'd respond. Her heartbeat had slowed considerably, her breathing slowed just as much. Tilting his head to get a look at her face, Issei smiled when she saw her eyes fluttering to stay open as she fought to remain awake a little longer. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and another under her legs to carry her bridal style back to her room. It was a short trip, Issei's long legs making the journey quickly.

After gently shutting the door to their room, he saw that Akeno had not stirred at all and was mumbling in her sleep. Even his hearing couldn't detect what she was enunciating, so he thought little of it, trusting that whatever dream she was having was a good one.

He sat down on the edge and kicked his boots off before backing up and into his previous position, laying Rias down alongside him. Akeno curled into him as he relaxed, Rias doing the same though she was more awake than he had realized.

"Issei? Can you do something for me?" Rias murmured sleepily. "Please…"

"Um, sure. What is it?"

"Please… promise me we'll win."

Issei froze at the sudden request. Given his current inability to rely on his Longinus and Rias' vulnerability when compared to Raiser, that was a tall order. He couldn't be split between defeating the yakitori and defending Rias at the same time, and the numbers were against them here. However, given her endearing sleepiness, he found it difficult to refuse her.

"Yeah. Yeah, we'll win." Issei forced a smile, doing his best to provide for her and loth to disappoint her now. Rias mumbled a reply, though she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

 _Next day, ten minutes before Game Start. VIP observation room._

"Well Lord Phenex, it seems that it's come down to this." Lord Gremory clapped his longtime friend on the shoulder. "Though I doubt the ending of the game will change, I do look forward to how the game progresses."

"Indeed. It is a pity that their relationship will begin like this, but perhaps it is for the best. They may yet gain a healthier respect for the other in this way." Lord Phenex appeared to be a bearded, older version of Raiser, though without the playboy attire and in formal attire as required of the family head. Both men were currently sitting front row to the multiple screens dedicated to the Rating Game in question, with a number of screens rotating as the cameras surveyed the map, while two of them displayed the two Peerages.

Raiser and his group were currently lounging in the main hall of the Phenex estate as they awaited the transportation circle. Already it seemed that they believed themselves the victors; well-earned pride to be sure, their record spoke for themselves, though both men frowned slightly at the rowdy behavior.

When the Rating Games had first been created, it had been intended as a way for newly Reincarnated Devils to get a better feel for the types of conflicts that would undoubtedly occur in supernatural warfare. It was a training ground, for all intents and purposes the perfect war simulator, something that the older devils fully understood and appreciated. However, with each generation, the young devils treated it less and less as life-or-death scenarios and more and more as a social status symbol. While it did have a place in public standing, it was one of many things that had evolved beyond elder devil control as the new blood was caught in the hype of victory. As such, Raiser's pre-game rituals were rather unbecoming, even to his own father.

On the other hand, Rias and her group appeared rather composed in their little clubhouse. Rias was sitting at her desk, her Queen standing patiently just behind her. Her Knight leaned against a wall, strapping light greaves and vambraces to his limbs. Her Rook had donned a matching set of fighting gloves, each with a pink paw print on the backside. Another girl in a nun's outfit nervously fidgeted in place, clearly worried about the upcoming match. However, the Lords' attention was drawn to the sixth member of the Gremory team. A teenage male, tall and lithe was stretched lengthwise across the couch across form the younger girls. Although he wore the Kuoh uniform jacket and button down, the visible grey shirt and black cargo pants were major deviations to the uniform, something that everyone else, sans the blond girl, were adhering to. However, even under the clothing, lines of toned muscle rippled as the male squirmed in place as he made himself more comfortable.

"An odd one there," commented the Phenex. "He looks completely unconcerned with the upcoming fight."

"Perhaps. I believe they are all nervous to some degree, maybe he knows it as well and is trying to comfort his allies with a calm air about him." Gremory suggested this, though it was clear he was uncertain.

Beside the redhead was his wife, Venelana. She too had focused in on her daughter's servants and quite frankly was also concerned. Six of them against sixteen? And so inexperienced? As Lady Gremory, she could not publicly object to the whole affair. However, as a mother, she was worried for her daughter, and it was a struggle to keep that fear hidden from the others.

As if to spare her from any sign of anxiety, the door opened and her only son, Sirzechs walked in. Immediately, both Lords stood and bowed slightly to the Satan.

"Please, don't get up on my account," Sirzechs waved his hands. "I'm not here as a Devil-King, but as an older brother. I wouldn't miss Rias' first Rating Game for the world." With that, the man plopped down in the chair next to his mother and signaled for a drink from a passing attendant.

"You're not going to say anything to your sister?" Venelana whispered. "You know the encouragement would help her."

"Grayfia will let her know I'm watching. That's the most I can do."

"This is Rias' future at stake! You must~~"

"Sit back and watch the events unfold. Don't underestimate Rias or her servants." Sirzechs' trained eyes lingered on the silver-haired boy. "I think little Rias has a surprise in store."

* * *

"Haha, yes! I've got it!" Azazel cheered. "Finally! Take that Ajuka, your networks are mine!"

"What are you blithering about now?" Baraqiel grumbled. They were in the break room at one of the Grigori's offsite laboratories, conducting experiments for several new technologies. Baraqiel and Vali were both there as security, since the prototype of the artificial Sacred Gear was still a top-secret project.

"I've tuned in to the Rating Game channels! I didn't think it'd be this easy, I'm surprised other pantheons haven't done this as well. Now I'll have something to watch while we wait for Fafnir to wake up again."

"Then plug in headphones or something," Vali grumbled. "Unless there's anyone actually interesting participating, I'd rather get some shut-eye."

"Oh, but there is. Hey Baraqiel, your daughter's on live TV."

"WHAT!" Baraqiel lurched forward and situated himself over Azazel's right shoulder to get a better look at the laptop. Sure enough, there was Akeno, standing quietly behind the Gremory girl.

"Is that him? The dragon with Holy Fire?" Vali hung over Azazel's other shoulder, gazing at the boy who could have been his double. "Maybe this will be interesting after all."

* * *

Rias continued to read from the book of rules before sighing, shutting the heavy tome. "Reading anymore now won't help anymore."

"Very true." Grayfia stepped through the double doors. "I've come with a message for you. It was decided that as Lucifer's Queen, I would be the one to referee your match. "He sends his regards from the VIP room."

"Big brother is watching?" Rias was astounded to hear that piece of news. She trembled for a moment before biting her tongue. "Did he say anything?"

"Only that he wishes you the best of luck." With that Grayfia bowed and turned to a forming Gremory circle. "You have five minutes. Prepare yourselves." With that, the Strongest Queen vanished.

The room was quiet for a time before a snarky dragon broke the silence. "So. How're you guys doing?"

For a moment, no one said anything. It was Kiba who reacted first; laughing at the simple question everyone knew was Issei's rather unique way of trying to break the tension. Asia smiled hopefully, a smile mirrored across Akeno and Rias' faces as well. Even Koneko's lips curled upwards for the briefest of moments, though it was enough for Issei to see and give her a victory sign.

Not a moment later, a large crimson glyph appeared in the floor near the entranceway. As one, the devils moved towards it, taking their places on it, one reluctantly. Rias took note of her Pawn's hesitance. "Worried about the jump?"

"Me? Of course not. Not at all." While he said it so sincerely, Rias knew that the show was for her benefit, and she touched him gratefully on the shoulder, sympathetic to his unrelenting magical plight. Once they were all in place, the circle's brightness flashed twice before whisking them away.

Let the Game begin.

* * *

 **AN: Wow, writing this has reminded me how much I despise authors who write cliffhangers. Sorry guys, but I had to cut it off somewhere! Forgive me!**

 **Please leave me a review to let me know what you think! What did you like? What do you wanna see in the Game? Your feedback means a lot and helps my writing improve! Hell, seeing so many people actually take the time to leave a thoughtful comment motivates me to write more!**

 **For those of you are interested and I KNOW ALL OF YOU ARE,** _ **I will be revealing the romantic outlook of this story at the end of the Rating Game.**_ **Until then, please do not ask in the review sections. Thank you for your patience!**

 **Next time: The board is set, the Pieces are moving.**


	13. Most Dangerous Game

**As always, a big thank you to all who read/reviewed and continue to like and support my story. To all the new readers welcome!**

 **I've also put in a rather important note at the end so please check it out. Would mean a lot to me!**

 _hoxide_ – read and see, though I'd agree with your assessment of Issei's flames

 _Zeus501_ – read and see, read and see. Also, unless I've explicitly said otherwise, expect all storyline from the light novels to have some basis for what goes on in my story. While I'll through my spin and add things as I see fit, some things like Tannin's training will most likely remain.

 _Notasavior_ – No full dragon mode, though that may or may not be in the works for future arcs.

 _Shad0wReaper133_ – here it is! Thanks for reading!

 _Hadrian371_ – Thanks a lot! Will happen soon!

 _the unsung antihero_ – pick D. Oh please, it's always D on the multi-guess questions, go with D.

 _BANKAIZEN_ – thanks!

 _Nilrem1981_ – here it is!

 _PhantomBullet95_ – Glad to hear you like it!

 _Uchiha Rai_ – Thanks for not pulling out pitchforks and torches, I'm thankful that that cliff wasn't a mistake. Message received, raiser must be lowerclassed.

 _T-B-R_ – read and see! The last bit was just a last minute drivel I added to build on a concept that we've nearly all forgotten. Think on it, I'll get back to you.

 _War historian_ – I've been teasing Issei's draconic title ever since the first and second chapters. Demonic Holy Dragon does not sound as cool, I've gotten so far with the name I have now! And yeah, finally a good fight!

 _NAFNAF509_ – read and see! Thanks a lot!

 _ZenithTempest_ – No wedding party here, this game can only end one way :)

 _Conquest95_ – Thankz! Hype train has no brakes! And yeah. That outfit had to happen somewhere in this fic, DxD obviously.

 _Zenuria_ – Thanks a lot! As for the universe, I've been reading up a lot on mythology over the years, now I'm putting it to use. It's a challenge staying canon-compliant so it's recognizable as DxD but oh so tempting to go off the rails. It's a lot of fun to do, looking forward to constantly expand, currently have several spin offs of ancient history I've been looking to try. As for the love life, you are on the right track.

 _JMK2_ – This was a chapter I outlined months ago, and is now finally coming to fruition. I've been looking forward to this as well.

 _Kirinthor_ – No promises on the length but I will try. Read and see, no rescue needed!

 _DragonLordZipti_ – well, if enough of you are saying it's ok then I'll leave cliffs alone for a while. They'll come back, but not for a time. Thanks!

 _Imperial-samaB_ – Thanks for the love and support!

 _Valimesh_ – Thanks!

 _DragonKingNatsu_ – Thanks! I hope I don't disappoint! As for Issei's history, re-read chapter 2 and then also remember that he had Albion for ten years furthering his education. Dragon's do take pride in their history after all. Not quite out of character, and there is a lot I have written for dragon-lore that I didn't put down. I put down maybe 5% of what I have in mind, so don't worry, there's more.

 _ReemikZ_ – nerfed for character development, though it is temporary. This chapter is basically the grand reveal of what a Holy Dragon can do.

 _The Ultimate Balance Chaos_ – Be strong friend, because there are manly tears to be had all around!

 _Firestarter09_ – Opinion noted, and I'd agree with some points you have. However, in this story the effects of that aren't as pronounced.

 _LordxSesshomaru_ – With all due respect, milord, I found your stories only about half a year ago when most of them were already completed. I didn't suffer any irritation at all. That being said, thanks for your kind words of encouragement. I always cherish our talks immensely.

 _xSaberDragon_ – Thanks for the support! Glad to see you're on board the hype train!

 _YoursTruly GuitaristPoot_ \- Here it is! Stop the tears! The big reveal! Romance ahoy in the future from now on!

 _Thorvaiso_ \- Yes, it was a long chapter. Albion's reasons will be addressed but not in this update.

 _Mephitonthelordofdeath_ (ch 9) - It's really not hrd to get his playboy theatrics down.

 _Yami-Guy_ \- Sorry to hear that, but you're free to make your own decisions.

 _DasChinButton_ \- Thanks for the love and support!

 _timmbarney94_ \- Hmm... I'll get back to you on that.

 _Darksire64_ \- So many questions! Update now!

 _xden1997_ \- No, I am not. Name's been publicized since chapter 1.

 _PussyMagnet_ – Glad you enjoy it! The game ends this chapter so read and find out!

* * *

Disclaimer: See 1st Chapter

* * *

" " – Speech

' ' – Thoughts

 _Communications_

( ) – Albion, mental

 **( ) – Albion, speaking**

* * *

 **Just a reminder that this is a DxD story that is also rated M. It wouldn't be DxD otherwise. You have been warned.**

 **Without further ado, the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Most Dangerous Game**

Once they were all in place, the circle's brightness flashed twice before whisking them away…

Only for them to return to the clubhouse as the circle faded.

Asia could only stare in confusion as the others dispersed back throughout the room. "We aren't there? Did something go wrong?"

"No Asia, everything worked as expected." Rias assured her. "The rating game field must have been modeled after Kuoh Academy. If you're still not sure, look." She waved her hand in a dismissive manner to the windows as she sat down at her duplicated desk; a pamphlet of game-specific rules already in place and opened to the first page.

"The sky is green." Asia marveled. "So this is what magic can do." She clasped her hands together and murmured a prayer, only for her to flinch away from the window as she was struck by an instant headache. Rubbing her forehead to ease the pain, she froze. "Rias? Issei's a little green too."

Sure enough, the Pawn had managed to stumble back to his couch and had landed face-down and lengthwise. Right now, his head was tilted so that everyone could see him furiously muttering to himself.

"Issei, are you alright?" Rias asked worriedly. All their plans were for naught if he couldn't fight properly.

To her relief, Issei managed to grunt in acknowledgement. He was still pale though he gave her a thumb's up. "For the official record, I hate magic."

Rias smiled but immediately looked up as Grayfia's voice echoed across the skies outside.

 _Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory, and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating Game between the House of Gremory and the House of Phenex. In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex's opinion, we created this battlefield, which is a replica of the school, Kuoh Academy, which Rias attends in the human world._ _The location where both teams were transported will be their "base". Rias' "base" would be the Occult Research Club's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser's "base" would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the Pawns to use Promotion, please head to the enemy's base to do so. You are permitted to set enchantments before the fighting begins. The game will begin in thirty minutes, starting now._

'Ha, promotion.' Issei snorted. 'Unless Rias, Akeno, or Asia need the extra battery power, there's no way I'm falling for that shit again.'

"We have thirty minutes, let's get to work. Kiba, Koneko, take your familiars and start setting traps around the forest, Akeno, you're in charge of high-level illusions. I don't want any of their Pawns getting in here."

The mentioned devils hurried to fulfill their tasks, leaving Rias, Asia, and Issei in relative silence. The gentle Bishop was sitting across from Issei, hands in her lap as she continued nervously fidgeting in anticipation of the fight.

The demidrake noted that he had time and freedom for now, seeing that Rias had not assigned him any tasks. With that, he flipped onto his back, propped his feet up on the armrest and promptly fell asleep.

Rias cast a loving smile over her two newest servants. Formally untested as they were, they had both come very far. She argued with herself internally before standing up and moving to Issei's couch. Gently lifting him partially, she settled back down on the couch with Issei's head in her lap.

"To think, that not so long ago I was desperate for an answer. And then I met you." She stroked his silver hair, an action meant to comfort him as well as her. "Now here we are. Almost at the end of our agreement." She wiped a tear from her eye before continuing. "No matter what happens, thank you Issei. For giving me hope when I most desperately needed it."

She and Asia sat there in comfortable silence for some time, waiting for the others' return. Kiba and Koneko arrived first, Akeno not long after. The Nadeshiko Queen frowned slightly when she saw that Rias was holding Issei but held her tongue seeing that the match was being publicly televised, and it wouldn't do to speak out against her master.

When they had only ten minutes before the match truly started, Rias gently shook Issei awake, trusting that he wouldn't lash out at being awoken prematurely. To her delight, he blinked awake before lifting himself from her lap with nothing but an upraised brow. She smiled at him once more before moving to the desk, where the pamphlet was opened to a map of the school.

"Alright, gather round." They all did so, encircling the piece of paper. "Raiser's victory strategy in the games is simple but ultimately relies wholly on his ability to regenerate. Since he doesn't know about Issei, there's no reason to assume he'll change his modus operandi. And I've seen his games plenty enough to know what he'll do.

There's three points of interest between our territory and his: the gym, the school field, and the sports ground. The last two aren't of much use to us, they're without cover and we'll easily be cut off. Since Raiser knows that, he'll go for the gym." She tapped its location. "If he sticks with the usual, we can expect maybe three or four pawns and a Rook, Knight, or Bishop to support them. Since he has the numbers, he'll also send some Pawns directly here to try for Promotion as well as keep some in reserve in the event the first wave is wiped out. Which reminds me, Issei," the Pawn straightened in question, "how confident are you in using Promotion right now?"

"On a scale of one to ten? Buried six feet under." He replied truthfully. Without Albion to balance the conflicting energies, Promotion could retire him outright.

"Hmm. Alright then, you'll be forward in the gym with Koneko while Kiba is on perimeter duty. Assuming that we take out all the Pieces he sends in first, then we may very well have cut his forces nearly in half."

"Anything you want us to do besides defend and eliminate opponents?" Kiba inquired. "I imagine if we tried maneuvering around the outskirts of the battleground we could get close to him."

"No, attacking him directly like that would take too long and leave us exposed," Issei disagreed vehemently. "That would draw all his remaining Pieces to defend him or should Rias remain here, prompt all of them to converge on her location. Safest way is to whittle down at their numbers before trying for an offensive."

"Where do you need me?" Akeno asked. "Perimeter or forward?"

"Neither. I need you patrolling and making sure that our illusions and traps hold. Once the gym is cleared out, then you'll destroy it, forcing Raiser to think again. We can use the tree cover at that point, without the gym there is no way for his servants to get to the treeline undetected. I want him off balance.

I will remain here," she said with obvious distaste. "If only to ensure that Raiser doesn't take a shot at me in the confusion. Asia, you'll be my shadow for this, are you up for it?"

"Yes!" The little blond cheered. It was excitement well deserved, Asia's magical abilities, particularly those of a defensive and supporting nature were top notch after only a week and a half of training.

"Excellent. Once we're done with that," Rias was cut off by a loud chime emanating from outside.

 _The allotted thirty minutes are up. Active combat is now permitted. Good luck to you all._

"We'll finish this later, let's just get phase one underway. And before you all go…" Rias waved a hand and six glowing orbs appeared, one was especially bright. "Communication spells so we may keep each other appraised of what's happening. Issei, the modified one should work for you, even with your magical resistance."

The devils nodded before selecting a device and placing them in their ears. Issei frowned slightly at the proximity to magic, the device tingling in his ear. He managed to ignore it though it was a close thing. For some infernal reason, he kept feeling the urge to scratch at it.

Issei and Koneko both made their way out of their headquarters and into the forest. As they walked, Issei was able to take note of several cues from Koneko. While she was as stoic as ever, she was trembling slightly and he could tell she was uneasy.

"Hey," he put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to start in surprise. "We'll be alright. We trained for this remember?"

She nodded hesitantly before they continued. After a few steps she fell behind and out of Issei's field of vision. Turning to catch sight of her, he saw nothing behind him. A moment later, a slight pressure appeared on his shoulders. He looked up, only to see a pair of upside down hazel eyes unblinkingly staring into his light brown ones.

"Um, why are you up there?"

Koneko didn't answer, only shuffled in place so that her legs hung over his shoulders so that she could get more comfortable. Adjusting her skirt and finding her position satisfactory, she put both hands on the side of his head as if to steer him. "Forward."

"I'm not a horse."

"You're better than a horse."

"Well, you're not wrong." Resigned to his fate as temporary form of transportation, Issei marched the rest of the way to the gym, silent passenger guiding him by tugging and putting pressure on his head. Upon arriving at the gym, instead of asking her to get off, which most likely would have been met with refusal or silence, he crouched so as to avoid allowing her to even accidentally hitting the door frame.

The inside of the gym was dark and quiet. They were on the stage above the lower level with clear view of the entrance facing the opposing team's side. While they waited in silence, Issei found himself more and more on edge. Here he was, apprehensive in another dark and quiet battleground, soon to face an unknown number of opponents. While his superior night vision made everything clear as day, it was another difficulty to mentally accept it.

For all intents and purposes, this wasn't just another place, for him it was a perfect trigger to Tartarus memories.

Before he began to hyperventilate at the thought, Koneko patted his head as if to comfort him. Looking up to see her face, he was surprised at the gentle expression she wore now. "You're here. Not there. You're better now."

Issei was silent for a few more moments before chuckling softly. "I guess I am now. Thank you for that." Her response was to slightly squeeze her thighs together putting greater pressure on his neck. The feeling faded after a minute then intensified as the lights abruptly turned on, illuminating the interior.

On the lower level, four of the enemy had gathered. Issei mentally identified them quickly, remembering their behavior and traits that could make a difference, grateful that he couldn't detect any Sacred Gears. Before them were the younger twins, their gym uniforms now actually appropriate in this location. A Rook, the dancer-type in the blue dress, accompanied them. Lastly, the Pawn who had attacked him was at the far wall, hand still on the light switch. Mira, that was her name he remembered. Clearly she still remembered him as she was now trembling and had yet to lift her gaze from him nor remove her shaking hand from the control.

The Rook now took charge. "Just like Raiser said, she'd send her Rooks first. An amateur mistake."

Issei had to bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing; they still thought him a Rook.

Koneko on the other hand simply squeezed his head a little tighter. "How rude."

"I know right?" Issei whispered back to her.

"They shouldn't lump Rooks in with you." Issei immediately snapped his neck up to glare at the petite girl on his shoulders, only to stop glaring when he saw the slight smile she had. At that his own visage softened. He smiled at the friendly jibe before looking down at the Pieces before them.

The four girls had gathered together, Mira trying to hide behind the Rook's back. Said Rook was apparently in charge, for she was now dividing their forces to deal with the two.

"Ile, Nel, take on the girl. Mira, now's your chance for revenge on the brute."

"Xuelan! I don't wanna! He beat me without trying!"

"Stop whining, I'm here to back you up this time. We need to take them out now." Xuelan directed her subordinate. "Stop sniveling and let's get to it. He's barely got any demonic power; the Rook traits must be weak. The both of can take him on easily."

"Well then, it seems our opponents have selected us. Time to get off." Koneko didn't respond. Instead, she placed her hands on the top of his head and with the strength of her arms alone lifted herself off his shoulders and then flipped to land beside him in a crouch. She turned to him with her head cocked to the side. Issei raised an eyebrow. "You need something?"

"Launch me."

Issei grinned before crouching so that the back of his right hand was firmly placed on the floor. Koneko stepped onto it, and with a rush, Issei charged forward, bringing his entire body to both hurl Koneko across the room behind their opponents and simultaneously roll as he landed on the lower floor across from the Rook. Now in battle-mode, he tuned out Koneko and the other two Pawns, though he did wonder about the sound of machinery, something his industrial contracts had attuned him to. Chainsaws? No matter, he trusted in Koneko's ability to take care of herself, she did have the easier fight. Now, he had a Rook and Pawn of his own to deal with.

Xuelan charged forward, fists raised. Issei brought his own up, only to dance back as she brought her foot forward in a sweeping arc. Holding herself up on one leg, she used her other still raised limb to unleash a flurry of high kicks. Ah, a Kung Fu practitioner. Issei countered her blows and ducked under her leg to deliver an uppercut of his own sending her off balance. He pressed the attack, having identified her preferred style and its openings. Bringing his own leg to bear, he crouched and pivoted, using his own leg to sweep under hers and knock her down.

While that was his intention, Mira now joined the fray. While he was crouched, she had used Xuelan as a springboard, using gravity to add power to her strike. A new staff was held in her hands, leaden weight at the end swinging in a parabolic arc to collide with his head. Deciding to not test his own resilience unnecessarily, Issei straightened from his half-crouch, taking the glancing blow to the shoulder before swinging to retaliate.

Logically, one tends to think that jumping somehow adds gravity to increase the force brought down upon the opponent and yes that's true in theory. However, the gain is overshadowed by the reality that once committed to a jump's trajectory, the advantage lies with the defender as the airborne jumper is now subject to basic physics and numerous forms of counterattack. Perhaps at terminal velocity, Mira would have been a threat, but now she was easy pickings.

Issei timed it just right so that instead of letting Mira complete any landing, he instead brought his forearm up to perfectly clothesline her, sending her spinning with a cry and sickening crunch. She landed with a hard thud, bouncing slightly as she continued to tumble across the wooden floor. She collided with a wall and began to glow, dispersing into shimmering lights.

 _One of Raiser's Pawns, retired._

Issei paid little heed to Grayfia's announcement, instead rolling to avoid Xuelan's next strike. If retiring her partner had offended her, it clearly had prompted her to bring her full strength. At the apex of her next kick, her foot was engulfed with orange flames as she brought her leg down to crater the floor where he had been standing.

'So reincarnation from the Phenex clan grants some form of pyrokinesis. Well, two can play at this game.'

Xuelan's cries of anger were lost to him as he continued to dance around each of her blows. He had several openings but this was a fight he wanted to end decisively. Her power level was on par with a Queen; if all that demonic energy was focused into her durability, then a single strike may not do the trick. Better to err on the side of caution than open himself up to attack.

After another minute or so, Issei noted that her strikes were beginning to slow down, the force behind each lessened. Each blow was now attempted with a flaming fist or kick, further diminishing her own power. In an instant, Issei made his move.

Xuelan's style revolved around delivering multiple high-powered kicks in quick succession. It made sense in a way, the muscles of the leg could deliver three times the force of the arms, her style made perfect use of that natural strength. However, her economy of motion, no energy wasted in her efficient style opened her up to a counter. She brought her leg up, kicked twice in quick succession, before pirouetting and bending to bring her leg up in an upward strike that was on par with his first uppercut. He leaned back, letting the blow sail by before tensing.

Gathering his aura in the soles of his boots, he put his ten days of aura training to use. Using an unnoticeably quick and subtle micro-burst of energy, he lowered his shoulder to collide with the small of her back as he rocketed forward, having now perfected the quick acceleration such a detonation provided. The shoulder charge sent her flying into one of the walls, where she was quickly embedded in its surface. Almost immediately, she too began to vanish, dispersing into flickering light.

 _One of Raiser's Rooks and two of his Pawns, retired._

He looked up in surprise to see that Koneko had defeated her own foes. The other side of the gym was filled with gashes and craters in the walls and floors, clearly the fight was not fought with minimal collateral as an intent.

Koneko herself stood among the wreckage, two chainsaws at her feet. From a glance, Issei noted that the plastic casings that housed the motors had been crushed, indentations matching Koneko's hand size. Apparently she had decided to disarm her opponents by disabling their chosen weapons. Smart. This was precisely why he normally eschewed using weapons, especially modern ones. Too prone to failure as compared to fists.

Koneko turned to face him, unexpectedly with a triumphant smile on her face. She beamed at him, only to frown as he turned away. Confused she looked down and noticed that her uniform was practically shredded. Her underwear was barely covering the important bits, though she herself seemed uninjured.

Pulling one arm over her nearly shredded bra to preserve some semblance of modesty, Koneko was surprised to look back at Issei to see him shrugging off his dress shirt and jacket. He held both in his hands as if judging them before reaching behind him to hand her the button down shirt while sealing away his coat in his scale array.

"Here. This should help and won't hinder your movement as much as my jacket."

"Thank you." She took the offered article of clothing and slipped the shirt on, quickly fastening the buttons. She tapped his arm to let him know that she was presentable. Issei then turned around and had to school his features at the sight. Koneko had had to roll up the sleeves so that her hands weren't covered completely. As for the length, the hem of the shirt reached down to her knees, surpassing the length of her skirt. Right now, she looked extremely like a young child playing dress up with a father's clothing.

 _Issei, Koneko. Is the gym secure?_ Rias was calm and collected, though she sounded quite pleased at the announcement in their favor.

Issei tapped his ear to respond. "Yeah, we're all set here. Four opponents eliminated and," he glanced down at Koneko, "no injuries to speak of."

 _Wonderful. Akeno needs some more time to prepare additional defensive enchantments so try to weaken the structural integrity of the gym before you leave. Kiba's playing hide and seek with three of Raiser's Pawns on our side, once he's finished he'll meet up with you near the lockers._

"Sound simple enough." Issei shrugged. "We'll get right on it."

Separating to either length of the gym, the two immediately began to attack the supports of the building. Koneko simply punched holes through the walls to damage the metal supports directly, while Issei, mindful to not reveal his flames to any observers just yet, applied extreme heat from his hands to turn the support beams to mostly molten slag. With most of the framework compromised, the unlikely pair hurried back out of the gym.

Almost immediately upon their departure, Koneko hopped back onto his shoulders, humming softly to herself. Once they had moved a good distance away, a thunderbolt traced down from the sky and smashed against the already weakened structure.

"Hmm. Our Queen is certainly having a good time." Issei snarked to his passenger. "Too bad no one was in there, she might have enjoyed it a bit more."

"Akeno is scary sometimes."

"Frighteningly so," he quipped. "Even when we were kids, she was... unpredictable. I guess no one can be too surprised that..."

Before Issei could finish, both he and Koneko were both abruptly engulfed in flames and concussive force and sound that sent both of them sprawling. For a few moments, Issei was blind to the world as his senses adjusted. Once the ringing in his ears had ceased and he blinked away the stars, he managed to sit up and look blearily around.

The ground seemed glassy; apparently the heat had been very intense. His heat-proofed casual clothes actually showed signs of slight scorching. He was lying in a rather deep crater, some ten meters across and maybe half that deep at the epicenter. And just shy of that center was Koneko. Issei immediately forgot his slight discomfort from the magical exposure and ran to her side.

The poor girl was covered in slight burns, her clothing sans his shirt absolutely shredded. Issei wasn't a doctor, but he had seen enough injuries to tell that the visible ones were enough to retire someone, to say nothing of the internal damage the Nekomata was suffering. The Rook trait could only go so far after all, and she didn't have his unique flame tolerance or magical resistance.

Koneko weakly tried to sit up, failed to do so and would have collapsed again if Issei hadn't been by her side in time. He gently cradled her with an arm beneath her shoulders and her head in the crook of his elbow.

"Not... fair..." She wheezed. "I wanted... to fight... for Rias." She ended her complaint with a ragged cough that to his ears sounded as if there was excess fluid in her lungs.

"Shhh, try not to talk. Don't worry, you did fine." Issei grabbed her hand in the hopes that he could give her some last comfort before she disappeared. "You tried your best, no one can ask anymore than that. Rias would be proud."

Please... Issei... win for Rias."

"Of course. He drew circles on the back of her hand with a finger before frowning, deep in thought. "You know, I think that's the first time you've ever called me that."

Koneko's eyes fluttered before closing. "Idiot." Before she could say more, she disintegrated into light particles and was gone.

 _Rias' Rook, retired._

Issei knelt there in the dust for but a moment before another voice interrupted the moment. "I only got one of the Rooks? How?" He looked up to see Yubelluna floating above the edge of the crater. "I put plenty of power into that spell, what are you a mutated Piece? How strong are you?!"

"As a matter of fact, I am mutated." Issei didn't bother playing games with her, giving her the cold truth. His hands trembled, closing into fists. Beneath his digits, a single bright spark burst to life. "Why don't you come down here and find out for yourself how powerful I am."

Without intending to, he released some of his power into their surroundings. Almost immediately, Yubelluna felt the petrifying effects of being on the receiving end of a dragon's predatory presence and fell to earth. She dropped her staff, clutching at her chest as if to stop her heart from hammering against her ribs. Eyes wide with terror, Yubelluna nearly fainted from the overwhelming pressure. Then, without a warning, the presence lifted. It had lasted for only a brief moment, but it had been enough to terrify her so much that she still couldn't stop shaking.

Issei managed to contain the same ability that had frightened Raynare into surrender. The one thing Rias, Akeno, Kiba and he had agreed upon was to try and hide that he was a dragon for as long as possible. Such knowledge could motivate Raiser into a full offensive. They'd have the strength to drive them off, though defeating the Phoenix after that would be in doubt. Knowing that, he cut off the terrifying pressure before it spread too far and paralyzed anyone else on either team.

Still though, what was done is done and now Yubelluna sat before him staring at him with pure, unadulterated fear in her eyes. He took one step forward and was rewarded with a frightened squeak as Yubelluna scrambled in the dirt. Ignoring her whimpering, Issei strode over to her and knelt just behind her, brushing her long hair away. Mentally calculating the pressure points to nonviolently force her unconscious, he touched a few fingers to the side of her neck and was about to knock her out before another Queen interrupted.

"Issei! Wait!" He stood back up to see Akeno in her miko garb alight right beside him. "She may have something we can use."

"How do you figure that?"

Akeno brusquely passed by him, all her intent on the downed Yubelluna. Kneeling before her, she began patting the older woman down, clearly intent on finding something. In short time, Akeno reached down and between the girl's cleavage to extract a red vial. Holding her prize aloft in victory, she explained to the confused dragon. "Phoenix tears. The Phenex Clan sells them to make their fortune. With them one can regain demonic power and heal instantly from virtually any affliction or grievous injury."

"And they're carrying them into a game?! How is that fair?!"

"The rules state they can only use two per game, so there should only be one more somewhere at most." Akeno delicately placed the tear in her own cleavage, before looking down on Yubelluna. "I don't suppose you know where the other one is?"

Yubelluna gazed up at her in a last act of defiance, clearly with no intention of complying. Such obstinacy was to be commended, though it was a useless endeavor. Issei simply knelt behind her again and growled into her ear.

"RAVEL HAS IT!" She shrieked, nearly jumping into the air in terror. "RAVEL PHENEX, ONE OF HER BROTHER'S BISHOPS!" She may have continued for a greater time, but Issei immediately applied pressure to several key points on her neck, letting her fall prone. Before she collapsed in the dust, she too shimmered before Grayfia's announcement.

 _Raiser's Queen, retired._

Issei then became aware that the tingle on his skin from the Queen's blast was beginning to wear off, replaced by an incessant buzzing in his ear. He tapped his ear as if to silence it, only for Rias' voice to scream through.

 _Issei! Why aren't you answering! What happened to Koneko!_

"Rias?"

 _What happened and why didn't you report!_ Rias' frantic voice sounded through both their communicators. _What's going on out there?_

"The Bomb Queen hit them with a strong detonation spell, I think the excess magic interfered with his communicator." Akeno answered for him. "We're lucky he's naturally resistant to magic and fire, or we'd have lost him as well."

 _Dammit. All right, that's five of them gone. Once Kiba is done-_

Whatever Rias was going to say about Kiba was interrupted by another announcement and message from the Knight.

 _Three of Raiser's Pawns, retired._

 _Sorry I'm late._ The Knight apologized. _One of Akeno's fake buildings has dispersed now, though I entertained the two in maid costumes in addition to the showgirl._

"So we've got the cat girls, two Knights, two Bishops, and the last Rook to deal with before getting to Raiser." Akeno noted with a hint of anticipation. "It seems that the fight is evening, considering the comparison between our combined Piece values and theirs."

 _Indeed. Now it's time to throw him off balance. Akeno, lead Issei and Kiba to the sports ground. With luck, that'll draw out his remaining Servants so Asisa and I can sneak past._

"Rias, what are you doing!" Three voices cried out in unison, Kiba now joining the other two, longsword in hand. "That wasn't the plan!"

 _I'm changing the plan. The longer we delay is more time for Raiser to formulate another plan and keep us on the defensive. I'll have Asia with me to even the odds, then it should come down to a matter of strength between Raiser and me._

"Rias don't do this. You're not thinking straight, maybe we can-"

 _This is something that needs to happen, Issei. If I wait here for you to win the game fear me, then I'm no better than Raiser. If I can only lead from the rear, then I'm a failure as both your King and Master._ With that, Rias ended her message and no amount of questioning brought a further reply.

"Well, we have our orders," Akeno sighed. "It is a shame though, I wish she had let us in on this sooner."

"This is a mistake," Issei growled. "There's no guarantee we'll draw out the rest of their players."

"Perhaps not." Kiba let his current sword shatter before forming another one. "But that doesn't change our objective now."

The three now silently traversed the short distance to stand just beside the sports ground. Once there, Issei noticed that there were seven unique scents, each for the remainder of Raiser's forces. For once, the plan was in their favor, Raiser was on his own.

The quiet was destroyed when one of Raiser's Knights appeared. The shorter one with the odd armor combination. "Come on out, Knight of Gremory! I challenge you to a duel!"

Kiba had the decency to look apologetic as he shrugged to his comrades. With that, he stepped forwards, Issei and Akeno on his heels. Now all three were exposed on the field.

"Very well, I accept your challenge. I am intrigued, I was looking forward to facing off against another Knight. Though be warned, as Rias' only Knight, it is my responsibility to best represent her by eliminating you quickly." Kiba swung his sword back and forth, making sure that he had the required space to optimally fight. "Shall we begin?"

"We shall!" The Knight cried as her sword was engulfed in the Phoenix' signature orange flames. The two leapt forward at each other as they began an intricate dance of singing metal. Issei watched for a few moments before a girl on the opposition began to complain.

"That Karlamine! All she ever thinks about is sword, sword, sword; it's freaking ridiculous. And now that I finally meet a cute boy, it turns out that he's a sword happy freak as well."

"A little harsh, don't you think?" Issei asked the short blonde, the one he had already identified as Ravel Phenex. "They're Knights, if they weren't sword-wielding warriors then I should think there ought to be cause for concern."

Ravel scowled at his defense of the fighting pair. "And what's it to you! Every Rook fights barbarically with the their fists! So don't get so high and mighty on me!"

Akeno moved back so that she practically clung to Issei's shoulder where she whispered in his ear, "Do they still think you're a Rook?"

"I haven't given them reason to think otherwise," he shrugged. Akeno put a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh but when she removed it was evident enough that she had been smiling. Something that apparently annoyed the Phenex girl.

"W-what are you talking about?! What's so funny!?"

"Oh, nothing at all," Akeno smiled deviously. She raised her arms in preparation to begin casting. "Shall we begin?"

Ravel looked flustered for a moment before managing to school her features together. "Isabela, take on the Rook; Siris, back her up if she needs it. Everyone else, don't let the Priestess of Thunder get a chance to cast her more powerful spells."

"Oh my, haven't you heard?" Akeno laughed softly. She tensed slightly before taking to the air, prompting the girls before her to gasp in shock. Instead of the usual pair of devil wings or the mismatch that Akeno had displayed previously to her comrades, she now proudly presented two Fallen wings. Black feathers drifted in a non-existent breeze as she floated above the field. "I've recently taken a greater interest in my heritage. Thunder isn't my only power. Now, taste my Lightning!"

* * *

"Oh, my daughter has accepted her wings and is also using Lightning!" Baraqiel sniffed. "I'm so proud!"

"We never would have figured," Azazel deadpanned as he tried unsuccessfully to dislodge the crying Fallen from his shoulder. Seriously, the waterworks were a bit much. Perhaps Vali was right, next time he'd pack headphones.

* * *

Akeno and Issei had spent several days trying to train her to safely channel her innate Holy Power. It was a difficult thing; she had suppressed it for the greater amount of her life. Unlike Issei, who had long since accepted his own Holy attribute, Akeno had to unlearn and relearn many techniques to make use of the latent energy. However, the training paid off. Akeno was now able to mix her Light with her long-practiced thunder to an effect that actually hurt Issei in their last spar. No lasting damage, but it only reinforced that even Issei's magical resistance was no longer invulnerable to light. And as it happened, unless any of the girls before her were secretly dragons as well, then they were even more vulnerable.

Said Priestess of Thunder merely pointed at the Pawns and Bishops arrayed before her. From her fingertip, a single bolt of white lightning surged forth at her attackers before splitting into four separate strands of energy. Each bolt traced after a Pawn or Bishop, prompting Ravel and her compatriots to huddle behind some hastily crafted barriers. Akeno frowned before trying again, using both hands to weave a spell designed to bypass such enchantments.

Issei really wanted to sit back and watch the light show. It would be a nice change of pace for someone else to be on the receiving end of a light-based attack. However, the punk Rook, Isabela, was on him.

"I am Isabela, Rook of Raiser Phenex. In my master's name, I will defeat you!" The girl had a manic look in her only visible eye, half mask obscuring her other.

"Issei Hyoudou, servant of Rias Gremory. I'm sorry, but for her sake, I'm afraid I can't allow you to."

"You sound confident." The Rook grinned at him, completely devoid of malice. "This should be interesting."

Issei couldn't help himself, even with the situation as it was this girl was quite likable. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he raised his hands in a classic boxing stance to perfectly match his opponent's style, something her smile indicated she appreciated.

And so their fight began. It wasn't something of incredible speed or magical power but simply two fighters testing themselves against each other. Knowing this, Issei limited himself so that she could fight him as an equal. And he would be lying if he said that some part of him didn't enjoy the additional challenge.

Isabela's fighting style appeared to be more suited for a brawl than anything else. However, it seemed to suit her well. She swung with strength to knock someone down yet trusted in her Rook defense to sustain any inflicted injuries. With such an emphasis on offense, Issei found several exploitable openings but shrugged it off and returned and received as good as he got.

The buxom Rook spun on her heel, delivering a one-two to his ribs before rolling to the side as he brought a hand hammering down to impact upon her location. She struck again, he grunted at the impact before bringing his forearm to slam into her shoulder. At this, she winced and took two steps back, favoring her bruised appendage.

"Damn, you're good. I'm curious, where did you train?"

Issei smirked. "You'd never believe me even if I told you."

"Is that so? Well then I'll just have to beat it out of you then!"

As the Rook jumped forward again, Issei began to raise one arm to block her sweep and the other to jab at her abdomen. However, both fighters were equally surprised when Kiba's voice startled them, "Issei! Watch out!"

"Huh-argh!" Unnoticed to them, Siris had flashed behind them in a burst of speed that only another equally fast Knight could track. As she decelerated to reappear, she swung her long zweihander upwards, the edge of which failed to break his skin but caught his upraised arm and wrenched it into an unnaturally odd angle, dislocating it at the shoulder with a crack. Deciding to play along, Issei bit down on the reflex yelp of pain and clutched his shoulder as he fell.

"Siris what the hell!" The Rook screeched. "He was mine!"

"Bite me, you were taking too damn long and I got bored." The Knight shouldered her heavy weapon. "Besides, it gets us results."

"You know I hate being interrupted in the middle of a fight. Now how is the fight fair?"

"Oh, don't worry." Issei deadpanned. "Two on one is still fair enough to me."

Seeing him rise to his feet, both girls grew visibly nervous. "What the hell?" Siris gasped. "I put enough power in that swing to cripple someone for life and you're getting back up?"

"See, that's the funny thing. You think a little pain is enough to keep someone from fighting back. Not on me though. See, I grew up fighting in the gladiator pits deep inside Tartarus." Issei's grin turned absolutely feral as he slowly and deliberately reached across his chest with his free hand to grasp his limp upper arm. Holding his arm in place, his grin grew wider at the dawning horror that the girls showed. "Pain is something I've long since learned to live with."

With that chilling statement, Issei pressed down on where he knew his humerous was. With a sickening crunch, the bone ground back into its socket. Rolling his shoulder a few times to alleviate any lasting discomfort, Issei was rewarded with several observations. The first of which, were the Rook and Knight preparing to now attack in tandem, clearly still unnerved by his casual self-care. Kiba and Karlamine had paused in their duel, both breathing hard, but still equally astonished.

The next item of significance was rather difficult for him to understand. Busy as Issei had been, his attention had strayed from the well being of his comrades. Simply put, with Kiba and Issei both occupied with fighters that their respective skills matched, Akeno had been placed against a highly skilled wind user capable of fighting back. Mihae, Raiser's Bishop had proven to be quite adept at creating howling barriers of rapidly moving wind so that it was virtually solid. Such intangible yet impossibly solid obstacles dissipated her Lightning into scattered energy. Regardless, given significant energy expenditure, against her alone Akeno had no doubt that she would end up victorious.

However, even with Ravel not actively participating beyond the occasional barrier to defend herself, Akeno was at a slight disadvantage. While quite potent, her Lightning techniques were still relatively new to her, and thus unaccustomed were quite draining upon her demonic and angelic power. With Mihae's defensive skill, the fight would take time, time that the two remaining Pawns did not give her. Being melee types and her lack of melee training, they risked electrocution by engaging her in close-quarters. Using well-coordinated tag attacks, they had kept her off balance to successfully prevent her from focusing too well against any one of her three opponents.

In fact, Akeno was nearly at her limit, until Issei made his comment about his absurdly high pain tolerance. Now, whether he intended for her to overhear or not was debatable to all present or observing, though the result on the notorious S&M enthusiast was undeniably remarkable.

The Priestess of Thunder began quietly laughing, letting it build up to a crescendo as she raised her arms once more. Instead of a single bolt, this time there was an entire volley that descended from the sky. The salvo of angelic energy ripped into her surroundings, forming a curtain of power that separated her from her three adversaries. Without warning, the wall of Light rapidly expanded, engulfing the two Pawns without warning and completely overwhelming Mihae's barriers as well.

 _One of Raiser's Bishops, and two of his Pawns, retired._

"That... that..." Ravel was too shocked for words. In her strategic mind, she knew that wielding such power should have drained Akeno long before now. While Mihae's offensive abilities were far below Yubelluna's, her defensive skills were just as impressive. Throw in the fact that Queens excelling in physical combat were a rarity since most chose to explore various magic and then the combined efforts of the twins should have overcome her. How?

Shaking in fury at her own failure to comprehend what was going on, she let her anger out on whom she perceived to be the source of all the commotion. "YOU!" She shrieked, pointing at Issei. "YOU'RE LYING! NO ONE EVER LEAVES TARTARUS! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Really?" Issei ducked under a singing blade and backhanded the offending Knight away. "No one told me that."

"You... you're lying!" Ravel's arm began to shake, the boy's self-confidence supporting his downright callous claims of originating from the most impervious prison known to the supernatural. "How... how?"

"How? Well, for starters," the Pawn sidestepped around Isabela as she overextended herself, "If you must know the how, it was the Grigori that tossed me in there as a child. Stayed there for ten years until I broke out."

"That's impossible!" Isabela cried desperately. Without warning, she jumped back in front of him, grabbing in a hold that temporarily immobilized his arms to his sides. "That's low, even for the Fallen. Why the hell would they do that?" She screamed into his ear.

Before he could answer, he saw Akeno's eyes widen at something behind him. Considering that Ravel was a noncombatant, and Kiba and Karlamine were still going at it, that meant that there was only one person who could be attacking, and considering Siris' speed and his current inability to break out of Isabela's grapple, he did the only thing he could.

Siris screamed in anger as she brought her sword down to slash Issei in the back. She too had decided that a jump attack would be most beneficial, possibly most cathartic. So imagine her surprise that instead of tearing open his exposed blind spot, two white wings extended from her target, one of which stopped her sword in midair as demonic-forged metal grated against diamond-hard scales.

Issei smirked at Isabela's astonished look and flared his wings, forcing Siris back. Folding his wings inward, he brought the forward spikes along one wing down upon the Rook, forcing her to let go of him in order to save herself. Now freed from her grasp, he stood from the forced crouch he had been holding and smirked. "Well, you did want to know why."

With his wings currently folded up, the wingspan was well concealed, as the wings now resembled two ivory spears extending from his back on two white limbs. By readying his stance once more, Issei now had four methods to engage the Rook, fists and spikes poised on their respective limbs. "Come on, I know there's a part of you that's curious as to just how will you fare against a dragon."

All traces of apprehension faded from Isabela's face and she smiled back at him. And so they began their fight once more, a furious display of heavy impacts and crushing blows. In the end though, the outcome was already decided. Isabela attempted to spin around him to jab at a possible weak spot, the junction on his back where his wings emerged. However, in her attempt, she failed to understand just how dexterous Issei's wings could be.

Snapping his right wing open and splaying the fingers of the wing-arm, Issei flapped once with the one side to both buffet her and reposition himself behind her. When Isabela recovered from the sudden gust of wind, she froze. Issei had grabbed her from behind; arms of steel wrapped banded her midsection and keeping her arms immobilized. He was leaning back slightly, keeping her feet off the ground therefore leaving her incapable of gaining leverage that way. And at her bared throat was the wingspike of his left appendage.

"Well, this was fun. Let's do this again sometime," he remarked, still smiling from the fun bout.

Isabela didn't struggle but laughed instead. "That it was. I must say, I am surprised. We all thought you were human."

"My mother was human, so you were half-right."

"Hmm, I see now. My master made a mistake then." she sighed, nodding downwards. "Restraint isn't necessary, I acknowledge your victory. I retire." The girl in his arms shone before disintegrating like the others, but unlike them, there was a smile on her face.

 _One of Raiser's Rooks, and one of his Knights, retired._

'So Kiba won? Good that means we're down to Ravel and-shit!' Issei frantically spun to warn his friend of the danger. "KIBA, MOVE!"

Yuuto stood in a circle of swords of every type Issei knew, and even some rather exotic pieces he'd love to puzzle over. However, his interest in his friend's creations was overshadowed by dismay. Kiba had trusted him and taken his warning to heart, throwing himself to the side.

Unfortunately, luck was against them, and instead of rolling to safety, his momentum only put him directly in the path of Siris' large blade traveling in the opposite direction.

 _Rias' Knight, retired._

It took a lot to make Issei angry. That was a given, it had to something of extreme importance or effect to get a rise from him so quickly. Seeing Kiba retired as an indirect result of his interference, which certainly qualified. He was beyond irritation now, rational thought pushed aside. Albion had ten years to influence him, but Issei had no intention to even try to deny that right now he could only see the world in _red_.

Pulling out all the stops, he bounded to where Siris now stood, the light from Kiba's retirement still flickering. The Knight had a somewhat gleeful expression on her face, finally having eliminated someone, though that glee turned into horror when she saw her impending doom. She raised her blade to defend but she was too slow, so very slow. Surprisingly, so was he.

Before he could reach her, a flash of brilliant energy erupted between him and Siris, separating the two. He stabbed his wingtips into the ground, halting his headlong charge and just avoided collision with the same energy that consumed Siris. Immediately, his perception of the world changed, his attuned senses alerting him to the smell of ozone and female arousal.

A few moments later, the energy ceased, revealing scattered lights to depict Siris' fate.

 _One of Raiser's Knights, retired._

Issei whirled to see Akeno half-sitting, half-lying on the ground a short distance away. It was her Lightning that had done the trick, though the amount of power she had placed in the spell seemed to have forced her to her limits.

"Why did you do that?" He whispered at first before raising his voice. "That wasn't for you to do!"

"I know and I'm sorry." Akeno declared. "But I'd rather keep my promise to you than let you lose yourself again."

He thought back to the time in the decrepit church, how his fight with Freed frightened her. It was for his sake that she had agreed to what he had requested; it was not fair for him to question her now.

Sensing his frustration, Akeno tried to stand but failed, collapsing before Issei wrapped an arm around her waist. "You shouldn't be moving; rest up a bit."

"Oh, please," she reproached him with a tap on the nose, "I have this remember?" She produced the Phoenix Tear vial before opening it and letting the healing powers take effect. Akeno glowed purple as the scrapes and bruises disappeared and she gained a healthier pallor as the energy she had lost in their defenses, the gym explosion, and the last fight had taken from her.

"Where did you get that?" They looked up to see Ravel approaching them. "Did you steal it?"

"Spoils of war," Akeno shrugged lightheartedly. "Considering we are, or should I say _were_ , outnumbered, I thought it was a good idea to take it before Issei here retired your Queen."

The blonde girl sniffed and looked away haughtily. "Well it won't help you. My brother will still win this fight, tears or not. With our healing, power, and fortunes, the House of Phenex was destined to win every Rating Game we compete in!"

"Is that so?" Issei kept his voice level, remembering that she still had yet to actively participate in any offensive beyond coordinating the movements of her brother's servants. "Then I guess you won't mind handing your tear over then, since it won't make a difference."

Ravel glared at him for a moment before unclipping a necklace she had and handing it to him. Sure enough, the pendant matched the vial that Akeno now discarded. "I suppose you're smart enough to use it."

He winced. "That's a little uncalled for, isn't it?"

"You're dumb enough to think people will believe you came from Tartarus." She replied. "It's not hard to know that you're lying."

"And there's no way to convince you otherwise?"

"None that a brute like you would recognize."

Issei made a pained face before adopting a serious look. "Very well, you leave me no choice." Straightening, he raised his right hand and placed his left behind his back as if taking a military oath. "I, Issei Hyoudou, being of sound mind and body, solemnly swear upon the _Miracle Levia-tan_ series that everything I said about my past is true."

Both Akeno and Ravel simply gaped at him, both equally flabbergasted and taking a moment to process the hidden irony of such a statement. Akeno had trouble keeping a straight face, while Ravel looked quite upset.

"You... you... YOU!"

"...Just swore on what is possibly the most sacred item of reverence in underworld media?" Issei chuckled. "Of all the shows Rias made me watch to catch up on pop culture, I enjoyed that series the most. It's funny, I used to loath the whole Magical Girl concept after my first job, but the show grew on me. If my old cell had streaming for it, it would've made my time more bearable."

"You... I..."

"Issei, I think you broke her." Akeno giggled.

"You're lying and I hate you!" Ravel stomped away a few yards, before turning back. "And for the record, I'm retiring because I want to, not because you made me!" With that, she disappeared.

 _One of Raiser's Bishops, retired. Raiser no longer has any Pieces._

* * *

"Honestly, Rias has the worst taste in boys!" Ravel huffed to herself as she made her way to the VIP observation room. Knowing that the medical teams assigned to care for retired Pieces were among the finest in the Underworld, she had decided to wait to see them and instead watch the rest of the match. "What is he, a moron!"

The door to her destination swung inward as she approached. She entered and found that her parents, Lord and Lady Gremory, and Lord Sirzechs Lucifer were all staring at the monitors with great interest. Lady Venelana in particular looked quite excited. Apparently, the dragon-boy had piqued the attention of everyone in the room.

"Father, Mother. Lord and Lady Gremory." Ravel bowed her head in respect to the family heads and would have done the same to Lord Lucifer were it not for him holding up his hand to stop her.

"I'm just here as a big brother, not in any official capacity. That means I'm here for the same reason as you, Ravel."

Slightly flustered that the Father of Lies was addressing her by name, she sat down next to her mother and looked up to the screens. While that boy and the Queen were still moving towards her brother and Rias, they would need some time to reach their King. And by then Raiser would defeat them. As expected of the Phenex Clan.

Still though, the boy reluctantly intrigued her. He had carried himself honorably, for a boy, and at least had some manners... for a boy. Argh, why was she still thinking about him!

Ravel sunk into her chair without a sound before signaling one of the attendants for something to drink. When she had wet her throat, she looked back at the screens to see Issei... the boy! The boy was kneeling in the crater where Siris had been retired. What is he doing?

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Simple," Issei answered. "None of the swords Kiba left behind are heavy enough for me to use effectively. With a heave, he tore his prize from the earth where it had nearly fused to the dirt.

Siris' dropped zweihander. While he wasn't particularly thrilled with wielding a weapon that had taken his best male friend from the game, he also had the objective sense to not pass up on a decent tool. He gave it a few swings before grunting, satisfied with its condition.

"If you're quite finished, we need to get up there." Akeno was now pointing to the new school building. On the roof, three figures stood at either end. Two heads of crimson and golden hair huddled together behind a red barrier, while the last figure sent streams of orange flame toward them. "I don't know how long they've been at it, but they can't hold out forever."

"Quite right." He sealed away the heavy blade before jumping out of the pit beside her. "Race you."

As they ran to the building, another blast of heat washed over the edge of the roof, followed by a cry of pain.

 _Rias' Bishop, retired._

"Don't wait for me, go!" Akeno cried. She knew he was keeping pace with her to be polite, but now really wasn't the time for him to be the perfect gentleman.

Issei didn't need any urging, extending his wings to the fullest, one downbeat was enough to launch him skyward. Another down stroke later, he was above the roof, just in time to see Raiser send another tongue of fire towards their King.

'Hell no.' He tucked his wings in and dropped, reaching Rias just before the magical attack. Thinking quickly, he grabbed Rias to his chest, causing her to squeak in surprise, and wrapped his wings around her, forming an impenetrable curtain against the wall of flames.

As the magic tickled at his senses, he took inventory of Rias' condition. Asia had done her work well, but there were serious injuries present. Rias was sporting several cuts and scrapes, major burns, and much of her clothing had been immodestly burned away, revealing a great deal. Raiser had seemingly aimed to humiliate her, tearing away her dignity and causing injury to her at the same time. His wings still taking the brunt of the attack, Issei unsealed his previously stored jacket as well as Ravel's Tear. Applying botht he Tear and draping the clothing over her shoulders, he held his King as they waited out the attack.

After a few moments, the heat subsided and Issei lifted his wings away to see Raiser angrily glaring at him. "Get out of the way boy."

"Don't feel like it." He jeered back. "I think I'm right where I need to be."

"Issei, step away," Rias had weakly buttoned up his jacket as best she could. "This is my fight."

"Rias, if you really want me to do so, then I shall. But you've been fighting this guy for a time and a half, that was with Asia supporting you." He ran a critical eye over her to see if he had missed any injuries. Seeing none, he continued in a gentler voice. "Remember why you reincarnated me. You revived me for a purpose, please let me do it."

Rias' eyes bore into his own. He saw fear, loss, anger, and desperation. But he also saw hope. Hope won out.

"Very well," Rias nodded as Akeno alighted next to them. "Eliminate him."

Issei smiled at her, but before he could say anything a mocking laugh resounded from the other side of the roof. "Ha, this boy may be a dragon, but he admitted to having a human mother. He's a filthy half-breed freak at best, raving monster at worst."

BA-BUMP

'Keep calm, you know he wants a rise out of you.'

"Nothing to say, low-class trash? I hope so, or at least I hope to hear you scream in frustration when I hurt you badly." Raiser seemed very assured of himself at the other end. "Resistant to my fire you might be, freak, but that won't stop me from overpowering you."

With that, Raiser lazily waved a hand and set loose another wave of orange flames. Trusting in Akeno and Rias to defend themselves, Issei charged ahead, grinning as the flames couldn't hurt him.

As Issei rushed towards the Yakitori, Raiser only spread his arms in victory. "Come on, trash. Nothing you do can hurt me."

"We'll see." Unsealing and equipping the zweihander, Issei grasped it with both hands and swung. Raiser didn't even bother to defend, merely letting the blade cut across his chest. For a moment, the damage looked severe until flames concealed the injury and restored his clothing to pristine levels.

"Stop trying, low-class. You can't win." Raiser took a deep breath, as if the effort was merely an annoying chore. "Or keep trying. Run yourself ragged. I am a Phenex, high-born devil and master of Fire and Wind! The dragons may have had their time, but now the skies belong to us and us alone! Us, the true rulers of air and flames!"

BA-BUMP

Issei nearly paused in his next attack, questioning what exactly he was feeling. Other than that, he didn't bother responding, merely dancing around the smug bastard. The entire time, his blade flickered in and out of view, skimming across Raiser and prompting a release of energy as his innate healing repaired the normally grievous attacks.

"I really must insist you stop this, freak. It is always like this with challengers." Raiser seemed lost in contemplation, letting Issei wail away on him like this as he enjoyed memories of his past victories. "If what you say about your time in Tartarus is true, convict, then you're not worth my time. However, understand this. The Phenex clan's immortality is absolute, a facet of reality. So tell me, what can you hope to do against me?" Raiser sneered as he was brought out of his last reverie when a shallow cut opened then was instantly closed on his cheek.

The demidrake stopped in front of the Phenex and stabbed the heavy sword into the ground. "Fine. If you must know, I was curious. I wanted to know how fast you can regenerate."

"Yes, yes, curiosity is the trademark of low-class devils like you. What's your point?"

"My point?" Issei let a feral grin cross over his face. "Now I know how fast you heal, I'm quite confident you'll lose."

"What! How dare~~GURK!" Raiser was cut off as Issei ignited the aura around his right fist and delivered a crushing blow to Raiser's ribs. One didn't need dragon's hearing to hear them nearly shatter. Raiser fell to the ground, gasping for breath, gritting his teeth in pain. "THE FUCK! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO! WHY DOES IT BURN!?"

Issei simply plopped down in front of the shrieking man, clearly trying patronize the higher-ranked devil. "There, there, the pain will go away eventually." He patted Raiser's face twice. "But right now, you have more pressing concerns." With that, he stood up, one hand on Raiser's collar to drag him back to his feet.

"ANSWER ME! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!"

"Shut up." One flaming fist later and Raiser's jaw was covered in burns, blood flowing freely from his lips. Issei had barely put any strength behind the blow, yet the Yakitori was screaming in agony.

"If you must know, then there is something you've overlooked. Just like how you thought I was human. It must be a pride thing, I can completely understand, but you've taken it farther than I ever could." At Raiser's burning glare, Issei finally acquiesced, lifting a palm to chest level and letting a flicker of white fire spring into existence. "I'm a fire-type dragon, yes. That's no great secret, more than half my race are firedrakes. But my unique flames are infused with a Holy attribute." Issei's feral grin grew even more. "High-class or not, Phenex healing or not, you are still a devil. And unless all sense of rhyme and reason abandons the world then my flames will always be a danger to you."

Raiser quit thrashing around to stare with pure fear at the dancing flame in the demidrake's hand. While seemingly insignificant, he could feel a chill run down his spine; he could sense the moment when demonic energy _died_ as it made contact with such power. So enthralled in the terror such energy had, he almost missed the dragon's next move. At the last possible moment, he tore his eyes from the other boy's hand and rolled off the edge of the roof, narrowly avoiding a boot to the face as Issei stomped down.

With a groan, the roof tiles and underlying supports gave way as Issei's attempted curbstomp demolished the roof beneath him, rather than severely damage the Yakitori's face. "Damn, I missed." Looking up, he saw that Raiser had grown wings of fire and was hurtling away to a safer distance. "Where are you going?"

"Raiser you coward!" Rias cried angrily. "You call yourself a man!"

"Let the Yakitori try to fly away, Rias. He may not realize it, but there's nowhere for him to hide here." Issei reassured her before tensing. Almost as an afterthought, he looked back at the girls, Akeno supporting Rias with one of her arms over her shoulder. "You two might want to put up a heat shield. Covering your ears and looking away might help too."

Without bothering to see if they followed through with the precaution, Issei tilted his head back and began to inhale, filling his lungs with as much air as he could. When he could breathe in no longer, he tensed, holding his breath for a few moments more. Finally, when he could bear it no longer, he threw his head forward and _roared_. A funnel of concussive sound, superheated air, and bright flames poured from his jaws in an unending torrent.

The spectacular result was a massive beam horizontal beam that stretched across the created battlefield. Everything in its path was immediately vaporized, the nearby surroundings bursting into flame from the sheer increase in temperature. All the while, Issei's chilling howl gripped at the hearts of those who heard it. Akeno and Rias felt a chill as they listened; those in the observation booth were also affected.

After a minute of maintained concentration, the flames began to die down as Issei began to run out of breath. He stooped, hands on knees to recuperate before observing the landscape.

Kuoh Academy, or at least the recreated version of it, had been almost utterly destroyed. A charred, deep furrow in the ground indicated the path that the flames had taken, leading from Issei's position on the roof all the way to the edge of the dimensional barrier. The old school building had been destroyed in the inferno, fires still blazing elsewhere the breath attack hadn't directly engulfed.

With most the battlefield destroyed or set ablaze, the message was clear. Issei could have executed the same attack at the beginning of the game before Raiser's peerage had left their base. That attack just now could have ended the game moments before it had even begun. Everyone could see it.

Considering that Raiser's retirement hadn't been announced, Issei sealed the zweihander, spread his wings again and took flight above the desolated grounds. After a few seconds of searching, he saw it: a concentrated half-dome of magical barriers just outside the direct path of his breath attack. Ah, that would do it, a heat shield to prevent himself from passing out, a primary barrier to protect from the stray energy roiling from the beam, and many more constructed in the coward's well-founded paranoia.

Raiser himself appeared physically undamaged, though his clothes were charred excessively. He seemed rather strange for someone that could have died were the enchantments of the game not in place. In fact, he was laughing rather hysterically.

"So this is the best you could do? You thought you could blow me away with a little bit of power!" The mad Devil conjured another ball of fire and threw it at the dragon. "You can't even aim straight!"

Issei ignored the jibe since the attack was more for show, and instead folded his wings completely away. Dropping out of the sky like a stone, he slammed into the ground where Raiser once stood.

The Phenex stopped running away, floating in place with another globe ready to throw. "WHERE ARE YOU HALF-BREED!?" His cries were answered in the form of a sound, cracking earth followed by a series of sizzling pops. Raiser spun in a full circle, failing to see the dragon, but soon found the source of the noise. From the crater where Issei had impacted, a series of spiderwebbing cracks appeared, as if someone was burrowing just below the surface. The cracks in ground glowed red as earth and stone were super-heated, the sizzling was the sound of the earth melting back together. And the tunneling ended right beneath him.

Before Raiser could react, the ground erupted as molten earth and debris were ejected everywhere. Issei leapt straight up into the air and delivered a heavy kick, complete with ghostly flames, to Raiser's midsection, causing him to be forced even higher outside of his own volition.

Without giving a single moment of respite, Issei grabbed Raiser's ankle and twisted, throwing the older boy back down to ground. While Raiser managed to catch himself before hitting the floor and prepared to deliver a punch of his own, Issei followed up with a dual blow to both shoulders, forcing the high-class to bend over. Without wasting any motion, Issei brought his knee up to smash into Raiser's face.

Bringing his leg high up, he leaned far back in an extraordinary show of flexibility that belied his size and build. Gripping the floor beneath him, minute cracks spreading from where he clutched the earth, now upside down, Issei spun his lower body to cause his other leg to deliver a last crushing blow to Raiser's already injured torso.

The force of sent the Yakitori through one of the few walls still standing, though Raiser retained enough momentum to cause another crater to form in the ground, causing the already screaming Phenex to cry out even louder. Those screams continued, even as Issei landed feet first on his chest.

"If you could keep your cries to a minimum, I'd appreciate it. Such howling could frighten the ladies and is unbecoming of a man." Issei smirked as his prey squirmed in the dirt to glare up at him. "Then again, if you stop, I guess I'm not doing my job right."

Raiser ceased his howls, though he grit his teeth and continued glaring at Issei with unbridled anger. "Filthy... dragon..."

BA-BUMP BA-BUMP

"Filthy?" Issei flicked at his shoulder, dislodging a piece of earth that clung to his shirt. "Battlefields often are. However, since I highly doubt you refer to present cleanliness at the moment," his boot stamped down on Raiser's right wrist, "then I shall ask you to remember something. Do you remember when we first met?" Raiser struggled to free his arm, clawing with his other to pry and scratch. "With the Lady Grayfia as my witness, I made you a promise. Touch my master again, and I'll take your arm." With a flash, the zweihander was summoned to his hand again. "I do so make a point to keep my promises."

The blade dropped, neatly severing Raiser's pinned arm just below the shoulder. Almost immediately, flames surged to heal the wound but Issei was faster. Gathering his energy around his free hand, he forcibly grasped the stump and surged, white flames coming forth. The Yakitori screamed again, louder than ever before as his wound was simultaneously cauterized shut and damaged even further.

Issei removed his hand, extinguishing his flames and smelling two familiar presences approaching, put out a few others nearby with a thought. Within moments, Akeno and Rias appeared behind him.

"Nicely done Issei," Rias' overjoyed voice rang out.

"Thanks, but you two need to get clear." Issei was rather annoyed now, their presence meant he had to be more selective over how he applied his abilities. "I can't use my flames to the full extent when there's friendlies nearby."

"Relax, you've beaten him." Rias' self-discipline was the only thing preventing her from doing a little dance. "He's no threat."

"That is where you're wrong!"

Issei didn't hesitate, extending his wings and throwing himself into the line of fire between the girls and the bastard. While the flames and heat didn't hurt at all, the concussive force behind the blast nearly sent him crashing into those he was trying to protect.

Once the attack dispersed, they three teenagers saw Raiser shakily floating in the air. He looked horrible, covered in burns as he was. His once spotless attire was chock full of holes, courtesy of heat and impacts, and his remaining arm was pressed tight against his injured ribs.

"You... freak... you've hurt me..." Raiser managed to grit out between clenched teeth. "I didn't expect this... but you should have remembered... hellfire is still MINE to command. Yours is Holy, yes..." The Phenex coughed again before painfully straightening, "but perhaps you would have been better suited to use Holy water instead."

"I guess then I'll have to keep hitting you until you drop into the dirt." Issei's right fist slammed into his open left palm, white fire at the ready, though it was visibly subdued in his master's presence. "It's only a matter of time until you retire, just give up now. You're flames have no effect on me, while the reverse is true. And if I'm being honest, your hand-to-hand skills are in dire need of help."

"Skill and power will only take one so far, brat. My power is fueled by my desires! And there is nothing, NOTHING, that I desire more than to have Rias Gremory submit herself to me in our marriage bed." The foul man licked the damaged flesh of his lips and laughed. "For that dream if nothing else, I shall continue to fight you, filthy dragon!"

BA-BUMP BA-BUMP BA-BUMP

Issei's eyes widened in recognition but kept his features contained. He needed to keep the Phenex talking; he needed more insults. "Fight, but not win. You can't defeat a dragon, even on your best day. It doesn't matter how strong you become from your perverse intentions you can't overpower me. Besides, dragons don't approve of loveless marriage, arranged or not. That is truth for all of us as a species, so I'll have to retire you on principle!"

"DRAGONS ARE ENDANGERED! DRAGONS ARE WEAK! YOUR TIME IS OVER!" Raiser was frothing at the mouth now. "TO HELL WITH YOUR TRADITIONS, YOUR GOOD INTENTIONS! FILTHY BEASTS, THE LOT OF YOU! WHEN RIAS IS MY WIFE, MY FIRST ORDER WILL BE TO MAKE HER WATCH AS I BREAK YOU! YOU SHALL BE MINE TO COMMAND AS WELL!"

BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP!

The demidrake frowned, the smirked at the familiar sensation. He bent down to retrieve the zweihander, keeping his eyes on the Phenex the entire time. "Really, I'll be your slave? Hardly!" He scoffed. "Sorry to break it to you, but there's only two beings in this world I'd take orders from, and seeing that you are not Rias Gremory nor the Vanishing Dragon I have no obligation to serve you!"

Raiser paled at that last authority figure. "W-what did you say?!"

With a grin, Issei brought the zweihander down in a motion that would impale the earth before him. "BALANCE... BREAK!"

The world exploded in a blinding flash. Rias and Akeno stumbled back, covering their eyes to protect themselves from the blinding light. Raiser nearly fell out of the sky, falling a few meters while covering his face as well. Even with their sight temporarily robbed, all three heard the final words.

 **(Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!)**

When the overwhelming brightness faded, everyone watching, whether it be in person, the observation room, or tapped streaming device, was treated to the sight of an impressive figure. Gleaming white plate mail, blue gems embedded in its surface, gold spiked-pauldrons, a segmented tail between the shoulders, and four wings, one pair of shining scales and another of glowing energy. An imposing helm resembling a spiked crown adorned Issei's head, while his face was covered with equally detailed faceplate. The armored dragon stood stock-still, with both claws on the pommel of the massive sword. While the dust settled and the light faded, still Issei did not move, appearing to be as lifeless as a statue.

 **(That was a dirty move, brat. Using the Phenex' insults to lure me out like that. What would have happened had I not answered?)**

Issei laughed, "I suppose I would have made a fool of myself in front of the whole Underworld. But I was rather sure you'd come. Your pride far exceeds my own, and there was no way you'd stand by and watch as the Yakitori speak as he pleased."

 **(Hmph. Well played, brat.)** Albion gave a growl of approval. **(Perhaps you're learning after all. And I see you've made progress since our last discussion.)**

The demidrake winced as he felt Albion sift through his memories none-too-gently. "We have much to talk about."

 **(Indeed, though our argument can be continued later. For now, I have an order for you.)**

"Oh? You've never given me orders before."

 **(Then consider this one of the few I shall ever give. This little bird believes he is a Lord of the Skies, yet I think he has hardly left the nest. It seems he has decided to ignore or even forget our kind ruled long before God created the first Lucifer.)** Albion growled again. **(Remind him.)**

"W-w-what trickery is this?!" Raiser screamed. "How? HOW?"

"I thought I made myself clear before." Issei now moved, pulling the sword from the earth and placing it over his back, where the tail coiled around it, holding it in place with the hilt just over his shoulder. "I already said it, my mother was human; you even commented on it yourself, though in a rather vulgar, rude form. Perhaps, I should formally introduce myself."

Issei then lowered his hands to his sides. In his fists, two gouts of flame emerged before appearing as ghostly duplicates of the solid zweihander. The armor on his back split, allowing his scaled wings to store away. "My name is Issei Hyoudou. Dragon-human hybrid, Holy Fire wielder, wrongly-imprisoned Tartarus survivor, current White Dragon Emperor, yet most importantly, RIAS GREMORY'S PAWN!"

If anything had shocked or surprised Raiser that day, nothing had a greater impact than the last word had. His expression fell into hopelessness as he whimpered, "You're a Pawn?"

"Eight Pieces, four of them mutated," the Dragon Emperor chuckled. He threw both swords at Raiser before disappearing in a flash. Those watching could see nothing more than a streak of light as it flashed around the battlefield, dazzling them with brilliance.

Raiser managed to evade both projectiles and spun in circles, trying to get a bead on the flight-crazy dragon, only to cry out in pain as the demidrake slammed into his back. With a loud boom, an explosion of Holy fire emanated from the collision point, then again some distance away.

"What's wrong, Raiser! Don't tell me that 'master of fire and wind' title was just for show!"

The cycle repeated, each explosion another link in the chain of Holy attacks, each connected by the beam of light that was the speeding Issei punching at the defenseless Raiser. The series of detonations punctuated each blow and occurred so fast, that it appeared that a constellation had been drawn in the sky in an instant. As the explosions continued, it was revealed that their placement wasn't random but instead revealed a rather tasteful depiction of the Gremory rose.

Upon completion of the sigil, the beam of light fell back to earth, once again cratering the desolated school grounds. At the center, Raiser lay on his back covered with injuries, while Issei stood above him, blocking most of Raiser's field of vision. "Are we done here?"

Raiser immediately started gibbering, twitching and mumbling incoherently. An end was put to this as Issei's armored fist crashed into the ground next to the Phenex' ear. Now dead silent, the Phenex could only watch horrified as Issei's claw wrapped around his throat and yanked him to eye level. The helmet shimmered before disappearing, leaving Issei's cold expression visible.

"You've lost Phenex. Learn to live with it. If you disagree, then face me again someday and I'll use _Divide_ on you. After that, I'll use Promotion. Survive that, and maybe I'll fully unleash the power of one of the Ten Strongest. I'd like to see you come back from _that_."

Issei made to drop him, but the other dragon present had other ideas. **(Hold, Issei. I will have my say. Little bird...)** Raiser perked up as a half-measure of indignation. **(Consider yourself lucky. You mocked my host for the crime of being born half-human, yet it is because he is such a hybrid that he is most compatible to truly wield my power. You ridicule him for time unjustly spent in the most brutal conditions the supernatural has to offer, yet he thrived. He took the worst possible situation and for ten years turned it to his advantage. An innocent child was thrown into the darkness, the Strongest White Dragon Emperor the world will ever see clawed his way out. He never brought more strength than absolutely necessary against you or your servants.)**

 **(As a race, we have killed for lesser insults. Count yourself fortunate that Issei has a kinder heart than I do.)** Taking this as his cue, Issei dropped the trance-like Phenex where he collapsed, legs unable to support himself. The Phenex had fainted, and began to glow.

 _Raiser Phenex has retired. Rias Gremory is the victor._

* * *

"Well, that was a surprise." Sirzechs quipped. Both his father and Lord Phenex were staring at the screens as if they couldn't believe their eyes, while Venelana looked extremely cheerful. Lady Phenex was still composed as ever, though to his amusement, Ravel appeared entranced with the figure on the monitors.

Once the White Dragon Emperor had been revealed, all back up cameras and sensors for the Rating Game had been activated, everyone trying to get a good shot of the reincarnated Longinus-wielder. Such an event was bound to become headline material; this was the first time in the history of the Evil Pieces that a Longinus had been successfully revived into Devil society. The first, well it had been announced to the public that it had been attempted, though it had taken a great amount of time and effort on both his and Serafall's part to ward off any press. Last thing anyone needed was the media getting a statement on what had happened last time.

Regardless, because of the grand reveal, multiple monitors now reflected the Pawn in greater detail. Ravel's attention was specifically drawn to a still frame, where the boy still had the sword buried point-first into the ground with four wings displayed. Yes, four wings. It was a relative novelty in the Underworld after all; multiple pairs only manifested in blood relatives of the original Maou, and they had all but vanished nearly a millennia ago.

Still though, the whole affair had turned out better than he could have planned. If he was honest with himself, he had thought that Rias really didn't stand a chance, though he had argued for the sub-clause so that she could at least have a say in the manner. And she had gone and turned all expectations upside down in classic fashion. Sirzechs hummed to himself as he looked at the photo. Tartarus survivor eh? Well that explains the paperwork she had brought to him for political asylum, he had barely glanced over it seeing that she had weaponized that cute expression since childhood. He was still curious, how had she secured a dragon's loyalty? If she could do that, then she was stronger than he gave her credit.

He was drawn from his thoughts, when Ravel picked herself up and stormed out, presumably to see her brother and his Peerage. Oh well, that was a shame. He quite liked Ravel, good head on her shoulders that one. Good idea as well.

"Mother," he leaned behind her, tapping her shoulder for attention. "I'm going to go and congratulate Rias before the press mobs her. Can you cover for me?"

Venelana looked to see Layla Phenex wearing an equally bemused expression. Both their husbands were still completely gobsmacked by the final outcome of the game. "Yes, that shouldn't be too much trouble. Go, tell your sister we're both proud of her."

Sirzechs did a little jig after the door shut behind him, now free of judgmental parents or would-be relatives. Still lost in the clouds, he strode off to where the system would magically teleport Rias and her two remaining servants. This was looking to be a great day!

* * *

This was a horrible day! First Raiser is hurt badly by that boy with fire, their own element, and then the boy is also a half-dragon with a dragon-type Longinus!

'This can't be any worse.' Ravel thought to herself. 'Big brother nearly died!' She frowned after that, remembering that Raiser did technically bring it upon himself. First by taunting the dragon when they first met, then by continuing to do so even after the dragon had used his Holy element. It was lucky that Phenex clan members had high resistance to fire, so that the damage was minimized. She shuddered to think what would have happened if the Dragon Emperor had used Holy water instead.

'I shouldn't have given him the Tear,' she realized. 'Then Gremory would have retired earlier before the dragon got to Raiser.' Ravel's analytical mind began to rationalize and understand where their strategy had gone wrong, and after several minutes came to one conclusion: nothing would have changed. The presence of a dragon on the battlefield was unprecedented, no one could have prepared for that. Especially since there wasn't anything out of…

Ravel cursed herself for not realizing it sooner. She had evaluated the Gremory peerage and found their obvious skills lacking. Now though, much made sense. The daughter of a cadre and a dragon with barely any demonic energy. Rias' aces. And since the Heavenly Dragon had backed the outlandish Tartarus tale, then that would have been the perfect place to learn to conceal his true abilities and avoid execution.

At that last thought, she froze. Execute the dragon? Such a thought filled her with revulsion. Why? Why was she even thinking of that? He hadn't done anything wrong, he even looked very much the part of the knight in shining armor. Unbidden, bedtime stories and fairy tales of her childhood came to the forefront of her thoughts, and she blushed when she superimposed the boy… Issei… into those stories.

Ravel shook her head as if to discourage her from any fanciful thoughts. It was time to see her brother. Opening the door of the infirmary, she found the rest of the Peerage, everyone was present and those that were capable of moving were gathered around Raiser's bedside.

Isabela saw her and made room for her. Before she could see her brother, the Rook grabbed her arm. "Careful," she whispered. "He hasn't said anything we can understand. I think he's still in shock about losing."

Ravel looked around to see downcast expressions, a complete reversal of the joy and enthusiasm that they had before the game. "I think we all are."

Isabela shrugged and moved away, Ravel taking her place.

Raiser sat on the bed, heavily bandaged. His arm had been reattached, though there were still signs of red showing through the white linen and the formerly-severed arm was twitching slightly. He was staring off into space, lips moving though she couldn't hear anything legible.

"Big brother?" Ravel shook his other arm. "Are you alright?"

She was slightly terrified when Raiser turned to face her, still whimpering. His gaze passed over her blankly, as if he didn't even realize she was there. Reading his lips, she understood what he was fearfully repeating over and over, even if no one could hear.

 _Dragon_.

* * *

"Well. That was fun." Azazel closed the laptop and propped his feet on the table. "I'll have to find a way to catch the re-runs. The live stream is good and all, but I want the edited one, I need greater detail on that armor."

"Already analyzing another Longinus?" Baraqiel rumbled. "One unruly dragon is quite enough, don't you think?"

"Red's not really my color, hurts the eyes. White on the other hand, white reminds me of Heaven in a way."

Baraqiel stood up as Azazel began writing down as many details in the armor as he could remember. Letting the Governor General be for now, he looked around in concern.

"Vali?"

* * *

After Grayfia's final announcement, Issei found himself inside another teleportation circle. It deposited him in some kind of chamber, a waiting room. Akeno and Rias were already there. He looked around, trying to find the source of his confusion before tapping his armor. "You're kidding me."

"What?" Rias asked, stepping forward to observe him.

"I've been jumping through those glowing circles, getting nauseous for my trouble, and the solution was to wear the ScaleMail through the trip." Issei snorted. "Talk about poor luck."

"That's not the only thing that needs to be discussed." Akeno was on his other side now. "When were you going to tell us that you had a Longinus?"

"I… I wasn't sure how to tell you."

"It doesn't sound that difficult." Rias sighed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Issei hesitated for a moment before telling them what they needed to know and little more. He explained that the only reason he stood a chance in Tartarus was through secrecy and discretion, using the experience Albion had given him to apply in real life. The escape process, though he left out his use of Senjutsu and Kuroka. He told them that he hadn't been able to access Divine Dividing since the first nightmare a month ago nor contact Albion since then.

"…And I guess I didn't want to get your hopes up." Issei breathed. "I didn't mean to keep it a secret this long, it's just that… things got out of control."

Rias nodded, lost in thought. "Well, all things considered, it worked out in the end. Though I didn't expect you to literally be the shining Knight and Dragon simultaneously. First things first though… you kept your promise."

"You were still awake~~" Issei's surprise that she actually remembered his promise was overshadowed when she reached up to grasp his face and pulled him into a searing kiss. Instantly, his mind was overcome with the sensation. Mindful of her well being, he dispelled the ScaleMail, letting the forgotten zweihander clatter to the floor and was about to step back, citing his relationship with Akeno when something odd happened.

Being familiar with out-of-body experiences, courtesy of immersion into his predecessor's memories, he felt three abnormal things at once. He could feel how soft Rias was as she pressed against him. That was nothing special, since they were _his_ sensations. What struck him as odd was that there were two additional sets of sensory input with additional emotions.

While hazy, he could identify one as sheer happiness and the other set as both surprise and betrayal. They were coming from two different people, and with a jolt, he began to understand. As Rias suddenly jerked herself away, he passively used Senjutsu to do something he had never bothered to try, to see his own life force.

Seen only by him, from his chest floated two tendrils of pure white energy. Dynamically flowing, they spiraled and overlapped constantly, a symphony of intrinsic motion. The best he could describe it was a river that spiraled in all three dimensions and yet flowed equally in both directions. One end was connected to Rias' bosom, its sister embedded in Akeno's.

'What the~~ I-I…'

(Both of them! As in more than one!) Albion's shocked voice sounded out from the back of his mind. (Is there anything normal about you?)

Issei's shock at this new revelation was interrupted by a slight cough. Seeing both Rias and Akeno's eyes had widened at something behind him, he turned to see a newcomer behind him. Wearing rather formal decorative robes, he appeared to be someone of authority. What set him on guard was that the man before him had red hair that only one other person he knew had. Considering his lifelong lack of luck, this could only be a superdevil, the Devil King Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias' older…

(It was nice knowing you kid.)

* * *

 **AN: PLEASE READ/REVIEW/ENJOY! ALSO, I HAVE IMPORTANT NEWS!**

 **Well, I made a promise. Time to own up to it. I will leave the story/pairing description unchanged until the next update.**

 **Romantic interests/harem girls: Rias and Akeno as main girls, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Kuroka, and maybe, just maybe Rossweisse and/or Irina.**

 **I may have just upset some of you with my selection; some of you have been pushing for Ophis, Raynare, even Artemis. If you really wanted to see someone added or removed, you'd better be able to make a convincing argument far beyond "She's my favorite!" and be able to rationally convince me to make a change. And even then I have the final say.**

 **Now, in regards to my update schedule, I've been asked to announce a set series of dates when I can post new chapters. Since the one who asked me even if he/she was a little rude about it (you know who you are!), is probably not the only one curious as to when I update, here it is.**

 **I have this story outlined to just after volume 12 of the light novels. That's the good news. The bad news is that I only update once I have fully edited and revised each chapter to support / remain compliant with that outline. This means that the process can take as little as two days (the difference between the first three chapters) and three-four weeks (the usual delay). However, considering that the end-of-term exams at university are just around the corner, the next few chapters may be a little slower in coming, and anything I write will definitely not have the same word count I've been aspiring to in the this and the previous updates.**

 **Just a heads up and explanation as to why I might not update frequently in the coming weeks/month. If I disappear for a time, its not on HIATUS, it's just taking me a little longer than normal to get quality work done.**

 **Next time: Repercussions and ramifications of many different kinds**


	14. Requests

_DragonKingNatsu_ – To each his own pace, I have a dream but it will take time. I think you update your stories faster, so you may have me beat there. Thanks for the interest; I particularly enjoyed writing Raiser in both chapters. When in doubt, channel Draco Malfoy.

 _Guest_ (sona/asia) – Well thought out arguments, though I'm leaning towards keeping Asia and denying Sona. While the reasons are certainly attractive enough, I'm not comfortable writing a character attraction that really hasn't been developed one-on-one in any of the novels, therefore I really don't have a firm grasp on the would-be relationship for Sona. And yes, while Asia is deterrent for more ecchi moments, she means well and is one of the few non-violent types in the series. Removing her would unbalance the possible moral choices that present themselves later. You're still in luck though; you've gotten me doubting myself on dismissing Sona outright.

 _Zeus501_ – I can't wait either.

 _War historian_ – Glad you enjoy it! Personally, I was listening to Fairy Tail's Dragon Force.

 _Animefortin95_ (ch3) – If you've read this far then you'll know that isn't the case.

 _Heroman626_ – Artemis is one of the virgin goddesses for a reason. While I said I won't write OC's, I won't make mythical figures so ooc that she ignores one of her defining traits, even for the sake of repentance.

 _the unsung antihero_ – guess randomly, you never know

 _The Ultimate Balance Chaos_ – Glad you enjoyed it, yes, pity Issei

 _titanium8p_ – Glad to hear it, and while I don't know if squealing is what I'd do, I'm glad to hear I can elicit that outcome!

 _Hadrian371_ – Thanks, will keep them coming!

 _RSlayer99_ – Message me and we'll talk.

 _BANZAIKEN_ – THANKS!

 _JMK2_ – I'm optimistic about their future, but it's still on the fence. All I can say is that I'm well aware that flames are inbound after introductions are made.

 _SeerKing_ – Glad to see you around, input is noted. Thanks again!

 _Kirinthor_ – You and me both, Ophis in a harem while as a child just makes my skin crawl

 _Kenshin12_ – glad to hear that people understand my limits. Thanks!

 _Notasavior_ – glad to hear from you again! Hhmm, Tiamat. Most certainly not. I'm trying to keep the age difference between everyone involved realistic. Just like real relationships, it's kinda creepy when someone really old is dating someone really young. I've already written that the Legendary Dragons exited before creation, that would be cradle robbing at its finest.

 _Uchiha Rai_ – Nice to know that I'm exceeding expectations!

 _Reemikz_ – Vali doesn't have Divine Dividing, but read again. I hope I made it clear that he has the Boosted Gear instead, and has had time to master it, unlike Issei while he was imprisoned.

 _Conquest95_ – Happy to hear you liked it. As for the girls, I think my writing supports when I say that I favor Akeno and Rias most.

 _IronWolfe_ **–** I've been placing hints and subtle ideas since chapter 1! Glad to see that people have been paying attention! And we'll see the results real soon.

 _NAFNAF509_ – Thanks again as always!

 _Guest_ – Thank you, and yes, Vali and Issei have switched Sacred Gears.

 _Patriota1993_ – STILL WRITING!

 _firestarter09_ – thanks, will do!

 _Thunder dragon_ – read on

 _LordxSesshomaru_ – Thank you and understood milord. However, that is an order that I may not be able to follow…

 _DasChinButton_ – Oh, there will be a father-son moment. Several in fact. Good luck on your finals too!

 _Torturer-of-souls_ – Yes, she's a Legendary but for many reasons I'm shying away from using her as a love interest. In this story she'll be more of a little sister like in canon.

 _Liars-by-Red_ – Thank you for being reasonably and understanding!

 _Valv_ – Thanks a lot! Glad to see that people appreciate my choices!

 _Xerozzuro_ – My writing process is part of the reason why I take so long haha. So much detail lengthens update delays.

 _Kidstandout_ – Rant or no rant, I read and respond to all reviews. I'm glad that I've somehow redeemed the AU concept for you in anyway. I also have never been a fan of self-inserts (hence why I won't use OCs), but will use several mythical figures, doing my best to portray their myths and legends into personality as best I can. I did say it starts as AU before canon timeline, there will be changes to characters and events in my own fashion, but I don't see that as an excuse to 180 personalities or significant happenings. Thank you again for reading, hope you continue to enjoy!

 _DragonLordZipti_ – Ophis will not be in the harem. Rest assured, the thought doesn't sit well with me. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, here's hoping you enjoy this one as well.

 _Draco7347_ – Just wait a little longer!

 _xXBlackDragonXx_ – ROFL

 _betafish123_ – No, keeping an age difference of 2-3 years between Issei and any of his interests. So no one older than Kuroka or Rossweisse.

 _Epicweaver_ – Will do my best to write as to the best of my ability and fulfill that tsundere expectation

 _Belamy20_ – Glad to see you've caught up, and did he really give away anything? Promotion, Divide, Holy Fire, all things that one could expect from a PAWN, wielder of Divine DIVIDING, and a DRAGON. His Tartarus backstory aside, nothing's really been exposed.

* * *

Sorry guys, but as you're hopefully aware, this isn't an update. Well, not the one that you really want. But as much as it pains me, there're some things I need to say.

67

Let that number sink in. Now, while it doesn't really have any meaning to you, to me it's quite different. Since uploading the last chapter (week and a half), I've received 67 different messages, mostly PMs and a handful of reviews, specifically requesting for me to write my story in a way that complies with what they've suggested. Most are rather polite, others not so much. And that isn't even counting the other similar notifications from all the previous updates.

Now, I know I've been asking for feedback from you guys. In a way, I'm flattered. As of writing this, I've got 560 favs, 660 follows, and I don't know where to begin with how many total hits this story has gotten since I first started back in June. However, and I know this is bad form for FF chapter policy, I need to get something off my chest and posting this in a chapter seems to be the best way to get everyone's attention.

I started writing this story as a way for me to think, how COULD the story be if some things changed. I never intended to write a story of how I demand things MUST BE. I do not mean to rant, but this story was and still is something for me to be creative with the glorious ecchi toy box we've been provided.

Anyone can find a story where Issei has both Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, where Issei is one of the Strongest 10 beings, where he's perverted or not, trained by Great Red, self-inserts, OCs aplenty, harem or not, lover of Ophis, King of the underworld, and so on. There are plenty, and while I haven't spent much time perusing crossover sections there could be even more. Scratch that, Naruto x-overs are a given so it's a certainty there's more.

I won't take the standard, textbook, cookie-cutter mold and apply it here. I admit it would be so much easier. You'd get larger chapters, almost weekly updates; I'd get higher review counts and increased hits. But if I did that, then I'd be walking away from the standards and eventual goals I set for myself when I first started drafting this concept. I don't want that, and I have to hope that you don't either.

Knowing this, I have to clarify a few things. I've always responded to your reviews/PMs, which will never change. It's the only way I've got to figure out whether my writing is getting better or not, interaction with my admittedly limited audience. That being said, review, comment away, but please don't ask me to leave the road less taken by sending me major plot suggestions. I'm asking for honest feedback on what I've written, not forced dictation for what I haven't even started. I've got this outlined to volume 12, and some of your suggestions overlap nicely with what I've got planned already. Make no mistake, I've taken time to think about where this is going and many of you are spot on with what I have in mind, but the sad reality is that more often than not the idea doesn't work well with my outline.

On a less cathartic note, I've gotten a lot of input since revealing what Isse's love life looks like. I've gotten a lot of suggestions and well-thought out explanations for why I should add/remove any character. While this kind of feedback I appreciate, I feel I need to set some ground rules:

First, age limit. You don't see toddlers dating senior citizens. As absurd as the equivalent comparison might sound, asking me to pair Ophis, Tiamat, Gabriel, Venelana, Serafall, Penemue, and/or Grayfia with Issei is equally ridiculous. I've already written that the Legendary's have been around since before creation, and the others are at least several centuries old, possibly millenia. Plus Grayfia's married to Sirzechs Lucifer, so I'm not gonna go anywhere near that. And while Ophis appears and acts like a child, she is anything but. With such an age difference, what would Issei have in common with them? Love of Oppai? Get real, that won't fly here. I've even gotten a request to revive Shuri. For those who wondered why I kept the romantic outlook hidden until ch13, this is one of the major reasons why.

In short, Kuroka and Rossweisse and maybe Raynare would be the oldest characters I'd accept; Kunou would be the youngest I'd ever consider, and that's a big if. That relationship if I ever visit it would require maybe a few years time skip. Beyond that, any girl within that age range is fair game with acceptable reason.

Second, ancient mythology. Open a history book and understand that Artemis and Athena are Virgin Goddesses. There's no love life for them, period. I'm not going to warp mythically-accepted personalities for the purpose of giving Issei an even larger harem, not even for the reason 'to make it up to him'. While I might add/alter significant events to suit DxD history and backstory, don't expect gods and goddesses to act ooc.

To wrap this up, while I appreciate every one of you that reads my work or takes the time to leave a thoughtful comment, I have to take a stance on this. I don't mean to rant, I sincerely don't mean to, but I've put too much time into researching mythology and outlining a meaningful story, complete with realistic scenarios, to jump ship. Will I lose some of you guys after you read this, most likely. I'd be surprised if some didn't drop the story now because they don't like my message, or its tone. But for those who've faithfully kept up so far, please... Many of you have told me time and again that you enjoy my story because it feels real, feels unique. Please trust me to maintain that quality, trust me to finish my own work.

Thank you for your patience, till next time

G1Splicer


	15. Healing the Soul

**Thank you everyone for being patient as I worked on this, and thank you to all of you for supporting me with the details mentioned in the last chapter. Some day I might delete it, get the chapter headings and numbers synced up again, but we'll see. Thanks again, love you guys!**

Snorlax Motive – That's completely up to the individual, and having read several Sekirei fics where the main gets 10+ Sekirei I'm inclined to agree. Either way, the pairings are still unlikely to change barring any outstanding argument.

Duke drake – Thanks for understanding!

berilium – Age is probably a poor choice, what I mean is experience. While yes, relationships like that work, as odd as they are sometimes, I can't find a way to properly write such a relationship with such a gap and nothing in common. Either way, thanks for being professional! Hail Hydra! *Falls out of window*

Guest – Thank you!

Digifan47 – Kuroka will return in time, but thanks!

Pokeman12023 – Positive reinforcement has gone a long way. Thanks for the kind words, friend.

DragonKingNatsu – Will I ever be rid of them? No, even for the Requests I got hate reviews. However, it's for the sake of those who genuinely enjoy that I'm groundbreaking here that keeps me going. Thanks for the kind words!

SeerKing – Thanks for the kind encouragement. Best wishes with your work as well.

The Ultimate Balance Chaos – Thanks a lot!

Rias Hater – I have to be fair and answer your review, but if I'm going to be honest, if you're trying to leave an impression, then I'd suggest using a different anonymous name. With some notable exceptions, guest reviews are listened to and addressed, but I'm not going to finish reading hate messages after the first line with such a name.

EpicWeaver – Will do my best to keep up with all three points! Haters gotta hate, right?

ZenithTempest – I continue to hope that I refrain from disappointing anyone.

Uchiha Rai – Non-conforming should be the mark of aspiring writers. Thanks for the support!

JMK2 – Will do!

T-B-R – As always, thank you for the kind words!

Kidstandout – Thank you reader-kun, this author is grateful for your praise

ItsFytos – Keeping it professional as best I can, thanks for the love and support!

Guest – Wow, points for longest guest review. Well, to put it out there whoever you are, thank you for the kind encouragement!

Zeus501 – From you? Not at all. While I have incorporated suggestions, the message was more addressed to those continually requesting certain things to happen regardless of my explanations There's a fine line between feedback and demands, you sir have graciously acknowledged it, and I thank you for it.

Noasavior – Here it is and thanks!

Xerozzuro – Will do, thanks!

Guest – Thank you!

Talonjay – my apologies, hope this will tide you over

Firestarter09 – same here

The-dragon-ninja – Thanks you for the well-thought support. And personally, if you take the time to leave a name then I'm not concerned with you having accounts or not.

The Composcreator – Irina will be more involved, though I can't promise she'll be more romantically invested. Right now the safest thing is to assume that she'll stick around for canon and take part in some original content as well, hows that sound?

Chronostorm – It was a rather annoying series of events, tough it's thankfully died down. As for Serafall, I'm sticking to canon in that she's just about the same age as Sirzechs and the other Maou and considering the ages of some of Sirzech's peerage I'm inclined to believe they're at least a millennia older. I'll work out exact dates later. I won't deny that Grayfia's hot and all, but I agree, she goes best with Sirzechs.

CloneKiller187 – Thanks for the wise advice!

Tsukune08 – My deepest apologies for the letdown, I'll do my best to not do so again. Artemis may be one of the fairer deities, but that doesn't mean she's a shining paragon. Several myths refer to men turned into deer or other prey because they had the misfortune to see her bathe. Amends are in the works, but I don't think I'll write deities in such a way that humanizes them.

Scorez – Thanks and will do!

Conquest95 – Thanks for the love and support as usual. I feel the same way with the cheating theme, it's kinda pathetic. My apologies for getting your hopes up last time, it wasn't the intention to disappoint like that.

Pawnofriasgremory – We'll see. Still not sure how, and no promises but I'll keep the pairing in mind

Mike Kromer – Reap what you sow, simple concept that two idiots don't understand

RSlayer99 – Will do, I do intend to have lemons but only to further the plot, not replace it. Thanks again!

Guest – Glad you liked it, hope you enjoy!

TheShogun – 10/10! Thanks!

Slydino – Thanks for the support! As for Ophis, she will be interested in Issei's power like in canon but that doesn't mean necessarily imply there's anything beyond that. Even in canon, she's a mascot and doesn't seem to fully comprehend romance nor consider trying things with Issei. Either way, I won't have to deal with that until maybe vol 6 so in a while. Thanks again!

Douglas654 – Thank you for the kind words!

PussyMagnet – He'll show up, though not in the way anyone expects. I will ask that you keep Ryuu questions to a minimum, as I don't want to give anything away quite yet. Hope you understand.

Thorvaiso - Glad to hear that my story is on par with what I recall to be OC driven fics. Thank you!

Valv – TRUTH!

* * *

Disclaimer: See 1st Chapter

* * *

" " – Speech

' ' – Thoughts

 _Communications/memories/locations_

( ) – Albion, mental

 **( ) – Albion, speaking**

* * *

 **Just a reminder that this is a DxD story that is also rated M. It wouldn't be DxD otherwise. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Healing the Soul**

"So, let me get this straight. Rias, our master Rias, kissed you. And you also have the great misfortune to be seen by her older brother, the strongest Devil ever."

"Yes, that happened."

"How are you still here?" Kiba's voice agitated some of the other patients in his ward, prompting a passing nurse to glare at the two.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Issei, still shaking from his ordeal, was abnormally pale. Considering that Kiba's injury, a massive gouge that had damaged several major organs, was nearly fully recovered, from a bystander's view perhaps their positions should be reversed.

"You mind telling me what happened?"

* * *

" _Let me make this clear. I let Rias make her own decisions. And I certainly can't fault her for attraction to her servants, my wife became my Queen. But let me be clear, so long as Rias is happy, I'll let it be. But if she begins to regret, begins to cry, you're the first one I look for."_

 _A being of monstrous power had teleported him outside the waiting room. Composed of nothing but pure energy, the Father of Lies shed his guise as a man and was standing before him. For the first time ever, Issei let go of every restriction, every self-imposed limit to allow his own presence to compete, yet still there was no contest._

" _Are we clear." It was not a question but rather a command._

* * *

Kiba began to seriously consider calling a nurse. Issei's face had frozen in an expression of abject terror. "Hello? Anyone home?" He leaned over to wave a hand over Issei's face but before he could the demidrake caught his arm at the wrist.

"Don't do that. And… thanks, I guess."

"Don't mention it. So, I assume that you got an epic talking-down, and then got dropped off here?"

"Yeah, in the reception area. Tried to find the others but with no luck. The only reason I found you is cause no one else here smells like metal."

"I'll take that as a compliment," the Knight grinned. "I don't know where the others are, but I'm sure they're somewhere in the wings. Go on and find them, I should be cleared to go within the hour or so, I'll catch up then."

Issei nodded and lightly punched Kiba's shoulder in acknowledgment. Before he could get far though, Kiba asked, "Your Longinus. You were going to tell us, right?"

"Absolutely." Issei declared without hesitation. "It wasn't my intention to wait this long though."

"Relax, I completely understand," Kiba smiled. "Get going already."

Issei smirked and mock-saluted before leaving Kiba's room. While he had been smiling and up beat for Kiba's benefit, now that he was on his own, he had another conversation to continue.

(Perhaps you should sit down somewhere. There is still much to discuss.)

Deciding to humor Albion, Issei found an unoccupied chair outside another ward and settled down, preparing himself for another lecture. At least this time he wouldn't be too terrified to speak his own mind.

(Now. Both of them?)

'I guess you've missed a lot. I really could have used your advice in the past month you know?'

(Sure looks that way.) Albion was quiet for a long time as he composed his own thoughts. (And? What will you do about it?)

'What is there really for me to do? Complete the bond? I don't even know how to do that, you certainly haven't filled me in on that, and even if I knew, I don't really know if I could go through with it.'

(Why hesitate? You have something to cherish, something that's yours now. I daresay you've earned some happiness in your life.)

'It's just… both of them? Is that even possible?' Issei dropped his head into his hands, trying and failing to stave off the headache that seemed to rival that of post-Promotion. 'I thought dragons can only bond to one person!'

(That… may not be necessarily true.) The Legendary Dragon hesitantly informed him. (There are at least two situations that I know of that might have been a multiple bond scenario, and my information was gained secondhand.)

'Who? Can we find out more?'

( _Who_ is not the pressing issue. The first case is that of Scylla, the greatest of the Hydra.)

'Hydra! You're joking!'

(A hybrid like you, she was born to a drake and a rather insistent specimen, one that could get all its heads to agree that a dragon's child would be beneficial. The end result was that Scylla had increased intelligence and comparable aura levels to her father.)

Issei winced as he remembered his own fights with Hydras. 'A Hydra with aura. That's the stuff of nightmares.'

(I have every confidence you could take her even without my help. Now, in regards to her bond, while she was smarter than her brethren, that was because each head had its own personality, giving her a… collective… of opinions and brainpower to tackle difficult challenges. It is likely that each of her personalities bonded with a different partner.)

'Likely but not proven. And the other?'

(The Hesperides were identical triplets. It is not too difficult to imagine that Ladon was not attracted to just one but all three.)

'Triplets. Huh? I guess that makes some sense… if you're a sex-crazed maniac.'

(Indeed. Assuming that he bonded with all three, then I would be inclined to believe that he was not named the Insomniac Dragon for his thousand eyes, but for a permanent condition brought about by the hyper-active libidos of three minor goddesses.)

'And there we go, master voyeur at work.' Issei struggled to keep his lunch down. 'Seriously, is every adult dragon a closet pervert?'

(You'd be surprised.)

Their conversation was interrupted when a door down the hall opened, letting Issei catch the scent of a Nekomata. Koneko's to be exact. Standing up, he headed towards the source, following his nose.

'Okay then, two possible sources, one of which is now an Evil Dragon and therefore unreliable. So how do we learn more? Are there any records?'

(There were.)

Issei stopped and was nearly run over by a passing gurney. 'Were?'

(Much of our history was committed to memory when the Dragon Kings, Ddraig and I unanimously agreed to eradicate as much information about our kind as possible. For example, when war came to Alexandria, it was Fafnir's golden scales that funded both sides of the siege, as well as to bribe numerous officers to ensure the destruction of the city's expansive library.)

Issei stood there dumbfounded at the casual mention of such a loss of cultural knowledge. Having been a history fan as a child, the destruction was horrifying to him. 'Did you not think of the repercussions of that?'

(We did. At a time when dragon slaying was beginning to find prevalence in many cultures, we found it an acceptable loss, one of many.)

'How many are we talking about?'

(There were many such troves of knowledge about us. In our pride, dragons of old had often communed with humans for a time, trading knowledge and favors as if both races saw each the other as equal. As time passed and we grew comfortable with such relations, many failed to realize that humans had banded together for sport. We tried to keep the situation bloodless, but there were times when armed conflict became inevitable.)

'I find it hard to believe that conflict was really inevitable. Fighting isn't the answer to everything.'

(It was not always a fight; such an act would require both sides the chance to attack. We were desperate. Too many among both mortals and immortals knew of us, our weakness in the bond. Too many loose ends. For that reason, when the aware royal family fled their citadel and scattered with the relevant texts across their island city, Midgardsormr found it necessary to wrap himself around then constrict Atlantis' foundations.)

'Dragons destroyed Atlantis?'

(Only one Dragon was required, and a Dragon King was overkill. Every individual dragon no matter the strength has the potential to be a city-killer, given half the chance. Too many back then knew it and took precautions, so we made our own.) Albion's stern tone warned Issei to drop the line of conversation. (Regardless, without physical record, we would need to find someone who knew Ladon or Scylla well enough to confirm whether they bonded multiple times. Even then, their situations gravely differ from yours.)

'Akeno and Rias, for all their similarities are still very different individuals. I guess you're right, I am in uncharted territory here.'

(Which leads me back to my original question. What are you going to do about it?)

'I… I don't know. I know it'd be wrong of me to choose one over the other.'

(Good, you're on the right track. And?)

'I told you, I don't know. If it comes down to it, neither I think~'

 **(YOU IDIOT! A MONTH OF PROGRESS IN MATURITY AND THEN YOU GO AND OPEN YOUR MOUTH!)**

Albion's outburst nearly knocked Issei out, the noise level threatening to overwhelm his sensitive hearing. Nurses and doctors up and down the hall peaked their heads out of rooms or meetings, only to pale as they saw the White Dragon Emperor to be the source of the interruption.

"You don't need to do that," Issei complained, massaging his head slightly to alleviate the discomfort. 'I can hear you well enough like this.'

(I needed to make a point. Which, incidentally, is precisely what you've missed.)

'What'd I miss?' Issei turned a corner, Koneko's scent getting stronger. 'What point?'

Albion's groan of annoyance clued him in that it must have been rather obvious. (A question for a question then. Why did I cut you off a month ago?)

'How the hell should I know? You said it was to help me!'

(And it did. Can you understand how?)

'All that came of you leaving me was a sense of inadequacy and my night…mares…'

(He begins to understand.) The great dragon grunted irritably. (Impossibly dense, but it seems you can make progress.)

'By leaving me… you drove me to open up to others. To trust in my new family.'

(And they have arguably done more for you than I ever could. Isolation is not in our nature. Perhaps it is a side-affect of being my champion; perhaps it is in your nature by your own merit.

To better explain, the strongest Red Dragon Emperor can become so entirely on his own. Ddraig never bonded, and the powers and behavior of the Boosted Gear's wielders reflect that fact. They train ceaselessly to grow stronger, Boosting nonstop until they hit their limits, sacrificing life and limb to Ddraig, all in the name of getting stronger and defeating my hosts.) Albion snorted in the back of Issei's mind. (Fools, all of them.

In contrast, I had the great fortune to bond in life. This has an equal affect on the Longinus I was sealed in. Divine Dividing requires proximity to another living being; isolation will weaken you. You could absorb power from a friend, an ally, a rival, or an enemy. But keeping yourself locked away from others will only hurt you even more. If there is one difference between me and Ddraig, it is that I care for each of my hosts, and intend for them not to fight but to live. If you still harbor doubt, then look at the incantations to utilize our full power. Crimson purgatory against white paradise.)

'This was all a lesson then. To appreciate that the best thing for me is to accept what's happening?'

(To me, victory over Ddraig is accomplished by providing my hosts the chance at normalcy, the chance to live long and happy lives, something that I never had the chance to have. I have not seen my bondmate in centuries, not since Lancelot braved the Underworld on one of Merlin's tasteless quests. In that measure, I live vicariously through each and every one of you.)

'I see. And your advice in this instance?'

(Do not be afraid to be happy, Issei. Life so rarely gives anyone a chance to be truly happy, and now fate has given you two of them. You've already admitted that choosing only one is not a choice at all, and that not making a decision will only cost you in the future.)

'So, basically my only choice is to risk my relationships with both of them. I'm not sure I'm willing to put our feelings on the line.'

(Is it really so bad? Whether consciously decided or not, your soul is reaching out to both of them, and apparently they both have accepted it on some level. Why deny yourself and them the opportunity to let such feelings grow?)

Issei was silent for a time as he kept wandering the hospital. A weak grin crossed his face. 'Living through me, huh? So that's the reason why you're so interested in my love life.'

(Shut up.)

'Voyeur.' As Albion began to sound like he was crying, Issei turned a corner and found Koneko lying on a hospital bed. Her cat ears were out and visible, and while asleep, she looked absolutely adorable. Issei had to ball his hands into fists to avoid petting her and potentially demean her, but dammit she was cute.

Instead of falling prey to his base instincts, he sat by her bedside, much like he had for Kiba already. He waited patiently, knowing that with the amount of damage she had taken, consciousness could be long in coming.

Help came in the form of Rias and Akeno arriving, Akeno pushing Asia in a wheelchair. The third-years were wearing fresh school uniforms, while Asia was still in a hospital gown. All three were visibly surprised to see him waiting there, though it was a pleasant surprise if the smiles on their faces were anything to go by.

"Issei!" Asia softly cried. "I saw the recording of your fight! You were so brave!"

"Who me? Brave? You must be mistaken, I was scared for my life once or twice there." He joked as he knelt beside her chair to give the Bishop a gentle hug. While he was joking his mind was still running a mile a minute on how to discretely talk with the older girls. Perhaps if he spent less time thinking, he would have heard Asia's gentle sigh of contentment as she leaned into his embrace.

Rising from his crouch he smiled back at the other two girls. For whatever reason, they seemed at ease with him and each other. That couldn't be a good sign.

As if on cue, a nurse came into Koneko's room to check up on her condition. Upon seeing Asia there, she requested that her ability with Twilight Healing be put to use to speed up the Nekomata's recovery, a request that Asia eagerly asked Rias to accept. Leaving the two underclassmen alone with the caretaker, the older girls and demidrake withdrew to the room directly across. Close enough for when Koneko woke up, but just far enough to talk in private.

Issei closed the door behind him and found both older girls looking at him with their arms crossed beneath their breasts. Both had abandoned the smiles that they had worn earlier and were now scrutinizing him with unreadable expressions.

It was Rias that broke the tension. "We need to talk."

Issei winced. "I don't think you could have said that in anyway that could make me cringe more." He sighed, before squaring his shoulders. "Alright. Is this about the kiss or something else."

"The kiss would be a good place to start." Akeno's cold voice chilled him to the bone. "For starters, Rias, what the hell was that about?"

"That… was in the heat of the moment," Rias admitted. "Not that I didn't enjoy it, but that's beside the point right now. What I want to know is what's really going on. Ever since… the kiss… I've been getting flashes… hints… of emotion that I'm quite sure aren't mine."

Issei looked at Akeno. "Is it the same for you?"

"The same. It comes and goes, most notably with a crippling sensation of fear a few hours ago." Akeno must have been serious, because for once she did not show any reaction to such a sense of terrifying dread.

"Ah, that'd be the dressing down I got from Lucifer." He shivered. "That's something I'd rather not go through again. Put me back in Tartarus if it comes down to it."

"And just why are we feeling your fear?" Rias demanded. "What is going on?"

Issei looked at Akeno to see her pale in understanding. Damn, this was going to be harder than he thought. Deciding to explain as concisely as possible, he started at the beginning. "Rias, just what do you know about dragons?"

"Is that a trick question? In one month of knowing you I've learned more than I have my entire life."

"Perhaps I should be specific. You know how dragons view romance, or has Akeno already told you?"

"She described the bond in what little detail she could. What I explicitly know from you dovetails with the fact that bonds are incapable of being taken likely. The most I know is that bond connect the soul… somehow." He let that sink in for a moment as Rias processed the information before she paled then blushed. "And that's the reason why…"

"Why you're both getting feedback from whatever I'm feeling. Yeah, and it goes both ways." Issei lowered his gaze. "For what it's worth I didn't mean for this to happen. Not like this anyway." He chuckled weakly before continuing. "Every dragon has the potential to choose a lifemate or find someone that subconsciously resonates perfectly with them. Believe me, I don't know which situation this is, but I didn't even know it was possible for me to react to both of you."

Unable to stand any longer, he sank into a nearby chair where he collapsed his face into his hands. "Pathetic. Can't even keep control of myself."

Both girls looked at each other before sitting on either side of him, Akeno to his right and Rias to his left. "Did you know before today?" Akeno asked calmly.

"No, no, I swear I didn't know!" He urged. "Please believe me, I had no idea!"

"We believe you Issei." Rias looked at Akeno who nodded back. "You're not one to keep such important secrets to yourself," she frowned slightly, "your Longinus aside, but that was hardly under your control."

"So," Akeno asked, "what's troubling you then?"

"What's troubling me? You find that on some instinctive level I've chosen both of you to… be my mates…" All three of them blushed again at that. "Dammit, in another life I'd be jumping for joy at the chance."

"And why not now?" Rias gently grasped his chin so that he had no choice but to look them in the eye. "Why hesitate?"

"Because if I don't draw a line somewhere, then there's no difference between me and Raiser."

Neither girl said anything, but the subtlety shifting feelings he felt from both girls matched for the briefest moment: approval.

Before they could comment, the casual observer butted in. **(Get over yourself, Issei. You're nothing like the bastard.)**

"I'm a hormonal male, fire wielding devil, and apparently a man incapable of maintaining a committed monogamous relationship." Issei responded dejectedly. "How are we different?"

 **(Bah, those are only the similarities that you choose to linger on. I meant that you're different in every way that matters.)**

"Listen to him Issei. You're better than Raiser because you choose to be the better person. That you're even questioning yourself proves it." Rias made to embrace him but he shrugged her off.

"Albion?" Akeno was hesitant to call on the great dragon. "Do you have any idea as to why he's capable of dual-bonding?"

 **(A theory, albeit one that Issei may not be willing to accept.)**

"Don't build up the suspense, what is it?" Issei demanded. "If you've got an idea then share, dammit."

 **(On your head be it then. It's possible, and keep in mind this is speculation, that Issei already began the bonding process before his incarceration. I hate to bring up bad memories, but do you remember what happened the last time you saw your father?)**

"Yeah, I passed out from a series of images that I know weren't from me."

 **(We already knew that you began breathing fire extraordinarily early. It's not impossible for you to have already manifested a connection with Akeno at that young age. And given the bond and your young age, it's possible, and I stress possible rather than certain, that your ability to bond may be… damaged in some way.)**

Issei paled and began to hyperventilate. Shaking off both girls, he shook his head to try and collect his focus for a transport. "Look, I need some time to think, and I know that you do too." Issei stood up and began to shimmer once his Light wings manifested. "I'll be back when Koneko wakes up." With that, he activated the teleportation ability he had slaved over and vanished, leaving the potential bondmates alone.

"That wasn't anything like I expected," said Akeno worriedly.

"You knew about the bond?" Rias was rather annoyed that she hadn't been properly informed.

"Dragons in ancient times made sure to eradicate all public information on the subject; even when we were children, Issei asked me to keep it secret," Akeno retorted. "I told you that he meant a lot to me, so I kept quiet."

"Alright, I didn't mean any offense," Rias raised her arms in surrender. "But I am curious, why is he so against having both of us as his partners?"

"I'm not quite sure," Akeno pressed a finger to her lips in thought, "but if I had to guess it's part of his upbringing. Raised believing that he will only have one bond and to cherish that bond with his whole being."

"He does realize it's not uncommon for devils to have harems."

"Dragons do the same for practical reasons of propagation, not out of romantic interest. And it's like he said, it is a binding of the soul, with painful consequences if it is broken."

"Broken?"

"If he dies, it'll be heartbreaking for us. It's not uncommon for the mate in question to fall into depression and attempt suicide. No, I think Issei worries about what happens if we were to die. He'd become an Evil Dragon, uncaring and willfully rampaging to try and soothe the void in his life by causing equal grief and sorrow to those around him."

Rias gasped, comprehending Issei's fear over a second bond being such a big deal. "And with both of us?"

"It's new territory, Issei doesn't know what could happen, but it stands to reason that there would be twice the opportunity for him to enrage."

They were both silent for a bit longer, each mulling over the rather unusual circumstances. Akeno then broke the silence, "I take it you won't back down?"

"Why should I? Like he said, his soul is reacting to both of us. I personally don't see why I can't be the one he bonds with."

"You think it'd be that easy?" Akeno raised an eyebrow, "I won't hold back in this."

"Oh, really? Then it's settled. We both try our best to win his heart. Best case he chooses one of us, and at worst he bonds with both of us."

"Ara ara, just remember that I knew him first and will always remain his favorite."

"Rather high opinion of yourself, I never did take you for a devil of Pride."

Mindful that they were still in the hospital, neither moved to attack the other. Upon seeing Koneko awake through the window, they both rushed to her side.

The fight for Issei's heart could continue later.

* * *

 _Kuoh, Gremory-owned Apartment Complex_

Issei landed in the open area of the living room and dismissed his wings. Striding to his room, he opened the door to see that his room was still a mostly charred wreck. He shrugged and entered. The room reflected what he was feeling at the moment, he felt right at home.

Walking to the mangled bed frame, he spun and braced himself against the support before sliding down to sit on the floor. Curling up, Issei tried to meditate, to calm himself and release the well of emotions that had opened up inside him.

Damaged. Heh, he'd be lying if he wasn't surprised. Ten years of physical and psychological torment and only now did he know the full extent of his mental injuries.

Damaged. Could be worse. He could be completely incapable of bonding. At least that would be a comfort, a final statement. He may have even preferred that and try to live a semblance of normalcy.

Damaged. Normal was beyond him now. If his ability to bond was broken, would that mean whatever bonds he formed, even if he did go through with it, would never be complete.

Issei let his head sink back into his hands. An incomplete bond. Now looking at the problem, he realized that he'd be tortured with the possibility the rest of his life. And dragons could live a long time.

Albion was right; this was a theory that he fundamentally couldn't want to accept.

"Are you disappointed?" He laughed weakly, trying to find some humor in the situation. "Here I am, running away from my problems again. I guess I haven't made as much progress as you thought."

 **(You've made great steps to overcome your past.)** Albion softly rumbled. **(But if you were able to take this in stride without a care in the world, then I'd be truly disappointed.)**

"Your theory, you knew didn't you. So why did you tell me?"

 **(Because you and your potential mates needed to hear it, before you began to make assumptions of your own. Was it the right thing to do, or the kindest? Perhaps not. But I have never lied to you Issei. And with something like this, with your future on the line, I will not hold back what you need to know.)**

"What I need is a cellar full of the strongest spirits available."

 **(That won't help the pain; merely delay it.)** Albion paused as if uncertain. **(And with your unique physiology, unless it's a rarer brew from the Celts or straight from the Olympic Vineyards then it will hardly make a dent in your perception no matter the concentration or quantity you consume.)**

"Do you have any good news for me?" Issei kicked half-heartedly at an offending piece of furniture, a footlocker that kept him from stretching his legs. "Or is there anything else you want to say? How about, 'Consider yourself grounded'? I'd like to hear that right now."

 **(If you think I'm leaving you alone with yourself for company, then you have another thing coming.)** The Vanishing Dragon clearly was going to have his way. **(I said possible, not certain. There is a way to find out.)**

"You cannot be serious."

 **(Make the bond, both of them. What do you now have to lose? Accept your theoretical condition and move on. Prove to yourself that you are capable of experiencing the joys such relationships will grant. Find another reason for your unique ability.)** Albion snorted. **(There are countless possible reasons; I only mentioned the worst and unfortunately most probable. Whether you accept it as reality is up to you, though with your stubbornness, you might find a better explanation faster than I.)**

"And you let me walk away from the girls?"

 **(We needed this talk, and you needed to think. Don't mistake my compassion for hypocrisy, if you had run for fear of their comfort then I would have never let you leave their sight.)**

Issei sat in the ashen remains of the room for a minute before laughing softly. "I'll never have a time where you aren't there to correct me, will I?"

 **(Like I said, I'm satisfied with the happiness of my bearers. As of now, you are the only one that matters.)**

"Very well." Issei leaned his head back to rap against the bedframe. "Take me back."

Divine Dividing flashed, leaving the cold, gray room behind.

* * *

"Issei has a Longinus?" Koneko asked dumbfounded.

"He surprised us all," Rias smiled as she sat beside her, holding the Nekomata's hand. "He had Raiser on the ropes with his own strength and Holy Fire alone, it became a slaughter once he donned his armor."

Koneko mulled over the idea that a demidrake was capable of wielding a dragon-type Longinus before shrugging. "So?"

"You're taking this rather well." Asia seemed surprised that Koneko could nonchalantly accept that Issei had been a Sacred Gear wielder. "You… aren't surprised?"

"I'm surprised, not unhappy." Koneko blushed. "Issei is amazing."

"That he is," Akeno agreed before she was cut off with a flash of light. A white-armored figure had materialized in the room with them, clanking as it set down on the floor. Before Issei could dematerialize his armor, Rias was already on her feet with a plan to keep him from leaving again.

"Issei, promote to Bishop!"

The Pawn in question jerked in surprise as the eight Pieces inside him responded, filling him with demonic energy. Issei groaned as he began to understand, the Bishop trait would grant enough power so that he collapsed once it wore off, but not as much as the Queen piece, meaning he'd stay conscious. As if on cue, Rias gave a second order, "Cease Promotion."

The Promotion and any possible effects wore off mere moments after it had begun, leaving Issei numb and paralyzed. The ScaleMail shattered; leaving the teenager slumped against the far wall, gasping for breath as Albion compensated for the extreme variation in demonic energy.

Issei looked up at the girls with a faux dramatic look of betrayal. "You know I don't intend to leave."

"And I believe you. That failsafe is just a precaution." Rias smiled. "So, what'd you want to tell us?"

"How'd you~?"

"Well, you left to think about what was going on. I can only assume you're done thinking about it." Rias stopped teasing when Akeno knelt beside them.

"Look Issei," she began. "Rias and I talked… and while neither of us would admit to the other, we're worried for you." Rias started in surprise that Akeno had guessed so correctly in this matter. "Today has been full of surprises, I'll give you that much, but the one thing we care about right now is you. What's going on, and what do you want? Ep, ep!" She placed a delicate finger over his mouth to silence him, "Not what you think is right per say, but what you really want. And then we'll tell you what we want in return."

"I… I don't know what I really want," he admitted. "Honestly, after ten years in Hell, I guess I haven't really thought too much about the future. But if I'm going to start somewhere, Albion suggested I find a different reason why I can bond twice."

Both girls looked at each other before turning back. "Issei… do you mean?"

"I don't know if what I'm feeling is real or the result of the bond, I can't tell if it's love or not… but I'm willing to take the chance, that is if you'll let me. Both of you." Issei closed his eyes and smirked half-heartedly. "I considered myself a world-class cynic but damn, I sound like a bleeding romantic."

"Hush you." Rias and Akeno both grabbed one of his hands, Rias taking the lead with speaking to him. "We've… already made a few decisions."

"The situation is hardly ideal…" Akeno added, "but we're willing to try and make this work."

"You're kidding?" Issei tried to turn to face Akeno but found that his neck wasn't working. Akeno giggled slightly at the look of frustration on his face before nudging Rias.

"Watch this." The Nadeshiko beauty leaned forward to gently lay a kiss on Issei's lower neck. Kissing her way up his neck and to his cheek, she then retreated to see that Issei was blushing a little bit, though she had to give him credit for managing to keep his composure mostly intact. Regardless, her administrations worked, as within moments Issei was able to regain limited movement above her first kiss.

"I see, that is an interesting trick," Rias smiled gently before turning Issei's head to look at her. "No, we're not kidding. You mean a great deal to me, to both of us." She amended her words when her Queen frowned slightly at being left out. "Like Akeno said, it's not ideal and hardly what any of us imagined, but since this… bond… is already beginning to form… I guess for your sake I wouldn't be opposed to sharing if it's Akeno." Rias nearly turned as red as her hair with her admission, Akeno reaching a similar shade as well.

Incredulous, Issei could only shake his head. "I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. There's no way I'm this lucky."

"Mou~ you still don't believe in karma?" Akeno teased him by lifting the held hand to her lips, a devilish smile across her face. "You're overdue for some rather happy memories after all." Isolating his pointer, she rather lewdly began to suck on the appendage thereby beginning to drain his arm of demonic energy.

"Akeno, we're in public, do try to keep _your_ level of perversion in check," Rias chided her though the somewhat jealous look indicated she would do the same to him in a heartbeat.

"I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, Albion's gonna laugh at this, I'm dreaming." Issei's mind was failing to comprehend the situation properly.

Rias frowned at the mention of the Legendary Dragon before realizing a tactic that Akeno had yet to try. Using years of practice, she kept her features in check as she moved to sit in his lap and grasp Issei's head with both hands. Bringing her eyes to his, she glared through them to hopefully address Albion directly. Impishly knocking on the side of Issei's head, the demidrake stirred and nearly jerked away.

"Albion, listen closely. I won't say I'm mad at you for abandoning Issei like that. I also won't say I'm upset that by your influence or not, he had to conceal his Longinus from me." Rias pouted. "However, I think it's best to understand now that if you intrude on us when we're alone, or you peek through Issei's memories of our time together, I will be very displeased and spend the next century petitioning all dragons currently living in the Underworld to legally change your title to that of the _Voyeuring Dragon_."

"GURK!" Issei nearly choked in shock and awe as the Gremory Heiress firmly put her foot down and accomplished what he himself had never been able to do. 'Screw it, if this was a dream, don't wake me up!'

Strangely comforted by the faint sound of sobbing at the base of his skull, Issei refocused on Rias. "I…How?"

"I use the same methods to get what I want from my father and brother. Speaking of which, whatever my brother said to you, don't take it seriously. I'll make sure he knows I'll be very displeased if anything happened to you." Rias curled up in his lap, sighing in content. "You can make it up to me though."

"Done. How?" Issei was suddenly interrupted as Rias kissed him for the second time that day. It wasn't a quick, chaste kiss, nor was it hurried or overly passionate. It was a kiss that quite plainly expressed how she felt for him, and he freely admitted that he enjoyed it.

They were interrupted after a minute by a rather putout Akeno as she mock glared at Rias. "Don't go hogging him for yourself now, he isn't a collectible to exclusively add to your Gunpla collection. He was mine first." With that, she firmly grasped his jaw and pulled the flustered demidrake to her lips as well. This kiss was conveyed with equal emotion, though Issei's sensitivity to smell and sound alerted him to the telling signs of her arousal.

'I have no clue what just happened. And somehow, I'm perfectly alright with that.' Issei had no time for further contemplation as Akeno molded herself to his side as she and Rias began to silently compete over who could comfort him more.

The other occupants of the room watched somewhat awkwardly as the three teenagers sat against the far wall of the hospital room. Both younger girls were happy that Issei was showing signs of opening up to them, though they both felt a pang of jealousy that Issei's attention was firmly on the western and eastern beauties.

Poor Asia was trying very hard to hold back tears. "It's not fair," she quietly sniffed. "I want to be important to Issei too!" The former nun blushed as she saw how far the older girls were going in their affections and blushed once more. "Is it because they're prettier than I am?" Though envy was a foreign concept to the gentle soul, she couldn't help but glance at the impressive busts their King and Queen had, and discretely patted her own as if to try and compare.

She was stopped when Koneko reached over from her bed and tapped her shoulder. "We can't give up." At Asia's lost expression, Koneko donned an uncharacteristic look of determination. "I won't lose."

"You also like Issei?" Both girls blushed at the accusation, though Koneko swallowed and continued.

"Issei has always been kind. And he accepts as for who we are." Koneko slowly began to pat her own budding chest as well. "I won't lose to Rias and Akeno." Asia might as well have been relocated to the middle of nowhere; she had no idea how Koneko could compete with their elders in this case. Upon seeing her confusion, Koneko stopped patting herself down and smirked. "I'll get bigger."

Whether by divine intervention or incredible timing, now was the moment when Kiba arrived. Holding the doorframe to brace himself, he ran a steady eye over the room, seeing the younger girls whisper conspiratorially and saw that his fellow male had been immobilized by two succubi.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

"Well, well." Sirzechs smiled. "That was rather unexpected."

The Maou was currently examining a rather special magic spell he had prepared the day Rias had been born. Considering devil's low birth rates and that their age difference was measured in a dozen centuries, he hardly entrusted Rias' safety to anyone else, so he had cast… well, a scrying spell to monitor her. Perhaps that was the source of his sis-con tendencies, having the spell handily condensed into a physical lacrima on his desk had made it possible for him to keep an eye on her even while attending duties as a Devil King.

Grayfia had always hidden it after re-organizing his office every week or so when Rias was a child but he always managed to find it in the end. It helped that Serafall sympathized with him after her parents confiscated the one she made for Sona. There wasn't much two Maou couldn't do when their efforts were combined, both lacrima had been found rather quickly.

Details, details. And right now, it seemed that he had misread some of the details between his sister and her Pawn. This was an interesting development indeed. He almost laughed several time at his own inaccuracy of their relationship, though he shuddered when she mentioned confronting him. It would be even worse for him if she went straight to Grayfia.

Stowing the jewel away, Sirzechs rocked back and forth on his feet. "Well, what to do?"

"Sir?" A passing worker asked, believing he had been addressed. It appeared that the man was in charge of maintaining and repairing Rating Game dimensions if the materials he carried were any indication. Considering that Rias' little show has been the only game scheduled today it was incredibly likely that the man was heading off to try and repair the malleable dimension after the White Dragon Emperor had rampaged through it.

"Bah, it's nothing. Just thinking out loud, don't read into it." After seeing that the devil was still standing there, Sirzechs decided to ask for some advice. "You watched the game didn't you?"

"Uh, yes sir. I don't think anyone would have missed it."

"And what did you think? Please be honest."

Put on the spot, the devil shrugged. "Good show and all, though I did lose betting on the Phenex. Not that I'm not a fan of your family sir," the worker tried to backpedal. "I'm not the only one, but that dragon kid came out of nowhere! Who could have known?"

'Who indeed?' Sirzechs thought to himself. "And your opinion on the dragon?"

"The kid? He's got Holy Fire and a Longinus, did a number on the dimensional battlefield. I'm just glad I'm not in any position to irritate him or his master. However, the kid has guts for standing against the class system. 'm sure that'll please the crowds." The man fumbled with one of the heavy books for the Game's enchantment system. "Wouldn't be surprised if he made high-class anytime soon."

"Really? Thank you, carry on." Sirzechs strolled away with a slight bounce in his step. Well, if that was a popular opinion then maybe Rias' happiness was finally secured.

Knocking on the VIP room, he entered to find that Venelana was still sitting beside her shell-shocked husband. However, the Phenex clan had departed, replaced by Grayfia and their son, Millicas.

"Well, Rias seems rather pleased." He addressed his parents, tousling Millicas' hair as the boy watched the replay on a tablet device with attached headphones. "I imagine the engagement party will have to be canceled."

"Don't be silly," Venelana rolled her eyes. "The invitations were sent, all we need is an adjustment to celebrate Rias' first victory in the games, that's all. Isn't that right dear?" She tugged at her husband's ear to finally get a reaction from him.

Lord Theomar Gremory finally stirred for the first time since the game's end. In a hoarse whisper, he muttered to himself, "she won."

Sirzechs rolled his eyes. "Yes father, she won. We're all proud of her and she knows it. Is there anything you'd like to add?"

For a few more moments, Theomar sat there silently for a few more moments before sinking his head into his hands. "It appears that I owe Lord Phenex an apology."

Venelana frowned, "Rainard and Layla knew the details of the contract, we all did. There should be no apology for an outcome they should have known was possible."

"Perhaps, but it is the polite thing to do." Sirzechs sat down on the arm of Millicas' chair, looking over his son's shoulder to see the Gremory rose from once more in a burst of wraithlike flame. "Raiser did lose to a wielder of his own element, even if the opponent in question was highly extraordinary. Send an apology but abide by the contract. Remember, Rainard still has two other sons, a daughter, and a grandkid well on the way. A lack of pureblood grandchildren is hardly a pressing concern for him. Though, that is a subject to address in the immediate future."

"Whatever do you mean?" Theomar asked. "Grayfia's expecting?"

Venelana and Grayfia sighed in unison before smacking their respective spouses upside the head.

"You could have phrased that better and you know it," the Strongest Queen chided her husband.

"Meh, perhaps." Sirzechs moved to sit across from his parents, now serious. "There's no easy way of saying this, but Rias is romantically interested in her heroic savior, the White Dragon Emperor."

If he were Serafall, he would have had a camera at the ready for the dumbfounded looks he was getting from both his parents. Truly, the moment where a child surprises the parent is priceless among siblings, and he knew that Rias would have greatly enjoyed the scene. Sadly, both parents managed to collect themselves in time.

"Romantically interested, you say?" Theomar rumbled, frowning. "You're certain?"

Sirzechs wordlessly flicked his wrist to summon the scrying lacrima back into his hand from a personal storage dimension. "Very certain. I'll declassify the details for you later, but dragons are rather serious with their relationships. If theirs get any stronger then this Issei Hyoudou may end up becoming your son-in-law eventually."

"You must be joking!" Venelana cried. "She just got out of a forced engagement, now she's pursuing a serious relationship with a newly reincarnated servant?"

"I think you're looking at it from the wrong way." Sirzechs folded his hands. "Perhaps you won't get pure-blood children from Rias, and honestly it may be for the best. Rias is _happy_ , mother." An ironically angelic smile graced the Devil King's features as he leaned back into his chair. "I saw her smile like never before. All her life, we've watched over her, but just now, with that boy, she was truly happy. And we'd be fools to try and intervene."

"Sirzechs, you can't be serious." Theomar's eyes bore into his son's. "Pure-blood offspring~"

"Are becoming more and more precious, you don't need to tell me that." Sirzechs sighed. "You hardly need to lecture me on that. However, I think in this case we need a hands-off approach. You know I've always advocated for Rias to make her own decisions, and this may be one of the most important she ever faces. Let it be for now, and we'll see what comes of it."

Theomar groaned and buried his face into his hands. "I'm not sure how many surprises I can take in one day."

Two chimes sounded out, prompting the older men to check their respective devices to find that they had both been summoned to an emergency Elder Council meeting. Three guesses as to the subject matter and the first didn't count.

"I guess we'll be off then," Sirzechs bemoaned. "And here I thought that I could skive off work a little longer."

"Lord Lucifer, be reasonable," Grayfia chided him firmly. "You cannot expect for this to be isolated to just your family."

Both Theomar and Sirzechs looked at each other and groaned before standing as Grayfia prepared a transport circle. The three said their goodbyes as Venelana and Millicas departed for home.

The Satan, his Queen, and his Father exited the glyphs into one of the secondary meeting chambers. This wasn't the primary area for two reasons, both interlinked. One, since this was related to dragons, they could hardly hold a Pillar-only session, therefore the exclusive gathering would not be taking place. The second reason was for one of their witnesses; even with shape shifting involved, there was no other room that could accommodate a former Dragon King.

Blaze Meteor Dragon Tannin stood impassively against one of the walls, though even in his 15-meter tall, humanoid form, his armored frame took up nearly a third of the room. Thankfully he had seen fit to change into a smaller form or else such a meeting would be nigh impossible to hold discretely.

As the redheads made their ways to their seats, they managed to hear the last bit of drivel being shouted.

"…and therefore our best chance is to isolate and imprison this newly-reincarnated dragon before he decides to turn against us!" An older man, the Marquis Shax, was ranting, raving now if the flecks of spit and foam were any indication. "He is just too dangerous to have free reign!"

"You're a fool, Shax." A woman this time, the Dantalion family head. "Unless you saw something different then you should know that rash action would only lead to our own misfortune. Do you honestly believe you can hold him against his will? If he truly escaped Tartarus, where in the Underworld would you recommend we hold him?"

The woman's words echoed in the now dead silent room. No one had really thought of that.

"We could give him an Ultimate class promotion." A young man, the newest to their order suggested. "There is a precedent for outstanding individuals to have earned such title shortly after their induction to our race."

"Lords of the Council, forgive me," Theomar Gremory was in his element. "I was not aware we were in session until recently, though from what I have heard is enough for me to understand a great deal.

In regards to the White Dragon Emperor, it is my own opinion that we withhold such a bestowment. Nay," Theomar raised his hands as words of shock began to murmur in the crowd, "while many of you would believe that I want for the boy to serve the Gremory as an Ultimate class, thee is the issue that he is still my daughter's servant. And an Ultimate cannot bow down to one of lesser rank. At the same time, my daughter is not strong enough nor ready to receive such an honor."

"Humble praise from the clan that takes the greatest pride in their familial bonds," Lord Paimon, who held the rank of Great King, raised a curious brow. "One would have thought that you of all people would be advocating advancement, especially in the wake of your daughter's nigh unprecedented success."

"I could not be more proud. However, I will be candid and admit that Rias is not ready for the position."

"Which leads us in a circle," grumbled Dantalion. "I don't suppose the Dragon in the room has any thoughts?"

All heads turned to face the violet dragon hulking in the corner. Tannin's eyes flickered open and he looked down upon them all. "I have many, young Dantalion", the woman scowled, "but not many that this gathering would agree with nor necessarily understand."

"Please, Tannin," Sirzechs now addressed the Dragon King from his throne. "Enlighten us."

A plume of smoke trailed from the King's nostrils as he snorted before shifting his weight, wings scraping the wall behind him. "I shall do my best to explain this as simply as I can then. Now, it is highly likely that the boy thinks much in the way that my Peerage and I do. He may not consider himself a Devil at all."

The room was filled with a cacophony of objections before the dragon sighed and stamped lightly, causing the room to shake. "Now that I have your undivided attention, let me explain. The Evil Pieces add a shadowed source of demonic power and weakness to light to the subject upon revival, no? Demonic power that is for the most part benign and considerably neglected, as we dragons cannot use it effectively. Even I do not often find the want or need to call upon the Queen piece in my core and seldom have the ability to use it properly. It is the same for every dragon I know, the Evil Pieces are considered little more than an accessory.

You may call us devils, and by your definition, we are. But since we cannot properly use that power, what are we then? We are still dragons and that cannot change. The boy is young and Albion has his ear; young Issei will answer summons as a Devil as the situation demands but will otherwise live and dream as an unhindered dragon.

A promotion this early won't interest him in the slightest." The Dragon finally paused for breath, filling his lungs before continuing. "Little you have to offer will garner his attention. Dragons do not inherently acknowledge rank after all, it is less than useless among us, and what fiscal reward can match the brilliant value of our scales? No," Tannin shook his large head. "Nothing you have will sway him to your cause. The only ones with any control over his actions are, as he said, his master and the Vanishing Dragon."

"Then we're dealing with a rogue! A half-breed brat beholden unto none of our laws and with the power exclusively geared to defeat all of us!" Shax resumed his tirade with a passion. "He wields the power of a foe that we had to unite with Heaven and the Fallen to subdue, in addition to might that even the Phenex could not overcome!"

"If I may," Rainard Phenex leaned forward in his chair, "I will be the first to admit that the Phenex clan's healing cannot overcome fire of divine origin. In hindsight, my son's defeat was assured from the beginning. However, in regards to subduing this boy, would you be the vanguard for his containment, Shax?"

Lord Shax stood for a moment as Lord Phenex presented the difficult truth, stuttering for a response. It was a reality that no one wanted to acknowledge so far, save Dantalion whose information networks were second to none.

They simply did not have the strength or numbers to confront a Heavenly Dragon's strongest champion who was additionally armed with a power of gods.

"I would not consider him a rogue. He's had a month to escape, no one had been aware of his full capabilities, so why remain only to stray off now," Tannin growled, his annoyance quickly becoming clear. "For one, what has he done to suggest he will go stray? Secondly, what reason does he have to? It was the little heiress that managed to revive him, and I wouldn't be so quick to denounce his loyalty to her.

Unless this Council is willing to break its own rules regarding Peerages and trading and considering the rarity of Mutation Pieces, the odds of him leaving her service of his own volition, hers, or yours may as well be nonexistent." The Legendary Dragon shrugged his massive shoulders before turning around to leave through the slightly larger door. "I've said my fill. Does the boy have power to decimate the Underworld? Of course! However, know that I do not believe this Issei to be a threat unless foolishly provoked." With that, the Dragon King marched from the proceedings to wash his hands of the whole affair.

As the doors shut behind him, Dantalion and a few others glared at the foolish Shax. "And there goes our foremost expert on dragonkind. Unless Lady Leviathan has anything to say about foreign relations with their race then we might as well reconvene at a later time."

All eyes turned to the childish Maou, who was clad in her classic Magical Girl outfit and sitting cross-legged on her throne. Somehow, without anyone realizing she had replaced the elaborate silver chair with an office recliner and was lazily spinning in place with headphones connected to a tablet in her lap. Sirzechs sighed, and as Serafall finished one revolution he plucked the wire from the device with a long-practiced motion, letting the entire crowd hear what she had been.

 _I, Issei Hyoudou, being of sound mind and body, solemnly swear upon the_ _Miracle Levia-tan_ _series that everything I said about my past is true._

For a long moment, everyone was silent as they saw the content bliss the exuberant Magical Girl was radiating. Everyone processed the fact that knowingly or not, the White Dragon Emperor had secured the unconditional approval of the most… eccentric of the current Maou.

Sirzechs pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "This is getting nowhere. Issei Hyoudou has done nothing save reveal his existence and yet here we are judging him for crimes he has not committed, something that the Grigori condemned him for already. He appears to be in full control of his facilities and therefore is no present risk to us. This is not a repeat of Crocus, we cannot compare him to one incident in our history to make our only judgment."

"You call Crocus a mere incident, Lord Lucifer? Many of us lost friends and family trying to contain the last and previously the only Longinus-user to grace our presence. How many of our kind burned when Incinerate Anthem unleashed Heaven's Fire upon a peaceful city?"

"That was a case with one of the Longinus formed from the Holy Relics, and the situation was exacerbated by a sub-species Balance Breaker gone out of control. The White Dragon proclaimed for his current bearer to be the strongest of his hosts and trained with his own natural abilities, so unless new information presents the contrary, we are not looking at a repeat with the Holy Cross. Now, unless there is anything else to add, I suggest we wait and see what happens and gain a greater perspective of the demidrake's mentality."

* * *

"And there's another forum thread. This one's trying to bet how soon it'll be before the Elders name you an ultimate-class and give you your own set of Evil Pieces." Kiba read off the description from his seat on one of the Occult Club's couches. He was dressed in a formal suit, fully prepared for the party the Gremory's were throwing the day after the game.

"Ultimate class? That rank is based on power level not the usual social standing right?"

"Yep, that's one of them. Maou-class and superdevil come after that." Kiba looked over the edge of his phone. "You sure you don't need help?"

"I can do this on my own." The demidrake growled.

Kiba shrugged innocently. "It's your call. Speaking of which, would you accept the promotion and Pieces?"

"Hell no."

"You wouldn't?"

"Rank really doesn't mean much to me. I think I'd rather go through the process properly, not get fast-tracked to ordering around minions."

"Minions?"

"Yes, that will be their name. Minions. Always wanted minions so I could kick back, watch, and relish in the fact that they're doing work I don't have to anymore."

"You're kidding?"

"Of course I am," Issei chuckled, looking back to his friend before looking back to the mirror, hands at his throat. "Under no circumstance should I be giving anyone else orders. Armageddon would rain down upon the world within hours of my ascension from simpleton to ruler."

"Your call." Kiba returned his gaze to the disorganized Internet feed. "Really wish Gasper was here to sort all this out."

"Who?"

"Rias' other Bishop, he's been… away… under unusual circumstances."

"Looking forward to meeting him." Issei nearly tore a piece of fabric then growled again.

"Hmm. How about you let this minion help you since you don't have the authority to order me to stop?"

"Fine." Issei groaned as Kiba laughed and set his phone down. The Knight stepped over to Issei and slipped the poorly knotted tie off his neck, beginning to loop it into what looked like a premade noose.

"Here, throw that on and then pull here." Issei took the offending piece of cloth and tugged at the piece and gaped as the useless accessory slid perfectly into place.

"You used magic."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"I don't need to."

"Liar."

"Snake."

Both boys paused as they realized their verbal banter was beginning to put the more dangerous one of them at unease. It was already a travesty for Issei to wear a suit and tie, name-calling, while appropriately juvenile for their age, would only worsen the issue.

Shrugging to each other both boys sat down on the couches to wait for the girls. Unsurprisingly, it was Issei who was a bit impatient.

"I would have thought that the girls don't need to take their time. I thought spending hours and hours on hair and make-up was a human custom."

"Oh it is," Kiba smiled weakly. "However, the excitement of the process rather appeals to women no matter what race they are."

"Humans use make-up to compete with the looks of supernatural beauty right? So what's the big deal, the girls are impossibly perfect!"

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that," Kiba nodded his agreement, "All I know and I recommend you accept this as well, that all that men know of the fairer sex is what they allow us to know."

Unable to refute the wise words, Issei sank back into his seat. The girls had gathered in one of the other rooms in the old schoolhouse, placing several wards to keep them both from entering and him from using any of his senses to even guess what they were doing.

The boys had been waiting for a few hours now, and the time they needed to be back in the Underworld was swiftly approaching. The girls seemed to be either intent on being fashionably late or Akeno's teasing was contagious and the girls wanted to keep the males on edge for as long as possible.

Finally, Issei heard the sound of footsteps and got Kiba's attention. Both quickly grabbed their suit jackets and pulled them on, buttoning them and standing as if they had been waiting patiently for hours.

The double doors opened and the girls walked in. Rias was in a tasteful long red dress that complimented her figure and in some places clung to her like a second skin. Akeno was wearing a black kimono complete with white obi, an outfit that only accented her Japanese heritage. Asia was in a humble white dress while Koneko wore a simple pink one.

"You look sharp Issei," Rias complimented him with kind words and smile. "Who knew you had it in you."

Issei rolled his eyes, "Can we please get this over with. I feel ridiculous." The suit he was wearing had been shoved into his hands before the girls spirited themselves away, so he wasn't really able to get a say in how he looked. The black suit, tailored for his broad shoulders and slimmed waist, did look good on him even if he hated it. For once his hair was tidier than usual; it was still unruly, though it was quite obvious that he had put some effort into looking presentable. And the girls were quite pleased with what they saw.

"Ara ara, we spent enough time picking it out for you, the least you can do is grin and bear it," Akeno sauntered over to him to adjust his collar. After fixing it, she let her hand trail down his shoulder to his breast pocket, where a silver dragon was coiled around the Gremory rose in perfect detail. The small insignia was where her finger tapped above his heart. "Who knows, maybe later we can enjoy ourselves when it's time to take it off."

Issei frowned, though there was a healthy tinge on his cheeks. "Let's shelf that idea for now before we get carried away."

"Yes, let's," Rias interjected as she summoned a transport glyph. "It's time to go." With the peerage assembled in the center and then were immediately displaced to the entryway of a large mansion, easily several times that of the vacation home they had previously trained at.

Predictably, it was Issei that moved first. Walking off and rubbing the back of his head to assuage the usual headache, he regretted not being allowed to use his ScaleMail to transport through magic circles. Rias had stressed the importance of appearances in Devil society and while an armored figure was very impressive it could also give off the wrong idea. Ergo, he would still suffer knowing that he had a perfectly good way to avoid magical backlash and was denied its use.

A tiny hand made its way into his as Koneko stepped closer to him. Wrapping her other arm around his waist to support him, she gave him a small but comforting smile for the briefest moment before resuming her stoic visage. For some reason, the fact she hid such a kind face didn't sit very well with him.

Now relieved of said headache, Issei and Koneko fell in formation with the others. Rias led the small procession with Akeno to her right and slightly behind her. Issei matched her on the opposite side, while Kiba and Koneko walled in Asia as the entered what appeared to be a massive ballroom. Several devils in servant apparel were putting the finishing touches on formal decorations. A string quartet was perched on a balcony above the large floor, and food-laden tables surrounded the room.

Issei and Koneko's stomachs began to growl at the aroma of fresh-baked goods and seared meats. Looking to Rias for approval, once it was granted they both scurried off in separate directions to either side of the large hall. Less competition that way, you see.

Making his way around the odd servant, Issei found what he was looking for, a heaping selection of finely prepared steaks. Someone had planned ahead; while he did look human and shared an omnivorous trait, he greatly preferred meat since his prison diet had been extremely limited.

As he began to dig in to the impromptu snack, his hearing alerted him to the pitter-patter of small shoes drawing near. Curious, he turned around just as the footsteps increased. He didn't see anyone, so he shrugged and turned back to the meal. The tapping sounded again, and once more there was no one there when he turned back. Now aware of whatever game was being played, he assumed it a game at least, he appeared to focus on his meal but let his sense of smell drift out. Steaks of all rarities, cheeses, soups, a feast for a King.

And the now unmistakable scent of demonic energy that he closely associated with Rias.

Letting the footsteps draw nearer still, he was not surprised when a touch, tentative as it was, tapped his elbow. Deciding that whatever game was going on was over, he turned around to find a little boy standing behind him, arm still outstretched.

Red hair, the iconic Gremory staple, was a giveaway to what family the kid belonged. As far as looks went, he was a much younger copy of Lucifer.

Playing along, Issei decided to fool around a bit. "Wait, don't tell me. You're Lucifer, disguised so that no one can recognize you."

The boy stared at him before bursting into laughter, "No I'm not!"

"You sure?" Issei crouched so that they were at even eye level. "How can I be certain?"

"I'm Millicas! I'm not my dad!"

"Red hair so you're Gremory, Power of Destruction, you've got your eye shape still if not the exact color, so you can't fool me. Sorry sir, but I can see right through your disguise with those telling details. May I suggest choosing a better disguise next time?" He grinned so that Millicas would understand it was in jest and was pleased to see that Millicas was smiling back.

"You're funny!"

"I certainly hope so," Issei retorted as he stood back up. "Humor is one of the only things I'm good at."

"When I grow up, I wanna be just like you!"

Stopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstop

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," he tried to be diplomatic, cautious on this particular landmine no less. "You don't want to be like me."

Millicas cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Why not?"

"Well," Issei began slowly, "for starters, I spent ten years in a place I didn't like very much, it ruined my childhood and turned me into what I am now. No chance of seeing my," he choked, "parents, no way to see anyone I cared about. I wouldn't wish that on my enemy, let alone a member of Rias' family."

Millicas looked downcast for a moment before kicking a foot back and forth petulantly. "I still think it'd be cool to be somewhat like you. Then I wouldn't have to go to school."

"Oh no, if I know anything about your family that isn't going to happen. Look, Millicas, if I added up the time I've been in school both before and after my… extended time out, it only adds up to a few months. Sure, I learned stuff, but not much that was really useful. And most my contracts are from manual work, construction. I can build stuff, I can break stuff and that's just about it." He ruffled Millicas' hair to try and convey a sense of self-deprecating honesty. "Believe me when I say there are far better heroes for you to look up to."

Millicas looked rather solemn as he processed this; not that Issei expected him to, considering his youth, but it did appear that he was at least trying to understand.

"A rather humble opinion of yourself," a calm voice spoke out to the two boys. Grayfia stood close by, and it seemed that she had been critically appraising his value. "You seem to hold your skills and status in low regard, with the exception of combat by necessity."

Issei thought back to their first meeting, where Rias had tried to bed him. He winced, "That's a rather bleak depiction of my personality, even if it true."

"If I may say so, it speaks a great deal of your own character that you freely admit it." The ghost of a smile flickered across her face, and if Millicas' slight gasp was any indication then this was an uncommon occurrence for the Strongest Queen. Issei himself started as he made the connection; Sirzechs had said his wife became his Queen, so that meant…

He had been playfully antagonizing the son of two of the strongest devils in history…

Well, considering his usual luck he supposed that he really, really, REALLY should have seen something like this coming.

"The ceremony will begin shortly. Millicas, you'll need to take your place with the others on the stage. As for you Issei, I've been told to inform you that you are allowed to explore if you wish since your presence here isn't strictly necessary for the formalities." With that, the Silver Maid gently escorted Millicas into the steadily growing crowd.

Deciding to passively observe, Issei watched as Rias, Millicas, an older version of Sirzechs, and a brunette version of Rias stepped onto the main stage set to the side of the hall. He both visually and logically confirmed that this was the rest of Rias' family and then decided to cut off his extended senses. While not overpowering, the scents of so many different types of demonic powers from the guests were starting to wear away at his peace of mind.

As he leaned against one of the walls, his quiet observations were cut short as two sets of footsteps drew near. Idly wondering who would approach him, he looked to the side and was surprised to see Ravel Phenex standing before him, with the Rook Isabela standing close by, presumably as an escort.

"Lady Ravel, Isabela, greetings," he pushed himself from the wall and stood to his full height.

"Greetings, White Dragon Emperor." Ravel bowed slightly, while Isabela waved.

"What's with the formality?"

"Is it not your title?"

"Yeah, it is but I'm not one to stand on rank and ceremony. Just call me by my given name."

Ravel coughed slightly, cleared her throat before resuming her salutation. "Very well then, I shall call you Lord Issei from now on."

"Still weird. Dragons don't have ranks in the same way devils do, so I'm not comfortable be called Lord." He looked around to see if any others form the Phenex team were present. "I assume you're here as a delegation from the Phenex Clan?"

"I-indeed," Ravel stuttered, hands gripping the front of her gothic Lolita dress. "As the only ones capable of attending, we were selected to be here."

"Only ones capable?"

Isabela let out a short bark of laughter, "Oh, the others got over their injuries fast enough, courtesy of Phoenix tears." She grinned, "Most of them are still catatonic that they lost! Mira's been huddling in a corner since you demolished her the second time, Yubelluna is still fearful of whatever the hell you did, and Raiser's been unresponsive completely unless you whisper 'dragon' in his presence."

Issei winced, rubbing the back of his head. "I am sorry for that; I meant to assure Rias' victory, not traumatize your entire team."

Surprisingly it was Ravel that denied his apology, "Personally, I think big brother deserved it. A windbag full of hot air and nothing else." She sniffed dispassionately before schooling her features once more.

Unsure of how to respond, Issei decided to pay reparations. "Still, the condition of your brother and your friends is ultimately my fault." He thought for a moment before the metaphysical light bulb went off. "I hate being responsible, so I hope this is fair compensation."

Unsealing a piece of industrial metal that he had personally shaped and sharpened into a knife blade, Issei extended his right wing and let his fingertips dance over the hardened edge where Siris' devastating blow had landed. He was fine; the limb still armored but there had been an unusual side effect. Finding a loosened scale, he dug the knife blade beneath it and with a jerk, pried the offending gem off the limb entirely. He wiped off the scale against his jacket before pressing it into Ravel's hand.

Ravel looked floored at the nonchalant act of self-inflicted violence before she could comprehend exactly what had happened. When she came to, she stared at the white gem in her hand before paling.

"I am responsible in a way for your defeat," Issei apologetically admitted, "Though I am also responsible for stealing one of your Tears, so I hope that should be fair compensation. Is it not enough? Actually, come to think of it, we also took Yubelluna's. Two Tears, two scales sounds fair enough to me." He lifted the knife once more.

"NO!" Ravel almost screamed. "N-no," she lowered her voice, embarrassed for her outburst. "That isn't necessary. In fact I can't accept this."

She tried to hand the scale back to Issei, who cocked his head sideways in confusion. "Doesn't work like that, miss. For one, no matter whether it was allowed by the rules or not, I did take your property. For another, what would I do with it; it's already been pried off. I shed scales every few months; your Knight just sped up the process with one hell of a swing. Keep it, besides," he glanced at the spot where he had removed it from and shrugged dismissively before stowing away his wing, "they grow back in a day or so."

Ravel seemed too stunned for words. As she appeared to finally regain coherence, there was a slight tap at his elbow. He turned to find Rias standing there, fidgeting slightly. Trying to understand the source of her agitation, he reopened his senses to find that the musicians had begun to play, a work by Stravinsky if Rias' music selections at home where any indication. Many devils in the crowd had paired off and where moving delicately yet deliberately around the floor in intricate movements and he immediately knew what the fuss was about.

"May I have this dance?" The demidrake asked politely, extending his arm in what he hoped was the traditional manner appropriate. Rias blushed but smiled and took his hand nonetheless. Before he could lead her onto the dance floor proper, he looked over his shoulder to the Phenex girls and said, "Another time perhaps?"

"Y-yes! We'll meet again!"

"Let's spar again, White Dragon Emperor."

Shaking his head ruefully, Issei continued to lead Rias to what may possibly his first dance of the evening. As he grasped her hand and gently placed his other hand on her waist, he whispered, "Just so you know, I've never learned to dance so treat me gently."

While true, his words did the trick to alleviate the tension and she laughed softly. "Just follow my lead as best you can."

And so they "danced" though it was more of Issei desperately trying not to step on Rias' toes as they moved back and forth in sync with their peers.

"You're not so bad," she congratulated him. "There's plenty room for improvement, but how is it that you're so coordinated on a battlefield yet stumbling in a ballroom?"

"I'm not sure, if I'd known I'd ever end up here then I would have fit it in between death fights."

"Mou, don't talk about such things now," Rias pouted cutely. "It's my party and what I say goes."

"Not sure that's how it works, but if you say so."

"I say so. And you can make it up to me by giving me a kiss. Right now."

Akeno and Rias had both made it quite clear they were dead set on making this strange relationship work. In the wake of a day, he had given ground. No longer caring, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him in order to capture her soft lips with his own.

Issei didn't know how long they stood there, nor did he particularly care. After an indeterminate amount of time, Rias did need to stop for breath. As she gasped for air, he did notice that several of the couples dancing beside them had stopped to stare at the teenagers.

"Well, looks like the secrets out. People will talk now."

"Let them," Rias steadied her breathing. "I want another."

"Akeno will be most upset if she finds you've gotten ahead, that is if she doesn't know already. And it's hardly fai~"

As she pulled his face down to hers, all perception was lost beyond the girl who had claimed part of his heart.

* * *

Annoying. There was really no other way to put it. Annoying.

Ravel's mind was working overtime as she considered the momentous event that had just occurred. Clenched in her hand was a white scale, a gem that undoubtedly was worth more than her wardrobe and jewelry collection combined.

Dragon scales far exceeded the value of precious stones due to their rarity. Exceedingly few dragons ever willingly parted with their scales and even then, not all were of the same quality. Size, shape, color, many of the facets of jewelcraft applied here as well. And the fact that white scales were practically unheard of outside heavy industry meant that this gift was most likely the only white scale to have been gifted to the Underworld in ten years.

"Why oh why did you turn down the other scale? Now I really want one," Isabela sighed. "And he was more than willing too."

Yes, a demidrake willingly parted with one of the most sought out materials known to all supernatural pantheons. A scale that was more valuable than most fortunes her peers had as yearly allowances. And he handed it to her like it was a trinket, yet asked if it was not enough.

Just who was this White Dra-Issei?

* * *

True to form, Akeno had seen the display on the dance floor. Surprisingly, she didn't seem upset, though she had dragged Issei out of the hall to an antechamber where she had shoved him against the wall before kissing him nearly senseless.

Not that he minded of course, just the opposite in fact.

After the impromptu make-out session, which he noticed had been relocated so she could go further than Rias could in public, they returned to the ballroom and danced as well. A few brows were raised, but considering the common guilty pleasures devils had, not to even mention teenagers, no one commented.

And so the hour drew late. Eventually, guests said their goodbyes and polite farewells. In the end, Rias' peerage eventually moved outside to where the darkened skies of the Underworld flickered with latent power.

Issei was sitting down, leaning against a pillar that supported an upper balcony. Both Akeno and Rias had sat beside him, curled up to him with their heads resting on his shoulders. All of them were rather comfortable at that moment, caught up in exhaustion as they were and content to sit in silent company.

Everyone that wasn't Millicas that is.

No sooner had Issei begun to nod off had the red-haired devil plopped down on his lap. "Issei! Issei! Can you show me your Holy Fire! Pleasepleaseplease!"

"Now now, Millicas," Rias chided the boy. "Be polite."

"It's fine," Issei brought up his arm from her shoulders to gently stroke her hair. "I won't even have to get up. Stand clear Millicas."

The boy did so, leaving Issei with an unimpeded view of the night sky. Silently considering his options, he decided to go for flair rather than simplicity. Inhaling just enough air, he then breathed white flame as he filled the atmosphere above them with his aura.

In an instant, the sky lit up as the energy ignited, and so he cut off the stream that flowed from his maw. Taking inspiration from modern fireworks, Issei filled the backdrop with a ghostly castle, before which a knight and dragon clashed. Manipulating his aura so that the burning images moved, Issei put on a show, listening to the excitement of the others as the man and dragon battled fiercely across the black night.

Inevitably, he decided to end it, letting the knight overpower the dragon with a mounted charge, burying a lance in the dragon who disappeared. With that, the castle shrank, revealing a white figure, unmistakably female form and in a dress. The knight on his horse dismounted, lifted the lady onto his mount and walked his beast and beauty higher into the skies until they disappeared from sight as well.

Above them on the balcony, Theomar, Venelana, Sirzechs, and Grayfia had gathered when the first explosion had resounded through the mansion. They had seen the intricacy of the performance and were rather impressed.

At a touch, Theomar looked to where Venelana was pointing. Below them, Rias, her Queen and Pawn were sitting close together. All seated on the floor, with the girls folding their legs beneath them and the boy casually relaxing as he held them close. But what struck them was the peacefulness they could sense.

Rias was smiling, truly smiling. Sirzechs was right, the end to the engagement was a blessing in disguise.

As Venelana wiped away tears, Theomar held her close as well.

Everything was falling into place, perhaps not as they imagined, but for the first time things were looking up.

All was right with the world now.

* * *

"And with no news coming from Heaven, we can assume that these disappearances of Holy sword wielders is not an internal affair. With Kokabiel officially declared by the Grigori to be going rogue, the Church is on high alert as every exorcist, priest, and sister has been recalled to their operations centers across Europe."

Hermes kept going on and on about news and foreign affairs, but Artemis could only sit there on her silver throne atop Olympus. While she paid token attention to the latest affairs, she was still reeling from what had been the first order of business.

Kokabiel had gone rogue.

It had been a month and a half since she had spoken with him, right after she had killed the demidrake on his request. Had she made a mistake?

No, certainly not. Deities of their caliber relied on a steady balance of the world to survive, since they could no longer rely on continued worship in the modern age. Letting a dragon loose upon the Earth would have been a mistake, surely?

"…demand for Dionysus' best is going up and what else," the messenger god scratched his head with the stylus of the tablet he was using. "Oh, look here, another Longinus wielder has emerged. Hey Hephaestus, can you stream this?" Hermes casually tossed the tablet to his brother where the burnt god of forges fiddled with the device.

All twelve Olympians were present and interested in the details. When the Biblical God had first created the thirteen Longinus, they had nearly considered it an act of war. The twelve Olympians and Hades numbered the god-slaying devices exactly, and since Hestia by nature was known to be neutral on all accounts due to her relations with most pantheons, she would be counted out. Because of this, Zeus had ordered for all news of the Longinus users to be top priority information and to be revealed to the rest as soon as possible.

Hephaestus finished his work on the device and then an image formed from the smoke above their hearth. A white armored figure, holding another man by the neck. The helmet shimmered away, and Artemis felt the golden ichor in her veins turn to ice.

 _You've lost Phenex. Learn to live with it. If you disagree, then face me again someday and I'll use_ _Divide_ _on you. After that, I'll use Promotion. Survive that, and maybe I'll fully unleash the power of one of the Ten Strongest. I'd like to see you come back from_ _that_ _._

 _Hold, Issei. I will have my say. Little bird… consider yourself lucky. You mocked my host for the crime of being born half-human, yet it is because he is such a hybrid that he is most compatible to truly wield my power. You ridicule him for time unjustly spent in the most brutal conditions the supernatural has to offer, yet he thrived. He took the worst possible situation and for ten years turned it to his advantage. An innocent child was thrown into the darkness, the Strongest White Dragon Emperor the world will ever see clawed his way out. He never brought more strength than absolutely necessary against you or your servants. As a race, we have killed for lesser insults. Count yourself fortunate that Issei has a kinder heart than I do._

A laugh from Ares broke the silence after the video ceased. The war god threw his head back and laughed, holding his sides.

"Ares, does something about this entertain you?" Zeus inquired. "Do you know that man?"

"Man? Monster more like. That demidrake spent ten years in Tartarus after Kokabiel tossed him in there like trash but never lost a match. Lost a lot of capital betting against him."

"Can you vouch for his innocence?" Athena asked calmly, most likely already coming up with several stratagems.

"Rumor always was that Kokabiel locked him away for bogus reasons, and if a Heavenly Dragon confirms it, then I won't argue. The Vanishing Dragon would gain nothing by lying."

By now Artemis was desperate for something to validate her actions. "Ares, you knew he had a Longinus and did not warn us?"

The war god held up his hands to ward off the accusation. "Easy there sister, I never even spoke to the kid. Boss' orders are to remain uninvolved so I kept my distance. And the kid would've been cut down the moment someone knew, I'll give him props for keeping his power completely hidden as well as being smart enough to do so. Huh, _Dividing_ could be how he got out though it would weaken him."

Ares frowned again before looking back on Artemis who had failed to keep her expression neutral. "Why so passionate about this kid? You didn't have any stake on him, right?"

Those were both the wrong and right words to use as the last arrow hit home. Artemis dropped the arrow she had been spinning in her hands and clutched the armrests of her throne. "I…I have made a terrible mistake."

Ares was the first to comprehend. "You didn't… you did!"

"Kokabiel came to me with information that you had been in touch with the demidrake, how was I to know the information was a lie!" She screamed.

"You were played." Ares shrugged. "If Kokabiel wanted to put a dragon down off the books he would have gone to the best in the business. Killing beasts that is, not innocent kids. Oh, the bitter irony that protecting innocent children is _your_ domain."

"Artemis… Is it true?" Artemis looked up helplessly as Zeus stared her down not with compassion, as was his usual for her but with pity. There was no offer of salvation here, she had broken too many laws, crossed too many lines, and had played into the hands of a declared war-monger.

"It's… true, it's true. Kokabiel convinced me to track down and eliminate this Issei Hyoudou before he could get far. I considered myself fortunate enough to do it cleanly, just on the edge of devil-infested dragon territory."

"Man, you are not doing yourself any favors here. Did you even think about how the Underworld would react if they knew you were on their turf? Did you even go to the Shinto for entry into Japan? Frankly, I'm just amazed that you managed to do it so close to dragon breeding grounds and not have the skies darkened by hordes of angry lizards. Even the Evil Dragons would get in on the action if it meant they got to partake in the senseless violence."

"We are fortunate that the boy was killed outside their territory as this limits the magnitude of retribution he can seek. However, there is a catch," Zeus turned back from his usually impulsive son to his normally serene daughter. "Artemis, by doing this, you have opened Olympus to dragonkind. If that boy was to come here demanding for your life in return, I can do nothing to help or hinder both you and him. You will be alone if this Strongest White Dragon Emperor ever come knocking."

"And so the huntress has become the hunted," Ares mocked before standing, cracking his neck as he did so. "Let me know if the kid shows, I want to see him go all out. If that's all then see ya." And so the war god vanished in a shower of bloody light.

One by one the other gods disappeared to their own strongholds or palaces to reflect on the news. All but Artemis, who was still seated in the throne room.

'What have I done?'

 _And so the huntress has become the hunted_

Everything was falling apart, nothing was as she could even imagine, yet for the first time since Orion things were looking bleak.

There was no future in this world for her now.

* * *

 **AN: Unedited, hot off the press. Not my best, but it's here for you guys. Please read/review/enjoy! What'd ya think, what'd ya like? Your feedback is awesome and helps a lot, so please keep it up!**

 **Next time: Issei goes for full disclosure about his time in Tartarus. Lots gonna happen as we set up to go straight into the Excalibur Arc.**


	16. No More Secrets

**General tomfoolery, havoc and mischief when I returned home for the holidays resulted in tendon strains in my right hand. Writing for extended periods has been a bitch since there's a splint in the way, even on top of spending time with family. All that aside, I hope you all accept and think of this chapter as a holiday gift, New Year's celebration, and my personal apology rolled into one.**

 _ **Important author's note at the end, please read it!**_

 **As always, a big thank you to all who read/reviewed and continue to like and support my story. To all the new readers, welcome!**

Hyrulian Hero Akai - thanks!

Lightningblade49 - we'll know soon enough

Reemikz - thank you!

megaslayer321a - who can tell for sure? Haha

SeerKing - There and back again, if needs be. Glad to see I got serafall's antics down

heroman626 - this was outlined before I ever read 8th dragoon, but I won't deny the similarities. Either way, the hopefully realistic development would logically be similar to a degree. Thanks for the support!

Tf330129 - will do my best

NAFNAF509 - thanks again as always!

Mike Kromer - I feel like I have too much power some times. And then I wake up from the bad dream haha

FallenSymphony963 - we actually won't see Artemis again for a good while, but it'll mesh well with future events I can assure you. And a specific cadre is going to get what's coming

Imperial-samaB - here it is!

Zeus501 - news will travel fast. Also, I'm not sure what media you use, but I've made sure to bold all Albion's audible lines, they show up best on mobile devices

lee - no

Synndraval - thanks for the kind words, they mean the world to me.

kenshin12 - will strive to do so

the Composcreator - we'll get his intro soon enough

Hadrian371 - the beat down will be epic, though it may not be Issei doing the beating

Talonsen - Did I? I had this outlined months ago, so I'm not sure. As for dragons, you're seeing only the interaction between Issei and Albion, and now Tannin's input. There isn't really a society or formally recognized organization, just a long list of similar viewpoints and unspoken agreements they generally adhere to. A group of individuals with shared opinions but no cohesion as it were. Read on for the subject of Kuroka

shadowslayer2015 - no

Muncher50 - I'm a guy, and thanks! As for the harem, Akeno and Rias will be 'special' for being the first to formally complete the bond with him. While he will bond with most if not all his harem, those two will always have a special place in his heart.

the unsung antihero - beat-down at worst, but I don't foresee that happening, due to the whole enemy-of-my-enemy-is-my-friend concept

Notasavior - patched up somehow, let's go with that. Thanks again for the support!

Shad0wReaper133 - I'll be damned if I let my audience down by not updating. Glad to see you're interested still!

timmbarney94 - THANKS!

Uchiha Rai - Here's to breaking expectations then. Thanks!

thunder dragon - reread 'Requests' and I'll get back to you on that.

Guest - ongoing. Don't worry, this isn't gonna stop anytime soon.

White Keyblade Oathkeeper - It will have an effect early on, not too much impact in itself but the arc will be rather different even if it ends much the same

suhush - Nice to see you've caught up. Non, Artemis is not in the harem and he will not be wielding any swords or weapons aside from his fire and Longinus

Guest - going for unexpected

LordxSesshomaru - I did consider before abandoning it. Trying to keep the harem to dxd canon characters only, and Artemis' personality (derived from myths) clashed with marriage and by extension polygamy. Nice to hear you enjoyed the last bit though! Thanks again milord!

Cheery Wolf - a different familiar

slydino - teacher/student, brother/sister is what I'm gonna go with, emulating canon. Ophis' personality is deceptively hard to write for me at least. Anyway, glad to hear again from you!

Sasuke75249 - thanks

TheShogun - Here's to breaking expectations!

Temsen (ch 8) - there's a perceived difference between Holy and Light power in the series, the fights Issei lost were a result of his devil weakness to one yet inherent immunity to the other. Pride is a new concept that he wasn't able to exercise as a prisoner. Survival took priority there. Either way, glad to have you aboard!

Someone randome - not as much as you might think

sith3p - not as much as you might think. Will do, glad you enjoy it!

sweg101 - thanks a lot! and ya, LordxSesshomaru is a DxD god!

Conquest95 - Rias and Akeno are the first, that's all I'm saying.

PureDarkFire - no on the pairing, yes to the punishment

speo16 - glad you like this, but no on that pairing

Pedro52 - thanks?

* * *

Disclaimer: See 1st Chapter

* * *

" " – Speech

' ' – Thoughts

( ) – Albion, mental

 **( ) – Albion, speaking**

* * *

 **Just a reminder that this is a DxD story that is also rated M. It wouldn't be DxD otherwise. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: No More Secrets**

When Issei woke, he found both his potential lifemates lying beside him, both curled up to him, still pleasantly dreaming. Their naked forms were still pressed against him, both resting their heads on his shoulders and upper arms, pinning him to the bed. Considering his diminished range of motion, he settled for softly stroking their long hair. Call it weird, but it was comforting.

It had been just over a week since the party in the Underworld. After his fireworks display, the peerage had returned to the human world, it had been a school night after all. It meant that Issei hadn't been able to properly meet Lord and Lady Gremory though he was sure to get a chance soon. Since then there had been several changes to Issei's life, some more momentous than others. First, and most noticeable was that with Akeno and Rias both officially moving in with him, the Gremory family had seen fit to remodel the entire apartment. Seeing that he was technically both a tenant and Rias' servant, was it really his to begin with? Either way, the damage from his last nightmare had been completely repaired as overnight the suite was completely redone. While he knew extra rooms had been added somehow, he was more concerned with his own.

His room had been remodeled from a plain, nearly Spartan design to a luxurious master bedroom fit for a King. Well, considering Rias' rank, the comparison wasn't far off the mark. The bed had been upgraded to a king-size, complete with soft sheets, curtains, and cushions. From his limited view, he could see a numerous seats scattered, most congregated before an impressively large TV screen hung on one wall. Opposite from the entertainment center was a wall-to-wall, floor-to-ceiling sliding window. Either Rias or Akeno had requested it to facilitate any random flights he might go on, he had yet to find a way to thank them for it.

In addition to the aesthetic design, his room now also included two new doors that logically led to nowhere, the difference between actual dimensions and the floorplan simply couldn't account for it. However, he had seen both girls take use of those doors that somehow led back to their individual rooms. While they both lived and slept with him in his, their rooms were more or less places to store their belongings so that his room was left uncluttered.

Rias' portal led to a room that was nearly filled to the brim with Japanese culture and clothes. The one time he had peeked inside he had seen that a number of white-armored action figures had taken the forefront of her massive collection. While none of them were of his ScaleMail, he felt somewhat privileged that he had such an effect on his apparently otaku master.

On the other hand, he had taken one step into Akeno's room before pausing at the scent of leather. Yes, there was a closet, dresser, vanity and other such things a bedroom should have, but the darkened room had apparently been custom built to resemble some type of sex dungeon. After taking a full look at the various torture and/or pleasure devices present, he had turned on his heel and retreated.

There were just some things he wasn't prepared for right now, if ever.

The next change, while not visibly obvious to outside observers, was the complete lack of any and all nightmares of Tartarus. Ever since he had recognized and accepted the bonds forming, he had held onto them like lifelines. While he greatly preferred their physical presence to soothe his mind, there was no denying that their mental touch did just as much to keep the monsters at bay. It did irk the two girls somewhat that they didn't have his level of interaction with the bond though. While Issei was somehow able to subconsciously register their emotions at most times, both Akeno and Rias struggled to read him at all. While they got occasional glimpses, bits and fragments of emotion, neither were particularly adept at sensing emotions to his level.

Lost in rumination, Issei didn't pay attention as his hand wandered a little too far south. Not accounting for how long Akeno's hair really was, he found himself not stroking her hair but instead firmly grasping her deliciously shaped rear. Noticing the change pulled him from his thoughts as all brain processes simply stopped. Like a kid with a hand in the cookie jar, Issei made to remove his own from Akeno until a hand firmly grasped his wrist.

"A group and run? Ara ara Ise," a sultry voice, still husky from sleep delivered the chilling news that Akeno was not as asleep as he had previously thought. "I do hope you'll take responsibility."

"Responsibility?" Damn it, this was far too early for any higher level brain function.

"Well, for starters you enticed me, a helpless and naked maiden, into your bed. Now you have laid your hand upon me," Akeno pushed off him only to swing a leg over his waist and straddle him, leaning forward with her hands on his shoulders to keep him pinned. Closing the distance so that their eyes met, she finished, "but above all else, you made me fall in love with you. So, in that case, I expect you to take responsibility for it all."

Issei sighed in relief, he wasn't going to die today. "I suppose you'll demand serious reparations? Keep in mind, I'm a poor boy with no family or upbringing to speak of."

"Nothing so material," Akeno smirked, leaning even further to press her bosom against his bared chest. So close together, Akeno closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss before she was interrupted.

"Akeno, care to explain what you're doing?" Rias had cracked open her eyes just before Akeno could close that final gap for the much desired morning kiss. And she did not look happy. Perhaps death wasn't out of the cards just yet.

The nude miko pouted as she sat back, straddling Issei's waist. "Can you blame a girl for trying to express her feelings for the one she loves?"

"Hardly, though I take offense that you're methods involve taking the morning's first kiss for yourself." Rias also sat up to face her Queen, uncaring of her own nakedness. "I thought we agreed to alternate mornings."

"Oh, I certainly did agree, but you seem to have forgotten that it is _my_ morning."

"It is not!"

"Fair is fair, and you stole him from me the day before yesterday. It's only fair that I take today and tomorrow."

"That is ridiculous! And since when is Issei yours to steal from? Since when did you become the master of his soul?"

"I don't want to be his master, I want to be his lover," Akeno brought a hand to her cheek as she blushed slightly, lost slightly in a daydream. "And if you're talking about ownership then I believe he claimed me years ago."

Below the older girls, Issei winced. While he considered the girls to be equally important to him as it had taken both to calm him, using the childhood-best-friend card was a low blow. As emotionally dense as he was sometimes, even he knew that it was an unspoken challenge, especially to the sometimes emotionally insecure Rias.

"So you have known him longer. Then you won't object to me fighting to maintain my place."

"Ufufu, I'm game if you are, but I do wonder, can you keep up?" As if to intentionally make matters worse, Akeno made to hug herself in delight, wrapping her arms beneath her bust and pushing up slightly to emphasize their slightly greater size.

Running through several different ways to peacefully talk this down, Issei nearly gave up when Rias reared one hand behind her and out of sight.

Fortunately, it wasn't a ball of destructive power in her hand. It was a pillow. The soft projectile managed to collide with Akeno in the face, causing her to lean back and her breasts to bounce.

"I can dish out much more than that if you'd like," Rias retorted, now standing on the bed.

"Ara ara, then perhaps for this I'll get serious as well." Akeno stood on the bed as well, pillow now in hand. Rias summoned a pillow to herself as well and so they began a rather spirited pillow fight

Issei tried really hard to be objective, but he had to admit, the sight of their respective bosoms moving in such a way was so very mesmerizing...

Oh no...

Now concerned with both girls, their fight and his apparently growing perversions, Issei began to worry about how to diffuse the situation. By now, they were glowing with their respective energies, and he was worried about the fight escalating any further. Rias may not have played an overtly active role in the Rating Game, but she was still a magical prodigy among her peers. Aided by her fine control of the Power of Destruction, her being upset was a great cause for concern. On the other hand, Akeno had just spent ten days mastering her power over the separate Light and Holy energies inside her. Considering that her power was on level with Rias, it was as even a fight as could be. Factor in their skill and power, they could be at it for a while if he didn't head it off now, to say nothing of the collateral damage to the newly refinished apartment.

It came to a head when Rias encoated her pillow with red energy before hurling it at Akeno. Said Queen simply pointed at the deadly cushion before disintegrating it with a focused blast of her own lightning. Feeling victorious, Akeno was about to throw her own cushion at her King before Issei intervened.

It was worth mentioning that the last change, and most interesting, was that Issei was no longer so reluctant to participate in intimate displays of affection, in fact he was sometimes the one initiating it. Possibly due to him subconsciously regarding both girls as already being _his_.

While the girls had been busy fighting, Issei had swung his legs out from beneath the sheets. He had found that wearing shorts to bed was most practical, especially since both girls were constantly testing his self-control, especially since he still preferred to abstain from actual sex until they had the fortune to finalize the bonds. Rias had suggested he sleep nude as well, but that would hardly be conducive to actual sleep. No matter, what he needed now was room. Slowly unsealing his wings over his shoulders but keeping them folded, he flexed the pointed spike on the prominent joint. While normally appearing inflexible, it was more or less the 'thumb' of his wing and therefore slightly dexterous. Taking care to bend the sharpened edge away from the girls, he sprang up to tackle the two back down to the bed, talons pinning both girls to the mattress with their hands together above their heads. Kneeling above them and crossing his arms, he mock scowled at them.

"It's really far too early for this," he complained. "Come on now, is this really necessary?"

"Mou~ Ise, if you wanted me so badly all you had to do was ask," Akeno wriggled in place, testing the limits of her constraints.

"It's not fair, Issei!" Rias protested, glaring at Akeno, though he didn't miss how her cheeks heated up at the rather submissive position. "It may be her turn, but she can't keep using that excuse!"

Issei turned pensive for a moment before nodding. "That may be true, but we agreed to this. You two alternate or both bonds suffer, you know this. I can't pick favorites here, so please help me out and try to get along."

The third-years looked at each other before signing in unison. "Fine."

Issei had to hold back the sigh of relief. "Well, now that we've settled that, I think I'd like to start the day over on a high note." With that he leaned over Akeno. Wrapping an arms beneath her, he pulled her into his embrace as his hand began to wander her backside. Placing his other hand behind her head, he gently but firmly brought her face to his where he met her lips with searing passion.

Akeno moaned into his mouth as he took her for his own. Society and rules be damned, if she had known Issei could make her feel this way then she would have forced herself on him when they were children. Even now, it was all she could do was enjoy the sensations. She tried to relax, but her body was instinctively responding to his administrations. She whined now, her arms were still immobilized but she bucked her hips, trying to grind her womanhood against him to alleviate the _want_ building up inside her. To no avail, he was still straddling her right leg and Rias' left, preventing her from freely acting on her desires.

Only as her lungs began to scream for air did he break away, allowing her to gasp for breath. Such ease did not come quickly, there was still a fire burning between her legs after all. She opened her eyes to see look into Issei's and in that moment she knew that he knew exactly what he was doing to her. And he had the nerve to smirk and leave her unfulfilled.

Akeno didn't know whether to push him away or throw herself at him now, though if he left her so close she was sure which she would choose.

Leaving Akeno to pant in heat, Issei turned his attention to Rias, who had gained a healthy pink tinge to her cheeks as she watched her Queen moan and writhe in pleasure. "Don't worry princess, I haven't forgotten about you."

After quickly peeking at Akeno's mental state, he determined that in her quivering condition restraining her wouldn't be necessary anymore. Retracting both wings, he sat back on his heels, pulling Rias to straddle his lap, facing him.

Placing one hand on her supple rear, the other in the small of her back, Issei smiled as she squirmed in his grip. "True, you weren't first today, but I suppose it's only fair that I make it up to you." With that, he pulled her close to a kiss with enthusiasm equal to that of the one he shared with Akeno.

Now it was Rias' turn to moan in delight. While sleeping with Issei was nothing particularly new after the last month, this was a level of intimacy that she hadn't ever allowed herself to think of with her pending engagement. Now free and in his arms, she felt safer and happier than ever.

Not to mention the fringe benefits of being a dragon's lover.

Paying close attention to the forming bond, Issei let his left hand delicately dance up and down her spine, searching for any place that elicited a greater reaction from the Western beauty. Finding the base of her neck to be such a weak point, he massaged it in time with the firm pressure he applied to her posterior.

Issei had never been the praying type. Who would he pray to? Great Red, Ophis? He certainly wasn't going to pray to Albion. But damn, this girl, knowing that she could make this noise and that he was the cause, was going to be the death of him.

Abandoning sight, Issei closed his eyes as he also lost himself to the sensations. The moans she made, the light sting as her nails scratched against the armored skin of his back, the soft flesh in his grip, and the hardening nipples dragged against his chest. Devils could not enter Heaven, but he'd sell his soul again to remain like this.

He thought it impossible, but it did get infinitely better. Lost in Rias' embrace, he was surprised when another set of soft breasts pressed into his back. Akeno wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him, from his shoulder to his jawline, vying for attention. Issei then squeezed Rias' ass once more before breaking off the kiss and arching his neck to return Akeno's affections.

Perhaps their impromptu tryst would continue for a while longer, but Issei's sensitive ears detected an incoming interruption and he tried to dial down the girls' enthusiasm. "Rias, Akeno, we need to-"

Too little, too late. The door to the hallway opened softly, revealing Asia. Clad in plain pajamas, the former nun began to tear up at the zealous display of affection.

"No fair, you two, no fair!" Asia wiped away her unshed tears before reaching for the hem of her pajama shirt. "If I have to be naked to be important to Issei... then I'll do it! H-here goes!" The blonde pulled the nightshirt over her head, pulled off her sleep pants, then hesitantly undid and stepped from her undergarments, leaving the Bishop clad only in her birthday suit. "I won't lose!"

Issei's pulse and arousal fell to near-normal levels almost instantly, courtesy of control over his own dragon physiology. Though sexually frustrated, he'd be none the worse for it. Akeno and Rias however, had no such good fortune and turned to face him, still panting, eyes half closed and cheeks tinged pink. As if rehearsed, they both grabbed his chin to split his attention fairly between the two of them.

"Next time," they smiled, though the smile promised endless suffering if noncompliant, "next time, you will weld the door shut."

* * *

The demidrake plopped himself down on a couch with slight exasperation. After Asia's intrusion, he had managed to extricate himself under the time honored excuse of needing a cold shower, though he was fortunate that none of the females comprehended that not only was it not needed but wouldn't have any effect on him. Having now bathed and dressed, he now had a chance to reflect on what had just happened.

While he would have stayed since it technically was his room, he was more than a little uncomfortable seeing Asia in the buff. Ever the Rating Game, she had taken her social cues from Akeno and Rias, who in this case now probably weren't the best role models.

True, for Asia's benefit both girls had limited how they acted within their home. And by limited, they deigned to wear clothes, which out of context would throw him for a loop, but in private the clothes they wore, if any, were hardly any more conservative than lingerie. Ever since the Game, once Asia left on a job or fell asleep, both girls stripped on the spot, provided that no one else was in their home. He could hardly complain, and he couldn't exactly stop them. The one time he had confronted them had been the day before yesterday and the answer he had gotten was hard to refute.

* * *

" _You really don't have to do this," Issei pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off both headache and nosebleed. "I know I can't stop you, and even though this is a private home, I really don't think it's a good idea."_

" _Ne, Ise?" Akeno asked as she shimmied out of her silk panties. "Are you saying you don't want to see your mates au natural?" The miko pouted as she asked, leaning forward and bringing both arms forward to squeeze her breasts together._

" _So not the point..."_

" _Issei, can you get this for me?" The demidrake turned to see Rias only in her underwear with her back to him. Somewhat resigned now, Issei reached out and unclasped her lacy bra. "Ah, much better," the heiress sighed as she let the offending garment fall to the floor. "Now, what were you saying?"_

" _I was saying, it's really not necessary for you two to go prancing around the apartment without clothes," he sighed again._

" _We're just trying to make you more comfortable," Rias smiled as she too stepped out from her last garment._

" _Speak for yourself Rias, I'm hoping he'll eventually lose self control and ravish me."_

" _I keep telling you, I'm pretty sure tantric sex doesn't complete the bond!"_

" _Maybe not, but it certainly wouldn't hurt to try. At the very least, it will give me a wedding night!"_

 _Desperately trying to clamp down on his rampaging imagination, Issei resolved to look the girls only in the eyes for as long as possible. "Rias, just how would this make me more comfortable?"_

" _Correct me if I'm wrong, but most dragons in their chosen habitats aren't exactly in the habit of wearing clothes at all." The Crimson succubus shifted her weight, cocking a hip alluringly to the side. "Considering we're potential soulmates, isn't it logical to emulate the lifestyle?"_

* * *

Sometimes, there was just no chance of winning against the female gender, though he admitted that it didn't feel like a true defeat. The sight of his potential mates wearing the skimpiest of clothing or else nothing at all was something he couldn't find in him to turn down.

Regardless, he had left the girls because as much as he enjoyed their presences, all three of them, it didn't sit well with him to see Asia in such a state. While he had heard her several times now worrying over her barely budding bust size, he wasn't quite sure how to respond.

He wasn't a complete idiot, he knew she liked him as more than a friend. Quite possibly she would refuse to even consider another male as a romantic interest. Issei had been her first friend, her rescuer, her literal knight in shining armor. For the sake of Asia's and Koneko's interest, he had activated his Balance Breaker when they had been released from the hospital. In hindsight, he could see how one could misconstrue the ScaleMail as an armored guardian angel. So now he had the fortune of being her not-so-secret fantasy.

The emotional attraction ran both ways. While Akeno and Rias had both their merits, they both switched from mature ladylike demeanor to love struck teenage girls in a heartbeat. Asia however had a permanent innocence and naïveté that was all her own, it was hard for him not to be attracted to such honesty and kindness.

In terms of physical attraction, he could still remember the first time she had seen him shirtless, barring his first outburst and his recovery. He had just come back from a job, an understaffed shift at a fire station hadn't been prepared to deal with a sudden fire downtown. He had put it out, though stripped off his shirt and jacket due to the soot and ash. He had flown home and taken two steps from the large window before an 'EEP' stopped him in his tracks along with the sound of breaking glass. He had found Asia had dropped her tea and was staring at him, wide-eyed and flushing, but above all, she appeared to be genuinely confused as to why she was reacting in such a way to the the sight of him.

It had taken Akeno and Rias the rest of the evening to confirm that her upbringing in the Church had left out several rather important details about everyday non-secular life and then a little longer to explain some more sensitive topics to the innocent former nun.

Asia had struggled to look him in the eyes the next day, stammering apologies.

In regard to her body, Issei freely admitted that she was beautiful. Sure, she was nowhere near as developed as the third-year girls, but her tender form matched her carefree innocence perfectly.

Ultimately though, such thoughts Issei avoided like the plague. With the sudden realization that he was dual-bonding, he had relented finally and begun to reciprocate feelings to Akeno and Rias, but he couldn't bring himself to betray those feelings by pursuing Asia as well.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when someone knocked on the main door. Curious, he stood to answer, having nothing else to do and the obligation as the main resident on paper.

Without thinking, he simply opened the door and was surprised to see Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia patiently standing there. For a moment, he seemed to be incapable of speech before catching himself.

"Lord Lucifer, Lady Grayfia" he nodded respectfully. "Please come in."

"Ah, thank you Issei," Sirzechs nodded in kind while Grayfia bowed from the waist. The pair entered the apartment, passing over the hallways to the kitchen and side rooms in favor of taking a seat in the main chamber. Well, Sirzechs sat down, Grayfia stood dutifully behind him. Unsure of how to proceed, Issei stood there flummoxed until Sirzechs sighed and gestured to the seat across him. "I'm not one to stand on ceremony, if I want formalities then I can visit the council in session. Now, where is our beloved Rias?"

Issei zoned out and listened for a moment before answering. "In the bath with Akeno and Asia."

Sirzechs raised a slender brow, "It's nearly noon, even if it is a weekend. What have you all been doing?"

Like a deer in the headlights, Issei could only blink for a response that wouldn't result in a painful demise. After a few moments, Sirzechs blinked as well, "Oh. I see." Instead of removing the demidrake from existence, Sirzechs instead turned to Grayfia and asked, "Could you let her know that we're here?"

"Of course," the Silver Queen bowed and unhurriedly walked to the hallway connected to the spa-like bath, leaving the two males behind in uncomfortable silence.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, you know that?" Issei started as Sirzechs addressed him. "Rias... made her displeasure quite known to me after learning about that warning I gave you."

Issei laughed nervously, "Sorry?"

"Don't be, as cute as our Rias can be, she can be downright terrifying at times."

"Terrifying? How so?"

"She threatened to tell Grayfia. After the last time she did I take her threats very seriously."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened last time?"

The Maou visibly shivered and the air grew colder. "Nearly died." That was all the man seemed willing to divulge at the moment, so Issei let it go though his curiosity remained unsatisfied.

A soft rap on the door prompted Issei to get up and answer once more. This time it was Kiba and Koneko, both of whom now considered the suite a second home. They both greeted Issei and entered, only to freeze in unison at the sight of the Satan. Though they were more composed than Issei had been, it was obvious that the unexpected visit still had them both nervous yet inquisitive.

After Issei sat down, Koneko looked around only to find that her unwitting competition was nowhere to be found. With that, she boldly marched forward, and in full view of Kiba and Sirzechs, sat down in Issei's lap.

As expected, all three males reacted differently. Kiba's only response was that of surprise, while Sirzechs' was one of amusement. For his part, Issei felt only consternation. This was so unlike the usually stoic Koneko he had come to know, and he wondered what brought on the sudden change.

"Um, Koneko? Are you alright?"

The Nekomata mumbled something that even his hearing couldn't pick up on. When he asked again, she blushed and buried her face into his chest.

"My spot."

"Excuse me?"

"My spot." Koneko was still blushing but she when she looked up at him she looked more determined than he had ever seen her. Flustered, Issei could only nod and accept that she wasn't going to cede her position anytime soon. He shrugged helplessly, and when she faced forward again he glared at Kiba, wishing the pretty boy would combust. Sadly, unless God or some other deity was in the business of smiling people these days, then there wasn't a way he could forces that he wouldn't be implicated in the Knight's mysterious death.

While he contemplated remotely enveloping the Prince with Holy aura then igniting it when Kiba was alone, he was suddenly struck by a sense of overwhelming terror. Instinctively reaching for the bonds, he found both Akeno and Rias' thoughts to be nothing but frightened traces.

What the Hell just happened?

* * *

Akeno shivered once more as she raised the bucket of icy-cold water a over her head. Taking a deep breath, she the vessel, dousing herself once more to rinse off the soap that stubbornly clung to her sweat-covered skin. Still shaking from the cold, she tried to remain still as the moisture streaked over her body, down her hair, through the valley formed by her large orbs, down her glistening flanks. Trying to conserve whatever body heat she had left, she hugged her bare chest and clavicles, idly wishing for Issei to be there in the bath with her.

Issei. This had been the first time they'd been this intimate since their time together after Asia's rescue. While she had had the advantage then due to his Promotion deficiency, now Issei had been in complete control.

On one hand, she was disappointed that all he had needed was one kiss to bring her trembling to release. Her, the notorious Priestess of Thunder, the so-called ultimate sadist. On the other, she was even more disappointed that he hadn't gone further. Even now, she could still feel his rough yet gentle grip caressing her, his body heat keeping her warm and safe. Fresh memories of him holding her pinned, dominating her, claiming her. His hands wandering across her back above her ass, hands she had seen rend steel and bone apart gently caressing her. It went against every ladylike tenet she had ever learned, but Maou save her, her _need_ for him! Even now, the thought of his touch sent electrifying pulses to her throbbing netherlips.

Oh, what she wouldn't give to be back in his arms right now.

A lewd moan from beside her indicated Rias felt much the same way, perhaps more considering he had given her much more than a mere kiss. To her surprise however, Rias had abandoned her intention to bathe and was currently rubbing a hand furiously between her thighs. Deciding to follow suit, Akeno let her hand trail down to the juncture between her legs. It was a testament to how close she had been that she hardly needed to caress her own nether-pearl for long to reach her own release.

With a soft cry, Akeno sagged slightly in place, while beside her Rias was much more vocal. The two girls panted with excitement before coming to their senses and realizing, much to their embarrassment that Asia was still in the baths with them. The poor Bishop was red with embarrassment of her own. Having already finished soaping and rinsing off, Asia had retreated to the hot pool to relax, where she had tried to ignore the lewd actions of her seniors.

Akeno and Rias looked at each other before grinning slightly, both still coming down from their emotional and physical highs. Both girls silently agreed that perhaps they had gone a little too far. Their frustrations simply couldn't be placed on Asia's shoulders; the poor girl didn't have an ounce of malice anywhere in her body. This morning's cancellation was just a combination of bad luck and timing. Seeing that neither would hold it against the gentle Bishop, they tacitly agreed to let it go.

Just as they were about to lather up and clean off again, a cold presence made itself known. Paralyzed by fear, the two girls slowly turned to see Grayfia standing there serenely, not even a hint of emotion on her face. Even if she didn't convey any disapproval, the Silver Queen of Annihilation didn't need trivial things like words to make her opinion known.

Knowing that they were in for it now, Rias and Akeno were both thinking the same thing. They certainly didn't feel shame for pleasuring themselves with thoughts of their future mate, but instead were absolutely terrified that Grayfia somehow disapproved.

'Oh, _fuck._ '

* * *

"What on earth happened to you?" One worried demidrake found himself surrounded by feminine forms. Akeno and Rias had both appeared, immaculately dressed, and made a beeline straight for their chosen sides. Clinging to him like frightened children, it was all he could do to try and convey calming thoughts over the fledgling bond. Their terror was so great, neither noticed or visibly cared that Koneko was on Issei's lap, also staring at them in wonder.

Grayfia and Asia appeared next from the hallway. Although it was the weekend, Asia had followed the example of her seniors and wore the Kuoh uniform, something that Koneko seemed to be wearing by coincidence. Regardless, Asia took one look at the girls clinging to or lying upon Issei and immediately ran up behind the couch to throw her arms around his neck. Thus encumbered, Issei continued to simultaneously calm the girls while glaring at a snickering Kiba.

Sirzechs just looked entertained by the entire affair, something that annoyed Issei to no end. Thankfully, Grayfia cuffed her King on the back of the head to get his attention for whatever reason they were here for.

Sirzechs coughed to get everyone's attention, and by doing so Rias and Akeno finally came out of their her catatonic states. "Now that you're all here, I suppose I should tell you why I've come. Officially, I'm to diagnose Issei's mental state and determine whether he's a threat to the Underworld."

 **(If that's why you're here, then you've wasted your time since you already know the answer.)**

"Indeed," Sirzechs nodded his agreement. "Issei's combat potential far surpasses most ultimate-class Devils, even without factoring his Longinus Gear. We've always been wary when dealing with powers derived from God or his hosts. Issei's very existence defies everything we've come to understand about the variability and inheritance factors of the Sacred Gear system. And it has many of the Council members running scared.

In fact, there have been talks of having Issei sent back to Tartarus." At this, Issei's mind went blank as he began to shake. Telltale signs of a panic attack were setting in, until he was cut off as every girl surrounding him squeezed him with all their might. His arms were buried in Akeno and Rias' cleavage, Asia was squeezing his neck as if her life depended on it, and Koneko wrapped her legs around one of his and tightened her grip. The sudden contact broke Issei from his reverie as his breathing slowed to just above normal.

Aware that his message had less than desirable effect, Sirzechs waited patiently for his sister's Peerage to calm down again before continuing. "Such decisions won't have any effect, if I'm right then it will be possible for Issei to escape again. Am I correct in assuming that such an escape method is unique to you?" The Maou turned to face Issei directly.

"The method I used was specific to me, or rather my Longinus. I spent the first eight years training to be strong enough to possibly Divide between dimensions, then the next two to use Senjutsu in order to control my destination." At the mention of Senjutsu, everyone else's eyes narrowed.

"This will be troublesome," the Maou sighed as he rubbed the side of his head. "You see, Senjutsu is more than a Taboo subject in the Underworld."

"It is?" As he asked, Issei felt Koneko stiffen in his lap, her hands balling into fists as she clenched the end of her skirt.

"Indeed," Lucifer continued, "some years ago, one of the Pillar heads was killed by his reincarnated Bishop. After recruiting her, her abilities with both Senjutsu and demonic magic began to outstrip his own talent. While Senjutsu is admittedly a topic we have limited knowledge of, we were able to deduce that absorbing the negative energies of the Underworld caused her to go insane."

As Issei listened, he noticed that Koneko was reacting adversely to the information. Then in a moment of clarity, he understood. Koneko's unwillingness to use her Nekomata heritage, her familiar scent, everything because of one Senjutsu user.

"...and since she decimated two retrieval regiments, the Nekoshou was declared an SS stray devil-"

"The Black Cat, Kuroka," Issei sighed as he finished for Sirzechs. His interruption gained the attention of everyone in the room.

"You are familiar with Kuroka?" Grayfia calmly inquired.

Issei laughed weakly, rubbing his head in discomfort, "That's one way to put it. She was my cellmate for the last two years, the one who taught me some Senjutsu while in Tartarus. Without her, I'd still be imprisoned there yet because of her, Artemis was able to track me down."

Rias and Akeno frowned, visibly upset, while Asia looked cluelessly confused. Grayfia was enigmatic as ever, though the Devil King seemed apprehensive. While subtle, no one missed how he was gathering energy for some purpose.

Worst of all was Koneko. The girl seemed impossibly split between trembling uncontrollably and deathly still. Her bangs covered her eyes, so even as he craned around he could not properly see her feelings on the matter due to her inexpressive mask.

Realizing his next words were of the utmost importance, Issei took a few moments before finding a loophole and taking it. "You said Kuroka went insane?"

The demonic power faded as Sirzechs' eyes widened in surprise, "All logic indicates that conclusion."

Now it was Issei's turn to frown. "That doesn't make sense. I mean I use limited adaptations of Senjutsu, but my own mental state can't be attributed to its use. What's more is that Kuroka for all her quirks, seemed normal compared to those that were insane down in the darkness."

"It could have been an act for your benefit, it's not uncommon-"

"No," he respectfully shook his head at Grayfia's suggestion. "You don't live with someone for two years and not get to know them. Sure, Kuroka's personality doesn't match up with anyone remotely considered normal; she was capricious, flighty, but beneath the act she had purpose. Granted, much of her time was spent trying to have dragon's offspring of her own, but still, she didn't do anything without due reason."

Grayfia tried to be diplomatic as Sirzechs mulled over the evaluation, "While that may be true, it does not in itself prove her sanity, and nothing will overturn her fault."

Issei shook his head once more, "I'm not debating her innocence, it was an unspoken agreement that we didn't talk much about our pasts. However, while the enchantments on the prison in general prevented her from using Senjutsu to escape, it didn't limit her in each deathmatch she took part in. Even if she barely won, she used Senjutsu offensively in every match. If what you're saying about Senjutsu being linked with sanity is true, then it should have been guaranteed for her to have undergone a severe personality shift as she assimilated every negative emotion in and associated with Tartarus."

 **(As much as it annoys me, the brat is correct. Kuroka's mentality did not at all change, even with continuous use of her power in the worst possible emotional environment. Is it conclusive, no. But it at the least disproves she killed her master in a fit of insanity.)**

In Issei's lap, Koneko had stopped her panicked bout of anxiety and had twisted in place to look hopefully at the demidrake. Once again, Issei was torn between what he really wanted to say and what needed to be said. For a moment, he struggled but then decided to abandon his own frustration in favor of Koneko's benefit.

"Everything she did, she had a reason. As far as I know, she masterfully plays the part of the lazy cat, but never did anything of importance without carefully considering her reasons and the outcomes. I believe that she wouldn't have killed her master without significant reason." He looked meaningfully at Koneko, who started in response and looked away.

"By your reasoning, then she must have also had a reason to leave you at the mercy of a goddess of the hunt," Sirzechs clasped his hands together and leaned forward. "I find it hard to believe you're willing to overlook that."

The demidrake shrugged. "I won't deny that I'm pissed about it, but then again I don't know the reasoning behind what she did." He said that, but the memory of the kiss they shared at the hotel in Kyoto surfaced in his thoughts. He shook his head, playing the recollection off as part of the conversation. "She was the closest thing I had to a friend down there, it may not be exactly logical but I'd like to give her the chance to explain at the very least. Besides," he slipped his arms from Rias and Akeno's bosoms to surprise Koneko by hugging her around her waist and squeeze her hand comfortingly, "I think it worked out in the end."

(I do hope you're searching for more than a flimsy excuse from the cat.) Albion growled in the back of his mind.

'Don't mistake my words, I'm still pissed. But I'll only seek actual revenge in the event if I don't like her answer.'

Leaning back in his seat, Sirzechs tapped his chin a few times before looking back up to the collected group. "You've given me much to think about, Issei. If I didn't know any better you were intentionally making more work for me."

"Stop it, 'zechs," Rias interjected, slightly annoyed with her brother now. "You're the one who's been interrogating him. Back off!"

The cowed Maou held his hands up to placate the Crimson Ruin Princess, "I get it, ease up when it comes to your household. I'm just making a statement. Now, the Kuroka case aside, there was something else we needed to discuss Rias"

"Huh?"

"With the Elders running scared, it's only a matter of time until they get the courage to do something stupid that Serafall and I can't prevent. While the ones terrified of Issei are in the clear minority, they do hold a great deal of influence. The kind that could see Issei taken from you."

Almost immediately Issei found himself buried face first into Rias' bosom as she held him protectively. Dark fire burned in her eyes as she made her response clear. "I won't let anyone take him!" she hissed.

"If it were just one then perhaps there would be nothing to fear, but rumor has it they're moving around a lot of capital so that they can trade as many unused mutated Pawns as possible into one of their loyal heirs' peerage. If that happens, then they could legally pressure you into trading him."

"You can trade Peerage members?" This was news to Issei.

"You can, provided that the exchange involves the same Piece type at equal value. That's why the Elders can't act immediately, the rarity and varying values of Mutated Pawns makes it difficult to even approach Rias with an offer given your unique worth. It's only rumor but a serious one. Failing that, they could place an observer here in Kuoh. That way they'd keep a constant eye on Issei and report back to them. His strengths, weaknesses, anything and everything that could possibly be of value."

"Is there a way to avoid that as well?" Akeno inquired, hanging off every word.

Sirzechs had the nerve to smile, "Indeed. _I_ place an observer here in Kuoh that keeps a constant eye on Issei and reports back only to _me._ "

At this, even Koneko expressed some confusion, though Rias and Akeno soon smiled as they saw how the situation could dissolve so.

"By placing your own representative here, you deny the Council by forcing them to have to question your judgement if they really want their spy here," Rias concluded. "They can ill afford bad press by going against you or by sending someone here without our knowledge."

"Quite," the Maou gleefully exclaimed. "As the owner of this territory, at least in Devils' perspective, entry to Kuoh has to be approved by you or requested of you through Heiress Sitri, and I doubt she'd be fooled by anyone trying to get past her."

"So what stranger did you have in mind to watch him?"

"Actually the individual has already met Issei."

"Eh?" The teenagers were in perfect sync.

"It was actually quite recently. After the celebration, Lord Phenex approached us for officially dissolving the marriage contract, something we didn't want to do and possibly bring you down at your party. It was in passing, but he was highly impressed by Issei's fire control, particularly the duplicated swords you made. Of course, my father had to show off and then gave him a copy of the recording of your one-man firework display."

All present turned to Issei who cocked his head sideways. "I've never met the head yakitori though."

"I'm getting there. Apparently, your trick with the flaming sword copies got his interest. Only a handful of Phenex clan members can create constructs like that in such exquisite detail for extended amounts of time. Lord Rainard for one, and his eldest son Ruval are the only ones that come to mind. Even then, it took both centuries to reach their current level, while you're still a teenager. As such, Lord Phenex passed on a request from his daughter, Ravel, to study under you in the hopes that the skill of dragons can be learned."

After a moment of silence, Rias turned to see what Issei was thinking before signing. Reaching up, she delicately pushed Issei's jaw up from where it hung, his teeth clicking together jolted him from his shock.

"Eh? Me a teacher?"

The Maou shrugged dismissively, "Why not? You trained with a Fallen cadre, from whom you copied your weapon creation. Surely the same is possible for young Ravel, she may not be as strong or talented as her brothers but more than makes up for it with a quick mind and exceptional insight. If there was someone who could duplicate your aura techniques, I'd say she has more than enough ambition to do so.

Also, consider the political side of things. As a member of the Phenex clan, she is not directly affiliated with me or the Gremory, so the Elders cannot fault her appointment. Additionally, it eases any perceived tensions lingering since the Rating Game. If a former Bishop of the Phenex were to train with the Gremory's hidden ace, well that would be good for all our reputations."

"Former Bishop?"

At Asia's question, Sirzechs elaborated, "Apparently after the Rating Game, maybe even after the victory festivities, it seems that Lady Phenex forced Raiser with the intention of trading Ravel of her brother's Peerage. Since Layla doesn't take part in the Games, it leaves young Ravel with a significant amount of free will. As a 'free' Bishop, she seems quite eager to meet Issei once again."

Issei laughed nervously, not even trying to hide his discomfort. "Still, me teaching is still a worrisome subject. I'm nowhere near qualified. Not to mention my inability to use magic."

"You're not giving yourself enough credit," Rias frowned at her only Pawn. "You're mostly self-taught yet you're leagues ahead of the competition in flame manipulation."

"And it's not like you'll be teaching her all the time," Sirzechs nodded his assent. "Should you accept the position, then she'll be enrolled at Kuoh Academy as a first-year and will live here in one of the guest rooms. You'll have to adjust your contract schedule in accordance, but it will be manageable. In fact, it should help that Ravel will be in the area, one more devil to fulfill requests would hardly be unwelcome in the long run."

Issei mulled it over before looking to Rias and Akeno for support. Seeing that both their stares were openly encouraging, he nodded. "All right, I can't promise anything but I'll give it a shot at the least."

The Maou smiled widely, "Splendid. I'll let the Phenex know that you've accepted and are willing to teach whatever you can. Now since that just about wraps up my business here, we'd best be off. Do watch over my sister, Issei." He stood, rolling his shoulders to remove some crick or another before straightening. "I suppose the next time I'll see you will be the class observation day, so take care all of you!"

Beside him, Rias gripped his shoulder and muttered something along the lines of ' _oh, Hell no_ ', before standing and nodding respectfully to her brother. Issei and the others followed suit, taking the cue from their master as Lucifer and Lucifuge left through a series of crimson glyphs. Once the glow died out, Rias let out a long sigh.

"Problem?" Issei asked concernedly.

"It's nothing really," she smiled back, though he could tell it was forced. "I wish I could've foreseen that the Elders would take poorly to a Ultimate-level servant with Holy Power. Perhaps I should have told them, but~"

"But then word would have gotten out and Raiser would have found a technicality or loophole to keep me from torching the opposition," he concluded. "Seriously, I don't mind and what can they do? I'm a paragon of model behavior."

At that, Kiba couldn't help but roll his eyes, "I'm sure the records in the nurse's office show multiple repeated fractures on the Perverted Duo. So, model behavior?"

"Yeah I don't see your point."

The Knight sweatdropped, "I didn't think so."

As the six teens began to disperse for separate activities, Issei kept an eye on their youngest member. Nodding a response as Rias, Akeno, and Asia moved to the kitchen to prepare a lunch, he followed Koneko to the large window as Kiba sat back with a book.

The petite Rook was staring outside the massive portal, her reflected expression more hopeful than he had ever seen. Again, there was the temptation to pick the cat girl up and pet her endlessly, but he refrained. This was not the time or place.

Still gazing at her reflection, Issei watched as her lower lip quivered for nearly minute before the Nekomata spoke up. "You knew her?"

Issei nodded silently, knowing full well she'd see his mirror self do the same.

Koneko fidgeting in place, shifting her weight from side to side, struggling with what to say next. After a minute or so, she looked back to his reflection with resolve and fire in her eyes. "Shirone."

"Beg pardon?"

"Shirone. That's my name or it was. I didn't want it after... so Rias gave me a new one."

"Shirone," he rolled the syllables around as he looked at the girl. Somehow, even though he still thought of her as Koneko, this new name, or her old one as it were, seemed equally descriptive of the little girl. "White sound."

The Nekoshou shuddered slightly, "That was what she called me. Her white sound."

Before he could apologize for any offence, she surprised him by whirling and latching onto his midsection, burying her face in his shirt. Acting on reflex, he knelt, that way she could hug him properly. Repositioning herself, Koneko threw her arms around his neck as she pressed her face to his shoulder. Responding in kind, he uncertainly patted her on the back with one arm while rubbing her head gently.

To his shock, Issei found Koneko stiffen in his arms when he first touched her hair, but she then relaxed. As he continued to pet her head, he began to hear the telltale signs that she was purring. Quiet as she was, she couldn't conceal it from him.

After five minutes of this, Koneko's pulled away hesitantly before dabbing at her eyes with her sleeve. Once finished, she looked back at the boy who had patiently waited for her to finish. "I'm sorry for what she did to you."

"If anything, I'm the one who should be sorry. Your sister... she was the last secret I had, and I should have told you. While I can't say I'm particularly happy with her at the moment, I will say this: she was kind, patient, even when there were times she had every right to be bitter. And she was strong. Strong enough to do hard things, and I'm guessing that one of those tough decisions was made for your sake."

"You really think so?"

"She never did talk about you, but then again I never talked about Akeno for the same reasons. She was hopeful, determined to see you again, to make things right, even if I didn't know it at the time."

Koneko stood there silently, taking in this new information. Then as if galvanized by some life-altering choice of her own, she grabbed Issei by placing both hands on the sides of his face. "Teach me?"

"Eh?"

"Teach me Senjutsu."

"Oh. Wait, what?"

"Kuroka taught you. You can teach me."

"This isn't as simple as agreeing to teach the Phenex girl, I can only use the basics of Senjutsu, I cannibalized several theories to make my teleportation work and that's about it. As a natural user, your skill and know-how are probably league's way ahead of me"

"You can teach me."

Realizing that Koneko was dead set on having him mentor her in any way he could, and accepting that she wouldn't let of his face unless he acquiesced, he did so. "I don't know how much good I'll be."

Like magic, she was hugging him again. "I think you'll be the best."

"Well, that makes one of us."

"I know you'll be the best."

Issei snorted, "We'll see." Koneko frowned, but nodded and let him go. Massaging his cheeks, Issei stood to see Rias, Akeno, and Asia standing behind them. "Um, girls? Is there something wrong?"

"Something occurred to us while we were getting started with lunch." Rias smiled, but he knew her well enough to know there was an ulterior motive behind her statement. "You said that Kuroka was interested in having a dragon's offspring? Just who did she intend to be the sire?"

(The window is unlatched, even if you don't teleport out you could be gone before anyone can stop you.)

Albion's silent advice was inevitably useless as Koneko latched onto him again, using all her Rook strength to keep his leg immobilized. As he looked down to her, she too had gained the same inquisitive look that the other three girls now wore.

Knowing he was beaten, Issei resigned himself to some form of punishment. "There's no good way to say it so I'll be as simple as I can. Kuroka made it a habit to sleep with me naked and constantly tried to wear away at my self-control. Nothing ever came of it, unless you count acclimating me to the female form."

For a moment, Issei was treated to the sight of all four upset girls and a startled Knight looking at him in shock. Kiba had nearly dropped his book but quickly hid his gaze in the pages once more. Asia had turned bright red and was trying to bore a hole in the floor with her gaze. Koneko's grip tightened as she began to possessively rub herself against his leg. Rias looked overwhelmed but at the same time thoughtful as her face reddened in anger. From her bond, Issei felt her irritation directed at Kuroka as well as a sense of eager anticipation even if it was well-hidden. Akeno had no such reservations and didn't hold back; not only was she rubbing her thighs together, writhing her hips with hands on her heated cheeks. Issei found a slight buzzing through the bond and found a rather intriguing mental image. Himself, naked tied to a bed with an equally nude Akeno above him, while Rias and a shadowy Kuroka watched from where they were strapped to various pleasure devices.

Shuddering slightly, in equal parts fear and interest, Issei tried to escape physically, knowing that he couldn't transport out with Koneko attached to him. However, his luck ran true to form. Sure, while Rias and Akeno seemed more than interested in progressing to the next level of intimacy, neither seemed happy that Kuroka had effectively two unsupervised years ahead of them.

Koneko nimbly jumped out of the way, just in time as a miniature thunderstorm and dark red hurricane engulfed the demidrake. Sure, while Rias' attack wouldn't leave any lasting damage that didn't mean it wasn't painful. And Akeno's newfound talent for Holy Lightning would normally be canceled by his own flames were it not an attack composed almost entirely of Light. Power of God couldn't hurt him thanks to his own Holy aura, but Angelic Light directly opposite of shadowed demonic energy? Life is full of contradictions, and this one would hurt a great deal.

Just before impact, Issei couldn't help but groan as he both heard and smelled the excitement both girls had for his somehow deserved punishment.

* * *

The following Monday was, as expected of the most vile weekday, immensely boring. However, this was one the student body was sure to remember.

Now, usually when Issei walked to school, it was in the company of Rias, Akeno, and Asia. All kept a somewhat respectful distance between each other, though they each disliked the need for appearances for their individual reasons. However, after the revelation that they had unwittingly been in competition with another buxom beauty, both third year girls were acting most unladylike.

Issei was now the walking centerpiece of an impromptu game of tug-of-war. With Rias on his right and Akeno to his left, his arms were currently being pulled deep in between their breasts. All the while, poor Asia slowly trailed behind them with a slightly downcast expression.

As the girls became more forceful with their attempt to pull him closer to themself and away from their counterpart, Issei was getting more and more annoyed. While their informal declaration of war against each other really hadn't interfered with their relationship, the girls were still the best of friends, he was very away of how hard they had worked to build their public personas. They only had one more block until the school, and if they were still fighting over him then there goes their hard earned reputations.

Knowing this, he sighed and came to a full stop. Both Rias and Akeno were a step behind and continued to cling to him for balance and support lest they fall.

"Look, I don't understand the reasoning for why you need to fight over me," Issei paused, trying to find a less volatile way to express this, "as endearing as your perceived conflict is, would it hurt to rein it in for now?"

"Of course we can. Akeno, accept defeat and we can end this here."

"Ara ara, I've enjoyed this too much to give in to you now."

'Honestly, the way these two go on it's like they're bartering for prime breeding stock!'

(In all fairness to them, that is exactly what you are.)

'I thought Rias threatened you into submission.'

(She did.) The Heavenly Dragon seemed perversely pleased by something funny only to him. (Intimate moments are yours and yours alone. This qualifies only as entertainment!)

Issei was brought back to reality as he felt growing anger bleed over the tentative mental connections and sighed. For the briefest moment, he let loose with his draconic presence, feeling that the argument demanded a little more effort to contain. To his surprise, it worked but not in the way he intended.

As he searched the psychic links, Issei found not fear or anger, but a ravenous want. In the physical sense, he found both Rias and Akeno staring at him, panting slightly, rubbing their thighs together and looking with half-lidded eyes and unapologetically lewd stares, as if they were hungrily eyeing a prime cut of meat. Confused for a short time, he now understood that while his unshielded presence was a terror to any creature he would encounter, there was a notable exception. His soulmates, potential though they may be, didn't see him as a threat.

They saw him as their mate, and with that came everything it physically entailed.

"Dammit, here we go," Issei pinched the bridge of his nose before firmly grasping the shoulders of both girls and steering them out of sight, nodding to Asia to follow. Ducking into the last side street before reaching Kuoh Academy, he brought the third-years to a halt, noticing that the entire time, they had leaned into his touch.

"Listen you two, all I'm asking is for you both to get along and act normally until we get back home," he pleaded. "For my sake if not yours. I couldn't care less if it's my rep that takes a hit, but you've both worked two hard to throw your reputations away." The entire time, he was issuing calming thoughts along the fledgling connections. At least he hoped so. If not, then there was a good chance that their physical relationship would be consummated right then and there, scarring Asia for life.

Much to his relief, it worked. Both Akeno and Rias blinked as they focused on him and his words, and while they're breathing and heart rate slowed, their faces continued to heat up as they realized what had happened to them both.

"O-Oh my." Rias was genuinely embarrassed about the situation, clearly struggling to come to terms that she had lost control of her actions, even if temporarily. Issei supposed that perfect control of her emotions had been ingrained in her personality from a young age, to act the perfect heiress of a prominent devil clan. Now, she wasn't an heiress but a teenage girl falling in love.

"Mou~" Akeno did show some embarrassment but appeared disappointed that the situation hadn't escalated further. "And we were so close too."

If dragons were physically capable of sweating, then Issei would have sweatdropped. Oh, the advantages of having exceedingly high internal temperatures and advanced homeostasis. As it was, he only shook his head in what was admittedly some measure of his own disappointment. "There'll be other times. But in all seriousness, can we please try and make it through the school day without any more trouble."

Rias and Akeno looked at each other and reached some sort of agreement nonverbally. He had forgotten, but they had had years of their own to get to know each other, they were best friends now. They could anticipate each other's actions and reactions just as well as the bond allowed him to. As such, he was glad they at least visually appeared to have reached an arrangement that of course he would have no knowledge of the details.

The teens then moved from the side street to the academy gate. However, once there, Rias immediately broke the unspoken truce by wrapped her arms around Issei, pressing his arm once more between her mounds and thus made her entrance. Escorted as such, she made quite an impression on the mundane student body.

"Look! Rias Gremory has a hold on Issei Hyoudou!"

"Aw, I wanted to be with the Silver King! Oh well, at least it was one of the Great Ladies that snagged him."

"I ship them so much!"

"Maybe she'll share!"

"Lady Rias in a wedding dress would be so beautiful! Kyaa!"

Predictably, the females of the school acted with all the grace, demeanor, and gossip that only Japanese schoolgirls can. Equally anticipated were the reactions of the opposite gender.

"Damn that handsome!"

"Quick! We must gather blackmail on this bastard!"

"If he gets to sleep with her, then sure as Hell I'll kill him myself!"

"My word," Rias almost laughed, "it seems that takes care of that." Issei had to agree, this was something he had tried to avoid for as long as possible, but now it seemed the secret was out. This was the first physical display of affection they had in public; of course their classmates would react like so. "Well then, I'll be off. Do take care, and don't be late after training for when Ravel arrives." With that, she pulled him down by his collar to capture him in a quick kiss before winking and walking to class, a slight coquettish sashay in her step that had nearly every male staring at her rear.

Issei growled in frustration, had his words meant nothing? he was highly tempted to vent his anger in one of his favorite outlets, combat. Every male staring at Rias' finely toned posterior would do. Before he could move to act on his chosen plan, he found himself pushed up against a wall with a slightly irate Akeno holding his shoulders. Due to the height difference, he had to peer through her bangs to see her eyes, but they were glowing with barely-contained fury.

"Oh, clever _bitch_ ," she whispered, licking her lips. She reached up and with a slick motion undid her usual bow to let her hair cascade down. The ladylike Akeno was gone now, this was the jealous lovestruck teenager. "I guess all bets are off now." Without warning, she moved her hands, tracing down his arms until she grasped his wrists and placed her ribbon in his hand. Moving his hands to her own rear, she held his in place as she continued to pout and glare up at him. "Why do you have to be so tall?"

"Excuse me?"

"Lean down, now."

Regardless of her own request, Akeno let go of his left wrist to reach up to his neck and pull him down in a similar manner to their King. The difference between the kisses was so: first, in his shock, Issei's free hand remained below her waist. Second, the kiss lasted for a much longer time. Finally, there was much more tongue involved.

After what seemed like ages, Akeno pulled away, a strand of saliva connecting their lips. She sensuously licked her own before grinning sultrily at him. "Rias isn't the only one who's allowed to kiss you." With that, she released him and stepped back. "Do behave yourself," she giggled, with a hand on her cheek. Akeno then picked up her bag and pranced off, a step that had her breasts bouncing hypnotically.

"Akeno Himejima is in love with him too!"

"They totally go well together too!"

"You go girl!"

"I could see her with his babies!"

"I see it now! The Great Ladies are fighting for his affections and he can't decide! There's still a chance for all of us!"

As entertaining as the girls were, he couldn't help be amazed at how close they were yet simultaneously so far from the truth.

"He can't have them both! He shouldn't have one at all!"

"He's a true man for going all or nothing! But he's a heartless bastard for taking the great beauties for his own!"

"Lecherous beast!"

"Share pictures with us! Breasts and butts now!"

"Give them to us or die!"

Issei sealed away the orange ribbon in order to fulfill his sudden inspiration to activate his Balance Breaker and eliminate every other inheritor of the Y chromosome on the school grounds.

He didn't, but only because both girls would ironically be upset if he made a scene.

* * *

Several hours later, Issei managed to escape his own personal hell and retreat to the roof, where he had told Koneko to meet him. This was their first chance to practice Senjutsu, they only had a limited time before Ravel Phenex's expected arrival so they planned to make the most of it.

Right on time, Koneko appeared on the roof, briefcase secured on her bag. Upon seeing him, she closed the door behind her and held her bag to him expectantly. Smiling, he took it and sent it into his array. "Are you ready?"

Koneko shivered but stood resolute. "Let's do this."

Another flash and Koneko was sealed away as well. Since they couldn't be observed by anyone, Issei activated Divine Dividing and was transported to a suitable training ground.

Yet another burst of light and Koneko stood in front of him again. She looked around curiously but her eyes widened as she recognized the place.

In a month's time, the plant life had miraculously recovered from the damage Issei had caused last time he had been in the old training clearing. There were a few scorch marks here and there but for the most part the hundred meter diameter of the clearing had regrown nicely.

"Are you sure we should be here?" Koneko cocked her head sideways, surprised that Issei would transport here willingly.

"If you're referring to the fact I died here and that I should be avoiding this place like the plague, remember that I do have nearly two years of fond memories coming here." Issei put his hands in the pockets of his cargo pants as he surveyed the meadow with fondness. "Sure, dying sucked. But this place is really the only place accessible in Kuoh that I have happy childhood memories from. Akeno's old house was warded off by her father when he left town, and my old home was demolished to make room for the school expansion. Plus," he pointed an open palm in a random direction and watched as a ball of white flame impacted against a barrier in midair, "in addition to the wards my dad managed to purchase or somehow set himself, we have the barriers personally created by a Goddess here. Nothing can disturb us, and we can't disturb anyone. Plus this place is as close to an emotionally neutral zone as we can find, so it's a good place to start small."

The Nekomata nodded after a moment. "I see. So now what?"

"Well, the only way I know how to teach is the same way I was taught. Which is to say, as a third-rate practioner and a dragon, I can't master Senjutsu."

"No one truly can."

"Good, you know that." Issei sat down and brought his legs to sit in a meditative pose. "Like I said before, your knowledge probably surpasses mine, this is as much a learning experience for me as it is for you."

Koneko nodded mutely as she mirrored his position. "Looking forward to it, sensei."

The demidrake winced, "Please, Koneko, don't call me that. It makes me feel old."

"You're seventeen."

"Fine, _older_." The not-yet-adult stuck his tongue out at her, causing a smile to tug at the girl's mouth. "I won't insult you by asking if you know how to meditate, so instead I'll ask you to maintain the strongest flow of ki possible. We'll take it from there."

The Nekomata nodded slightly before closing her eyes in concentration. After a moment, she began to glow as a pale white energy began to form around her. The aura, the immediate energy not draconic Aura, fluctuated, wavering as the young girl struggled to properly channel not only her lifeforce but that of their immediate surroundings.

Koneko held the connection for a minute while the demidrake watched patiently. After another two, the glow ceased and Koneko nearly fell over, a sheen of sweat upon her brow. Issei unsealed a handkerchief and offered it to her, which she gladly accepted. Once Koneko's breathing had slowed, he then offered his advice as well. "As far as practical application goes, I can't actually do that. It's a difference in species, I'm simply not cut out to manipulate any energy besides my own."

As a demonstration, he activated his own aura, the energy glowing around him as he willed it to be visible. The intensity was much stronger and didn't waver, a sign he was advanced in controlling his own reserves. "From here on out, all I can do is lecture, I physically can't show you anything. However, the first thing has little to do with application but everything to do with acceptance."

"Acceptance?"

"Koneko, I say this as your friend and as a proud member of my own race, you need to accept what you are," Issei smiled gently to reassure her. "We can hide what we really are to the end of time, but neither of us is going to grow if we deny ourselves."

Koneko looked away forcefully, "It's not that simple."

"You're scared. You're worried that you'll lose control, like everyone believed your sister to have done. I can't make you do anything, I have no control over anyone's life save my own. But think to yourself, what if I'm right? What if Kuroka acted not out of her own selfishness or departure from sanity, but for your sake? What will you do then?" Issei paused uncertainly for a minute before continuing. "I was with my father, the day my mother died."

The white-haired girl looked up in concern, but Issei was set on this. "We were here, in this clearing in fact. It was the day my childhood ended, I remember it very well. Even with the fright I felt from Akeno, I remember how terrified I was myself. I was there to see him fall and lose himself in madness and grief. In a twisted way, I should have known it was inevitable," he chuckled darkly, "it's what comes from bonding with a short lived race like humanity. My mother could have died ten, thirty, eighty years later, maybe more if his aura kept her alive longer but she would die eventually and he would turn.

My point is, at that moment I saw the worst of my own race. It's one thing to hear of how dragons razed villages, slaughtering indiscriminately, but it's another to see that lifestyle forced upon a parent. Regardless, my parents took the risk because it was a chance for happiness. Yes, it ended in tragedy but I know that they didn't regret anything. My mother used to laugh, you see. When my dad and I started wrestling without cause." Issei's eyes were unfocused as he let the memories come forth. "She'd stand there and smile, knowing that we were together and we were safe." His gaze refocused on Koneko.

"It's the same smile Kuroka had. Now I know she was thinking about you."

Koneko sat there, lip quivering for a moment before she threw herself at Issei. Letting her tackle him, he fell back as he felt her tiny form mold against his. As she clung to him, sobbing, he felt a tinge of pride as he saw her ears and tail slowly emerge. Deciding to risk it all, he relaxed his own control over his reptilian features, pupils' slitting and his teeth sharpening to match his permanently prominent canines.

As her soft crying ceased, she pushed herself up but made no move to get off him. She dried her eyes on the back of her sleeve, before looking in his own. In that moment, Issei was struck by how mischievous they looked. His frame exceeded six feet in height, while she was nearly two feet shorter. Such difference meant that they usually couldn't look each other eye to eye, but with him on his back and her on his chest, their faces were perfectly level.

"How do you do it?" she whispered, though she didn't need to clarify. He understood.

"It gets better everyday. I know that taking things further with Rias and Akeno is a risk. I think about it all the time." He sat up so that she fell into his lap, "But what I know is that life isn't worth living without being close to those that unconditionally return the loving care you give them. It's selfish of me, but I want to be happy, so I accept both of them and accept I am dragon." He gently pet the side of her head and smiled as she leaned into his touch, purring softly. "You'll find life is kinder when you stop trying to ignore what fate is trying to tell you."

The Nekomata nodded before blushing. "Sorry."

"What on earth for?" She patted his chest and shoulder, where her tears had stained his jacket. Issei huffed and rolled his eyes, putting a hand on the formal wear and sealed it away, leaving him in his button down and grey shirts. "Don't worry about it. I hate the uniform as is, so it's a small price to pay."

Koneko's right ear twitched at that, then both ears folded flat to her skull in a downcast form. Combined with her tail going limp on the ground and he didn't need magic to tell she was still upset.

"Hey, can you promise me something?" She looked back up, one ear rising halfway. "Let's make a deal, we don't hide what we are from each other anymore."

"So I show my ears and tail more?"

He nodded, "And I'll keep my own features exposed within reason. I'll break things all the time if I'm not careful with my wings. And Asia is still jumpy around all the sharp teeth."

The Nekomata looked pensive for a moment before both ears twitched, her tail flicked, and she smiled. "Deal."

Issei smiled back, a warm tender smile regardless of the knife-like array of teeth he was currently sporting. "Deal. Now, let's try again."

Taking her position again, Koneko began to meditate once more. This time, it came easier to her. Her own ki and that of the world around her began to flow through her, surrounding her in a warm white glow. In that moment, she understood and felt every living thing in the clearing. The grass beneath her, the trees and bushes surrounding, each was like a candle. However, the greatest source besides her own was the demidrake sitting across from her. The last time she had sensed his power had been in the same clearing a month ago, when he had first suffered from haunted dreams. Then he had been as a dying sun, but now it was as if new life surged through him, transforming him into the brightest of stars.

She had to rely on years of practice to keep her features from reacting, but the untainted power encased in flesh before her called to her Nekomata instincts. The subconscious urge to find the strongest mate possible, and failing that, the drive to find the one she'd feel safe and at peace with. In this case, Issei fulfilled both unworded desires and Koneko had to struggle to remind herself that technically he was already spoken for. Twice over in fact. However, even knowing that Rias and Akeno were in a relationship with Issei, the white haired loli still found herself wanting Issei, even if she had to share. By this point she couldn't blame Kuroka for wanting him, though the thought didn't justify her betrayal just yet.

As she began to focus more on Issei's somewhat unrestrained lifeforce, Koneko found her pulse begin to race and her breathing quicken. She frightfully clamped down on her power, halting the meditation. She'd rather him think she couldn't hold it any longer than let him recognize the telling signs of her physical attraction to him, something that would be all too likely given that he was watching her.

"Nice going, that was at least three times longer," the demidrake gave her a victory sign and she hesitantly returned it. "Now again."

It was a few hours later when Issei came home, carrying a tuckered out Neko in his arms. Koneko had worked herself to exhaustion, trying again and again to surpass some limit preventing her from maintaining a steady flow of energy for more than a few minutes. Perhaps not ideal, but for the first day he found it exceeding his expectations. Relatively untrained, her control over life energy matched his pre-Tartarus skill with aura manipulation.

He was held her in a princess carry, gently laying her down on one of the couches in the apartment's central living room. Checking his watch, he found that they had roughly an hour before Ravel Phenex's arrival, so he set out to find Rias and Akeno, hoping that neither was currently out on job requests. After wandering the suite, he had checked nearly everywhere with one notable exception.

Akeno's room.

Using the magical doorway to seemingly nowhere, he hesitantly pushed on the door and entered Akeno's personal pleasure chamber.

"Ara ara Ise, come to join us?" The half-blooded Fallen turned to greet him.

Now depending on one's personal preference, one could argue that what he found was highly arousing yet equally terrifying in its own right. Akeno stood with her back to the door, hair down from its usual ponytail. It fell to her calves as usual and would have hid her body if she hadn't turned, but he got the full view of her in what was formerly Raynare's skimpy outfit, though modified to at least make the effort to contain her much more impressive assets. Make no mistake, Issei appreciated the look, but Akeno was only part of the package and he had still yet to decide whether the situation was paradise or purgatory.

As much as he enjoyed shamelessly ogling the eye candy, some part of his mind registered the term 'us'. Managing to quit staring for a few precious moments, he found that the other occupant of the room was in a much more attractive state yet still cause for concern. Rias had been tied up in a series of intricate knots that left her upright on her knees yet with her arms tied together above her. She wasn't naked entirely, Akeno had left her her corset and cape from the Kuoh uniform but that was all she wore. Surprisingly, she hadn't been gagged, though the hazy look in her eye suggested there was no longer a need for one.

Issei sighed and walked over to Rias, intent on undoing the bindings, "Do I really want to know?"

"No, perhaps not," Akeno admitted wistfully, cocking one hip to the side in what was clearly a seduction attempt. "You're not going to ask me how I did it?"

"Fine. How?"

Akeno giggled and held up a hand. A few lines of electricity surged forth, not enough to injure even a human, but perhaps overkill to provide a number of different sensations. "Euphoria via electric field. One of my favorite applications of my magic." She licked her lips, grinning, "Second to healing you of course."

The demidrake knelt to undo the bonds, finding them to be warm, black chains of some unidentified material. "What's this? An inhibitor of sorts?"

"Designed to reduce strength and incapacitate their magic," Akeno nodded as she drew close. "They're meant for when we need to capture Strays instead of eliminate them. We haven't ever needed to use them so I thought~hey! Issei!"

Issei hadn't been hindered by the presence of a chain rather than cloth restraints. It simply took a little longer to undo safely. Catching Rias before she fell with one arm, he swiveled in place to net Akeno with the same length. Gently lifting the heiress, he put her in place over his shoulder before seizing the shocked sadist and throwing her over his other shoulder as well.

"We've got maybe half an hour to get ready for the Phenex's arrival," he deadpanned. "In that time, we've got to get Rias coherent again, cleaned up, and presentable. Same goes for you."

As the tall boy marched off, Akeno began ineffectively hitting his back with her wrists bound. This was not how she had planned her payback for Rias' betrayal. However, she wasn't particularly opposed to how dominant the young Alpha was when he was serious.

Instead of heading to the baths designed to resemble a hot spring, Issei surprised her by instead approaching the bathroom connected to their shared quarters. The shower and bath there weren't as expansive, though it was more than enough for just the three of them...

Akeno looked over to Rias who was being carried in similar fashion. The heiress was still dazed from their session together, though it seemed she was coming out of it. A shame that Issei couldn't have helped her. Wait. Issei was serious about getting both of them ready and presentable. Hence the private bath and dominant display.

Akeno found herself no longer opposed to the current arrangement.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that it's entirely possible."

"Kiba, I'm saying this as both your friend and the one you're insulting, you're an idiot and you should drop this."

"Don't reject it out of hand!"

"Issei, is it true!" Asia seemed genuinely curious as to the topic, eager to know more about Issei's childhood. "It can't be all that bad if it is."

"Asia, don't listen to him, pretty boy's being annoying."

"Ara ara, Ise, you don't have proof to the contrary now do you?"

"Et tu, Akeno?" Issei whirled to face his childhood sweetheart. "You know me better than that!"

"True," the uniform-clad Fallen tapped her chin in thought, "but this isn't something I ever thought about or asked."

"Kiba and Akeno are foolish. Issei may be a reptile but he's nothing like birds." Koneko deadpanned, ears and tail still on display.

"See! Koneko agrees!"

Rias was sitting on one of the couches in the living room while her peerage was lined up behind her. After gaining coherence courtesy of an ungodly cold shower, Issei had helped her get clean quickly and dried her off with both towel and his own body heat. After that, and she had to repress a smirk from the memory, he had unchained Akeno from the clever knot of chains he had constructed just outside the bath before picking her up and carrying her into the shower as well. It was nice to see that Issei was at least being fair, though she was annoyed that Akeno got the same treatment she did. Akeno's spontaneous betrayal and session was at least warranted after her own hypocrisy that morning, but that didn't stop her from being irked at the demidrake for being so damn noble. Thus her current alignment was with Kiba and her Queen.

"I don't know, we're all a little biased here," she admonished. "Though I can't help but wonder Issei, are you denying it out of a sense of insecurity?"

Issei looked on the verge of either tearing out his hair or shedding scales. Perhaps both. "For the last time," he growled, unhappy with them all, "I was born in Kuoh, yes, but there was no nest, no aerie, and I most certainly did not hatch from an egg!"

"It's alright to deny it Ise, we won't hold it against you." Akeno's words said one thing, her tone of voice mirthfully disagreed.

"My mother was human! I was born in the typical fashion and even thought I was human until I was five! Why is this so hard to accept?!"

It was either the best timing or the worst that an orange series of glyphs appeared before them and from it rose Ravel Phenex, accompanied by Isabela and with a considerable amount of luggage. It was by sheer luck that she had arrived in time to hear the latest byplay and as a result was understandably concerned.

"H-hello Rias," she curtsied uncertainly to Rias, who stood and returned the gesture. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, not at all." Rias moved to tenderly embrace the confused first-year. "We're just having some fun at my cute servant's expense."

"Oh. I see, this is the Gremory familiarity with their servants that is so famous." Ravel seemed to now comprehend. "Please, do not hold back on my account then."

"Very well. In fact, I think you could assist as an impartial judge." At Ravel's confused expression, Rias smiled and elaborated. "For the official record, all reptiles hatch from eggs, correct?"

"Of course! Why even ask, it'd be foolish to even consider otherwise!" Ravel firmly declared, though even as she said it she frowned. "Why do you ask?"

Everyone else turned to Issei, who threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "You're all conspirators, I get no respect whatsoever." He lowered his hands to his sides, and bowed to Ravel politely. "A pleasure to meet you again, miss Ravel. I'm sorry to bring our reintroduction on hold, but if you'll excuse me." With that, he turned ninety degrees, unlatched the giant window and launched himself into the night sky.

"Oh dear, I didn't mean for this to go that far," Rias stepped to the glass in concern. "I hope he doesn't do anything rash." Asia and Koneko both joined her, pressed to the glass in a vain effort to try and spot the errant dragon.

"Oh no! This wasn't how I was supposed to first address my instructor!" Ravel nervously tapped her fingers together as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't worry Ravel, just let him blow off some steam." Rias' consoling tone was punctuated when a loud roar echoed through the night, accompanied by a bright flare of light that could have been mistaken for a second sun.

The Phenex sweatdropped but took it in stride as best she could. Isabela nodded to Kiba and Koneko and the three began to carry the baggage to one of the guest rooms that would now become Ravel's.

A light thud alerted the remaining devils to Issei alighting on the window sill. Casually sliding inside and shutting the glass behind him, Issei took a deep breath before nodding to Ravel. "My apologies for my lapse. I'd say that it won't happen again," slitted eyes glared half-heartedly at the older girls, "but I'd be making a promise I'm not sure I could abide by."

"R-regardless," Ravel curtsied again, "I'll be in your care, White Dragon Emperor."

"Please, Ravel," Issei tried to ignore the smiles on his reacting mates, "just like I asked of you in the Underworld, please call me Issei."

"I understand that respect and courtesy are highly prioritized in this country." Ravel bowed once more for good measure, "I would bring shame to the Phenex clan if I were to ignore the customs of the society hosting me. Therefore, I ought to address you by your title."

Issei was struck by the near exact same conversation the last time a blond-haired Bishop came to live with him. Granted, Asia's confusion was born from both adorable incomprehension and genuine naivete. Ravel's more or less stemmed from both her pride and stubbornness.

"I feel as if I'm repeating myself now, but I freely admit to being terrible at Japanese."

"What does that mean?"

"I was born here, but thanks to my unique background I may as well be a visitor myself."

Ravel's curiosity was by no mean satisfied, but she straightened and nodded to him, "Regardless, I look forward to your instruction. Please treat me well."

At that moment, Koneko and Kiba escorted Isabela back to them. The light-hearted Rook had her hands behind her head, whistling softly. As they drew close, she crossed her arms and addressed her charge, "Bags unpacked, everything's squared away. With your leave, I'll head back now."

"Thank you Isabela." Ravel nodded to her brother's Rook, signaling her dismissal.

Isabela bowed slightly, her right hand laid across her chest and over her heart. "My Lady." She repeated the gesture to Issei. "Still waiting for a rematch, _Lord_ Issei." With that, a circle of orange sigils blazed beneath her and she departed.

"That has really got to stop," Issei groaned. "I'm not a lord for God's sa~ Dammit!" He swore as his inferring use of the big man's name triggered the universal response for all devils.

"Are you alright Issei?/Are you well?"

Issei was greeted by the sight of both blonde Bishops peering up at him, equal measures of concern shining in their eyes. "Yeah, I'll be okay," he muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "Keep forgetting that even with Holy power, I'm still a devil."

Asia nodded in sympathy, the former sister had yet to break her own habit of praying or using God's name. Mentioning him wasn't the cause of pain, it was using it as a curse or blessing that incited the reaction. While he was generally very good at avoiding both altogether, poor Asia had yet to stop trying to bless each and every meal.

However, Ravel seemed less than sympathetic. "That's stupid. How can you possibly forget such a fundamental part of who you are?"

Issei bit back a retort when he realized that Ravel, and by similar upbringing Rias, was raised as a devil and knew such things subconsciously. It was a mark against him to make a simple mistake like that, at least maybe in Ravel's well-trained opinion. No words could describe how patient Rias was with him, but he wasn't dealing with her right now.

"Guess I'm still having trouble remembering I'm more than what I was born as," he said diplomatically. Weak worded maybe but honest enough that Ravel blushed at the simplicity of the words.

"Y-you can't just say things like that! Jeez!" The Phenex girl blushed as she looked away and began tapping her fingers together. "It's not fair to be so open like that."

"Heh?"

By now, Issei was beyond lost. High class women and their emotions were more erratic than any flight turbulence he knew of. Best to try and change the subject...

"If you're going to be like that," Ravel's face heated up even more, "then is it alright if I be the same?"

"Heh?"

Thankfully, Rias stepped in to bail him out. "It's fine Ravel. We're not in the Underworld, and I actively encourage my household to speak their minds. Even if he's slow on the uptake, at least he's always honest, so I welcome you to do the same."

'That sounds like a backhanded compliment, I think?'

And with that, a proud daughter of the house of Phenex began to live and learn in the company of a dragon.

* * *

"Just keep calm, be polite, and above all, remember that the humans around you are classmates on equal footing, not inferior."

"I know that," Ravel huffed in annoyance, "This is the fourth time now."

Rias, her current minder, raised an eyebrow as they walked together. "The fourth?"

"Once from mother and father, now you, and Issei this morning."

"That so?" Rias looked back to see the dragon in question walking a few yards behind, Akeno and Asia holding onto him. "Well, I'd imagine it's because it's an important distinction."

"I don't see why it's such a big deal."

"Ravel, in the human culture, private tutors are pricey and not always affordable or even available. As such, this school system is the only one they know and we all need to respect that. That means pretending to be ordinary human students."

Ravel fumed for a minute before nodding her understanding. Rias inwardly sighed with relief, children of the 72 Pillars were treasured for their power and skill yet reputable for their tempers. Rias herself was no exception; she had had her fair share of explosive outbursts, though she was glad that Ravel wouldn't be starting any wildfires today.

As the five teenagers arrived at Kuoh Academy, Rias and Akeno both kissed Issei then broke away from the group to get to their class, while Issei and Asia escorted Ravel to her class since it was on the way to theirs. Arriving at class 1-A, Issei stepped inside just to get a feel for the Phenex girl's new learning environment. The classroom wasn't full yet, there was still time before home room started.

As luck would have it, Issei recognized one of the students in the class. Koneko sat idly by in one of the front rows, open bento on her desk. The Nekomata guiltlessly kept reaching in to retrieve snacks at odd intervals, a content look on her normally stoic face.

"Hey Koneko!" The demidrake greeted her cheerfully. Issei was pleased to see that her eyes brightened when she saw him, slowly but surely he was making strides in helping her overcome that stoic mask of hers. "Good morning!"

Koneko quickly gulped down the last mouthful and swallowed before returning the courtesy. "Ah, hello Issei."

Noting that Ravel had followed him into the classroom, Issei looked back to the neko and leaned in. "Look, I hate to spring this on you, but can you do me a favor? Just help Ravel out in class and show her to the roof after school, she'll be joining us in the clearing for training later."

The Nekomata looked as if she had swallowed a lemon instead of a cookie. Issei hid a frown; an angry junior was not the way to start the day. Thankfully, it seemed like Koneko had calmed down because her stoic face was back as she nodded to him.

"I'll watch her."

"Thanks a lot, I owe you one." Issei checked the wall-clock and saw that it was almost time for class to begin. "I'll leave you two to it. See you later!" He turned now to Ravel, who was looking for a seat, though the only one he saw available was next to Koneko. "Take care and good luck!"

"Luck? Why do I need that?"

Issei instead hurried out and rejoined Asia. Neither wanted a tardy note on their attendance record if Rias couldn't excuse it with club activities. They had hardly made it down the hall when they felt as much as heard a certain Phenex shout, "DID YOU JUST CALL ME A YAKITORI!?" The two looked at each other before the boy shook his head, grabbed Asia's hand and pulled her along.

Surely they'd be fine.

* * *

"This could be going better," the teenage instructor sighed. It was barely early afternoon and after only an hour of trying to teach, Issei was close to giving up. Koneko had been doing her exercises off to the side, though without his direct attention it seemed she was making less progress. Because of this, she kept trying to ask further questions from him. Not that he minded, but Ravel wasn't happy about interruptions in what she considered _her_ valuable instruction time.

"Get back here, stupid cat!"

"No."

"Argh, stay still."

"You'll have to try harder than that, Yakitori."

"STOP CALLING ME YAKITORI!"

Both first years were currently dressed in the Kuoh gym uniform, citing that training shouldn't be done while in formal attire. Considering that he was always wearing his normal combat wear beneath his button down and blazer, he wasn't in a position to deny them.

The two were chasing each other around the clearing. Or what was left of it. He had severely underestimated how emotions affected Ravel's inherent magic, making it easier for her to repeatedly throw globes of orange flame at her classmate. Koneko herself wasn't exactly helping. With both her ears and tail exposed, she was using all her skill and agility not only to evade Ravel's attacks and was even negating some by using Senjutsu. True, she had simply created glowing orbs of her own ki to throw at the incoming flames, letting both dissipate, but at least this was good practice for them both.

One such collision detonated rather close to him. The flames he shrugged off, but the ki was a different story. The various physical sensations he felt from the blast were discomforting. Pain, joy, sorrow, excitement. The sudden influx of foreign life force passed and he decided to end their shenanigans.

"That's enough you two. Settle down."

"Nya, yes sensei." Koneko seemed much more lively than usual, she was actually having fun if she could joke like this. The sight of her winking, tilting her head and making a cat paw gesture certainly indicated that the mock fight with her classmate was the most fun she'd had in awhile.

"Y-yes Issei!" Ravel stuttered. The girl kicked back and forth, scuffing the grass beneath her in her nervousness.

Issei stood from his relaxed seat and looked down at them. "Koneko, back to meditation with you." The nekoshou frowned but wandered off to do so. "Alright now. Ravel, just what did you do differently just now?"

"Differently?"

"Your blasts were precise, high fire date, and above all didn't need a circle", he clapped. "Guess we found one way for this to work."

Ravel's main problem was control. Before her acceptance of the Bishop piece, she had had complete control of her lackluster power reserves. She had shyly explained that as part of the reason for why she was adopted into Raiser's peerage in the first place. The Bishop piece upgraded her overall power level, but hadn't given her anyway to easily control it. While she had the power to use magic circles to direct it, she was honest enough to admit she needed help since she was the only Phenex child that couldn't conjure fire offensively without the glyphs. So far, her only ability with her family element were the passive effects of her flaming wings and healing powers, in addition to her ability to enter the required trance to produce Phoenix tears. Otherwise, she was reliant on the runic circles as a crutch.

Until now. "You mean I have to be angry to use my power!" Ravel seemed rather embarrassed and rightfully so. "That's not helpful at all!"

The demidrake shrugged. "Not necessarily angry. Emotional."

"Huh?"

"From what I know of magic, it's intent that matters, though for safety reasons it's guided and focused by incantation and glyphs. Adept users have transcended the need for either, or am I wrong?"

"That's right."

"Hmm." Issei paced a circle around her, causing her to squirm. "Then perhaps we need to focus on what you wanted. Let's try intent. Just what were you trying to do to Koneko just now."

"Roast her."

Issei paused and raised an eyebrow. "Wow, not even a moment of hesitation there."

Ravel blushed and looked down to hide it. "Sorry."

"Don't be, I think you made a breakthrough. Demonic power seems to be a strange and fickle gift, maybe for you to use yours, your emotions and intent need to be aligned."

"That's ridiculous!" The girl fumed in place, her hair actually beginning to sizzle with telling heat. "That's absolutely absurd!"

"Not at all. I've seen wizard types overpower their spells based upon their emotional duress. Rias and Akeno combined obliterated a city block when Asia was frightened by a Stray's appearance. Likewise Asia's defensive shields are at their strongest when she has someone else to protect. While they're really the only magic using experts I observe, the facts don't change. Maybe your alignment is the catalyst to focus and truly use your own power."

Ravel mulled over the new information. "So if I want to get stronger then I need to have a reason for it."

"Maybe not exactly, but that's a good start."

"How would you even test that?"

"Lob a fireball at me."

"Heh?!"

Issei felt a headache coming on. "Just do it." Seeing she was still reluctant, he added, "As your instructor, I'm telling you to throw fire at me." Ravel reared her hand back and did so, though the sphere she used was deformed, lopsided and sputtered out long before it neared him. Issei raised an eyebrow at her near-contagious reluctance, before testing his theory further. "Koneko, don't sneak up~"

Koneko wasn't doing any sneaking of any kind, but Ravel reacted anyway and summoned two boulder sized spheres, launching them across the clearing as she spun to face her nonexistent attacker. The attacks flew near the full length of the clearing before impacting against the protective fields. It was a rather spectacular display, considering her ebbing strength.

"Well that clinches it. Your magic is officially tied to your emotions." Issei stepped up next to her. Ravel's arms were still outstretched in shock. "It's a little early to tell, but I'd wager that sufficient magical energy isn't going to be a problem for you if you feel strongly about your desires." He gently laid a hand on her shoulder in comfort and approval. "With the breakthrough, this means I can actually teach. Emotions, control I can teach with similar effects of my own power. If this was gonna be a lecture on magical runes and glyphs then our time would be short lived."

Issei paused as he checked his watch. "We're done for today. Next time we'll start endurance and then maybe we can begin thinking about constructs."

Ravel's face displayed several emotions quickly. Shock was still present, but it had been replaced by awe, excitement, joy, then finally gratitude. She pulled away from his grip and bowed deeply. "Thank you!" She exclaimed, unshed tears of joy in her eyes.

"Don't mention it," Issei rubbed the back of his head in the habit he had yet to break himself of. "You're a creature of fire same as me, I'm practically obligated to help you now."

At this, Ravel straightened, being very serious. 'O-of course. As for payment, I can~"

"Payment?"

"Yes, payment for my lessons of course."

"Hold up there," Issei put a hand on the top of her head to surprise and silence her, which worked. "Payment is out of the question."

"But that isn't right! As a hired instructor, you are due~"

"Due respect and attention during our teaching time and nothing else," Issei declared firmly. "I'm well aware that most if not all relationships between client and devil are matters of give and take, but we're both devils and we're not making a contract. And since I happen to be in charge," he shuddered at the thought, "I say no payment is necessary."

Ravel continued to fume as she tried to refute his words in any way. Finding none, she sputtered, "F-fine! But your lessons had better be of the highest quality you can provide!" She pointed at him for effect, though it seemed to do nothing more than further amuse him.

He gently ruffled her hair for a moment before retracting his hand. "Well, since practice is over, here's a more long term assignment."

"What?"

"Find something meaningful to you. Something that the thought of is emotional enough for your magic to flow naturally." Issei smiled and walked off, tapping Koneko and stirring her from the impressive sitting-up nap she had been holding. All the while, Ravel simply stared, though she lifted her hand to where he had held her shoulder after her last use of magic.

'Something meaningful to me?' She wondered. The Phenex girl smiled, as she remembered a polished white gem sitting on her nightstand. 'I can think of someone like that.'

* * *

And so, life went on. Days passed, turning to weeks, then a month. The seasons shifted as well, prompting the student body to abandon the long sleeves, jackets and sweaters as the warmer spring arrived.

Even with the occasional stray hunt, Issei soon found himself becoming... complacent. It was a dangerous feeling, being on the verge of boredom. After years of constantly seeking freedom, he now had it in a way, he also had two stunningly beautiful girls dead set on spending their lives with him.

Yet perhaps that was the issue.

In the dimly lit bedroom the three devils shared, there was a flash of light as Issei teleported in with his ScaleMail active. Rias had tried to break him of the habit, but he had successfully argued for its use when returning home. Dismissing the armor, he kicked off his boots and prepared for bed.

The sound of rushing and falling water indicated that one or both of the girls was in the adjoining shower. For a moment he considered joining them but thought otherwise. He was tired, needed sleep. Balancing teaching, school, devil contracts, and his own training was taking it's toll.

Stripping off his usual garb, he briefly surged his aura and lit up in ghostly blaze. For a moment, he was engulfed in fire before he eased off. A rather inefficient way to cleanse oneself, and hardly enjoyable when compared to an honest-to-Maou shower, but he wasn't picky. Slipping on some shorts, he fell onto the bed and nearly fell asleep then and there.

A door opened and two sets of footsteps brought him back from the brink of Morpheus. "Issei, you're back!" He looked up to see both Akeno and Rias standing there, their hair and bodies wrapped in towels. He could detachedly sense his pulse quicken at their undress, but his weariness kept his libido in check.

"Hey you two," he smiled easily, that was no large effort. "Come on, it's time to sleep." It was a childish tone and request he made, but the girls deigned to humor him, albeit with a habitual request.

"Sure thing, but aren't you forgetting something?" Akeno teased him, undoing the towels to bare herself before him.

"Now don't be harsh now," beside her, Rias had also divested herself of cloth. "Issei's tasks are generally much more laborious than our own. Give him time."

Issei managed to sit up straight before taking a deep breath. Holding it for a few moments, he exhaled, specifically aimed at the girls.

The first time had been frightening, as they had been fighting a Stray devil with a Sacred Gear granting limited water control. In an attempt to warm the thoroughly soaked trio comprised of Asia, Koneko, and Ravel, Issei had tried to gently breathe a stream of his power between them, mid-fight. A liquid whip to the head had twisted his aim, and he had frantically clamped down on the flames that eternally burned in his gut. As a result, nothing more than gently heated air passed from his maw, quickly warming and drying off the girls.

It had been a complete accident the first time he had done this, but after Akeno had suggested a more commonplace use for such a skill, both Rias and Akeno now preferred his warm breath over towels after bathing. The girls compared it to being caressed by a wind spirit, comfortingly banishing the remaining moisture on their bodies.

"Ah, much better," Rias sighed as Akeno folded the towels before dropping them in the closet's hamper. Both girls the clambered into bed beside him, clinging to him as was their custom, before beginning what was now the normal pillow-talk/game.

A single finger traveled over his chest as Rias explored the many different scars he had accumulated. She kept tracing them before settling on three jagged claw marks that had scraped downwards in an attempt to penetrate his ribcage. "These?"

Issei had his eyes closed already but answered dutifully. "Empusa, the Greek sub-species of vampires. Broke the skin clawing me, but my bones were a different story."

Akeno had found one on his left shoulder, a crescent that was no wider that her thumb, yet had a matching exit wound. "Where did this come from?"

"Dwarves can make crude weaponry from just about anything, thankfully the shiv didn't splinter."

As the game went on, both girls were saddened as Issei revealed more and more about his history as a self-serving gladiator. Depressing, certainly, but still, they had the right and the need to know. And Issei was more than patient with them, willing to divulge the histories of scars they had already inquired.

However, on this night, both sensed that Issei was a little... off balance. Instead of smiling in remembrance or frowning at the unsightly marks, he was resting with eyes closed, his mind wandering elsewhere.

Fed up with her Pawn's reticence, Rias carefully pounded on his chest. "What is going on with you?"

The demidrake cracked a near-golden eye at her. "Hmm?"

"You've barely responded all day to anything, even now you're only giving token attention to us." Rias kept her voice level, though he knew her well enough that she was worried. "It's not like you."

Issei looked to his left to see Akeno looking at him with equal worry in her eyes. He sighed internally, before hugging them close.

"I'm worried," he slowly admitted. "For the first time in a long time, I feel at peace, thanks to you two."

"And that's bad?" Akeno asked.

"No, not at all. But after years of fighting and having nothing of my own, I'm worried." His grip tightened around their waists. "I feel like I'm going to lose you both somehow, out of neglect or ignorance I don't know, but it's a feeling I can't shake off."

Rias looked at her Queen and then rolled her eyes, "Foolish boy." The Gremory heiress and Fallen hybrid moved just so that they now lay upon his chest so he could keep them both in view. "You think we wouldn't tell you if something was wrong?"

"No, I~"

"And do you intend to ignore us?" Akeno this time stabbed a finger into his chest for emphasis.

"Of course not!"

"Then learn to trust us and be happy, Issei." Both girls snuggled closer to him as they spoke in unison. "We're not going anywhere, and you're not leaving us alone. Your days of scars and misery are over." With that, Rias kissed him, then Akeno as they settled down for the night.

"Yeah... you're both right." Issei slurred as sleep finally came for them. "Worrying over nothing." He held them close as they one by one drifted off. 'Worrying over nothing... Nothing's gonna happen... I won't let it.'

* * *

"Kokabiel's agents are quite skilled, but they're not infallible. Valper and Sellzen left it clear as to their destination." The gathering of clergymen ringed the floor below them, a single woman standing in the center. "Kuoh, Japan. You'll go by official channels, mundane transport, once negotiations with the Shinto pantheon for travel rights are complete."

The woman, appearing to be somewhere in her late twenties, nodded in understanding. "Am I to assume I'll be going alone? If at all possible, I request Strada and Dulio to accompany-"

"Both have already been assigned as security elsewhere in the event that Kokabiel's unsanctioned actions turn out to be a feint by the Grigori. Instead, you shall take your ward and young Shidou."

Griselda Quarta hissed with frustration and annoyance. "I see. You're sending those considered expendable to retrieve the stolen fragments."

The men above her looked at each other and shrugged. "Take it as you will, but as natural-born Holy Sword wielders, none of you can be considered expendable. Quite frankly, there are no others capable of taking your place on the assignment. You'll make contact with the devils there and explain our situation, as well as the importance they stay out of a church affair."

The woman huffed begrudging agreement. "And our armament? Against a cadre and his cohorts, artificial light-swords will not be enough."

"The remaining three Excalibur's shall be made available to you, in addition to the blades the girls already carry."

"Very well." Griselda hid her anger well as she turned to exit the chamber. Before she did, she stopped in the entranceway. "You know that allowing Irina to return to Kuoh will not go unnoticed. It is a fool's gambit, the risk is too great."

"We do. And perhaps not as we've been led to believe."

"It may be her hometown, but there is a reason why her family migrated here in a hurry. If what she really is is discovered, or what she is capable of, then we may as well invite-."

"You and your subordinates are being sent to retrieve the Holy Swords to prevent the rogue from starting precisely that!" The most opulently dressed fanatic rose from his seat to shout at her. "Unhinged as he is, Kokabiel could drag us all into a war. The risk must be taken, and you all shall serve as a deterrent to any Devils who would interfere, Shidou especially against this new White Dragon Emperor."

Knowing that nothing she could say would convince the proud fools otherwise, Griselda walked out of the room to find her charges. All the while, her mind was perturbed by the would-be's and possibilities of what was to come.

'Fools,' she cursed. 'It is not Kokabiel and his warmongering we need to fear. War implies we have a chance to win. If we are discovered,' she shuddered, cold sweat breaking out upon her brow, 'then it is not war we court with, but annihilation.'

And so, the strongest female exorcist informed her adopted sister and foster niece of their new assignment. Both Xenovia and Irina were thrilled to be sent forth in God's name once more, but all the while, Griselda silently cursed the foolish men that led the church.

That night, she tossed and turned in her sleep, hardly finding a moment's rest.

For her dreams were not filled with Heaven's Light and His word, as they usually ought. Instead, her visions were overcome with endlessly flickering glow of a different source.

Dragonfire, as far as the eye could see.

* * *

 **AN: Dun dun dun... Sneak peek = sort of cliffhanger. Sorrynotsorry. So we got Kuroka history, some Koneko and Ravel perspective, and some ecchi moments. Here's to 2016.**

 **Also, congratulations internet. You've broken me... Here's the updated list of Issei's romantic outlook.**

 **Harem: Rias and Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Kuroka,** _ **Irina**_ **,** _ **Rossweisse**_

 **I added Irina and Rossweisse after reading through some very convincing PMs. Special thanks to** _ **noobsaleh**_ **for exchanging rapid-fire meaningful messages with me as we traded concepts that eventually convinced me to add them to the list of pairings, as well as incorporate a few other ideas for later down the line.**

 **Now unless someone writes a convincing four page essay on why I should** _ **add**_ **anyone** **else from within Issei's age group AND from canon DxD, then this is the final harem list. The only ones I'd favor adding right now would be Sona and Raynare, and I'm NOT removing any of the girls currently listed. No Serafall, Ophis, Grayfia, Tiamat, Venelana, Gabriel, Shuri, Penemue, Griselda, etc.**

 **And for the last time, I don't care how many of you ship Artemis with anyone, this isn't a Percy Jackson fanfic. I wrote her in cause I needed a hunter-type deity that was well-known and recognizable and could be used for several upcoming plot points, not because I want to defy established mythology and go ooc with her. Seriously, enough.**

 **Now, important topic. It took me about four-five? weeks to get this written and edited. Ideally, I'd write/edit/upload within two. So here's a chance to vote, just let me know in a review or PM what you'd like to see happen. Long chapters but longer delay, or shorter but faster update schedule. Not definitive, just a way for me to find out what you'd all prefer. I know I could set up a poll, but I'm lazy like that. Plus it feels more personal to read opinions from you all rather than punch numbers.**

 **Also thinking about getting a beta. Message me if you're interested.**

 **Please lemme know what you thought about the chapter and what you'd hope to see! Feedback is important!**


	17. Friendly Competition

**As always, a big thank you to all who read/reviewed and continue to like and support my story. To all the new readers welcome!**

 **And a major thank you to Shad0wReaper133 for volunteering to help me as a beta reader! Thank you Jay!**

 _Zenith Tempest_ – As tempting as it is, I don't think underrepresenting the Grigori will be an issue. Baraqiel, Aazel, and Raynare will all have a role to play, ensuring the Fallen remain relevant.

 _Tf330129_ – will do!

 _DraigTrueEmperor9_ – Glad to hear from you after so long. While our opinions differ, I do respect yours and thank you for your honesty. Whether you like/dislike this is up to you and I'm well aware that not everyone likes where this is going, but I respect your willingness to at least share your views. A pleasure, and thank you for your well-wishes.

 _SeerKing_ – Thank you for the kind words, and even though it may not seem like I need one, it's more for my peace of mind that a second set of eyes is looking over my work for any mistakes. Thanks for updating your Sekirei fic too!

 _Guest_ – trying to find a healthy compromise between the two. We'll see.

 _Xerozzuro_ – Wow, thanks! Feel free to pm me for anything story related, especially if it's to help another writer!

 _Imperial-samaB_ – It's ORIGINALLY a short arc. However, by now it should be clear that while I take canon as source, I will modify it. Don't expect it to be super long but don't expect super short either. Either way, I hope the content continues to excite!

 _Mike Kromer_ – Reunion? They weren't childhood friends like Akeno was, but you might find my variation acceptable. As for the other questions, insecurity is lessening, optimism is going up, but it won't all be sunshine and rainbows.

 _Noctis Lucius Dragneel_ – You would need to give me a very-well thought our reason, one that makes sense to someone not trying to specifically write a smut based fic like so many others, and ones that have deep-emotional impact or connection with Issei. All the girls I've listed have that, or will have that, but for those that really don't have that connection even in canon, I can't promise anything.

 _Jarjaxle_ – I MISSED YOUR REVIEW! I'M SORRY! As for LordxS, he's pretty much explored every possible venue of the proper tragic hero, many of which played a part in brainstorming my own work. Don't worry, your secret's safe. As for Irina, well if anyone's been paying attention to the segments specifically at the end of the last two chapters, then the end of this one will be a big surprise.

 _Judecarangan_ – looking for the sweet middle ground, we'll get ther one day

 _Sasuke75249_ – thanks!

 _IronWolfe_ – Irina's issue will be revelead here. And don't worry, non-answers are still accepted!

 _Zeus501_ – less than 5K, dear god no, that won't happen fear not

 _Dragonlordandsword_ – thanks!

 _Noobsaleh_ – I suppose that could be misinterpreted. Oh well, if yuri suits your taste then it stays. As for Artemis, I needed a hunter-deity capable of killing dragons to both kill him and then owe him later. I just chose one of the most well-known. As for Sona and Raynare, we'll see.

 _Conquest95_ – thanks! Love to see that the byplay is appreciated!

 _Shad0wReaper133_ – Glad to hear my character dev is appreciated. And thanks again for beta-ing!

 _LordxSesshomaru_ – Godzilla is not my savior. Bring it, thou vile dictator. I will amass my followers and declare insurrection against this heathen religion of yours! in truth, you have my apologies, milord, but using Ophis in such a way cannot stand!

 _Sudhush_ – don't worry, familiar hunt is happening, even if it's split in parts.

 _T-B-R_ – Thanks! Glad to see the harem/ecchi antics are loved!

 _Randome_ – Like chapter one? That could be an issue

 _Blueexorcist_ – many things WILL happen. Stay tuned for Artemis' fate.

 _Talonsen_ – I like to think of Senjutsu and magic in general as evolving sciences. I touched on that in chapter 4, and repeated it here. If Sun Wukong is omniscient in terms of the individual techniques being created by thousands of users then yes I'd consider him a master. As it stands, I'd prefer to think of him as the leading expert. Either way, this is one of the few things I disagree with the wiki. Glad to see you're still excited for this story and you'll find Griselda's presence to be a nice change of pace from the usual.

 _Guest_ – thanks for the calling out of the famous quote!

 _the unsung antihero_ – so many possibilities, especially the tragic event where they APPEAR dead. I'm evil like that aren't I?

 _The Ultimate Balance Chaos_ – more development ahoy! Thanks for reading again!

 _War historian_ – not sure what the issue is, but if that's all you'll write then I'll respect it. Thanks again for reading!

 _Kirinthor_ – If you've read Sekirei fics at all, my greatest peeve is when the main or oc wings half the goddamned race. I blame that as part of why I try not to deviate far from canon. Thanks again!

 _BRD man_ – 6 weeks? I hope not, I'd have lost my muse in that event

 _DarkPirate69_ – if you're reading this, then I'll say it's your choice. Thanks for sticking with it as long as you did

 _Chronostorm_ – Will keep those Sona and Raynare in mind, but don't hold your breath. Especially if I take so long to update again. Glad to hear you approve and I will keep writing as long as I can!

 _Gianfranco_. _c89_ – we'll see

 _Arrow6000_ – we'll see

 _DasChinButton_ – here's setup part 2, though it ends on a dark note. Will be taking my time with the arc, don't want to mess up. Thanks for the support!

 _GeassDragon_ – I'll be adding warnings when the situation gets any heavier than the previous chapter's antics, for all the girls. And I toyed with that idea until I found a way for him to multi-bond

 _Synndraval_ – Kuroka isn't on the official harem list. Thanks!

 _Swordalfgun_ – will do my best!

 _ahsoei_ – Thanks! As for Irina, she didn't have anything to do with the blaze specifically, it's more of what she's carrying that's the issue. As for Asia, maybe not, but I felt it better that she willingly join, just like every other female in the peerage, as opposed to the males who were dead or dying. Penemue is the only female among the Grigori cadre leaders (scary note, Akeno looks up to her as a Sadomasochist), and there will be lemons eventually (though not with Penemue).

 _Dimebionics98_ – not good enough a reason, there are thousands of dragons in DxD, Issei being one has no bearing on her, and I already have her mate selected.

 _Blake_ _Tourner_ – 1. Unrelated 2. Legally can't as not under her jurisdiction in Japan 3. Why? 4. Virgin goddess remember 5. Funny perhaps but extremely out of character and go against any connections I make to real life mythology or events

 _Christianveldner_ –thanks! Glad you enjoy it!

 _Guest_ – chapter lengths will vary until I find something that works best. As for Artemis, she will have a role to play in the future. No plans to incorporate further myths until maybe after volume 5. And major canon will be a source or guideline to work from but heavily altered or rearranged if need be.

 _Slydino_ – Thanks! And Ophis will be a part of the group dynamic, just not a part in the harem. And of course, chapter quality is still highest priority over length and update speed. Will do my best to keep this up!

 _Melon_ _Bear_ – still looking for a happy compromise.

 _Theangrychef_ (ch14) – Religiously? Then I shall strive to continue to deliver works of art. Thank you!

 _StayBlessed_ (ch8) – If you're reading this, then I hope you'll understand that isn't the case.

 _thunder_ _dragon_ \- While I'm glad you're enthusiastic about my work, I ask you re-read 'Requests' again and take note that I do not accept arcs or power up suggestions. This is a story I've spent enough time outlining on my own, I'm not going to incorporate ideas suggested simply because someone asks

 _correnhimself316_ (ch15) – someone wants to see a god fall to a Longinus? Let's see if I can work that in somewhere… Oh wait, did I already plan for it to happen? Wait and see, haha

 _zachary2_ (ch15) – thanks!

 _Guest_ – glad you appreciate it!

 _Reasonc_ – thank you!

* * *

Disclaimer: See 1st Chapter

* * *

" " – Speech

' ' – Thoughts

( ) – Albion, mental

 **( ) – Albion, speaking**

* * *

 **Just a reminder that this is a DxD story that is also rated M. It wouldn't be DxD otherwise. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Beta: Shad0wReaper133**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Friendly Competition**

It was early afternoon on a school day. Typically, the members of the Occult Research Club would be found relaxing, conversing, enjoying each other's company, or working on assignments as they waited for contract summons. Not this time however, this time was apparently a rather special occasion.

The members of the Gremory Peerage were lined up in order of the value of their singular base pieces, with Issei on one end and Akeno on the other. Between them were Asia, Kiba, and Koneko, all of whom were currently being fussed over by Rias as she straightened them out, adjusting their uniforms even though they were still immaculate.

Akeno was pristine as ever so she stood smiling as her juniors were being fussed over by a mothering Rias. She was the luckiest at the moment, having achieved some unspoken criteria and therefore independent in her appearance. The others were lucky in that Rias' attention was split between them.

Issei's luck ran true to form.

"Seriously," Ravel complained as she tugged at his collar. The Phenex girl had dragged a stool over so she could stand tall enough to adjust him at her leisure. "Would it kill you to wear the ribbon?"

The demidrake rolled his eyes. "Kill? Most likely not, but I'd rather not take the chance."

Ravel blinked at him. "I can't tell if you're joking right now."

"I'm deadly serious."

The hidden pun flew right over her head as she stamped her foot, shaking her perch. "You'd look more presentable if you wore it!"

"Oh, I agree, but that won't convince me to wear one."

"Let it go Ravel," Rias sighed as she gave Issei a once-over. "He's presentable enough as is. Believe me, I've tried."

What she didn't mention was that she didn't oppose the roguish look Issei was sporting, with his dress shirt done up save for the top button. Combined with his utilitarian cargo pants and heavy boots, he was an interesting blend of practicality and acquiescence to formality. In other words, she liked very, very much.

The Phenex pouted but hopped down from her perch and pushed the stool aside for now. Taking her place next to Rias, now all the devils were arrayed facing the door. It was Issei who heard the footsteps first, eight sets of them.

After a few minutes of patient waiting, the double doors to the clubroom opened, and the eight newcomers entered.

"Nice of you to drop by Sona," Rias greeted the Student Council president with smile and a wave. "I assume this is the extent of your peerage?"

"Indeed." The business-like Shitori, rather Sitri in the absence of humans, adjusted her glasses. "And with the exception of young Ravel, Hyoudou and Argento are your only recent additions."

"Recent as of two months, but yes, that is the case. Everyone," Rias addressed her peerage now, "be sure to greet and honor our esteemed guests."

Akeno stepped forward. "Hello there, I'm Akeno Himejima, Rias' Queen and third-year."

"Yuuto Kiba. Miss Gremory's Knight and second-year. A pleasure." The pretty boy bowed slightly.

"Koneko Toujou. First-year Rook."

"Ano... I'm Asia Argento. It's nice to meet you. Oh! I'm a Bishop for President Rias!"

"Pawn, Issei Hyoudou." He nodded respectfully, mimicking the petite Rook.

"Well met," Sona motioned for her team to do the same.

The last third-year girl stepped forward, the one with the heterochromatic eyes and long black hair. "I am Heiress Sitri's Queen, Tsubaki Shinra."

Two girls stepped forward, one of them familiar to Issei from his first detention due to her white hair. She spoke first, "I am Momo Hanakai, miss Sitri's Bishop."

Her brown-haired counterpart spoke up, "Reya Kusaka, also miss Sitri's Bishop. Momo and I are in the same second-year class."

"Tomoe Meguri, Heiress Sitri's Knight, second-year." This time, it was the girl with the reddish-brown hair. Issei recalled seeing her a few times between classes.

"Tsubasa Yura," a blue-haired tomboy spoke up, idly blowing a few stray strands of hair from her face. "Same class as Tomoe, though I'm a Rook."

"I'm Ruruko! Ruruko Nimura! Oh, I'm a first-year and a Pawn." Siad Pawn lightly bopped a fist to her head in playfulness at her near slip-up.

And lastly was the only male to accompany the otherwise all-girls team. "Genshirou Saji. Second-year student and President Sitri's Pawn!" Like the others, the tone he used was prideful and awestruck at the apparent honor, though Issei found himself a little at odds with the ill-hidden arrogance. Still though, another Pawn and hopefully a friend right?

With that in mind, Issei stepped forward. "It is nice to meet more Pawns," he shook a smiling Ruruko's hand but was rebuked by Saki when theirs clasped.

"Dude, you might be nice and all, worshipped by the schoolgirls everywhere but you're nowhere on my level. I took up four Pawns on my own!" the braggart continued after a breath for dramatic effect, "Maybe someday you'll be able to meet me on equal footing and we'll see who's the better Servant." As expected of males, they both were exerting a firm grip, though Issei noticed that Saji was deliberately trying to exert the most pressure.

"Oh?" Issei smiled predatorily, letting his teeth sharpen as he smiled. "I look forward to the day." He was already collecting aura in his hand, shaping it into a pattern. With a quick burst, the energy flared to singe a Gremory rose into the other boy's hand, a surge so brief and hot that he probably wouldn't notice the intense burn for a while due to nerve damage.

"Trust me, it'll be a long day coming." Both boys let go, though with a hint of satisfaction Issei noticed that Saji sorely placed his hand in his pocket with a frown.

That frown was mirrored on his master's face. "Saji, that is most disrespectful; we are guests here, and you both are of the same social status as low-class Servants. Moreover," Sona adjusted her glasses, "While you took up four of my Pawns as a human, Hyoudou's power levels as a half-dragon required Rias to use all eight of hers. In addition, half of them mutated spontaneously, and due to the variability of mutation Pieces it's unsure of your extreme power difference, though it can be assumed from the smallest possible values he's worth twelve Pawns at the very least."

Saji's jaw dropped in record time, so fast that Issei barely saw it. "EH! He's at least three times stronger than me!"

The demidrake smirked. "Like I said, a pleasure to meet you. Looking forward to finding out who's the better Servant."

The Sitri Pawn paled as Issei threw his words back in his face. Sona however merely pinched the bridge of her nose to ward off the annoyance. "My apologies Rias, Hyoudou," she nodded to them both. "He's recently reincarnated, so he hasn't yet seen your recent victory in the Rating Game."

"YOU MEAN HE'S THE ONE WHO COMPLETELY DEMOLISHED A HIGH-CLASS PHENEX!"

Fortunately, Issei was close enough to and fast enough to catch Ravel in his arms before she could set fire to the poor boy. True, Ravel had made it excruciatingly clear that she hadn't been pleased with her older brother's behavior but Issei had to give her credit for loyalty.

"Simmer down," he whispered into her ear. "The moron'll get his due if Sitri's strictness is anything to go by." Thankfully, it was enough for Ravel to regain her composure and she stopped struggling, allowing him to let go of her.

Sure enough, Sona cuffed her Pawn on the back of the head in admonishment. "Consider this your last warning Saji. Your next offense will not be so lightly handled." It could be a trick of the light, but Issei found himself disturbed by how eerily the light reflected off her glasses at that moment. Suddenly he found himself exceedingly grateful Rias was much more familiar with her servants than the Sitri heiress.

"Y-yes P-president!" Saji stuttered fearfully. With that, he continued to shake hands with the remaining Gremory peerage, just like his comrades had been doing during his shameful display. As he went down the line, he eventually found Asia chatting politely away with her fellow Bishops. As if someone had flipped a switch, the male found his courage.

"Well hello there!" Saji grabbed her hand with both of his and shook it gently. "It's nice to meet such an outstanding beauty amongst the ladies of this fine academy!"

"Nice to meet you too!" Asia politely responded, though to those who knew her it was clear that it was a reflex and she was uncomfortable with how close in proximity he was.

(He's laying it on a little thick there isn't he.)

'No shit.'

(Well, do what comes naturally I guess, but don't break him. There's something familiar about him, but where have I felt this...?)

As Albion began his quiet contemplation of the mystery that was Genshirou Saji, Issei politely excused himself from the conversation he was having with the Rook, Tsubasa Yura. Apparently, she had seen the Rating Game and was a subsequent fan of his. Marching up right behind the flamboyant Pawn, Issei let his hand firmly grip the smaller boys shoulder.

"I do hope your intentions are to be nothing more than the perfect gentleman." He softly growled, pleased at how Saji froze immediately. "Asia is one of my precious friends, and I'd hate for her to be frightened by some boy coming on to her unexpectedly."

"N-no! I-I mean of course! I will be the perfect gentleman." Saji choked out the words as he cringed in fear. Issei hid a smirk as he both felt and heard his heart rate skyrocket and breathing adjust in fear.

"Issei, stop terrorizing your fellow Pawn," Rias chided him slightly. "Besides, one day we'll have an opportunity to go all out once Sona and I are ready for official Games."

"Will do Rias!" Issei nodded towards his King before giving a feral grin to Saji, who was still trembling. "Run along you."

Once released, Saji made his excuses before fleeing to the company of Momo and Ruruko, who by their comforting actions seemed to have as much a thing for him as Asia did for Issei. Huh, if he had that those two then why go after her?

Issei kept pondering Saji's motives, and why exactly his interest in Asia had bothered him at all. He shrugged it off when Rias and Sona called for both group's attention, it would have to be a problem for another day.

"Now, as most of you know, devils use familiars to distribute our flyers." Sona was in full lecture mode while an amused Rias watched on. "While it is customary for newly reincarnated devils to hand them out, once a Servant finishes an adequate number of contracts then he or she qualifies for having a familiar to ease that workload. Saji, Ruruko, both of you have reached that requirement now."

"YES! NO MORE FLYER DUTY!" Both Pawns were very enthusiastic about their so-called release from basic responsibilities, though while Ruruko was exuberant in her own carefree way, Saji's excitement came with a pitiful flow of tears.

Rias shook her head in amusement at her rival's servants and addressed her own. "Issei, you've long surpassed that requirement, so has Asia. The only reason why I haven't brought you both to the familiar master yet was because he was already booked. And thus leads to our current dilemma."

"The Familiar Master will only see one peerage per new moon," Sona picked up, explaining the issue. "Therefore, since Rias and I have both put down a request for the next upcoming date in two weeks, we have to determine which of us will be making the trip to the Familiar Forest."

"So how do we choose?" Tsubasa asked curiously. "A Rating Game?"

"We'd never get permission for that," Sona shook her head. "Besides, if I'm going to be completely honest the odds are currently stacked in the Gremory's favor."

"Oh?" Rias grinned, sensing weakness. "You think yourself outmatched?"

"Outmatched, no. Challenged would be the better word."

"Challenged? Is there a difference?"

"You can nitpick over words as much as you want Rias, the difference still lies and only lies in our servants. You have the daughter of a high-ranking cadre, one of the last few known surviving Nekoshou, one of the fastest Knights in our history equipped with a weapon-manufacturing Sacred Gear, and a former sister whose healing ability rivals that of the Phenex clan. And I won't even get started on the prison-brawling dragon of yours. While I selected my servants based on skill level to field numerous countermeasures, all of yours are essentially straightforward power types."

The Sitri team seemed impressed and a little intimidated at the description of the competition. As for the Gremory Peerage, Asia seemed a little embarrassed at the high praise, Koneko simply didn't react at all, Kiba nodded politely, while Akeno and Issei both couldn't help but grin in unison with Rias.

"Maybe, but let's not forget that not all of them joined under the most favorable conditions." Rias rebuked her, still smiling, but there was a warning in her voice. Drop it. "And like you said, the difference lies only in our servants. You and I have yet to determine who's the better King. So how about this: if we can't get permission for a game, then we'll settle this the high-school way with sports."

* * *

"You know, I always thought contact sports were the only ones that were interesting," Issei commented to his friends. "But somehow, I'm rather intrigued by this."

Kiba laughed kindly and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Why? Because you getting a familiar depends on it? Or because you get to see you girlfriends dressed like that."

THAT happened to be the current apparel Rias and Akeno had adopted, light dresses, Rias in pink, Akeno in yellow. Somehow the skirt lengths were even shorter than the skirts for the girls uniform.

"Exactly."

"That really isn't an answer."

"Do you think Rias and Akeno can win?" Asia tugged on Issei's sleeve to get his attention.

He shrugged. "I don't know. They're both motivated to help us get familiars and all, but it also depends on how well the Student Council reps play. Shitori and Shinra aren't the kind to joke around."

The match of the day had become the center of attraction during the lunch period. Sona under her guise as President Shitori had made it clear to the Tennis Club that she would be 'dueling' the President of the Occult Research Club in what was to be a mere exhibition match. The Tennis Club had jumped at the opportunity, shamelessly using the fanfare to gather interested students to watch the four Beauties of Kuoh go head to head in their sport.

And so, nearly every student in the school was pressed against the fence surrounding the tennis court, waiting for the match to start. Rias and Akeno were passing the time by swinging their racquets in preparation of what was surely going to be a hard-fought match; Issei couldn't say anything about Vice President Shinra, but he knew that Sona was just as competitive as Rias and Akeno. None of them were willing to lose, so it was promising to be a good show.

The surrounding crowd cheered as Sona and Tsubaki entered the fenced off court. Both were clad in suitable attire for the match, and with Sona's Bishop refereeing, the match began.

Sona served first, sending the ball toward her opponents, only for Akeno to return it with a vicious swing. Then Tsubaki intercepted it, Rias returning it. And so they went on.

(Hey Issei. What exactly is the purpose of this sport?)

'You're asking me? Aren't you the ancient dragon who supposedly observed much of human history?'

(Sometimes a Longinus spends decades in transit between bearers, the Heaven's Gear Incarnation cycle isn't always timely. Besides, even with a proper host, it wasn't guaranteed that they were necessarily interested in playing with balls.)

Issei purposefully ignored how Albion's words could be misconstrued and shuddered when he failed. 'Rules are hit it within set boundaries, trying to get it past the other players I think. As for purpose, boredom maybe?'

(That's what contact sports are for. Bouncing an object between participants until one screws up shouldn't count.)

Issei silently agreed, returning his attention to the match. Rias and Sona were talking to each other, probably insults or trash talk. Considering the number of people here cheering and shouting, breathing and hearts beating, he had tuned his hearing to bare minimal standards. His eyesight though remained as keen as ever and he blinked twice when he thought it fooled him.

On Sona's last swing, a white circle of runes had inhabited the space just before the racquet made impact. The Student Council President was cheating?

Surprisingly, a similar set of glyphs winked ruby red as Rias backhanded the poor sphere back to the other side.

"Is it just me, or are both sides using magic?" Kiba asked incredulously.

"I'm seeing it too," Issei sighed. "Did they all forget the no-magic agreement?"

"Not forget. Ignore." Koneko paused from her current snack to add her opinion. "Their skill level is equal in this game. They're doing what they can to gain an advantage over the other."

No longer really bored, both Issei and the Vanishing Dragon watched on with renewed interest. "This is more like it!" Issei cheered, though he frowned immediately after. "Aren't we going to have a problem with so many observers?"

Kiba shook his head no, "This wouldn't be the first time either King has needed to mass-hypnotize the student body. Especially every time class observation day comes around, Sona spends a week after hunting down every human and modifying their memory. No, no one here will remember magic being in play."

Issei nodded his understanding and resumed watching the girls play, content that nothing memorable would last though disappointed that his lack of magic meant he couldn't help in the clean-up. He sighed, leaning back as he mentally groaned about his uselessness in the mystic arts.

As if by some divine intervention, he happened to lower his concentration and heard a faint click as his hearing increased. He sat back up frowning. "Did you hear that?"

Ravel, standing in front of him turned to frown at him. "Hear what?"

The demidrake mentally Gibbs-slapped himself before shaking his head. "I heard something click, it sounded like... a shutter?"

"A shutter? Like in a window?" Ravel stamped her foot, "If you're going to ask me something like that, then remember that you're the weird one with superhearing. I didn't hear anything." With that, she sniffed and looked back at the battle of the heiresses.

"I didn't hear anything either," Kiba apologized and Koneko, who kept her Nekoshou ears hidden and therefore inactive, shook her head as well.

Issei would have cast the sound off as imagination if it wasn't for a glint reflected into his eyes from the other side of the court. He frowned, he had found the source. "Excuse me." He apologized to the others. Making his way around the court fence, he found the perpetrators, the two present members of the Photography club. The expensive camera's distinctive shutter sound was what he had heard as it captured the high definition image. Now he had met some other students in the club and found most of them to be fairly decent people.

"Aw hell yeah! Cameltoe!"

"Panty shots acquired!"

These two didn't count.

Matsuda and Motohama were crouched on the sidelines, center of the court. Both had their cameras pointed at either end, furiously snapping as many images away, images that he was sure wouldn't be appropriate for the school newspaper.

If Issei had his way, the photos wouldn't make it for processing. Now, while he didn't have any particular love for Sona and Tsubaki, he wouldn't allow those pictures to circulate through the student body. As for the pictures being taken of his mates, there would be a much more painful punishment for such a heinous crime.

Since both morons were still clicking away, neither noticed as he crept up behind them, laying a hand on their shoulders. Normally he'd hesitate to do this to another sentient, but right now with his mates' privacy at stake, he didn't care. A flash of light sealed away both perverts into his scale array, and he caught the expensive equipment before it could hit the ground. Walking away from the court, he found a nearby bench to examine the pictures already taken. Finding those of Tsubaki and Sona on one, he quickly deleted the images without hesitation. Once cleared of the recently captured photos, he searched a little further and then promptly deleted every lewd photo he came across. Issei sealed the camera away once finished with purging most if not all stored material and the proceeded to remove all lewd photos of Rias and Akeno as well.

Once finished purging the second camera, he found one image that surprisingly wasn't lewd in nature. It was Rias and Akeno in their flattering tennis dress, a candid shot of them reacting in coordination to defend against the incoming projectile. Both were smiling, lost in the competitive streak they shared. Issei's finger hovered over the delete button, but he instead pulled out his phone.

A Gremory invention, it had taken two months for him to accustom himself to how to use it. Akeno had constantly teased him for his lack of expertise in anything technological outside heavy industry equipment. Now though, he knew how to use it: the modern functions, the app that determined acceptable payment for his contracts, as well as hidden cord that could be used to connect to a variety of devices. Using that cable and connecting it to the camera, he copied over the candid photo before deleting the original.

Sealing away the now-clean camera, he tapped a few buttons and was rewarded when the newly acquired image was set as his phone's wallpaper. Heh, looks like the Perverted Duo were useful for something after all.

That didn't stop him from unsealing them, knocking them out before they knew what had happened, and throwing them face first into a dumpster on his way back to the match. He'd return the cameras directly to the club, but he wasn't going to hand such power to those of great irresponsibility.

Now, to find out who was getting a familiar.

* * *

"A draw?" The demidrake couldn't believe it. "You're not serious."

Koneko reached over the side of the couch in the clubroom to retrieve the two racquets the third years had been using. Both were wrecked beyond repair. "Rias and Akeno are negotiating for the next competition we'll use to determine the victor."

Issei sat down on the opposite couch between Asia and Ravel. "Can't believe I missed it."

Kiba, sitting next to Koneko, raised an eyebrow. "Just what were you doing?"

"Nothing of consequence, just taking out some trash," Issei shrugged nonchalantly. While Kiba looked uncertain at the ambiguous answer, the three girls seemed to accept it at face value. Before the curious Knight could inquire further, Rias and Akeno entered.

"Well, it's decided. Our next bout will be a team event." Rias informed them all.

"Team event?" Her juniors all asked together in confusion.

Akeno smiled at their unplanned coordination. "Dodgeball. We'll have the match in the gym after school tomorrow."

"Wait, there's eight of them," Kiba recalled, "and six of us."

"That's true," Rias nodded as she sat down at her desk. "Which is why I'd like to ask Ravel if she'll help us."

"Me?!" Ravel was shocked at the sudden request. "Why me?"

"You may not be in my Peerage, but in order to keep things official through school channels, the matches are scheduled under our club names. And you're an official member of the Occult Research Club," Rias explained. "There's no obligation to compete, but the help would be appreciated nonetheless. If you did, then that would even things out nicely since one of Sona's peerage has to abstain to referee and uphold the rules anyway."

Ravel looked at Issei for but a moment and then declared, "Of course I will help you! As a guest it is both an obligation and a pleasure to assist you in any way possible!"

"Great, it's settled then," Rias smiled before shuffling some papers on her desk. "Us seven against seven of theirs. I've also taken the liberty of postponing summons for the rest of the day so we can catch up on any other school work or extracurricular activities, though I'd ask that none of you exert yourself in training later this afternoon."

"You just want us rested for when we face the Sitri's, don't you?" Issei inquired, grinning all the while. Rias blushed at the accusation the accusation and continued looking for some obscure file.

"You'd think I'd schedule a day off just to improve our odds?"

"I'd think that Sona wouldn't be so merciful, ergo you would take advantage of that." Issei stood and stretched. "Well in that case, I'm off. Gotta finish that research paper our dear President requires from us."

"The report on supernatural beings to keep up club appearances," Kiba rolled his eyes. "You still haven't finished it?"

"Been looking for a decent topic, maybe Phoenix's will do." Issei glanced to see an embarrassed Ravel poking her fingers together in nervousness. "That is, if Ravel will help me."

"You know Ise, there is still a report that could come naturally to you," Akeno teased. "If you won't write it then I will."

"No, nope, no chance in Hell," he growled back. "That topic is off the table. Permanently."

Akeno cocked her hip and spread her hands as if reading off a banner title. "Occult Research 103: How to Train Your Dragon."

"Dammit woman!" Issei activated Divine Dividing, careful to not knock anything over. "There's a time and a place for that nonsensical crap!" Without another word, he was gone.

"Aw," Akeno pouted. "There goes my source of inspiration."

Rias couldn't help but smile at the faux depression her Queen was in. Shaking her head with mirth, she addressed them all at once, "We're done here for today." With a click, the she shut her bag and picked it off her desk. "Come on, let's go before a rogue dragon tears up the place."

The rest filed in line with her through a magic circle, leaving their clubroom far behind.

* * *

Asia leaned back from her work and moaned in helplessness. After Kiba and Koneko had left, and she and Ravel had bathed together, she had taken it upon herself to start and finish her own personal project. Only it was becoming a little more daunting than she had anticipated.

Seeing that tomorrow's sports event was a team activity, she had decided to help that belief by making headbands like those of sports she had seen on TV. She had painstakingly translated the club name into Kanji, something that even with two months of school work she still had difficulty with. It was hard enough to convert her native Italian into Romaji, it was much harder to delicately transcribe words into the flowing characters the traditional Japanese preferred. The Silver Tongue, the gift of all spoken human language, wouldn't help her here.

Sticking her tongue out in concentration, she picked her brush back up, dipping it in black paint. Taking care to not drip everywhere, Asia gently pressed the tip against the white fabric and cautiously retraced the source material she had come up with. However, try as she might, it still didn't turn out the way she wanted to.

"Mou," she moaned, "Not again!" The symbols were illegible to a degree, if one knew their intended meaning then it wouldn't be an issue, but she feared to display to the others that she was still somewhat deficient in terms of Japanese culture.

"Need some help?" She jumped when Issei spoke up from behind her. The boy was casually dressed in sweats and a thin tank, with a towel over one shoulder. It looked like he had just gotten back from one of his regular flights and was on his way to the bath. It was nearly a permanent ritual, as he became a literal creature of habit.

"Yes please, if it's not too much trouble."

"Sure, no problem." Since the remodel, several new rooms, like the one they were in now, had become available. To her interest and the delight of Issei, Akeno, and Rias, it hadn't been designed modern but reflected the low tables, tatami mats, and shoji doors of traditionally built Japanese architecture. The group often used them, feeling that sometimes the mood called for it. Since there were no chairs obviously, and since the cushions had already been put away save for the one she sat on, he knelt beside her. The gentle Bishop had to suppress her surprise as his shoulder brushed hers as he relieved her of both brush and paint. "Here, you do it like this."

Asia marveled at how simple he made the process look, quickly and deftly creating the artistic characters she had yet to master. For a moment, she silently chastised herself; she had forgotten that even though Issei had spent most his life elsewhere, this was still something he had learned a long time before his unjust imprisonment.

Her gaze trailed to his arm as he continued, observing the scattered lines and threads that scarred his limb. Twice now, she had asked if he wanted them removed, not just those, but the litany covering his body. To her mind, Asia saw each of them as a terrible battle, and her gentle heart cried out for her to alleviate some of his pain.

Both times he had refused her. The first time she had seen him shirtless, she had reacted in a fit of untrained physical attraction. However, once she had calmed down a bit and taken a closer look, she was saddened to see just how many there were and gained at such an age too. They weren't obscene or unseemly in her opinion, but for him to have accumulated so many injuries within his first few years both intrigued and frightened her. Beyond that, there were marks she couldn't see but knew were there, memories of battles occurring after his skin had sufficiently hardened.

The second time she had asked, he politely turned her offer down, just like he had the first time. In the end, both Rias and Akeno had to explain it to her: should Twilight Healing prove capable of removing the scar tissue, then it would tear away and demean possibly the greatest challenge he had ever faced. With his mind and dreams comforted by the forming bonds, the scars were the only lasting testament to his time in the darkness and his struggle to overcome his personal crucible, thus he was loath to remove them. They both considered it to be nothing more than foolish male issues of pride, but then again they both admitted that they admired his courage to hold those specific mementos close.

Courage. Asia knew that she wasn't an admirable example of the trait. It was her timidity that had kept her from pleading harder to stay in the Vatican. Her unwillingness to fight had caused harm to Issei and necessitated her rescue from Raynare. Her fear made her vulnerable in every Stray Devil hunt, a liability. It controlled her, even now, she still couldn't bring herself to openly admit her true feelings for the dragon beside her, especially when he didn't belong to her.

"Hey, Asia, are you alright?" A gentle tap on her shoulder alerted her to Issei's concern. "You seem kinda out of it."

"I-I'm alright," she smiled back. She looked down at the low table and started, before her were several headbands, white fabric with black kanji inscribed lengthwise. She cocked her head, hadn't she intended for the red dot for Japan to be in the center? She had it on the diagram, what happened?

As if to answer her unasked question, Issei laughed and rubbed his head nervously. "I kinda figured you could do the last bit, with that red paint and all."

Asia nearly fell over, she had completely forgotten that Issei had all but assimilated Albion's benign distaste for things and words pertaining to the color.

Rias' hair being the notable exception.

"Ah, I can do that part!" She grabbed another brush and began to delicately finish the seven strips. Once finished, Asia laid the brush back down to observe her work.

Issei whistled softly. "I have to say, they look pretty good. Even if we don't win, we'll look amazing."

"You think so?"

"I know so," he smiled at her as he stood, retrieving his towel to bathe. "If I don't see you later this evening then this is good night."

Asia struggled for a few moments, mustering the confidence and courage to address him once more. "Um, Issei?" He stopped at the sliding door, a hand already at the latch. "Could we do something like this again? Just the two of us?"

The dragon arched a brow and shrugged. "Sure, I've got no problems with that. I don't see why not."

"Oh, okay. Thank you, for your help too!"

He smiled at her once more and was gone. Asia carefully folded the strips of fabric and sat back with a sigh. If only she could be so brave all the time.

She shook her head of such useless thought. For now, she had secured a date with the man of her dreams, she wouldn't ruin it by thinking of what ifs. Not when she had what she could get.

Even so, that didn't stop her from wishing for more.

* * *

The object of the nun's affections lowered himself into the water of the bath and sighed in contentment. While Albion often teased him mercilessly for it, Issei enjoyed the modern commodities immensely. He was careful to not get too attached, feeling that spoiling himself would become an issue in the vent such privilege was no longer available, but hey, enjoy good things while they last. Even if this life as a devil's servant would last him a long while.

Resting against the side of the hot spring design, he shifted in place to get comfortable. Finding a spot where the rocks didn't press against his spine, Issei sighed contentedly. Closing his eyes and slowing his breathing, he hardly moved and could be mistaken for dead. For a few minutes he lay like that, resting so before calling out with his eyes still closed, "Are you going to stay there all night?"

Close by, the air shimmered as a spell wore off, revealing Rias and Akeno soaking in the water as well. Both stood and moved through the pool, facing away from him and each straddling one of his legs. The three all sighed in contentment as both girls leaned back against him.

It was Akeno who asked the demidrake first. "How did you know? We were sure to hide the best we could."

One snakelike eye slotted open. "Your magic made you invisible, but sight is a sense I don't wholly rely upon."

"You smelled us then," Rias complained.

Issei took a deep breath, inhaling through the nose. "Nope, you're both good there. Bathing once before I got here worked." Both eyes flicked open to look at the beauties. "Strawberries and cream, eh? Whatever soap or wash that is, keep using it."

Both girls' faces burned at those words, and they squirmed in place against him. "You cheated then," Akeno accused him, slapping his thigh beneath the water. "You used the bond to locate us!"

"Nope, that's not it." Issei grinned, desperately keeping his humor hidden. "Three strikes as it were. Shall I tell you, or will you keep going?"

Akeno sighed, admitting defeat. "Fine, how'd you do it."

Both girls shrieked as they were suddenly ejected from their place and into the air. Before they knew it, strong hands had snatched them and brought them down into the pool. Their final resting place was once again straddling their dragon's legs, though this time they were facing him as he hugged them close.

"Quite simple," their stupid dragon smiled. At their height, Issei was free to let his head rest on their bosoms. He did so, pressing an ear above and against Rias' left breast. "It's the sound that lulls me to sleep every night, and what I'm privileged to hear first in the morning." After a moment, he switched, tilting his head the other way as he repositioned on Akeno's equal soft assets. "You did well to cover your tracks as you did, but even among a crowd I'd recognize your hearts anywhere."

For a moment, there was silence. Then suddenly Issei found himself being launched as he was half-pushed, half-thrown into shallower water. As he came up, sputtering for air, he was greeted with Akeno and Rias both lying atop him, lust blazing in their eyes.

"Issei, don't talk, just listen. Take us, here and now!" They shouted in unison, both panting with desire. Two hands, he wasn't quite sure whose, reached down between the three and began to get grabby with his manhood.

Issei seriously considered doing so, lost as he was in the tumultuous influx of emotions bleeding across their mental links. He'd be lying if the desire to simply claim one or both hadn't occurred to him multiple times, after all, with both of them sleeping naked all the damn time it was hard to stay focused.

It was with great difficulty and sorrow that he ignored what every instinct was screaming at him to do and sigh, "We've been over this."

Rias blinked, her blue-green eyes still clouded over with lust. "Ise, whyyy?" She complained childishly.

'Stay strong!' He screamed internally. He was about to justify waiting, but Akeno pressed her lips against his, silencing him. The half-Fallen girl began rubbing her whole body against his, further degrading his sense of control.

Akeno gasped for breath once she broke away but was quick to interrogate him. "Why? Why do you keep delaying the inevitable?" She licked her lips sultrily, knowing full well what she was doing to him.

The demidrake sighed and sat up, sending both girls off him and into the water. Wrapping an arm around their waists he pulled them close once more. "It's because it's inevitable now that I wait, not delay." When both now upset, possibly angry females glared at him, he elaborated. "I'm a screw-up as a dragon. It's the more likely reason why I can bond with the both of you." He squeezed a little harder, enjoying the soft moans they gave him in return.

"It's because I don't want our first time to be one full of regrets." Four eyes widened in comprehension. "My father never told me how to finish the bonding process, and Albion was just as cryptic the last time I asked. He said when it's the right time I'll know." He snorted in irritation, "Cliche I know, but he won't budge. Said I'll know when the time comes, so only do it at the right time, at the right place, and with the right one. Or ones as it turns out. If it seems I'm delaying, please know and trust me that I only do so because I want to do this right."

Their expressions softened, and they both nuzzled against him. "You idiot," Rias breathed. "Nothing's ever simple with you."

"Or easy," Akeno added, "though I suppose nothing worth having ever is."

Issei looked at them both with awe and appreciation. "What did I do in a past life to deserve you both?"

Both teenage girls looked at him incredulously. "What happened to you that you'd pass us up like this?"

The demidrake groaned. "You think it's easy for me to resist just one of you? I say this as your potential, no, future mate that you're easily among the most beautiful women I've ever seen. Personality, intellect, and if you'll forgive the brutal honesty then I can't help but fantasize sometimes when you prance around me with no shame at all."

"Ara ara, our Issei is a bit of a pervert," Akeno giggled. "Well Rias, should we punish or reward him?"

"Reward? I'd say treat him as a boy-toy for playing with our hearts."

"Fufufu, well then what shall we doooOOO!" Akeno was cut off as once again, Issei proved he wasn't simply going to lie there and take whatever they had to dish out. Moving his hands from their hips to their breasts, he began to gently knead and massage the generous assets.

"I said no sex, yet", he growled. "This is still fair play." Sneakily dancing from one mound to the other, he began to pleasure both girls, taking advantage of the sensitivity of their generous busts. Taking inspiration from one of the former lessons his perverted father had given, he palmed their erect nipples mercilessly before tweaking and pinching them without reprieve.

And so the replica onsen was filled with wanton female screams of pleasure as a dragon had his way.

* * *

"Lean forward a little more Asia. That's it, you got it."

The ORC was assembled in the gym, preparing for the match. Of the seven, Kiba was warming up on his own, while the third year girls were stretching through several yoga poses. Asia and Ravel were being helped along by Issei and Koneko respectively, as neither of them had the physical prowess the others did.

Sitting with legs apart in a semi-split and reaching forward, both Bishops groaned as muscles and tendons were slightly tested. Asia herself squealed when she felt she nearly pulled something, only for Issei's grip on her shoulder to reassure her nothing was wrong.

To the side, Ravel glared at Asia, somewhat jealous that she got to be helped by Issei and not her. Little things, flickers of flame from her hair mostly, alerted Koneko to her emotional state, and so the Rook pressed down further, causing Ravel to screech as it felt she was being pulled apart.

Once they were done, Issei unsealed the gifts he and Asia had labored on. "Alright guys, Asia wanted us to be a bit more united in the face of our enemy, so we made these."

"Team headbands? Nice thinking Asia!" Kiba complimented her as he took one for himself.

"Yeah, nice going!" Akeno cheered.

"Good thinking!" Ravel paused, "But next time tell me and I'll help."

"Awesome." Koneko deadpanned, but they knew she liked the gesture.

Thus armed, they each tied one around their heads. It was the only common article among them really. Issei and Kiba both wore the full tracksuit, with Rias wearing the girls' equivalent in a different color than their grey. The others wore the simple t-shirt and bloomers.

The door to the gym opened up, revealing Sona and her entourage, all dressed in tees and shorts similar to the Gremory servants, with the exception of Saji who matched his fellow males. "Good, you're all here and ready. Momo, you'll referee this time."

While the opposing team took the court, the white-haired Bishop took a stopwatch from a summoning circle and a flag. Setting those aside, she opened up a container in the wall and retrieved three dodgeballs, all soft foam.

As she prepared herself, Saji through in a few insults. "Ready to lose Hyoudou?"

"Haven't lost competitions before, I won't lose now." Issei let his pupils contract and teeth sharpen, unnerving the other Pawn since Saji took a few steps back. The boy regained his balance and glared back at him.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I've got more tricks than you may realize."

"If they can do more than amuse me, then I look forward to it."

Momo whistled loudly, getting all of their attention. "Alright, basic rules apply. Get hit, you're out but can be redeemed on the other side's perimeter. Catch it and the thrower is out. No cheap shots, and for the love of the Maou, NO MAGIC!" It seems that Momo also was frustrated from the previous day's display. "Ready! Three... Two... One... GO!" With that, she threw the three balls in quick succession, letting both teams scramble for them.

Now take a moment and imagine the most complicated dance routine. Then liberate yourself from planar limitations and add the power to fly or jump impossibly high, further adding a new dimension to the difficulty of the dance. Take it one step further and allow the dance to become a competition against another team, one where cheating via projectile acceleration is not only allowed but encouraged.

In essence, a highly choreographed performance that mere mortals could only dream of achieving.

And nobody had even begun to use magic yet.

The speed and reaction times necessary to avoid being hit were extraordinary. Even though their opponents were devils just like them, the ORC found themselves nearly overwhelmed by the exemplary teamwork they displayed. It was only due to the intense athleticism of Issei, Kiba, and Koneko, and the above average physical abilities that Rias and Akeno displayed that they were able to keep Asia and Ravel in the game. And even then, they were only able to keep the game even.

That is until the other Rook, Tsubasa hurled the ball at what must have been Mach speed. Rias managed to catch it, though the accumulated force released upon impact ripped her clothes in a few places, revealing black lace. Now thoroughly annoyed, Rias returned the offending sphere through a series of circles. Her magic accelerated the orb to tremendous speed and made contact with Reya.

The poor girl was knocked clean off her feet, screaming as her clothes burned away. Now once again, Issei really didn't have a difference between 'normal' and 'battle' mode, he had long since conditioned himself to reconcile the two together. However, he nearly got his head taken off by another throw as he glanced at his master; he certainly hadn't expected that kind of result from blatant misuse of magic.

"That's it Rias! Kid gloves are off now!" Sona shouted as her ball was engulfed in white glyphs. The petite King spun to avoid Koneko's lob, then sent it hurtling toward the gentle Bishops, who had done their best to not get hit so far.

"No you DON'T!" Issei stepped in between the ball and the girls and braced himself for the catch. A hairsbreadth away from his palm, the ball switched directions, traced his silhouette without contact and continued hurtling toward the Bishops.

"Dammit, I HATE magic," he cursed, incensed as he wasn't close enough to do anything for the girls now. Thankfully, Koneko was. The Rook also stepped forward, but having seen how it avoided his catch, she jumped into its flight path, letting it hit her.

"You alright?" Kiba asked with concern present in his voice. It was well deserved; the hit had scored across Koneko's body, a testament to the defensive trait of the Rook piece. Her clothes however were not so durable, and the streaking impact had torn a long tear that exposed the Nekomata's budding chest.

"I'll be alright." Koneko was already moving into the 'out' position on the other side. "Just keep the pervert from looking at me." Both boys looked to see Saji unapologetically leering at Koneko, causing the girl to frown and cover herself with one arm.

"Alright," Issei scowled, ball in hand. "I think we can manage that." He didn't fly, his wings were larger than anyone's there and would make him an easier target. Instead, he jumped nearly reaching the ceiling before spiking it back down to earth.

He did give the other Pawn credit, his survival instincts were on point this game. Instead of gaining a black eye, broken nose, and/or concussion as intended, Saji ducked into a fetal position and rolled away pitifully, nearly tripping some of his own team, allowing Akeno to hit at least one. The ball Issei had bludgeoned toward him cratered the gym floor and sent wood splinters flying.

Saji instead sprang back up, a fervent light in his eyes. "Go ahead and do your worst Hyoudou! Try defending against this!" The Pawn held out his left arm, and on hand an armored glove appeared. A Sacred Gear?

The Gear in question was pitch black, with gold trim on its jagged edges. It resembled a lizard, with two rubies instead of eyes, and a slightly open mouth. The tail wrapped around his wrist and completed the glove's design and while it looked deceptively harmless, Issei knew it was anything but.

(A Vritra Gear? That explains the familiar presence I sensed.)

'Perhaps, but what does he intend to do? I don't recognize the function at all.'

"Here goes!" Saji cried as he threw his hand forward. From the Dragon-type Sacred Gears' 'mouth', a white tongue extended to incredible length. Flicking it like a whip, Saji maneuvered it at such speed so that its tip flicked ever so glancingly against every female member of the Occult Research Club. Upon contact, a white circle of unfamiliar glyphs appeared before fading moments later.

"Haha, step one complete!" The other Pawn crowed. "Now for the grand reveal of my new move!" The tongue fully retracted, and Saji flourished his arm in position. "DRESS... BREAK!" He snapped his fingers, and all went to Hell.

As if shredded by a blender or insanely grieved woodchuck, the clothes worn by the afflicted girls instantly ripped apart into nothing more than stray threads and scraps of fabric.

Blink. Blink. Everyone stopped in place as they just took in what just happened. After a few moments, the gym rang out in a loud 'KYYAAAA' as Akeno, Rias, Asia, Koneko, and Ravel all tried to use their hands to cover up or curl into a ball.

"What... what just happened?" Kiba asked, still in partial shock.

"Alright, time out," Sona sighed as she wiped her glasses on her shirt. Replacing them she turned to Saji. "Would you like to explain what that was?"

"My new secret move!" A nose bleeding Saji replied, though even with severe blood loss his lecherous smile was still present. "I've made it this far in life without being found out and associated with the Perverted Duo, but this new lease on life is the best ever!"

Sona's eye twitched as she fought off an aneurism. "Tsubaki, remind me to add additional remedial work for Saji as a punishment. As for this game, I think we're about done." She surveyed the court where her opponents still remained.

"IYYAAA! I CAN'T GET MARRIED ANYMORE!" Asia and Ravel cried out in unison. Both were curled up next to each other, united in their misery.

"You're the worst," Koneko deadpanned, blushing. With her Nekomata traits exposed, she used her tail to cover up her womanhood and her arms to conceal her chest. Even with the important bits covered, she was still fidgeting, understandably uncomfortable with such public humiliation.

Rias and Akeno were a bit more reserved in their reactions, though their faces were reddened as well. "That's a rather disturbing move Sona," Rias commented, tilted her body to the side and using both arms to support and protect what remained of her modesty. "If this is a joke of some sort, then note that I'm not laughing."

"Indeed, it is rather sickening," the normally upbeat Ultimate Sadist said in a dull tone. Mind you, she covered up in the same manner as Rias, and while Akeno didn't normally care about her modesty all that much in the comfort of her home or in the presence of those she considered family, this move was extremely violating. She'd normally get a kick out of things like this, if only it was Issei who had used such power against her and if Saji wasn't there, then maybe she might have enjoyed it. As it was, Saji was the culprit and Issei had dismally low magical ability. Issei could never manage...

Issei could never...

Issei...

Issei was being abnormally quiet.

Head tilted down, no one could see his eyes right now. However, his current mood was easily defined by the set of his jaw and the feral look that showed far too many sharp teeth.

Somewhat belatedly, Sona's quick thinking ran through all possible situations that could come of this. She wasn't one of the few blessed to know exactly what mating with a dragon entailed, all she knew was that Rias and Akeno were in some sort of joint relationship with the demidrake. Even if she didn't though, she had a fairly good idea of what would come next.

"Hyoudou, please don't kill him, or hurt him too badly," she pleaded. "I understand why you're upset and he'll be punished accordingly but I ask that you not take this to..."

Issei growled as his Balance Breaker activated. Light Wings blazing, he flew forward and grabbed Saji by the neck, lifting him well above the solid ground. An armored fist delivered a staggering uppercut into Saji's abdomen, sending the unrepentant pervert flying through one of the windows accompanied by the sounds of breaking bones and shattered glass. With a burst of light, Issei followed, still roaring incomprehensibly.

"...extremes," Sona finished lamely and sighed. This wasn't how she expected things to turn out over a simple familiar hunt decision. Waving her hand, several magic circles flared beneath the afflicted females and traveled upward, clothing the girls in the standard uniform. Once finished, Sona nodded apologetically to her rival. "My sincerest apologies Rias. While I knew he was hiding a perverted nature, I wasn't aware of his intentions, nor of his," she spat out the next few words, "intolerable skill set."

"Apology accepted," Rias nodded diplomatically, "though I'm sorry to remind you that while Issei is technically my servant, there are times where he'll take action that I may not necessarily condone yet ethically can't punish him for."

Sona nodded her understanding and muttered a short plea to whatever higher power listening that Saji wouldn't be hurt too badly. Her self-recrimination for Saji's magical education was cut short when the doors opened again. Everyone turned, expecting the two Pawns to have returned. Instead, three women stood in the entranceway, dressed in white robes. Of the three, only two of them seemed armed: their apparent leader with a short sword buckled to her waist, and another with a great sword wrapped in cloth.

Most devils present shivered at the unrestrained Holy energy emanating from the three, though with one notable exception. Kiba now glared at the newcomers with undisguised hatred, hands twitching as if swords of his own were in his grasp.

The leader lowered her hood and revealed a beautiful face, even among the supernatural beauties present. She was older than those present for sure, perhaps in her late twenties or early thirties and had dark brown hair and blue eyes. She observed them all, before bowing to the two heiresses.

"Greetings. My name is Griselda Quarta, and we're here on a matter of grave importance."

* * *

"My thanks, this is a wonderful brew," Griselda thanked Akeno as she sampled some of the Queen's tea. "Again, I thank you all for your hospitality."

It was about a half hour after the exorcists had first appeared. Both Peerages were now in the ORC's main room, Sona and Rias sitting across from the three women. The rest were lined up behind their couch, Tsubaki supporting a still weak Saji.

Rias and Akeno's trepidation at the exorcists' intrusion had broken through the outrage Issei had for his opponent. He had reluctantly sealed Saji away to preserve his admittedly damaged condition and returned to the clubhouse. Asia had healed him easily, much to the annoyance of the ORC and embarrassment of the Student Council. Issei himself stood next to Kiba, sensing that Kiba's behavior was not conducive to whatever politics were at work here.

"You are most welcome," Rias lied through her teeth even as she smiled. "So please, tell me, what brings three exorcists to my territory?"

"That in itself is a long story," Griselda sighed. "Perhaps we shall give you an appropriately shortened version. Girls, introduce yourselves."

The girl to Griselda's left smiled and waved, her twin tails bouncing. "Hi! I'm Irina, Irina Shidou!"

Her partner on Griselda's right nodded politely, though it was obviously forced. "Xenovia Quarta."

For a moment, the devils were confused. Griselda Quarta was a famed exorcist, even to them. She and three others in the Church were famous, or rather infamous, among devils for killing a high-class devil without specialized equipment or Sacred Gear.

There had never been any mention of any blood relations, so for another person to carry the family name implied adoption or foster sister. Either way, it meant that this Xenovia was one to watch.

Issei however, could not stop looking at this Irina. Not only did she seem somewhat familiar to him, she smelled... wrong. Not foul or anything, just... wrong. Already he had memorized the scents of these visitors. Xenovia smelled of jasmine and blade oil, Griselda of parchment and thyme, Irina of sunflowers and something else. Nothing odd about that, but the something else was bothering him. The others seemed focused on Xenovia more, especially with that monster of a blade she carried, but his attention was split evenly, if not more toward the Shidou girl.

"We've come on a mission of critical importance. About a week ago, three of the Church-controlled Excalibur fragments were stolen."

Every devil barring Saji, Asia, and Ruruko was visibly startled at this. It was Rias that posed the question they were all thinking, "How was it done?"

"It would seem that some rogue elements of the Grigori somehow circumvented our own defenses." Griselda seemed troubled that such an undertaking had actually been considered, much less carried out. "As for those responsible, we've tracked the guilty party here. Freed Sellzen, working under the orders of the rogue cadre, Kokabiel."

Issei's knuckles cracked as his fists clenched. Kokabiel was here? And Sellzen was still alive?

"Wait wait, I'm confused," Saji interrupted, pulling his arm from Tsubaki's shoulder as he gripped the sofa in front of him. "Why is a fragment so important? And why are there multiple Excaliburs?"

"If you'll allow a small lesson," Sona asked Griselda. "Saji, do you recall what I've told you about the basic equipment of exorcists, regardless of faction?"

"Uh, yeah. Light sword, gun, sometimes Holy water."

"Tools intended to hurt or outright eliminate devils or other creatures of shadow. Recall that while the Biblical God created Angels from Light, Lucifer used shadow as a basis for the creation of Devils. Our existences are fundamentally at odds with each other. The Evil Piece system first replicates and installs such ties to shadow in addition to allowing you to generate demonic energy, allowing for the physical reincarnation process to begin."

"You've said that before, when you first recruited me."

"Well, there's another aspect to it," Sona adjust her glasses in her trademark style. "While not necessarily our direct opposite, Holy Power is still a considerable danger to devils as it is much more potent than light. Remember that Lucifer intended and succeeded in creating a race as far and removed from God's influence as possible. And Holy isn't generally applicable to Angels of any kind, it's a signature energy of high-level deities involved with or fundamental to creation. Of the many deities still around, there's God, Indra, Amaterasu and perhaps the four cardinal Aztec gods. There are other creators to be sure, but they are the ones with the most of what we define as Holy.

Nowadays, Holy power is a rare thing. The blessing of a god is not something easily attained or freely given. The Aztecs find isolation to be preferable, Amaterasu gives her blessing only sparingly, Indra considers blessing to be not gifts of his power but knowledge leading to enlightenment. And then there's God, who's given the most blessings to his followers. Usually in some miraculous ability or another, the pressing matter is that of the Holy Swords.

Several blades come to mind when one thinks of Holy swords, medieval Europe was where the four belonging to Christianity became prominent. Durandal, the sword of Roland, Ascalon, the sword of Saint George," Issei growled at the mention of the dragonslayer, though Sona continued unhindered, "Caliburn, also known as Collbrande, Arthur's first sword in the stone, and then there is Excalibur, the most famous. Each was blessed by, if not created, by God to better protect the Church in the event Heaven could not.

Now, in modern times, Christianity is becoming a less-followed religion." Ignoring the scowls from Xenovia and Irina, Sona continued with her explanation. "As such, with God no longer actively bestowing blessing or creating miracles, Holy power is at a premium. It's getting harder and harder for the Church to maintain stores of Holy water. And while it's possible and certainly easier to mass-produce artificial light to arm the exorcists, the Church fanatically seeks to control any Holy Sword or Holy-type Sacred Gear in an effort to retain as much of God's power that does not require continuous renewal."

"An accurate depiction of the current state of affairs," Griselda nodded. "And that is why we're here, to retrieve the three Excalibur shards stolen by the rogues."

"I-I'm sorry," Ruruko timidly spoke up. "You said shards? Three of them?"

Xenovia now spoke up. "At the end of the Great War between the three Biblical factions, the original Excalibur was broken in combat. Shortly after, several component pieces were recovered and reforged into lesser blades, although one was stolen almost immediately. The remaining six have been in the Church's possession ever since."

"Broken at the end of the war?" Rias scoffed. "That's one acceptable tale to spoon feed to the orphans that the Church indoctrinates into lackeys. Another is that the Lady of the Lake cursed the blade when the Church ignored the agreed terms of which it was given to Arthur in the first place. By their refusing its return, the Queen of the Fey shattered it of her own volition so that believers in God could never use it properly."

"WHY YOU...!" Xenovia made to draw her sword but was stopped by Griselda's outstretched arm.

"Enough. How or why Excalibur was first broken remains shrouded and therefore irrelevant, our concern is how to proceed here and now in light of its theft."

"Indeed," Sona agreed with the lead exorcist. "And just how did you intend to proceed?"

"Our orders are to first ensure that you had nothing to do with the theft," Griselda's blue eyes burned as she studied the devils before her, a finger tracing the length of her own sword. "How do you answer?"

"As the Heiress to the House of Sitri, I swear that I, nor those under me were involved with the Church's affair." Sona resolutely affirmed. Griselda nodded and looked at Rias, who was far less amicable.

"What purpose would I have for an Excalibur fragment?" Rias wondered. "Holy power is already under my control. My Pawn, Issei," she lovingly called as he nodded to the church trio, "is not only a Longinus wielder, but a half-dragon with a Holy Aura. In addition, my Queen, Akeno, is the daughter of the Fallen Baraqiel, who to this day yet retains God's blessing to apply a Holy attribute to his elemental Lightning. And she has inherited his skill. In fact, I believe both of them have enough innate power to safely wield a Holy sword of Excalibur's status."

Issei stopped in wonder. While he had never considered it, wielding a Holy sword was logically within his own capacity. He'd simply never had the opportunity or reason to try. He internally shrugged. Fancy metal or not, it wasn't in his nature to be swinging bits of steel around. He'd done well enough with his aura and Longinus so far; he had no intention of devoting his life to the care and use of a weapon he had no conceivable use for.

"Regardless, neither are sword fighters. Well," Rias cocked her head in thought, "Well, not primarily. Akeno is a magic user, and while Issei has skill with blades, he has never relied on them. In essence, while the House of Gremory is potentially capable of using them, we were not involved with your missing toys."

"You would do well to mind your tone," Griselda spoke softly. "Do not take this situation lightly."

"Oh, fear not, I am deadly serious about this." Rias' face was cold. "In fact, I wonder if your swords are really worth it?"

"What are you implying?" There was a cold note in Griselda's voice.

"You're on a mission to retrieve Excalibur fragments, priceless artifacts to your faction. Then why only the three of you against a cadre and his cohorts? I've heard of people willing to die for their beliefs but if I'm honest this is the first time I've seen people willingly walk to their certain defeat."

"Do not speak ill of our beliefs," Xenovia was barely restrained in her response. "Do not underestimate our need to do what must be done."

"'What must be done', that's a phrase terrifying in its own right."

"I'm afraid I do not understand." None of the exorcists seemed to know where Rias was going with this, though Sona and Akeno showed signs of sad comprehension.

"I don't suppose you would. After all, history is filled with terrible tragedies done all in the name of God." Rias scoffed, lightly blowing a stray hair from her face. "The so-called People's Crusade, the persecution of the Gypsies when their mystic talents competed with the necessity for literate priests, the oftentimes violent conversion of the Americas. But even if you can ignore or forget such sins of the past, then maybe you'll remember something a little more recent. The Holy Sword Project, perhaps."

As if struck by Lightning, all three exorcists froze in place. "So, knowledge of the Project is known to the Underworld," Griselda whispered. "I suppose Devils would be the ones to capitalize on rumors and hearsay and twist it to propaganda."

"Rumors? Hearsay?" A cold laugh echoed through the room as Kiba made his presence known. "Don't speak to me of rumors, I was there. I am a survivor of your Holy Sword Project, your attempt to forcefully create children capable of wielding Excalibur. I don't need propaganda, I was there. I was there to watch as our numbers diminished in the experiments, and I was there when the overseers decided to exterminate us like vermin."

Irina paled and Xenovia's hard expression softened a bit. Most telling was that Griselda lowered her face slightly. "I suppose there is no point in denying it. There was one body unaccounted for in the records, a boy with a Sacred Gear marked for demonic sword creation. That was you." It wasn't a question.

"It is. And you'll understand if I take your Excaliburs and break them here and now, the world will be BETTER OFF WITHOUT THEM!"

"Come and take it then," Xenovia snarled as she stood. "I wield Excalibur Destruction, a sword that will not be so easily broken." The cloth wrappings that covered her sword fell away, revealing a sword that could easily be the combination of a steel I-beam, medieval axe, and cleaver.

"Oooh, are we showing them our swords!" Irina jumped up, unraveling a cord from her arm. "My current sword is Excalibur Mimic! It can change shapes to whatever form I need! I also have~OUCH!" She was cut off as Griselda clamped down on her shoulder.

"If you really are a survivor of the Project, then your anger is justified. However, we cannot willingly relinquish these blades to you now, perhaps not even when this mission is complete."

"Griselda! We can't...!"

"Quiet. Both of you!" Immediately, Xenovia and Irina broke into a sweat as they tried to make herself as small as possible. "Then how about this. You fight one of us in a duel for first blood, and first blood only. Should we be victorious, then you shall stand down and we will be on our way. Should you prove the better swordsman, then you shall choose one blade to do with as you please."

"Griselda! We can't do that!"

"Xenovia, be quiet." The girl 'eeped' once more. "Not only are we visitors to these lands, we have a responsibility to give this boy some closure. This is only right as the Church has failed him once before."

"He won't be fighting alone," Issei stepped forward. "I fight one of you as well, and the same conditions apply."

"Issei stay out of this. This is my fight, I can take all of them!"

"Dude, do not start being prideful, it doesn't suit you." Issei looked at the exorcists. "What'll it be?"

"You'd fight one of us?" Griselda looked hopeful, as if he'd change his mind and back off. On the contrary, Irina looked more excited than ever. "For what reason would you try your luck to destroy an Excalibur?"

Issei looked confused. "Do I really need a reason to help a friend?"

"No, I suppose not." The woman stood, eyes closed and with a visage that spoke of apprehension and regret. "Very well. Though you shall fight with the additional condition that you do not use your Longinus to aid you."

It was a valid point; without it, Issei was capable of taking on high-level beings beyond a human exorcist, with it active there would be no competition. It was a fair stipulation and after a moment's silence, Issei nodding his agreement.

Rias and Sona, if they were surprised at the course of events, didn't show it. However, Issei felt Rias and Akeno's concern and worry bleed over their connection. He sent his thoughts to comfort and console them, and they relaxed if even only a little bit.

Coming to a mutual understanding that duels could not be carried out indoors, both peerages and the exorcists ventured outside.

Before they left the building, Kiba and Issei found themselves pulled aside by their King and Queen. "Is there any way I can convince you out of doing this?" Rias pleaded with her servants.

Kiba shook his head, still scowling. "Rias, I will always be thankful to you for saving my life. But the only reason I'm here now is because my friends sacrificed themselves for me. Slaughtered for no reason other than we were failures. Don't ask me to stop, not when the cause of their death and suffering is within my reach."

"In a political event like this with the Church involved, if you were to disobey an order I would have to mark you as a Stray," Rias was holding back tears now. "So I won't order you to stand down, but please, I'm asking for you to reconsider."

For the first time since meeting him, Issei was stunned as Kiba simply turned his back to their master and walked out. Shaking his head ruefully, Issei embraced both girls together. "He's out for vengeance, I can't fault him for it."

"Neither can I," Rias whispered into his collar. "Take care of him, and yourself especially."

"Me?"

Akeno softly stroked the arm held around her, "We don't know enough about the fragments and the effects they'll have on you. You're the only one here with innate resistance to Holy energy."

"I'll be fine," he reassured them. "Holy energy aside, there's a boomstick and a malleable piece of tin, neither with an effect great enough to hurt me. I don't plan to be exorcised today."

"You'd better not be." Rias murmured as she pulled away.

Issei nodded before moving to the exit. Before he went outside, he paused. "Isn't it traditional to get a kiss right before a battle? Good luck and all that?"

Akeno laughed lightly, "You're turning into a hopeless romantic at this rate."

"So, that's a yes?"

He was answered as Rias threw her arms around and brought her lips to his. Nothing excessive, but it wasn't chaste either. When she stopped for breath, she whispered in his ear, "Be careful."

Issei would have responded favorably were it not for a speeder hand tilting his face away. Akeno stole an equally passionate kiss and gave her advice as well, "Good luck."

In spite of the situation, he couldn't help but smile. "You two are really something else."

"Ara ara, what does that mean?"

"Means I love you both and it's driving me crazy," he smirked as both girls choked after he delivered that choice phrasing. Still chuckling, he walked out, readying himself for another fight.

* * *

The Devils weren't the only ones conducting a somewhat secret meeting. Griselda led her charges by the arm to the edge of the clearing near the old building. Making sure they were out of hearing, especially the dragon's, she stopped and turned to them both.

"Remember, this fight isn't meant to kill your opponents, just first blood. This is a chance for the poor victim to fulfill whatever lust for vengeance he has, but the fact remains that we cannot give up even one blade without a fight. Remember that fine line during combat."

Both girls nodded. "We won't lose," Xenovia declared. "If I cross blades with the Knight in his current emotional state, and Irina faces the dragon, then victory is assured!"

"No, no it isn't!" Their elder hissed violently, "Thinking like that will lead the Church to ruin. Irina, above all else, do not reveal _that_ blade. Even if you're hard pressed for victory, even if you end up fighting the White Dragon Emperor, do not use it."

"Griselda!" Irina vehemently protested against the decree, "I was told if I'm to fight him to use it immediately!"

Griselda's already worried face turned murderous. "Irina, put aside whatever orders the clergy may have given you. If you use that blade here, you threaten to bring the Church to ruin. You have already had to flee for your life from these lands once before, do not make yourself and those affiliated with you a target!"

Irina looked very confused. "Flee for my life? Papa said we moved to Rome because he got a job in the Vatican."

"That may be true, but it is only a half truth. Irina, do not use it, this land may now be in the control of Devils, but it was first claimed by-"

"No! If I need to I will!" Irina's hurt face and words ended her ability to listen. "This is a mission from Heaven, and I will do everything in my power to make it succeed!" With that, she turned away and flounced off in preparation for the fight.

Xenovia turned to Griselda with an expression of apology. "Shidou was protecting his daughter, that much I understand but from what?"

Griselda shook her head sadly, "If Irina does not need my advice, you'll learn very soon. With luck, the effects of being in proximity to Blessing will even the odds against the demidrake and render my words unneeded, but that will be just a fool's hope."

Xenovia still looked uncertain but nodded and walked away to take her place next to Irina, across from the Project survivor and Tartarus escapee. "Shall we get started?" Both girls shrugged off their white robes, revealing skin-hugging black suits, complete with long gloves and thigh-high boots. They both left little to the imagination, though the only difference between them was Irina's appeared to have 'shorts' that preserved her modesty a bit more than the swimsuit style Xenovia wore.

"Jjiiiiiiiiii."

All eyes turned to Irina who was looking at Issei with intense concentration. The boy in question was getting a little disturbed actually.

"Um, can I help you?"

"You look really, really, really familiar," Irina said curiously. "Have we met before?"

Issei frowned. "If we have, it would have been more than a decade ago. Once I discovered I was a dragon, my parents pulled me out of school."

Irina snapped her fingers, "Aha! That's how I know you! You're that kid that was pulled out of my kindergarten class due to falling ill from some obscure disease!"

"Disease?" Issei just stood there, gaping at her. "I got a cold, breathed fire, and I dropped out, but that was the cover story!?"

"Yep! Matsuda and Motohama were scared that you had gotten cooties from playing with the girls in the class and then tried to convince the class you were quarantined for the safety of the male race." Irina lowered her sword to press a finger to her lips in thought, "I don't think many believed them though. I certainly thought it was rude."

Issei's mind went blank, eye twitching. When he had the mental capacity to inquire further, he weakly asked, "I'm sorry, I must have misheard; did you say Matsuda and Motohama? That I got 'cooties' from girls?"

The air headed girl tilted her head, "Yes I did. Why?"

The demidrake balled a hand into a fist, cocked back and swung, awkwardly punching himself in the face.

"Um, why would you do that?" The exorcist asked the dragon, who by the force of his own blow was crouched on the ground, mumbling incoherently. "Are you alright?"

"No." Issei sighed, standing back up. "No, I'm not alright. Reality is still broken."

"Okay... Very well," Irina raised her blade, Mimic taking the form of a katana. "Shall we?"

They were interrupted by a yell and explosion. Turning to look, they saw Kiba and Xenovia already engaged in a duel of their own. To Issei's surprise, Kiba was now taking the ten days of training they had before the Game to heart. Taking every advantage he had, Knight speed, Sword Birth, brutal tactics, Kiba was fighting without taking into consideration that Xenovia was a female that he would normally fight fairly against. While Issei was glad he was improving, he did have mixed feelings over the appropriate time and place for this change.

On the other hand, Xenovia was holding her own rather well. Expertly spinning Destruction as if it were a baton, she clearly had trained for a power based technique. Twirling it above her head, she brought the sword-axe downward and created another explosion that Kiba barely avoided.

'Huh, even if the Holy didn't hurt in itself, the impact from that one might,' Issei mused. 'Guess it's a good thing I'm only against a shape-changing blade.'

(Be careful Issei. Something isn't right here.)

'You can tell too?'

(You can smell it, I can sense it. This Irina, she's hiding something. Whatever it is just feels wrong.)

'I'll have to worry about it later.' Issei squared his shoulders as he brought his fists up to spar with the girl.

(I'm worrying about it now. If everything goes to Hell, I reserve the right to forcefully activate your ScaleMail.)

Before Issei could make a rebuttal, Irina was already charging across the clearing. Surprised at the speed she exhibited, Issei only had time to raise an arm and wince as the katana shrieked against his skin. The noise was only an irritation though, and he had long since trained himself to ignore irritations while in the midst of a fight.

Either way, her attack proved one thing. Her Holy Sword couldn't hurt him, so this bout was his to lose.

A short distance away, the other devils looked on with anticipation and concern. The fights had endured for only a few short minutes now and yet there was no clear winner. Kiba seemed to be of equal level with Xenovia, the only difference between them lay in their style and weaponry. Xenovia didn't look to be tiring, even though she had been swinging what appeared to be a very heavy weapon repeatedly as Kiba dance around her. The Knight was using Sword Birth quite liberally, using it to create caltrops, barriers, and other obstructions that both limited her movement and rearmed himself. So far, the outcome of their fight would remain uncertain.

What gathered most of their attention was that Issei hadn't won yet. The duel between the Kuoh natives appeared to only just be beginning yet there were... oddities... in the display.

Now for the ORC, who had had two months to grow accustomed to Issei, his style, even without his Longinus, appeared to be nothing out of the ordinary. Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, and now Ravel had grown used to the eerily supernatural grace Issei could move with when focused in combat. His talent, forged over a decade in Tartarus, was clearly superior. Speed nearing or even exceeding that of most Knights, durability and strength that surpassed many Rooks, they had been privileged to observe a dragon fight for them.

Imagine their surprise and concern when Irina was matching Issei move for move.

Now, she wasn't quite his equal. Whereas Issei could be described as gliding naturally, Irina stumbled or forced her way through space to match him. Her movements, while clearly practiced, seemed jerky and haphazard, as if her style was ill-suited for the speed and strength she was currently displaying. It was obvious that whatever power she displayed was not her own.

Issei had long since given up on using only his fists and had created a katana composed of his signature white flame. Mimic and flaming aura met with bursts of sparks as the two continued to dance back and forth. Every form Mimic took, Issei altered his tool to match. A mace, whip, length of chain, spear, shield, nunchaku, his shifting constructs matched hers perfectly. By now they were moving so fast that to the observer, his weapon appeared to be nothing more than a silver disk spinning on multiple axes.

As their weapons clashed once more, Issei created an elaborate crossguard that temporarily pinned Mimic to his own blade and growled at Irina, "Alright girlie, what are you? You smell human, but no human has the right to fight as fast or strong as you are now. And your Excalibur only changes shape, not alters physical ability. So what the Hell are you?"

Irina's gaze flickered to Griselda, and everyone followed to see the eldest woman with a hand on the short sword at her hip. The sword was glowing softly with gentle light, seemingly harmless, but undoubtedly the cause or source of Irina's surprising athleticism.

After glaring at the other sword, Issei swore and jumped backward before the extending tip of Irina's current lance could attempt to skewer him. "So that's how you're doing it. A blade that increases physical attributes within a certain range? Or focused on just one person, depending on the user's will?"

Irina reformed Mimic into a katana and laughed cheerfully, _"For it is by grace you have been saved through faith; and that not of yourselves, it is the gift of God."_ When every devil in earshot winced and clutched their temples, Irina continued. "Excalibur Blessing is the answer to a delicate question. How can humanity stand against minions of darkness? Well, should one believe in God, then our blessed victory is possible! After all," she swung downward, _"I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me!"_

Instead of striking at the demidrake's shoulder, the tip of Mimic was caught in an iron fist. A grimacing Issei looked up from where he was crouched, still feeling the effects of both recited Bible verses, and snarled, "Don't give me that overzealous bullshit."

Still holding Excalibur Mimic by the blade, Issei stood to his full height, golden eyes burning. "Where was God when I was thrown into Tartarus? Where was he when a child needed him most? Or perhaps, God doesn't care about me! Deities are supposed to help those who help themselves right! So was my suffering for nothing! Well, guess what?" He laughed darkly, a feral grin on his face, "It doesn't matter anymore! God didn't save me, the Devils did instead! So take your belief, take your faith, and take your blessings and stick 'em where Heaven doesn't shine!" And with that, Issei's grip tightened and wrenched Mimic away as his other hand traveled the short distance to Irina's side, sending her tumbling away.

Issei looked at the Holy Sword in his hand and flipped it so that the hilt fell into his palm. He frowned as the indents from his grip were already vanishing as the sword's shapeshifting capacity repaired the imperfections in the metal. "Kiba! I got one!"

The boy in question jumped back to avoid another swing from a now desperate Xenovia. "DESTROY IT! NOW!"

The dragon briefly contemplated snapping the blade over his knee, but thought better of it. It would merely change shape again, a waste of effort. Instead, he held the blade, now a broadsword, with both hands as he stabbed it into the dirt. Focusing his aura, he channeled his power into the blade, seeking to brutally overwhelm whatever alchemy held the sword together.

Unseen, yet not unheard, Irina rose to her feet. Seeing him concentrating and with a ominously glowing energy surrounding the blade, she screamed, "NO! I WON'T LET YOU!"

Irina threw her arms to the side, then clasped them as if in prayer. _"Warriors of old, of glorious legend..."_

"IRINA STOP!" Griselda's voice rung out. "ARE YOU MAD! YOU WILL DOOM US ALL!"

 _"_ _Saints and heroes, Tristan and Baldr," Irina continued undeterred, "Virgin Margaret and Noble Sigurd..."_

"WHAT IS SHE DOING?!" Rias screamed. Irina was now radiating a Holy energy that exceeded the fragments the Church sought to recover. While the Holy power didn't faze her nearly as much, the only time she had felt energy like this...

 _"_ _Lend me your strength, the monster is at our door..."_

...was just after Issei had first died...

 _"_ _Let me prove myself worthy..."_

Rias and Akeno came to the same conclusion at the same time, "STOP HER!" Both summoning their magic, though it would not be enough.

 _"_ _TO THE ORDER OF SAINT GEORGE!"_

Now Xenovia and Kiba stopped dueling, watching on in shock and horror as a golden light appeared in Irina's hand, molding into the shape of a longsword.

Now Issei had been completely focused on the sword currently in his hands. Having gotten a feel for the blade's composition and construction, he was pouring as much aura into the fragment as he safely could. Too little and the sword wouldn't break. Too much, and he risked its violent destruction in dangerously close proximity to the other devils.

Lost in concentration, he only faintly heard the others; instead focusing on the minute cracks beginning to form on Excalibur Mimic's surface. So focused as he was, he never truly understood what was happening, until he felt a cold chill rush down his spine.

It was as if someone had drained the world of warmth, color, joy. Issei nearly threw up at the influx of negativity, as something seemed to leach away at his aura. Throwing Mimic aside, he turned to see Irina charging forward once more, a white glow around her that matched the energy around Blessing, even though Griselda had thrown aside her own weapon. And in her hand...

 _OhGodsWhyWhatHowIsThatHereWhyHereGetItAwayI'mGoingToDieThatFucking ThingShouldBeDestroyedExcaliburIsNotImportantPutItAwayAlbionPleaseHelpIt'sHorridVileDesecratedIrreverentWrongWrongWRONGWRONG_ _ **WRONG**_

 **(ISSEI FUCKING MOVE!)**

Paralyzed in dread, Issei found himself rooted to the spot, unable to tear his gaze from the abomination in the exorcist's hands. In the end it was Albion who reacted. Divine Dividing materialized, the ScaleMail forming as the Vanishing Dragon attempted to forcefully move his catatonic host aside and out of danger. Issei was pulled backwards, but even then it wasn't enough. It was too little, too late.

No one could have prepared for this, save the exorcists, who had to have known. None could have prevented this, save the exorcists, who must have had ample opportunity. But even now, strong as Issei was, strong as dragons were, it was he who was in danger and not the girl.

Every dragon knew its tale. Of how Glaurung's corpse had been dissected and rendered into parts, alchemic material and potion ingredients. Of how the Church had forged a sword from his fangs and claws and desecrated it, using it as the first and arguably greatest weapon of its kind. All dragons knew it, all dragons secretly feared it. It was a weapon spoke in hushed whispers to hatchlings to keep them from misbehaving, a tool used by an Order that dared to hunt the greatest of hunters.

And it was that fear which kept Issei from fleeing, keeping him inside Irina's Blessing-enhanced swing despite Albion's best efforts. The White Dragon Emperor had moved, but not far enough. First the ScaleMail shattered, draconic aura held for a moment before giving way as it was overpowered, then reinforced skin was pierced. Dense muscle parted as the blade cleaved into his side, until the tip of Ascalon, the Sword of the First Dragonslayer, embedded itself in bone.

Everyone on the field started as Irina completed her sweeping lunge and tugged at her sword, Ascalon tearing free in a spray of blood. The chosen bearer of the Holy Dragonslayer had landed a deep blow in the demidrake's side, just above his hip. The vicious wound oozed red, dark red, even darker still as the sun finally set beyond the mountains, shrouding Kuoh in nightfall.

One did not have to be a devil with their gift of night vision to see Issei crumple to his knees. His left hand pressed against the wound, as if to deny he had actually been injured. There was still a glow of shock and disbelief in his eyes, horrifying everyone as the light flickered and dimmed. And then the so-called Strongest White Dragon Emperor fell.

The heavy thud as Issei gracelessly collapsed was what spurned the observers to finally break free from their own disbelief. Every girl in the Occult Research Club added their voice to the chorus of fear and grief.

"ISSEI!"

* * *

 **AN: PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT EXPLANATIONS!**

 **Wow, cliffhangers suck. Re-reading this, I'm reminded once again how much I hate them, which makes me cringe at how and why I'm doing it again.**

 **Glaurung – name taken from Tolkien's** _ **The Silmarillion,**_ **the extensive backstory published posthumously detailing the history of Middle-Earth** **.** **Don't expect him to make an appearance as a borrowed crossover character, just needed an established name.**

 **Now, as I'm sure many of you are gathering pitchforks and torches, hear me out. This chapter was outlined months ago, and is not grounds for removing Irina from her eventual place in the harem. Besides, if there's hope for her, then there's a greater chance for Kuroka. I'd count that as a win.**

 **Issei isn't going to die, and not even because the plot miraculously/ridiculously allows for it *cough* Fairy Tail *cough*. Akeno and Rias have sexy skinship, Asia has Twilight Healing, Koneko has Senjutsu, and Ravel would logically have a personal supply of Phoenix Tears. So fear not, he's not going to die, or lose his Evil Pieces, or anything like that, but still, taking a hit from the strongest dragonslaying weapon still won't be an easy thing to walk away from. And being half-dragon makes him even more vulnerable than he is in canon.**

 **As many of you have anticipated, Issei will be coming face-to-face with Kokabiel in the near future. This is something that I think we all agree HAS to happen. However, the method in which it does can't be as clear and simple as a Longinus reveal like I did in the Rating Game. Like I've always said, and still adhere to, this Issei will not be any stronger than Vali. Canon Vali was able to take out Kokabiel now problem, therefore my Issei could logically do the same. One-shotting a cadre, while impressive, would be incredibly short and boring for me to write, much less to read.**

 **Therefore, instead of nerfing him like I did with the nightmares before the Rating Game, I'm taking Issei out of play entirely for now. Much of the search for the Excalibur shards will be done without him as he recovers.**

 **Irina. I've wanted her to be more than an airheaded exorcist given Mimic for the sake of recovering the other fragments. Therefore, I brought her up to Xenovia's level and made her a natural-born Holy Sword wielder, as well as a chosen bearer of one of Christianity's four great Holy Swords. With Excalibur being broken, Xenovia possessing Durandal, and Arthur having or soon finding Collbrande, there was only one sword unaccounted for and I found that it worked best this way considering who and what Issei is. In case you missed it, she also has no idea Kuoh is still considered rightful dragon territory, though Griselda does.**

 **Now, for those of you saying that Irina matching base demidrake Issei is unrealistic, that's why I threw Blessing in there under Griselda's care. It was withheld in canon, but if Kokabiel is known to be rogue, sending an experienced exorcist with the last fragment seems logical. Combined with Issei not using his Longinus to make the fight seemingly more fair, and you have the ideal setup for a surprise that I'm sure none of you saw coming. I've read a lot of DxD fics, but I haven't seen any where Ascalon is already in someone else's possession. Could be wrong, but most authors have a fixation with Issei getting Ascalon.**

 **On another note, Ascalon. It was given to canon Issei to even the odds a bit between him and Vali, so why should anyone expect him to get it now, much less willingly wield it considering how I've interpreted its origins way back in chapter 2. To me, handing something like a magic sword to a main character or OC is just sheer laziness as it miraculously allows for the fight to be evened or unbalanced at the author's discretion. The whole Sacred Gear system is creative enough and essential to DxD that I'm actually impressed by the concept, but randomly handing out magic artifacts of obscure origin or value, at least to me, cheapens the point of the story, especially under the pretense of getting stronger. If Issei was going to get a Longinus, then I'd make sure it was at least the one containing his ancestor, so that his possession of it was somewhat justified.**

 **Now there's a counterargument with it being a fanfic and up to anyone's discretion, but once again, this is MY fanfic. I'm purposefully trying to make this an enjoyable, long-term fic, not something that can be summarized as** _ **"Issei is overpowered, never makes mistakes, never gets hurt, gets all the girls, defeats all the bad guys with only one punch, and summarily never grows as a person and individual."**_ **A little humility, ok, a lot of humility in this case, will help tremendously to help him grow from point A to point B, something I think is part of what makes him a likable and relatable character, even in the original canon.**

 **With all that said and done, this fight had a more direct effect, one that will dictate how the Excalibur situation will be handled. And to the Church, it will be done at swordpoint.**

 **Next time: Aggression, Retribution, Wrath of a Heavenly Dragon**

 **If you enjoyed, leave a review. Please! I wanna know what you guys think!**


	18. What Doesn't Kill You

**As always, a big thank you to all who read/reviewed and continue to like and support my story. To all the new readers, welcome! And by the way, we just passed 1K followers with the last chapter. I mean, considering I initially started writing this just to have fun and mess around with the glorious DxD sandbox, HOLY CRAP! I did not expect that number of people interested! THANKS A LOT YOU GUYS!**

SeerKing - ouch, indeed. Thanks!

Xerozzuro - thanks and no problem!

ZenithTempest - Issei is beyond most ultimate class, but the Ascalon-Blessing combination has never even touched on as far as I know, especially considering most authors give Ascalon to Issei. Since it's never been explored, I decided to run with it under the assumption that a dragon slaying sword is indeed capable of slaying dragons.

Imperial-samaB - thanks!

Eclipse-Sol - plenty of fear if it's capable of killing dragons outright. And request noted!

Sweet Kagamine Kiss - it's dress break in DxD dude. Get with the times

the unsung antihero - I agree completely

Wacko12 - stabbed issei with Ascalon

DocSlendy - Between Irina and Xenovia, Irina was the one reluctant to ally with the Devils, while Xenovia was more agreeable. And in a supernatural religious war, exorcists would end to be zealots

The Ultimate Balance Chaos - thanks!

DarkZoruaffox - I hope i met your expectations

NAFNAF509 - will do!

Guest - indeed

Guest (ch 2) - maybe, but the system works, otherwise people wouldn't use it.

KisaragiKei - thanks for agreeing! As for it's make, that's unique to this story. And for our last point, that was a possible topic I toyed with before settling on a different backstory.

TetrisLame Why to Kuoh? Could do more damage elsewhere. Hope you enjoy!

Zeus501 - thanks! And Irina still has it. Will try to add humor, but vol 3 and 4 are rather dark in nature as the setting for dxd is still being set up

Notasavior - she has a steep hill to climb if she wants it, she'll be redeemed in the end don't worry.

Swordalfgun - destroy? It's hella useful even if it's terrifying...

pawnofriasgremory - thank you! Here it is!

Chronostorm - A Boosted punch with Ascalon inside the gauntlet broke through Vali's ScaleMail in canon. I simply accepted that with Blessing, Irina could achieve similar results to greater effect since this version of Issei is half-dragon instead of Vali being half devil. As for Ascalon being powerful elsewhere it's challenging because Issei rarely fought dragons other than the latest volumes, so it was underused in my book.

Lightningblade49 - no, he won't be

IronWolfe - indeed, problems plenty

Nostalgas - glad to hear it! And yeah, Irina plus Ascalon is a potent mix isn't it. Will do!

WhiteWolf125 - you're thinking a little small, read on to find out why

DasChinButton - mwah ha ha ha, I have gone mad with power. And yes, the focus will not be entirely on issei next few chapters. Thanks for reading!

Christianveldner - bond will be completed soon, so hold on a little longer

Kenshin12 - thanks!

DazJokahz - you're funny, you know that?

the Composcreator - thanks, glad to hear it!

XSaberDragon - hurrying as fast as I can

noobsaleh - the two extra swords won't come into play for a while, but don't worry, I haven't forgotten them

Jarjaxle - cooperation forced under threat of annihilation. this'll be good. As for Saji, I've always wanted to know how he'd interact with Sona if he was off the rails like that, so here goes!

DeathbyRespawn - hmm, I can't

Uchiha Rai - you'd think that would be the case, but common sense isn't required for belief

Mike Kromer - Issei's still here but won't be searching with the others. But it will be different I assure you

Mokoloco - sorry for the long update time!

Guest - not quite

Hadrian371 - holy shit, sadists are multiplying...

ahsoei - the treaty arc is gonna be goddamn glorious

Synndraval - thank you!

Kirinthor - thanks!

Talonsen - thank you! And yes, Vali qualifies as a crimson Lucifer

sith3p - yep she did

Sasuke75249 - yup...

xden1997 - here goes nothing!

LordxSesshomaru - I've fallen behind on a number of things, your work among them. now that I'm back in school it may be a wile before I can get to it, sorry. And yes, the Church causes plenty of problems. Too uptight.

TheMysteriousOtaku - perhaps...

magictoaster - you're underestimating conviction and belief. Twice so when an exorcist is brainwashed into viewing anything unholy as an enemy

zachary2 - no

Guest - no

Sudhush - thanks!

thunder dragon - The story development is up to me, not you. Please, enough.

Guest - soon but not that soon

RSlayer99 - plenty is wrong with me. And yeah, knocking heroes from their pedestal is an excellent reality check.

Kami no Kage - all excellent points, and I thank you for your comment on Issei's relations. However, my opinion of DxD is basically volumes 1-4 are required to create groundwork, what with the intro of the chaos brigade, peace treaty, and so much more for the later volume to build from. While I appreciate and respect originality, branching off too early is another way to do the story a disservice. original content will come, be assured, but I need a solid framework to do so from.

Horizon Unsheathed - hmmm...

slidino - It broke through Vali's ScaleMail no problem, and it hurt him though he's half devil instead of dragon. I feel it got side noted since for the most part Issei doesn't get the chance to wield it against dragons till vol 16

Delta Marauder - THANK YOU! And I'm sorry for the suspense, but think of it this way, I'm trying to write a long term novel, not self contained chapters. I update when I have the chapter finished and edited by my beta, and that process varies. Thanks again!

fabu0u5 - thanks! I'm most likely going to leave a warning before the start

Storm Fury (ch 14) - Thanks for understanding, and for such high merit! As for Senjutsu, youkai are classified as nonhuman Eastern creatures, including Nekomata and Kitsune. Dragons loosely qualify by the official definition, but even then Issei only learned basic theory and adapted it for himself. Great Red will be tough, but I think you'll like it.

ShotgunWilly - here's hoping that the buff on the antagonist suits your fancy then

MobMentality - good points each and all, but it boils down to maintaining a delicate balance for th story to remain interesting. yes, I built issei as an experienced warrior, but he's not invincible, he's not fearless,and to take make him so in either case elevates him from relatable character to overpowered deity and breaks him away from a role of a proper and likable hero. His reaction greater than exposure to Lucifer? Don't forget that Lucifer unveiled his true form twice in canon and Azazel, Vali, Dulio, and others withstood it. Ascalon is primarily anti-dragon, and therefore will be treated as such. As for canon synchronization, it's a necessary evil until after vol 4 peace treaty, from where I finally have suitable grounds to expand.

Conquest95 - thanks! And Xenovia's request will go over smoothly I'm sure...

RockingtonThe3rd - thanks a lot! Glad to have you here! Great grandfather actually, and not quite.

percabeth's Conjugal Love - Welcome Percy Jackson fan. I do hope you're not holding out for Artemis romance cuz you will be disappointed. Now, as for Rias and Akeno, there will be a series of tender, emotional scenes I the near future, I can promise you that.

Aegorm - devil Issei is foundation to DxD, get rid of that and you have all the characters present with no resemblance to the original plot line. Might as well make a lit of oc characters and go off on your own new series.

awful (ch 9) - your loss

percy Zoe and Artemis fan - interesting, but don't ask for Aremtis pairing please

berilium - ranking? Like low to ultimate class? mid but with terrifying potential

gaiawolf - it's not over yet

Guest - Ryuu was capable of switching back and forth completely between human and dragon form. demidrake issei is stuck somewhere in the middle. When was the last time you saw a reptile sweating?Disclaimer: See 1st Chapter

* * *

Take note that I've redone the speech system to accommodate devices that don't necessarily allow font distinction between Sacred Gear dragon's speech

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

( _'_ _Albion, mental_ _'_ )

 **(Albion Speaking)**

 **{Vritra Speaking}**

* * *

Just a reminder that this is a DxD story that is also rated M. It wouldn't be DxD otherwise. You have been warned.

* * *

Beta: Shad0wReaper133

* * *

 **Chapter 18: What Doesn't Kill You**

The situation was untenable, Sona firmly decided. The day before, this morning, everything had been going so well. And now, this. She didn't know who was messing with their lives in such a manner but she knew whatever happened next would haunt more than just her.

After Issei had collapsed, the females of the ORC had rushed him, spiriting him away through a hastily crafted circle, leaving the space behind the old school building quiet. After a few moments, she had gathered her own peerage together, Saji supporting and restraining an irate Kiba, who had yet to stop glaring hatefully at the three exorcists.

Said women had retrieved their white robes and were gathered closely. Xenovia looked as if she'd rather be anywhere but near her guardian, who had fixed her attention on a nervously sweating Irina. The girl didn't look apologetic for stabbing the Pawn, but certainly did seem apprehensive for the unadulterated anger Griselda was directing at her.

Against her misgivings, Sona ordered her servants to kindly... escort the exorcists with them through a transport glyph of her own making. In times of emergencies, she and Rias had agreed to let each other into the others' stronghold off campus. Tsubasa, Tusbaki, and Momo complied, though each was careful to keep a healthy distance between them, the exorcists and Saji, who was especially vulnerable to both kinds of Holy Sword thanks to his dragon type Sacred Gear.

After transiting through the pale array, she instructed the majority of her peerage to stay behind in the apartment's main living room while she, Tsubaki, Tsubasa, Saji, Kiba, and the Church trio the hallway to the master bedroom, where she sensed high level magic being cast.

For a moment, Sona paused to reconsider the wisdom of bringing the Church representatives here, especially with Rias in such a frantic state. Regardless of how the school was run, Rias was the appointed 'owner' of the Kuoh territory, and therefore it was up to her to allow the exorcists free run of the place or not. Bringing them here could spell disaster for the current cease-fire.

She internally sighed. Really, there wasn't much choice. By the rules laid down for their continued stay in the human world, Rias HAD to make a call and soon.

She opened the door to the master bedroom and promptly paused in the doorway. Mentally reciting an otherwise useless spell, she summoned a minute amount of her power. A magic circle appeared at eye level with Saji that promptly altered his pupils into perfectly reflective mirrors, blinding him. Satisfied that her Pawn wouldn't react poorly in front of the newcomers, she ushered the rest inside.

Several bodies lay piled upon the large bed. Issei's upper body had been summarily stripped, leaving him only in the bloodied cargo wear he favored. Rias and Akeno had stripped entirely and were currently reclined against the headboard, pressed against his broad back and cradling his head to their bosoms, already engaged in the skinship healing of their kind.

She repressed a surge of physical excitement at seeing Issei shirtless. This was the second time and it was just as enticing as the first. No, bad thoughts!

Instead her focus shifted to the breasts he was cushioned upon and felt a hint of inadequacy. By Lucifer, it just wasn't fair that the Gremory blood granted Rias exceedingly seductive features. Same to Akeno, her Fallen heritage made her equally sensuous.

She was exceedingly careful not to invoke her sister's name, who coincidentally had bigger breasts than her as well. But that was neither here nor there.

The apparent reason Issei hadn't been completely divested of his attire was the presence of three other girls. Asia was kneeling beside Issei, her hands held above the wound, Twilight Healing aglow. To the side, Ravel was stacking what appeared to be Phoenix Tear vials, apparently all emptied in an attempt to keep him alive even against his normal magical resistance. Koneko herself had latched onto Issei's leg on the opposite side from Asia. The Nekoshou had her ears out and tail wrapped around his leg as well, glowing bluish white with ki as she bolstered the demidrake's lifeforce.

Without warning, Asia fell back, exhausted. The green glow of Twilight Healing disappeared. To her surprise, Sona saw that the physical wound had been mostly repaired, though an angry red scar remained. Now, it was up to the others to deal with the magical and non-physical effects of the blow.

The group waited patiently for Rias, Akeno, and Koneko to finish their work, if they even would. After nearly half an hour of silence, the glow around Koneko ceased as she sleepily opened her eyes. Rias and Akeno struggled to stay awake as well as the repositioned themselves into a more comfortable place, though Issei remained snuggled between them.

Their sleepiness evaporated quickly when the older girls noticed the presence of the exorcists, particularly Irina.

"Sona, would you care to explain what they are doing here?" Rias managed to keep her voice calm and composed, all things considered. But it was clear her civility would soon wear thin.

"You're still the highest authority of this territory Rias. What to do with them is ultimately up to you."

"Then let me make this simple," Rias turned her cold gaze to the trio, "I want them gone from Kuoh immediately."

Sona nodded, but was startled when the blue-haired girl, Xenovia, stepped forward in outrage. "You can't just dismiss us like that!"

"I certainly can. You're trespassing on my territory for a cause that has gravely injured one of my treasured household. If you wish to remain then you'd better have a damn good reason beyond treasure hunting for your precious shards." Her grip on Issei tightened as she hugged his body closer. "You've done enough damage already."

A hand clamped down on Xenovia's shoulder as Griselda spoke up. "Heiress Gremory, I must ask you to reconsider. Kokabiel is a known rogue and war monger. Retrieving the shards is currently the only method known to us that can disrupt his plans to begin the Great War anew."

"If you think that pretty words and reason will sway me to forgive you, then you are mistaken. As it is, one of yours has yet to apologize for what she has done." Rias had been taking lessons apparently; while not a dragon, she growled her anger to the leader in a manner that would have made her bondmate proud.

"What I did? That dragon was about to destroy a Excalibur Mimic!" Irina laid a hand defensively on the ribbon coiled around her arm. "He was very close too! Our orders were to retrieve the swords at all cost, orders from Heaven! I had to!"

"Speaking of what must be done, you are Asia Argento, are you not? The Holy Maiden who became a witch?" Xenovia addressed Asia, a hand on her Destruction. "I thought I recognized you."

"Y-yes, I'm Asia," the gentle Bishop stuttered, surprised and uncomfortable at the sudden attention.

"So becoming a devil is the height of your sin. I suppose it is only right that I remove your existence from the world!"

Before she could take a step, several things happened. Several magic circles flared as every King and Queen in the room prevented her from coming any closer to the blonde girl. Second, a wave of killing intent washed over everyone, and surprisingly, it wasn't from any of the Devils. It was from Griselda, the look on her face daring Xenovia to continue her actions if only to enact punishment for such a reckless course.

Lastly, almost every conscious person in the room began to shout, calling out against the other faction, promising swift retaliation against yet-to-be committed crimes. This continued for only a few moments until the cacophony was broken as someone roared **(ENOUGH!)**

Silence permeated the room as everyone trembled under the weight of the word. Everyone looked to the source of the noise, the unconscious demidrake still supported by his would-be mates. On Issei's right forearm, a circular patch of skin shone blue, in the exact spot where a jewel that adorned his ScaleMail would be when deployed.

The Vanishing Dragon had now joined the conversation.

 **(This bickering annoys me.)** Albion growled as the light flickered. **(Fighting over scraps and scrapes like hatchlings the lot of you.)**

"Lord Albion," Griselda bowed low, "I would say it is a pleasure to meet, though I doubt that you share such sentiment."

 **(Indeed. Now tell me, blue one,)** Xenovia was startled at being addressed, **(do enlighten me, what do you think attacking one of my host's dearest companions will earn you?)**

Xenovia was at a loss for words as the elder dragon continued. **(In absence of Issei's conscious presence, I believe it fair that I speak for him. Having spent a decade with him and his thoughts, I know him better than all of you. And if he were to see you raise your blade against any he cared for with intent to harm, you would not survive a minute more.)**

The blue-haired girl paused then lowered her sword after a moment's hesitance, "My apologies, Asia Argento." She bowed to the blonde girl. "I was out of line."

Asia had enough sense to not forgive the exorcist immediately since Albion was still on the literal warpath. **(And you, twin-tails.)** Irina jumped at the attention, but frowned at Albion's chosen name for her. **(Are you unintelligent?)**

"Um, no?"

 **(Then you are a fool, willingly bringing that sword here, to this region?)**

"To Kuoh? Kuoh is my home, what's wrong with~"

 **(WRONG! KUOH IS NOT YOUR HOME, NO LONGER!)** Albion's roar and the pressure emanating from Issei's limp body pushed Irina to her knees.

"Lord Albion, please-" Griselda was cut off by the irreproachably angry beast.

 **(Do not ask me for leniency or mercy, exorcist. Not after she brought Ascalon here, to the ancient nesting grounds.)**

"Ancient... nesting..." Irina's face had lost all color as she stared at the demidrake in horror. "I... I...Oh God..."

 **(You are perhaps the first being in history to willingly enter our territory and willfully harm a hatchling with a sword created from the desecrated remains of one of our kind. In all honesty I had believed no one would be stupid enough to even dream of such an act, yet here you are as its perpetrator.)**

"But Kuoh is under Devil control," Irina begged, "it can't be-"

 **(The land was never ceded to any other race or faction. The power of dragons inevitably calls and entices all beings, we allowed peaceful humans to build the town above our grounds, and the Devils followed after the last dragon, Issei, was kidnapped.)** Albion's light blinked angrily. **(Heiress Gremory may be the one for whom to attempt negotiations for your little ceasefire, but I am the ultimate authority here.)**

Sona and Rias looked to each other in surprise. This was new to both of them, and as it was, neither could exactly refute or provide evidence to the contrary that they were not in fact true owners of the territory.

 **(This land, this place... It was to be a safe haven, for dragons of all species to raise their young in peace without fear. Yet, you, a joyful, proud acolyte of the Order that dares to hunt us, you have taken that comfort away. And so, we shall do the same. You do know of the incident in AD 79?)**

The exorcists looked to each other in confusion. "What do you mean, Lord Albion?" Xenovia tentatively asked.

 **(How quickly mankind forgets. The Greek God Hephaestus, intrigued by the malleability of our scales sought to kidnap a clutch of eggs, hatch and raise them on his own to harvest the younglings' hides. That ended in spectacular failure when the parents tracked their missing offspring to his favorite refinery.)**

"So why direct us to that event?" Griselda wondered aloud.

 **(So that you understand that the magnitude of the Vesuvius Foundry's destruction may soon be repeated worldwide. Our kind did not take part in your Great War. Though individuals took sides, the majority of us set ourselves apart and aside from your petty conflicts. No more, not if you violate what sanctuary we have left. Heaven is the weakest of the factions, is it not? Reliant on the steady worship of Christians across the world. Tell me,)** the Heavenly Dragon sneered, **(how would Heaven fare when every church, shrine, temple, and Holy ground on God's good Earth was reduced to rubble at nearly the exact same time? Mankind would not see our true forms, merely observe the effects as nature and its elements raged against the Christian faith.)**

There was absolute silence as emotions reigned freely. Shock, that Albion would consider advocating such a drastic course of action. Disbelief, that the dragons were capable of such retaliation. Terror, particularly from the Church faction who were well aware that the Church, and Heaven by extension, did not have the numbers or strength to be unable to properly defend against what would be for perhaps the first time in history, a unified dragon horde.

"Please... You cannot!" Griselda gasped. "Such destruction would cause unparalleled panic, countless lives lost. The extinction of Christianity! You cannot!"

 **(I can. Do not assume I am above proceeding as such. Consider me a monster if you will, but eradicating the Church and terrorizing humanity away from such belief will do wonders to atone for mortally injuring a child of our race. Be thankful that the Devil girls were able to stabilize Issei, else I would have already made preparations. If that changes for the worse, then be assured you and your faith will die with him. Now if you wish to convince me otherwise, would you like to know my demands?)**

Since the exorcists were incapable of doing little more than nod weakly, Albion continued. **(First, you shall remove Kokabiel and his followers from this region, I don't care how, with or without the help of House Gremory or House Sitri. If they choose to aid you, that is their decision. Second, should you survive, you will send notice to Heaven that we dragons shall be claiming the Garden of Eden in compensation for our violated home, by force if need be. Third, twin-tails will submit and freely accept any punishment deemed appropriate by Issei when he wakes. Lastly, the three of you shall include Yuuto Kiba in your search for these fragments. When all is said and done, you WILL give him as many fragments as he desires.)**

"That wasn't part of the deal," Xenovia protested weakly. "We were to keep the Excaliburs by right of first blood."

 **(My host's injury is significantly more than first blood, that was intent to harm, to kill. As for your accord, I never made such agreement, therefore I am altering your deal. Pray I do not alter it any further.)** To everyone's surprise, Albion then addressed the last dragon present. **(Vritra, wake up!)**

Saji winced as his Sacred Gear flared to life, the ruby lizard eyes glowing slightly more than normal. **{Ungghh, Albino is that you?}**

 **(Indeed old friend. Now wake up completely, I need your help.)**

 **{You and the others always do. Go away Albino, I'm going back to sleep.}**

 **(Albion.)** The Heavenly Dragon reminded the Dragon King. **(And sleep is not an option for you, a hatchling has been injured by a dragonslayer on one of our nesting sites.)**

All trace of weariness vanished as the red orbs blazed. **{WHO DARES!}**

 **(The twin-tails standing near your current possessor. I've already made it clear what will happen should the hatchling's condition take a turn for the worse, but I'll need you to send the message to your other soul fragments. Get the word out the best you can, the Church is to be targeted on my say so, or if the hatchling perishes.)**

 **{Done. Wait a moment, are you inside the hatchling, Albino?}**

 **(A fortuitous turn of events that the child is half-human at his core and capable of inheriting my power. And my name's still Albion.)**

 **{Curious...}** The Black Prison Dragon muttered to himself. **{A demidrake inheriting your power, I suppose we'll find answers if we have the opportunity to analyze the Sacred Gear system.}**

 **(VRITRA, FOCUS!)**

 **{I am focused, Albino** **. My host is weak, is there anything else for me to be?}** With that, the Sacred Gear dematerialized and the light on Issei's arm disappeared, signaling the end of the conversation.

Silence reigned for a minute before Sona sighed, aggravated. "Our decision, of course until the dragon inside my Servant became involved." She turned to Griselda, "As far as working with you goes, I am willing to provide assistance assuming the three of you can accept constant observation."

"That is more than agreeable," Griselda nodded solemnly.

Rias frowned as she watched the proceedings from her place on the bed. "Sona, you're willing to support them?"

"I never said I liked the concept, but the dragons are right in one regard: Kokabiel needs to be dealt with lest he starts a war. Failing that, the dragons start a massacre against Heaven's presence, and just how long will the current ceasefire last when one side is besieged by an independent, overpowered force? I'm not pleased, but if it avoids an all-out war then I'll work with them for now."

Sona then left, pulling a still-blinded Saji with her. They were followed by the rest of her Peerage, trusting that the exorcists weren't foolhardy enough to provoke any further confrontation.

Rias sighed in frustration. "All right, we'll help. However, I'm instituting my own rules in addition to the Vanishing Dragon's. You'll stay here in the suite, using the guest rooms during the duration of your stay, and when you leave the premises for any reason, you'll be escorted by one of my own at all times."

Xenovia and Irina looked as if they were about to protest, until a steel trap clamped down on the shoulders and forced them into a perfect bow from the waist as Griselda bowed as well. "Thank you for your generous hospitality," Griselda calmly, though shakily, thanked her before pulling the girls out with her. Then it was just the ORC.

Rias shook her head wearily before looking to her only Knight. "And what to do with you?"

"If you're asking for an apology then I'm sorry to disappoint."

"Oh no, I don't want an apology. I want to know what in Hell possessed you, what drives you to sacrifice Issei's life for your vengeance."

"I~"

"Do not deny it," Rias' tone was the coldest any of her servants had ever heard, even when dealing with Raiser she wasn't nearly so frigid. "Tell me, what would your friends in the Project think? Hmm? Would they be proud that you're spending the lives of others to fulfill your misguided feelings of justice?"

"DON'T GO~"

"It seems to me," she continued, "that if they gave their lives for you to escape, then it would be to live for their sake, not sacrifice other in their name."

"Issei didn't need to~"

"Issei made a choice to help you yes, but of his own volition. You seem to have forgotten one of my lessons, Yuuto." Her voice warmed, even for a moment. "When it comes to family, one doesn't need to ask for help."

This was the final blow needed as Kiba clearly ran out of strength or inclination to continue the fight. Head bowed, he retreated through the door, whispering apologies to the others in his way.

Asia looked worriedly at the Knight as she poked her head into the hallway. Pulling back into the room, the gentle Bishop asked, "Is he going to be alright?"

"If you're referring to Kiba, then he'll need time before he comes to us," Rias sighed. "I'm not proud of what I told him but it needed to be said. Now, if you're asking about Issei, that's a trickier question."

"Ascalon was forged specifically to drain dragon's of their aura. Their soul, life force, physical power. Even though he's stable for now, there's no telling when he'll wake," Akeno picked up for her sister-King. "And even then, it will take time for him to regain his strength." She gently caressed Issei's cheek, who even while unconscious slightly moved to nuzzle into her touch.

Ravel and Koneko looked to each other in relief, both putting aside their usual rivalry in happiness that their shared teacher would be alright. Not that he had been teaching much lately. Issei had only learned the bare minimum necessary for meditation to bastardize Senjutsu for his escape act; most of what he now taught Koneko was progressively reverse engineered from his natural aura techniques and her own skill.

Ravel's learning curve had leveled off as well. Once she had, begrudgingly, joined in the meditations with Koneko, she had begun to more effectively channel her power as she slowly gained better control of her emotional state. Similarly, her use of Phenex fire was mostly inspired by the ways Issei used his own power. True, she didn't have anywhere the energy reserves to perfectly or repeatedly emulate his skill, but she was making exceptional progress in self study.

Now, even though most progress was made on their own, neither first year ever considered lessons without Issei. Having him around... no, being near him, did wonders for them both.

The feeling was shared by another competitor for his affection: Asia. Now, while the gentle girl did not have the same teacher-student relationship, or even the upper/lower year difference, she made strides on her own. Without the reason to have Issei as a teacher, Asia instead had a much greater emotional bond with the demidrake. Stemming from the day the two first met, the care and affection he gave to Asia was seconded only by the relationships he had with Rias and Akeno. Perhaps that was to be expected, he was her first friend and had spent much more time with him than either first year. That was the unbiased truth, that their senpai was fighting for his affection just as much as they were.

The unbiased truth was that it made the competition that much harder.

Still, both girls didn't say anything when Asia sat down on the bed, as close to Issei as possible.

Asia gently put a hand on the dragon's side and sighed in depression. Picking up on her mood, Akeno gently maneuvers Issei to rest wholly on Rias and stood. "Come on, Asia. We really should entertain our guests." For a moment, it looked as if the Queen was going to redress in her uniform. Everyone was surprised when she instead acquired only her black thong before picking up Issei's button down. The fabric strained around her breasts, molding to her seductive figure, held closed over her front by the only button straining below her breasts leaving all others undone to expose pale skin.

"Akeno, really? Must you?" Rias asked with a note of dry humor.

"This is our home after all," the Nadeshiko beauty finished tying up her hair. "As guests, the trio will simply have to bear it. Besides, I'd go out completely naked if I wasn't unsure if Saji has left yet."

Thus decidedly undressed, Akeno kissed Issei chastely. "Pleasant dreams, my love," she whispered before calmly walking out. Asia followed, though she looked back at the still prone demidrake.

Ravel followed a minute after upon trying and failing to find a proper reason or excuse for her to still be there in what she understood was Rias' time with her Pawn. For a minute longer, Koneko considered rejoining the duo on the bed in the guise of additionally strengthening Issei's life force, but she too picked up on the mood and left as well, ears down solemnly and her tail flicking idly.

Once everyone had gone, Rias gently lowered Issei so that the was fully laid back and adjusted her own position to fully utilize his responsibilities as her personal hug pillow. Pulling one off his arms around her, she settled down, nuzzling into his neck.

 _'Please... Wake up soon...'_

* * *

When Koneko arrived at the main room in the center of the apartment, she found that the Church representatives and Sona were all in various stages of irritation. To her, the source of their annoyance was clear: Akeno, still clad only in her thong and appropriated shirt, was in the kitchen adjoining and clearly visible through the opening connecting the two rooms. Irina seemed appalled at the Queen's behavior, though Xenovia appeared somewhat intrigued for some reason. Koneko suspected that nudity wasn't really the concern, especially from another female, but it was the blatant sensuality Akeno exuded that seemed to be the issue.

For her part, Griselda seemed capable of ignoring the state of their host and clutched her tea with a white-knuckled grip.

Now, Koneko didn't know the church trio very well, but she at least understood their frustrations. Yet even that paled in comparison to Sona's. Granted, Sona was rather unfazed about the female form, courtesy of knowing Rias for so long. In fact, several times in the past Sona had invited her Peerage and Rias' to her personal bath, self-contained in a pocket dimension created by her family.

No, Sona's irritation wasn't directed at Akeno, even if she was the source of the issue. The issue was the unrepentant pervert in her Peerage.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Saji was shouting to Sona and just about anyone else who would listen. "HYOUDOU NOT ONLY GET'S THE NAKED HEALING TREATMENT, BUT HE ALSO GET'S IT FROM THE BIGGEST BREASTS KNOWN TO MAN! AS A MAN I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE JEALOUS!"

There was a pulsing tick mark on Sona's brow, especially so after the breast comment, she managed to keep her composure together. "Saji, however Rias runs her household is up to her, and if she allows Akeno to share in the process then so be it. However," and her glasses flashed hauntingly, "what they do is their business and none of yours. And this treatment you want so much isn't the only way to heal other Devils, simply the most preferred among females. I'll be sure to brush up on alternative methods in the eventuality that you'll be injured."

"Eh? Eventuality?"

"You're openly ogling Akeno. While how she dresses in the comfort of her home is her decision, but how you're acting and how Hyoudou will undoubtedly react bodes ill for you."

Saji somehow got the message to shut up and avert his gaze elsewhere, though there were tears aplenty in during and after the process. Koneko herself was amazed at how Momo and Ruruko moved to comfort him, each sitting beside him and holding his arms.

 _'So even part of a dragon is enough to attract girls._ _'_ Koneko sniffed in disdain, unconsciously channeling Ravel for a moment. _'_ _Issei is better.'_

Her face heated up at the thought of the demidrake, and the next big step she may have to take to heal him. Bochujutsu, or the Bedroom Technique, was something she wasn't sure she was prepared for. She knew that she wouldn't mind doing it with Issei, but she wasn't ready at all! If she was Asia's size then maybe, but right now the physical disparity between them was an obstacle. With Issei being as... big... as he was, it would undoubtedly be very awkward. And considering that Akeno and Rias hadn't even taken that step, or at least she was sure they hadn't yet, she was skeptical as to her odds of survival.

Trying to clear her head a little, Koneko ignored the kitchen for now. Akeno and Asia were still there, making dinner. Try as she might, she couldn't suppress a shudder in delight at the thought of their cooking. Asia had certainly made strides in the most noble art, nearly rivaling Akeno and Rias in her own right. The third-years were still ahead due to experience, though Koneko suspected Akeno employed the service of her duplicating familiar to gain a subtle advantage over Rias via mass quantity. After all, feeding a dragon for any length of time might as well be a full time job.

Approaching the window Issei so usually threw himself out of, Koneko was surprised to see it ajar. Curious, she pushed it open and clambered onto the ledge. Remembering that cats always land on their feet, she fearlessly climbed until she was on the roof, where she found Kiba lying down, watching the stars. She wordlessly moved next to him, trusting he would talk when ready.

It didn't take long. "You're disappointed in me."

"A little."

Kiba sighed and closed his eyes. "You must think me a monster, for not caring."

"You do care. You cared for your old friends. You care for all of us now."

"And Issei nearly died because of my actions."

"Were your actions wrong?"

When Kiba didn't answer, torn between the polarity of the loaded question, Koneko answered for him. "Issei thought you were right to fight for your friends' memory. But I think you know you were wrong in how you fought."

Kiba nearly broke the and there. Quietly sobbing, he sat up with his face in his hands, Koneko patting him on the back gently. And so. They remained like that for some time.

* * *

Three days. That's how long the joint search had taken, yet they were still no closer to finding even a hint of Excalibur or its current possessors. Kuoh wasn't nearly large enough to take long to properly search, so by now Rias, Sona, and Griselda agreed that the rogues were concealing themselves with magic. This made things much more difficult, both in the active search and in the passive downtime.

After failing once again to locate the Holy Swords, the Gremory Peerage and the exorcists had returned to the apartment, with Sona taking her servants to her home as well. With Kiba off brooding, the women had decided to retire to the baths.

Trained against personal comfort as they were, Irina and Xenovia couldn't suppress identical moans of relief when they sank into the warm water. Griselda may have scolded them if she too wasn't enjoying herself at the moment.

The door opened, and the three women turned to see Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Koneko enter. The four were just as tired as they were, and appeared just as happy at the thought of a warm soak. Ravel was missing, only due to the fact that she was technically not allowed to interfere in inter-faction affairs as part of her stay. Additionally, she had been tending to Issei, allowing his reluctant mates to leave the premises and was currently by his side.

The female Devils let their towels drop away and as a group stepped to the bathing stools adjacent to the spring. A similar sigh of joy escaped Rias and Asia, while Akeno and Koneko managed to hold in their exaltation in the presence of outsiders, maintaining their more professional boundaries. Shortly after, they too sat down in the spring, though Koneko was taking her time in washing her tail.

"Is the water to your liking?" Rias asked as she settled down.

"It is, thank you," Griselda calmly responded. "I must admit, this is a pleasure that we do not often indulge in. My thanks again for the kind hospitality."

"You and yours are welcome," Rias nodded politely. Over the past few days, it had become increasingly clear that squabbling amongst each other would do more harm than good. The church trio was still wary, treading on eggshells as it were with Albion's threat hanging above them, so Rias had made it clear that her team would be on their best behavior. Sona had made a similar agreement, though she had warned both sides of the apparent perversity of her Pawn as well as a request if his behavior continued to spiral.

A soft knock at the door alerted everyone to Ravel's presence. The Phenex girl had a towel wrapped around herself as well. "Kiba's watching over Issei, he said you were all here." The girl folded her towel away before taking a spot next to Koneko, her rival and admittedly best friend.

"Welcome Ravel," Rias smiled, though there was worry in her voice. "Is there any change?"

The Bishop shook her head, "He's stirred a few times now, but he's yet to wake." The girl quickly began scrubbing away, hair let down from its usual drills. "Maybe soon, right?"

"We can hope." Akeno whispered, sinking into the spring as she slouched uncharacteristically.

Both first years finished up, then jumped in, eager to enjoy in the hot spring as well. Now that they were all closer, Griselda began to ask several questions that she hadn't before.

"This Issei. He's your bondmate, is he not?"

All heads turned to the eldest woman in shock and suspicion. "In a sense," Rias answered cautiously, "though he has yet to complete the connection with me and Akeno."

"I did think it odd that both of you were using your... unique healing talents without snapping at each other. It was my understanding that dragon mates, particularly the females, are quite possessive."

"Issei's perhaps the only dragon capable of multi-bonding. A possible byproduct of the extensive trauma he suffered as a child." Akeno kept a calm and polite tone, yet the context was a subtle warning that further inquiry would not be appreciated. A warning Griselda took to heart, considering that she was immersed in warm water traced with bath salts with the Priestess of Thunder when she was only human.

"He's the one who dealt with the son of the House of Phenex is he not?" Xenovia cocked her head to the side. "He must be indeed strong to defeat an immortal adversary."

"He is," Ravel snapped. "Issei is the strongest White Dragon Emperor. Do not make fun of him when your partner cheated."

"I did not make jest of it!" Xenovia threw her hands up to ward off the accusation, the motion sending her bust jiggling and unknowingly causing the young Phenex additional frustration. "Nor do I condone Irina's choice, especially with how Ascalon chose her."

Ravel stopped glaring, and she joined her fellow Devils in looking at Irina curiously. Irina herself had seemingly folded in upon herself, still wary and frightened about her upcoming sentence. Though that didn't stop the devils' innate curiosity.

"Chosen?"

"How so?"

"Like a Sacred Gear?"

Sensing that Irina was feeling overwhelmed, Griselda decided to save her subordinate, while simultaneously preventing Xenovia from releasing details of her possession of Durandal. "Natural-born Holy swordsmen are a rarity, usually only discovered when granted the opportunity to touch, then train, with one of several Holy Swords in our possession, the Excalibur Fragments among them. However, every generation or so, a sword may disappear temporarily from Heaven or a Church's vault, only to be rediscovered in the hands of a child seemingly born to best wield its power. It is not quite the same as the Sacred Gear system, as the system isn't strictly managed by Heaven and the wielder must both be completely human and believe in the Lord as well." The exorcist's glaze turned to the solemn Irina. "When Irina was discovered to be the current wielder of Ascalon, her father packed up and left Kuoh, knowing that this town rests upon what has traditionally been a domain of Dragons near since the beginning of time."

"I was nine." Irina spoke up. "One night I fell asleep, the next morning I woke to find the Sword floating before my bed, shrouded in golden light." She shuffled in place. "Papa took me and Mama away to Italy the next day. I didn't understand, Papa only said I was special and needed to be protected while I learn to use the Lord's gift."

There was silence as everyone present tacitly reflected on her words. In a way, it made sense in an objective manner. The elder Shidou had been protecting his daughter in the event another dragon settled back in Kuoh. Raising his daughter away from it all, constantly repeating she was special and even though the upheaval of her life was sudden, it was all for a reason.

Small wonder she overzealously summoned her blade to fulfill whatever purpose she had accepted as her own. Though they could understand why Irina had been compelled to use Ascalon, it still didn't justify its use to anyone else.

Xenovia frowned to herself. An orphan adopted into the Church, her receiving Durandal had happened much the same way, though without the hassle of immediate emigration. All that had changed was she spent her time training when her academic studies were over, training spent under her eventual foster guardian, Griselda. She absently wondered what she would have done in a position similar to Irina. Durandal was a Holy Sword, yes, but it's use was more generalized, its function to peerlessly cut applicable in many areas. Griselda hadn't trained her to fight any one specific enemy, only to be best prepared for numerous situations.

To receive a Sword whose only purpose was to slay the greatest of fantastical beasts, if she had been in Irina's place, trained by an order of Dragonslayers, she wasn't certain she would make any different a decision.

As if to interrupt her thoughts, a red Gremory circle appeared next to the heiress. Xenovia tilted her head once more, uncertain of its purpose. She was a swordswoman, not a a spellweaver, and knew only the basics of Angelic magic, let alone demonic.

The circle was a communication spell, modified for audio only. One of Kiba's. "Rias, Akeno, you and the others may want to get over here. Issei's waking up." The message delivered, the circle faded out of existence.

For a moment, everyone stared at where the crimson particles disintegrated. Then without preamble, every devil leapt from the pool as if the exorcists were there to... well, exorcise them. Ignoring the towels they had each carried in, the female Devils ran for the door, heedless of the water still streaming off their bare skin, steaming in Ravel's case.

As the door began to swing shut, Xenovia stood. "I suppose we should follow as well." Griselda and Irina stood up as well, preparing to follow, though Irina's face was that of one aware she was walking to the gallows.

* * *

It was dark. Where was he? For that matter, who was he? Frustration for he did not know, did not understand why he did not know.

In that abyss, there was light. Seeing nothing else, he followed it. Odd, it wasn't getting closer. Nor did it seem like he had a tangible body of his own to chase it with.

The light brightened. Progress. The light was within his ethereal grasp. Just as he reached further, it expanded and the world hazily lit up in its wake.

Said world darkened and flickered. Something felt... heavy. Eyelids, that's what they were called. He was struggling to stay awake. But how did he know that? As he fought with the titanic weight, he took in the surroundings. A room, tastefully designed though simplistic by nature. Something soft, he lay upon. A nest? No, a bed, that's the proper word. It was cool and soft, that was all he knew. Yet what were those?

He found he could move his neck a little, and observed more. There was a perch beside the nestbed, and there was a person in that perch. On that perch. In that chair. Observations and the proper words to describe them danced in a chaotic blend as he assigned value to what he now knew. He knew this person. Yuuto Kiba. He growled in frustration. Not because of the boy, he knew Kiba was a friend, a good friend, though what a friend was and it meant for Kiba still eluded him. His growl was one of frustration, for while he was learning more about the world around him, he still knew very little about himself.

The Kiba-person had noticed he was awake and looked startled. He looked at him, then raised a hand with a glowing red disk hovering maybe an inch above it. Kiba-friend held. It to his ear and began speaking into it. Even if he didn't quite understand the words or intent, three words held meaning. Rias, Akeno, Issei.

Rias, he thought. Red hair, beautiful woman, gentle soul. She saved him. How? Who was him? He didn't know yet, but he felt that she was important, more so than what he felt for Kiba-friend. Yes, Rias-person was important, more important somehow.

Akeno. Long midnight hair, kind heart, old friend. Hmm, so she was a friend before he knew the Kiba-person, though she meant as much to him as the Rias-person. But what did they both mean?

Issei. Who was he? Was he, himself, Issei?

 _('Glad to see you're awake and alive, kid.')_

Who? Him?

 _('You're having trouble remembering. Severe aura depletion, particularly component memories. Don't worry, it'll pass.')_

Aura? What was that?

 _('Hmm. Maybe this will help.')_

How? He was getting frustrated that he had far too many questions to keep track of.

As if to alleviate his discomfort, a burning pain rushed through his mind as memories flooded back to him. Father, Mother, childhood, Dragon. Akeno, Baraqiel, Shuri, friends. Anger, fear, Tartarus, Kuroka, escape, death, Rias and Akeno!

The influx of memories continued until Issei, for that's who he now remembered himself to be, recalled every detail of his life perfectly. His skills, his strength, his companions, and his mates, Rias and Akeno. And as if to speak of the Devils, they appeared.

The door across the bed swung open, nearly falling off its hinges. Rias and Akeno were there, followed closely by Koneko, Asia, and Ravel. The older beauties smiled with tearful expressions as they rushed to his sides. Still unable to move much, Issei could only smile weakly back as his limbs and voice betrayed him.

Rias and Akeno were the first to reach him, throwing themselves at him by leaping over the foot off the bed. He grunted weakly as they landed in his arms, the impact from the two driving whatever breath he had from his lungs. As if to compound the issue, gentle but determined hands lifted his head from the pillow to deliver him unto their ministrations. Issei, Rias, and Akeno met in a three-way kiss in the center. It was a messy affair, more passion and enthusiasm than anything else though none of them would trade it for anything else.

Emotions flooded through the bond, alerting him to the fear and terror both girls had felt over the past three days. He strained to return those feelings, to mentally calm and soothe them that he was in fact alive and recovering. He wasn't sure if they felt his intentions, but that was assuaged when both girls renewed their physical ardor.

Soon enough, his lungs burned for air and he broke away weakly. "Heh," he gasped, "I missed you too."

Further communication was cut off as Rias bodily pulled him up into a sitting position. Taking her usual place, she straddled one of his legs and sat back, pulling him into the valley between her breasts as she hugged him close. "Never, never, never do that again!" She cried, tears falling from her cheeks to land on his brow.

Before he could formulate a response, or escape plan, he was liberated from Rias when Akeno forcibly pulled him into her bosom as well, mirroring their King in her position. "You scared me to death, you can't leave me again!"

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately depending on personal preference, they took notice of his frantic thrashing and Akeno released him, only to hug him to her as he gasped for breath.

"He, he, I don't... plan to... try that again..." he panted slowly, savoring fresh air and the softness of his current pillow.

Both girls smiled gently at him before allowing him to recline once more and take their usual places, hugging his sides. He ignored that they were still wet from the bath, they would warm eventually at his side. Even if the flame in his gut was burning at an all time low, he could warm them at the very least.

He didn't deny that they were still soaked was a turn-on. Watching the beads of moisture drip off them or run down their forms was exciting to no end. However, even though the spirit was willing, the flesh was weak. So he suppressed his 'primal carnal urges' in favor of observing everyone else who had come to his bedside. For a moment, he panicked, believing his current state to be that of complete nudity in front of the others, then relaxed as he realized he was wearing sweatpants.

Kiba was still off to the side, trying and failing to hide looks of regret, shame, and somehow, amusement? The hell was the pretty boy smiling at? Issei scowled until he found a tiny weight dropped onto his legs, make that tiny weight and slighter pressures as two others dropped onto the bed. Looking to the weight's location, he found that it was Koneko sitting on his legs, looking at him with hope and curiosity in her catlike eyes. Her ears weren't level, one almost laid flat completely, while the other was raised a little higher, lending her a rather depressed look. Her tail twitched idly behind her, though not as lively as he had seen sometimes.

On either side of the Nekomata, and between her and the older girls, were Asia and Ravel. Both Bishops had their hair down, still damp with moisture so it clung to their skin. Both were gazing at him with concern and longing that made him slightly uncomfortable for one common reason they currently shared with Koneko.

All three girls were completely naked, and it appeared that in their concern, they were completely unaware of the fact. If that wasn't distracting enough for him, the fact that they must have all been bathing together and were still wet was making things much harder for him.

In an effort to preserve whatever modesty they had left, Issei screwed his eyes shut. "It's nice to see you girls too, but~"

"ISSEI!" Asia part wept, part cried, part shouted as she clung to him. "I WAS SO WORRIED!"

"Asia, it's okay, I'm fine~"

"Senpai is stupid. Making us worry." Koneko leaned forward to wrap her arms around his waist, nuzzling her face against the bandages wrapped around his midsection. "Promise not to anymore?"

"Promise what?"

"ISSEI!" Ravel's voice ground out between clenched teeth. "After all we went through in order to heal you, why can't you look at us and say 'thank you very much'!"

"Umm, Ravel." Rias said with a touch of amusement. "Look at yourself before making that request."

Ravel looked down at her developing figure and stared for a moment as she tried to understand what her senior meant. After a few seconds, she shrieked as she wrapped her arms around herself. "DON'T LOOK AT ME, PERV!"

 _'Look at us, don't look at me, what's her damage?'_ Issei whined internally.

 _('If I have to spell it out for you, then perhaps repairing your memory and knowledge was a fruitless endeavor.')_

 _'Just how did you do that anyway?'_

 _(Divine Dividing contains the experiences of all my past wielders, as well as a passable imprint off their souls, it's how you trained with memories not your own. Did you think yourself exempt from such effect?)_

Issei only shook his head, simultaneously responding in his own way to both circumstances. "Ravel, in fact, all three of you, would you mind putting on some clothes?"

The three girls looked at each other quizzically; unseen to the demidrake there was a rather heated but silent exchange held as each of the three argued what to do as well as fight against the unspoken demands the older girls gave of what they thought they should do. Instead of acquiescing to what should have been a reasonable request, the girls only held onto him even tighter; though of the three, Ravel draped herself in the cast aside upper sheet of the bed, hiding herself from him though her body was still perfectly outlined. Asia simply put her head down on his leg and sighed in contentment, obviously not going anywhere. Koneko tightened her grip around him, then nearly leapt to the other side of the room when he winced in pain.

Issei immediately regretted the hiss of pain that escaped him as he felt and sensed Koneko practically teleport away from him. Opening his eyes, he steeled himself to look beyond the state of undress the girls were in to try and placate the apologetic Nekoshou. Koneko looked so adorably pitiful in that moment, both ears flattened and tail completely limp.

"Koneko, c'mon there's no need for that," he near whispered, knowing that her hearing was acute enough to understand. "Seriously, I know you didn't mean to hurt me, so c'mere."

She hesitated for a moment before blurring back atop him, though she took care to rest her head on his left side, opposite from the aching cut.

Speaking of which, Issei looked at the white strips of fabric bound around his abdomen. He didn't smell any blood, possibly a good sign. Instead, he smelled a combination of several herbs and salves which he assumed where intended to promote healing. He doubted their effectiveness, but even if it was a placebo for the others, then it was good enough for him.

"Help me sit up," he requested to his future mates, who promptly sat up in order to support him. "I assume healing me was a team effort?" When the girls nodded in unison, Issei smiled. Slowly and non-threateningly, he unfurled his wings to curve around them all, so that the five females were held close to him beneath a white curtain. "Thanks you guys. I mean it."

The ensuing heat from five identical blushes outstripped his current ability to act as a heat source; Issei detached lay wondered if this was what everyone felt in proximity to his element. Still though, it was comforting and he relaxed inside the alcove in the company of friends.

Unfortunately, the ideal tranquility came to an end. While Issei could hear Kiba's breathing and heartbeat outside the 'tent', there was also a series of noises approaching from outside the room. He sighed, the relaxed his posture as his wings opened up so that the group could see the door, still ajar from the girls' frantic entrance.

"Xenovia," an emotionally distraught voice sounded out, "Is that really necessary?"

"I do not understand your concern. Is it not the custom of our hosts to walk amongst their home naked?"

"Xenovia, while there does not seem to be any blatant sexual intent, it is hardly acceptable behavior as we are still guests." Griselda seemed both annoyed and resigned to her ward's decision.

"The Phenex girl is a guest as well, and she saw nothing wrong with it." Xenovia firmly replied, her tone implying that she had made a decision. "The lecherous one is not here, and because the dragon is still in recovery, what implicit acts can occur when the only male is incapacitated."

Irina appeared in the doorway, walking backwards as she ranted to her partner. "But the demidrake isn't the only male here! There's the Project survivor too!" She pointed at Kiba now that she was in the room.

Griselda walked in after her, a hand on her head as she tried to stave off a headache. "Additionally, implicit acts among Devils are not strictly between man and woman Xenovia. The Devil community is imbalanced in orientation, as many females turn to each other for comfort and pleasure, especially if they are in a harem and the sole male is otherwise engaged."

The fact that Griselda knew about this caused a number of reactions. Surprise, in the Devils case. It was completely true, in the bid for repopulation, harems had become more and more popular, sometimes encouraged for exceptionally strong or gifted individuals in the hopes that their strength could be passed to the next generation. Faithfulness, marriage, sexuality, these all became somewhat skewed in the desperate population bid, adjustments that remained even when the Evil Pieces had been created.

The fact that most male Devils were secretly turned on by girl-on-girl action certainly helped. Of course, the harems weren't always one male and multiple female partners. Just because they weren't as well known or popular, didn't mean that a high-class female didn't have a few males on call.

Again, a species driven by desires, making the best off their underpopulated circumstances of course.

Either way, the Devils were surprised that a woman off the Church would so blatantly acknowledge things like that. Kiba looked floored, while Ravel and Asia were quite embarrassed. Koneko kept her visage hidden in Issei's side, but he suspected she was blushing furiously. Akeno and Rias said nothing, their unique relationship with Issei speaking for itself.

Irina was reaching a color most similar to Rias' hair as she kept muttering to herself, obviously trying to comprehend exactly what her elder meant.

Now Xenovia entered, fully naked as her comrades had quite explicitly stated. Unashamed of her nudity, she stood with her hands at her sides, simply uncaring of her condition. Now, while Issei was in a relationship with Rias and Akeno simultaneously, that didn't mean he was blind. Certainly, all the girls he was currently buried under had their charm, both physical or emotional. Rias and Akeno both had fully seductive figures, and their personalities complimented his as their souls connected slowly. Ravel and Asia were not nearly as well endowed, but instead carried a modest figure that seemed balanced between girlhood and womanhood. Both girls had their traits as well, he wasn't as uncouth to only see them for their bodies after all. And Koneko was the definition of moe. Their first interactions aside, anytime she had appeared upset made him feel like he had somehow kicked a kitten, and hurried to make her feel better.

Relationship or not, attraction or not, Xenovia was just different. While all the Devils had their physical traits as growing women, Xenovia wasn't seductive in the same way the older girls were. Just by observing her present state, Issei could see that she was well muscled in places that none of the others were. Abs subtly showing on her stomach, arms showing a bit more definition than the others, she wasn't a beauty in the overtly sexual way Akeno and Rias were sometimes portrayed, more like the Amazon Warrior Princess way. It was strange, she was beautiful in her own right and could easily be a model just like the many Devils present. Yet somehow, Issei knew that any career available as a model would be set aside; the girl had the figure of an Olympic gymnast, and if her fight the other day, what he had observed at least, said anything, she'd rather be a warrior than a woman.

He wasn't the only one to notice her beauty, rather, others noticed his reaction to her beauty. Akeno and Rias both frowned and pinched his cheeks, sending all thoughts of Amazons and swordswomen astray. They weren't the only ones, Ravel glared at him and he felt the effects as the temperature rose from her emotionally-charged intent. Asia looked as if she was going to cry, making him feel worthless again. Koneko bit him, or at least tried to, her tiny fangs leaving scratch marks on his otherwise invulnerable skin.

"Miss Xenovia," Rias ground out, "While they say imitation is the highest form of flattery, I must ask that you clothe yourself."

Xenovia currently had her head cocked to the side as she considered the implications for her elder's revelation about Devils and sexuality. At Rias' prompting, she nodded and stepped out to change, causing the girls still present to sigh in relief. One less distraction for Issei's affection gone, for now at least.

When her ward had departed, Griselda stepped forward to the bedside, though she kept a comfortable distance from Akeno and Ravel. "It is good to see you're awake, White Dragon Emperor," she respectfully greeted him. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry." The exorcist nearly face-faulted at the simple summation of his condition.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said 'Hungry', and what's to apologize for? I have no quarrel with you."

The woman sighed, before looking at him. "While you were unconscious, Lord Albion made several demands, lest he order the complete and total annihilation of Christianity."

Issei's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull. "HE DID WHAT?"

She nodded solemnly. "He was understandably upset, given your condition. While many of his demands are out of our hands, he did argue that Irina's punishment was to be left in yours."

"...Say what now?"

"Her recompense, for the injury she inflicted on you. What happens to her now is your decision, and while it is not my place nor my right to ask anything of you, I would plead leniency on her behalf." Having said all she needed to, Griselda stepped away, stopping next to Irina, where she whispered a few words into her ear. Irina didn't look any better, but she stood up straighter. Well, head held high was a better way to endear herself. Apparently satisfied, Griselda moved aside to let Irina walk hesitantly to the bedside.

Issei may not be the brightest, but even he could feel the well-hidden animosity from four of the girls atop him. Rias and Akeno couldn't exactly hide their dislike of her from him, the growing bond prevented that. Ravel turned her glare from him to Irina, and Koneko's posture now closely mimicked a cat raising its hackles. The smooth fur of her ears and tails fluffed up a bit, and she may have even paced the room if not for that she was reluctant to let go of him. Asia didn't display any sort of malice for the exorcist, as her typical behavior prevented any animosity from ever crossing her mind. However, she was worried, but worried for him.

 _'Damn, what do I do?'_

 _('Kill her, torture her, possibilities are endless.')_

 _'You're not helping.'_

"Issei Hyoudou, White Dragon Emperor." Irina began, "I apologize for my grievous actions against you and..." She gulped, "and I submit to any punishment you deem fit."

"I...I acknowledge your apology and submission." Issei slowly began, pausing as he thought of an appropriate response, "In regards to your punishment however, I'm going to have to delay it for a bit."

Irina's complexion returned to normal at his words as she looked less like a ghost. "You what?!"

The shock and surprise was echoed all around as everyone turned to look at the demidrake, who let go of his mates' waists as he held his hands up to ward off questions. "It's not a matter of me wanting to punish you or not, understand that. Problem is, in my condition I can't."

As if to demonstrate, Issei manifested as much power as he could to unleash the predatory gaze dragons were revered for. Irina quailed under the colossal pressure, but everyone who had felt it before noted that it was hardly the same pressure that compelled Yubelluna to practically give up. Make no mistake, it was terrifying enough, but the pressure lifted as Issei began to cough uncontrollably, his lungs straining in exertion as he gulped and choked on air.

"Do you see?" He gasped for breath, "I can't move on my own right now, nor can I really do anything to you from here. As far as any obligation exists between us, I really can't do anything about it right now, understand?"

Irina nodded and bowed slightly. "Then I shall wait for a time where you are better capable." Without preamble, she turned and walked away, past Xenovia who had just arrived and into the hall. While no one besides the blue-haired girl saw her, Issei could hear the poor girl collapse in the hallway, leaning on the walls for support as she made her way to her room to recover from her temporary ordeal.

Xenovia appeared to have just arrived in time to be on the receiving end of the terrifying presence for the short time Issei could maintain it. While not the intended recipient, she had still gotten a good amount of exposure, though she wasn't petrified like others had been before. She was clothed now, thankfully, but was now staring at Issei with the same scrutiny as he had given her before.

Before she could speak, Griselda took her arm and escorted her out, shutting the door between them, giving the Devils some privacy. Issei took pleasure in that Griselda was several shades paler than before, proving that if she was affected that severely, he wasn't completely helpless now.

Silence reigned for a moment until Kiba cleared his throat. "Look, Issei~"

"Kiba, there's~"

Both boys looked at each other in surprise at how they had cut each other off before Issei shrugged. "You first."

Kiba nodded and continued, "Issei, about the duel, it wasn't my intention to drag you into my problems. I am sorry, and I'll make it up to you in whatever way I can."

The demidrake stared at him for a time, unnerving the blonde Knight. Unknown to anyone, Issei was employing the use of perfectly translucent scales over his eyes. A sign of his continued physical maturation, this second set of eyelids allowed him to avoid getting dust or contaminants in his eyes in flight while also granting him the ability to hold a dead stare for incredible lengths.

It was a skill that had served him well in staring competitions with Koneko for the last serving of whatever dish the proclaimed 'Three Kitchen Goddesses' could concoct.

Once Kiba had sweated long enough, Issei blinked, sliding the extra lids away. "Kiba, you are an idiot."

Whatever the Knight had been expecting, it wasn't that. "What?"

"Look man," Issei groaned, "Were you the one to wield Ascalon?" When Kiba opened his mouth, Issei interrupted. "Didn't think so. And did you have any idea how far the zealots planned to take the duel if necessary?"

The Knight sighed, exasperated, "Of course not."

"Then I have no idea what you're being sorry for. And remember, I had a stake in this as well, or did you forget that it was Kokabiel that locked me away."

It was a chilling reminder; in the chaos after the duel, no one had stopped to think of the connection to the current affair that existed between Issei and the theft's perpetrator. Now that they were considering it, everyone aware of Kokabiel's involvement with Tartarus and Issei's death highly doubted that Issei would remain neutral in the conflict over the Excalibur Fragments.

Kiba looked hesitant but then bowed his head, smiling weakly. "I guess this is one of those rare times where you are capable of undoing any arguments of mine. Then I'll say this: thank you for trying to help."

"Anytime," was the quick response, followed shortly by, "Wait a sec, rare times?"

"I'll talk to you later, Issei. Someone's got to keep an eye on the Church delegation after all." Kiba slipped out the door before an unsealed piece of scrap metal embedded itself in the frame.

"Damn pretty boy," the demidrake growled. "Who does he think he is?"

Issei's ruminations were brought to a crashing halt as he realized there were still five females with him. Rias and Akeno were both panting slightly, cheeks reddened, and since their nudity prevented them from hiding it, their nipples had hardened in their current arousal.

Remembering the side effects of his mates' exposure to draconic presence, Issei was surprised to see that Asia, Ravel, and Koneko, while still pale and shaken, were nowhere near as bad as they had been when he had unleashed that trait on unsuspecting Stray Devils on their scattered hunts. Curious.

Also quite dangerous. Issei was well aware what the half-lidded gazes he was receiving meant. He was also painfully aware that both girls had been highly stressed while he was unconscious and that neither had had any form of release in that time.

"If you weren't injured," Akeno purred in his ear, "then be assured, I'd totally be riding you, making you beg for mercy."

"Get in line, sister-Queen," Rias firmly objected, hugging Issei and stroking his chest with a finger. "You'll have to take second in this particular race."

While the younger girls all reddened at such casual suggestion that Issei could be raped in the near future, the demidrake in question simply laid his head back and tried to go back to sleep. Really, this behavior was becoming quite... normal.

* * *

"And here you go!" Akeno set a plate before the dragon, piled high with breakfast. "Eat up!"

"With pleasure!" Issei quickly tore into the first meal he had had in days, sustenance in the form of transferred demonic energy didn't count. Within moments, the collection of steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish, tamagoyaki, and natto vanished.

Almost immediately, Rias replaced the plate with one of her own, consisting of a European continental breakfast, and just as fast, the hungry dragon practically inhaled the meal. Asia too tried her hand, her effort at an omelette devoured in one bite.

The stiff competition for undisputed Ruler of the Kitchen was still underway, not that Issei was one to complain. But now, a new challenger appeared.

"Issei, I made pancakes this morning. Would you like to try some?" Ravel nervously stood in the entranceway to the dining room, delicately poking her pointer fingers together in her nervousness.

The demidrake suppressed a belch and nodded. "Yes, please!" The Phenex girl brightened considerably as she ran back into the kitchen before returning with a considerable stack of cakes, with a pitcher of syrup to go with it.

By now, Akeno's familiars had finished up mass production and the rest of the food floated in. Her oni could only be seen by whom they wanted to be visible, so to the exorcists at the table, it appeared that the trays of heaping food were floating an inch above the ground before levitating to table height.

"Why does he get to eat first?" An impatient Xenovia asked. It was a fair question, besides the monster in Issei's stomach, the only other person hungrier than the girl was the smallest one there, Koneko. Said Nekomata scowled at the other girl before deadpanning to her.

"Issei hasn't eaten in days. Let him catch up."

Perhaps it was Koneko's inability to cook that made her bitter at the moment. Her cooking was decent enough, but in comparison to the kitchen goddesses, there was no chance. And now Ravel, her unofficial rival, was now apparently making strides in the most noble art of breaking fast.

As if to placate her, Ravel laid a similar plate of pancakes in front of the Nekomata. Instantly, her ears sprang back up and she quickly thanked her friend before tearing into the pile with her customary speed.

Once all the food had been carried over, Rias, Akeno, and Asia sat down with everyone else and joined in on the meal. As expected, the exorcists said grace, blessing the food and their hosts, which was poorly received once every devil present had a splitting headache. Griselda and Irina at least had the decency to look apologetic, while Xenovia practically dove into her portion.

"So, Issei, do you think you'll be able to assist in the Excalibur hunt anytime soon?" asked Rias. She didn't expect a positive answer, but given her attempts to read his emotional state through the bond, she hoped he'd at least be honest to her and himself.

"Not anytime soon, I think," Issei frowned. "Moving around is hard enough, I'm honestly tempted to just use my wings to get everywhere."

"Not a chance," Akeno warned. "If you fly everywhere, then your muscles will only atrophy. After all, we wouldn't want that."

No one except maybe Irina and Xenovia missed out on what exactly why Akeno wanted Issei in the best condition. The devils forgave her of course, they knew that Akeno had formed a near-dependency on Issei, more so than Rias and Asia. No one could fault her, she had already lost him once before to Tartarus, and recent events had shaken her. As it was, her desire to finally complete the bond was well founded.

Of course, Albion had shot that down once Akeno had asked that morning. While Akeno and Rias had made every emotional argument as to why they should be allowed to cement the connection as soon as possible, Albion had rebuffed them on Issei's behalf, citing that the strength needed to permanently bind their souls together would require Issei in near-perfect health, and that would take time. That, or repeatedly Divide power from someone stronger than him to replenish the needed energy.

"You are alright, aren't you?" Asia asked him worriedly, green eyes full of concern. Finding it hard to answer negative, Issei debated to leave his response as ambiguous as possible, though he rephrased his answer considering the headache from the prayer.

"I'm getting there, possibly even better than 100%. After all, _'From life's school of war: what does not kill me makes me stronger'_." Issei speared a piece of bacon with a fork and brought it to his maw when Griselda's cold voice interrupted.

"An interesting choice of words, to say the least." The woman's voice was below freezing. "Quoted verbatim from _Twilight of the Idols_ by Friedrich Nietzsche. A quote, though perverted by modern culture, that was first penned in a book written by a man to introduce his beliefs, one of which that the Church was little more than a method to enslave the unwitting masses. Furthermore, each underlying point factored into his claim that God is dead."

Immediately, Irina and Xenovia glared at Issei for blasphemy, even if indirect or made in jest. Asia teared up slightly, making Issei feel some regret for his choice of phrase, though he wasn't going to take his words back. It certainly wasn't his fault if the woman read too far into it to find the veiled insult. "I'm surprised that you recognize it, I myself did not know the origin until I read it for an assignment."

"While the Church does not sanction such text, many of my own peers keep up to date on the nonsense published against our religion," Griselda spoke softly. "I would ask that you refrain from mentioning anymore of that man's work, his or Darwin's, while we are here."

Issei shrugged; the words had done what he wanted, put the trio on edge slightly. He had gone for some time without a verbal sparring match after all, and admittedly childish as it was, it was much more fun to poke fun at people who would take offense. Besides, the only sign evolution had ever occurred at any time in history was when the first few generations of dragons, including the Legendaries, were born from raw primordial energy, and that was a strictly one-time thing.

Rias and Akeno looked at him in surprise. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "I pay attention in class sometimes, what's so surprising?"

When both girls looked at each other in embarrassment, Issei vowed to at the very least put more visible effort into his academic study for now. This preconception that he was only an average student was beginning to annoy.

Hiding his exasperation, he turned to Griselda. "My apologies, I shall refrain from referencing any such literary work in our time together."

Griselda didn't say anything, only nodding and accepting his apology in a tacit manner. Returning her attention to the food before her, she began to eat in earnest.

The meal continued quietly, most everyone lost in thought for one reason or another. Once everyone had had his or her fill, they all pitched in to clean up quickly before the day's continued search for the stolen swords.

Once finished, Issei and Ravel sat apart from the others as they would not be joining the expedition. The demidrake fumed in silence, he was not accustomed to being useless. He held his tongue though; Rias and Akeno had made it clear that they wanted nothing more than to stay in the apartment with him in comfort, but their presence was necessary as they, Sona and her Queen were the strongest Devils present with him on the sidelines. It wasn't ideal, it certainly annoyed him, but he knew that it would be most unfair to ask them to decide between their feelings and their duty in this time. Therefore he stayed quiet, even as he felt sorrow and regret bleed over the mental connections.

Both Akeno and Rias were far too emotional right now to even consider training to hide their emotional state from him. Though he supposed that was only fair. He knew that he would never have a moment's peace if either one was hurt in some way.

In a few short minutes, the assembled team was ready to teleport out again. Choosing to wear the school uniforms, ones altered with magic to be more combat durable, Rias, Akeno, Asia, Kiba and Koneko all stood patiently as the exorcists arrived from their rooms. Xenovia and Irina appeared first, with Destruction and Ascalon clearly visible held in place on their backs. While no one was happy with Irina, that hadn't stopped Rias from requesting that she not conceal, out of sight out of mind mentality applying here, or something like that. Griselda followed after, her outfit being a rather form fitting nun outfit.

Though it was sacrilegious, Issei couldn't help but wonder if the rumors of old men in the Vatican being secret perverts held any merit. If they were the ones that designed the female combat outfit, then rumors confirmed.

A knock at the door showed Sona and her entourage arrive, combat ready in magically altered uniforms of their own. Issei wasn't particularly happy to see Saji again, though since Kiba was there to chaperone he supposed there was little the pervert could do. Every girl besides the two in the Sitri Peerage that seemed to like him had moved a healthy distance away, though if Saji used his Sacred gear in the same manner to extend his reach then they wouldn't be far enough.

"Alright, we're all here," Sona announced after a quick head count. She held up a hand to create a transport seal, her control more fine-tuned than Rias so as to transport without the humans suffering from magical exhaustion. "Time to go."

Rias and Akeno broke away from the group to give Issei quick kisses before departure. Asia took a running start to throw her arms around his neck to squeeze him in a hug, Koneko settled for wrapping her arms around his waist. Their goodbyes said, the search team departed, leaving a dragon and a Phoenix alone together.

"Well, what now?" Issei asked the first-year, who looked flustered at the question.

"I-How should I know?" Ravel chirped irritably.

"Well, you've had free run of the place for the last few days I hear, is there anything you want to do?"

"Want to do? I've spent most my time trying to replenish my supply of Phoenix Tears, I used up my inventory healing you!" Ravel raised her voice as she looked away haughtily. "Believe me there are many other things I'd rather want to do."

"Ravel," Issei whispered softly, "thank you."

The effect was immediate; Ravel blushed and her drill-like hair began to shimmer as she lost self-control, even if momentarily. "B-but of course! You're my host and teacher after all, that's why I did it." She turned slightly, though he could still hear the next words, "you can't just read into it like that."

"Like what?" Now he was confused.

Ravel's hair burst into flame as she stammered, "N-nothing! I-I'll grand see if I can find a board game or book or something," and with that she fled.

The injured demidrake sat there for a minute as he stared after her. _'_ _I will never understand girls.'_

 _('Amen to that.')_

Issei focused inward, determined to get some answers to a question that had been nagging at him for some time. _'_ _Albion, what were you thinking?'_

 _('Come again?')_

 _'When you first threatened the Church with annihilation. You were ready to instigate all-out war, just for me?'_

 _('You're my host. Do I need another reason?')_

Issei shook his head, though he kept silent and continued to speak mentally so that Ravel could not hear. _'_ _I'm not the first of your wielders to get screwed over by the Church or another cult or faction. And while dragonkind still has the strength and numbers to fulfill an operation like that, it would only cause more trouble in the long run; we'd be ruining our ability to negotiate peacefully with any faction thereafter. So why do it, what makes me so special that you'd sacrifice the peace we've desperately needed?'_

In the back of his mind, he felt a number of emotions roil from the great beast. _('_ _Issei,'_ _)_ the Vanishing Dragon spoke softly, even for their usual conversation via thought. _('_ _I ask that you let me keep my reasons to myself, for now at least.')_

 _'You don't trust me.'_

 _('Far from it. If anything, of all my hosts, you are the one I can trust to act honorably and remain loyal to your own values. But for my reasons, my reticence, you'll know what you need when you need to know it.')_

 _'_ _And just when is that? Or is this another thing that I won't ever be ready for?'_ Issei struggled to keep his annoyance hidden, something he knew Albion would know if regardless of his efforts.

 _('I KNOW You ARE ready. The world may not be._ _')_ Albion's presence receded into the far reaches of his mind, leaving Issei alone with his thoughts.

Issei huffed petulantly and limped into kitchen for a drink. Sipping on cold water, he glanced at the clock in the hallway, noticing that the others had only departed maybe ten minutes before.

He sighed. He was already tired of waiting.

* * *

Freed Sellzen, self-proclaimed best shitty-devil-slayer, was tired of waiting. For three days, now on the fourth, he had been discretely following the search group hunting him and his compatriots. Of course he made sure to never be spotted, Excalibur Transparency not only made him invisible but removed near all trace of him completely. Sight, sound, smell, the shitty Devils and humans below him would never even notice his presence.

Of course, that would change if the shitty Holy Dragon was still around. Freed didn't quite know the extent of Transparency's abilities; mostly from Kokabiel's warning that Transparency may not be enough to fool the natural predator.

Fortunately, it seemed like that particular problem had been dealt with. One of the exorcist sluts had Ascalon of all things on her back, and the shitty dragon was missing. Maybe she got lucky, who knows. Deciding that following them for another day, especially when they were nowhere close to finding their lair, yes he called it a lair to annoy Valper, he jumped down from the roof he was perched on and ran off.

An hour later, the Stray Exorcist sauntered into the temporary if luxuriant safe house, Transparency in one hand and a bag of take-out in another. "Honey, I'm home!"

At the head of the dining table, Valper Galilei looked up from his task of preparing Excalibur Rapidly for its grand debut. "Welcome, Freed. I assume since you're early we are in no danger of yet being found?"

"Ding ding! Give the man a prize!" Freed plopped down on a couch where he dug into the still hot noodles. Noisily chewing, he eyed the second sword he had stolen before slurping up his current mouthful. "When do I get to try out Rapidly?"

"When it is finished, fused with Transparency and not a moment before." Valper put his glasses back on, adjusting the doctor's magnifying lenses to better examine the blade.

"Aw, c'mon old man! I need to kill someone awesomely, I'm going through withdrawal!"

"Patience, Freed." The exorcist shivered as a new voice, cold yet calm, collected though irritated. A figure was sitting on one of the larger chairs, hidden in shadow as he faced the fireplace. The tall back of the chair prevented Freed from seeing his current boss, though he could see there was an old tome in the other man's lap. Resting against the chair's side was a blacked sword with. A jagged edge that spiraled its length. A blade that would not withstand repeated blows, it was a delicately serrated edge meant to torture and maim a helpless victim.

A pale white hand turned the page, forty-two lines printed in Latin. Judging by the age off the paper and the degradation time had had on the cover as well as the age of the man, Freed could only assume that it was an original Gutenberg Bible.

"Tell me, the group that hunts us. The Shidou girl, she has Ascalon correct?"

Freed felt fear and annoyance in equal measure, so he wizened up to answer carefully. "She was there with it, and the dragon noticeably absent. The mood of the group was also kinda down too."

A long pointer traced a line of characters before stopping. "Ah, First Corinthians, chapter fourteen, verse thirty-four. _'_ _Let your women keep silence in the churches: for it is not permitted unto them to speak; but they are commanded to be under obedience, as also saith the law.'_ " The dark figure chuckled for a moment. "True to form, the Church sent its sacrificial zealots first into the fray where they are unable to speak against or resist orders."

"I wasn't aware that God approved of over-zealousness." Valper commented, still immersed in his work.

"God never lifted a finger to write His so-called Word. It was written by mortal men, and contains such noticeable bias. At least it does in original form, I'm sure that modern revisions have done away with many of the obvious slights against chivalry." The hand flipped through the pages as if searching for something specific. "That they are working together rather than fight openly is a sign the demidrake yet lives."

Freed scoffed openly, "The shitty dragon? Why in Hell is that important? If he's kicked it, big deal but if not, then I've got dibs on cutting him!"

Instantly, several light spears formed to surround Freed. "The boy lives, understand this Sellzen, should the dragon die now then our plans die with him."

Sellzen gulped loudly as the light show faded. The man hadn't even moved or gotten out of his chair.

"We need him as our catalyst, our harbinger, our... shot heard 'round the world, as it were. I had hoped that time in the pit would break his mind, make him a malleable weapon, grateful to me when I freed him. While detecting Holy energy inside him wasn't difficult at all, the presence of a Heavenly Dragon was indeed a recent surprise, therefore we shall have to try harder to break him."

Valper looked up from his work once more. "So that is why you stressed stealing _that_ Excalibur first. To move things along, force him to comply."

"Of course. All things considered it is perhaps a blessing that Ascalon is present and he absent, if wounded then the demidrake's power to resist will be weakened severely. When he escaped Tartarus, I ordered his demise since I had no means to control him then, better for him to be dead than draw suspicion to me. Now, I suppose I should be grateful to the Devils, for keeping him alive long enough to secure a method of control myself." The hand not searching through the pages reached for the hilt of the dark blade, lifting it to rest across the man's knees.

Kokabiel, cadre-class Fallen Angel, former leader of the Grigori, smiled bitterly as he stroked the flat of his third Excalibur Fragment and continued to read. " _'_ _But the heavens and the earth, which are now, by the same word are kept in store, reserved unto fire against the day of judgment and perdition the ungodly.'_ " The verse foretelling assured destruction often filled believers with dread, but for him it was a release. He sighed, a knowing sigh that disaster will fall having seen it time and time again, though this time it would be by his doing. "Well played, White Dragon Emperor. Truly, it is unfortunate and unfair for you, but this is quite necessary. God's righteous fire must play its needed part in the coming war. All good things must come to an end eventually, your pleasant dreams are at their end."

In his lap, Excalibur Nightmare glinted darkly, as if the sword itself hungered for the excruciating agony promised to come.

* * *

 **AN: Explanations, comments, trivia**

 **Compared to the last chapter, not as much of a cliff, I'll admit that. I really wanted to keep going but with school and work picking back up, I really wanted a chapter out there. There's a guy reviewing this fic with a Longinus for a username who's beginning to scare me, even just a little. I'm only mortal after all.**

 **Speaking of reviewers, there's one obnoxious guest who's been bugging me about "bloating word count with author's responses and notes" though a bit more profane in manner. He got moderated needless to say. Well, in response, I answer reviews in the next update because it gives others a chance to see the answer or response to any question they might have had. Sticking with it for now, if review count gets out of hand we'll see, but for now it stays. Besides, I only add the extra after I reach a story word count I'm happy with.**

 **Using a volcanic eruption to demonstrate an outraged parental dragon? It was a bracket system contest between Vesuvius, Krakatoa, Tambora, and Laki. Went with Vesuvius for the same reason I chose Artemis, because I needed a natural phenomenon that was more easily recognized. If I wanted pure death toll, it would have been Laki for sure, but I don't want the hidden quirks I hide to need additional research to be properly appreciated. If anyone's seenPompei, imagine the destruction shown as a mere side effect of a supernatural smackdown and you'll get the magnitude of what Albion is promising to unleash on a global scale (scale, haha no pun intended).**

 **The original quote from Nietzsche? Completely true, I read the book in a philosophy class the semester before I started writing this, and I found it worked perfectly with DxD, particularly in my story after Issei met Ascalon. Little dark perhaps but meh. Also loved tying in such a well-known quote and exposing what the author actually believed. I mean for crying out loud, a man who came to the conclusion that God is dead in a logical fashion has to have a place in DxD work somewhere.**

 **Read his books, don't read, but if you do, I'll warn you that the derived songs by Kanye West, Kelly Clarkson, and Marilyn Manson become extremely annoying as the words are so inappropriately used outside of their original context. Nothing against them, I just find their work needs... well, work.**

 **While not commonly known, Leviticus and later Bible Books often depict or outright declare women's submission to men. Feminism apparently not a big deal, funny how it's not on the advertisement for Church recruitment.**

 **Kokabiel's taking things into his own hands, fulfilling Second Peter chapter 3. Fire reserved unto judgement of the ungodly, sound familiar? Especially if the Big Man upstairs is in fact dead... Oh wait.**

 **If you've ever kept count of the Excaliburs used/stolen in DxD, you'll find that there's an emphasis on Destruction, Mimic, Rapidly, and Transparency, (the swords with physical enhancements or effects) then later Ruler once Arthur is introduced. That leaves Blessing and Nightmare relatively untouched on, something that irks me since those two arguably have the most interesting usage. One sword enhances believers to extremes, the other confuses and mentally debilitates the opposition. True, the fact that neither were ever intro'd properly gives an author some leeway on how they're used, hence Irina's temporary ability to match a demidrake. Now we get to see Nightmare used on someone who's gotten two months of happiness after ten years in Tartarus... Cue the Imperial March from Star Wars.**

 **For those of you complaining that I'm giving such a powerful weapon to bad guys, Nightmare was already stolen in canon. I'm just expanding on it for my own purposes. Arguments citing Issei should receive Ascalon to counter that will be ignored.**

 **Kokabiel won't be the rabid war dog like he was in canon, if anything reading A Demon Lord's Hero by Fahad09 gave me some insight on a new way to take things. Granted, I'll take this my own way, but Kokabiel will want this war for more than hatred or the sake of having a war to begin with. Ooc? Maybe, but once again, I'm writing to reach different perspective not normally addressed as people use canon Kokabiel quite often.**

 **If you liked, leave a review! Or message me! Tell me what you liked, what you enjoyed! Feedback is always appreciated!**


	19. Asylum

**As always, a big thank you to all who read/reviewed and continue to like and support my story. To all the new readers, welcome!**

 **My deepest apologies for the late update, but between writing Kokabiel as a non-war monger then school and work kicking my ass in tandem, I really haven't had that much opportunity to write. Better late than never I guess.**

 **For those in fear of abandonment, fear not, I will not give up on this even if update speed slows to a crawl.**

Now, normally this is the part of the show where I respond to each and every review.

Oh how I wish I could, but this chapter took a lot out of me. Writing and rewriting Kokabiel was a bitch. Add in the fact that a lot of you had the same questions and excitement so I'm going to try and simplify things a bit. It'll be less personal this way, and I'm sorry for that, but considering the record number of reviews I got from the last chapter I don't want to double the content word count by responding with the same thing over and over, especially since some of you have somehow been reviewing multiple times. Sorry, love you guys but I need a break from it for a bit.

So, some of you noticed that Griselda doesn't like Darwin. Now, before we get into a real-life debate over beliefs and evidence, may I point out that DxD is fictional (sadly) and composed of numerous different recognized mythologies. Most if not all mythologies have their own creation story, some of them are scarily alike, most are unanimous that a great flood occurred some few thousand years ago. To respect that each has a religiously detailed account of creation, creationism, not evolutionism, will be the correct account of things, though how each myth relates and interacts will be carefully expanded upon later.

Considering that evolution invalidates the opening chapter of the Bible and diminishes the rest via faulty basis from the get-go, rejection should be assumed from most if not all diehard believers, and similar reactions would then extend to the other pantheons. Now since the amount of time since creation varies from myth to myth, for my fic I'd say that maybe 10, 15 thousand years since Earth's Day One would be a safe guess for now.

For those who have yet to read a LN or misconstrued events of the previous chapter, here's something to keep the Holy Sword fragment count clear:

 **Mimic** , **Destruction** , and **Blessing** are in Irina's, Xenovia's, and Griselda's possession respectively.

 **Rapidly** , **Transparency** , and **Nightmare** were stolen by Freed on Kokabiel's orders, with **Nightmare** in Kokabiel's possession currently.

 **Ruler** is in the possession of the Pendragon family, currently Arthur, and will follow canon in that it will not make an appearance in the Excalibur Arc.

 **Ascalon** is wielded by Irina, and Xenovia is in possession of **Durandal** though she hasn't revealed it yet.

 **Current Harem** : Rias and Akeno (main girls), Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Xenovia, Kuroka, Irina, Rossweisse.

I've gotten a few good arguments for Le Fay, but since I can't really judge her emotional connection to Issei I'm not going to add her. And for future reference, please, if you're going to request I add someone, adhere to the older than Kunou, younger than Rossweisse, limits I set and also include why there is an emotional attachment between Issei and the girl in question. That connection is half the battle, and is also the same reason why I won't add Raynare to the harem, because she simply doesn't have that emotional tie to Issei in this fic.

Fem-versions of Vali, Kiba, and Gasper will be dismissed out of hand. Genders will remain firmly aligned with canon barring unusual circumstances.

Also, no OCs for the harem. Some of you are crafty bastards, I should have clarified that earlier.

No comment on whether Issei is capable of bonding multiple times besides with Rias and Akeno.

Some of you need to reread the first chapter, the common assumption that Issei is Albion's grandson is a bit off. I was quite clear that Ryuu is the son of a Heavenly Dragon's as-of-yet unnamed child, later revealed in chapter 3 to be Albion, making Issei a great-grandson instead. Really has no change or effect from that distinction, both in terms of Issei's future abilities or the eventual plot line, but this was irritating me a bit. And as of now, Albion is the only one I've explicitly written to know of the true nature of their relationship. Basically, Issei has no clue.

* * *

Disclaimer: See 1st Chapter

* * *

Take note that I've redone the speech system to accommodate devices that don't necessarily allow font distinction between Sacred Gear dragon's speech

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

( _'Albion, mental'_ )

 **(Albion Speaking)**

 **{Vritra Speaking}**

* * *

Just a reminder that this is a DxD story that is also rated M. It wouldn't be DxD otherwise. You have been warned. This chapter in particular has especially dark themes.

Beta: Shad0wReaper133

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Asylum**

Issei moved two spaces forward then scowled. "You're trying to fool me again aren't you? Well it won't work!" Stepping back one spot, Issei then sat back with a satisfied gaze.

Ravel was hiding behind her fan during the brief exchange, though there was a hint of a smile when she removed it to take her own turn. "Perhaps." The fan spread open again, presumably to hide her amusement once more.

Deciding to take a risk, Issei cut across the field diagonally, in line to eliminate some of her own assets. "Ha! Take that!"

Ravel calmly and nonchalantly picked up a piece then firmly landed it elsewhere. "Checkmate." She grinned in satisfaction as his dumbstruck face.

"Argh!" Issei slammed his head down on the table between them, mindful not to impale his brow with ivory or ebony chess pieces. "Again!"

The two had spent most of the day reading separately, Issei trying to catch up on his own studies missed during his three-day coma. When he had decided to take a break, Ravel had offered to help alleviate some of the boredom by playing Chess, the Devil's favorite pastime.

That had been over three hours ago. The current score was 0 - 26, in her favor and studying long forgotten in Issei's drive to win.

"Are you sure?" Ravel actually looked concerned for him. "Are you alright?" She put a hand on his head, trying to feel for a high temperature. She blushed in embarrassment went he gave her a deadpan stare, for him a high temperature should be normal.

"I have to win at least once," groaned Issei. "You're kicking my ass here."

"You're actually pretty good," she disagreed, shaking her head vehemently and sending her springlike drills bouncing. "It's just..."

"You're better."

"Weeeeeeellll," she had the grace to look embarrassed. "I wasn't going to say it quite like that."

 **(Issei, c'mon, you're killing me.).** Albion complained for both to hear. **(You can't even win once in a battle of wits? I'm going to cry, my host is useless.)**

"Piss off, geezer," Issei retorted, causing Ravel to blush even more. "I didn't hear you giving me any hints."

 **(That'd be cheating.)**

"Tactical advantage," both teenagers spoke in unison before looking away in embarrassment. Issei could see the telling signs that Ravel may self-ignite again, and thus took precautionary steps.

"Fine, point of order. I'm gonna get a drink, you want anything?" The demidrake pushed himself up, leaning on the side of his armchair to support himself.

"Tea would be nice," was the absentminded response, until Ravel shook her head wildly. "NO, you're still hurt!" The girl leapt up, spread her flaming wings to get a height advantage and pushed him back into his chair.

"Ravel, please!" He complained, "you really don't need to, I'm fully capable~"

"Of lying down and resting like Rias and Akeno said!" Ravel placed both hands on her hips and pouted at him. Given his height, even when seated, her posture was not as effective as she might have hoped, what's worse, her look and the gothic lolita dress she wore made her more cute than intimidating. Though he hadn't the heart to tell her, especially not when she was rivaling Koneko in 'moe' right now. "So just lie there and I'll get you something."

Without waiting for a response, or a preference in beverage, Ravel turned on her heel and walked off, leaving Issei on his own.

Sighing in defeat, Issei stood and threw himself onto the couch where he could recline fully. From there, he glared at the chessboard, his white Pawn pieces to be precise. A few had nearly made it to Promotion, only for Ravel to completely ignore them in favor of applying pressure to his vulnerabilities and end the game.

 _'Traitors'_ He cursed mentally. _'One day, my fellow Pawns, one day..._ '

Since he didn't customarily wear a watch, he reached for a lower pocket on his pants, seeking his phone. Sealing it away completely in his scale array prevented him from being alerted of any communications, so he fished for it in the hopes that the others in the field were getting close or having better luck in their search.

Waking the device, he frowned when he saw that there was nothing from the others. Sometimes he really hated his inability to use magic, otherwise he could listen in on their communications from here. As a result, his only way to know of well... anything going on was through the phone. And intentional or more likely not, no one was letting him know.

He sighed and replaced it, leaning back into the cushions. He hated feeling useless, especially with his loved ones' lives on the line.

Freed Sellzen, the exorcists had told him that the crazed former priest had been the thief who had taken the three fragments from different factions among the Churches. In that moment, Issei couldn't help but wish that he had made sure to completely and utterly incinerated the man when they had last met. If he had, that would have solved many more problems before they could even begin.

Issei shook his head; no, he couldn't regret his choice. Not now, not after the fact. He wouldn't allow himself to entertain what-if situations either. They were on a set path now, he wouldn't regret any decision if it meant that he or his loved ones would be in a possibly worsened scenario.

Still, Freed being the one to steal and presumably wield the Excaliburs made it somewhat easier to get into the mindset of the criminal underling. Freed would want to kill as many people as possible, simple as that. So that was what everyone was looking for, magical traces of the Excalibur fragments or vague disappearances.

What had him worried more, were Freed's chosen superiors. Valper Galilei, the mastermind of the Holy Sword Project. Apparently he was obsessed with the Excalibur fragments, an obsession born from his own inability to wield them. He was the one who pioneered the extraction of Light particles from human subjects, killing the donors in the process. The Church, or the three main Church branches, Protestant, Catholic, and Eastern Orthodox, had summarily excommunicated him, though his research had since been perfected to safely accumulate Light from a greater number of volunteers. A slower process but one approved by Heaven apparently.

Issei couldn't wrap his head around fooling a Holy Sword into allowing a wielder to bear it simply by implantation of Light-based lacrima. Griselda had earlier begun to explain the basics of the science behind it, but nearly everyone had been lulled to sleep, the polite exceptions being Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki, and an aggressively interested Kiba. Everyone else, Irina and Xenovia included, had wandered to Morpheus soon after.

In the end, Kiba was probably capable of handling Freed, if he kept a level head. With Valper on the scene, that would change considerably, and he prayed that their numbers would be able to combat the two successfully.

What no one had addressed, or had been willing to address, was what to do if Kokabiel took to the field. Considering that the only one present in Kuoh that could confidently engage a cadre was recovering from a near-fatal injury, the subject on how to respond should he arrive had been avoided but forgotten by no one.

As Saji had eloquently put it, "assume that he won't because we're utterly fucked if he does."

Everyone had immediately glared at him and inwardly pleaded with whatever higher power they subscribed to that Murphy and his Law remained ignorant of the idiot Pawn.

"Ah, here! Tea for us both!"

Ravel reappeared with a kettle in one hand and two mugs in the other. She gently set the kettle down on the specially made grate on the table, then pointed beneath it for a cheerful orange flame to appear. Setting the cups down, she activated a circle of her own to summon two teabags of unrecognizable type, though Issei trusted her. There wasn't much that could make a dragon sick and even if tea was capable he highly doubted that Ravel would intentionally poison him.

As she set the tea down and settled in her chair, he decided to ask a few questions. "Where did you learn to play Chess like that?"

"Like that?" She tilted her head in confusion. "It's customary for most high-class Devils to practice Chess from a young age."

"And you knew that it was what you wanted to do when you grew up? Be a strategist?"

"Well, you know I'm not very good with my family magic. Or wasn't very good, thanks to you." Ravel smiled. "I had to set myself apart from my brothers somehow."

"Ah. So expert strategist and Chess-enthusiast was your life's true calling then."

"Since I was four," she admitted before turning red. "N-not that it means I'm obsessed or anything!"

Issei couldn't help but chuckle lightheartedly. "Well, if it makes you feel better, when I was four all I wanted was to be a Tyrannosaurus Rex, look how well that turned out."

He watched as Ravel tackled the innocent riddle, then laughed again when her eyes brightened with understanding as she made the juvenile connection to being a both demidrake and Dragon Emperor.

She did try to hold her composure, calling on her training to appear every bit the high-class lady she was, yet failed miserably. She too began to shake with mirth at the poor joke, nearly doubling over with laughter as her decorum faltered. It was obvious she was trying so hard to maintain what must have been a deeply ingrained behavior, and that she was embarrassed by it, but it only endeared her more.

As if to save her from further indignance, the doorbell rang and she managed to catch her breath, breathing apologies as she left to answer. Issei's own humor had died down quickly, laughing hard like that made his side ache slightly.

As he reached for his drink, he pondered on Ravel's own behavior in the last month. He still had trouble making sense of her mood swings, and the few times he had dared ask for help from his future mates were met with dead stares followed by cold shoulder as one or both of them turned away, complaining about 'stupid males'. He felt as if he was being made fun of each time, not that that wasn't the case usually when it came to his emotional perception in general.

As if to capitalize on his life being a colossal joke, Ravel screamed from the entryway. Issei immediately did an epically explosive spit-take, tea steaming as it was expelled amongst ghostly flames. Fortunately it did not go far or damage anything, not that he noticed as he vaulted over the table, ignoring the pain in his side as he hurried to the entrance. As he rounded the final corner, he stopped and snarled, eyes slitting into their reptilian form and canines lengthening.

"Ohayo, neighbor!" Freed Sellzen sing-songed as he held a blade to Ravel's neck. The young girl held none too gently as he held her close as a living shield. Even worse, Issei could practically taste the Holy energy rolling off the sword. An Excalibur Fragment then, but this felt much different than when he had witnessed the other three. This felt more potent but also wrong.

He wondered how Freed had gotten in, or how he had bypassed the intent-based wards that protected their home. He wasn't a master of Magic by any means, but the best he could think of was that somehow he had been concealed from the spells somehow, maybe through the blade he carried. That, and when Ravel answered the door he would have qualified as being invited in.

"Jehovah's Twitness a-calling!" The madman walked forward, half-carrying, half-dragging Ravel with him. "Here to talk about my boss and your executioner, Kokabiel! He got your message by the way, that you're looking for him. He says hi and wants to meet!" The crazed exorcist continued to use Ravel as a deterrent, and as the Excalibur's edge drew closer to Ravel's throat, Issei dispelled the minute amount of fire he had a managed to summon and suppressed the instinct to armor up. In his condition, still weakened by Ascalon lingering effects, there wasn't anything he could do that didn't involve Ravel being hurt, and that was unacceptable to him.

"If he wanted to meet, why isn't he here?" Issei growled softly. "Why send a lowly errand boy?"

If Freed took offense at the slight insult, he didn't show it but his smile grew even more twisted. "Cause the errand boy has a message for your bitch master of course! In fact..." He let go of Ravel, keeping her in place by using his blade's edge and dug around in his jacket for something. "Catch!"

A grey cylinder flew through the air; Issei caught it with his left hand and examined it. An artificial light sword.

"You're giving up one of the few things that can hurt me?"

"No no no, we got other toys to hurt you Devils with. Like my lovely Excalibur here!" Ravel shrieked as Freed pressed the flat against her skin, the Holy energy already hurting her. "So why don't you be a good shitty dragon and do as you're told. And don't even think about using your Longinus, or else my pretty sword-friend will give your pet bird a few love marks to keep forever!"

Issei fumed but relented, straightening from his aggressive posture. "I won't forget this."

Freed shrugged and waved his free hand dismissively. "That's fine; it won't matter. Now start cutting up the place."

Under the maniac's direction, Issei angrily slashed up much of the living quarters and carved a text into the wall next to the front door, making Kokabiel's message quite clear to whoever came in next. Once finished, Freed produced a sheet of paper with magic symbols Issei hadn't seen before. Again, complying with orders to prevent any harm to Ravel, Issei carved a magic circle into the floor, not understanding its purpose initially but eventually realizing it was a transport circle. And one not of demonic origin.

Once he had finished, Freed ordered him onto it as he dragged Ravel along as insurance. There was a blinding flash of light, and all Issei could hear before passing out was Ravel's screams mixed among his own.

* * *

Bang BANG **BANG**!

A perfectly innocent set of metal doors were hammered down by an impatient Nekomata, allowing her and her comrades to enter yet another warehouse with abnormal energy readings. This one looked exactly like every other place they'd been to so far, and it was wearing down on Koneko's deceptively endless patience.

Patience was running out among the extended group, something she knew simply from her own experience of being the usual stoic. While she herself usually had no problems maintaining her impassive mask for extended time, the search with no result was bothersome, irritating. She had hidden her ears and tail, just so that flicking one or more of her extra-human traits wouldn't give herself away.

Of course, with their upbringing Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki were all ladylike, calm, demure, as expected of high-class heiresses and their most trusted companions. While not pure-blooded Devils, Akeno and Tsubaki were the Queens of two respective heiresses of well-known Pillar families, something that granted them further responsibilities than the norm for Queens. In short, they spoke with their King's authority and were expected to act appropriately in the event of emergencies, temporary regents of the heiresses if it came to it.

So no, the calm demeanor of the older girls wasn't surprising, but Koneko knew that their patience was still being tested. Of course, Rias and Akeno would hardly let down their personas in the field in front of the exorcists, and certainly not in front of Sona and Tsubaki, and vice versa. Their pride simply wouldn't allow it.

Of course, Kiba being a gentleman most the time gave him plenty practice too. Though now, he was just like the rest of the Sitri Peerage. On edge, noticeably irritable if one knew him well enough.

"Another dead end. Can we go home now?"

Another source of their impatience, Genshirou Saji's annoyance and general laziness in the search. It would be one thing if he could keep his troubles to himself, sharing them aloud was far past the point of tiresome.

Apparently Sona agreed. "Saji, the search is over when we have something concrete. Anything short of that, and we will keep looking. As it is, your enthusiasm has been noted several times now."

"Seventy times seven," Griselda wearily agreed with the heiress. "Though he isn't wrong, this place appears to be another false lead."

As the search team dispersed into the warehouse, they did so in ones or twos, or threes in the case of Rias, Akeno, and Asia, since the gentle Bishop had yet to leave either of their sides. Rias in particular seemed unwilling to let her only non-combatant out of her reach, limiting her Bishop for her own safety.

A dull thud echoed as Tsubasa pushed over a filing cabinet, trying to find something. "Nothing here."

The others were also inspecting the place in practiced motions; if there was one thing the Grigori was known for it was deception, hiding things in plain sight. Even if Valper, Sellzen, and Kokabiel were rogues, it didn't mean they'd abandon such functioning procedures. No one wanted to let the search go awry because they couldn't find a hideout or vault.

As she felt along a back wall in one of the side rooms, Koneko sensed an odd pressure. Her ears and tail came out as she expanded her senses like Issei had taught her, and she slowed her breathing to near-meditative state. There was a slight odor that didn't seem to belong. And an air current. Curious.

Opening her eyes, she began to move the dusty furniture about, hoping to find the source of the disturbance until she walked on something that clanked rather than the usual click of concrete and shoe. Tapping her foot against the ground, she found a three-by-three section of floor that sounded different. Once sure she wouldn't fall if she was correct, Koneko lifted her foot and stamped down.

The 'concrete' gave way as it shattered, revealing a steep set of stairs that really should be defined as a ladder. Even with her natural night vision, she couldn't see the bottom.

"Koneko! Are you alright!" The other girls in the Gremory group arrived to see what the noise was, the exorcists and Sitri team behind them.

"Found this. Structurally unsafe. And creepy."

"Hmmm," Sona hummed to herself in thought. "This isn't on the floor plans. What are the odds? Saji, you first."

"Me?"

"Yes, You."

"Why not Tsubaki, she's got Mirror Alice, let her go down the rabbit-hole first!"

Instead of waiting for the argument to continue, Koneko gave Saji a light push and was rewarded as the shouting Pawn thudded down the extremely steep steps. Sona gave her an annoyed look though sighed when it was apparent that reprimanding the Nekoshou would do nothing except delay them.

Kiba, still the gentleman, was the next to go, spinning to climb down backwards like one would on a ladder. Most the girls were grateful, Kiba was much less likely to look up their skirts than Saji, and the Knight should be able to contain the Pawn long enough for the rest of them to make the descent.

Once everyone was gathered at the base of the ladder, Tsubasa shouldering a bruised Saji in a fireman's carry, they set off down the darkened corridor. It was rounded, perfectly formed and clearly not made by human hands.

The only Fallen or former Fallen among them, Akeno shivered when she thought of the amount of energy needed to tunnel this well using only light-spears. Or a continuous blast. Rias caught on to her best friend's concern and she too felt a chill run up her spine.

The passageway ended when they arrived into a chamber, well lit and full of lab equipment. Some of it looked like it hadn't been used in ages, others recently disturbed.

"Centrifuge, cold storage, furnace, and metallurgy equipment?" Sona wondered as she quickly took inventory of only a few of the more recently used items. "Which is Valper, a microbiologist or sword fanatic?"

"Both," Griselda bitterly replied. "Much of this I recognize as tools and equipment necessary for another Holy Sword Project. Valper was definitely here, continuing and consolidating his work."

Irina opened up one of the freezers then immediately gagged as she slammed it shut. Xenovia and Koneko walked over to look in and they both recoiled in disgust. Human hearts, each properly contained were sorted on shelves, each marked with a 'date acquired' and 'Light level'.

"Well we know now why wielders have been hunted down en masse recently," Xenovia commented, still a little green. "And just who was responsible."

"Yet another reason to imprison him once more."

"Imprison? Imprison!" Kiba asked incredulously. "He cuts apart your friends, your comrades, and all you think to punish him is to lock him away?"

"What would you have us do? By acting as he is, we would be no better." Griselda's calm and collected tone did little to settle anyone there; every Devil sans Asia found it rather heartless, somehow appropriate given the organs found.

"Perhaps that is what separates us then. Not our species or our beliefs, but our bonds with whom we call friends and what value we bestow upon them." Kiba near-snarled before stalking off to look for more evidence.

His words had some effect; Griselda and Irina both had the grace to look a little regretful, and Xenovia had tilted her head in thought and wouldn't respond until her partner tapped her shoulder. They wordlessly moved on, containing to catalogue the present materials.

It was Asia who stumbled on the next item of importance. In her curiosity, she had looked through the drawers of the main desk once Akeno had declared it safe and free of traps, magical or not. Rifling through stray papers, the Bishop found a stack of older parchment, tied together now but obviously torn from its original binding.

Asia undid the knot holding the stack together and spread the papers out to read them. She was fascinated; not even in her lessons with Rias and Akeno did she ever see runes or theories on this level. She couldn't fully understand their purpose, the author hadn't made translations in any of the few written languages she knew. The most she could understand was isolation? Perhaps an enchantment meant to keep something safe?

"What are you looking at, Asia?" Rias looked over her shoulder to study the pages. "High level enchantments?"

"I don't know what they are, but they're amazing!" Asia praised, not quite fan-girling over the depicted runic designs but close to it. "Whoever wrote these was a genius."

"No, not a genius. A monster." All eyes turned to Griselda, who was glaring at the manuscripts with surprising hatred, more so than any had seen before. "Those are pages torn from another book, one which served as manifesto and template for untold suffering. Those designs," she spat, "are meant not to isolate, but to contain, imprison. Those are among the runes that Hades first inscribed on the walls of Tartarus, these runes specifically are meant to contain and weaken the greatest of fantastic beasts and creatures. Chimaera, Natural Spirits, Elementals, Giants, Youkai, Phoenixes..." Griselda's eyes widened as she gasped.

"Dragons."

Rias and Akeno didn't hesitate, surging and blending their magic to rip through the protections in the hideout to tunnel through space directly to their home. An angry red light lit up the chamber as both girls fled through their joint circle, Asia, Koneko and Kiba close behind. The others weren't far behind, only to crash into the frozen Gremory team as they emerged in the apartment's foyer.

The place had been wrecked, as if someone had taken a hacksaw and blowtorch to the walls, floors, furniture, pretty much everything. Very little had been spared in a seemingly spontaneous series of random violence against inanimate objects.

"ISSEI! ISSEI, WHERE ARE YOU!" Rias and Akeno were screaming as they ran through the rooms, their cries echoing as the pleas went unanswered. "RAVEL? ANYONE!?"

Koneko too had ran off, not bothering with trivial things like doors and instead knocked down several already damaged walls in a successful effort to barrel straight to her classmate's room, only to find it empty.

Asia could only stand in the foyer, stunned and unresponsive while Kiba hovered over her protectively. As the exorcists and Sitri team dusted themselves off from the trip, they saw the words carved into the archway.

"Hav ur... shite... drakon," Saji stumbled over the words, written in English characters to begin with, then butchered with modern slang or outright misspelled. "Saturday nite... Skuul...btw I has ur pet birdie... C ya."

For a moment the severity of the message was diluted by the horrendous method of which to transmit it. Once the shock had worn off, the meaning chilled everyone there, making all understand the terror the Gremory's were feeling now.

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening..." Akeno had abandoned her senior student persona entirely now, crouched and curled into a ball and rocking back and forth. "This can't be happening..."

"How dare they!" On the other end of the emotional spectrum from her Queen, Rias was beyond angry. "Coming here, into MY home and taking my most precious servant! How dare they!"

If her outright favoritism of Issei bothered anyone, no one showed it, united in their solidarity for the issue. Sona kept her disapproval hidden though, she wasn't one to play favorites especially among her own Peerage, but she knew that Issei was highly valued by everyone in her rival's peerage. For a moment, she actually entertained the thought that the demidrake was romantically stringing all the girls along but she dismissed it. It wouldn't explain Kiba's current state of depression, nor did it seem to be in Issei's nature to be inherently malicious.

"Rias, try to remain calm. Whoever took them said they'll be at the school Saturday night, that gives us tomorrow and most of the next day to prepare for what comes our way."

"Two days!" Rias screamed, "And that's assuming they are unharmed and that they'll even keep their word!"

Sona didn't bother with her friend's hysterics, stepping forward and promptly slapping her, not hard enough to leave a mark but to get her attention. "As of right now, that's all we really can do. Finding one of their holdouts was luck, plain and simple. We haven't been in control of this situation ever since the exorcists first appeared, no offense to present company," she nodded to Griselda who returned her gesture. "We've been playing catch-up with the rogues from the beginning, they have all the advantages right now so we must assume that their statement is genuine for now and prepare for an imminent confrontation instead of searching for one."

Rias held her cheek in shock for a minute but lowered both her hand and her face in shame. "You're right. Damn it all, you're right."

Sona put a hand on her shoulder, "I'll make some calls, see if we can't get our siblings to help out. Oh, don't give me that look," she scoffed at the look Rias gave her at the mere mention of crying out to the Maou for help. "We're up against a cadre who somehow managed to evade us for days, while simultaneously taking two of our own from your stronghold without any of our intent based wards or passive defenses being triggered. What does that tell you?"

Rias sighed as she collapsed into a chair. "It tells me to swallow my pride for the sake of my loved ones." She hid her face in her hands, and Sona felt for her.

They had tried so hard to be independent from their families, specifically their overprotective siblings. Reaching out for help would only expose how helpless they were in this situation, though to be fair, Kokabiel was not a Stray Devil that they could easily put down, he was a former-Grigori cadre mentioned in the Bible. Without Issei, they needed the backup, especially if this was turning into a rescue mission as well.

As Sona departed with her peerage, and the exorcists retired to their rooms, Rias and Akeno left the door to the sacred bedroom open. Sure enough, Koneko and Asia wandered in after a short while. They wordlessly joined the girls on the bed as they all huddled together for warmth and comfort.

Even so, their hearts and minds were elsewhere and none rested well because of it.

* * *

When Issei came to, he was immediately aware of several things. One, the echoes of the room told him that he was contained in a 6 by 6 foot cell. Two, the weight and pressure on his arms and legs suggested he had been chained; sure enough when he opened his eyes he saw that heavy black manacles had been clamped to his extremities and embedded into the wall. He tugged at them, metal biting into his wrists and ankles which only confirmed the third observation, that the chamber had been warded with Tartarus-level enchantments.

Back to square one, base human strength. Though being human had its own perks.

 _'Albion?'_ He called, hoping that the Vanishing Dragon had stored enough strength over time so that he could power a teleport out of their current situation. Sadly, there was no answer. As he thought about trying again, he found that his thought process was hazy, rather as if someone had thrown a heavy blanket over him in a warm bed, damping his thoughts.

 _'A drug then. That's new.'_ Issei continued pulling at his restraints and only ceased when the continued effort proved to be for naught. The manacles began to dig into his skin, ligature marks forming. Currently clad only in his usual pants and boots, he settled back to get comfortable against the cold stone wall, hissing slightly as he rubbed bare skin against an unfriendly rune.

Perhaps immediately, perhaps hours later, Issei heard a door clang open, followed by two sets of footsteps, once deliberate, one faltering as if forced to keep up. Within moments, the owners appeared. First to appear was Ravel.

The girl looked none the worse for wear, though she looked as tired as he currently felt. She was still wearing the same Gothic Lolita dress she had the last time he had seen her, so he doubted she had been molested, though even that was an uncertainty right now. She looked as if she could a rely stand, held upright only by the whim of the being escorting her. When they arrived at the gate of his cell, the man behind her fished a key from a billowing sleeve and quickly opened the door, pushed her in, and promptly shut and locked it, sealing the two teenage Devils together.

"Ravel! Ravel, are you alright!" Issei strained against the chains, trying to reach her from where she lay on the floor. Already he was exerting himself, trying to overcome the enchantments of the cell and drugs in his system, only to be rewarded with splitting headaches and fatigue as his Light Wings and Holy aura failed to respond.

"I... I... I'm alright, I think," Ravel sleepily lifted her head, "I'm so tired..." With that, she lowered her head so she rested on her arms; he heard her breathing slow and hoped that it was just exhaustion rather than a drug they had given her.

"Magical exhaustion from using a Angel's circle rather than a Devil's. I suspect you're accustomed to it since you're still awake. Maybe it's for the best she'll sleep for now, I'd rather our business be done privately." The figure outside the cage spoke now, earning the demidrake's attention.

The being was a tall one, easily exceeding Issei's own height. In fact, this one probably exceeded 2 meters altogether. Dark black hair, not like Akeno's which was pure midnight but more dusk-like if he was being poetic or generous enough to properly describe it. Pale skin, not like a ghoul or vampire, but a color that seemed on the border between sickly and the peak of health.

Pointed, elvish ears, though in a world of supernatural beings the presence of such extra-human traits were a drop in the ocean; Issei had met, brawled, and beaten several in Tartarus before. A rather princely face if the man was capable of smiling, though now his jaw and lips were set in a stern expression.

The eyes were easily the most unsettling: red pupils set upon black sclera. While Rias had introduced and explained to him of the current trend of cosplaying with artificial lenses, the eyes were a giveaway that the man wasn't normal above all else. They held a sense of sadness, resignation, purpose, and commitment. Considering that these eyes looked as if they had seen countless ages come and go, his eyes unnerved Issei the most.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting, personally that is. While I know of you, White Dragon Emperor you also know of me. I am Kokabiel, former leader of the Grigori."

The name was enough for Issei as he rushed as far forward as he could go, desperately trying to get his hands around the Fallen's neck. For several minutes, all the demidrake could think about was mauling the other man completely. During that time, the cellar was filled with nothing but inarticulate screaming as Issei roared at the top of his lungs to strike the being who was ultimately responsible for one of his greatest misfortunes.

All the while, Kokabiel simply stared at the thrashing boy, as if he were at a zoo watching a particularly feral beast try to break free from its imprisonment and attack its dispassionate keeper.

When Issei could no longer roar as he ran out of breath, Kokabiel raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps your friends didn't hear that, maybe you should try again."

Issei looked down at Ravel, who had by some miracle had mercifully slept through his outburst. Grateful that she wasn't conscious to hear him, he growled again at the cadre. "Fuck off."

Kokabiel shrugged. "Not particularly interested in doing so. Like it or not, my plan needs you so here I stay."

"Well screw your plan. And while we're on the subject of needing me, why do it? Why lock me away for a decade!"

Kokabiel sighed and pulled up a high-backed chair from the opposite side of the hall. "That in itself is a long story, and had I the time, I would gladly tell you. In short, I needed you malleable, grateful, so that when I released you as a child after a year or so, you would gladly follow my every order. I hadn't counted on you being Albion's current host or that you'd hold out for a decade, if you wish to blame anyone for the extended duration of your stay in the darkness then look only to yourself."

"And my execution? If you needed me so badly, why have me put down like a dog!?"

"A moment of weakness," the Fallen Angel admitted, adjusting his robes as he sat down. "Imagine, worrying for ten years that your plan may not unfold as expected, only to have its cornerstone mysteriously vanish. I was quite beside myself with fury. So much relied on you, my boy, but understand that while you are valuable, you are certainly not so important that I could let you run freely. I needed you dealt with, or else the other Tartarus patrons would start asking the wrong questions, you and Houdini are the only ones to escape after all. If any other deity had dug a little further into your incarceration, then that would have set me back even further as I suffered the inquiry. No, killing you was the best option among terrible solutions at the time.

"Fortunately, I was able to make contact with several hunter-type beings of divine influence capable of and willing to hunt you down. Artemis was simply one of many tools I had to bribe or convince. Then, imagine my surprise when out of nowhere, Freed informs me that you survived the goddess. Suddenly, my plans were back on track, albeit in need of heavy adjustment."

"Adjustment?" Issei uttered, in shock and anger. "I die, and all you care about is the minor inconvenience! The Hell is wrong with you!?"

"Many things, I'm afraid," the man smiled bitterly. "Tell me, do you believe in fate or destiny being preordained? Or do you think that you have the freedom to choose your own path?"

"Considering that you've fucked over more than half my life, I'm highly convinced of you twisting the former for your own ends."

"An unfortunate yet necessary series of events for you." Kokabiel stood as he began to pace the length of the cell the Devils were in. "See, while I would gladly say that I've always been in control of my own life, that would be a lie. In this case, you have the advantage, you have the luxury of being born, without clear purpose. The first generations of Angels: Michael, Azazel, Gabriel, Baraqiel, myself and many more. We, we weren't born. We were built. Designed to worship and spread praises of our Master and Creator from our first moments and little else."

"Those that remain in Heaven are still convinced of that singular purpose for which they were 'born' to do. But even before I fell, I was unsure of what we praised was just."

At Issei's look of incredulity, Kokabiel laughed bitterly. "Oh, that surprises you? I thought it would. Most Fallen fell because they were jealous of humanity, of how they had free will and the right to choose their own path. I suppose that's to be expected; humanity above all other races embodies potential. That is why God granted them the Sacred Gears, to help nurture that potential into something greater; nurture, not control. Or so I first thought.

Throughout history, I have found that God has been both the source of many blessings and the origin of so many wrongs with the world. Just look at everything done in his name, the Crusades, the recent Holy Sword Project. But if you look closer, it is much more insidious. Look at Adam and Eve. Both decent people, firm believers to be sure, but God gave them free will and immediately punished them for their choice to listen to the first Lucifer. Time and time again, God gives a seemingly obvious choice, believe in him and be saved or suffer and die in immeasurable agony. To give them a choice only to punish them for not falling in line, that isn't benevolence of any sort."

Kokabiel stopped pacing only to stare hard at a blank piece of wall. "I still remember when I first had my doubts. Back then, I still did everything our Father told me to. So when he put a sword into my hands, and told me to cut down the firstborn of the Egyptians for the inaction of a Pharaoh who chose to believe in other existing deities, even though they were innocent, I smiled. And yet not a day has passed by since that it does not haunt me."

"You. You were the Tenth Plague," Issei guessed.

The Fallen shook his head. "I would hardly call it a plague. Premeditated genocide on God's part is a better description as he waged a shadow war against the Egyptian deities. And I, I was his treasured instrument, his favorite Angel of Death, to be deployed only whenever his might was questioned or overlooked by the foolish or the ignorant. And how I hated it. Still do." The cadre stared at his hands, as if imagining the oceans of blood that stained them. "Nothing I can do now will atone for the wrongs I committed, both at His bidding or in the fight against Him. But perhaps, for this last act, I can put an end to it all, even if it means committing a few sins more. And if I do so, I do it believing that it is my decision, my choice, ending on my terms."

"You want to end the Great War," Issei paled. "Take all Three Factions out by continuing the conflict that never really ended. Any supernatural race or thing that has to do with God, no matter how small the connection, you'll destroy."

"There are a number of ways I can do it," Kokabiel nodded. "Murdering the siblings of two of the Maou would set the Underworld in a frenzy, they would not care that I acted on my own or not. They would come for me and then for the Grigori for failing to stop me. At the same time, I have butchered the Church's warriors. While the Grigori is the least numerous, Heaven is now considerably weaker. They will place their hopes in an attack knowing they cannot defend against the accumulated numbers of the Devils, not with the Evil Pieces in play. With so much at stake, some may panic and sue self-destructive orders, already the Church is full of fools that ordered the would-be dragon-slayer to strike you down. Their leadership is already crumbling, mistakes will be made and the Church will burn, further undermining Heaven and opening them to slaughter. It may not happen exactly as I planned, but given time, all sides will become involved, all it takes will be the lives of young Sitri and young Gremory."

At the mention of Rias, Issei resumed thrashing in place, desperate to escape and kill the Fallen preemptively. It was not to be.

"Calm down, young dragon. You'll be there to watch, I've already set the stage into motion. Your loyalty to your master is commendable, but I'm afraid sparing her is out of the question."

"It won't work, the cease-fire's worked so far, the Three Factions will figure a way around it all! And you'd be killing off your own kind as well!"

"A necessary sacrifice, but it'll work. With the aggressive presence of the Church, Devils, and Fallen in this town, conflict will be inevitable. But once again, I must gamble with your life. Holy Power is quite rare these days, but it's relative scarcity makes it more potent than ever. And that is why you'll fight for me on the front lines. Your waking hours will serve me, and your demise will only serve to bring the dragons wrath against your slayers."

Issei froze in horror, then redoubled his efforts, not to escape but to contact Albion and have him call off the dragons' current mobilization. Kokabiel shook his head, "After the Great Fire of London, Azazel spent years to develop a drug that safely suppresses Sacred Gears. Even with your unique physiology, I expect your dose will last a good while, long enough for me to finish my work without Albion's knowledge or interference. And that is how you will help me, though just to be sure..."

From within his robes, Kokabiel withdrew a dark blade that appeared to be made off glinting obsidian-like ore. Flashing like a stained-glass window, it reflected the light just so that it appeared waves of light traveled to the flat, while opposing lines of dark traversed edge.

"You have heard of the seven Excalibur fragments, haven't you? Destruction, Mimic, Blessing, Transparency, Rapidly, the stolen Ruler, and finally Illusion here." Kokabiel twirled the blade, its size making it appear to be nothing more than an over-long knife. When he stopped spinning it, its serrated edge was pointed at the still motionless Ravel. "Illusion was the name first given to it, in accordance with names the Church felt honored the just and noble ways of Heaven. However, Illusion's effectiveness is tied to the imagination of its wielder. In capable hands, it is more commonly known as Excalibur Nightmare."

"Kokabiel, if you hurt her I swear..."

"I'd prefer if you didn't swear. After all, it is quite unnecessary. Remember, I act because I choose to. And using Nightmare is my decision, just like whether or not I use it on the girl is yours."

"You're insane," Issei whispered. "Certifiably insane."

The Fallen Angel once more looked at him as if he was nothing but a snake doing tricks in a reptile exhibit then laughed, tossing his head back with mirth. "Perhaps I am. What of it? Does it lessen my conviction in any way? Damage my resolve? If not, then I'd appreciate it if you could make your decision soon, we are on a bit of a schedule."

"If you knew me at all then you know there isn't a choice."

"There is always a choice, whether we believe it there or not," Kokabiel shrugged. "The fact that one voice utterly repulsed you to choose otherwise does not in any way take away the fact that it is still a choice made."

Issei scowled, "Do your worst," and braced himself.

Kokabiel pointed the blade from Ravel to him wordlessly. After all, there wasn't anything left to say.

* * *

The next day was miserable for the girls in the Gremory Peerage. It was quite evident, how the normally cheerful group was now mostly silent at the breakfast table. The irrepressibly cheerful Asia had circles beneath her eyes, both were still red from how she had cried herself to sleep. Koneko had her ears and tail out, though both were drooped pitifully. She had rummaged through Issei's clothes and had appropriated a shirt for her use as nightwear. It was rather large on her, more of a dress than anything else, she had brightened for a moment when she first found it, but it had passed. Though she was covered in his scent in a way, it hadn't helped at all with the loneliness.

Rias and Akeno were affected even more so. Both had dark circles beneath their eyes, their usually immaculate appearances were in slight disarray, and they both had an aura of depression surrounding them. Not Aura like a dragon's aura, but considering that the negative energy was contagious it wouldn't surprise anyone if it was equally effective.

Beyond the habitually ingrained 'please' and 'thank you' at the breakfast table, the solemn mood among the four seemed untreatable, and the exorcists didn't know what to do to comfort them. That is until Kiba arrived through a circle, laptop in hand.

"I looked all night," the Knight informed them, dark bags under his own eyes as he sat down. "Didn't find anything, but I then had this idea." He booted up the computer and then displayed a map of Kuoh. "Issei and Ravel were taken while we were gone, yes. In that time, either a fight ensued here or someone did all the damage for amusement. Either way, Issei's phone isn't here."

"So we can track it and find them?" Rias and Akeno were hanging off his shoulders now, staring at the screen as if to order it to reveal their mate and charge.

"Not exactly. The rogues would have shielded whatever hideout they have with magic. So not we exactly, I called and asked Gasper to help out, he's searching as we speak."

"So we wait here then."

"No, that's the other thing." Kiba shook his head. "Sona wants everyone available at the school. She's cleared it out by cancelling classes and sending students and teachers home, but we are needed to set up anything that could give us the advantage, given that the rogues show up in our own backyard." He closed the laptop, and transported it away. "I don't like giving up the search either, but we need to trust in Gasper to find them. Otherwise, Kokabiel shows up when we're unprepared..."

"...starting another Great War," Griselda finished, setting her plate aside. "Very well, we'll be off."

Xenovia and Irina looked down at their half-eaten plates with remorse but dutifully left the table and returned dressed and armed, Xenovia's broadsword on her back while Irina had both Ascalon and Mimic clipped to her belt.

The female Devils present got dressed as well, though it was a half-hearted effort. When the girls were assembled in their uniform, they were nearly prepared to leave when suddenly Rias and Akeno fell to their knees, gasping for breath as they felt above their hearts.

"Issei!" Akeno choked out, "He's in pain!"

"He needs us!" Rias tried to get to her feet, only to fall once more into Kiba's arms.

Koneko concentrated hard for a moment before running off to Ravel's room. The damage there wasn't that bad, it only took her a moment to find what she knew Ravel kept on her nightstand. Within moments, she returned, fist clenched around something that she showed to the group.

The lone shed scale Issei had given Ravel at the party in the Underworld a month before.

"He needs you. Help him." Koneko offered it to the older girls, who both shared it in their conjoined hands between them.

While it should have been a profound moment to behold, it was really just the two of them holding hands between them in the foyer of the suite. If anyone was expecting a magic circle to appear or for the girls to glow with energy, they were disappointed. Right now, it was a meeting of the minds that was needed, not strength or power. Using the piece they had as a focus, both girls tried to send as much reassurance as possible across space through their bond, to comfort their missing mate as best they could with their limited control over their shared connection.

After a few minutes, both girls opened their eyes and collapsed. "Did it work?" Asia's lip quivered as she asked.

"I...I think so," Akeno whispered. "All I know is that we reached him, but I can't feel him anymore."

"He's terrified, for himself and for us," Rias stood hesitantly, though squared herself to leave when she had risen. "We need to get the school defenses prepared, otherwise we'll never have a chance at saving him."

Akeno nodded and rose with Koneko's help. The exorcists joined them on a created circle as the group left the still ruined apartment for the soon-to-be wrecked school ground.

Throughout the day, through the hard work to prepare any and all defenses they could, Rias and Akeno were still filled with worry. Everyone was on edge, but neither girl had seen fit to disclose their concerns.

They had felt Issei's fear, and it had made them both feel physically ill. Neither wanted to think about it, though the question still remained.

Just what had terrified their usually courageous bond-mate so?

* * *

Kokabiel frowned as once more, the black shadow that covered Issei's eyes dispersed. The demidrake fell forward, suspended by his chains in a macabre form of a harness. The boy vomited again, adding to the puddle from previous occurrences. Kokabiel didn't even flinch at the smell, his own discipline holding strong in anticipation of his goal being reached.

In the cell next to them, Ravel banged desperately on the bars, her hands bruised and bleeding. She had been trying to wake the demidrake from whatever stupor he was in as Kokabiel worked, ceaselessly trying to make noise even after her ragged cries had rendered her voice silent for the time being. The enchantments on the walls inhibited her power, she wasn't healing from the abuse she was putting herself through to help her only ally in this temporary lair. And the girl seemed desperate to help and atone; while he hadn't ordered it, Kokabiel was both surprised and intrigued to see Freed taking the initiative, taking the Phenex girl hostage was perhaps the only reason the demidrake was here now. Poor Ravel must have realized that now, that the boy's suffering was in part to spare her the same pain.

Once he had begun, Kokabiel had moved the Phenex girl to the next door. Not out of pity or mercy, he simply needed clear space without distraction, something that an unchained Ravel would most certainly provide.

Not that it had helped much; the White Dragon Emperor was proving to be incredibly resilient.

When one called the fragment in his hands 'Nightmare', they meant it in every sense of the word. Lucid dreaming is a rare thing, the mind typically incapable of distinguishing reality from the visions and experiences one has when asleep or daydreaming. As such, those under the blade's thrall may never even know it, no matter how terrible the Nightmare was.

The sword worked on a simple principle, disruption and manipulation of the senses and thereby altering the victim's perception. Sight, smell, sound, taste, and touch, a skilled wielder of Nightmare could fabricate illusions that perfectly and seamlessly integrated the senses together to create an Illusion of unnaturally high caliber. It was magic of course, and while dragons were typically immune to such things, the sword's latent qualities merely translated the user's intended illusion into stimuli that the victim processed on their own. It wasn't magic effecting the victim directly, merely creating a closed-off section of space that only the intended victim or victims could interpret

In short, whatever one could consider reality or real, Kokabiel was currently replacing it with something of his own creation. And having millennia to observe its use, he had become quite adept at the practice.

He was not particularly kind either. Layering his craftsmanship, he had several times now exposed the boy to various versions of reality all designed to do what Tartarus had not: break him. The fights in the pit, torture at the hands of the Church's dragon-slaying order, Kokabiel made sure that each reality that Issei suffered was one that he endured intense physical pain. Some were crafted from the experiences he knew the demidrake had suffered in Tartarus, the endless fighting sadistically unending and altered to seem as if the dragon had repeatedly lost and hurt for it. Some were monstrosities born from Kokabiel's own memories, having millennia to draw upon. Hence, the boy's nausea; the sickness being the body's way of coping with horrors the mind made manifest.

For his part, Kokabiel felt a twinge of pity but for a moment. He was all too familiar with how time could seemingly dilate, making seconds into hours, and so on that could make a battle or interrogation last so much longer. What was worse for the drake was that he was intentionally altering the illusions to interfere with the rate at which his new weapon could process the information received, further distorting the boy's perception of time. One second for him could have been a lifetime of horrible trauma for the subject.

Kokabiel may have been on a schedule, having promised to meet whatever the Devils and Church could muster in a short time. But in regards to fine-tuning his latest recruit, he may as well have all the time in the world.

Even so, it was still proving a difficult task. As much as he hated to admit it, Kokabiel was impressed with how long the drake had managed to hold out. He squashed that feeling though; not allowing it to last a moment more than that of his earlier pity.

The demidrake would break soon enough.

* * *

Issei spat, retching one last time as he expelled what was left of his stomach contents. It wasn't much, just the breakfast that morning since Rias and Akeno had sustained his body with energy via skin contact. As it was now, he was dry heaving, his body trying to upchuck what wasn't there.

Or, at least he thought it was just that morning. And he couldn't quite be sure that he was back in his cell either, the real cell that is. Kokabiel's sick mind had accounted for that, several times now he had 'woken' up only to find that the horrors continued and ended even beyond that.

From an objective standpoint, he knew that much of what he saw was Nightmare's effect on him, which was empirical fact. Problem was, after who knows how long, he wasn't quite sure what was real and what wasn't. He didn't know how long it had been since Kokabiel started, had only an hour passed or a century, the illusions seemingly lasted long enough for several human lifetimes only to end with Kokabiel glaring from the same spot.

The only source of comfort he had was the fledgling bond. He had held onto it like a lifeline, the only constant among the pain and suffering he was enduring. No matter how much he bled, or how often his bones ground to powder, he could feel the bond and knew that Rias and Akeno, while worried and besides themselves in panic, were alive and well and cared for him. He would wake then, to find his body well and whole, though reacting unconsciously from the sensations the illusion provided.

The feeling gave him a much-needed boost in bravado. He needed it. Once, the visions had shown every devil in the school dead or dying. The student council dead and gone. Kiba ironically impaled with multiple demonic swords. Asia writhing in pain as her body was racked with an illness Twilight Healing couldn't cure. Ravel placed in a cage, naked and covered with injuries as she was forced to cry over and over for her special tears, even as her best friend, Koneko, was summarily butchered and rendered into skin and bones as if she was some hunter's trophy to be displayed. Rias and Akeno, screaming as their respective elements tore them apart from the inside out. His heart had lurched at that, and he silently screamed across the mental connection that it couldn't be true. His faith was rewarded, as he felt Akeno and Rias send more love and comfort than he could ever wish for, helping him once again to dissolve and break free of yet another entrapment.

As he finished spitting and cleansing his mouth of the foul taste, he glared up at the still impassive Fallen Angel. "Are you... done... yet?"

"I'll admit, the tenacity of your species is indeed remarkable, though in the end it won't save you." Kokabiel flipped the sword in his hand twice, obviously preparing another reality for Issei to enjoy. "Every man has his weakness. I'll find yours."

"Heh, heh, before you try, can I ask something?"

"You just did."

Issei ignored the blunt response and took that he was still lucid as an indication to continue. "You mentioned choice and fate and control of destiny. Why then? Why wage a war on the other factions when your problem is with God?"

Kokabiel raised a brow, "Do I need any other reason than to put an end to the conflict once and for all?"

"If you really wanted that, then you'd be advocating peace, like the current Maou, Heaven, and your former boss Azazel." Issei coughed as a phantom pain wracked his chest. "You talked about control and choice, that's more individualism, not egotism. Nothing in your words makes me think for a moment that you're a simple warmonger like I thought. You'd be praising the Fallen and insulting the other factions in that case, you wouldn't have gone rogue if you thought the Fallen were the dominant species. I can't make sense of it, what does fighting the other factions gain you when you know with whom your problem really lies."

"You're smarter than you let on."

"It comes and goes," Issei snarked back. "Call it a gift, but you didn't answer my question. Why involve the other factions in a war that you only want to destroy God?"

The older man stared at him and sighed. "There are many things in life that one would wish differently. Alas, this world isn't perfect. You're right, my target truly is God and while war would certainly get him involved, it isn't that simple. If it were, then your Longinus would be the perfect weapon to end Him. Unfortunately, in His permanent absence, war is the next best thing I can hope for to destroy all he may have truly held dear."

For several moments, Issei's mind was blank as he processed the truth given to him. "God is dead? As in God, capital 'G'?"

"The one and the same," Kokabiel nodded. "And since the world hasn't ended from his absence it can be argued that his demise has been for the betterment of the world he helped create."

Issei pondered that before shrugging, "You're not overly upset with your creator's death?"

"He died long ago in the Great War between the Biblical Factions. I have grown accustomed to his absence. My only regret is that I didn't take personal action directly against him when I had the chance. Otherwise what I'm doing now wouldn't be necessary."

"You've got a sick mind."

"And you think much like a heretic ought."

"Dragon, remember?" Issei grinned weakly, "I don't exactly subscribe to the constant worship song and dance routine. So if telling me God is dead is a method to break me then by all means tell me more."

Kokabiel frowned but started when a loud *BEEP* echoed through the chamber. The Fallen threw out a hand, forming a bright yellow circle on the ceiling that vanished as fast as it had appeared. The room re-shielded, the beeping stopped.

The man quickly stepped to the other side of the passageway, directly across from Issei's cell. The cadre sorted through several items there, only to pause as he picked something up.

"Perhaps God's death will not break you. But perhaps this will."

Kokabiel stepped back to the cage and held the item up to the bars as he said two words.

"Your bonding."

In the Fallen's hand was Issei's phone, and on it, the picture of Rias and Akeno gleefully enjoying their tennis match in the contest for familiar rights, a picture that seemed as if it had been taken so long ago.

Issei tried to keep his expression black and unresponsive, but he knew it was too late, Kokabiel had seen it, even if it was just for a moment, but the signs of weakness and fear had been there.

"Now, which one are you bonding with, I wonder?" Kokabiel asked him, kneeling down to eye level, though he remained outside the cell. "Which one have you chosen to take as life-mate?"

"FUCK YOU!" Issei roared, his fear and desperation giving him a momentary burst of strength as white flame leapt forth from his maw. The deluge burst across the cell, through the metal bars and into the Fallen in a withering display for the few seconds Issei was able to overpower the room's enchantments.

Once the flames dispersed, Issei was annoyed and angered that Kokabiel had simply shielded himself with his ten black wings, though he was pleased to see that the man looked pained form the damage his smoking feathers had sustained in the brief attack.

"If you will not tell me, then I shall assume you care for them equally." Kokabiel pointed Nightmare's serrated edge to him once more. "Either way, now that I know what to address, this is the last time you'll enjoy sanity. Any last words, final requests?"

When Issei roared deafeningly in defiance, Kokabiel shrugged and Nightmare glimmered. "Very well then. Goodbye, White Dragon Emperor."

* * *

Birdsong. That was the first thing Issei noticed when he began to wake. Someone must have left the door ajar, their home in the country well a-ways away from any urban development. He breathed in, savoring fresh air, and wriggled a bit in his futon as he strove to find a more comfortable spot.

Sadly, sleep would continue to evade him. A small set of hands pressed down on his arm and applied a miniscule amount of pressure. Hardly enough for him to notice, but the person's scent had drifted in when Issei had first taken breath. Add in that only one person in the manor was this small and he knew exactly who it was that was trying to rouse him.

Under normal circumstances, one would never, ever consider waking a sleeping dragon. One of the firmly established fundamentals to never do so. However, like all rules, there was some leeway, small exceptions. A bond-mate could do so without fear. So could their children.

The eye that wasn't pressed into a pillow winked open as Issei stared into the face of his son, Kurenai. Truly, it never ceased to amaze him, seeing his own face with jet-black hair and vibrant purple eyes stare into his own.

The son he had with Akeno, Kurenai was now approaching one year old. The boy was his near double, with Akeno's exotic features interweaved with his own. The child had long since begun crawling and babbling, so it was of no surprise that he had made his way into his parent's room with the door left open like that.

"Huckry!" Little Kurenai tried to shake him.

"What do you want, little monster?" Issei growled in good nature. "You father needs sleep too you know."

"Huckry!" The noise was accompanied by a faint gurgling sound that was echoed by Issei's own stomach as well, prompting the man to sit up.

"Well if we're both starving we might as well do something about it." Gently moving his son aside, Issei stood and stepped to the section of the room's closet denoted as his own. Donning _hakama_ pants but forgoing a shirt for now, Issei stepped back to pick up his son by the scruff of his onesie. "Up?"

"Uk!" Kurenai nodded with enthusiasm and Issei then did something no sane mortal parent would.

He stepped outside the room into the open air of the courtyard and threw his child straight up into the air.

Of course, unlike pure-humans, he had wings, wings that stretched to send him launching after his giggling son. Catching him with one arm, Issei began their morning routine, a five-minute flight that soared above the traditional Japanese manor home they resided in.

Though fun and entertaining, the elder of the father-son duo knew better than to take much longer. So Issei descended, diving and twisting so that he took the impact as the pair dove into a lake beside the estate, dousing the two thoroughly. Only a mere moment later, Issei erupted yards away from entry, sending waves, mist, and child flying. Folding his wings into a sort of hammock, Issei caught his son again and let him slide down the membrane to the floor of the pier he stood on. A quick application of heat and both males were fully dry.

Issei also spread his wing-fingers to stab into the ground around Kurenai in a makeshift cage, it wouldn't do for him to crawl off unchecked and into the lake... again.

Pulling on a shirt and tying it, Issei picked his hungry offspring up and quickly strode back to the home, where the smell of food was wafting. Shifting Kurenai to his left arm, Issei slid the door open to reveal the other two occupants of their home.

Clad in her usual _miko_ garb, Akeno was currently stirring something on the stove. "Ara," she smiled, lifting a hand to her cheek. "I was wondering when you two would arrive."

Kurenai shifted in his arms as he reached for his mother, leaping out of Issei's grip to fall headfirst to the floor. Fortunately after years of living with Issei, Akeno was well versed with what she and others commonly-referred to as 'draconic shenanigans' and caught her falling son in time. "Issei, mind the stove would you? The _miso_ is almost done." She stood on tiptoes and kissed her mate softly on the cheek, before leaving the kitchen to sit at the table. Issei dutifully kissed her forehead before she left and lifted the soup off the heat, and retrieved three bowls for the adults.

Akeno sat down at the low table, the hand not holding her son deftly undoing her _haori_ to feed Kurenai. Across from her, Rias smiled lovingly at Kurenai and cooed to him when he reached for her as well.

Although they were all Devils, it had taken much longer for Rias to become pregnant on account of her pure-blood status. Not for lack of trying, both Rias and Akeno had pushed Issei's libido to the limit after they had each bonded and eventually married. Even with Issei forcing himself to provide more than enough energy for a dragon's life to start, the limiting factor was that Rias had greater difficulty as compared to the natural fertility of Akeno's Fallen heritage.

None of that mattered now, for shortly after Kurenai had been born, Rias had announced her own pregnancy as well. Now eight months along, Rias had been forcefully confined and limited by her Queen and Pawn, both returning the same favor that she had shown when Akeno had been carrying her child. Rias had been incredibly put out by this, but had acquiesced to the resident Nadeshiko and 'Beast-of-Burden' and had limited her physical action so as to not put any undue stress on her unborn child.

Of course, she had the sole male adult resident wrapped around her finger, as well as the two red-headed males that visited frequently. With Issei, Sirzechs, and Lord Gremory rushing to take care of their precious Rias, she couldn't say that she wasn't being taken care of. In fact, she had used her pregnancy to complain about the current orientation of furniture multiple times, then sat back and watched as the three men rushed to move things around.

That had been a fun time, with her, her mother, and a nursing Akeno watching as the males were beside themselves in their hurry to please. Of course it hadn't been necessary, but then again taking advantage of their male pride had quickly become a great source of entertainment.

Speaking of which, pride was becoming less and less of an issue for Issei. Having long been tempered by several aggressive diplomatic incidents, Issei now fought almost exclusively in his ScaleMail, preferring to finish things quickly and efficiently. Some critics of the Rating Games had called him out on no longer fighting in a way they considered fair, but such was life. Issei had merely shrugged and told them to get stronger. A now formally recognized ultimate-class Devil and borderline Maou-class, Issei didn't have a Peerage yet, having simply answered challenges and finished games on his own as well as completing mundane tasks unaided in his work.

Now it seemed as if Kurenai would follow in his footsteps. It was a funny story to tell, of how Issei had first sneezed fire, and he had even willingly spread the tale to serve as a humorous anecdote for younger Devils struggling with their own abilities. Now, Kurenai was mimicking him, though unintentionally. It had quickly become obvious that while he closely resembled Issei and obviously took after him as a young dragon hatchling, Kurenai took after his mother when it came to elemental affinity.

Every time Kurenai hiccuped, the lights would flicker and dim.

When confronted at how his son was manifesting his power years before he himself did, Rias and Akeno were surprised when Issei simply shrugged it off. Holding to the dream that his children would surpass him, he left them both astonished at the humility he displayed as well as the hopes he had for their children.

In fact, judging from the unrestrained passion she displayed later that night, Issei suspected that Akeno had been trying for another.

Shaking his head, Issei brought himself out off his temporary reverie and doled out the bowls of _miso_ for himself and his mates. Setting them before the women, he tilted Rias' face in order to kiss her good morning.

Despite herself, Rias blushed from the intimate gesture. While Issei had aged somewhat, both she and Akeno had retained their youthful appearances, even though they were in their late twenties now they seemed as if they hadn't aged a day.

Ignoring that many female devils preferred to take on a younger appearance with magic, there was also the biological issue that devils in general aged incredibly slowly. It had been bothersome before, with them looking like teenagers and Issei appearing in his mid-to-late twenties and what they heard when they went out in human society. Though thinking that Issei would ever leave them for any reason was foolish, Rias still felt relieved at the smaller things, especially now when her usual figure was affected by the life growing inside her.

The adults ate their meal in relative silence, simply enjoying each others' company. The only noisemaker there was Kurenai, the babe still at his mother's breast as he continued to feed.

Eventually, when each had had their fill, Issei and Akeno put the few dishes away as Kurenai crawled under the table to pop up in front of Rias, arms up in a plea to be held. Rias acquiesced; Kurenai was like a son to her as well. She carefully held him to her side, enjoying how well the boy molded to her, though she was startled at how mere moments after she did so, Kurenai blinked and shifted in her grip. The hatchling squirmed in place, until his ear was to her belly where he froze, listening patiently.

Though she couldn't hear it, Rias knew that Kurenai was listening to the heartbeat of his sibling. She wasn't quite sure whether he knew what the second noise meant, while Issei had been overjoyed to listen in since he knew what it was, the first time they knew he had heard it, Kurenai had kept poking her, trying to understand why his second mother had another new heart.

Rias had already decided on names, pending gender. Ix if it as a boy, Illya if it as a girl. Either way, the child would carry the name Gremory. She herself had kept her maiden name as heiress to the Pillar clan. She and Akeno had both been indecisive about their family names, but Issei, blunt as ever, reminded them that Hyoudou was a name his parents had assumed when they had married, and thus it didn't carry much weight in Hell or Earth. He knew what family was, he didn't really consider a unified name to be the foundation.

Rias sighed, and once more stroked Kurenai's hair and her growing belly. One more month, and she would have a child of her own. Well, hers of course, but also his.

She looked to her side to see Issei stride out from the kitchen. "Will you be going back to bed?"

Issei cocked his head in thought. "I was considering it, do you need me for anything official?"

"No," she smiled. "You're still the breadwinner, now go and rest some more."

The title White Dragon Emperor was bestowed to Albion's wielders, but as per the usual for their race, didn't hold any responsibilities or obligations save that which Issei took upon him. Whenever he wasn't out training, fighting solo in Rating Games or spending as much time as he could with his family, Issei could be found either single handily exterminating the Stray devil population in the eastern hemisphere, or working as Sirzechs' unofficial attack dog where his peerage could not interfere for legal reasons.

The night previously had been late, hence why he had been loath to wake up earlier. Issei had barely bothered to strip off his blood-soaked garments and crawl between the slumbering forms of his life mates, who in turn had let him sleep a little longer and now offered him more rest.

"If you insist," Issei smiled, kissing her on the lips this time and causing her to 'eep' in surprise. Even with the bond fully developed, Issei was still capable of hiding his intentions and getting the upper hand sometimes. Still grinning, Issei rose and stepped away, only to spin on his heel to sweep Akeno off her feet, giving his other mate the same treatment. Gently lowering her to a sitting position, the now chuckling demidrake prowled off, presumably in search of much needed quiet.

* * *

Quiet. A quality that the life of parenthood seldom grants.

Issei stirred. Too quiet. Rousing himself from his dreamless rest, he gawked at how nearly everything had changed.

The living quarters of their manor was smoldering, the paper walls disintegrating in the heat of a flame he knew he wasn't responsible for.

Ignoring the latch entirely, Issei simply threw himself through the paper walls and gasped as he saw the manor burning in the late evening. The red sky glowed above him, and every instinct learned from Albion warned him that something was wrong.

Now frantic, he rushed through the ruins, trying to find his family. The ash falling around him obscured their scent, the noise of crackling fire and wood drummed out his hearing. Left with only sight and touch to serve him in these conditions, he tore his way through fallen debris to search.

When he heaved aside what had been the frame for the dining room door, he stopped and fell to his knees.

Before him were three forms, one partially obscured by another. Closest to him, Rias lay prone, her hair a crimson halo around her head and nigh indistinguishable from the puddle of blood flowing from her form. To his horror, the source was quite visible; a bloody silver spear had impaled her through her abdomen, piercing her womb, and pinning her to the ground.

Closest to him was Akeno, still dressed in her priestess attire. Several silver arrows sprouted from her back as she lay face down, arms wrapped around Kurenai. Some detached portion of his mind whispered that she had shielded him with her own form, but when he drew close to her, to see her face, he was horrified further still.

Akeno had shielded their son, or at least that was the intention. Even still, a fair number of the bolts had pierced her completely, the barbs tearing through fabric and flesh, and lodging themselves in Kurenai.

Shaking hands gently closed the lifeless purple eyes of both mother and son, and he reached out to hold the forms of all three to his side.

No, no, this wasn't fair. Everything had been perfect, they had been happy, he had been happy, content! What higher power now deigned to decree that his life was worth more than theirs! More than his wives, more than his son, more than his unborn child whom he would never hold!

He barely noticed the markings adorning the silver weaponry. He hardly even cared that all evidence pointed to Artemis once again ripping his life apart. To care about one thing, in a world that no longer mattered?

Nothing mattered now.

So why not make the world understand?

Yes, he'd start with making everyone understand just how he felt.

And so he screamed out his resolution, a tremendous roar to forewarn that the world would burn in compensation for what it had taken from him.

* * *

Kokabiel watched impassively as the demidrake's eyes were completely obscured, seemingly empty sockets filled with shadow as Nightmare wove its work. Finding a way to intervene with the bonds mental connection had been difficult, but if it worked then...

Issei reared his head back and roared, the noise easily far greater than any sonic blast could ever hope to equal. It was a long scream, of pain, rage, and utter helplessness. Good, he could work with this.

In the next cell, Ravel could only stare in shock, awe, and horror as her protector quite literally lost his mind. Frowning, Kokabiel yanked her out at the same time he summoned Valper and Freed.

"Yo, boss-man, is he Evil yet?"

"In a fashion," he nodded ambiguously. Tossing Ravel aside, Kokabiel seized the tip of Nightmare and pulled. With a screech, the edge of the obsidian knife broke off, causing Valper to sputter in rage.

"What in blazes are you doing?! I need that to~"

"Without the seventh fragment, Excalibur cannot be reformed into its full glory. Even if we are victorious today, and we claim the three shards carried by the exorcists, a reformed blade would still be beyond us. Therefore, we will simply have to make do."

Fastening the glowing piece around his neck, Kokabiel handed the damaged Nightmare to Valper. "Fuse it to the others, I can control the dragon well enough with this piece. As for you Freed," the stray priest started, "once he has finished, take care that nothing befalls your new sword. We wouldn't want our weapon to wake up, now would we?"

The humans nodded and left with the chipped blade, Ravel dragged along by Freed, leaving the cadre with the still screaming demidrake. For a moment, the Fallen Angel looked as if he regretted his actions, but looked away and followed his cohorts.

Half-dragon, half-human by birth. White Dragon Emperor. Wielder of a power of a long dead God. Survivor of Tartarus, and injured by Ascalon. The only dragon currently known capable to bond more than once and for unknown reasons.

For all that made Issei unique, it also made him most vulnerable. And while by definition he was not a true Evil Dragon since his mates still lived, it hardly mattered now.

Entrapped, ensnared, the distinction was only a formality and would bring no comfort to those Kokabiel would first unleash his unwilling tool upon.

* * *

Inferno ( _noun_ ) - a large fire that is dangerously out of control. Derived from Christian Latin _infernus_ of the same definition and Old English _infernal_ meaning belonging to or having the characteristics of Hell.

* * *

 **AN: Explanations, comments, trivia**

 **Yes, I borrowed Illya's name from the nasuverse. Deal with it, nothing comes of it since as it happens, Rias' firstborn in** **DxD Ex** **is Ix Gremory, the Sekiryuutei Crown Prince. That name is confirmed, as is Kurenai Himejima and the handful of other names of Issei's kids. There's really no need for OC names when the great Ishibumei has granted us with canon to alter.**

 **So now we finally see the reasoning behind the other half of Issei's draconian title. The Holy was a given. But somewhere during the brainstorming process, I wondered what Issei would be officially and individually titled. Holy demonic/devil/dervish dragon, bright hellfire dragon, ghostfire drakon, whiteflame wyvern and that got me thinking. Once I came up with a suitable explanation for the formation of Evil Dragons, I toyed around with a few more before I finally got it.** **Holy Inferno Dragon. Juxtaposed nicely, and original enough to stand out if you'll allow me a moment of pride and creativity.**

 _(Editor Shad0w's note; Then ironically in DxD Chapter 20 we see Akeno use her Holy lightning to make mini Holy Wyverns, just thought it was funny was all.)_

 _(Splicer's response: we'll actually see her use it much sooner than in canon)_

 **Considering that the definition of inferno and its origins subtly infer all along Issei becoming a devil and possibly becoming an evil dragon, kudos to the happy few who called it along the way.**

 **Plenty of people since day one have been asking me what Issei would be like as an evil dragon. Fortunately, Issei being tortured by Kokabiel into a pseudo-state was also planned since day one. We won't be seeing a shape-shift into reptilian form, I'd like to stress that the severe change is one in personality, not necessarily one of physiology.**

 **Writing a non-monger for Kokabiel was a challenge. Also one reason why this chapter took as long as it did, I kept scrapping and rewriting him. In the end, I'm still not quite happy, but I can live with this version of him since I think he best fits with what I've got now.**

 **Nightmare. The one sword that to my knowledge hasn't been expanded on much in canon. When I was coming up with it, I had plenty of source material for inspired effect. Harry Potter's dementors, Aizen from Bleach, even good old Star Wars force-caves and meditations. In the end, the Excalibur you see is the result and is both overpowered and terrifying. OP, in that in the right hands (Kokabiel) it's a terror. Since the Excalibur fragments are later fused with Durandal, I don't plan on it used in the same way, considering Xenovia doesn't have the same control or malicious intent. That keeps it balanced as an extension of its wielder's skill and therefore not a permanent game-changer.**

 **Now, since there will be some complaints, I hope I can assuage some here and now.**

 **Volume 3 is meant to be a darker volume, even in LN. Canon Issei still doesn't have Balance Breaker, Kokabiel maintains the upper hand, etc. While elements have changed in my fic, much of the events will play out in the same way,** _ **for emotional impact!**_

 **Volume 3 is where Akeno first develops feelings for Issei, volume 3 is where Xenovia becomes a devil and acknowledges him as a dragon before a devil, thereby accepting his help, volume 3 is where extra-devil political acumen comes into play and sets the stage for the rest of the series starting with the needed peace treaty.**

 **Because of this, volume 3 and 4 will follow certain canonical points closely, if the Kokabiel attack doesn't prompt the peace treaty meeting, then there is no solid foundation for the other novels, diminishing the importance of the khaos brigade and qlippoth. Granted, as a fanfic I can ignore canon events, but in doing so, it means that I must build the world of DxD from the ground up to explain what fans should already know and take for granted. That would result in a massive info dump with next to no plot progression and possibly conflicting with what DxD canon has established, I might as well just post listings of** _ **'DxD: HIDra-verse for Dummies'**_ **. Once volume 4 is finished and the biblical alliance established, then I can start with original work blended into the story but not before. Some get around it, some do it insanely well, but that's not my style.**

 **Now, the crux of many complaints, how I've 'limited' Issei. Some of you keep calling me out on how Issei doesn't seem stronger, despite what he is or he's been through. Fighting/failing to finish Freed, vulnerability to light, unwillingness to fully flesh out what he can do, and some of those are well founded, I'll admit, I haven't done the story justice in every aspect of that. However, I promised an equal to Vali and that's what you'll eventually get (volume 4/5/6), but at my speed and discretion, otherwise we have a Saitama situation where there's no real development in Issei's fighting capabilities. Much of the so-called mistakes will be addressed as Issei matures, never fear, but I'm keeping the light vulnerability in line with the first Devil universal weaknesses encountered in canon. Get rid of it and you have a pseudo-God that doesn't have any real physical weaknesses besides rare dragon-slaying weaponry, something that while interesting gets boring quickly. That said, Light's effectiveness against his ScaleMail hasn't been tested so far, now has it?**

 **Now for the minor, specific issues.**

 **First off, his lack of written Divides. Quite frankly, so far in my opinion he hasn't needed to divide against weaker opponents, or simply doesn't have to if the energy he gains is negligible to his own natural strength. Factor in the pride issue I'm trying to maintain realistically and we'll have an Issei that's slow to change his bad habits learned in Tartarus, but still capable of growing.**

 **That, and in my opinion writing (DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!) as a way to emphasize superiority for long-term minor scuffles and skirmishes rather cheapens the point of writing original combat style. Also, four Divides leave the opponent with only 6.25% of their original strength. Divine Dividing is insanely OP. If I opened up each fight with that, then while it is efficient it is much too easy, as well as relying on the assumption that the opponent's absorbed power doesn't overwhelm Issei's storage capacity.**

 **Second, age. Albion consistently refers to him as a hatchling, that is not a mistake, nor is it simply a statement of perspective given the vast age difference. Issei is simply a teenager, not an adult by dragon standards** **yet. Expect some changes come volume 5.**

 **Lastly, the bond. For those of you wanting to see it completed, wait a little longer. Absence makes the heart grow fonder as they say, and the current situation will only move things along. Not only will we see it completed, it'll open up a new avenue of factors and abilities that will further drive original content. Hang on a little longer my fellow deviants, the Lemon is coming.**

 **If you liked, leave a review! Or message me! Tell me what you liked, what you enjoyed! Feedback is always appreciated!**

* * *

 **Omake I**

Dedicated to those patiently waiting for the Familiar Hunt to resume...

 _(Inspired by Paynis' Omake in his Crippled fic, as well as every other Pokemon themed ova I've ever had the fortune to read)_

* * *

"It's no use!" Rias cried. She was currently wearing a rather... eccentric outfit, most likely obtained in one of her many shopping excursions. Denim shorts, white shirt, red vest, black fingerless gloves, as well as a baseball cap with an all too familiar iconic sigil.

"Ara, Rias, that's no way to behave," her Queen chided her. "Koneko did her best, but let's be honest, using 'Moe' against a stray? It's not very effective..."

Akeno was currently in a pink dress with a white apron. Her hair was tied differently in loops this time and she wore a hat with the universal red cross sign.

Though where the fishnet stockings fit into the classic character Rias wasn't completely sure...

"You can't keep going like this, Rias!" This time, the Bishop standing next to Akeno interjected. "You're wearing the team out faster than we can heal them!"

"Healing is always free!"

"Phoenix Tears are expensive and hard to make!"

Ravel pouted, the look clashing with the innocent pink and white themed outfit she was wearing. It wasn't that of a nurse like Akeno's, but with a white skirt, pink blouse, and an egglike pouch on her stomach. She and her senior were both currently holding their hands to what looked like a soot-covered statue of a Nekomata.

"In that case, I'm down to my last fighter! Better make this count!" Rias held up her hand, forming a Gremory circle. Unlike most planar circles, this one bent and formed a 3D sphere, the top glowing red, the lower half white. "Issei, I choose you!"

Throwing the sphere to the ground, it flashed brightly before a large, armored figure appeared in a crouch. The summoned character stood up, his armor shifting as his face was revealed to his master and her aides.

"Issei, I summoned you as you, not you as Emperor! Get rid of your ScaleMail, it's cheating!"

"Rias, please!" The demidrake pleaded. "This was funny the first few times, but I'm not puking my guts out every time you magically summon me to duel a stray! Besides, things like this never work out in life or well in anime!"

"Kiba's completely out of PP, and Asia's only level one! Who else can I summon?"

"That's so not the point!"

"Well fine then, but I didn't authorize you evolving from Issei to Emperor. Here, take a moon stone, that'll make it official!"

There was a metallic plink as the white gem she threw at him bounced off his chest plate, prompting him to pick it up and scowl. "Rias, this is one of my scales, it's not a moon stone, and evolving is not the same as using Balance Breaker! One's permanent, one's by choice!"

"Minor details! Now, Emperor! Use Flamethrower!"

With a sigh, Issei turned back to the unfortunate being he had been summoned to defeat in the name of drops and experience points.

 _'Ok, crawly guy. An insect-type, but I'm a dragon-type, as well as fire and I guess Holy...'_

 _('Not you too, kid. If this whole RPG thing keeps up, I'm going to cry...')_ Albion sniffed over the bond, the telling signs of tears-by-embarrassment letting him know that he was going to cry regardless.

Either way, with his faceplate removed, Issei opened his mouth and swirled his flame breath in a whiplike stream to completely engulf the target. A few moments later, there was nothing but ashes.

"It's super effective!" Rias crowed. "Finally! Akeno, make a note for the history books of our victory this day!"

Akeno nodded, though her smile seemed forced. Ravel and Issei shared that look as they too shared in the Queen's discomfort with Rias' latest fighting obsession.

"Do you think she'll keep this up much longer?" Ravel whispered to the Queen. "I don't know if I can take much more."

"Play along for as long as possible," Akeno whispered back. "And pray that Issei lasts longer than Rias' fixation or worse, Rias decides to add a bird-type and electric-type to her fighting force."

Thus encumbered with misery, the three wearily followed their leader, who suddenly stopped and lightly bopped her head with her fist.

"Almost forgot, Issei that was enough XP for you to evolve again!"

 _('Oh, no...')_

 _'This is a bad idea...'_

Rias threw another sto- _scale_ at him, only for him to sigh and pray he had the strength to endure.

Using his aura to flash an outline around his armor, alternating blinks for a seeming strobe effect he began to chant.

 **("I, who am about to awaken,...")**

* * *

 **Some ideas, once in your head, can never get out unless you find the right outlet. And this is what comes of a hyperactive imagination. My apologies, but after this chapter I needed something a little more upbeat.**

 _Editor Shad0w's 2nd note; Scale Mail evolving into Juggernaut Drive is appropriate. Even though I've never played Pokemon, and have no interest in it, I approve._


	20. Gott ist tot

**I'M BACK! Finally, right!**

 **As always, a big thank you to all who read/reviewed and continue to like and support my story. To all the new readers, welcome!**

 **My deepest apologies for the lack of updates for the last few months. Both before and after spring break, with more work hours and exams piling up, I found it hard to get back into the swing of things, but hopefully we're back on track now.**

 **After some mixed reviews, I'm going with the Q &A response here on out. There's just too many to reply to individually **_**and**_ **provide publicly visible feedback, I'm sorry. I'll do my best to answer the questions most commonly asked starting now.**

 **First off, have I made Nightmare excessively OP?**

 **There's no real answer to that question. It's not Excalibur Ruler, which can force a Top 10 being to submit to the wielder's control (see Arthur's use on Fenrir), but it provides a convincingly real illusion that the victim** **might** **accept as real. It does no physical damage short of shanking someone with it as well as the body's natural responses to artificial stimuli. In the end, if Issei can realize that it's an illusion, then it's useless if he can calm down and force himself to do nothing, making it a mild inconvenience. However, given the subject of the illusions and his reaction to them, believing that it is real, that won't happen here. Using that blade against someone like Vali or Strada, Cao Cao, Georg, who all can act logically or even machine-like even under the worst duress (note that each as played the antagonist throughout the series), would amount to less than effective due to their self-control. Pretty much any being with extreme emotional control would be immune. Maybe if Issei was still in Tartarus perhaps, but he's had time to grow emotionally and mentally. Issei in both canon and his progression in my fic, for all his strength, fights with his whole heart. Hope that helps.**

 **Second, Issei's aging.**

 **Take almost anything in the illusion with a grain of salt please. Some of you are confused about Issei's human form aging where Rias and Akeno's stopped around their late teens/early twenties. While a Devil's aging process seems to stop depending on gender and power levels even in canon, this fake-future specifically was a fabrication by Kokabiel, and while convincing to Issei, shouldn't qualify as defined fact in the overall story. And I haven't even touched on how dragons actually age. It was simply a way for me to demonstrate how effectively Kokabiel could use Nightmare to the point that Issei had memories of a life that never happened, nothing more. Consider it hypothetical world-building that may or may not come into effect.**

 **Third, Kokabiel.**

 **I'm not here to say my take on him is better that canon, only different. His actions and the reasoning behind them will play a part in peace treaty politics and inter-faction relations to come, something that was for the most part dismissed in canon. His actions got a peace summit and report, but didn't play much of a role in negotiation or reparations after. Yes, his actions appear childish, yes, I made him that way intentionally not just to advance my own story but to build on it in the future where DxD canon events are thrown for loops from unfounded or poorly-reasoned sources (at least to me). True, canon factors them very well, but only really in the context of Kuoh's inhabitants and the Underworld. I'm trying to make Kokabiel's impact have major ramifications for all major pantheons that inevitably result in the formation of Khaos Brigade and eventual Qlippoth (Shinto, Greek, Egyptian, Norse). It's the trouble with trying to flesh things out differently from canon, something that I've worked to expand on since day one.**

 **Some of you don't like it, and that's fine, I can't make you. But Kokabiel's part in the story is almost over, making the universal after effects something everyone else has to deal with, and that's the goal I'm going for.**

 **Since that answers the more general posts and queries, here's a fun one to share since someone PM'd me about it.** **My ideal peerage with no repeated sources:**

 **King: Me (no King piece received)**

 **Queen: Celty Sturluson (Durarara)**

 **Bishop (2x):** **Akitsu - 07 (Sekirei, winged)**

 **Knight (2x): Lancer (** _ **Carnival Phantasm**_ **version)**

 **Rooks: Reiner Braun (Attack on Titan, mutated piece), Groot (MCU)**

 **Pawns (8x):**

 **Neo (RWBY, 4x)**

 **Rachet (Rachet and Clank, 1x, with Clank as a familiar)**

 **Genji (Overwatch, 3x)**

 **A healthy mix of adults, teens, geniuses/genii, and idiots. And if someone says Superman, Thanos, Saitama, Zeref, or any Z-fighter should be on the list then you are an idiot. Evil Piece values are standardized by equivalent Pawn values, but also are charged by the King's power (randomly distributed mutated pieces aside). That's why Grayfia's piece isn't mutated yet Akeno and Tsubaki have the same piece-type, showing the discrepancy between Sirzechs' and Rias' power levels. And if you think you or an OC have the power to reincarnate one of the aforementioned monsters then once again, You. Are. An. Idiot. (BAKA ONII-CHAN! -Shad0w)**

 **Also, for those who don't know, King Pieces do exist, but they are limited in number (100) and tightly controlled by the upper-level government. They can only be used if the subject does not currently have a piece, meaning they are limited to highborn devils. It is how the shady upper-class rig the Rating Games with the extreme power enhancement, though Tannin and one other reincarnated ultimate-class upset the top 10 game standings. Reincarnated devils can't use them at all, though all Kings use the King Monument in the devil's capital city to register and receive peerage pieces. Just something to think on in the event you're writing a story of your own.**

* * *

Disclaimer: See 1st Chapter

* * *

Take note that I've reworked the speech system to accommodate reading on devices that don't necessarily allow font distinction between Sacred Gear dragon's speech

"Speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

" **Juggernaut Drive Incantation"**

(' _Albion, mental_ ')

 **(Albion Speaking)**

 **[Ddraig Speaking]**

 **{Vritra Speaking}**

* * *

 **Just a reminder that this is a DxD story that is also rated M. It wouldn't be DxD otherwise. You have been warned. This chapter in particular has especially dark themes.**

* * *

 **Beta: Shad0wReaper133**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Gott ist tot**

The hardest thing Asia had ever endured in her admittedly short life was waiting. When she had first healed a devil, the debate over her continued stay in the Church had taken two days, during which she had been kept confined and entirely unaware of what was going on, only to then be escorted from the Vatican under armed guard and promptly told to leave despite her weak protests.

It had hurt, more than anything else it had hurt, with every step she had taken from her former home it had hurt.

But it had gotten much better. Before, she had been revered as a Holy Maiden. Now she had friends, and if she was asked her preference, she would admit that she preferred the company she had now. Two older sisters in Rias and Akeno, a brother in Kiba, and two very good friends in Koneko and Ravel.

But the reason she had moved forward had been Issei. Ever since that first day in the park, where she had been completely lost in a foreign country, he had helped her. More than that, he had become her first friend.

Though friend was merely one level of the relationship she really wanted. In truth, she was happy, happier than she had ever been. But lately, as she had seen how happy Rias and Akeno were, how they smiled every time he entered the room or his name came up in conversation, she had been curious.

The unique relationship Issei reciprocated was equally intriguing. One would have to be blind to not see how his visage lit up at their presence, mental or physical. His mannerisms changed too, he'd be more optimistic, thoughtful, polite. Not that he wasn't naturally, but it seemed as if he was impossibly more endearing than usual.

For so long now, Asia had struggled with her feelings. Now she knew and had known she was being selfish but she hadn't cared. And now she was suffering for it as they waited for Kokabiel to appear.

While she could not recite them, she could not forget two of the most basic commands God had given.

Thou shalt not commit adultery. Thou shalt not covet.

True, Issei hadn't married either girl, but if any indication from the three had shown her anything then they may be reaching that step by a dragon's standards. And even then, that did not stop her from wanting Issei to smile at her like he did the older girls.

When Issei had agreed to spend time with her only a few days ago, she had been so happy, so excited to finally receive more of his affection, platonic as it might be. Now though, with his injury upon Ascalon's edge and following disappearance, the gentle Bishop couldn't help but wonder if this was God's way of saying she was at fault.

And so, Asia sat in silence among her peers, praying through the pain that Issei wouldn't suffer for her sins and that he would be returned safely to her.

* * *

In the rare moment, Koneko let her fear and work cross her face. She had kept her ears and tail hidden for now, if only to prevent people from seeing her in an even more vulnerable state. Her tail would be limb against the ground where she sat, her ears pitifully drooped. There was no need to further demoralize everyone by showing Kuoh's mascot in her misery.

Mascot. She'd had the title for less than a year now, given to her on her first day at the school by merit of being the smallest person in her year and undeniably the cutest. While she wasn't necessarily against the unofficial title, she didn't appreciate the negative connotations that came with it. Most if not all the boys at the school were closet pervs and subsequently lusted after her.

Sometimes she truly hated the cute little girl stereotype. It did have its perks, but constantly having to deal with overcharged hormone-driven teenage boys?

She would like nothing better than to go back to the Underworld where the Gremory tutors had taken over her education prior to the move to Kuoh.

At least, that was before Issei. It was strange, before she had simply acknowledged him as a former convict, then a teammate. But that had changed into something more.

She wasn't Rias or Akeno with both of them... _experimenting_ with Issei now and then, but she wasn't as innocent as Asia. Several times in the past month, ever since he had started helping her with her innate Nekoshou power, she had had... dreams... of a not so innocent nature.

Each time she had frantically bathed until she could no longer detect the scent of her own arousal, then continued to cleanse herself, knowing that his senses were far superior. She could only hope that if he knew she was having erotic dreams that he was unaware of his place in them.

Essentially, she was at a loss. Now accepting her heritage had seemed to trigger several biological instincts that she had formerly suppressed from sheer will. Now it seemed as if her own species' predilection for mating was fast upon her.

Even though it hadn't started fully yet, she knew she was feeling the early advent of her mating cycle, something which both thrilled and terrified her. Thrilling, because she knew exactly who she wanted. Terrifying for so many other reasons, foremost of which was a dragon bonding with someone else.

Though the claim Rias and Akeno had was a deterrent, her biology would compel her to act accordingly, possibly sooner than anticipated so that she would not lose the opportunity. All she cared about was that Issei was strong, Issei was warm, Issei was kind, and Issei accepted her. That was enough for her to want to have him.

Or considering the nature of some of the dreams, for him to have her.

The memory of one in particular nearly caused her to turn bright red, and she stifled the reaction as bet she could. Her own hormonal rampant urges aside, now was not the time nor place.

Gathered as they were in the Student Council Room, both peerages and the exorcists were simply waiting. And it was a long, tedious wait. Agonizing too, considering that without Issei, they were essentially waiting for a superior fighter to waltz in and decimate them.

And that was just the imminent concern. What made the wait worse was her own imagination, of what Issei and Ravel were going through right now. Koneko knew Issei well, and Ravel had quickly become one of her best friends. She feared for them both, knowing full well that Issei wouldn't let her come to harm if he could help it, but that was a double-edged sword.

For any of them, was there anything Issei wouldn't do?

And so, wracked with guilt, memory, apprehension, and longing, Koneko waited for her prospective mate to come back.

* * *

While under normal circumstances, Akeno maintained perfect control of her public persona of a teasing young woman, now her depression was near palpable.

While the wait for the confrontation was trying, it was trivial to her. Compared with the ten years that she had known nothing of Issei's condition or whereabouts, a few hours was nothing. However, the time involved wasn't her worst fear, it was who was involved.

Eight years into her stay with the Gremory's, and when she had first visited her mother's grave, she had received hope, learning that her father had dedicated himself to finding her and Issei. Now though, there was no bright source of hope to cling to. She had alerted Grayfia, just like Tsubaki had alerted the counterpart in the Leviathan's office, and the personal forces of two of the Maou were mobilizing. They would take some time though, but even with their assistance, would it be too late?

Objectively, she knew Issei was strong and could resist the worst of any ordeal, but she was still afraid for him. This was Kokabiel, a Fallen who had been named in the Bible, one of the greatest fighters both for and against Heaven with millennia of experience. And Issei was still recovering from the bite of a dragonslayer.

Sometime during the night, the mental link that connected her and Rias to him had gone dark, frightening both girls and causing them to cease their tasks to try and reach him, but to no avail. Issei's mental presence had vanished so abruptly and completely that she was still in shock.

Akeno was not ashamed to admit that she relied on Issei, that she was lost without him. She wasn't sure how, or why, but with him gone like this... She hadn't returned to work, simply sitting where Kiba had guided her as she zoned out, staring off into empty space and unresponsive to everything around her.

She loved him, plain and simple. So much that it actually hurt with him gone.

The mark of a good devil was how well they could control their own desires, how much they could resist before giving in to some action or another they found irresistible. While some philosophers and psychologists had debated over Devils possessing or embodying one of the seven unforgivable sins, the reality was that any devil had the instinct to act on any one of those impulses.

In the here and now, Akeno's desire was limited to only one thing. Instead of wanting Issei to be hers, it was the reverse. In that moment, no matter the cost or pain, all she wanted was for him to be returned so she could be held in his arms again, where she belonged.

Until then the world would remain a cold and miserable one.

* * *

Rias sighed and rubbed her temple to alleviate the slight headache she had. They had been waiting for several hours now, her peerage, Sona's, and the Church delegation. Waiting with no particular result. She had to hope that Kokabiel acted soon, in two hours the Maou's forces would be here and he may never show.

When... _If_ that happened... She wasn't quite sure what she would do. Kokabiel was one of the oldest beings still alive, he could have contingency plans after another, falling back until one method worked to get what he wanted, whatever it was. She knew that waiting for him played into his hands, but to get Issei and Ravel back, she would risk it all.

From a purely objective standpoint, if this went wrong on her territory, then she would be held accountable. Oh, the Elder Council wouldn't actually do anything against her, but her reputation, her credibility, would be questioned as she would appear to be unable to control events in her own backyard. Not to mention her inability to keep Ravel, her guest from the Phenex clan, safe and sound. Add in the new factor that Kuoh rested on ancient dragon mating grounds, and she knew that one way or another this was going to cause issues for her even if they all made it out alright.

But from a purely subjective perspective, she was panicking. All in all, she was lucky that she wasn't out of it like Akeno, though that was a mixed blessing. It only meant that she could think of worse and worse scenarios that involved their love.

She wanted him back, she wanted him safe, all of them safe, but even though that's what she wanted, even her own ability to grant desires wouldn't help her right now. So wait she must. Even if it tore her up inside, she'd keep a brave front for her servants to follow, although everyone knew that it was a fragile one.

* * *

A thunderous echo rumbled outside and after only a moment's wait, everyone rushed to the windows. There on the sports field were four figures, a bright circle at their feet. One was small enough to be Ravel and instantly the Devils and accompanying humans acted.

"Well, we're here." Valper looked around, observing the school. "I suppose this is as good a place as any." The former priest spread his hands, as if to cast an enchantment before he was interrupted.

"The Earth-Breaker isn't necessary," Kokabiel ordered, fingering the black shard that hung from a silver chain around his neck. "We have their attention, that is all that matters."

Valper glared at the Cadre but nodded and lowered his hands. A snap of his fingers and the glowing ropes that bound Ravel vanished. "Now fly away little bird, before I have Freed clip your precious wings."

Ravel had been rubbing her wrists to get circulation back but stared fearfully at the twisted blade Freed held. The crazed exorcist took one leering step forward and she squeaked, falling backwards on her behind as she scrabbled away from him. Once a good distance away, she picked herself up and fled towards the sound of breaking glass.

On the second floor of the main building, the Devils and exorcists were emerging. Koneko, having been the shortest and therefore closest to the window so she could see, had opted to merely jump through the window, creating an opening for her fellow comrades. Wings extended as several glided down, whereas Kiba, Koneko, Tsubasa, and the exorcists either bent their knees to break their fall or roll on impact.

Ravel ran straight to them, Rias catching her and holding her close as she checked for injuries. A rather wasteful move perhaps, considering that her natural Phoenix healing had been returned the moment she was freed from her cell.

"Kokabiel!" Griselda called out, her voice wavering between raised and calm. "Return the Excalibur fragments and desist!"

The Fallen simply looked at her blankly, as a child might observe a passing bug, then shook his head. "I had heard of you, Griselda Quarta, as both peacemaker and warrior, but your words now demean your reputation. To desist would be to undo all the suffering that has led to this day, rendering my actions meaningless."

"Enough of the fragments, where is Issei!" Rias screeched, moving herself between the rogues and Ravel, even as Akeno and Kiba flanked her. "Where is he!"

"Fear not, miss Gremory, your lost dragon will be here soon. Though I can't speak for his wellbeing."

"I swear, if you harmed a single hair upon his head, I'll~"

"I haven't maimed him, if that's what you're asking. He's perfectly healthy, in fact I do believe he has recovered completely from Ascalon's cold sting." Kokabiel turned his eyes to the quivering Ravel. "The Phenex girl can vouch for that."

"Y-you still did something to him!" Ravel stuttered. "You still hurt him!" She had woken up to see hims screaming, but had seen no signs of physical injury, only Kokabiel firmly gripping a blackened dagger.

"But he is in the peak of health," Kokabiel retorted. "So then, even if the heiress was in a position to do anything, she could still do only nothing."

Beside the Gremory group, the Sitri had now arrayed themselves, with Sona at the head. "Lord Kokabiel," she began respectfully, "I must ask that you cease your actions and leave this town."

Kokabiel simply stared at her in the same dismissive way he had looked at Griselda. "I'd admire your preference for decorum, miss Sitri, were it not for a simple reason. If I am to start a war, I need two things. The lives of the Maou's younger sisters."

As one, the devils all gasped. Most were aware of how trigger-happy the Maou really were in regards to keeping their siblings safe. If Rias and Sona were to die, here and now, and the Maou arrived to find their cooling corpses, war would be inevitable.

In a show of surprising solidarity, Griselda placed herself before the Devils, Blessing drawn. A moment's hesitation, and Irina and Xenovia were with her, their swords readied as well.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise. I suppose I shouldn't be, after all your Church does advocate for self-sacrifice. Though I won't be satisfied for taking yours rather than the Devils." Kokabiel motioned with one hand towards them. "Freed, you don't need to hold back anymore."

"Finally!" The crazed exorcist raised his own sword, and the exorcists blanched.

"What have you done!" Irina screamed. "What have you done to the Excaliburs!"

"A bit of this, a bit of that," Freed cheerfully replied. "Three Excaliburs are better than one, unless that one is made of three!"

With that, Sellzen blurred, air rushing to fill the void caused by his displacement. When he next appeared, his Fused Excalibur was but an inch away from Irina's neck when it was intercepted by two bars of bluish steel.

"I don't think so, I shall be your opponent!" Kiba snarled as he wrenched his arms, driving the blades away from the startled Irina and pushing Freed back for now. As the two traded blows, Irina and Xenovia lifted their own blades to support the Knight, Destruction, Mimic, and Ascalon singing as they cut through space to crash against the twisted creation.

The Knight sidestepped a swing then shouted at the girls. "Back off, he's mine!"

As if to demonstrate his need for support, Destruction interposed itself between Kiba and Freed to defend the first from the later. "Perhaps," the blue-haired girl replied, "but unless you wish for your head to be separated from your body, then we shall provide assistance."

As the quartet of sword-bearers moved away, Kokabiel turned his attention to the remaining group. "Well then, aren't you going to stop me? Or at the very least, to even try?"

Tsubasa, Ruruko, and Tsubaki were the closest to him now, leaping past Griselda. Rook, Promoted Pawn, and Queen moving in perfect synchronization, Tsubaki's Sacred Gear, Mirror Alice, forming between them as a mobile defensive barrier, directed at Kokabiel yet vulnerable to anyone else.

The Fallen did nothing except look on with absolute boredom. Sighing he looked upwards, even as he pulled out a silver chain with a jagged black pendant. "And so, we begin."

The three girls didn't even as time to blink as a shadow fell from above with the full force of a meteor, slamming into the trio. The others had by now moved to assist, but were stopped and even rebuffed from the strength of the impact.

When the dust settled, everyone there was floored to see Issei standing above the prone girls, using his wings in addition to his arms to drive them into the floor. Though it was too early to tell their condition, it was clear that if they weren't dead then they were certainly out of the fight. But even that wasn't the most pressing concern.

When Issei looked up, whatever joy and elation the girls had was dashed away. His normal brown, almost golden eyes were now completely obscured by what seemed to be shadows slowly diffusing into the air around him. Instead of peering into orbs that usually held warmth and joy, it was like a dagger to the hearts of the Gremory peerage to see them replaced with darkness instead.

"I-Issei," Rias' voice quivered. "What's going on?"

"Forget that, what the Hell are you doing!" Sona screamed and without warning flung an orb of water that expanded into an attack most reminiscent of a tidal wave.

To her surprise, the attack dispersed, the water boiling and dispersing into steam and gas as it neared him. The brief surge of heat almost scalded them even at a distance, and only worried Sona more about the condition of her downed servants.

"I'm afraid that Issei isn't all here just now." Kokabiel sighed. "I had to resort to such crude measures to control him, but I'm afraid he's no longer your servant, miss Gremory. He is mine."

With that, Issei charged forward, and everything went to Hell.

* * *

Annoying. These handmaidens of Artemis weren't even worth his time. They were still alive though barely, not that he cared much. They could live and have full and happy lives if they survived for all he cared, but right now he couldn't be bothered to care about any ramifications of what would happen if they did indeed cease.

Looking up, he saw another group, larger than the trio that had rushed forward recklessly. They were prepared for him now, perhaps this would be a better fight.

One of them shouted something and sent an attack at him, a wall of water. He scoffed, briefly surging power of his own. The naiad's power waned and the attack evaporated into nothingness.

Even if it wasn't much, it was something. And so he pressed on, hoping to alleviate the emptiness with something, anything to take away the pain.

Even if it meant forcing that pain onto the world around him.

* * *

The only reason they weren't all dead right now, Sona thought, was because no matter how or why Issei was their attacker, he wasn't really trying.

Over the past few months, she had seen his skills on occasion from the few stray hunts she and Rias saw fit to finish together. That Issei was highly skilled was never in question. However, if there was one thing she had learned was that Issei was prideful. Not dangerous in and of itself, but he was rarely moved to go all-out if the circumstances didn't require it. It was annoying, that she had never been able to properly judge his true potential as an opponent for the Rating Games, but if she had to say anything about him, it was that he was tremendously overpowered in comparison to her, Rias, and the remainder of both their peerages combined.

That said, their work here was made easier, if only marginally, that whoever attacked him last earned his full attention if not his best effort, turning the battle into a macabre form of keep-away as they juggled his aggression between them.

They did have their fair share of injuries though. It took a significant amount of power in any attack to gain his attention, meaning that until then he would rail away at someone until he found a bigger target. And right now they were hurting. After all, they had yet to inflict any sort of injury upon him yet, while the reverse would overwhelm them.

Momo and Reya had both dropped out from fighting, unconscious and even if they weren't, neither of them would be able to continue with the injuries sustained. Covered in cuts, bruises, burns, bones surely broken, their participation would have been ended sooner if it wasn't for Asia's exceptional healing ability. For her own peerage, it was just her, Tomoe, and Saji remaining, with Griselda easily falling into coordination with them.

As for the Gremory team, Rias' and Akeno's concentration was failing at a rapid pace. With tears streaming down their faces, they relentlessly hurled Destruction and Holy Lightning at their would-be bondmate, hoping to restrain or incapacitate him outright, but to no avail. The demidrake simply batted away the dark orbs or sidestepped every bolt that fell from the skies. The girls were putting in all the power they had available, their distress and emotional state adding to their magical energy, but even that wasn't working.

Even Akeno's power, Holy power mixed with thunder and Light, was unusually ineffective. And with Irina occupied with the clash against Freed, Ascalon was out of play.

Twice now, Issei had nearly attacked Asia by proximity to an explosive blast, and both times, she had extended Twilight Healing's gentle glow as if to cure whatever madness gripped him but to no avail. The tearful blonde was only unharmed because of her own Sacred Gear, as well as Ravel tackling her out of the way and flying her to safety. The Phenex girl's emotional state all but inhibited her ability to cast spells of her own, and save for her wings and personal healing ability, she was useless in this fight, and so she stayed out of it. Of course, fighting a Holy-powered dragon on a rampage, her healing factor would be negated there as well, even if she were in a proper state of mind.

The last member of their party was equally incapable of giving it her all. For all the strength Koneko had gained through her use of senjutsu, she had learned through careful meditation and peace of mind. Using it with the intent to hurt someone she cared about was hardly a component of her training. And her thoughts were far from calm and stable as she raised her tiny fists against her friend and mentor.

Sona herself wasn't doing that much better. Her clan-based control of water wasn't helping very much, the sheer heat Issei emanated at a distance meant that much of her attacks didn't even touch him. It was all she could do to try and create shields for the others, but the demidrake's invulnerability to magic and brute-force style was wrecking any defense they could create. He didn't even appear to be tiring, not matter what they threw at him, and he wasn't even using his Balance Breaker for crying out loud.

As if to emphasize the discrepancy between the sides, Tomoe let out a pained cry as she buckled, a fist buried in her gut as she bowed forward and then sent flying back. Another downed member of her peerage, most likely with multiple internal injuries. And while the anger she felt, the cold fury she knew was necessary, bolstered her own lagging power, her resolve nearly broke a moment later.

"Please, Issei, stop!" Rias screamed, tears falling as she raised another barrier, only to cry out as it shattered instantly. "Don't you recognize us? Can't you recognize me?"

"Issei, listen to us!" Akeno wailed. Spreading her arms, she called down Lightning to intersect in mid-air only to unleash a massive conjoined bolt that sent the demidrake reeling. "LET US HELP YOU!"

* * *

Whatever they were before, these hunters were beginning to get interesting. Perhaps he'd try a little harder after all.

* * *

Issei shook his head, his disorientation from the blast fading as he growled and snapped his fingers in retaliation. A white jagged line traced through the air to impact against the Nadeshiko beauty, causing a brilliant explosion that knocked the Queen out of the sky.

Rias dove, her devil wings stretched as she caught Akeno just as her Fallen ones dispelled. Quickly checking over her best friends' condition, she breathed a sigh of relief that any damage done was superficial at most. Give Asia three minutes and the burns would be undone, assuming that they had that time. No, right now the only things ailing Akeno were her depleted energy reserves and her current lack of modesty. The attack had burned away the skirt and midsection of her clothes, leaving her with singed, detached sleeves and shawl, unwrapping breast bindings, and a tattered _fundoshi_. The look would have been erotic and not out of place among the girl's typical wardrobe in her efforts to seduce the demidrake in the weeks prior. The third degree burns that marred her stomach and undersides of her breasts detracted from that look, and though Akeno's eyes were filled with pain, they were pain of loss not physical discomfort.

"Why?" She breathed. "What's wrong with him? Why doesn't he know us?"

Taking a few moments, Rias hugged her Queen close. "I don't know," she murmured, tears falling from her as well. "I don't know."

"I do." Both girls looked at Griselda, who had flipped away from one of Issei's strikes Roland close to them. "While not intended as a weapon of control, in the right hands Excalibur Nightmare is one of the greatest of the fragments. While it was named Illusion, it was meant to be an inspiration, like Blessing, to those who followed our Lord." She raised her own fragment weakly. "Clearly, Kokabiel is using it as a source of pain and agony even upon those not directly affected. Issei likely can only see what Kokabiel wants or allows him to."

While they knew it took time, and thus meant that they're allies would struggle without them, Rias and Akeno looked to where Kokabiel stood, as if judging from afar. Suddenly the obsidian shard at his throat became much less innocuous.

"What... what would make Issei lose all hope or reason...?" Rias breathed, the answer coming to her even as she asked.

"Losing us," Akeno murmured, her magic already at work as she healed herself as much as she dared, reserving most her power to continue fighting. "Then we need to remind him we are still here."

"So we strike at Kokabiel and hope we get lucky?" Rias rose unsteadily. "Not much of a plan."

"That's only a piece of the blade, Freed as good as admitted Nightmare is in his grasp." Griselda shook her head. "We'll need to keep fighting your Pawn if the others are to have a chance. It is up to your Knight to use what time we can grant him."

"Is that so?" The only male of the group wiped his mouth, spitting blood away. "Then here's half a minute more!"

The Pawn raised his arm, where his Sacred Gear was still active and manifested. "Ok, Virtra, I'm calling in that deal you made me. Here goes nothing! Balance Break: Vritra OverPromotion!"

With a muted explosion, Saji was engulfed in black flames that raged for a few moments before receding to his now-clawed hands. Dressed in what seemed to be a slimmer, pitch-black version of Issei's ScaleMail, the armor Saji wore was more angular, with midnight plate seeming to extinguish light around him. If one didn't take notice, it would seem a rather human-made set were it not for the blackened, arrow-like tail that had sprouted between Saji's usual devil wings, though they were now adorned with purple jewels at the joints..

 **{As agreed, the power of a Dragon King for half a minute.}** Vritra's voice echoed seemingly everywhere yet without a source simultaneously.

"Hell yeah!" Saji punched a fist into the air. "With this power, it's as if I can do anything!"

 **{Your half-minute has already started, brat.}** This time the Dragon King's voice was tinged with both urgency and amusement.

"SHIT!" Saji's wings beat once and launched himself at Hyoudou who had disengaged from chasing Koneko and rushed the other dragon-wielder. The two impacted in mid-air, creating a tremendous shockwave that sent everyone nearby flying once more.

* * *

Clever goddess, calling out a Dragon King to fight him. Cowardly goddess, for not fighting her own battles.

A well-placed blow knocked his head to the side, causing him to spit blood and crash his own fist into the other's chestpiece. The other one staggered back, disoriented, but soon regained sense and followed up with a flurry of quick strikes that even he was pressed to keep up with.

He wasn't beaten yet though. Despite reaching Balance Breaker, the one before him was still once a human. Yes, only a human with a crippled dragon in his arm.

Imposter.

He struck out, taking the blows that rained down on his shoulders and skull and nearly caved in the armor around the other's throat.

Fake.

He squeezed, metal shrieking as it gave way.

This one would never know what it meant to lose a bondmate.

"Get a grip, Hyoudou!" The other figure wheezed as he swung his legs up to kick him in the face. "Your girls are waiting for you! Snap out of whatever you're in and realize they're still here!"

Liar.

* * *

Even clad in ScaleMail of his own, Saji couldn't overpower Issei as he was. So he had to get creative.

Extending both fists after flying back for a reprieve, twin lines extended from the lizard-like gauntlets. The wires wrapped themselves around anything they could, temporarily immobilizing Issei. Now for the hard part.

When he had first talked to Vritra after Albion had awoken him a few days prior, he had drilled the dragon for details on how to best utilize his Sacred Gear, Absorption Line. Not only did it have the ability to ensnare opponents, it had the power to drain energy from its target. It wasn't Divine Dividing, which could do the same and more at a faster and more alarming rate, but even so it was still formidable, debilitating even. And that was what Saji intended to do.

Mentally activating the absorb function, he marveled at the sheer quantity and quality of power being drawn in. ' _Amazing! Is Hyoudou really this strong?_ ' He then had to resist the urge to punch himself in the face. ' _Don't be admiring the damn handsome!_ '

Still ensnared and rooted to the spot, Issei growled and the hair on Saji's neck rose however slightly. That wasn't a noise of anger or irritation. It was one of amusement.

Almost instantly, Saji staggered, dropping to one knee. The flow of energy had increased drastically as Issei flared both his power and malicious killing intent. While shielded slightly by Vritra's armor, Saji was perturbed but not overwhelmed by the predatory effect. No, the it was Issei's power straining the limits of what he could absorb. And the demidrake was still grinning ferally as he fed him even more.

 **{Sorry, hatchling. But this is for your own good.}**

Saji could have cried with relief at Vritra's words and deeds. Black flames, the same ones that had erupted when he had first reached his temporary Balance Breaker trailed across the lines connecting the two and engulfed the demidrake, causing him to roar in pain.

While not the most powerful of the Dragon Kings, Vritra was one of the most feared. After all, his was one of the most ominous titles: the Black Prison Dragon. His flames were not Holy like Issei's or overwhelmingly destructive, like Tannin's, but they could do one thing and that was to bind a foe's abilities and prevent further attempts to retaliate.

The power flowing across the Absorption Line ceased as Vritra bound Hyoudou within a cocoon of black fire. No matter how Issei thrashed in his bindings or how much aura he poured into the restraints, he was well and truly stuck.

Or so it appeared.

Saji and Vritra had miscalculated. Afterall, it had been sometime that Vritra had awoken, and millennia since the last time he had used his flames on anyone, much less a dragon. And the might of an Evil Dragon was said to surpass the Dragon Kings.

Without an outlet, Issei's aura turned inward on his own body. Causing tremendous pain as it scorched nerve endings, lacerated tissue, ravaged internal organs.

Burning away the inhibiting drug Kokabiel had previously administered.

* * *

Saji's reckless attacks had bought the girls time to regroup. Asia healing everyone in short time, though she couldn't replenish morale or fighting strength. With just the three fighters left of the Gremory, Sona, and Griselda, they arrayed themselves for one last all-out attack to hopefully free the enthralled demidrake.

Only an explosion to cause the ground to quake and for Saji's armor to give way as a now armored Issei's last strike cratered him into the ground between the devil group and the cadre.

"Saji!" Sona screamed as the last of her peerage went down, his armor shattering.

"I'm... sorry, Sona..." Saji wheezed, specks of blood flying from his lips as he coughed beneath Issei's boot. "I tried."

"Yes, and it was a desperate move, one I admit I didn't see coming." Kokabiel slow-clapped, infuriating the group. "Oh well. 'A' for effort I suppose."

"Don't," Sona growled, her face obscured by her hair, until she looked up to glare at Kokabiel with all the hate the Underworld could muster. "DO NOT LOOK DOWN UPON MY SERVANTS!"

A wall of water formed between them all and the school; and just as it wavered to break forth it condensed as Sona collected the full force of a tsunami and condensed it into a liquid lance that speared toward Kokabiel. Racing past Issei, who was still standing motionless above Saji, it aimed for the shard and Kokabiel's black heart beneath it.

The cadre sighed and raised a hand. A massive spear of Light formed, and with a flick of the wrist, he sent his own lance to joust with the Sitri heiress' The resulting explosion of Light, heat, and steam sent a fine mist everywhere. Where it not for the severity of the situation, the resulting prisms and the rainbows formed would have made the night look almost peaceful.

"Come now, it was a good effort and good plan, even if poorly executed. I didn't think that Albion would be awakened this early."

 **(What have you done to my host, Kokabiel!)** The Vanishing Dragon's words were accompanied by the Light Wings flashing. **(WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!)**

"Only what was necessary to control him," Kokabiel shrugged. "He's shut you out, hasn't he?"

 **(He will neither acknowledge me nor listen. Never have I been cut off from my host like this before. Your skill with that piece of scrap is clever, I'll admit, but when my host leaves the waking Nightmare you've placed upon him there'll be Hell to pay.** )

"I'm quivering in fear."

Everyone expected continued banter between the two ancient beings, so imagine the surprise when a third voice interrupted.

"As well you should be."

This voice was male, confident, and bold enough to provoke hostilities further. Considering that Valper had moved off to observe the fight between Freed, Kiba, Xenovia and Irina, and the only other male capable of speech was the still gasping Saji, no one was quite sure of where the voice came from.

That is, until a _red_ -armored figure landed boot first next to Issei with fist cocked back and swung, knocking the _white_ -armored teenager back several yards where he landed on all fours.

This figure too wore ScaleMail, blood-red armor that matched Rias' hair in its hue and vividness. Unlike Saji's, this one wasn't slimmer in comparison to the accustomed standard, nor did it share Issei's sharp angles. This one's armor held many of the basic similarities, but where Issei had flattened plate and straightened spikes, this one had curved metal and jagged horns. Similar but different, and yet just as intimidating.

"You're right in one thing, Kokabiel. The Devils here had the right intentions, and perhaps they could have succeeded if things were different." The Red Dragon Emperor knelt slightly, picked up Saji by the collar of his shirt and threw him at the girls. Koneko was the one who caught him, but when he leered at the accumulated damage Issei had unintentionally wrought upon her wardrobe, she abruptly dropped him. "Perhaps I can succeed where they failed. Besides," the figure clenched his other fist, metal shrieking as the bones in his knuckles strained and popped, "I've been looking forward to this fight for a long while."

Two dragon's wings burst from his back, red limbs and grey membrane. With a single downsweep, the other Emperor was in the air, where Issei met him with a roar and armored fist of his own.

"The Red Dragon Emperor." Griselda was impressed if nothing else. "Well if there's anyone that can counter the demidrake-"

"It'd be him," Rias finished. "But I don't like this. What if they don't hold back and kill each other? And what did he mean 'a long while'?"

"That's actually a funny story when you think about it." To everyone's exasperation, there was another interloper on the scene. A tall man of clearly Japanese heritage was walking towards them. Appearing to be in his mid to late twenties and dressed casually in black jeans, dark jacket, it would seem that he was another average college student in the university section of Kuoh Academy. But there were two things that gave him away that he was anything but normal.

For one, he had a Nikon camera and had clearly taken a photo just now of Kokabiel, who was still gaping and watching the two dragons pummel each other in the sky. Realistically, if one was aware of what was going on, this would hardly be the time or place to indulge in a hobby like that.

Second, and most importantly, he was emanating a distinct pressure that seemed equal parts magical and... canine? It was the only other guess, considering how Koneko was shying away from him. Now the magical power wasn't anything special, barely reaching that of a typical Bishop, but he also radiated confidence, as if he either knew that certain death was before him and knew he could overcome it or just didn't care.

Neither of which were exactly comforting.

By now he was almost level with the girls and Kokabiel had come out of his stupor. The cadre clearly recognized the man and actually displayed some form of rage. "Ikuse. What in the Hell are you doing here!?"

"Looking for you actually," this 'Ikuse' yawned. "Actually, it was Vali who was first assigned to find you. As I understand it, Azazel assigned him when a naked female Fallen streaked into the meeting for the board of directors about two month ago."

The Gremory girls and Ravel turned to Akeno, who had the decency to blush slightly at the specific manner of how she and Raynare had last seen each other.

"Naturally when she started raving about a dragon with Holy fire and a message for Kokabiel, Azazel and Baraqiel got suspicious. Then we find that the Holy Dragon is actually another Dragon Emperor capable of thrashing a Phoenix, and being the combat-junkie he is, Vali ran off. Naturally Azazel sent me later after that since Vali really can't be trusted to act responsibly when there's a good fight to be had."

"You. You're a representative of the Grigori?" Griselda questioned the man, who nodded to her though his eyes never left Kokabiel.

"Bingo."

"Ikuse..." she muttered before her eyes widened in recognition. "Tobio Ikuse, the Dog God of the Fallen."

Tobio winced and rubbed the back of his neck in irritation. "Of all the stupid things my old clan could have done, giving me that ridiculous name after I was exiled has got to take the cake."

As if to comfort him, a small black puppy popped out of the shadows at his feet. Dancing around and over his feet, the dog kept looking up at him and standing on its hind legs as it leaned against its master with its front paws.

"Old clan?" Rias couldn't help herself, the Japanophile in her was too strong.

"Yeah, my mother was a Himejima." Tobio's eyes wandered over to Akeno. "Nice to meet ya, cousin."

"ENOUGH!" Kokabiel seethed, the air around him shimmering with energy. "I will have my war, even you don't have the strength to stop me, Slash Dog!"

"Strength?" Ikuse cocked his head sideways in confusion. "Strength isn't everything. Skill matters just as much. After all, even with my relatively low power, the only reason Vali can beat me is by using his Balance Breaker, and even then it's a close thing. Isn't that right, Jin?"

The tiny dog barked once in agreement before it leapt up in front of Tobio, shifting from black-furred canine into a blade of midnight steel that was effortlessly caught by the man. A longsword of Japanese style, it was nearly a meter and a half long and from that should be considered unwieldy and impractical to use, yet he gave the sword a few practice swings like it was no issue using a sword unusually long. The hilt was long enough for two hands to grip, plain leather and worn, clearly showing the blade had seen use consistently. Lastly, there was a cord and tassel fastened to the end, on which hung a single bead. Though none could see it clearly in the light, the bead had two conjoined symbols. A wolf's head howling skywards towards a crescent moon.

"Tobio Ikuse. Traveling comedian, magician, swordsman, and wielder of the mid-tier Longinus, Canis Lykaon. Now," Ikuse assumed a ready stance, dark steel leveled to his chosen opponent. "Are you going to pick up your jaw, Kokabiel? Or are we going to fight before I drag you back to Azazel?"

"Go to Hell you DOG!" Kokabiel howled as he flew towards Tobio, light spears forming in both hands as he let go of the pendant.

* * *

He blocked a fist with vambrace before grabbing the offending limb, pulling it close for a throw. Wrapping his own arm around the Red Dragon's shoulder, he twisted, sending the other flying back down to earth. His fist raised, encased in pale flame, he dove downward intending to follow through with a blow that simple physics would yield in his favor.

The Red One managed to catch himself mid-flight, cocking his own fist back as well. A showdown then. Aiming carefully, he altered his trajectory, preparing to impact against the other, even as the Red One flew back up, left hand glowing green even as he heard a voice call **[BOOST]**.

It was a resounding crash, and the impact should have tossed aside the earth beneath them from the force. Only there was no longer any earth to be destroyed from the effects of their rampage. The world had disappeared entirely. No grass, no trees, nothing. Just an endless dark void. Silent for the most part.

And then the Red One was back, swinging once more, forcing him back. When his leg impacted against something solid, actual alarm worried him now. He couldn't see anything, hear anything, able to focus only on the Red One before him, yet the crimson knockoff didn't seem limited by that factor.

First, he'd need to end the Red One. Then, he'd figure out why the world had been yanked away from him again.

* * *

While the other dealt with a rampant Issei, the swordsmen apart from Griselda had separated from the conflict, but not far enough for them to inevitably miss that the group remaining was woefully unprepared to deal with his abilities and senseless violence. However, Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina had their own headache to deal with first.

Nightmare, Transparency, and Rapidly being fused together made for one impressive blade. A poor excuse for a masterpiece compared to what Excalibur should have been, or rather used to be, but it was still a weapon of tremendous ability.

Freed was certainly putting that ability to good use.

Mere moments into their three on one fight, the teenagers soon realized that their individual skills here wouldn't serve any purpose but to get them killed. Therefore, despite all their misgivings, Kiba fell in with the girls' practiced coordination and teamwork, supporting where he could. It went against everything his instincts and drive for vengeance screamed for him to do, but with everything at stake, Kiba managed to swallow his pride and forge ahead. Without his head in the game, they would all be dead immediately.

The crazed exorcist was using concealment and acceleration well enough, though the illusion-based abilities of his were lacking in some way. Flickering in and out of sight as he moved insanely quick, it was the combination of experience, Knightspeed, and trust that allowed for them to evade and retaliate against every blow. Destruction cleaved the air forcing Sellzen to leap back, Mimic expanding into a thick shield for the corrupted blade to slam against before Ascalon flickered towards Freed's neck. Sword Birth played its part as well, with its wielder taxing himself to grow swords from the very earth to logically eliminate or invalidate Freed's apparently poor lack of skill with illusions. Ghostly apparitions of the man rushed into steel death, letting them know which was the real one, the one with a sense of self-preservation.

Even so, it was still a stalemate. A stalemate of near-epic proportions, but one nonetheless.

And while they outnumbered him, it only meant that the man had a greater number of openings when one inevitably did make a costly mistake.

It was Irina who stumbled. With Mimic duplicating Ascalon's physical form, she was dual-wielding with Holy swords that didn't offer all that many combat advantages against her current opponent. And while she was an expert with one blade, using two simultaneously did not appear to be her strong suit. Factor in the angry roars and renewed violence from the appearance of the Red Dragon Emperor and the young would-be dragonslayer lost focus but for a moment.

Flicking her blade aside with a great effort, Freed stabbed her in the side, much like she had Issei only days prior.

At first, she couldn't believe she had been injured. But when both swords fell from her grasp, and she pressed her hands against the wound, she had lost the breath to even scream.

"IRINA!" Xenovia could only scream as she guarded both herself and her injured friend. It was all she could spare, with her friend's injury the full force of Freed's attacks had one less person to bear the burden.

Kiba grunted, sweat running down his brow and a cocoon of sharpened metal encompassed the girl even as she fell unconscious. Antagonistic to Excalibur users he might be, but overly sadistic to those he considered even temporary allies he was not. While not the most powerful defense he had given its spontaneity, it would at least ensure Irina's safety for the time being.

"That's it!" Xenovia raged, leaping back temporarily and letting Kiba take the offensive. Energy rushed around her as she began to chant. " _Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!_ "

A golden disc appeared on Xenovia's right, even as she transferred Excalibur Destruction to her left hand. From the center of the magic circle, a hilt emerged, blue and gold and thrumming with Holy power. A massive broadsword with a single edge and elaborate guard.

"DURANDAL!" Valper screeched. "IMPOSSIBLE! ONLY MY WORK CAN CREATE HOLY SWORD WIELDERS, AND EVEN I HAVEN'T DISCOVERED THAT STRENGTH YET!"

"You are blindly mistaken, Valper. Irina, Griselda and I were not implanted with your twisted lacrima composed of children or even those artfully forged by the Church. We are each naturally-born Holy sword bearers. How fitting that you and your work be destroyed by that which you could only dream to imitate."

The bluenette twirled, blades singing as she spun back into the fray. Now Freed was mostly on the defensive, the overpowering force of Destruction or precision strikes of Durandal battering at his defenses. But even then, Freed proved how he was able to fight high-class Devils and win.

Never letting his own blade lock with hers lest either overpower the enchantments holding his fused variant together, he took advantage of the chaos by switching the sword to his right arm and drawing a Light gun from within his robes with his left. "Surprise!" He shouted and let loose with a hail of bullets forcing Xenvoia to dance back or shift her grip on Durandal so that the massive blade acted as a shield.

While Xenovia carried on with single minded determination, Kiba had stopped completely at Xenovia's words to stare murderously at Valper. "What did she mean, 'composed of children'?" His grip on his own shortswords tightened, impossibly causing the metal to groan under the duress.

"Oh, I recognize you now. The SwordBirth boy from the original Project. You survived somehow I see. I had intended to study you last, I see the irony in that you've lived longer than any of your comrades."

"Don't play games with me! Tell me what she meant!" Kiba screamed, though he remained rooted to the spot.

Valper's twisted grin grew even larger. "The lacrima she refers to are made by siphoning any latent energy in the human body into an external vial, usually crystals of some sort. Given how you brats were raised in a Church-sponsored orphanage that energy was primarily Holy in nature. Weak when separate, but once accumulated and implanted it provides one with the power needed to wield one of those precious blades. Sure, Michael has his process for volunteers, but it takes much less over a longer time frame. I decided to take as much as I could, in the fastest way possible."

"You... You killed us for that?" Kiba whispered, swords falling from his now slackened grip.

"Had to kill you all at once when the higher ups found out, after all I couldn't let such power be taken by anyone else. Getting rid of any evidence was just a side-effect, nothing more. Which reminds me, here!"

Valper reached into his robes and withdrew a bluish-white crystal before throwing it underhanded to the frozen boy.

"There's the last one from the original set I made. I've implanted the rest in Freed, but this one I think I'll let you have for now."

The diamond clinked as it clattered to the floor at the Knight's feet. Sinking to his knees, Kiba gently picked up the gem and held it close. "David... Katrina... Francis... Graham... Comrades, I... I'm so sorry."

"Aw, is the little boy getting all teary eyed?" Valper scoffed as he readied an orb of his own dark magic. "If you miss your friends that much, why don't you join them!"

He hurled the missile at Kiba, who was still kneeling, and cackled with glee when the resulting explosion easily decimated the area. The laugh was short lived, as the flames and heat dispersed, revealing Kiba, protected by what appeared to be a silvery barrier. Both priest and Knight gaped at it in wonder, as voices and dim faces began to appear in it.

"Isaiah," they whispered. "Isaiah, get up. It is too late for us, but don't seek revenge for our sakes. Get up and live, if not for us or yourself, but for your family!"

"I... I..."

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" Valper shouted, throwing blast after blast of energy at the barrier, which was beginning to fade. "HOW!?"

"I understand now. I was a fool." Kiba stood, dropping the crystal. It never reached the floor, instead dissipating into mist that Kiba breathed in. "To live a life of vengeance is no life at all. But to live for others, that is the greatest honor a Knight can achieve." The teen opened his eyes and shouted, "BALANCE, BREAK!"

Before him, a sword formed. A single longsword this time, with a hand-and-a-half grip. The blade was double edged, one of pure white, the other the dark of the void.

Kiba pulled it from the ground in a single motion and completed his chant. "Sword of Betrayer. I have surpassed both myself and you, Valper." He turned on his heel and ran back to join a weary Xenovia against Freed, leaving a stuttering Valper behind.

"A Holy AND Demonic Sword!? That's impossible! Unless... Unless in the Great War, not only did the Maou, but God also~"

Whatever he was going to say, he shrieked as he was interrupted by a falling figure. The Red Dragon Emperor landed next to the man and leapt away from Issei's next attack, leaving the priest prone in a deep crater. Valper Galilei looked up and screamed.

The man who dedicated his life to studying the power of God and his artifacts was instantly incinerated by a rain of Heaven's righteous fire.

* * *

After their admittedly brief attempts to attack Kokabiel, Sona and Rias would have lost all hope of victory. Factor in the profane means of controlling Issei, and they might as well have given up.

Fortunately, two more Longinus wielders in the fray evened things out just enough.

Canis Lykaon. A Sacred Gear housing an extremely strong Hellhound, or perhaps it would be better to say that the Hellhound _was_ the Longinus given that it had its own independent avatar, this so-called 'Jin'. Either way, its application in the hands of a highly skilled user was plain for all to see.

Whether God had intended to or not, the thirteen Longinus typically followed a pattern. Counters to each other, though there were a few exceptions. For example, the current wielders of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing were currently evenly matched, the dragons sealed within raging away through their champions, calling **(DIVIDE!)** or **[BOOST!]** endlessly.

Another contrast, though not as legendary in rivalry, was between Regulus Nemea and Canis Lykaon. One held a invincible lion, the other an underworld hunting hound. Though their physical forms changed to suit the needs of the wielder, usually the golden axe could then transform into nigh-impenetrable armor with unyielding defensive strength. The black sword... Well, they were getting a first-hand demonstration of how terrifying its offensive capabilities really were.

Tobio was dancing around Kokabiel, enshrouded in shadows. Every time Kokabiel threw or stabbed with a Light-spear, the Grigori agent would step back and _through_ his own shadows to his opponent's other side, slicing or stabbing there as well. Once Kokabiel had broken past the skill of evasion only for Tobio to explode into black ether from the point where the spear would have struck only to reform a short distance away and charge back towards the Cadre.

In an act of desperation or madness, Kokabiel hurled a spear towards the group of Devils, specifically their weakest link, Asia. At a speed none of the girls could match, Tobio calmly stepped out of Asia's shadow then dragged her into and through his own. The two then stepped out of Saji's shadow (causing the boy to shiver uncontrollably). Tobio gently set the Bishop down, and then was back at it to add even more accumulating injuries to the Fallen.

The surprise blow directed at Asia was enough to galvanize the rest into action. Limited to support by Tobio's unpredictability, the remaining spellcasters gathered together and coordinated their attacks in a timed sequence that Tobio quickly adjusted to and accounted for. Rias and Akeno held hands, their injuries forgotten as they merged Holy Lightning and the Power of Destruction into an engulfing wave that obliterated what it touched. Sona too added her fair share of power, spear after spear of water arced to intercept what Light she could, though she was clearly annoyed at the discrepancy between her power levels and that of Rias. She shook her head to clear her thoughts; this battlefield was not one for petty schoolgirl rivalries.

Ravel had managed to regain some form of self-control and was helping where he could. A stream of flame danced from her palms, not doing the damage she intended, but it further distracted Kokabiel, creating openings for Tobio and the others to get a few hits in.

Koneko went with the faithful fallback plan of simply tearing up sections of the field and hurling the debris at the cadre.

Griselda, Asia, and Saji remained behind. Saji was too injured, Asia was a noncombatant, and despite her wishes, Griselda's possession of Blessing might weaken her temporary allies rather than provide the strength they needed.

"Bastard!" Kokabiel howled as Tobio's long blade scored another glancing cut. The cadre was bleeding profusely now from dozens of injuries, none of them individually threatening but combined it was clear he was weakening. "Stand still and fight like a man!"

"Sure." Said man dead panned and reformed directly in front of the Fallen. This time, instead of cold metal being swung, long lines of shadows formed around Kokabiel, ensnaring him in a kind of web. Tobio casually brought his blade to point straight down and stabbed into the darkness at his feet. Immediately, blood flowed freely as the sword's true purpose for the long length was revealed. From each section of webbed shadow, a section of the blade appeared to impale the Fallen. Bits of metal, some the size of needles, others the size of a typical blade. Using the shadows, Ikuse had managed to bring the entire edge to attack all at once in a move that an unarmored or unprotected opponent could not hope to safeguard against.

What made it scarier was that there was no indication of whether or not this was the man's Balance Breaker or not.

Leaving his sword impaled across the cadre, Tobio reached out and plucked the pendant hanging from Kokabiel's neck. "Well, this is a right nasty piece of work," he singsonged as he examined the shard. "You'd lose a lot of fine control, but given the demidrake's condition it wouldn't take much to show him and opponent and say 'KILL'."

"Can you undo it?" Rias pleaded, leaning on Akeno even as her Queen leaned against her. "Can you undo whatever is causing Issei pain?"

"Hmm. Ordinarily, I'd say yes, but this is a kind of mind manipulation that _someone_ ," he glared at Kokabiel, "decided to implement brute force over fine control. Oh, whatever the initial condition that broke him in the first place, that must have been exquisite, but now it's a tricky business to repair. And given that Vali and your guy are still going at it, I don't think I could get him still long enough for cautious measures."

As if on cue, both dragon emperors fell back down to earth, flipping at the last moment to land crouched on all fours. Both stood up and faced each other, violence and bloodlust emanating from them both. Though it wasn't the wielders that spoke.

 **(Are you so cowardly, Ddraig, that you'd kill my host when he is at his most vulnerable!)** Albion snarled. **(To think that once upon a time, we were closer than brothers.)**

 **[Don't mistake me for a saint, I'm long since past the point of caring for whatever worth you value your playthings. I just want you to suffer, and if wiping out your wielders renews your sense of loss I'll spill oceans of blood for it to occur endlessly!]**

"Albion this, Albion that," the Red Dragon Emperor sighed. "Come on Ddraig, think of something new other than ways to destroy and demoralize your rival."

 **[Do not test me, Vali. I don't care for your own inclination for violence, unless it coincides with my own.]**

"Well then you'll have to settle for disappointment. I have no intention of defeating, let alone killing, my rival so soon. For one, I want him at his best, and while the raw power he has now is thrilling, I'd prefer he be in actual control of himself when I defeat him."

 **(Were it so easy.)**

"Well that sounds like a challenge," Vali noted before chuckling. "Maybe this will make him serious."

" **I, who am about to awaken,"**

 **(You're mad!)**

* * *

He wasn't sure what was happening. The Red One had stopped and was shouting. Or crying, he thought he'd prefer that. He could hear two others, a dragon in the Red One as well as the one in himself. They weren't getting along either.

When he felt a pulse of energy, he frowned. Time to go all out apparently.

* * *

" **I, who am about to awaken,"**

 **[You seem troubled, Albion. Scared?]**

 **(Control your host, lest we all perish together!)** Albion seethed as the telling transformations began, ScaleMail warping and expanding to mimic the chosen combat forms the Heavenly Dragons assumed in life.

" **Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God"**

" **Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God"**

"What... What's going on?" Asia timidly asked, even as Griselda laid a hand on her shoulder and Koneko's in an attempt to pull them to safety.

" **I laugh at the 'infinite', and I grieve at the 'dream'"**

" **I envy the 'infinite' and I pursue the 'dream'"**

"They're going to unleash the full power of the Heavenly Dragons," Kokabiel groaned from his makeshift prison, before he weakly laughed, spitting blood as he did so. "This close to them, the initial release of the auras of two of the Strongest Ten will annihilate everything and everyone nearby. Heh, with the heiresses dead, the war will start anyway." He closed his eyes in acceptance. "I still win."

"WHAT!" That was the collective reply when those present and conscious, sans the three swordsmen still dueling, found that their efforts would be for naught.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to go with no," Tobio grimly lifted his blade out of the shadows, the metal retracting from Kokabiel's limbs though he remained grimly suspended. Holding the pendant in midair, he quickly traced around it, forming a perfect circumference of Japanese characters with the blackened shard held perfectly in the center. "Guess I don't have time for the careful solution. Fuck it."

He swung.

* * *

"No, no, no, NO! Dammit, I wanted to kill more people in this war!" Freed cursed as he now focused on evasion and escape. The words of the two potential god-killers had reached them even over the din of pounding metal, and had sent the three fighters into a frenzy. Kiba and Xenovia to end it quickly and hopefully retrieve Ascalon to end the impending threat, Freed to cut his way free flee and fight another day.

" **I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination"**

" **I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy"**

"Out of the way!" Freed cut a in a long arc, making an opening that he gladly took, leaving the others behind. "I ain't sticking around here!"

In desperation, Xenovia hurled Durandal, the blade landing point first before the sprinting Freed, forcing the crazed man to decelerate to avoid being bisected on the enchanted blade. It was all the time Kiba needed to bring his Holy Demonic sword down upon the madman.

The combined momentum of the two males forced what was left of Freed forward, the Fused Excalibur falling from his hands to clang against Durandal's edge one last time. It wasn't to last, as Kiba's attack finished cutting the exorcist in two, his blade following through and hammering the Excalibur between the other two swords.

At the same time, the deadly longsword in Tobio's hands pierced the last shard. Cracks formed wherever the allied blades touched, overpowering the alchemy that held the blades together, causing them to fracture further under the compounded force. For a moment it looked as if it would hold until every piece of the Excaliburs shattered completely.

* * *

" **And I shall sink you to the~"**

Without warning, whatever color that had been leeched from the world returned in an instant, depositing him back to a place he'd never see again: Kuoh Academy. Surprise and shock filled him at the sudden revelation, as well as extreme worry as he recognized the words coming from his own mouth as the last line of the Juggernaut Drive incantation. With all his might, all his willpower, he forced his own strength against the massive energy inside him, hoping to quell and contain the transformation before it began as he bit down on his tongue to prevent its completion.

The pressure sent him to his knees as he struggled and grappled with power his and yet not his own. He, no, Issei choked for breath around the mess of blood in his mouth, praying and hoping that the pain and struggle would end quickly.

Across from him, the Red Dragon Emperor did the same after a moment's hesitation. Rolling in the ground, he clutched his sides as if to tear into his own skin through the armor. Issei remembered fighting him, he knew that he was bleeding somewhere, but the red made it difficult to tell exactly where.

It was a relief when the overwhelming force abated, the respective powers of the Heavenly Dragons receding. What Issei and his opponent had done was unprecedented. Most Dragon Emperors failed to even consider the ramifications of what the transformation entailed: complete and utter depletion of both sanity and life-force to sustain the demands of Albion and Ddraig's power. Having lived through his predecessors memories, Issei knew that it would have been much less painful to simply let the power rampant and transform fully, but in doing so would have been a complete and utter waste of his own life should he not take precautions that he was quite sure he didn't take. Being a demidrake didn't mean all that much in comparison to the monsters that the Heavenly Dragons were.

Both sets of armor shattered, revealing their panting and injured wielders. Issei was surprised to see that his opponent was a young man that could have been his doppelgänger. Green shirt, black jacket, silver chain, he looked like a classic bad-boy, but what caught his attention was his face. They were unnervingly similar, though the other boy was certainly slighter, fairer, almost a bishounen, while Issei himself was obviously more rugged in both visage and build. Their silver hair was even the same shade, and apart from their dress, from a distance the only difference observable was that his enemy had blue eyes opposed to his own.

The similarities between them were so eerie that were it not for the fact he knew he was an only child, Issei could have sworn they were long lost brothers, that was how closely they resembled each other.

Their resembleance apparently went beyond simply looks all the way to their respective injuries. Issei did a quick meditative check of his own faculties and found that besides numerous broken bones, he was bleeding internally with several organs shutting down slowly. And given the look of his crude doppelgänger it was likely he too was suffering the same if how he looked was anything like what Issei felt.

The meditative check also alerted him to two things. First off, Kuoh looked like a war zone. The main building might as well have been doused in napalm as well as be subjected to a demolition team of wrecking-ball-wielding ogres. The second, and somehow more concerning, was that his memory was hazy. He remembered the prison cell, he remembered Kokabiel pointing Nightmare at him one last time, then he was fighting Artemis' minions and two different wielders of Legendary Dragons.

What was going on that he had been so close to letting go and willingly activate Juggernaut's berserk state?

Still confused and rather fed up with looking at a lookalike for any longer, he groaned as he rolled over, feeling every one of his affected vitals shouting at him to stop. He ignored the extreme discomfort; though each one was arguably worse than Ascalon's inflicted physical injury, he'd had enough of succumbing to injuries lately.

He scowled when he saw the view in the other direction wasn't much better. Kokabiel was there, though he looked as if someone had mummified him using black cloth instead of the traditional white. Kokabiel's visage was one of pure outrage, as if someone had almost gotten a prize or promotion only to have it snatched away at the last minute. Anger clouded his already shaky judgement, and he growled at the Fallen, trying to rise. Issei's memories were still foggy on the subject, but he remembered something about Kokabiel needing to kill Sona and...

Rias! Akeno! Issei forced himself to sit upright, looking around for them. And find them he did. The two of them, along with Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Sona, and Griselda, were standing on the other side of a young man a few years older than he, wielding what look to be an excessively long Odachi, only he knew from Kiba that swords weren't supposed to feel _off_ quite like that.

His perception of the not-sword was readjusted or redirected when the girls rushed him, though each stopped at some invisible line mere feet away from him. While he was confused, Issei's heart sank when he saw injuries on most of them, ranging from minor to severe burns, and possibly internal damage as well. Most notably, Koneko's ears were slightly singed and Akeno's exposed stomach sported a large burn, one that stretched from above her navel to the underside of her breasts.

"Issei," Rias started tentatively, "are you alright?"

"The Hell with me, what happened to you all!?"

He didn't know what was going on still, or whether it was something he said, but it was if the invisible barrier had fallen and immediately the girls all lunged for him, crying.

He hurt all over but he didn't make a sound as they glomped him. Rias and Akeno took his arms as usual, pulling themselves to them as close as they could. Koneko threw her arms around his waist, burying her face into his stomach, while Asia and Ravel each latched onto a leg.

He held them to comfort them of course, even though he could detect his own power from them. Not in a good way, like he had somehow reinforced their strength with his own, but like he had used it to inflict pain upon them.

So even as he was showered with affection and returned it in kind, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was to blame for what had happened and was still going on.

* * *

A little ways away, Griselda approached Tobio and the bound Kokabiel while Sona attended to her peerage, the heiress ignoring Saji's cries for her to heal him with skinship. The exorcist was unsure of what to say. In all the briefings she had been through, all the fail safes and procedures had failed to detail what to do in the event Grigori agents opposed to Kokabiel would appear. In power they might have been near equals, but his skill with his potential God-slaying Sacred Gear was far beyond her own.

"My thanks, Tobio Ikuse," she nodded to him respectfully. "With the White Dragon against us, we would not have stood a chance."

"Hmm. Seemed to me you'd still have trouble, what with stabbing him and all." When she looked taken aback, he shrugged. "News of Ascalon's deployment travels fast."

"I... I see. And what will you be doing with Kokabiel?" They both turned to face the immobilized cadre, who was still glaring daggers at all around him.

Tobio sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Who knows? I'm just the schmuck Azazel's been paying for the past few years for odd favors. He wants to interrogate him personally, then possible incarceration. Not my problem." He relinquished his grip on his signature weapon, the sword falling before transforming back into a puppy that landed on all fours.

"You're not concerned with what comes after?"

"Oh, there'll be hell to pay I'm sure."

"Of that there is no doubt." Kokabiel finally deigned to speak to them, speaking loud enough for all to hear. "Do you think this is a victory? That war is avoidable, that I'm the only one that wishes for it? Fools," he grunted. "Never before have so many individuals been discontent with the status quo. Even now, there are hundreds, thousands, more than any can count harboring desires against what you all call _peace_. I'm just the first to act upon that dissatisfaction, and I can guarantee I won't be the last."

"Hold your tongue, Fallen, or I'll cut it from you," Griselda raised her blade, Blessing glowing still. Xenovia suddenly appeared, her two swords readied, while Kiba follows shortly after, carrying a still unconscious Irina with one of her arms over his shoulders.

"If you can still raise your blade after what I have to say, then you are welcome to do so." The matter-of-fact tone in his voice grabbed the attention of everyone there. Even the girls crowding the demidrake realized his presence and the demidrake himself seemed to finally realize his transgressors was bound there before him. "You see, in the Great War between what is called the Biblical Factions, not only did the Lucifer and his fellow Maou perish, but so did the Father Himself!"

It was as if someone had ripped away the curtain, exposing the play for what it really was. And everyone reacted differently. Rias, Akeno, and Sona paled, their upbringing had them decidedly against God but to hear this was a shock. Koneko didn't change her expression, but like Ravel, who had turned a little green, her knees were shaking as well. Kiba would have dropped the unconscious Irina if he wasn't already in the process of laying her down, but the Knight recollected himself and showed no other signs of surprise.

Now for the believers in the party, there was a much more extreme reaction. Asia outright collapsed, and the only reason why Issei didn't attack Kokabiel with whatever strength his body could muster was because he caught her instead, with her whimpering and shaking in his arms as she tried to pray. Holding her carefully, he still didn't take his eyes off the monster who had not only hurt him, but shattered Asia's convictions to the core.

Xenovia didn't take it well either, collapsing to her knees, supported only by Durandal's point in the ground. "No... No, it can't be..."

Griselda was perhaps the most collected, as she staggered to regain her balance. Her face did not betray her loss, but in her hand, Excalibur Blessing winked once before its glow disappeared. Now despite its name, it was little more than dull metal having lost its wielder's conviction.

Saji wasn't in Issei's field of view, and the demidrake didn't particularly care what the other Pawn thought, but he could see Tobio, and the man looked surprisingly unsurprised.

He had already known. And he had let Kokabiel say it.

"It can be," Kokabiel continued. "Like Valper tried to say before his demise," Issei cocked his head at that one, this was news to him, "the only reason a Holy Demonic sword could exist and function would be for God to no longer manage his system. His demise threw the world into chaos. Oh don't bemoan the situation, Holy Maiden. That demidrake holding you only can because God is dead. If He weren't, then the White Dragon Emperor would not have survived his reincarnation, and you would have never met."

The cruel realization hit Asia incredibly hard, unfairly so. She fainted, though whether it was a mercy or not remained to be seen. To be hit by a revelation like that, her first friend's life at the cost of God's existence?

Without Asia conscious to maintain Twilight Healing's effects, Issei immediately felt as if gravity had increased exponentially. Likening her gift as both a healing agent and pain reliever, with it absent he lost whatever strength he still had and nearly collapsed as well, though Rias and Akeno grabbed him to lower him down, while Koneko and Ravel plucked Asia from his arms to care for her.

"Don't believe me? Ask your dear siblings, the Maou, about the secrets they hide from you, and who stands to profit from that knowledge." Kokabiel continued undeterred. "You've only won one battle, and it was a piss-poor effort at that, next~"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off when Tobio's shadows stretched to gag the cadre into silence. Jin stepped closer to where he stood, sniffed around the Fallen's entrapped legs before turning around and raising one hind leg.

"You're done," Tobio informed a furious Kokabiel, though whether the Fallen was angry for his enforced silence or the tinkling sound of Jin doing his business was unclear. "Anymore and Azazel won't pay me." The vagabond magician sighed and turned to the others with a sheepishly apologetic look on his face. "Sorry you had to hear all that, but it might be for the best. Tall, dark and brooding had a point, the world's changing and I'd be doing you all a disservice by keeping some things quiet."

When no one answered, Tobio shrugged. "Tough crowd." The shadows pooled around beneath his feet and from them emerged three figures. One neatly bisected Freed, one very well-done mass of meat that used to be Valper, and the still injured Red Dragon Emperor, who was still staring at Issei with barely restrained intensity. When he noticed this, the other man shook his head to sigh once more. Webs of shadow sprouted from the Red Dragon Emperor's shadow to restrain him, specifically to shroud the crimson gauntlet reforming on his left arm. "And they call me a dog. Down, Vali. Now's not the time for fighting anymore. You too, Issei, wasn't it?"

Issei had somehow gotten free from his future mates, ignoring their pleas to stop as he tried to crawl towards Kokabiel. White flames were beginning to flicker along his exposed skin, signs that his self-control were waning even if he was still physically exhausted.

"He's... Gonna... Pay..." Issei coughed, as he clawed forward.

"And he will. Azazel might even invite you to make it happen." Issei's own shadow came alive and bound him, though the light from his own flame began to eat away at the temporary restraint. "But you have other concerns right now." Tobio lowered his voice to a point where they both knew only Issei could hear. "Take it from someone who never got to know his family at all, always take care of your own first."

Before Issei could make sense of the advice, the shadows surrounding Tobio, Vali, Kokabiel and the two dead humans folded into a bubble around them. Said sphere then melted into the floor as the inky darkness faded, leaving no trace they were ever there.

* * *

Some hours later, the Gremory peerage managed to seclude themselves away from the world. Maybe fifteen minutes had passed between the Grigori's departure and the arrival of Sirzechs Lucifer, escorted by a small army of his trusted soldiers. Not his peerage, apparently even Rias had never seen his Pieces assembled at any time, but Grayfia was there to support her King as ever.

It had taken only an hour after that for everyone there to have their statements taken about the attack. Even Griselda and Xenovia were questioned intensively, and were Irina conscious it was possible she would have been as well.

At some point, the knowledge that Issei had been temporarily rouge had been leaked, causing a commotion as Sirzechs himself moved to attack the injured demidrake. The only reason the attack never came was because Rias threw herself in between the two males, followed shortly by Akeno, and then the rest of her servants.

With Sirzechs' power and skill, it wouldn't have saved him anyway, but if there was one thing Sirzechs was known for, it was for being a complete sis-con. He relented, if only just, and heard out the rest of the story, a seven-layered magic circle positioned above Issei like some executioner's weapon the entire time.

As soon as Rias explained that Issei's rampage had ended with Excalibur Nightmare's destruction, Sirzechs removed the magical cannon and examined Issei personally. Blue eyes bored into Issei's brown.

 _You broke your promise. You made her cry._ The Maou's eyes accused.

 _I know. And I'll spend the rest of my life knowing it. And if I were to live any longer than the end of this argument, I'd do everything in my power to atone for it._ Brown eyes, pupils narrowed, mourned in return.

 _You think I can trust you with my sister after what happened tonight?_

 _You shouldn't._

One red eyebrow raised in surprise. _Oh?_

 _I can't remember what Kokabiel showed me that made me snap like that. I have memories of so many of his failed attempts, but I can't even remember the one that broke me. Who's to say it won't happen again?_

Without warning, Sirzechs grabbed the sides of Issei's face to look even deeper into the demidrake's eyes, as if searching for something. And Issei could only gaze helplessly as now red eyes burned in anger at what they saw.

For his part, Sirzechs wasn't even concerned with Issei's testimony anymore. Memory loss of that scope shouldn't be possible, not with Issei's own constitution guarding against it. For him to not remember, it must have been an inside job.

It wasn't Issei's soul Lucifer was searching for. He wanted to talk with Albion instead.

Issei winced in pain as Albion made his presence known, discomfort felt as Albion's normal mental connection was blocked by Sirzechs in what apparently was a private conversation. The two great beings seemed to be civil with one another, information was shared, and then everyone there fell to their knees as a crippling wave of bloodlust stronger than Issei had thought possible from a non-dragon swept over the host.

For a moment, the Crimson Lucifer's physical form flickered and rippled, threatening to come undone. Miraculously, the man seemed to recall where he was as he enforced his will upon the energy of his own being.

Letting Issei go, Sirzehcs stepped away. "We're done here. I'll have the school grounds repaired by morning." At a nod from Grayfia, the black-armored Devils vanished through circles of their own. Once they were gone, Sirzechs addressed Issei one last time.

"You really do love them."

It wasn't a question; only a statement of fact, but it was said with such wonder and disbelief that Issei could only gape like a fish at the simplistic nature of his words.

And then, what surprised everyone most of all, was that Sirzechs smiled. "Take care of them, and just as important, let them take care of you. I'm sure you have the best intentions, but it isn't wise keeping beautiful women waiting for long." And with that, he turned on his heel and left though the school entrance, Grayfia at his side. Bits of conversation floated back to them as they left.

"Beautiful women? Spoken from experience?"

"Not in the way you think. There's mother, Rias, Serafall when she's getting one of her crazy ideas, and you. No one else."

"Don't get any silly ideas, Lucifer."

"Don't need any. It's after midnight, and today's your day off."

"Wait, 'zechs!"

And so the the wife, not a maid, but wife of a Maou was carried away bridal style. Of course, no one saw it.

Every one there was still entranced by the demidrake surrounded by his family, tears falling from his eyes as he held his loved ones close.

Not long after that, Akeno had managed to create a transport glyph, leaving Sona and her healed peerage and the exorcists far behind. They had been transferred to where the were now; a courtyard of a shrine, one with a view that overlooked the city. Far enough away from the rest of town to be undisturbed, yet not too far so as to be entirely withdrawn from the outside.

Once, everyone had staggered, walked, or been carried to the doorway, Akeno opened it with a smile before turning and bowing. "Welcome to my home away from home. Do make yourselves comfortable."

As it turned out, the shrine had been taken over by Akeno after some debate between the Gremory and the Shinto pantheon. Serving as her home for the past three years until Issei's arrival and her subsequent moving in with him, she had maintained it I the event she would ever need it. With their suite currently in ruins, they needed a safe place now more than ever.

And so there they were. They hadn't even made it past the first room. Kiba had fallen asleep, sitting with his back against the wall next to the door, still in his school uniform. Head lowered with his chin against his chest, his newest blade propped beside him as if he were prepared to fight the moment he awoke. Like some guardian sentinel, he remained a vigil of sorts.

Issei hadn't made it much further than that, collapsing as the last of his strength gave out. Oh, his injuries were healed, all of theirs were given Grayfia's administrations, but she could do nothing to replenish aura, let alone one not her own. He had stripped off his shirt, boots and socks, and rested on his back on the floor, wings stretched to either side of him.

Each of the girls had had their clothing restored via magic as well, but for spares they had each opted for back-ups Issei had long ago sealed away in the event of an emergency.

Holding his right leg as if her life depended on it, Asia whimpered in her sleep. With Rias' permission, he had promoted to Bishop to replenish the demonic energy of those around him, but energy was not what the gentle blonde needed right now. She needed something more finite, tangible, something to give her hope given what she had learned today. And she had chosen him of all people. Well, he would try to live up to her hopes and dreams. Innocently clad in pink pajamas, the Bishop twitched once more while settling closer with a sigh of contentment.

On his other side, Ravel had practically glued herself to him. Arms and legs wrapped around his own left leg, the girl had practically cried herself to sleep, whimpering, ' _I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough to help!_ ', over and over until she mercifully passed out from exhaustion. Several times, her self-control had shattered, causing her to cry sparks of all things.

Stranger things had happened.

Like Ravel, Koneko had opted not to wear clothes from her own bundle, but had instead appropriated one of his shirts for sleepwear. Unlike Ravel, she wasn't wearing panties beneath it. With ears and tail unsealed, the girl had curled up like the big cat she really was, and planted herself on his chest, nuzzling into him and... sniffing him occasionally. It reminded him of Kuroka's behavior in the two years they'd known each other, and it was emotionally conflicting to say the least.

And last, but assuredly not least, were the two beauties in his arms. Perhaps beauty was a bit too exclusive, all the girls clinging to him were beautiful in their own way, that he could freely admit. But these two… these two… was there anything else he could say that hadn't already been said?

Remembering the training trip before their Rating Game, Rias and Akeno had opted to not sleep naked as per their usual. That didn't stop them from dressing or _exposing_ themselves in the most seductive lingerie they had on hand. Akeno wore a simple black silk set of bra and thong, while Rias wore red to match her hair in soft and intricate lace. Curled up to him as they were, their heads were resting on his shoulders as they nuzzled closer in their sleep. Their expressions were peaceful, serene even. Yet despite the day's events, despite his own misgivings when he had learned what had happened, what he had done… he didn't want them to ever leave him.

It was selfish of him, he knew that. But in his heart of hearts, Issei knew that his own soul had stopped being exclusively his own long ago. He knew what he wanted, the only thing bothering him was if they would accept.

 _('You shouldn't doubt yourself like that.')_ Albion chided him. _('If those girls feared you or would choose to reject you, then you never would have gotten this far with them.')_

' _You're not helping much.'_

 _('He he, perhaps not. Still,')_ and here the elder dragon grew serious, _('doubting yourself, your feelings, and theirs will only hurt you all in the future.')_

' _I know.'_

 _('So? What will you do?')_

' _After what happened today… No, ever since I let my own pride and hesitance get the better of me when Irina stabbed me, heck, trace it all the way back to the first time I fought Freed, I've let my emotions and foolishness get the better of me. I can't afford to hold back anymore, but I can't allow myself to become complacent with the way things are. Not with the Red One having revealed himself.'_

 _('Good reasons, especially the last one. But that wasn't what I was asking.')_

' _Funny, I just told you. I'm not holding back, not when I'm dissatisfied with the way things are now.'_

 _('Are we still talking about the same thing here?')_

' _Someone once told me that I'd know what to do at the right time, the right place.'_

 _('Someone… You mean…')_

' _That's right.'_ Issei shuffled in place a little more, drawing in his wings closer to the group so as to cocoon on the six of them in a war tent. In lieu of an actual bed and sheets, given that the girls preferred to use his body and limbs for one, he found it fitting to use his wings to replace the other. Tired as he was now, what with his demonic energy being siphoned away from skinship, he still had the strength to declare exactly what he was going to do.

' _I'm going to bond with them. Both of them. And I'm going to do this right.'_

As exhaustion took over to send the demidrake blissfully to sleep, Albion continued to observe his host from within, not without a tinge of both pride and approval.

 _(If anyone deserves some happiness, it's you kid. Live your life to the fullest.')_ Albion's observations were cut short as the ancient being grew lost among his own thoughts.

One of which, was the final memory, more accurately, the fake memories that Kokabiel had implanted and used to break Issei before. He had debated whether or not to leave the ordeal's recollection within his host's mind, but had ultimately decided not, for. everyones' sakes. And it was only at the demand of the current Lucifer he had shared it with anyone else.

The Heavenly Dragon growled to himself in annoyance. The memories were not the only secret he was hiding, for one as old as he secrets were impossible to not collect. Memories, locations, knowledge, all of these and more from his own experiences as well as assimilated from his previous hosts.

He made a mental note to ask Issei to look into a few of those memories and locations; the hoards of previous Dragon Emperors might be useful in the future. Though, given how Issei was so forgetful, particularly with self-assigned tasks of varying importance, Albion would be surprised if he himself remembered.

Perhaps it was a trait unique or rather passed down from great-grandfather to great-grandson.

With that last, most crucial secret Albion began to think again, mind sharp as ever but still at a mental standstill. He had nearly revealed the connection he and his host shared during the conflict that day, and had had to suppress the information when Lucifer went looking where he wasn't strictly welcome. Despite knowing the link between them would be exposed one day, he was content to hold his tongue for a little longer.

After all, it wasn't the right place or time. He'd follow his own advice. Scratch that, it wasn't originally _his_ advice but _hers_ which she had once beat into him.

And with that rousing pleasant memories of happier times, the Vanishing Dragon drifted off as well.

* * *

 **AN: Explanations, comments, trivia.**

 **Damn, this chapters finally over. It's a relief because I've written and rewritten this so many times now to get here it's not even funny. I've wanted to move onto other things, like the bonding process and continuing the familiar hunt, both of which are up next.**

 **Chapter title: German quote from Nietzsche, literally 'God is dead'**

 **On that note, RIP Freed, RIP Valper**

 **Now the million dollar question. Why have Tobio take down Kokabiel instead of Issei? Well, besides the need to publicly intro him sooner than in canon (by about 16 or so volumes I might add), I needed someone that Azazel trusted (besides himself) that could take on a cadre and win to also reign in Vali and force a stalemate between every other faction present if things went too far. Not Baraqiel, no that wouldn't work right now, saving him for another time for help with Akeno's development. And if I brought in Penemue, then I'd have people ranting to add her into the harem (like Artemis) for the only reason that she's the only female Fallen cadre. Add in that Vali's presence would serve to specifically counter berserk Issei to a draw, it further discounted Vali and Issei as a candidate for responsibility for Kokabiel's physical defeat. And I'm not reaching out to other characters of other pantheons just yet. Tobio was the best option affiliated with the Grigori to satisfy every criteria I had.**

 **That doesn't mean that Issei won't get the final one on one with Kokabiel. With what I have planned, we'll soon see him again (2 chapters tops), briefly, but that's pretty much it, so consider him permanently out of play starting now. For those of you who know canon pretty well and have an idea of where I'm taking the story next, keep your guesses to yourselves for now, please. I'll only say that Issei's next interaction with him will be remarkably one-sided. Tobio and Vali will make their reappearance for the peace talks, where I'll introduce some other much-anticipated characters.**

 **Isaiah is Kiba's real/first given name, it's mentioned several times that he accepted a new name from Rias a few months after his resurrection. In fact, one of the LN depicts how he was reluctant to come to terms with his new status and how he gradually accepted it and his new name and skills.**

 **So this my friends, is the end to the figurative downward spiral Issei's been in since Tartarus. From here, things are looking up for the moment. For those of you who were waiting for his heritage to be revealed here, that was the original plan. That is, until I found another place for it to be revealed in a few chapters that gives it a much better impact. Fear not, I'm not delaying like some of you think, merely withholding for best placement.**

 **Some of you are pretty keen on knowing when I'll reveal it. To answer that, Issei will learn moments after he discovers Albion signature ability: Reflect. Consider what it's used for and you'll get an idea of the circumstances in which he'll learn the connection.**

 **Dear God, if people could write one good story about Tobio I will be forever thankful. The SLASH DOG volumes were short-lived before the DxD gained Ishibumi's full attention but provide an amazing character to work upon. Undoubtedly a character built on the darker aspects of DxD and** **a tragic backstory set in canon** **. WHY IS NO ONE WRITING A FIC ABOUT HIM!?**

 **CrimsonBlade11, Shirou Fujimura, Arrixam, LordxSesshomaru, Paynis, you guys keep doing what you're doing. DO NOT put your own fantastic projects on hold just to write a different story when you already have a lot on your plate.**

 **I'd also like to put in the disclaimer that Canis Lykaon in canon is an independent avatar, a dog Tobio calls Jin, and can transform into a sword. Now it's been a while since I last read the series, so I came up with the sword-manifestation on my own, as well as more of its impressive capabilities derived from the wikia description. Also, as a sword Longinus in the hands of a human present in canon, my constant argument against plot-driven gifting of magic swords from nowhere doesn't apply.**

 **If you liked, leave a review! Or message me! Tell me what you liked, what you enjoyed! Feedback is always appreciated!**

 **Next time: Love long awaited**

* * *

Updated: 6-21-16

* * *

 **Now it's been awhile since I've updated but I just realized this chapter came out a bit after a year I first published this fic. Here's to another year!**

 **And a big thank you to Shad0wReaper133 who waited patiently for me to get this together to beta. Thanks a lot man!**


	21. To Bond with Dragon

**As always, a big thank you to all who read/reviewed and continue to like and support my story. To all the new readers, welcome!**

 **And before we get underway, a big round of applause and thanks to SeerKing and LordxSesshomaru for helping me out of my funk in finishing the damn lemon scene. Seriously. Besides me losing my drive to write every time I came back to writing smut I really wasn't sure how to best go about it. So praise them dammit! Sing their praises! Read their works!**

 **And a thank you to my beta Shad0wReaper133 for not leaving me in my time of madness!**

* * *

Disclaimer: See 1st Chapter

* * *

Take note that I've reworked the speech system to accommodate reading on devices that don't necessarily allow font distinction between Sacred Gear dragon's speech

"Speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

" **Juggernaut Drive Incantation"**

(' _Albion, mental_ ')

 **(Albion Speaking)**

 **[Ddraig Speaking]**

 **{Vritra Speaking}**

* * *

 **Just a reminder that this is a DxD story that is also rated M. It wouldn't be DxD otherwise. You have been warned. This chapter in particular has especially ecchi themes.**

 **Beta: Shad0wReaper133**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: To Bond with Dragon**

Morning came without the sounds of the usual bustle of the city's inhabitants. The shrine's distance from the city made it peaceful, tranquil even. There wasn't any sound of the outside world there, so it and all its troubles seemed so far away.

This was what Rias woke up to, choosing to rouse herself completely instead of drifting off again. Propping herself up on one arm, she looked around and smiled. It was rather amusing, that they had failed to even make it far enough to find proper bedding, but she was glad that they hadn't. She wasn't sure if she could bear to separate herself from her servants anymore than she had to. Gasper did count of course, but then again the daylighter's situation was a unique case.

Reigning in her thoughts before they ran wild, she observed each of her present Pieces and felt her happiness increase. They were alive and most importantly together. And if anyone cursed her out on her clinginess to those she considered her family she'd hex them without second thought.

Speaking of which, the three younger girls were each still clinging to him like their lives depended on it. She wasn't quite sure how to feel about it though. Sharing Issei with Akeno had been something that had seemed fair as well as the right thing to do, given Issei's soul's preference for them both. She could hardly complain about sharing with her best friend, sister, and Queen, but with the other girls?

She wasn't sure she could do that. And that made her worry.

Rias couldn't bring herself to dislike any of her juniors, far from it. She considered Ravel, Asia, and Koneko to be the little sisters she never had. However, that didn't stop her from being competitive and trying to keep Issei to herself and Akeno. And even then, she sometimes still wanted him just to herself.

She knew Akeno felt the same way. And she forgave her that, both of them were being greedy. The question now though, was what to do now, both in regards to everyday life after Kokabiel's attack and the younger girls' infatuation with Issei.

While she considered lying back down to sleep again, Issei made the decision for her. Twitching in his sleep, the arm that held her shifted, pulling her even closer until his hand rested on her hip. Not that she minded of course, she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy how handsy Issei could be at times, though she'd prefer if those times were more frequent when he was conscious and not instinctively pulling her close as he slept.

Then, as if to shatter the illusion of a calm, peaceful morning, there was an urgent series of knocks on the door. The noise woke Kiba and seemed to rouse the younger girls and Akeno, but no one moved to answer, still in a stupor.

Again, whoever was on the other side of the door rapped their knuckles against it thrice more, sending the devils to reluctantly move to answer. Rias shifted aside Issei's arm before grabbing a robe to cover herself.

For a moment, she lost herself in amusement at the memory of the backup clothing they each held in Issei's array. One would have thought it would be due to the wear-and-tear of battle against strays, but that wasn't the case. For her and Akeno, it was a matter of them once sparring for the rights to the first morning kiss from Issei, and in their bout, Lightning and Destruction had shredded each other's garments. Since then, as a precaution, they had both prepared a light bundle of clothing for Issei to store away, something the younger girls emulated and which she allowed, albeit grudgingly due to the lack of counterargument.

Shaking her head as she tied the sash, Rias huffed in frustration as the knocking continued impatiently. By now, the three younger girls were awake behind her, while Kiba was at the door, waiting for her with his Holy Demonic sword in a sheath at his side.

The analytical part of her wondered at how long he had maintained its manifestation since its reveal yesterday evening. Overnight, maybe?

That same part of her wondered how he looked so awake for someone who fell asleep in an undoubtedly uncomfortable position. Falling asleep while sitting up and with one's chin on their chest? Undoubtedly it had to be discomforting.

Finally reaching the door, Rias opened it, and her blue eyes widened to see Xenovia of all people there, hand raised to knock again. "Xenovia? What are you doing here?"

The blue-haired exorcist hesitated for a moment, before planting her feet shoulder width apart in some military parade stance and said, "I wish to join your peerage!"

The redheaded heiress winced slightly at the volume before freezing. A dangerously low growl was coming from behind her and she turned in place so that she and Xenovia could see. Issei had somehow mercifully slept through the wakeup the others had received but it seemed that Xenovia's request was just loud enough to wake him. Brownish-gold eyes flicked open, pupils contracted into slits, and most everyone gulped when they realized that intentionally or not, Xenovia had broken the cardinal rule to never wake a sleeping dragon. Considering that those same people had recently been on the receiving end of a colossal beatdown from that same individual, there was significant reason for alarm.

From the look on Xenovia's face, it seemed as if she was praying that Issei was still too out of it to recognize her. Fortunately, before Issei could wake up entirely, Akeno, who had remained cuddled to Issei's other side, swung over one leg to straddle Issei's waist, blocking his view of the door. The sly Fallen hybrid unclasped and tossed aside her bra before pressing down against him to seize the first kiss of the day, making sure to clasp Issei's face gently with both hands as she did so, thereby keeping his attentions solely on her. The growl of irritation turned into one of surprise and content as consciousness and clarity filtered into the demidrake's perception.

Immediately, Ravel and Asia turned red enough that one could predict ancestral ties to tomatoes. Koneko was more controlled, though her cheeks were tinged pink as well. Kiba simply chuckled before stepping past Xenovia with a nod to her before walking off to enjoy what was left of the morning, leaving Rias alone with the swordswoman.

"Let's talk about this… somewhere else if you don't mind." Rias wasn't regretting her responsibilities, especially given that she might be getting another reincarnated servant, but she needed to talk this out. So far, the only on the spot reincarnations she had ever done were with Kiba, Gasper, and Issei, each either dead or dying, and as far as she was concerned, her remaining Knight and Rook would be acquired by their voluntary choice not necessity.

That, and Akeno deliberately moving Issei's hands to her thong-clad behind had her burning inside with both lust and envy. Better to have the discussion somewhere else where she could focus on something other than the resumed competition for their dragon's affections.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Issei puzzled through the morning's events at the breakfast table. "You found that since you had sacrificed personal pleasure in the name of God and his service, only to then find he's dead, you chose to regain whatever semblance of normality by becoming a devil."

"That is not an inaccurate summary of my situation," Xenovia nodded as the meal's explanation drew to an end. "I wasn't quite sure whom to ask, miss Gremory or miss Sitri, but given everything I saw of the Gremory's care for their servants as opposed to the Sitri girl's tendency to use heavy-handed punishment during the search, I chose the path that seemed more attractive."

"Actually, I think all you saw was the resulting consequence of Saji's perversion," Kiba remarked, standing to clear some of the dishes away. "Sona isn't exactly one to enjoy punishing her servants, but I think I speak for everyone when I say he deserved what Sona had in store for him."

One thousand magically enhanced spankings, bizarre and excessive as it sounded, was in reality a very light punishment. However, for Saji who had lived most of his life as a mundane human until recently, it would seem extreme.

"He deserved it. You didn't see it, but he can strip away a girl's clothes just by touching them." Koneko bit into another roll, already having finished breakfast and appeared to be finishing off an early lunch. "Stand clear."

"You've said it before, but I'll take that to heart. My exorcist uniform has several enchantments woven into its construction, its loss would be a shame."

Issei tried to understand the skewed priority there, what with Xenovia appearing to value her equipment more than her modesty. He failed, and shrugged. It wasn't in his job description to completely understand women, _utterly fascinating creatures that they were,_ under even the most normal circumstances.

"So you've already accepted a Piece?" Asia inquired of the taller girl from her place on the other side of the table.

"Indeed." Leathery black devil wings sprouted from Xenoiva's back, their magical nature bypassing her swimsuit-like outfit. "With Durandal, I shall do my best to prove myself worthy as a Knight."

"You still have Durandal?" Issei cocked his head in confusion. "I thought the church was fanatical in retaining control over their limited supply of Holy power and artifacts. How'd _that_ conversation go with your companions?"

Xenovia didn't stop smiling, but there was a light sheen of sweat on her brow. "I… I may not have been absolutely forthcoming when I told them I wanted to explore the city before our departure."

On cue, there was a chime as a magic circle flared into being. This one wasn't like the others, simply composed of a few runes to form an outline only, but within that outline there was an image of a stern-faced Griselda marching up the stairs to the shrine, a healed Irina in tow.

That light sheen and nervousness turned into a panic attack. "Hide me!" Xenovia all but screamed. "If she catches me, she'll exorcise me! Or worse, make me go back! I can't~"

Still confused on Xenovia's conflicting set of priorities, Issei rolled his eyes and reached out to tap her on the shoulder. One flash later and the frantic Knight was sealed away, just in time for Griselda to let herself in.

"Where is she?" Griselda quietly asked. She appeared perfectly calm, quite the contrast to a clearly lost and angry Irina who trailed in behind her. "I know she went to either you or the Sitri group. Now where is Xenovia?"

Rias looked at the older woman with equal part respect and exasperation. "Does everyone in the city know where we are?" She asked sarcastically in response. "Or is it your faith that guides you to us so often?"

Griselda didn't even respond to that, or even react visibly to it. On the other hand, Irina did for her.

"How can you ask that?! After everything that's happened, you'd go back to standing against us so willingly?! Oh, God, please watch over us as these devils tempt us to war among ourselves!"

Within moments, Issei realized that Rias had gotten what she wanted. Indirect confirmation that Irina was unaware of God's demise and that Xenovia and Griselda had kindly yet to inform her of the potentially life-shattering implications.

Cruel as the initial question had been, better that than to be excessive and ruin any hope of goodwill for the future.

"How we knew where to find you is irrelevant. But I must ask you, do you know where Xenovia is or not?" Griselda remained calm and composed, but Issei and Kiba's silent conversation via glances and shrugs were placing money on how long she could maintain that brittle expression.

"Yes, I suppose I do know. But you won't be able to reach her."

Griselda lowered her head. "So she has become a devil then."

Irina whirled on her mentor to deny those words. "Griselda, you can't tell lies! Xenovia would never, she'd never…" Words died in her throat at the visage the older woman wore, the one that a mother might wear when her child had left her home and company of her own free will.

"I want you to know that Xenovia is precious to me, even now," Griselda whispered. "And tell her, even if I do not necessarily condone her actions and behavior, I cannot find it in myself to condemn her for them either. I'm sure we'll meet again soon, but I request that Irina's debt be settled then rather than now. There is still much to think about and this fragile peace we've saved takes precedence." Issei shrugged, giving tacit consent, and with that, she turned on her heel and walked out of the shrine, Irina only a few steps behind casting angry looks and fearful ones at him over her shoulder. It was only when Issei could no longer hear them that he raised his hand to release Xenovia.

"~go back, not when I still don't understand what it means to be a woman yet!" Xenovia almost screamed before catching herself, noticing that she had gained the attention of her fellow Devils. Rias and Akeno were staring with poorly-veiled amusement, while Kiba and Koneko were nonchalantly finishing their meals. Issei closed his eyes and pretended the whole charade was nothing more than a dream.

Asia and Ravel were both burning up as their faces were reddened from clearly misinterpreting Xenovia's last line.

* * *

The day went on smoothly after that. After some downtime after breakfast, Rias decided another shopping spree was in order, mostly due to Xenovia's lack of belongings. It took an excursion back to the mall to satisfy Rias and Akeno, only unlike the last time, the trip took much longer given Xenovia's newly-discovered interest in shopping. Of course, it might have been because she was trying to be a normal teenage girl, emulating the behavior like she was born to it, but regardless it was clear to all she enjoyed it. This time though, Rias and Akeno sent the accumulated parcels away with magic rather than subject Issei to carrying them all or sealing them. Whether this was to get things done faster or give him some respite, he wasn't sure but he was torn between gratitude and annoyance at being useless.

That of course changed when Akeno reminded Rias that much of Issei's own belongings were torn apart in the still-wrecked suite. Rias' familiar had apparently checked the apartment over, everything was still in the process of being restored but his clothes were once again limited to what they had on hand.

At that point, Issei would have run and call it quits, eagerly claiming the title of Cowardly Dragon if it could get him out of there. Unfortunately for him, the girls had all seemed to have planned upon this. Between him and the exit were Xenovia and Koneko. The Knight had Durandal out in public, gathering murmurs from bystanders of being a cosplayer, while Koneko was short enough to stand comfortably beneath the large blade and give him the dreaded moe look that could have any man on their knees with adoration. To his sides, Asia and Ravel had their hands clasped and on her hips respectively, one looking angry at his cowardice and the other upset for his attempt to leave them.

And then, there was a quiet cough and laugh behind him. Even though he was physically incapable of it, Issei could have sworn there was sweat gathering on his brow in nervousness. A hand caught his shoulder and firmly turned him around to see Akeno and Rias both smiling at him with looks that would have sent any sane man running for the hills.

Needless to say, his escape was thwarted as the male found himself outnumbered and overpowered by the desires and will of the fairer sex.

Despite his grumbling, Issei did eventually fall in line. He did try on several new outfits, but the girls seemed to have found some streak of mercy and found it in them to let him off the hook after a short time. By then, it was late afternoon and they collectively decided they should get going. After a hearty meal at a local restaurant famed for its good cuisine, the Devils dispersed on Rias' say-so. She said it was because she didn't want to strain Akeno's current home, citing that the previous night was an oddity, given that none of them slept in proper quarters and that the shrine simply didn't have the room for them all anyway.

It was a logical argument, though Ravel and Koneko didn't seem convinced. It wasn't hard to tell when Rias wanted alone time with her Queen and Pawn. Even so, they acquiesced to the instructions. Kiba wave goodbye as he walked away from the others; having his own home, he wouldn't be troubled by the decision since he was only a magic circle away from anyone in the city. Koneko led the other three girls away; she too had her own home elsewhere, even if she had found herself at the shared suite more often than not in recent weeks. Asia, Ravel, and Xenovia followed, the first two casting ongoing looks at Issei while the last looked puzzled at the one-sided exchange.

While they had all walked from the shrine to the city before taking a bus, Rias opened up a magic circle, overcharging it to compensate for Issei's relative lack of demonic power.

The three then emerged in the courtyard of the shrine once more, with Rias deciding that it would serve as their home until repairs were made. Issei didn't mind, especially given what he had in mind.

Dinner was a light affair. Akeno and Rias both wanted something simple, unwilling to spend more time than necessary away from the demidrake, who by now was regarded as a chaotic threat to any and all forms of order in the kitchen. He'd come in for a snack, and the next you'd know half the dishes had been preemptively sampled. For their hungers' sake and their haste, the meal was very simple but still quite good.

Once they had finished and the three finished cleaning and putting the dishes away, Issei then decided to act.

"Rias, Akeno, can we talk?"

Both girls exchanged a look of worry before following him back to the dining room, where they sat around the table in the center.

Issei was understandably nervous, but he also knew that the girls before him were equally concerned given his unusual reticence. So he decided to wing it.

"Look, I know this is a bit strange, unorthodox, but I can't think of anything else," he said, nervously rubbing the back of his head with his usual habit. "I'll be honest, Rias, since the day I met you, you've been one of the most amazing people I've ever known, as well as one of the most beautiful, not just in looks but also in your heart. You cared for me unconditionally, saved my life, and though you never asked you also gained my love. And you, Akeno," he turned to the Nadeshiko beauty, "I remember how we met, how you were the most beautiful girl I had ever met. At the time!" he added post-haste, to placate any irritation Rias might have over the childhood friend card. "At the time, when we were kids, you were my only real friend, and you didn't care that I was a hybrid nor I you. You were kind, gentle, and even though you grew up without me that hasn't changed."

Rias was fuming slightly at the comment about equity but that faded when Issei clarified his intent. Her heart melted at the next words to her Queen.

"Even though Rias has just as great a claim on my heart as you do now, you were the reason I wanted to desperately escape the pit. And now that I've met you both, fallen in love with you both, I know this is what I want."

Issei stood, walked around the table to kneel before them both on one knee.

"Would you both please grant me the indescribable joy of becoming my mates?" he breathed.

He was worried, how couldn't he be? Despite their initial bond developing, it wasn't a sure thing, nor did it mean that it would eventually be accepted. Rejection was still a possibility, so he prayed that he didn't screw this up.

His prayers were answered when Rias and Akeno practically threw themselves at him, hugging him and pushing him over so that the trio fell to the ground,, locked in their embrace.

It was a tearful Rias who answered first. "Yes, yes, a thousand times, yes, and then a thousand more," she exclaimed with pure joy.

Issei found that a gentle hand was firmly tilting his gaze away from the heiress and towards the priestess, who was crawling up his chest until her nose brushed his.

"Of course it's yes," Akeno purred as she pressed herself to him. "It's always been yes. Silly boy, you were the fool who kept me waiting for so long."

These final confirmations were all he needed. Raising his voice, he whooped with glee and mirth, excitement bursting from him. Sitting up straight, he grabbed both girls by the hands, acting on instinct. The right time, the right place, just like Albion said, he'd know, and now knew, what to do.

Closing his eyes, he felt for the mental connections that joined them to him. It was easy, love, trust, and affection bled between them so much that he'd need to be a cold, emotionless machine to be ignorant of it. Grasping it mentally and clinging to the connection, he manifested his aura in reality.

Akeno and Rias watched as his aura coalesced in front of them, a single sphere that hung before their eyes. Unlike when in battle, where his unignited aura was usually silvery-grey, he was giving everything to his concentration, thus the orb was pure white. It wavered, then split seamlessly in two separate spheres of the same size. The orbs then floated down to where their hands were conjoined.

It was strange to the girls. It didn't have physical substance, temperature nor anything like that, but due to the budding connection they had with the male it lent a warm, comforting sensation as the spheres splashed against their skin. As it did so, the spheres reformed into miniature dragons, really only lizards with scaled wings, too miniscule to clarify the details of what it truly looked like, but the outline was unmistakable.

Like tattoos, the creatures seemed to be adhered to the skin on the backs of their hands. Unlike modern ink, these moved as if the were alive, coiling around their hands and up their arms. Funnily enough, as they moved, whatever clothing they came into contact with burned away, not even ash remained. Even so, the girls felt neither physical heat nor any form of discomfort.

As the lizards traveled up to the girls' shoulders, the sleeves of the Kuoh uniforms they were wearing were slightly disintegrated as if exposed to extreme heat. Held by nothing more than stray threads, the sleeve and shawl fell partially from their wearers.

Issei kept his eyes closed in concentration still, but both Rias and Akeno's eyes were wide with amazement as the tiny dragons danced on their skin. Moving past their shoulder, Rias let out a slight moan as it danced around the back of her neck while Akeno did the same as hers crawled over her collarbone. Eventually, the twin reptiles moved downwards to rest over their hearts. There, they remained.

Much to the girls' amusement. "Ara ara, your soul seems to hold great affection for our breasts," Akeno mused as the portion of her shirt and bra were singed away. She brought up her other hand in curiosity to touch at the winged serpent and laughed when the lizard danced around where she had prodded. "Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

Eyes still clenched shut, Issei's lips twitched with amusement. "Something like that."

With that, the dragons, the pieces of his soul, seemed to curl up to rest and then melted away as they faded from view. Once they had disappeared fully, Akeno and Rias gasped as suddenly their minds were overcome with a cacophony of new sensations not their own.

They had felt emotions from his before courtesy of when the bond was still incomplete, but now, the emotions felt purer and stronger than ever before. Both girls were relatively inexperienced in arts of the mind, beyond basic hypnotism that is, but this, the sharing of souls, the binding of two souls together, this was something to be cherished and never repeated through any other means, for fakes would only make a mockery of what they both felt.

They felt concern at first, Issei's concern as the bond took effect, then unadulterated joy as he realized they could clearly feel and understand how he felt without any need for words or thought. And as they opened their eyes, now accustomed to the new feeling, theirs opened with awe as Issei's now golden eyes shone back to them in wonder and excitement.

"I… I… I'm not broken…" Issei whispered. "I'm not broken!"

Rias understood, how his ability to bond with them both had him questioning whether he could fully bond at all. But with how she felt, how they all felt, she couldn't imagine that this was only a half measure.

"Not anymore, you're not," Akeno smiled as she pulled him to her for a kiss, one full of unrestrained passion.

Passion that Rias herself was beginning to feel. She had felt warm and safe before, but now there was a warmth stemming from her core making itself known. Her breathing hitched, just as Akeno started to pant with desire, grabbing Issei's shirt to pull herself even closer.

A brief surge of irritation crossed Rias and she too grabbed Issei by the collar in an attempt to pull him to her. They might have both bonded, but she wanted her time with him too, damn it!

Pulled from one beauty to the other, Issei quickly realized what was going on. Their souls had connected in the most intimate way possible. Now, the body was demanding its due.

Growling softly, Issei found that he was struggling with his own desire as well. The urge to strip them both then and there was appealing, too much so that it almost alarmed him.

Almost.

Reluctantly, he pulled away from Rias, a soft sigh of disappointment following from her. To alleviate this, Issei leaned back to whisper in her ear, "Not here. C'mon, let's go."

Akeno was already moving to her feet, and caught both their wrists as she pulled them along beside her. The trio raced out of the central building, quickly moving to one of the smaller ones adjacent to it. Along the way, Issei couldn't help but let out a roar of excitement and pulling away temporarily, threw a fireball skyward to explode like so many silver fireworks.

His gleeful antics were interrupted as the girls grabbed his arms once more and heaved, pulling back. Akeno unlatched the door before guiding them to one room in particular.

"This is the… Only room with an actual bed," she gasped, struggling to remain coherent. Futons were nice and all but if they were really doing this, she wanted to be capable of remembering and enjoying it. Losing herself to passion, while so tempting, could wait a little longer.

Issei didn't complain over a bed or a futon, simply picking both girls up and throwing them onto the king-size frame before shutting and locking the door as an afterthought.

* * *

 **LEMON BEGINS HERE: IF YOU'RE NOT 18 OR YOU DON'T APPRECIATE WRITTEN SEXUAL CONTENT, SKIP TO THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END FOR SUMMARY AND/OR NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU PREFER.**

 **Moderators, treat me gently.**

* * *

Kicking off his shoes, Issei jumped backwards, spinning in midair to land crouched on the bed. Normally, he'd consider such a feat wasteful, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Before he could recover his balance, Rias reached up with both hands to pull him down to the bed. Obliging, Issei let himself be pulled down, bracing himself on one arm so that he didn't crush his red-haired mate but still reached for her face with his remaining arm. They wasted no time, passion turning chaste pecks into competitions to see who could make the other moan or growl in excitement.

When Rias pulled away, gasping for breath, Akeno made her move. Pulling Issei by his shoulders, she utilized her rarely-used Queen-enhanced strength to pull Issei down to the bed. Immediately, she straddled him, lowering herself against him as she so enjoyed doing and making sure to give him a passionate kiss that left no doubt as to what she wanted.

"Ise," she whined between kisses, "you're wearing too many clothes!" With that, she sat up and clapped her hands once. On cue, a magic circle appeared on the center of Issei's shirt where she had just lain. A moment later, it shattered and Issei's clothes ripped as if he had been attacked by some savage animal.

"You copied the moron's Dress Break?" Issei raised an eyebrow.

"Mou, it didn't work," Akeno whined once more when it became apparent that Issei was still mostly clothed. Not that she'd complain about the amount of his skin showing, but she had hoped to copy the other Pawn's move entirely.

"You wanted to emulate Saji to get Issei naked for us?" Rias said as she sat up behind her Queen, wrapping her arms around her sister-mates midsection. "You'll be teaching me how you did that."

To both their surprise, both King and Queen found their respective bosoms being assaulted by a pair of over-eager hands. Said hands pawed and squeezed at the exposed breasts where the bonding ritual had incinerated the garments, causing both girls to moan in appreciation.

"Oi, oi," Issei sat up, the fringe of his hair hiding his eyes for a moment, but both girls felt a slight trace of fear when they saw his eyes had slitted to their reptilian appearance. "It's not polite to talk about another man when we're together like this."

The wandering hands then spun the girls around as they found themselves reclined against him. "Saji can keep his magic; it's a crude form. I can do much more with my bare hands to make it an art," said appendages gripped at their shirts.

The demidrake activated his runes, the glyphs lighting up as Rias' shirt and shawl vanished. A moment later, Akeno received the same treatment, though she lost her hair's usual ribbon in the process. Issei continued to tap and seal at their clothes, until both girls were down to their stockings and undergarments.

It was here that whatever wave that possessed Issei abated as he grinned and chuckled in their ears. "You two planned for this to happen, didn't you?"

"We didn't expect you to approach us about the bond," Rias began as she turned in place, undoing her ruined bra in the single motion.

Akeno did the same as she face their mate, finishing her sister's meaning, "but we wanted _this_ tonight no matter what."

Rias grabbed his left hand, Akeno has right, and then both girls made sure his hands were returned to their respective busts. "Now make love to me!" They cried out in unison.

Both girls stopped,then turned to glare at each other. "Of course, I'll be going first," Rias proclaimed.

"Nice try. Not. I've known him longer and I won't wait a minute longer for our wedding's consummation." Akeno retorted, her violet eyes narrowing.

"Well then, since we can't fight our way through this like normal," Rias leaned forward to whisper something into Akeno's ear, but only after the heiress clamped her hands over Issei's ears to mute the exchange. Regardless, the look on Akeno's face indicated that she was intrigued.

"Issei, we're going to try something, the two of us girls," Akeno purred. "And while neither of us would complain if you couldn't keep your hands to yourself, I think you'll enjoy this and other things if for now, you… just… watch."

Both girls separated from him,and so he folded his hands behind his back. It was the best he could do, there was still a part of him that wanted nothing more than to simply ravage them both to his heart's content.

It was entirely possible he'd still get the chance. For now, he worked to contain his inner monster.

Rias swung her legs over the side of the bed, while Akeno stood atop it, both turned away from each other and him. Rias leaned back slightly, hands at her sides to delicately slide the thong off her behind, then leaned forward to stand up and out of the garment. As for Akeno, all that was necessary was for her to pull at the knot on the side of hers for the scrap of string and fabric to fall aside. The Priestess then bent her right knee, perfectly balanced on her left foot as she reached just behind her to gently tug at her long black sock. A moment later, she did the same for her other leg, while Rias had bent over at a perfect angle to remove her own.

The heiress then sat back down, swiveling to give both her servants the full view. Akeno did the same, pivoting on one foot as she removed her other sock before kneeling down between the other two. And though the sultry looks were temptation enough, Issei managed to keep his eyes locked with theirs.

Much to their amusement.

"You're supposed to look you know," Rias teased him. "As a matter of fact, I think we'd both prefer it if you looked more often."

"Let him be Rias, this might change his mind. Standard rules?"

"Whoever holds out goes first."

Issei's eyes bugged out of their sockets when both girls reclined while facing each other, spreading their legs as they did. Both girls then moved closer together, adjusting their position so that their cores were brought to close proximity. Akeno then looked at their mate and smiled, not the gentle smile, but the teasing one.

"Remember, no touching if you want to stay impartial!" Akeno winked at him with her usual sultry look, knowing full well that Issei's grip was tearing up the sheets right now as he struggled with self control.

Rias didn't waste time after that, grabbing her Queen by the hips and grinding their woman-hoods against each other. Akeno moaned and returned the gesture, pulling Rias closer. The Queen grabbed Rias' leg and raised it to her bosom so that they could gyrate against each other with ever increasing speed.

As their grinding quickened and their panting increased, both girls seemed well-matched in their bid to outlast the other. That was, until Rias laid a hand on Akeno's rear and gently clawed at her leg, dragging her nails up her masochistic Queen's thigh.

"Nnnooooo!" Akeno moaned as she felt her release coming. "It's too~" Whatever she was going to say was cut off by a groan as she spasmed in Rias' embrace. The scent of female arousal spiked incredibly as Akeno sagged in place, resting her head against her King's shoulder.

Rias fell backwards, letting Akeno rest upon her as she gasped for breath. Rias herself was trying to calm her pulse and breathing. Both girls gasped as wandering hands finally stroked their sides delicately as Issei undressed and reappeared behind and above the tired miko.

"Well that's one way to decide," Issei joked offhandedly, but both girls saw that his pupils were expanding and contracting between human-like and reptilian, a sign of his dwindling self-control.

"Ise…" Akeno moaned as he gently pulled her off Rias and into his embrace.

"Shh," he rocked her in his arms before laying her to their King's side. "She won, but remember that I love you both and you are equally dear to me." He kissed her chastely, cutting it off before he lost control and took Akeno then and there to invalidate their competition.

"Likewise, I trust you won't lord this over her," he knelt between Rias legs. "But before we begin," he cocked his head, "when did you shave?"

Rias turned red with both excitement and embarrassment. "I thought you'd like it," she squeaked.

Reptilian nature overrode much of Issei's physiology. His visible abnormalities, his lack of sweat glands in lieu of a more efficient internal system was merely the start. Another thing that wasn't as obvious was the complete lack of hair on his body save his head. Not even on his underarms or groin. Rias had magically bared herself so as to appear more enticing to her chosen mate. And it worked like a charm.

Rias' breath escaped her as Issei kissed and fervently licked at her entrance. Covered with both hers and Akeno's arousal, he lapped at her slit with the same fervor as a man in a desert would drink from an oasis. The heiress moaned and her hands gripped his hair to bring his face closer. It was a testament to how close the battle between girls had been that Rias was so close to her own release; one that Issei quickly pushed her over.

The sight and sound of one naked Rias Gremory wailing in the throes of pleasure… easily one of his new favorite memories.

The dragon then moved upwards, leaving a trail of kisses upon the heiress's body as he went. Across her waist and flat stomach, the undersides of her breasts until he reached the hardened jewels adorning them.

"These are nice," he crudely palmed her right, before latching onto the other with his lips. Again, Rias moaned out as Issei suckled and massaged her mounds without remorse or concern for the sensations given to her. Her legs wrapped around his midsection to hold him in place, while her hands cradled his head to her bosom, unwilling to part with the pleasure he was freely giving.

When Issei needed to pause for breath, he actually had to force himself away from her hold. He smirked light-heartedly from where he lay in her bosom, to Rias' amusement when she had a moment of clarity.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked as he stared up between her breasts.

"Certainly. Only the best for, and from, miss Gremory of course." Issei pulled himself higher so that he could give her a searing kiss that sent her pulse fluttering. Rias moaned once more, but gasped as she felt something hard pressing against the inside of her thigh. She reddened slightly, but with excitement knowing that she was the reason for that kind of reaction from him.

"With your permission," Rias couldn't help but smile before she brought herself up for one more kiss while reaching down between them to take hold of his length.

"Take me."

And with that, Issei shifted his hips so that the tip of his cock parted her unspoiled nether lips. Rias' breath hitched at the sensation, the feeling as Issei pushed forward. And it hitched once more when his tip pressed against the final mark of her maidenhood.

Her apprehension must have shown as Issei hesitated. To answer, Rias wrapped her legs around his waist. She took a deep breath, relaxed, then nodded to her mate.

Issei rammed his hips forward, forever claiming Rias' virginity. The girl shrieked with pain, though it was cut off as Issei claimed her lips once more to distract her from the discomfort.

It was becoming increasingly harder for Issei to think clearly. The part of him that was a beast wanted to keep going without heed or consideration of his lover. And the part that was a man was of a similar mind. The part of him that prevailed was the one he clung to, the part that forever elevated his mates' well-being above his own desires.

And so he remained stock still lest he agitate her already sensitive core. He didn't need to be a Dragon to smell the blood dripping down her thigh, the iron scent both arousing him for being her only while also enraging him that she was in pain and he at fault.

For a minute he remained until Rias' sobs trailed away and she held him tighter than before. "I'm tired of waiting," she whispered in his ear. "Please, this night I want to remember."

Issei responded by kissing her gently pence more. Carefully, he pulled back until only his tip was still within her then pushed forward, cautious of how Rias' breathing hitched. Again and again he repeated this, until Rias was no longer whimpering in pain but moaning with pleasure.

He didn't have words to describe how he felt. Sure, he'd heard how men and women swore that sex was the best thing ever, but right now he truly understood. Rias was warm, tight, and practically melting in his arms. You couldn't put a price on that.

His pace was slow and gentle inside of her while his hands rubbed the sides of her breast and stomach. His lips nipped and kissed at her neck and shoulder, as their legs intertwined. Rias writhed under him feeling his manhood impale her over and over with gentleness, bringing a rising heat in her core. She moaned in pleasure inconsistently as her breath hitched in her throat when she felt the nips on her heated and tender flesh.

When Issei changed targets and attached his lips to her needy right breast, Rias let out a loud moan and tangled her fingers in his hair. His hips continued to thrust into her with love and care, but the mouth on her breasts was not so gentle. He nipped, licked, and made out with the hardened peak while his right hand would play with her other breast, gently groping and kneading the flesh.

"Please Issei… faster, faster!" Rias begged, her hands gently playing with his hair as the feelings she felt at this moment were indescribable. By her increasing tightness and ragged pants, Issei varied his pace and found that he enjoyed making her fall over the edge as she came for the second time that night. Still, he continued to impale her through her pleasure, extending it. Her legs had been wrapped around his waist from the beginning, hands on his shoulders as she held on for dear life but now her hands were scrabbling on his back, lightly stinging him as she scratched his skin.

Issei's hips continued to piston forward and out of instinct. He kissed her deeply and Rias struggled to maintain her coherence enough to maintain her kiss. Her hands gripped the sheets and she released her lips from Issei's as her head tilted upwards as she let out a lusty moan. Before long, she could feel the struggling Issei had as his length twitched inside her and she knew he was close. She reached up and grabbed his face, bringing him down to hers. "I want to feel it." She whispered with a smile as she kissed him deeply. "All of it, don't you dare pull out!"

Issei groaned in pleasure and before long he shoved himself into her and released his own pleasure into her and with that, Rias's own pleasure came crashing down and she laid there in bliss. Her toes had curled up from the powerful release but now she was panting hard. She'd heard stories of how it would feel for a man to release in her most sacred place, but Issei's seed felt like liquid fire pouring into her vulnerable womb!

Issei lay atop her, his breath slightly faster than normal but recovering quickly. He was careful to not let his full weight fall atop her, but kissed her gently until clarity returned to her eyes. "That… that was…" She panted.

"Words cannot describe," he finished for her, kissing her once more. He then pulled away from her as he sat back. His member pulling out, and Rias moaned and immediately found herself disliking the empty feeling left behind. Still, she was content for now.

The bed's other occupant was not so content and practically pulled Issei down upon her. "Issei, please!" Akeno's hands scrabbled on his neck as she tried to pull him as close as possible. His senses had focused entirely on Rias, but now he was aware that Akeno hadn't been a passive observer. There was more arousal dripping from her leading him to believe she had gotten off to the two of them going at it.

"You couldn't wait, could you?" Issei wrested out of her embrace to bring his mouth to her slit. One lick from base to clit and the acknowledged sadist sang once more with ecstasy.

He gave her the same treatment he gave Rias, but spent more time upon her breasts. Slightly larger, softer, and the stuff men dreamed about. By the sounds Akeno was making from his ministrations, he had free reign and possibly even encouraged to do whatever to her.

So he took his time. Taking her right nipple into his mouth he sucked while his other hand firmly grasped her left. His fingers sank slightly into her flesh, proving her busts' softness and feel. And yet one noted difference between her and Rias, he wasn't always gentle. Lightly scraping his teeth against the diamond nub, he couldn't help but smirk as Akeno pressed his head to her bosom like some child she was desperate to feed. Then he switched, planting his lips to her other breast and started the process all over.

By the time he was willing to move on, Akeno had came twice more just by stimulating her breasts and was lying limp on the bed. She had strength to move most likely, caught up in her pleasure, but he was quite certain she'd regain her intent for what would come next.

She was completely out of it as she was focused on her own pleasure when she felt lips upon her own. Her breath hitched and her actions stopped as she teared up and seeing Issei kissing her. His hands reached down and touched the sides of her face, stroking her cheek and her tears away as they kissed.

When they separated briefly, the demidrake smiled at his oldest friend and now bond mate and said, "I think I've kept you waiting long enough."

Akeno nodded almost frantically. She wanted, needed, this like nothing she had wanted anything in the past. She spread her legs, revealing her weeping womanhood and silently begged Issei with her expressive violet eyes.

Issei then guided his member to her womanhood, and she bucked her hips to try and speed up the process. Though she felt him against her most sacred place, Akeno wondered as to how she wasn't feeling any pain yet feeling so good. He was inside her, wasn't he?

She looked down and nearly cried; Issei had been rubbing his length against her slit, lubricating himself with her fluids, pleasuring them both but still not what she wanted!

"Heh, sorry," he smiled, "couldn't resist."

As he did with Rias, Issei gently inserted the tip of his cock into Akeno before looking at her for permission, which was given desperately. Thrusting into her depths and claiming her virginity, he winced as Akeno shivered from the pain.

"So…big…!" the reincarnated Fallen gasped, tears falling from her eyes, tears of and happiness. Finally, after so long, she was his, body and soul. Despite the pain of her lost maidenhood, she had never felt so happy in her life.

Rias, watching from her position to the side, felt arousal rekindling within her as Issei pleasured her oldest friend. It was odd. Had she looked as deliriously happy as Akeno was right now, as their mate slowly rocked his hips and kissed her, distracting the Yamato Nadeshiko from the lingering pain of her lost virginity?

Issei groaned as he continued to rock in and out of Akeno. She felt just as good as Rias in a totally different way and it was taking everything he had to not start jackhammering into her. He forced himself to be slow and loving, even as her moans of pleasure sought to undo his restraint.

"Ise…faster…please…!" Akeno begged breathlessly.

"You sure?" the demidrake asked softly.

"Yes…please…I can take it," she answered, leaving Issei no choice but to relax his control somewhat as he sped up, plundering the depths of his mate's womanhood. He also started fondling and kissing her breasts, redoubling her moans. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, matching the rhythm he set, increasing both of their pleasure.

"I'm…close!" he gasped after a moment.

"Me too!" Akeno panted, "Same as Rias, don't pull out!" With how she had her legs around him, he would find pulling out an impossibility without hurting her, but he was more than willing to oblige his mate. He doubted he could hold back anyway.

Akeno let out a throaty groan as Issei was finally overcome with pleasure, releasing his seed into her womb, kicking off her own climax that was more intense and powerful than any of the others she'd had ever.

Slowly pulling out, Issei flopped back on his ass as Akeno dreamily placed her hand on her stomach, roughly where her womb was located, an ecstatic expression on her face. Rias crawled over to join her sister-mate and smiled.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" she asked.

"Oh yes…" Akeno said happily, "I swear I saw white for a second there…I feel so hot inside, ufufufufu…"

"Indeed," Rias smiled, even as she threw one leg over Issei's waist to straddle him. She brought one hand beneath her and now it was Issei's turn to gasp as he rehardened at her firm touch. "And I want more."

"Ufufu, Ise's raring to go again?" Akeno propped herself up to watch. Issei's cock was now coated with both girls' fluids, and Rias' entrance was leaking his essence as gravity claimed its due. That flow was halted as Rias sank down, sheathing her lover within herself again.

"There are some perks to being me," Issei smirked as he sat up, holding Rias in his lap. "I'm good to go as long as you need me to."

"Such confidence," Rias smiled predatorily. "Let's test that shall we?"

And then she began to move her hips, setting the pace for the next round.

And so the night continued. Both girls testing the stamina of a Dragon and found it more than satisfactory. After their firsts, the lustful joinings lessened as it dwindled from frantic rutting to controlled, smoother lovemaking. Their blood cooled enough for them to enjoy themselves as lovers, not animals in heat.

That didn't mean they were finished by far. The rest of the night was spent in a variety of different positions as Issei recovered as fast if not faster than the two girls could together. Taking Akeno from behind as she rested on all fours. Picking Rias up in his arms and pushing her back against the giant window. Both girls riding him to pure bliss.

It came to a close as the girls began to feel their onset exhaustion. Though Issei's own strength was unflagging so far, he could read the cues. This would be the last go.

Rias was atop Akeno now as they lay on the bed. Busts pushed together, though Rias was tilted slightly so that her face was next to and not above her Queen's. And Issei was behind them both, hammering into them and switching every so often so that both girls were screaming with pleasure.

Issei then had a particularly wicked idea. "Akeno, heads up!"

The Queen then found herself bombarded with a series of images from the newly formed bond and found herself grinning even more. She swung her legs up around Rias' waist, pinning her in place.

"Eh?" Rias only had a moment to wonder about it before Issei was sheathed within her once more, pounding away like a madman. "Ise!" She wailed as his hands wrapped around her and assaulted her clit. Akeno then added her share and brought her hands to Rias' breasts, squeezing and tugging at the tips, before bringing her lips to Rias' neck and sucking on the sweet spot they had discovered. "Akeno, stop!"

The girl then broke away and brought her lips to her friend's ear. "Sorry, Rias," she said with no tone of apology, "but the orders of a King are nothing to the wishes of an _Emperor_."

Rias was caught between them both as they took charge, and to her shock, found herself approaching yet another glorious peak. "I-I-iyaaaa!"

Rias came hard, her womanhood spasming around Issei which in turn started his peak as well. "Here it comes!" he roared as he fired away inside her, sending his seed to join that which already lay within her. After a few moments, he pulled out, then thrust within Akeno. The miko girl's eyes widened at the sudden intrusion, her walls constricting around him and then spasming as the sudden rush of warmth inside her set her off as well.

Issei caught himself before he fell forward and atop his mates. Instead he sat back on his heels, his cock sliding out of his raven-haired mate. Akeno whined at this, keenly feeling his absence and how empty it made her feel.

With Rias collapsed into Akeno's cleavage and the white fluids leaking from their cores and down the insides of their thighs, Issei had to focus on their exhaustion first, regardless of how his blood was boiling at the sight. He gently wrapped his arms around Rias, carefully lifting her up as he sat down beside Akeno's prone form. He then set his King down to his right, her preferred spot before flopping back himself.

* * *

 **End of ecchi scenes**

* * *

He fell between the two, holding them close. Both girls hugged him too, resting their heads on the pillow but still close like before, exhaustion calling them to rest. Still though, Rias had enough strength to murmur, "Promote to Bishop, please."

Issei felt the eight Pieces inside him flare then cool as the girls absorbed the energy from him. In the past when he'd been unconscious, the transfer would reverse to sustain him in lieu of food or IV, but now they would recover faster from the ordeal.

Rias let her eyes close now, whispering her love to him as her breathing slowed. Issei smiled, kissing both girls on the forehead before letting his head drop. He felt better than ever. He supposed that sex did that, but he honestly would have settled for the bond. An equal connection between him and each girl. His soul now inextricably tied to theirs, to the point that severing the connection would embody 'till death do us part'.

He frowned. He wasn't a fatalist. He would not fight or live expecting to die, not when he had a damn good reason to come back safe and sound and every reason to keep those reasons alive and well. Regardless, there was one thing left to do, not required for the bond but yet another thing he'd freely give.

Carefully reaching for their hands, his aura glowed at his index fingers as he held theirs. Unable to physically draw the designs, he focused his power to remotely finish an intricate pattern of runes on their hands. Satisfied with his handiwork, he let his head fall back and closed his eyes.

He had never slept better in his life.

* * *

 **AN: Chapter summary and IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT at the end.**

 **Xenovia became a Devil, while Griselda and Irina return to Vatican. Irina remains unaware of God's demise and is expected to fulfill her debt to Issei at an undecided later date of the Devil's choosing.**

 **Shopping spree to acquire clothing for Xenovia, turns into side-excursion to get Issei new clothes as well.**

 **Issei completes the bonding process, tying his soul to Akeno and Rias. The connections are only between him and each girl, Akeno cannot sense Rias' emotions through it nor vice versa.**

 **Immediately afterward is the consummation of their unorthodox marriage. Akeno reveals that she's been working on her own version of the Dress-Break, though it remains incomplete/inferior to original due to her perversions being different from Saji and canon Issei.**

 **Rias has Issei promote to aid the girls in recovering from their session. Issei marks them in an additional to-be-revealed manner.**

* * *

 **Something of note, I've published a short story series,** _ **Future Taking Flight**_ **. Set in the future of Holy Inferno Dragon, it depicts the life of a married Issei, his wives, and his children pre-EX series. A more feel-good fic that I've taken to updating once a month when work on this main story slows to a crawl. While I'm trying not to spoil anything outright for the future of** _ **HIDragon,**_ **it will have spoilers for events that happen further down the line with the Qlippoth, Agreas, and the Evil Dragon armies, even going towards DxD EX future events.**

 **It will also introduce some concepts that may or may not make immediate appearances in the main work. For those of you who enjoy world-building, it might prove interesting as I tease and reveal new elements to be used in the future of** **this** **fic. So read it, follow or review it, but if you're not reading it, keep in mind I'm writing it to give you guys something between updates. Proof of progress, so to speak.**

 **Again, my greatest apologies for keeping you guys hanging for so long. I've got ch 22 going through final editing and should release it in a day or so, and the following chapter drafts are mostly complete so they shouldn't be too far behind.**

 **Thanks for waiting patiently! And thanks again for reading!**


	22. End of the Hunt

**As always, a big thank you to all who read/reviewed and continue to like and support my story. To all the new readers, welcome!**

 **Author's note written 7-7-16: Progress over the next few month or so might be a little slower. The ability to go outside and catch familiars with Pokemon GO** _ **will**_ **take a serious toll on my writing schedule. Apologies, but familiar hunting is fun.**

 **Author's note written 11-30-16: Dammit, I'm upset this has been waiting for so long. I take it all back, familiar hunting is amusing at best but expensive as Hell when I go over data. Again, my apologies for late updates.**

* * *

Disclaimer: See 1st Chapter

* * *

Take note that I've reworked the speech system to accommodate reading on devices that don't necessarily allow font distinction between Sacred Gear dragon's speech

"Speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

" **Juggernaut Drive Incantation"**

(' _Albion, mental_ ')

 **(Albion Speaking)**

 **[Ddraig Speaking]**

 **{Vritra Speaking}**

* * *

 **Just a reminder that this is a DxD story that is also rated M. It wouldn't be DxD otherwise. You have been warned.**

 **Beta: Shad0wReaper133**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: End of the Hunt**

When Rias woke, it was to find herself snuggled against Issei in her usual place. Now, under normal circumstances, she'd ignore the world around her and go back to sleep if she could, only there were a few things stopping her.

For one, there was a sticky feeling near the junction of her legs, the dried mixture of both Issei's essence and her own. And despite the pleasure of the night previous, she would never allow herself to fall asleep once more, knowing how dirty she was. Even now, there was a twinge of discomfort, yet another indication of her loss of innocence. However, considering who she had given it to, she would never consider it a loss.

The second, and more convincing, was the strong arm that held her close. It was moving, stroking her flank as nimble fingers danced up and down her sides, causing her loins to ache for more of that sweet lovemaking they had had last night.

She lifted her head from Issei's shoulder to see playful golden eyes peering into her own. Issei was wide awake, and appeared to have been for some time given how alert he seemed in comparison to her. The demidrake, no, her _mate_ , smiled as he continued his ministrations to her, causing her to arch into him and moan with contentment and pleading for more.

On his other side, Akeno was stirring as well. The Nadeshiko was hardly any more restrained than Rias, moaning in heat as Issei woke her up in such a manner. Remembering that Akeno had taken the first kiss the day before, Rias quickly acted before Akeno could gain clarity and pulled herself up to Issei's face to deliver a warm, passionate kiss, one that reflected all the love confessed and consummated that night. After a few moments, she found herself nudged aside as Akeno took her place to give Issei the same treatment.

Now Rias ordinarily would have been upset by being upstaged, but given the warmth she felt in her breast, the bond's true effects finally being felt, she found that she wasn't so jealous of her sister-mate. Odd, she didn't think she'd be as accepting with this sort of thing. Perhaps it was a side effect yet undiscovered, or entirely new given Issei's unique bonding capacity.

When Akeo was finished or had to stop for breath, either one was viable, she pulled away with a gasp. "Ara, good morning Ise," she purred.

If anything the smile on his face grew bigger, "Good morning to you as well." Shifting his hands, she wrapped them around their waists and pulled them closer so that they practically molded to his torso.

Rias decided to take a page out from Akeno's book then and there. "Sorry, Issei," and she actually was, "but I'll need some time to recover from last night." Another twinge of pain from her loins conflicted with her budding arousal. "How should I put it? You were very…"

"Exuberant? Enthusiastic?" Akeno added in before flipping herself to rest fully on top of Issei's chest. "Passionate?"

"All that and more," Rias agreed, and she had to remind herself not to feel guilty when Issei's face fell at the denial of an encore performance that morning.

"Aw, don't worry Ise, I'd be happy to satisfy any of your desires, wherever, whenever, we want."

Rias only raised a single eyebrow before extending two fingers to gently prod Akeno's own abused core, causing the masochistic Priestess to flinch and shudder in both pain and ecstasy. "You're not getting any if I can't, got it?"

Ah, there it was, acceptance was gone and jealousy was back.

While Akeno pouted, their attentions were drawn to a slight buzzing from the nightstand on Rias' side of the bed. The heiress tilted to the side to reach for the drawer, opening it and retrieving her phone and checking the alert. Her eyes widened. "Get ready you two, we're going out."

"Out? Where?"

"I'm not ready for the world just yet, can't we just spend the day with our amorous dragon?"

Resolutely ignoring both Akeno's plea and her own desire to cuddle, Rias explained further. "That was Sona. Apparently given everything that happened her sister pulled some strings with the familiar master. He'll see both peerages at the same time this afternoon."

"Afternoon? We've got time still."

As if to tear away any chance of their own company, Rias guiltily raised her phone so the others could see the time. Given that it was almost past lunch, Issei's eyes almost bugged out of his skull, while Akeno covered her outs in surprise. "Oh my," the black-haired beauty looked at the demidrake with amusement. "Someone is more demanding than I thought."

"Yeah, yeah, but I never once heard any complaints about it," Issei mused as he sat up, pulling both girls up with him. "C'mon, let's go shower."

"As long as we _only_ shower," Rias affirmed before she paled as she saw something not the bedsheets that terrified her. "Issei! Oh, _God_!"

Given that she willingly risked and pained herself by using his Holiness's dead name to swear, both Issei and Akeno figured it was something important. They too looked to follow her gaze, and Akeno's eyes widened.

Sure, there were stains on the sheets, nothing that Akeno's replicating familiar couldn't handle when they were gone. Damp with sweat from the two girls, sexual fluids from all three, and some blood from torn maidenheads. What had obviously worried the two girls were the light traces of blood from where Issei had lain. Following to the source, their eyes widened further to find multiple scratches across Issei's back and shoulders. Nothing deep or threatening, lovemarks of that sort rarely ever were, and the scratches already looked mostly healed. It wouldn't even have been noticeable if not for the fact that Issei's hide should have prevented trivial injury like this.

Both girls turned white as ghosts as they saw trace amounts of blood beneath their nails, evidence that they themselves were the ones to place those marks on him. Before they could berate themselves in any way, Issei sighed and hugged them close. "I know it sounds arrogant, but was it really that good for you?"

"What? How?" Rias sputtered shakily. "How did this happen?"

Akeno couldn't even bring herself to words, still staring in horror at her own hands, a sight atypical from her usual teasing self. It took Issei gently kissing her brow to awaken from her reverie.

"There's two schools of thought for what happens when a dragon mates with non-dragons," Issei forged on like nothing was the matter. "And keep in mind, they're not mutually exclusive. First, given you have some of my soul inside you, you can add my strength to yours, making you stronger and more resilient. If not," and he shuddered at the implications, "the mated pair wouldn't last long if the dragon accidentally killed their partner in sexual frenzy. The other theory, and while equally viable I find this one more romantic," he brought his hands to caress their faces, "is that my body no longer recognizes you as something to defend against."

Despite their own trepidation, both girls felt a surge of warmth as they quote literally felt Issei's sincerity through the formalized connection they shared. As they were relieved, Akeno was the first to notice something else on her hand.

"Issei, what's this?"

'This' turned out to be a glowing set of runes that encircled her ring finger of her left hand. It wasn't static, the glyphs were _moving_ , spinning clockwise around her finger slowly. To her amazement, when she noticed and focused upon them, they began to glow and their rotation speed increased.

On her hand, Rias found the same design in the same place, the only difference was the design. The characters were all the same, but the sequence seemed different though it was hardly noticeable and appeared to be only a cosmetic slight.

Both girls wondered as to where they had seen those kinds of runes before. They weren't magical, and they didn't have them before that night, so the only one who could have marked them was…

Issei grinned as he held up his own hands and partially activated his scale array. The normally hidden runes appeared, glowing softly. "I figured being mates and all, it wasn't fair for me to keep anything from you. You already know everything about me, and I don't have any secrets left, so this is the best I could think of, sharing inventory."

"These are runes to your Scale Array?" Rias marveled at the intricacy of the design. Forget knowing everything about Issei, she had no idea he could inscribe markings with such exquisite detail without her knowledge and beyond her initial comprehension.

"You'll be able to seal and summon items to my scales like I do, only one-handed. I wasn't sure how you'd respond to their presence, so I used only the bare minimum necessary to function, and then I needed a style you'd like and when I remembered that we're bonded I went with rings for a pattern and MMMMPPHH!"

Rias cut his rambling off with a kiss, immediately seeking out to kiss him senseless for the trust and care he had shown them. The surprise attack knocked him over slightly, and he more or less fell onto Akeno, who had positioned herself so that her breasts were pressed against his back as she kissed his neck and shoulders. Hugged between the two beauties, Issei got the message that the gift was well received.

As their focus moved on to other activities, the glyphs on their hands faded away to their concealed state, ready to be used whenever their wielder called for it.

When the girls finally let go of him, and he was able to speak again, Issei shook his head, mindful of Akeno behind him. "If I had known that would earn me a make out session I should have done it long ago."

Rias tapped his nose, smiling, "Dummy, of course you would think of that. And thank you, really. I'll do my best to not fill your treasure vault with shoes."

Akeno couldn't maintain a straight face at that and laughed lightly at the look of horror that dawned upon Issei from one of many possible application of the scale array.

After a short bath (for the girls, to alleviate some of the soreness) and an ineffectively cold shower (for Issei, bemoaning his insensitivity to temperature extremes), the trio of bond mates managed to make themselves presentable in short order.

Issei did have to escort both girls to the bath, given that their soreness impeded them quite a bit and to be candid it really was his fault for their discomfort. So instead of making the rookie mistake and leaving when the girls waved him off, he resolutely picked both girls up and marched off with them. Helping them wash up and helping them soak, he bathed quickly and separately before returning.

Carrying them both back individually, he helped them get dressed (which in itself as an intimate act that was severely trying), taking care to assist wherever possible, unknowingly scoring high marks with both girls, which translated to their contentment diffusing through their connection. Once assembled, Isei used his own array glyphs on the girls, then armored up and used his own teleportation technique to transport to the old school building.

Upon arrival, he found a large blue and gold sword inches from his faceplate. A moment later, a sheepish Xenovia lowered Durandal as she properly identified him.

"My deepest apologies for that, I was startled. It won't happen again."

Issei was more flummoxed with her decision to wear the girls uniform than the fact she had raised a blade to him, but since she wa apologizing for her own actions he'd accept it.

"No harm done, it wasn't entirely your fault seeing I've never used that technique around you before." Two flashes of light later and Rias and Akeno quickly found themselves seated at the main desk and one of the couches, respectively. Issei sat next to Akeno, while Xenovia, Kiba, and Asia were seated across from them. Issei was rather pleased to see that Xenovia and Asia were getting along rather well, quietly talking about life as a devil compared to their previous ones in service to the church. The given situation was peaceful, as if nothing could interrupt whatever mystical veil existed keeping any more strife or conflict from the group as a whole.

Then he remembered his head count was off when two small weights settled on his lap.

"My spot."

"You! You can't just claim Lord Issei's lap like that!"

"He's not a lord. Still my spot."

"Get off him!"

"Go away, Yakitori."

"Grraaagggghhh!"

Issei almost facepalmed at the new voices, coming from the first years who were trying to fight over who got to sit in his lap of all things. In hindsight, asking them to be less confrontational wouldn't work, given the whole cat-bird issue they represented.

Also, it seemed as if Ravel had reverted slightly, back to calling him a Lord.

Still though, he was confused over his reaction, or lack of one entirely. Given everything he knew about the bond, which was mostly what little his parents had told him as well as Albion's personal insight, was that once bonded, dragons typically resented or outright ignored advances made on them by interested third-parties. The exception being a select few dragons who accepted these designs for procreation.

And thus his confusion. Going into the bonding process last night, he knew things would be different, not only with his relationships with Rias and Akeno, but also those with the three other girls he was close with. He had resolved himself to be mature and gently understanding about how things would change, but this was unexpected. He wasn't repelled _at all_ by the antics of the first-year girls.

He had no intentions of being unfaithful to his mates. Besides the morality of the whole affair, he cared for and respected their feelings too much to even consider cheating on them.

Likewise, he would never consider seeing the younger girls as prospective… friends with benefits. Someone else would consider Nekoshou heritage and Asia's gentle personality the perfect nature and nurture for potential offspring. Ravel's innate being as another creature of fire would make powerful descendants as well. He freely acknowledged that possibility, but he could never bring himself to consider them as breeding stock to use and then abandon, never connecting with them emotionally.

Hence his dilemma at not feeling anything negative with Koneko and Ravel warring over what could be rightfully considered Rias and Akeno's property.

Issei looked to Akeno on his right, and Rias behind her at her desk, hoping for a save. Perhaps unfortunately, both third-year beauties only looked amused at their juniors' behavior.

A knock at the door ceased the squabbling as Sona and her peerage entered. None of them appeared to be injured, courtesy of Grayfia's spellwork the other night, but each were wary to approach when they saw Issei there looking back at them.

Nervous but determined, Issei gently nudged the girls off him and onto the couch, where they both sat looking disappointed. Standing, Issei slowly walked to the newcomers before stopping directly in front of Sona. Bending from the waist, he bowed to the surprised heiress, ignoring the gasps of surprise from nearly everyone present. Issei had only nodded his head before in recognition, so this was a shock to all.

"Heiress Sitri, recently I was involved in an attack that left you and your Peerage gravely injured. Though it was certainly not my intention to do so, as I was manipulated by the rogue Kokabiel. Even though I acted as his puppet, I am still responsible and accountable for my own weakness to have been influenced by him at all. I apologize for that and also fully acknowledge that I owe you a great debt, to be called upon at any time or place of your choosing."

The ORC and Student Council were then treated to the sight of a shocked Sona Sitri, who could only gape at the sight of the usually proud dragon bowing to her.

He wasn't kneeling in the eastern style, that would have been the only way to make this even more astounding. That he was apologizing, bowing at that, and promising a debt from self-perceived infliction flummoxed everyone there.

Only moments after he finished speaking, Issei could feel the pride from Rias and Akeno as if it were a tangible thing, encompassing him like armor. At that point, it felt as if he could do anything, high on the emotional support that he was given.

Sona closed her mouth and reddened slightly, before nodding back to him. "I do acknowledge your apology. However, I cannot accept you being indebted to me."

At his surprised and hurt expression, Sona raised a hand. "Regardless of how you feel, you were not at fault. You were injured and vulnerable, thus I consider you blameless for the event. I admit, at the time I wanted you dead more than anything as you single-handedly tore apart my servants," said servants shuffled nervously at that, "but even I understand that you wouldn't do something like that of your own free will. Therefore, I cannot in good conscience accept your debt over something which I do not hold you responsible for."

With that, Sona walked by him to Rias, not a dismissal, but a clear sign that she considered the conversation finished. He wasn't sure what to think, but that seemed to be the closest thing to forgiveness he could expect from the usually stoic President.

With their King apparently approving of Issei's genuine attempt at reconciliation, the other members of the Sitri team began to mingle with the ORC. Tsubaki and Akeno began conversing quietly, while Momo and Reya were eagerly engaging Asia, Koneko and Ravel in conversation. Kiba, Xenovia, and Tomoe were also chatting, discussing the merits of different sword styles. With the exception of Tsubasa and Ruruko, who had helped themselves to the snacks laid out previously, most everyone there was interacting with other Devils of the same Piece type.

It did have it's downsides.

"You bastard!" A fist impacted against Issei's jaw. Still stunned by Sona's refusal of his being indebted to her, Issei had zoned out and Saji had apparently capitalized on that. The slight knock to the head was enough to jolt Issei back to reality, only to find a wincing Saji shaking his hand in discomfort. The blow hadn't even moved the demidrake and it didn't seem to have very much force behind it, so the pain was from another source.

Beneath the skin of Saji's right hand, a purple dye seemed to roil beneath the surface. It was fluid, expanding and contracting as Saji contorted his wrist and digits, but seemed to hold roughly the same amount altogether regardless of the other Pawn's doing.

"Oh. Hey, Saji." Issei grunted. "Nice to see you?"

Saji blinked and instead backed away. "Don't do that!"

"Huh?"

"Pretending to be sorry! You should be on your knees before the President and me!"

"I can understand Sitri, but you?"

"Do you have any idea how much I sacrificed to help a your ass the other day?" Saji held his hand up to show the demidrake. "Vritra hasn't slept since then! And if he can't sleep…"

"You can't sleep," Issei nodded in genuine sympathy. "One of the things they don't tell you, when you first communicate with them, they don't let up."

"I'm not talk talking about that! He only makes comments now and then, but he's always watching! Always!"

The look Saji gave his hand and the sigh that escaped him nearly garnered some sympathy from Issei until he understood what he meant.

"It's been two days and you're upset since you can't jack off!"

"It's weird to do it when someone's watching!"

"It's even weirder to talk to someone else about it," Issei muttered beneath his breath before reaching out and tapping Saji on the chest. Quickly deploying Divine Dividing, he got the rooms attention as Albion called out **(Divide!)**. The inky swirls faded away, and Saji blinked at his apparently normal hand in wonder.

"He's quiet now… And I can't feel him anymore. I'm cured!" The blonde boy did a little jig in celebration. "I'm cured!"

"And with that, we're even." Issei rolled his eyes, already planning to sanitize his hand at the earliest opportunity.

"If you're quite finished, we have a schedule to keep," Sona impatiently chided the two Pawns. Conjuring one of her own circles, the ORC was filled with gentle white light rather than the usual warm red. All devils present filed through, leaving the human world behind.

* * *

"You know, I always thought it was just Issei who had trouble with magic," Kiba mused to Xenovia, both Knights watching with apparent interest. "Even you, Xenovia, you've adjusted to generating your own demonic energy no problem. But seeing Saji like this too is kind of entertaining."

"It's a malady of personal shortcomings then? So it's not contagious."

"No, it's not," Kiba chuckled, watching with poorly veiled amusement as a dizzy Saji moaned on the ground pitifully, while Issei on the other was only pale as usual and hunched over slightly. "It's mostly to do with Issei being incompatible with all kinds of magic, especially demonic, but I guess if Saji's hand belongs to a dragon now he'd be affected badly too. You have nothing to worry about."

Momo and Ruruko were close by to Saji, uncaring of the ridiculousness of it all as they comforted him as best they could. On the other hand, Issei had five females hovering over him, and he was much more receptive of their care than his fellow male.

After Saji recovered slightly from his newfound malady, he and Issei both rose to find themselves in a dark forest. The sky was reflective of the underworld's bizarre night cycle, being a bluish-purple than the black of the human world. As a result, their surroundings were more purple shadow than anything else, though it didn't matter to them as devils possessed above normal night-vision, and Issei could see clear as day with his own innate gifts.

At some unspoken signal, those present who had familiars summoned them; the familiars in question nodded to their summoners before scampering off to who knew where.

"It's tradition," Tsubaki explained as her familiar, a rabbit with velvet fur, bounded away. "While they spend their time with us in the human world, when we return for any time it's expected to let them have time off, so to speak. This is their home after all."

Tsubaki's rabbit wasn't the only one with a destination in mind. Akeno's _oni_ reversed their duplication, condensing into one little demon before it steadfastly marched down the set path. Kiba's hawk flew off, while Koneko's white kitten climbed up a tree and disappeared from sight. A second bird with red wings flew from Ravel, while Rias' bat/lady simply flew up to the branch above them, where it slept upside down. Caught up with seeing most of his friends' familiars for the first time, Issei didn't have time to observe those from the rest of the Sitri group.

"AHOY THERE!" An obnoxiously eager voice called from above and behind. The group turned to find a man standing like an over-eager cub scout on a mission, in a hero pose up on one of the lower branches of the trees. "WELCOME TO THE FAMILIAR FOREST!"

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Master Satoji," Rias inclined her head. "You have my thanks for accommodating us in our unusual circumstances."

"Nonsense!" The familiar master leapt down to land in front of them, thankfully for his sake he was speaking at a volume that didn't grate on Issei's hearing. "Since this was a favor from the Leviathan herself, I have no objections whatsoever to working overtime tonight."

"My thanks as well, with the addition of an apology if my sister was overzealous in her request to aid us both," Sona nodded, a slight tinge to her cheeks as she thought of the possible ways her sister could have terrified the man into helping.

"Not at all! We actually have a good working relationship! I supply most of the monsters you see on her show in fact!" Satoji thumped his chest, "now, how many familiars we looking for tonight!"

"Five, three for Rias' new servants and two for some of mine."

The man nodded in understanding, "I see. Well then, can I interest you in an adolescent dragon?" The man blurred, and was suddenly next to Issei, behaving as if the Pawn was a potential familiar. "Good fighting potential and experience, with a Longinus Gear included in the package. Holy element to help counter Strays, pesky Angels or Exorcists of any kind. Physically, in peak condition and performance excelling in all areas save intense academia. Any takers?"

Issei was somewhat alarmed that he was being described so well, as well as unnerved about apparently being offered like an art piece at an auction. To his dismay, Asia, Ravel, Koneko, Akeno and Tsubasa all raised their hands.

The first three? He could kind of see where they were coming from. Despite already having familiars, Ravel and Koneko were like Asia in that they would leap for more time with him. Akeno, her reasons could vary up and down the scale, though his money was betting that if he became a familiar she'd treat him more like a faithful _pet._.. As for Tsubasa, she was the only member of the opposing Peerage who had admitted to being a fan of his ever since the Rating Game against Raiser. Just what he needed, a fangirl.

An uncomfortable cough caused the first three to lower their hands reluctantly, and a glare from Rias promised Tsubasa that she might not survive if she was being serious in her interest. Akeno smiled with her eyes close, but lowered her hand anyway.

"Sorry, Satoji, but Issei is already one of _my_ precious _servants_ ," Rias informed the man. "Might we look for _familiars_ elsewhere?"

"Damn." The man petulantly kicked a rock. "Dragons never go for being familiars, can you blame me for trying?"

"Dragons live around here?" Issei looked around in renewed interest. Meeting another dragon, besides Albion and Vritra, would be rather memorable.

"Used to. Only reason why they packed up and left was because they couldn't stand having devils and other beings pestering them for familiar requests." Satoji sighed. "Even old Tiamat's gone now."

Issei flinched as Albion's presence boiled to the surface of his mind. **(Tiamat was here?)**

"Oh, a Heavenly Dragon! Would you like to be a familiar?"

 **(Answer the question, little man.)**

"Yeah, she was here. Took off about a decade ago, no one knows why but she stayed here the longest."

Albion's presence receded, but not before Issei heard one last snarking comment.

(' _As if Tia would ever consent to go anywhere at a weaker being's beck and call.'_ )

Confused by the statement, Issei shook himself to find that the others were already starting to hike down the path, with Satoji leading and Rias and Akeno waiting behind for him. He strode towards them to catch up, both girls grabbing an arm as he passed by to hold onto.

"Something wrong?" Rias inquired, a trace amount of worry crossing her features.

"Hopefully it's nothing. Mentioning Tiamat apparently set Albion a little on edge."

"She didn't mean that, she meant about the other dragons in general," Akeno clarified, worried looks traded with their King. "You don't ever show any inclination to find and socialize with other dragons."

Issei answered by pulling them closer to him. "It's not a priority, but someday I might want to. I have other things to attend to, other people who have my attention in the here and now."

Warmth, content, and not a small trace of arousal drifted across the bond before they were overwhelmed with embarrassment. Rias glared at him, face turning pink slowly. "Idiot. Why are you so good with words like that?"

"I'm sorry?" He was genuinely sorry, he didn't quite understand the issue.

"Well, that's to be expected," Akeno sighed, a healthy tinge to her own face as well. "You'll figure it out someday," she pulled Issei down a little to kiss his cheek as they walked, "but keep talking like that and that day will be rather memorable."

Their little moment was interrupted as they caught up with the rest of the group, who had stopped to listen for something. Issei extended his own senses as well.

"It sounds like… hoofbeats?" Ravel guessed, clearly unsure.

"Ah, those are minotaurs," Satoji nodded. "Usually solitary creatures, but they'll band together in herds if they feel threatened or if they detect someone who hurt one of their own kind. Maou help the one who picked a fight with one and got more than he bargained for."

Issei's gut twisted. "Oi, moron. How good's that detection thingy of theirs?"

"Eh? Hmm, lemme think. Pretty accurate up to a few years at least, though no one's really been willing to test it out. No one's stupid enough to fight one and risk antagonizing a herd." The entire group was now watching their exchange with curiosity.

Issei sighed, before indicating for his King and Queen to let go of him. "I'll catch up with you guys later." Spreading Divine Dividing, he floated upwards, "Just need to take care of this."

The bondmates looked pointedly at him. "Tartarus?" They asked in sync.

"Tartarus," the demidrake nodded back before disappearing in a flash.

The group watched him go, even as they light trail faded into the distance as Issei put distance between them to avoid collateral damage.

"Where's he going?" Satoji asked curiously.

"Knowing him? Probably to increase the market supply of minotaur steak," Rias sighed. "Well, while he's doing that, let's keep going."

None of the young devils argued, though it took Koneko and Tsubasa combined to drag a catatonic Satoji along as he kept whispering for mercy for his forest's inhabitants.

* * *

Once Koneko had awakened the familiar master (read: slapped him to consciousness), the now pale Satoji continued on the tour. "Yes, yes, we're now approaching the Undine lake. Home to the Undine faeries."

"Undines?"

"Water sprites," Satoji clarified for the confused Ruruko. "Known for healing magic as well as their high defensive skill."

"I just want a familiar that's cute," Asia mumbled, disappointed that so far, nothing had caught her interest. Ruruko nodded her agreement, while Xenovia disagreed.

"A familiar that can aid me in combat would be most preferable," the Knight declared. "One that could perform household chores for me would be second-best," she amended.

"I just want one that's hot!" Saji all but bemoaned. Having been somewhat informed of the kinds of familiars there were by Sona, his dreams of having a hot river sprite in a skimpy bikini had been shattered long ago.

"Hmm, then perhaps we could find one that caters to your desires?" The crazy man muttered. "Now do you prefers breasts or butts?"

Everyone present groaned as the man seemed to be encouraging Saji to unleash whatever perverted designs he had upon the world.

"I don't care, so long as they're women! Scratch that, so long as they are extremely attractive women, like Gremory or Himejima or my master Sona or even Tsubaki!"

Somewhere else in the forest, Issei backhanded another rampant bullman into a tree and felt an irrational urge to wipe out all nearby members of the male species.

"Hmm," Satoji looked around at the mentioned girls, who felt no small amount of discomfort at being mentally undressed. So the mature older lady-type then. Well, for starters, we have centaurs and arachne, if you're talking bust size that is, but the issue remains that they're a bit of an acquired taste for sexual interest. Not to mention arachne females have that habit of injuring their partners mid-coitus."

Saji did not appear to be disheartened in any bit, causing the Gremory group to shake their heads in disgust and wander a bit away. Sona and hers were unfortunately more involved with the perv's situation and could only watch as they left them to their own devices.

"It seems that Saji is… eccentric," Xenovia commented. "I thank you all again for forewarning me about his creation of the Dress Break."

"No worries," Rias sighed as she brought one hand to her cheek in contemplation. "He's not really our problem, but we have to deal with him all the same unfortunately. Now then, let's try and find you a familiar while their busy."

For about half an hour, the girls and Kiba wandered the dimly lit forest, until they happened on a large grass-filled clearing. Not quite a green pasture, but that did not seem to bother the pegasus that stood within it.

The beast's coat was pure white, though it's fringe was a bright blue the same shade as Xenovia's hair. It looked up at them, deep brown eyes observing them before the winged horse turned back to graze.

"I think I found mine," Xenovia declared, retrieving her smartphone from her pocket and opening an app. "Now, all I need to to do is catch it!" She held her phone so that the camera function caught the pegasus on screen, where she immediately began to flick virtual red and white spheres at the noble beast. With the exception of Asia, the remaining members of the ORC facepalmed in unison. Xenovia had apparently taken some aspects of modern culture a little too seriously.

"Nothing like that, and for goodness' sake, put that thing away," Rias whispered furiously. "If you want him as your familiar, don't try and humiliate him into running off!"

"But he isn't," Xenovia blurred with her newly acquired speed to stand right in front of the noble beast. "See?"

The pegasus continued with its meal, until it finally looked at the teenager standing before it. It didn't even seem disturbed that the swordswoman was violating its personal space.

"Hello there, I'm Xenovia. Now, before I attempt to catch you, would you mind if I broke procedure and simply asked for you to be my familiar?"

No one facepalmed now, too stunned, but all the devils present sans the Knight in question sweatdropped at that. And unless the light was playing tricks on them, so did the horse.

"You can understand me, can't you?"

A moment passed before the white muzzle lowered then raised unexpectedly.

"So? Will you?"

Instead of nodding, the Pegasus butted its muzzle against Xenovia's bag. At first it was a gentle nudge, then again with slightly more force. Understanding somehow, Xenovia pulled something from her pocket: a small parcel of food obviously for lunch, including two red apples.

Xenovia looked at the near-perfectly round fruit with concern. "These aren't Razz Berries, but if it's what you want," she raised them to the creature's mouth, careful to keep her fingers away from danger of being bitten. After the equine had had them both, it looked at Xenovia with obvious intelligence and butted its head against her shoulder twice. The Knight didn't say anything, but her face was full of surprise and wonder.

Breaking the quiet yet eager atmosphere, Akeno stepped forward to coach Xenovia through the universal incantation. Once the newly named "Silver", had been contracted, Xenovia swung herself onto the beast, riding bare backed and with Durandal still drawn.

If she wasn't an obvious Knight, the broadsword and winged horse did the trick.

Still though, something was bugging the minds of those there. Sans Asia, who was still in awe of the pegasus' beauty and pure white wings and Xenovia, who was beside herself with joy, the third and first-year girls were growing concerned over something so obvious that they had failed to take into account.

Issei didn't have the demonic energy to cast even the simple contracting spell.

Before they could voice those concerns, the Sitri group and Satoji managed to catch up with them. Ruruko looked especially pleased with herself, in her hands was a sphere of magic energy. Completely hollow, inside it sat a field mouse with slightly large ears. Nibbling on a piece of grass, the mouse actually looked up at the Gremory team, _waved_ at them with one free paw, then returned back to gnawing on the plant.

Contrasting her, Saji was beyond depressed. Nearly stumbling into Kiba, the other blonde boy caught him by the shoulder before he could send both of them into a roar patch or worse. "You alright there?" The Knight actually managed to grant some amount of concern for the other boy.

"No, no I'm not, you damn handsome," Saji sniffed. "I saw the Undines. They were as ugly as Sona promised."

"I did nothing of the sort," Sona adjusted her glasses. "I merely informed you that their biology better resembled that of heavily-built human males."

"It's the same thing," Saji groaned despondently. Irritable, he kicked the nearest tree, one that had rotted severely and looked as if a light breeze would knock it over. Despite all expectations, it managed to stay upright, though the few leaves on its upper branches were dislodged, along with the creature that had been there.

Dark green slime dripped down from the tree limbs, showering the group in goo.

* * *

"I know you guys have that mindless herd thing down, but is this really necessary? I only thrashed others in self-defense," Issei groaned in frustration as he used another minotaur's horns as handles of sorts to throw the beast into another trio. "I've got better things to do, other places…"

His words were cut off as he felt fear and embarrassment from Rias and Akeno, as well as their mutual mental scream for help. Prioritizing their call first, he downgraded minimization of collateral damage on his list.

Activating his ScaleMail, he pointed one palm downward, energy gathering as he charged up the Dragon Emperor's signature attack, Dragon Shot.

One explosion later and the minotaurs had been all but vaporized from the intensity of the blast. Issei didn't stick around long enough to see it, already zooming back to the others.

* * *

Kiba was flailing about, some green sap clinging to his face and obscuring his sight. One hand was pulling on the mass attached to him, while the other swung around the Holy-Demonic sword in desperation, though his wild swings were tempered by his proximity to the others as he didn't want to risk accidental injury.

Satoji was likewise hindered, eyesight covered completely, but Saji was standing there, nose bleeding but still grinning away like an idiot at the view…

… Of the female Devils screaming and crying as their clothes were eaten away by the slime. The slime seemed to have a mind of its own, tying the girl up and entangling them in perverse positions.

"This is a rather textbook encounter of the perverted slime of the forest. Rather useless in general, it feeds off of unwitting individuals, predominantly females, by secreting an enzyme that disintegrates fabric, enchanted or not." The familiar master stood there as if reading from that textbook. "Completely harmless physically, but not so much to one's dignity, and more troublesome given that it restricts its victims ability to properly use magic."

"If anyone can get free, do something!" Rias cried out in fear and shame. While Kiba wouldn't look at them with sexual intentions, Saji was being a lecher while their modesty was breached. It was one thing to enjoy exposing herself for Issei's appreciation, but this wasn't a situation any girl could enjoy.

"I've decided! I want this slime as my familiar."

Sona's concentration broke completely, allowing the slime to overpower her more as she paused to look at the boy in disbelief. "What'd you just say?"

"I want this as my familiar! A creature that lives up to if not surpasses my own Dress Break! It binds them up too! I want it, that way I can see all these and every other girl at school naked all the~"

Saji flew and impacted against a tree, embedded in the bark. Koneko hadn't been able to break away from the slime, it didn't give her any leverage to escape. The best she could do was throw herself against Saji, using only the strength of her feet and calves to propel herself and deal the blow.

It wasn't amusing to Sona. "Koneko, how does that help us!" She squirmed as the slime pressed her up against her Queen.

She had the grace to look contemplative for about a moment. "It made me feel better." Returning her attention to the slime, she was about to make a request before the slime suddenly fled, melting in rivulets down the girls' bodies, pooling at one end of the clearing before slinking away quickly. The reason for this was suddenly explained as a falling tree crashed to the ground and another monstrosity appeared.

Those present and other things to worry about than modesty. This creature looked feral, hungry. It was as if someone had half-starved a dog, chained it up, and that dog had chewed at its own leg to escape in it determination to feed.

Appearance was also an intimidation factor. Either a flesh-eating plant had uprooted itself while digesting a lizard or a lizard that had slept long enough for a flesh-eating plant to grow around it.

"Oh, dear, that's a rather hideous chimera," Satoji whispered before disappearing into the tree heights. "Best of luck!" His fading voice called.

"Form up!" Sona commanded and her servants, moving like clockwork, fell into some kind of formation with spells, weapons, and fists ready. Among the ORC, those capable of fighting, Kiba included, formed a close-circle around Asia and Ravel, their only non-combatants.

Perhaps it was Saji's perverse behavior that was contagious, but Kiba couldn't help but feel that he was in an eroge given that almost everyone was still naked, though concealed to various extents. Rias and Akeno had simply adjusted their hair to cover up, Koneko's tail was wrapped around her nethers, while Ravel and Asia simply covered up the old-fashioned way, though they looked more concerned with the monster looking at them like lunch.

"So, do we attack?" Ruruko whispered loudly.

"We can't go picking fights with every being we come across here. But nor can we wait for Hyoudou's return," Sona whispered back.

The monster apparently didn't like the thought of being interrupted by a newcomer and moved to attack, stomping forward as vines and roots erupted from its body and the ground to ensnare and entangle the still naked females.

"Oh, why oh why did it have to be tentacles," Rias cursed as she flung another ball of Destruction why trying to preserve her modesty with her other arm.

If there were any constants accepted by the supernatural then there were three. First, always respect dragons because of and for what they were. Second, expect the strangest of familial relationships among the different pantheons. Particularly the Greeks and Egyptians. Lastly, if you were female, then expect tentacles to make your day a living Hell at least once in your lifetime.

"WAAAHHHH!" Asia and Ravel screamed in unison as their limbs were ensnared, vines pulling them from the ground. Ravel's flame was already burning at the aggressive shrub so she'd be free eventually, but poor Asia was left to be contorted as the chimera pleased.

Back to back, Rias and Akeno fought furiously, forsaking their attempts to cover up to avoid entanglement. Unfortunately, their efforts were directed towards the growth around them, not below. Dirt flowed like water and the plants overtook them as well.

As the fastest among them, Kiba was doing rather well, using his speed to avoid eruption after the other, twin blades formed with the intent to cut and permanently sever in his hands. He was the only one making headway.

Xenovia had been separated from her new steed, pulled off by her leg as one vine wrapped itself around her ankle as she hacked at anything coming near her mount's wings. Sadly, even though Durandal's cutting edge was superior to almost every other sword imaginable, off balance as she was it was too unwieldy for gardening. Yanked upside down, Durandal torn from her grasp, she too was caught.

Koneko was cheating. Ears and tail out, she had simply decided to sit down and meditate then and there. A white curtain of _ki_ enveloped her, and any organic matter around her disintegrated as it touched it. The roots and vines thrashed around her protective barrier, but they were at an impasse. Koneko was safe behind it, but she couldn't move without breaking her concentration. Stalemate.

Sona and her group were likewise suspended, not having fared much better. The vines had left Saji alone, apparently the Pawn wasn't worth the effort. But the females of the Student Council were also ensnared.

Kiba cut down one more tendril before stepping back, "Why won't this thing die?" He dispelled his scalpel-like blades and summoned a fire sword. Stabbing the ground, he watched as ring of duplicate blades erupted around the chimera and engulfed it in a pillar of fire. Once the flames burnt away, the chimera looked to be seriously injured but already regrowing from the attack.

' _Where's Issei when you really need him?_ ' Kiba bemoaned. ' _Holy Fire salvos sound pretty good right now._ '

A scream broke his concentration as the vines around the girls shifted in appearance. White blossoms formed that bloomed into an odd formation for a flower before latching onto the breasts of every female available. The initial scream was the result, but it was followed by moans of discomfort as it seemed that the plant-life was… _milking them?_

From the eroticly attached flowers, small bulges traveled down the vines and back to the creature's main body. It seemed like a cartoonish mockery of a suction pump, but Kiba noticed with dismay that the more the creature absorbed from the girls, the faster it healed from his earlier attack.

Without warning, Ravel's flame went out. The Phenex girl could only tilt her head quizzically in surprise before shrieking as the vines began suckling her anew. Besides that, the vines were beginning to let some of the other girls go. One by one, the girls were lowered back to the ground. First Ruruko, then Tsubasa and Tomoe, then Momo, Reya, Xenovia. Tsubaki and Asia were then lowered after, leaving Akeno, Rias, Ravel, and Sona suspended.

Kiba quickly checked the girls over, not perversely of course, but to ensure their safety. Aside from exhaustion, they were alright, though none of them seemed to be capable of standing or anything else besides groaning incomprehensibly anytime soon.

Kiba didn't quite understand the reasoning behind the plant's choice at first. It would have seemed that the plant-dragon had a preference for larger breasts, but since Sona was still being fed upon and Xenovia's were larger than Ravel's, that theory wouldn't pan out.

It was then that he thought rationally, punching himself in the face for thinking somewhat like Saji. The creature was absorbing magic energy, regardless of the type, no matter of the crude methodology. Given that the four still ensnared were pureblood high-class devils, or born the hybrid daughter of a cadre, the three upperclassmen and his junior would appear to be magical feasts.

That only further cemented in his mind that this thing was not a dragon. So far as he knew, Issei could provide some demonic power from his Promotions, but he couldn't use it efficiently himself. Whatever this chimera was, it wasn't a dragon fused with anything else, so if they could just get Issei here it'd be game over.

With a cry of surprise, Ravel and Sona were lowered as well, apparently drained of magic energy. While he was glad for it, his King and Queen were still captive. For once in his admittedly short life as a devil, he questioned the fortune of them both having high magical energy levels.

Equipping his scalpels, Kiba rushed for the few remaining vines, ignoring the main creature for now. His Sword of Betrayal currently had no special attributes beyond its dual energy type, it wasn't specifically meant for fighting monsters. With his strongest ability hindered, the best he could do for now was try and free his comrades.

He took two steps before Issei crashed into the clearing, armored shredding through tree trunks as he had apparently taken a much more direct route to their location. The armored demidrake sized up the chimera and growled.

A wave of killing intent flooded the clearing. The girls no longer captive were jolted to clarity by the full-force of it; it smothering any fatigue they had. The chimera apparently felt it too.

"You… YOU! HAVEN'T YOU HEARD IT'S NOT POLITE TO TOUCH WHAT ISN'T YOURS!" Issei roared as he blurred into motion.

Kiba wasn't quite sure what was going on. He had seen Issei's speed with his Light Wings, he had struggled to control some jealousy when the Pawn could equal and overtake him in speed. But even so he could only gape as Issei raced fast enough to leave after-images of himself behind as he utterly tore the beast apart with his own hands.

Vines, covered in thorns this time, stretched out, only to be burned away. The creature roared in pain, its maw opening only to have Issei stand inside it. With one leg on the lower mandible and his left hand on the roof of the mouth, Issei pointed his right hand down its throat, Holy Fire gathering into a single point. He fired it, then leapt away and towards the third-years.

Everyone else was treated to the sight of the chimera burning from the inside out. Some of them watched with glee that it didn't die quickly.

As for Issei, he had dispelled his armor when he leapt to catch his mates before they could fall. Hard armor would scrape against their soft skin, he wouldn't risk their comfort. Catching Rias in his right arm, and seizing Akeno with his left, he used his natural wings to land safely.

It was only then that everyone got a good look at him, and it was a little frightening to say the least. His eyes and fangs, that was nothing new, at least when it came to his physical appearance.

No, what unnerved them all was that his golden eyes were absolutely feral. Narrowed as they were now, they showed nothing of the good-natured teen they all knew. What's more, around his eyes and face, and on the back of his hands and forearms, his skin appeared to be mottled silver in patterns that they quickly realized were _scales_. He looked more reptilian than ever before.

Ignoring the death of whatever the chimera used to be, Rias and Akeno didn't hesitate. Not even bothering to restore their clothing, they knelt, sitting on the grassy floor of the clearing. Folding their legs under them, they made sure to pull Issei down with them. Akeno pulled Issei to her, pulling his head to her bosom and holding him there. The demidrake didn't resist, but he kept his head tilted so that he could continue to glare at the smoldering corpse with his one visible eye. Rias then pressed herself against his back, leaning her head on his shoulder.

It seemed like a very intimate moment that no one really wanted to interrupt. But Sona was right to be worried, so interrupt she did, of course after she had regained enough power to restore the clothing of everyone else.

"Rias, do you care to tell us what just happened? Why he looks like that?" Far from being unforgiving for recent events, she was only being precautions and no one could fault her for it.

"I'm not quite sure. Besides it being Issei being his protective self, he might be learning how to transform physically," Rias murmured softly. "Then again, with the bond completed, it could be his natural instincts running amok when we were in distress."

Sona was apparently satisfied that Issei's only intention had been her classmate's safety and elimination of the threat, and so she nodded her acknowledgement. Then something clicked. "The bond is completed?"

Rias wordlessly raised her left hand, focusing on the gift Issei had given that morning, while Akeno's activated even though she still held her bondmate close to her. White runes appeared on her ring finger, glowing softly as they began to spin with their usual animation.

Sona blinked owlishly before she coughed. "So you're married by dragon customs. I suppose congratulations are in order."

Akeno and Rias beamed with happiness, "Thank you!" They chorused.

While the conscious members of Sona's peerage offered their congratulations as well, Koneko, Ravel, and Asia were uncertain of their own feelings on the matter. On one hand, they were happy for the trio, truly they were. But they weren't blind or foolish. They knew what it meant for the bond to be completed, and what it entailed for their own chances with him.

"Mou," Asia was barely holding back tears. "It's… It's not fair."

Koneko was patting her own chest, and frowning. "Must drink more milk," she kept repeating to herself.

Ravel was just stunned into silence, her knight in shining armor had already wed his princess. And wed his priestess too. Where would she be, where was her place in his life? She couldn't bring herself to accept that she'd only ever be his student. Not now, not after everything that happened. She still felt guilt for not being able to help during Kokabiel's torture session. Would the gap between her and him keep growing?

"I don't understand." The three turned to see Xenovia tilting her head in confusion. "You all were interested in the demidrake."

Koneko scowled. "He's more than what species he is."

"I meant no disrespect, but I don't understand. Is it not common for Devils to have harems? And isn't it common for dragons to negotiate breeding contracts to continue their race?"

The girls looked at each other before looking back to the Knight. "How do you know all that about dragons?"

"My partner was a student learning to combat them."

The Rook and Bishops nodded; that made sense. Immediately after that, they each froze with the same indecipherable expression.

"Polygamy is still an option." Asia whispered.

"Still a chance," Koneko agreed.

Ravel smiled, "I'll make this work."

While none of them showed it, they were all thinking the same thing, _'I won't lose!'_

A slight groan of annoyance returned their attention to Issei. Scales fading back into human-looking skin, the demidrake blinked twice as his eyes regained some clarity, though they remained slitted in their snake-like appearance. "Did I get him?"

"You killed it," Rias affirmed as she hugged her mate. "Though the manner you did so might have been a bit excessive."

"Huh," Issei reluctantly lifted himself up and out of Akeno's bosom, the very act a testament to the size of her bust, though he gave the Queen a quick kiss when she whined in disappointment. "All I remember is being really pissed off."

A series of pops resounded as the muscles and fats in the carcass boiled from the heat and cause the flesh to explode. The surprise was enough to startle Asia, who squeaked as she back pedaled, tripping over something partially buried in the earth.

"Ok, maybe a bit too much."

Issei shook his head and helped the girls up. He held out his hands, glyphs in preparation, but Rias and Akeno beat him to it, summoning spare clothes from his array with their newly acquired gifts. Taking the time to dress under their own power, they were fully clothed when Satoji made his return.

"OUT! OUT I SAY!"

"Satoji, glad to see you're unharmed," Rias' kind tone betrayed how annoyed she was with being forced to leave. "But what exactly may I ask is the problem?"

"THAT!" The familiar master shrieked as he pointed behind him.

That turned out to be the direct path Issei had taken to get there. The familiar forest now had a glassy trench running through it with scorched husks of dead tree trunks to its sides. Environmental damage on a massive scale, courtesy of one dragon uncaring of anything except the safety and dignity of his mates. It was quite possible that Issei had wrecked any chances of repairing the homes of the rarer familiars with his little stunt.

"Oops."

"GET OUT!"

* * *

"Well, this is just fantastic," Rias groaned as she sipped her tea. "At least Xenovia got a familiar, even if Ise and Asia couldn't."

The Knight in question looked somewhat guilty that she was the only one lucky enough to receive one, unlike the other two.

Issei had his eyes closed and was in that damnably annoying sleep-state of his, the one that looked like he was dead to the world but still ready for almost anything at the drop of a hat. And Asia didn't seem upset either.

"It's alright, Rias," Asia smiled. "I already found my familiar!"

That bit of news roused the rest of them to gather around the Bishop for details, while Issei opened his eyes in curiosity. When prompted, the blonde produced a blue ovaloid stone and placed it upon the table between them. They were at Koneko's home right now, and with limited seating only the younger girls, Issei, and the third-years could see it clearly.

"I tripped over it before Mister Satoji surprised us again," Asia began. "It's hollow, so it must be an egg!"

"Asia~" Issei tried to intervene.

"And Satoji said that dragons used to live in the forest, so I thought that it must be a dragon's egg. We're so lucky!"

"To have a dragon as a familiar, raised from birth," Ravel looked jealous. "The only way dragons might be able to be considered familiars and you win the grand lottery."

"Enough." Issei's tired voice rang out, silencing them all. "Enough," he shook his head. "Asia, things… Things aren't always what they seem to be."

"What do you mean, Issei?" Asia tilted her head in confusion.

With a sad look on his face, Issei turned the stone over to reveal what none of them had seen in their excitement. Running down the length of the egg was a crack, hairline in nature, but still there. It looked old, as if the elements had taken their toll against it and the eggs' precious contents. When she saw it, Asia began to tear up.

"Dragons don't leave unhatched eggs lying around for no good reason," Issei struggled to keep his voice level. "With its shell casing breached, its aura still developing, the hatchling wouldn't have survived. If it's any consolation, it would have been painless."

"No…" Asia breathed, tears falling freely at the realization that the tiny being had died stillborn. "It's not fair for it to die, not when it didn't have a chance."

Issei reached out across the table to touch Asia on the shoulder gently, hoping to help comfort in what limited ways he could. He stopped,when Twilight Healing materialized unexpectedly, surrounding Asia with green light that bathed the area.

"It's not fair," Asia kept murmuring. "It's not right."

"Asia…" Issei tried to comfort her, but his eyes were drawn to the egg. Enveloped in the radius of Asia's power, the fractured shell was beginning to repair itself. The edges of the fracture were expanded to seal the egg, quickly so that it appeared as if it had never been anything less than completely whole.

His attention turned back to Asia, who had collapsed from exhaustion as the glow had faded away. For a brief moment, so fast that it could be missed if he had blinked, there appeared to be some golden outline around her. Strange.

Ravel and Koneko, who had been sitting next to her were the first ones to check on the blonde Bishop. She was still awake, but was now reclined weakly against the other two. She appeared to be fine, though she was a bit unresponsive.

Issei prepared to move around the table, as did Akeno and Rias who had gotten up beside them. Kiba and Xenovia, who had been sitting at the bar behind them were already moving, but Issei froze when he heard a noise, and then he returned his gaze to the egg.

It was a noise that only he could hear at the moment, but it sounded like someone was tapping a bell-like anvil with a tiny mallet repeatedly. The frequency of the taps increased quickly, as did their intensity until every devil in the room sans Asia was looking at the egg in curiosity.

A hairline crack formed now, not down it's length, but at one of its symmetrical ends. The webbing cracks grew in size, until the _crick-crack_ of the shell movement indicated that the casing was coming apart from within.

Issei watched for a little longer then his eyes widened as the entire egg began to rattle. Not even bothering to go around, he reached over the table the egg was on, grabbed the three girls sitting there before pulling them to him. In the same motion, he fell backwards to the couch, kicking the table over, sending the egg skittering to the floor. He ignored the shouts of alarm as he landed, hugging the younger girls in his arms and his mates with his wings, hoping that Kiba and. Xenovia had the sense to get clear.

Then with a small bang, blue pieces of shell went flying as the egg exploded with the full force of a fragmentation grenade. The pieces clinked as they bounced and reflected off the table, so they were safe from that, but their skin tingled as they all felt a wave of electrical discharge. The static clung to them, and as Issei released the girls he had to bite down on his tongue to keep from laughing. Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Ravel all had their hair standing straight up. Koneko and Xenovia had their hair affected too, but the effect was much more pronounced on the longer manes. He was especially enjoying Akeno's new look; what with her incredibly long hair and relative immunity to her own element, this was something he'd long pondered but never thought he'd get to see.

Deciding to ignore his impromptu entertainment, he glanced over the table, then pulled Asia over. The girl had regained some clarity at the sharp noise and her eyes widened when she saw what was there.

Surrounded by a tiny ring of scorch marks, there was a tiny reptilian dragon the size of a kitten. Blue scales, white spikes along its spine, triangular head, and tiny ripples of electricity fading from its gleaming skin. The creature was currently on its side, attempting to right itself as it wriggled on the floor.

"Asia," Rias managed to ask. "Just what did you do?"

"I… I don't know," the blonde girl whispered back, even as she stared at the little creature who by all rights shouldn't be alive and yet here he was.

The tiny reptile managed to steady himself on his stomach before pushing up with all four legs. The short neck cocked, and the Devils were treated to see the telling signs of Asia's signature green energy sparkling in the hatchling's eyes.

Blunt as ever, Albion manifested the glowing blue ' _gem_ ' midway in Issei's forearm to deliver his opinion.

 **(Congratulations, Asia. You're a mother.)**

"Eh?" The girl in question squeaked as the tiny dragon's eyes focused on her, ignoring everything else. "A mother?"

Considering she'd been doing admirably well thus far, no one thought any less of her when she fainted.

* * *

Issei waved goodbye to his last customer, signed contract in hand, as he walked off and headed home. What with the events Kokabiel had brought down upon them, contracts had been postponed until further notice. Now that the crisis was over, both Rias' peerage and Sona's were working overtime to complete the abundance of jobs available.

They had all split up as usual. Asia, Ravel, and Koneko going off for cosplay or cooking, Kiba for simple housework, himself for his usuals in the industrial part of town. Tonight specifically was helping for renovations to one of the town's many historic tourist sites. Much simpler than most jobs he was called for, but not like he was complaining.

Rias and Akeno had taken Xenovia with them to both expose her to what the job's they took entailed, as well as evaluate what tasks she was best suited for. So far, they had ruled out business advice, romantic assistance, manual chores, and complex academic work. The first two seemed in character for the Knight, the last one even gave him trouble, but the third was because Xenovia took to physical exertion with perhaps too much enthusiasm, frightening the client.

Since his last job for the day had finished up, he was going home on foot, not by magic. One, because as per usual, magic sucked for him. Two, because he could travel at his own pace and think back on recent events or ponder new ones as he pleased.

He had done it once while flying and texting at the same time. Coincidentally, the next job he had had after that was repairing the clocktower he had unintentionally flown through.

Walking would get no one hurt.

Thinking back to the events of the previous day, Issei sighed as he remembered how his resident Legendary Dragon had been of no significant help. Once they had revived Asia, they had pestered Albion for aid in how to raise a baby dragon, but the ancient being had said that parenting should come naturally and without external interference. Issei thought that was code for ' _I really don't know how to raise a kid_ '. Which was strange, because he thought he himself had turned out alright.

Asia had settled on a name for the baby Sprite dragon. Rassei, a play on the word for lightning and Issei's own name. By her simplistic logic, much to his chagrin, that made him a godfather of sorts and she had asked for his help as well. Not that he could easily refuse something from the gentle girl.

Currently, Rassei was sound asleep in a spare room of Koneko's home, surrounded by sweets, pudding, fresh fruit, blankets and pillows, bottles of milk, stuffed animals of both mythical and mundane varieties, and a monitoring lacrima that would alert Asia if the hatchling woke up.

Issei couldn't help but wonder whether some of the stuffed toys would end up shredded if the baby mistook them for the real deal and instead wanted fresh meat.

Maybe it was him not paying attention, thoughts miles away, but he realized he had been displaced via magic as the usual disorientation washed over him. Issei groaned, he had walked right into a circle that had sprung up in front of him.

Shaking the dizziness away, he looked around. Pretty posh place, it looked more like a gentleman's club than a home or residence. And by club he meant the kind that people would come to read newspapers, drink whiskey and smoke cigars, not the more common kind that practically bled debauchery.

What had him on edge was a single scent. He'd tried previously to explain to the others what Light smelled like, even though his experience with it were limited to Fallen Angels and stray exorcists. Given that Angels, not Fallen Angels, were less likely to be found frequenting a place like this, he assumed that this place was the domain of one of the latter.

"Well, don't just stand there, make yourself comfortable," someone spoke up from behind him so he turned around to see.

Sitting in a Lazy-Boy recliner was a man with purple eyes, goatee, dark brown hair with golden fringe. Undoubtedly the Fallen who had brought him here. He was sitting back, playing with the different settings on his chair, completely at ease.

Issei hesitated before doing so as best he could. "Rather hard to do so, considering that you kinda abducted me."

The man waved it off. "Details. We're still in Kuoh, though we're a good ways away from your friends. And if breaking out of Tartarus was so easy for you, then there's really nothing I can do to keep you besides gaining your intrigue."

"And how would you do that?"

The other man blinked twice. "My name is Azazel."

Attention fully invested in the other man, Issei sat down warily. "So the leader of the Grigori is this close to the Maou's sisters after Kokabiel's attacks. Someone's cocky."

"Meh, not really. Sirzechs knows I'm here, in fact he approved it after I came to him with an idea," Azazel leaned forward to the table between them and poured out two shots of what even Issei could tell was expensive drink. Taking one for himself and holding the other to the demidrake, Azazel continued. "See, after Kokabiel went off the rails, it gave us all, my little brother Michael included, an opportunity that none of us want to pass up. A chance for peace talks, official ones, not the impromptu ceasefire we've enjoyed for the past few millennia."

Issei's eyes widened as he took the glass. "You think you can pull that off?"

"It's not just me that wants peace between factions, not when there's so much to gain from it and so much to lose if things continue as they are. Take a look at Kokabiel for example, if we had peace that affected him personally, we might not have had to deal with him as we did."

Issei frowned. "You make it sound like a chore."

"Kid, managing an entire faction makes prioritizing a nightmare. Don't get me wrong, I get you're pissed off at the guy for the whole childhood sentence thing, but you're not the only one to get screwed over in the history of the earth," Azazel downed his glass before looking at Issei's. "Scared of liquor?"

"Is there a point to me even trying? I don't think it'd affect me at all." Issei drank the amber liquid, not even reacting to the taste and disappointing Azazel, who had leaned in to try and capture the look as an underage teen downed what must have been a rare treat.

"Damn, forgot about the whole ' _dragon physiology_ ' and whatnot," Azazel looked mournfully at the bottle. "No one really has time to sit down and appreciate good drink anymore in this day and age, finding a drinking buddy is a pain."

"Sorry if I'm being rude, but why did you bring me here. If it was to announce peace talks, wouldn't it be an official thing at a level way above me?"

"Oh, sure, the announcements coming tomorrow or something, but I wanted to talk to you, White Dragon Emperor." Setting his glass down, the cadre leaned forward, hands supporting his chin he rested his elbows on his knees. "Just what did Kokabiel do to you that made you snap?"

"How dare you~"

"I've debriefed Vali and Tobio already," Azazel continued regardless of Issei's indignation. "And I imagine it has something to do with those girls who so desperately tried to free you from his control. So, I just want to know, what did you see under Nightmare's influence that made you lose it?"

Issei glared at the man, but faltered. "I… I can't remember. I remember the fighting a bit better than before, and most of the torture before, but I can't recall what actually worked on me."

Azazel nodded before sitting back in his chair with a sigh. "Then it was bad enough for someone to alter your memory to prevent relapse. Isn't that right, Albion?"

 **(Indeed, cadre.)** Albion answered, his voice manifesting from the jewel in his host's arm. **(I wouldn't wish that torment on my greatest enemy, much less my own bearer.)**

"Well, that makes my decision easier," the Fallen stood up, gesturing for the demidrake to follow. Uncertain of how this was going, the cautious teenager followed the haori-clad cadre.

As it turned out, it actually was a place of residence, not just the classy lounge the sitting room appeared to be. Azazel lead the confused teenager past several rooms, a few appeared to be guest rooms, though before the Fallen slammed one shut Issei saw that it resembled a mad scientist's laboratory.

Two flights of stairs and a few hallways later, Azazel stopped in front of a nondescript door that matched every other door in the corridor. Sighing, Azazel turned around to face the teenager. "I won't lie and say I'm happy with just giving him to you; I've wanted a piece of his hide for years now, and this was the last straw. But I'm pretty sure you of all people have the right to decide how this goes down."

With that, Azazel pushed on the door and the portal opened. Issei saw red.

It was Kokabiel. Still dressed in the same garments, his injuries from Tobio's attacks still present. And a silent scream of anger and frustration frozen onto his features. The ten-winged Fallen was encased entirely in ice, as if he had lost a round against a Hyperborean giant or Yuki-onna. The crystalline shell encasing him was nearly twenty feet in diameter, taking up nearly all the space in the room. But Issei didn't care so much about that.

The only thing he cared about was that the being that had wronged him for more than half his life was there, at his mercy. Even though his hands were lowered, a spark flared to life in his right palm. He unconsciously fed it, as the maelstrom of emotions fed the amount of aura collected until the ultra-dense energy burned at the temperature of an angry star, restrained only by his subconscious self-control. And that control was such a fragile thing.

Despite his power coalescing for what he subconsciously desired, he felt… not unsure, but hesitant. As his anger increased, he felt Akeno and Rias reach out to him mentally, worrying crossing into his mind.

Communication with the bond wasn't as simple as hearing thoughts due to the fact that dragons never formally adopted one language when their own involved physical or emotional expression. It instead revolved around emotions, sensations, images, or impressions. He couldn't simply think of the appropriate text to encapsulate what he was going under, so he instead captured the image of Kokabiel as he now was, along with his own current emotional state and fed that to the connections instead.

It was a more telling message, completely embodying feelings telling more than words ever could. The responses were quick to return.

From Rias, there was anger at the cadre's presence; apparently she took personal insult that he was anywhere near Kokabiel without her. He took it as a sign that she was worried, and rightfully so. It was likely that her anger and hatred for the cadre even outstripped his own.

From Akeno, it wasn't the same burning anger, but more of a cold, reserved kind. The kind that she was adept at cultivating behind the mask she wore to everyone but those she trusted. Obviously, being so close to a Fallen unnerved her, and for the same reasons as Rias she was uncomfortable at him being unsupervised.

Despite all that, they both had sent an additional impression. Not one of compassion or murderous intent. If he had to put a name on it, he could only say it was… support? Unconditional trust and the willingness to understand and abide by whatever decision he made.

He was secretly pleased that they were going out of their way to try and show they did not want to influence his choice, no matter their apparent feelings on the matter. But at the same time, it terrified him, hence his own hesitance to act.

One minute, five, ten. Half an hour of glaring at the cadre, whose frozen grimace leered back at him. Still struggling to make a decision, Issei stepped forward until he was close enough to rap his knuckles on the glass.

"I don't know if you can hear me in there," he began. "Maybe I'm talking to myself, or maybe I'm monologuing to an unwilling audience." Issei took a deep breath. "But I need to say this."

"Ten years of misery, for whatever misguided delusion you had of vengeance or justice, however you excused you actions. I don't even understand why you did what you did, only that it happened. That's ten years of my life I'm never getting back. It made me a living weapon, which is what you wanted, isn't it?"

When Kokabiel was understandably quiet, Issei sighed and continued on, orb of superheated energy still burning in his other hand. "Then I learned it was you who put me there. And then the nightmares came, and I could only blame you for why I was there in the first place. Even you admitted that the fault was on your shoulders."

"And now, every instinct I have is screaming at me to end you right here and now. I don't even know how many ways I could kill you now: shatter your cage with you in it, thaw you out and bludgeon, maim, or Divide you while you're conscious, fight fairly one on one, then everything in between, damn it all there's so many options here."

Issei brought his open palm up to the surface of the giant crystal, flames eager to be unleashed. Looking into the frozen stare of his oppressor, he made his decision.

"I should probably tell you that I bonded the other day. I don't know if you ever had the time or opportunity to fall in love, but I'll just say that escaping Tartarus has nothing on how liberating it is." Issei couldn't help but smile. "It's only been a day or so, but I feel… complete, you know? Like nothing could go wrong, now that I have a fresh start and new hope for what my life now holds."

"I won't describe everything to you, you probably wouldn't even understand. You were too wrapped up with your own demons to consider the ones you planted in me. But my life isn't my own anymore. Nightmare won't work anymore on me, now that I understand that I'm living for someone else and they for me. Greatest. Feeling. Ever."

Rias and Akeno's kind and tender smiles, the ones full of happiness and joy they reserved only for him. The feeling that passively flowed across their fully matured bond, the unconditional love and support that flowed both ways.

Unbidden but not unwelcome, the faces of his friends and comrades came to mind. Asia's innocent expression full of joy and wonder, Ravel's behavior hiding a tender, caring side, and Koneko's stoic visage broken by amusement of genuine caring. Even Kiba's loyalty and character shone through, and surprisingly, Xenovia's wholehearted determination she wore on her sleeve once she had chosen her own path.

"Which is why," Issei lowered his hand, clenching it into a fist to smother the flames, "I won't be your executioner. Not because I've spontaneously forgiven you or anything; like I said, nearly my entire being wants nothing more than to watch whatever spark you have go out forever. I'm sparing you for the sole reason that they love me for who I am, and I will not, ever, compromise them into loving a monster."

"I imagine that you'd goad me, calling me too weak to finish you, or mocking how I think I have the strength not to. That has nothing to do with it. My mates _are_ my reason to fight, my source of strength, and their love and trust is more precious to me than you could ever imagine; I will never compromise it. That's how my new life _begins_ , by not _ending_ yours."

(' _Are you sure about this, Issei?')_ Albion asked, his own rage and anger abating in his worry. _('You may never again have the opportunity to change things. Remember how you believed Freed Sellzen to be dead by your hand once before? You may come to regret knowingly sparing this one.')_

' _I'm sure. Him dead at my hands isn't what I want most anymore, not even a close second. I won't regret a thing.'_

Not trusting himself to keep his resolve or voice steady, Issei said no more and instead turned on his heel to leave. Shutting the door behind him, he found Azazel in the hallway, looking at him with interest.

"I'm surprised; I thought for sure you'd kill him."

"I still really want to."

Azazel scratched his chin for a moment. "There's a self-destruct sequence on the popsicle's enchantment, I can give you a button that shatters him remotely."

"Thanks but no thanks," Issei shook his head in the negative. "I won't let him keep haunting me anymore. I'm done with him, he's all yours."

The leader of the Grigori stared at him as if seeing him for the first time before nodding with approval. "I see. Well, far be it from me to decline taking responsibility for him. Trust me, the world will never see him again."

Issei nodded and turned to leave, but was interrupted before he could take more than a few steps. "Oh, something to consider. With the peace talks tentatively scheduled, you might see some Fallen activity increased around your school. Reparations and all that. Besides, I've got a worried father who's desperate to make amends with his only daughter."

Before he could respond, a magic circle appeared beneath his feet and moved upwards, removing him from Azazel's location and depositing him back on the sidewalk where he had been abducted.

"ISSEI!"

The demidrake found himself glomped by his mates, who had apparently been waiting at his last-known location in the hope he'd return there first. Judging by how much darker it was, he had been gone for some time, meaning they had been waiting for a significant portion of it.

"Hey you two," even lying on the sidewalk did nothing to dampen his spirits as he held them close.

"Don't 'Hey' us, mister, what happened?" Rias demanded, her eyes drilling into his as she stabbed a pointer finger into his chest. Given their positions, his normal height advantage was negated, meaning their faces were level.

"Kokabiel, details!" Akeno had the same interest and advantage as she too asked, an electrical charge building indiscreetly.

Issei sighed, resting his head on the cold concrete. He closed his eyes, then smiled.

"Everything's fine now," he kissed them both, silently revelling in the surprised squeaks he earned from them. "He won't be a problem anymore."

Both girls looked unsure, but accepted his words for their face value. They got off him, allowing him to stand and loop their arms with his his on either side.

"Don't know about you, but I'm tired, hungry, and it's getting late," the demidrake couldn't lose that damnable smile. "Any place come to mind before we go back to the shrine?"

"Nothing in particular, but we're not going back to the shrine. Not tonight at least." Akeno chirped, smiling as she hugged herself closer to him.

"We'll work out the dinner details once we get there," Rias promised as she pulled his arm deeper into her bust. "Now march!"

Chuckling softly, the lovebound teenager allowed himself to be pulled along by those whom he had freely given his soul. Nothing, not his demons of the past, nor challenges of the present, could ruin what he had that moment.

And to Hell with anyone that would dare to even try.

* * *

In the chamber containing Kokabiel's frozen state, darkness reigned until the door opened once more. Azazel stepped through, stopping just beyond the doorway. He brought his hands together for a slow, patronizing clap that punctuated both his amusement and disappointment.

"That, that was unexpected," he began as he walked forward, a magic circle appearing in his right hand. He manipulated it like one would a remote control, spinning the runes until there was a sound of breaking glass. Nothing had changed, save for Kokabiel's eyes that now tracked the other man with cold fury.

"So, how was it? Your expressions hidden behind an illusion? To have the demidrake on the other side of the glass, with the moral high ground, with all the right to execute you, which I can only assume you desperately want right now, all for him to leave?" Azazel impishly tapped the glass like a metronome, the staccato ringing through the room. "It must suck epically for you."

Kokabiel's eyes burned with hate; unfortunately, his eyes were the only way he could interact in this apparently one sided conversation.

"Me? I would have killed you if I were in his shoes, past camaraderie or not. So would anyone else. If only I could have made this public, I would have made a killing on the odds. But I have too much respect for that kid now, and still some for you I guess." Azazel stopped tapping like a child at a zoo's reptile house. "We've been through a lot, so that's why I'll respect the kid's decision and not kill you in his place. But that would be a mercy, compared to where you're going."

Kokabiel snapped his fingers and his signature green circle transported the two from one darkened room to another, and from Kokabiel's widening eyes, he certainly recognized their new surroundings.

"Tartarus is a failed system now. Turns out no one's willing to invest their criminally insane, hyper-lethal or unwanted persons in a place that an innocent child grew up in only to break out given time and motivation. Acquiring this place was a piece of cake." Azazel lightly kicked the wall where carved runes glowed softly. "I figure there's some sort of poetic irony of you being entombed in the demidrake's old cell, with my own modifications of course. Of course, you'll never escape that ice on your own. But let's make releasing you more impossible than before. Tobio?"

The Longinus wielder stepped into view from where he had been waiting in the hall, looking as if he were bored out of his mind from a lecture rather than touring what had once been the supernatural world's greatest prison. From within a shadow forming at chest-height, the human nonchalantly reached into and withdrew a polished blue gem pilfered from the fight he had observed between Dragon Emperors.

Azazel plucked it from his loyal subordinate's hand before holding it up to Kokabiel's current form. "No one knows I moved my old projects into this hellhole now that the prisoners and fighting are long gone. No one knows you're even here. And even if there was some being strong enough to overpower my own personal enchantments, weave around the defenses I installed, the only thing that could free you now," Azazel pressed the jewel against the sheet of ice where it flashed, forming spider-webbing tendrils of energy around and through the shell, "is the presence and willing aid of the Vanishing Dragon. No one knows how long a dragon's natural lifespan really is, so if Hyoudou lives a long and fulfilling life with Albion remaining within him, you'll be left here for all that time. Anyone else tries and even if they had the power of Ophis on their side, it wouldn't be enough to stop the failsafes from killing you."

Azazel smiled, a sad but resolute one at that. "It's a shame for another Watcher to disappear like this. Goodbye, old friend."

With that Azazel guided Tobio out of the room, shutting the barred door behind him and then the secondary security doors, trapping Kokabiel in both darkness and eternal isolation.

* * *

 **AN: Alternate confrontation ending after this note.**

 **Xenovia's Pegasus familiar was borrowed with permission from Fahad09, specifically his crossover** _ **A Demon Lord's Hero**_ **, where Xenovia bonds with the same familiar of the same name.**

 **The release of Pokemon GO had everything to do with Xenovia's beliefs in familiar hunting. It's a good thing I'm writing these chapters in reverse order, otherwise the app's release would have come out later and I would have had to re-write anything to make it work.**

 **The plant-dragon, breast-loving chimera was a nod to one of the OVA's of the first season of the anime. A plant-dragon chimera whose fruit could cause a girl's breasts to grow to extreme ripeness… Yeah. If only that could happen.**

 **Not gonna lie, I backed myself into a corner. Hatching Rassei was the only way I could think of that I could get around the whole dragon's pride thing I have going on and still get him as Asia's familiar by technicality of guardianship.**

 **It's never really been established the true extent of Asia's healing abilities. Sure, her Balance Breaker (** _ **Twilight Saint Affection**_ **) negates all damage inflicted ironically giving her the strongest defensive trait of the Gremory team, but we don't often see her using it for illness or anything else non-combat related. Reviving a** **stillborn** **baby dragon, considering that it's constantly said that Sacred Gears react with the intent and desire of their wielders, isn't too far from acceptable limits and in my opinion is fair game. Stillborn is technically a medical condition, and Asia's power is to heal/cure those after all.**

* * *

 **Alternate Ending:**

"Ten years of misery, for whatever misguided delusion you had of vengeance or justice, however you excused you actions. I don't even understand why you did what you did, only that it happened. That's ten years of my life I'm never getting back. It made me a living weapon, which is what you wanted, isn't it?"

When Kokabiel was understandably quiet, Issei sighed and continued on, orb of superheated energy still burning in his other hand. "Then I learned it was you who put me there. And then the nightmares came, and I could only blame you for why I was there in the first place. Even you admitted that the fault was on your shoulders."

And now, every instinct I have is screaming at me to end you right here and now. I don't even know how many ways I could kill you now: shatter your cage with you in it, thaw you out and bludgeon, maim, or Divide you while you're conscious, fight fairly one on one, then everything in between, damn it all there's so many options here."

Issei brought his open palm up to the surface of the giant crystal, flames eager to be unleashed. Looking into the frozen stare of his oppressor, he made his decision.

"I should probably tell you that I bonded the other day. I don't know if you ever had the time or opportunity to fall in love, but I'll just say that escaping Tartarus has nothing on how liberating it is." Issei couldn't help but smile. "It's only been a day or so, but I feel… complete, you know? Like nothing could go wrong, now that I have a fresh start and new hope for what my life now holds.

I won't describe everything to you, you probably wouldn't even understand. You were too wrapped up with your own demons to consider the ones you planted in me. But my life isn't my own anymore. Nightmare won't work anymore on me, now that I understand that I'm living for someone else and they for me. Greatest. Feeling. Ever."

"Which is why, I can't have any doubts going forward. Nothing holding me back. Not Tartarus, not my mistakes, not even you." The orb of flame burned brighter than ever, joined by bluish energy as his ScaleMail formed around him.

"Maybe killing you is a mistake, maybe there's another way," Issei mused to himself. "But I won't let myself be haunted by you anymore. And although I prefer fighting fairly, in your case I don't think _how_ you die matters so much as the fact itself."

Issei let go of his self-control and the coalescing energy in his hand leapt forward, burning through the ice without resistance before embedding itself in Kokabiel's chest. A moment later, it detonated.

Bits of ice and frozen flesh pinged off his imposing armor as he looked on. What had once been an icicle massive enough to hold a Fallen with extended wings was little more than scattered fragments of ice, solid blood and chilled flesh.

 _('I would have thought you'd thaw him out, give him a fighting chance.')_ Albion grumbled in the back of his mind. _('This… this was an execution. Are you… satisfied with that?')_

It wasn't hard for Issei to detect Albion held great resentment for Kokabiel, that he still did. But even easier to sense was the Vanishing Dragon's concern for his host's well-being, of both body and mind.

' _I considered it.'_ Issei thought back. _'But if I gave him the chance, we both know he would have said something,_ done _something that would make me somehow regret what I wanted to do.'_ The teenager bent down, brushing aside the bloody ice and snow to recover something that glinted on the floor.

A silver cross, simple in its design, attached to an even simpler leather cord. Dispelling his armor, Issei brought it up to eye level.

Rubbing some of the blood from its surface, Issei bit back a smile. The innate Holiness of a cross had never bothered him. For a moment he pondered keeping it, as a trophy of sorts, but then threw it back.

"I've had enough with figuring out why you did the things in certain ways. I don't need any reminders to help divine what truly went on in your mind. So I guess this is goodbye, Kokabiel."

Issei turned and left the chamber, nearly tripping into Azazel as he left. Azazel peaked into the room as Issei closed the door and sighed. "One more Watcher gone. The reunion will be that much smaller now."

"I'm not sorry."

"And you shouldn't be." Azazel clapped a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Things like this can go many ways, you move on either way, for better or worse. And I think you would have left that room a better person regardless of your decision."

"I just killed your longtime ally, and you're… complimenting me?"

Azazel smiled. "I'm complimenting a person who had the courage to face his own demons and move forward in his own way. For that, you have my respect."

Issei nodded and turned to leave, but was interrupted before he could take more than a few steps. "Oh, something to consider. With the peace talks tentatively scheduled, you might see some Fallen activity increased around your school. Reparations and all that. Besides, I've got a worried father who's desperate to make amends with his only daughter."

Before he could respond, a magic circle appeared beneath his feet and moved upwards, removing him from Azazel's location and depositing him back on the sidewalk where he had been abducted.

"ISSEI!"

The demidrake found himself glomped by his mates, who had apparently been waiting at his last-known location in the hope he'd return there first. Judging by how much darker it was, he had been gone for some time, meaning they had been waiting for a significant portion of it.

"Hey you two," even lying on the sidewalk did nothing to dampen his spirits as he held them close.

"Don't 'Hey' us, mister, what happened?" Rias demanded, her eyes drilling into his as she stabbed a pointer finger into his chest. Given their positions, his normal height advantage was negated, meaning their faces were level.

"Kokabiel, details!" Akeno had the same interest and advantage as she too asked, an electrical charge building indiscreetly.

Issei sighed, resting his head on the cold concrete. He closed his eyes, then smiled.

"Everything's fine now," he kissed them both, silently revelling in the surprised squeaks he earned from them. "He won't be a problem anymore."

Both girls looked unsure, but accepted his words for their face value. They got off him, allowing him to stand and loop their arms with his his on either side.

"Don't know about you, but I'm tired, hungry and it's getting late," the demidrake couldn't lose that damnable smile. "Any place come to mind before we go back to the shrine?"

"Nothing in particular, but we're not going back to the shrine. Not tonight at least." Akeno chirped, smiling as she hugged herself closer to him.

"We'll work out the dinner details once we get there," Rias promised as she pulled his arm deeper into her bust. "Now march!"

Chuckling softly, the lovebound teenager allowed himself to be pulled along by those whom he had freely given his soul. Nothing, not his demons of the past, nor challenges of the present, could ruin what he had that moment.

And to Hell with anyone that would dare to even try.

* * *

 **I did say a while back that the resolution with Kokabiel wouldn't be so simple as the beatdown I gave Raiser.**

 **Two different and yet very applicable endings to Kokabiel to cater to how people wanted the final outcome to be. Obviously, the first ending is what, as the author, I'd personally prefer, but the way I plan to write the story will leave both outcomes equally valid and applicable for the duration of the fic. I'll** **try** **to never explicitly write that Kokabiel is dead or was spared, merely that he was dealt with and then put out of Issei's mind and also out of the bigger picture. This way as I keep writing this, Kokabiel's fate is left up to the reader's (** _YOUR_ **) preference of the available options. Hell, fantasize your own ending between the two and it may very well still apply to how I've planned this out.**

 _ **(I personally felt more fulfillment out of the first ending, but both were good. - Shad0w)**_

 **Plenty of you wanted Kokabiel dead (** _ **and rightly so)**_ **, some humiliated, some even spared to be later forced to reincarnate as Issei's eventual servant (** _ **strange as it sounds, you Hyper-Sadistic-Over-Optimist Primes DO exist)**_ **. Then there's me and a select few that wanted Issei to walk away clean with the moral high ground. Hopefully both endings, no matter which one you prefer, satisfy both extremes in how the situation was considered.**

 **Thanks for reading, sorry for the long delay, and see you guys next time!**

 **Updated:11/30/16**


	23. Let's All Calm Down

**I do apologize for my lateness, finding time I can bring myself to write even when I have my muse has been a pain. Working on finding ways around it, but life goes on and I still don't make money by writing as a hobby.**

 **This chapter I'm unhappy with. Mostly because it took me so long, also because when I picked it back up I struggled with what direction I was trying to originally take it, especially since I consider this to be the first chapter to set the tone in the next volume of the series. Eventually, I just chopped some parts out entirely and rewrote some things after trying and failing multiple times to write it out exactly the way I wanted it to. I'm hoping it satisfies.**

 **As always, a big thank you to all who read/reviewed and continue to like and support my story. To all the new readers, welcome!**

* * *

Disclaimer: See 1st Chapter

* * *

Take note that I've reworked the speech system to accommodate reading on devices that don't necessarily allow font distinction between Sacred Gear dragon's speech

"Speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

" **Juggernaut Drive Incantation"**

(' _Albion, mental_ ')

 **(Albion Speaking)**

 **[Ddraig Speaking]**

 **{Vritra Speaking}**

* * *

 **Just a reminder that this is a DxD story that is also rated M. It wouldn't be DxD otherwise. You have been warned.**

 **Warning: Some ecchi scenes toward the end, nothing explicit.**

* * *

 **Beta: Shad0wReaper133. Well, he beta's for me every few months when I reappear but since I've had ample time to revise and pore over each piece of this I'll spare him the time and effort, so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Let's All Calm Down**

"Huh?" Issei gawked at the site.

"Why so surprised? I did tell you that my brother was remodeling for us," Rias smiled at the dumbfounded expression.

Issei still had trouble formulating words. "Guh!" He pointed at their home.

"We're pleased that you're impressed," Akeno hugged him from behind, standing on her toes to lean her head on his shoulder. "Now, pick up your jaw so we can go inside already."

It took Rias pulling him along and Akeno pushing on his shoulders to move the demidrake from his dumbstruck position. What he had been standing confused over was the state of their old home. Formerly, they had inhabited the penthouse suite on top of the apartment building, albeit heavily modified with magic and last-seen to be moderately damaged.

Now, the entire complex seemed to have been surgically removed from its position and neatly replaced with a six story building that was built for an entirely different tax bracket maybe two or three steps up the ladder. Gated entrance, garden surrounding the building itself, the thing looked like a mansion. Or a classy fortress.

Rias seemed determined to explain what was inside, such was her excitement even before they entered. "There's an expanded kitchen, dining room, study, library, hot springs and a pool in the basement, multiple bedrooms, a ballroom, entertainment floor, you name it," she said gleefully. Letting go of his hands, she turned to open the double doors that made up the main entrance. "Welcome~"

"WELCOME HOME, ISSEI!"

The bonded trio were startled at the outcry. Quickly recovering and refocusing, Issei saw that the two voices belonged to Asia and Ravel, who were standing in the entryway to welcome him.

Immediately, he turned red and looked away.

Undeterred, the two blonde Bishops continued with the act. "Would you like dinner? Or a bath? Or… Me?" With that, they did a twirl, revealing for all present to see what they were, and obviously weren't, wearing.

Rias and Akeno turned red for different reasons than he did. They hadn't even gone inside yet, and these two were already making such a brazen seduction play! Completely out of nowhere!

"Asia, Ravel," Akeno began, her eyes curtained by her long hair. "Just why are you doing that?"

Asia folded her hands in front of her and nodded solemnly. "I heard from one of my classmates that the best way to welcome a man home is to dress in the Legendary Naked Apron and repeat the traditional verse for him. Ravel was interested too, so she joined in, but I'm not sure where Koneko went."

"That doesn't really answer the question," Rias said in a commendable half-growl, causing both girls to step back.

"It's...It's not like I enjoy it alright!" Ravel spluttered. "But it's apparently a big tradition in Japan to do whatever one can for the man of the house, so when Asia told me I humbly agreed to it!"

Now, Rias and Akeno were two of the kindest souls Issei ever had the chance to meet. Same thing with Asia and Ravel, though the later had a tendency to get flustered and act angry in order to try and hide that side of her. Regardless, the only reason why the front entrance hadn't been obliterated from collateral damage was probably because the two third-years considered the younger Devils to be younger siblings. And since solving the problem with violence wasn't the answer, they both took Ravel's mentioning of tradition as a challenge.

"Issei," the demidrake immediately brought his attention to his synchronizing mates, as all males instinctively do when their significant other uses _that_ tone of voice. "You're going to wait in the dining room, while we make a light dinner, understood?"

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. With that, Akeno and Rias marched in, leaving the three on the doorstep. He closed his eyes again, not willing to suffer for anything else later, but he wasn't left alone.

"Issei, why are you not looking at us? Are… Are we not attractive?"

Curse whatever deity had bestowed young girls the gift of innocence and moe to twist men's emotions in such a way.

"No, Asia, that's not it. You are beautiful, but ~"

"Then why won't you appreciate us for the effort we went for you?" Ravel demanded, marching closer to him to jab at his midsection with one pointed finger. "You could at least acknowledge us!"

"Ravel," Issei sighed. "I'm starting to understand what makes it Legendary, but the fact remains that you are wearing and mind you, _only_ wearing the Naked Apron."

After a moment's silence, the shriek Ravel let loose battered at his hearing, prompting him to open his eyes with one of his main senses assaulted. However, by doing so he was treated to the sight of Ravel turning on her heel and running away, somehow ignorant that in by doing so she was revealing her backside and well-shaped rear completely. "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LOOK!"

(' _Isn't looking the whole point?_ ')

Once the ringing in his ears died down, Issei became aware that Asia still hadn't left yet and that she was trying to ask him something. Shaking his head to clear the remaining dizziness, he managed to lip-read the last of her words. "...for me to cook something too?"

Well aware of the repercussions but unwilling to deny Asia something that made her happy, he prayed that his bonded wouldn't judge him too harshly. "Asia, if you really want to then you can make something as well."

The girl beamed at him then ran off, not as fast as Ravel had, but still enough for him to get a good look at another semi-exposed girl that wasn't one of his mates. Sadly, he knew too much about the supernatural to wish that he could burn in Hell. Being a devil comes with some unwritten pros and cons, relative immunity from eternal judgement being one of them.

He was startled when a presence made itself known, one hidden so well that he couldn't sense it at all before. Oddly enough, it was almost as if whoever it was had waited for the others to leave. A hand tapped his elbow, causing him to turn to the source. On cue, his clothes began smoldering from his sudden loss of self-control.

"Does this look okay, senpai… nya?"

Issei turned from the only-apron-clad Nekoshou and fled further into the house. Weaponized moe is a fearsome thing indeed.

The light meal was a subdued affair. Issei sat dutifully at the dining table, as instructed, but even were he elsewhere in the house it would have been nigh impossible for his enhanced hearing to _not_ pick up the commotion of five bodies competing for supremacy in a competition worthy of finalists in _Hell's Kitchen_.

What's more, the number of apron-clad females had increased to five, with Rias and Akeno finding their own to change into. Rias had picked out a lacy purple one and had showed up to the kitchen first, where she had started working immediately. Her purple contrasted Asia's pink, Koneko's light blue, and Ravel's orange.

Akeno had held off from appearing in the kitchen immediately, instead hugging Issei's face to her considerable bosom as she teleported directly into his lap. While her white one wasn't lacy like the others and didn't have any excessive frills, it was completely unadorned save the black thread recently hand-stitched at his current eye level.

 **Kiss the Cook**

Having every reason to comply in this case, he did so, causing her to giggle slightly as she stood up and pranced into the kitchen, knowing full well the view she was giving him. Her entrance among the other girls was followed by some cries of outrage and dismay, even from Rias. It would seem that if there really was a cooking competition, Akeno was both fashionably late _and_ in the lead.

Of course when the dishes were served, Issei sampled several helpings of everything. Of course, it was all delicious, easily some of the best he'd ever had. And of course, the girls seemed angry at each other as they ate. He offered to do the dishes, since they had done all the work, but Rias' bat familiar and Akeno's _oni_ appeared to relieve him from that duty.

Later, when they were retiring for bed, Issei still did not understand the tumultuous mixture of feelings inside him or the agreements and deals being made by the girls. Even as he drifted off, holding Rias and Akeno close, he was still confused.

The girls he held stayed awake a little while longer. Once they were assured that he was asleep, they both used magic to escape his embrace, no matter how reluctant they were to do so.

Padding to their newly expanded closets, they covered themselves up out of habit. While it was their home and they were in the habit of traversing their home scantily clad, there were others who lived here now.

Asia and Ravel had moved back in, that wasn't surprising. Asia because it was the only request she had made when first given options after becoming a devil, and Ravel due to the conditions of her stay in Kuoh.

However, construction of the building had also included rooms for Koneko and Xenovia. Koneko had apparently walked home after her last job, taken a brief nap, and left her room to stand quizzically in a hallway she was sure hadn't been there before. Magic for spatial distortions or stasis was Akeno's guess, one that ensured Koneko wouldn't be disturbed when someone moved her room and possessions into a different building.

Xenovia had been surprised to find that the guest room in Koneko's apartment had also been moved over. She had been out jogging during the apron incident, and had returned to Koneko's former residence with the the intention to grab a change of clothes and shower, but had left her room to find herself in an unfamiliar location. The Knight had simply accepted it without much thought once she saw signs of the others living there and moved on to find the baths.

And that was where the two girls were going, Rias clad in a sheer nightgown, Akeno in a white yukata. Pushing the doors to the underground spring wide open, the third years found their four juniors waiting for them, already soaking in the warm water.

Asia noticed them first and rose from the pool to greet them. "Rias, Akeno! It's been so long we thought you weren't coming?"

"Issei took a while to fall asleep tonight," Rias explained. "Normally that wouldn't be an issue, but he'd ask questions if he knew we left him alone."

"You escaped the heart of the dragon's den," Xenovia nodded with respect. "Not an easy feat by any means."

"Magic helps," Akeno replied. "It's almost impossible to get out of his embrace otherwise." The girl sighed as she slipped into the warm pool. It didn't matter what time of day it was or what was going on, but a nice long soak was never very far from her mind.

Rias smiled as she too stepped into the spring. "As much as we'd like to talk about Issei, that isn't why I asked you here. What I wanted to discuss is your collective behavior towards him."

Ravel and Koneko immediately stared at her in defiance, while Asia looked between them worriedly.

"I think it's fair to say we were all attracted to him before, with the exception of Xenovia," the girl nodded at Akeno's gesture, "and while we certainly don't dispute that Issei is caring and kind to each of us, what I think Rias is trying to address is what you've been doing after he's already bonded to us."

"Yes, it was amusing at first, but I'm not thrilled at all now." Rias usually had one of three expressions recently. A calm, composed one that she showed to their classmates. A kinder version of that, one which she showed to close friends and family. Then one which was purely joy and content, one that Issei brought about in her, but given the circumstances of this conversation her visage was far from capable of joy.

"Not fair." All turned to Koneko, who was sitting with her knees folded to her chest and arms wrapped around them. "Can't keep him to yourselves. Not forever."

"Koneko is right, we all love Issei!" Asia agreed fervently. "Even Ravel!"

The area steamed up as Ravel's head burst into flames in her embarrassment, only to be extinguished by the moisture her hair had collected already. Despite the sudden inclusion, she wasn't denying it or trying to avoid attention, merely too embarrassed to say anything to those who really were Issei's 'wives'.

Akeno and Rias looked at Xenovia,who had leaned against one of the walls of the spring to recline. The Knight looked on the verge of falling asleep in the onsen, but she roused herself when she saw her King and Queen were scrutinizing her.

"For the record, I do not have any romantic interest in your bonded." Xenovia affirmed, causing Rias and Akeno to nod and thank her for it.

Despite placating them, Xenovia internally sighed with relief. A life of living in the Church had brought her up to tell the truth, never to lie. Her new lease on life as a reincarnated Devil might be eroding some of her ideals, but an outright lie never crossed her mind.

Still, she was glad that a half-truth worked in this case. She didn't want a romantic involvement, but telling them what they wanted to hear was probably better than admitting that her goal to experience the life of a woman rather depended on the subject male.

With one less girl apparently after Issei's heart, Rias and Akeno turned back to the smaller girls. "Look, we get it. Issei has been nothing but a perfect gentleman to all of us, and his respect for us due to the strange circumstances and living arrangements we have has never wavered." Everyone nodded at Rias' words, but the younger girls were still apprehensive. "However, I must request that you stop trying to form anything other than a platonic relationship with him."

Fortunately, Xenovia's sweat-drop wasn't visible to the others due to the steam, but the younger girls immediately began to protest.

"It's not fair! I love Issei too, but I'd never ask for him to be only mine!" Asia complained in a defiance that was out of character for her, indicative of her feelings on the matter.

"That's right! No matter how anyone else felt, I wouldn't ask for him to be mine alone!" Ravel protested, but she stopped to tap her chin in thought. "No matter how nice that would be."

She had whispered that last part, too soft for most to hear but with Koneko's enhanced hearing, it might as well have been broadcast for the world.

"You called him low-class, and said he was in bad taste during the Rating Game," Koneko scowled. "Change of heart, Yakitori?"

"You! Don't get started on me, calling him convict after you first met!" Ravel stood up, water steaming around her and tackled the Nekomata in the bath. Ki and sputtering embers flew around as the catfight turned the calm onsen into a naval scuffle.

Akeno sighed and gestured for the other girls to get out of the water. Rias did so immediately while Xenovia caught on a moment later, stopping only to yank Asia out with her.

The Priestess of Thunder then gathered her power and… pulsed, for lack of a better term. She didn't use her Holy Lightning, her intention wasn't to injure or maim, Maou-forbid even killing. Instead, the slight electrical surge shocked the cat and bird duo separating them. Koneko's Rook defense taking the brunt of the shock, while Ravel's innate healing kept her from injury at all. Still, it got their attention, something which Akeno wanted.

"What's happened is in the past," the miko girl ordered. "Everyone here has something in their life they'd rather have happened differently. Even Issei has some regrets. There's no point in calling to mind the faults each other has."

Now that it was safe, the King, Knight, and Bishop re-entered the pool now that Akeno had dissipated her charge, joining the others in self-reflection.

After a minute's meditation, Rias broke the silence to address them all. "Regardless, I must ask that you not pursue Issei as you have."

"It's not so easy, Rias," Ravel declared. Before the heiress could respond, Ravel continued. "It's easy for you to say, you have your happy ending, your beloved knight in shining armor," Akeno restrained a laugh at the reference, "but what about the rest of us? Are we to stay and watch your happiness, while we can't ever have it ourselves?"

Rias was about to retort, but paused in thought. Normally, her peerage meant everything to her, and she cared for them dearly. Caught between their desires and hers, she wasn't sure how to respond.

Thankfully, Akeno intervened. "Say that we retract our request. And you do pursue Issei in such a manner. Then what? I think you're forgetting that he's bonded. Never mind to whom, do you think he'll be receptive to your advances considering his current relationship status?"

Immediately, Asia and Ravel remembered that singular but crucial detail in their potential paramour-to-be. The Bishops' faces fell, and the mood seemed so contagious that Rias and Akeno couldn't help but feel sorry for attempting to discourage them.

"Then we keep trying." Koneko stated simply.

The King and Queen looked at each other in consternation, but decided to humor the Rook. "What do you mean be that?" Rias asked in good nature.

"We bond with him."

Now both third-year's were on alert, and those words had also lifted the Bishops from their depression.

"Koneko, what are you saying?" Akeno's voice had lost its warmth.

"We try to bond with him."

"Nice try, but that wouldn't work," Rias shook her head, only to be interrupted.

"Why not?"

When everyone's stares bored into her, the tiny girl swallowed nervously. "Why can't we bond with him?"

"He is bonded already," Xenovia chipped in.

"Might not be an issue. Issei is an outlier beyond what can be expected of normal dragons. Already bonded once more than the normal. Why not again?"

As much as Ravel and Asia visibly rejoiced, Akeno and Rias internally panicked. It was quite a leap in logic, based on several optimistic but somewhat reasonable assumptions, but they couldn't refute the statement out of hand. Since the Rating Game, they had been operating under the valid assumption that Issei could only bond with Rias and Akeno, and only with them. No evidence had been brought forth that Issei was limited to just them, but it wasn't as if anyone could expect or predict him doing so. In fact, Issei seemed to almost surpass or ignore most if not all expectations set upon him. Bonding again could not be dismissed so easily.

"Don't compare real life to manga, Issei is not a damn Ashikabi!" Rias retorted angrily.

"No, he's not." Asia smiled beatifically. "He's Issei and that's all we need."

After that, there wasn't much point to continuing the discussion. Akeno wasn't exactly interested in repeatedly shocking her juniors without cause, caught up in the evening's conversation and its possible consequences. Rias was lost in worry, her normal composure as an elegant lady lost as the worries of a teenage girl overrode her own willpower.

When they returned to their shared room, it was to find Issei still asleep but grabbing at the sheets at his sides, as if he was looking for them. Uncaring of being tidy or not, both girls shed their minimal clothing to let them fall to the floor and crawled back into his arms. Holding them once more, Issei relaxed, his restlessness fading.

Rias and Akeno felt better at this, that even subconsciously he was searching for them. But even as they too fell to Morpheus, they couldn't escape the dreaded ' _what if?'_ that had been presented.

For once, even though Issei held them, their sleep wasn't that restful.

* * *

The next morning, Rias and Akeno hurried through bathing, making breakfast, getting up early to make it and prepare their uniforms and school work ahead of time. Their flurry of activity roused Issei, who groaned and sat up to find the door swinging in the wake of their passage. He shrugged and showered, content to move at his own pace. Dressed and ready, he stepped into the hallway and shut the door, only to feel someone run into him and nearly bounce off from the impact.

Turning, he found Ravel dressed and ready in her own uniform. Like the other girls, who had abandoned their shawls and long sleeves with spring's advent, she too wore the springtime uniform. And now it was slightly wrinkled courtesy of bumping into him and onto the floor.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Ravel pouted as she brushed herself off. "Why'd you~" She trailed off as she finally looked up at her unwitting love interest, who was looking at her with unhidden concern. "O-oh. Hello, Issei!"

"Hello to you," Issei leaned down and gently picked her up, returning to her feet. Kneeling to retrieve her bag as well, he asked, "So what's the rush this morning?"

"You didn't know? It's Open House today as school!"

"Huh. I guess I lost track of time, considering how much school we've missed recently," Issei mused. "Well that explains why Rias and Akeno were in a hurry, if Lord and Lady Gremory are coming then they'd naturally need to be presentable."

"Indeed." Ravel nodded but then jolted back up. "My parents are coming by too! I need to hurry!"

With that, the Phenex girl gave up on walking or running, and instead spread her wings to fly at breakneck speeds down the hallways. Issei nearly let out a word of caution, considering that her wings were pure flame, he wasn't certain their new residence deserved remodeling so soon, but it seemed that the architects had foreseen flame-related events and the walls weren't even warm to the touch where her wings brushed against them.

Continuing at his own pace, Issei found Asia, Xenovia, and Koneko sitting down at the kitchen table, eschewing the dining room for the sake of time. The other girls had apparently fled the premises already, three separate notes magnetized to the giant walk-in fridge, each with flowing script that indicated the girls had gone ahead to school. Issei shrugged and helped himself to some of the hearty breakfast left behind by his mates.

In short order, the foursome remaining departed the building. Thankfully, with school so close by they weren't in a rush, but considering that this day might be more hectic they agreed that being early wouldn't hurt, even if none of them were expecting family members to arrive. Asia was an orphan, Xenovia's guardian was off in the Vatican somewhere, Kuroka couldn't exactly be relied on to appear. Capricious as she was, there'd be no guarantee she'd try to come, even if there weren't standing orders to eliminate Stray Devils on sight alone.

Even as he processed these reasons and sat down for class, Issei was struck by a sense of melancholy he hadn't felt in some time. Loss.

It had been only natural while in Tartarus to compartmentalize and move forward. It was that or say goodbye to any chance of escape. But there had been many times the first year that Albion had to console a weeping child, crying for his parents to save him. He had learned to cope and function at the cost of sealing away such thoughts with iron will. But if the last few months had done anything they had torn those barriers down.

It was a cruel thing, Issei thought, that here so many were enjoying themselves with their families yet he had been bereft of one for a decade. However, he cut off that line of thought before his mates could detect his change in mood. He was past useless tears and griping now. He had a new family, and this day was for them. Despite how guilty he felt for it, he hadn't thought of his mother nor father for some time. One day more wouldn't hurt.

Still though, he decided that he'd ditch class after the first period. Being a visitation day, regular lessons were being postponed, and they were only expected to go to one class for the purpose of taking roll. Most students had family there, expecting them to stay and be observed, and then the parents interact with faculty and staff. Without that limitation, there wasn't much cause for him to stay.

As he looked around, he started when he found Xenovia sitting on Asia's left. Considering the blonde sat right behind him, it meant that the three of them would be spending a great deal of time together in the class. Not that he was shocked or anything; if he were Rias, he would've placed as many of them together as possible after the Excalibur debacle. Safety in numbers.

"Hyoudou, would you please stop daydreaming and focus on the task at hand." The teacher called to him in an aggravated tone. With so many parents in the back of the room, gleefully filming and cheering their kids, his temper was understandably wearing thin.

Issei swiveled back forward in his seat to find a brick of soft clay on his desk. _'Just when did that get there?'_ He thought to himself. Shrugging, he picked it up and began molding it just like the rest of the class was with theirs.

He kneaded the material to get a feel for the texture before pausing. What to make? A quick glance showed that Asia was making a duplicate Rassei, and that Xenovia had the rough silhouette of Durandal forming in her hands. For a brief moment, he considered making a copy of his own armor, but then realized there was something else he could do.

And so he got to work. Eyes closed, he shaped the clay into the figure he knew well, even if he hadn't recalled it in a great while. Perhaps it was to assuage the guilt he associated with doing his utmost to forget and move on, and it was a piss-poor effort, but he didn't have it in him to do anything else.

Even though he wasn't using his hearing to directly focus on his classmates, he could still hear and feel them move about him as they whispered and murmured to each other. As he finished, he allowed himself to look at what he had made.

It wasn't something to be compared with pieces created by famed artists and designers alike, at least that's what he thought. However, the figurine molded in the likeness of Hikari Hyoudou was realistic enough. It didn't take a genius to see the beauty of the woman, though in his own opinion, it didn't compare to his preciously scarce memories of the real thing.

A pair of hands slammed down on the desk. "Hyoudou! I'll give you half my allowance for that!"

A fist banged down next to him. "I'll give you my entire allowance for the next two months for it!"

Having been molded in the likeness of his mother, who when last seen, had been in her mid-twenties, the figure appeared to everyone else to be nothing more than a lifelike doll of a very beautiful woman in kimono, the nicest attire he had ever seen her wear. Perhaps it was the honest misfortune of the Perverted Duo to crush on the figurine of his mother, but to demand money for it?

Though he clamped down on it, Issei could not help but release a wave of killing intent that sent the now terrified Duo clutching at each other. Fortunately, he had managed to direct it instead of releasing to his general surroundings, so everyone else merely felt severely yet understandably unnerved.

"This…" he growled, "is in the likeness of my late mother. And you are offering money for it?"

Everyone, teacher, students, and parents were now watching in horror and disgust. Managing to control himself and his side of the mental connections, Issei slowly placed the figure onto Asia's desk. "Can you hold onto this for me?"

Not waiting for a response, though the girl fervently nodded in the affirmative, Issei stood up to make his way to the door. "I'm not feeling well," he grunted to the teacher, who silently nodded and marked something down on his podium, presumably to record his attendance on the roster.

Issei paced quickly down the hallway, making it to the staircase. Instead of losing himself in the crowd of parents and students below, he instead climbed upwards until he passed the top floor and reached the roof access. Shutting the door behind him, he walked around the small outcropping and over to the edge, leaning against the guardrail.

He had taken to staying up here now and then. Similar to the old apartment, there was something about roofs or heights that drew to him. Deciding not to question it, he simply went along with it, accepting he was most comfortable in such places. Well, most comfortable places when not in the presence of his mates.

Speaking of which, he glanced over at the sports field. Sure enough, there they were. Dressed in tees and bloomers, both girls were racing around the track and seemingly in direct competition with Sona and Tsubaki while the rest of the class trailed behind. To the sidelines, parents cheered and cameras flashed.

A flash of blood-red caught his attention and he saw that Rias wasn't the only Gremory down there. Lord Gremory was there, as was Sirzechs Lucifer. Between them was Venelana Gremory. All seemed to be formally dressed for the mundane world, though it was a significant step down for Sirzechs, who wasn't wearing his usual Maou robes and armor. Instead, both he and his father were wearing well-tailored suits, while the lady was clad in a fashionable sundress. Both males had cameras out, snapping pictures without stop to the amusement of Venelana and the embarrassment of Rias and their honorary daughter, Akeno. But what surprised him were the beings standing next to the devil contingent.

He recognized Azazel, what with his distinctive gold-fringe hairstyle and slight figure. But what surprised him was the rugged-built man beside him. Tall, dark hair and Akeno's distinct scent of ozone. It had been years, but he could never mistake this man for any other than Baraqiel, something of note was that he was also taking pictures of Akeno nonstop as well. Though with Akeno on the inside of the track, father and daughter didn't seem to be even indirectly interacting.

' _Well, the in-laws are here._ ' He withheld a sigh. ' _Guess I'll have to mingle sometime right?_ ' Before he could move to do so, he sniffed the air and grinned. ' _Or maybe not._ '

"Millicas, what are you doing here?"

The air shimmered as a magic circle appeared and vanished, the invisibility it provided fading away to reveal the more-casually dressed princeling. "Not fair! How did you do that?"

"I have my secrets," Issei tapped his nose slightly, but that didn't seem to cue the younger devil in at all. "And forgive me for asking, aren't you supposed to be down there with your family?"

The nervous shuffling he got in reply was a dead giveaway. "You're not supposed to be here, are you?"

"No, no, I'm not." The boy sighed, plopping down next to Issei, who put his back to the fence and slid down to a sitting position. "I just really wanted to see Rias and Akeno and Koneko and Kiba and Asia and the human world and~"

"~and get away from schoolwork?"

"~and get away from schoolwork," Millicas agreed solemnly before freezing in horror at being found out. The nervousness Issei felt from him, considering that his family was so close by, meant that there was a fear that Issei could betray him to the Gremory's.

"How about this, you work on some of it here and I'll help where I can. Then we'll go and see about meeting up with the the others." Issei decided to throw him a bone, even though there was precious little he could contribute. Two months in school, what could he offer to aid the boy?"

"Oh. Alright then. You can help me on my history report!"

Or not. After all, Issei's. Favorite subject had been history, considering that he sincerely liked stories. "Oh? What about?"

"The Thirteen Longinus!"

Oh, he could definitely help there.

* * *

Seeing as he was skipping several class periods, Issei had eventually chosen to relax a bit. Reclining on his side with his head propped up with his left hand, he held Millicas' notes in his right. This gave Albion the opportunity to manifest the a jewel in Issei's left forearm so that he could privately converse with the the excited child.

Issei found himself reading the notes with more and more interest. The kid was a good study and had arranged the order of presentation from a recognized low-tier to high so as to better score against whatever rubric he was to be graded against. Issei had to give him credit, the work was detailed, logically formatted, reviewing the paper seemed more of a formality than an actual need.

Starting off was Innovate Clear. Known also as the Miniature Garden of the Green Tree of Innovation, it was actually built, or perhaps it was better to say formed, from a seedling of the tree of the knowledge of good and evil from the Garden of Eden. While not high on the list of granting combat-capable abilities, it did provide wielders the passive ability to accurately predict an opponent's behavior or intent or forewarn of ambushes. It furthered this with the capacity to forewarn said wielders of the best possible outcome and the steps necessary to obtain it. Basically, it divined and showed one the path to victory, but left utilizing or even possessing the necessary skills up to the individual. A combat-only oriented form of clairvoyance, notable wielders were usually known to be high-ranking tacticians or advisors over the course of history. It was classified as a Longinus for the fact that it could possibly reveal untold weaknesses or vulnerabilities a God may or may not have or even be aware of. After all, the Thirteen only had the capacity to kill Gods, none of them actually had been used to do so yet in entirety, even if some contained the souls of beings capable of killing them outright.

Next on the list was Telos Karma. Using the mark God placed on Cain for the first crime of fratricide and murder as a mere prototype, bearers of the Ultimate Karma could go their whole lives without knowing of its existence or effects. Like Innovate Clear, it's abilities were passive but not to be trifled with. If one were to harm a bearer, then the one to carry out the act would then be afflicted in a manner that magnified the original act by seven, in both intensity and occurrence. If one was mugged and stabbed once with a pocketknife on the way home, then the number of stabs made with a pocketknife would multiply back upon the aggressor by a factor of seven, as well as expanding to the point that the duplicated injuries would seem to be done by a broadsword, with varying effectiveness depending on the species of both parties involved. Unlike Cain's active protection, the bearer could still die, but the effect would still often obliterate or at the least fatally injure the attacker. Given that most in the supernatural realm chose not to injure or kill suspected wielders of that particular Sacred Gear, most its effects were still untested. The best description for this one was an immediate and brutal retaliation, but one that still wouldn't necessarily save the bearer's life.

Absolute Demise was next in the paper. While not necessarily one of the Longinus that had little research done, any consistent notes on the so-called Eternal Ice Princess were unreliable due to the Heaven's System not often assigning that particular Gear. Strangely enough, all of its wielders were female and even then its effects were known to change by extremes for each individual. It could sometimes spend several centuries stored in Heaven before God's programmed system granted it as a form of guardian angel, and even then it wasn't always studied. The most well-known wielder had been Joan of Arc, the first Holy Maiden who one day awakened her Sacred Gear and then abandoned peasant life for combat, inevitably reaching the level of a proclaimed Saint; however given the anti-inhuman tension in France at the time, only the Church had reliable records of what that Gear's manifested abilities were for her.

The cross Jesus was crucified upon, Incinerate Anthem was one of the three Holy Relics, and the only Sacred Gear recorded to switch wielders safely. While hard to believe, despite not containing a clear consciousness such as Albion or Ddraig, this particular Longinus had a will of its own, one that could approve or reject its owner's actions and safely leave to find a more suitable host. Through its constant searching and reassignment on its own, it never returned to the Heaven's System for longer than a few days. An anti-Devil weapon, the strangely purple-colored Holy Flame it produced was a significant event in Devil history. Prior to Issei's own reincarnation, it had been the only Longinus brought under Devil control via Evil Piece. A mutated Queen to be exact, though the Balance Breaker was incompatible with its newly-reincarnated host and went out of control, thus obliterating both its wielder and a significant number of Devils sent to contain it.

A number of Sacred Gears mimicked an ability God made use of at any point in time. Another of the Holy Relics, the Sephiroth Graal, or the Holy Grail of the Secluded World, is one that could communicate with the dead, and when used in the rarely achieved Balance Breaker could even resurrect them without consequence or catalyst. A power to potentially summon long-deceased beings far stronger than the ones they were summoned to destroy, though most users go mad within years of discovery due to the sheer number of pleas and requests the deceased specters unceasingly cry out to the mortal mind. It was a tool notably despised by the Greeks, notorious as they were to strike down offending mortals by the hundreds in the past, by Hades in particular as souls escaped his domain without recompense.

Tobio Ikuse's Canis Lykaon. A hellhound transformed into a sword-like Sacred Gear. With its own body and consciousness, the Longinus was more intuitive and easier to communicate with than most Sacred Gears, allowing its partners to master their numerous terrifying offensive abilities to the fullest well ahead of the learning curve.

To counter the aggressive shadow of the Canis Lykaon, God captured a Nemean Lion and forged from it the Regulus Nemea. A brilliant golden battle axe of varying design that could transform to a suit of Greek-style armor. A weapon that originally amplified the strength of the user to an effect comparable to that of a Twice Critical, its true strength was the Balance Breaker's nigh invincibility comparable to a Dragon's natural hide. Magic and projectile weaponry would splash off the lion's hide, turning most fights into a battle of attrition. With a skilled wielder of magic or melee, using the armor's high defense could turn nearly any defeat into victory. Like its opposite, the spirit of the Nemean Lion remained, entrapped within the golden metal.

Then there was Divine Dividing and the Boosted Gear. Issei didn't find anything here that he didn't already know, and he wasn't exactly interested in re-reading what he or his destined rival could or couldn't do. Where one excelled, the other failed or countered neatly. The conflict between the two Heavenly Dragons seemed otherwise eternal given that most wielders would have no way to permanently obtain an edge over the other.

Moving on to the upper-tier, Dimension Lost was one of the most dangerous in terms of world-ending potential. Base abilities involved the manipulation of a dark mist, used for defense, transportation, or spatial manipulation, but it was deceptively dangerous. Despite appearances, the mist was both a miniscule manifestation of and a direct path into the Dimensional Gap. Seeing that only a few select beings could survive that particular environment for even the smallest amount of time, users were either oppressively shunned or zealously catered to lest the bearer feel slighted and entrap a being unto oblivion. Users had a limited life expectancy as a result of an overconfident yet erroneous belief that they could survive the Dimensional Gap for any significant time.

Annihilation Maker represented God's ability to create life from nothing. There weren't any real established limits to what it could create, considering that the creatures formed were based upon the wielder's individual imagination, blueprints traveling from mind to shadowy form and then into existence. However, the most successful creations were formed by those who already had excellent understanding of proper anatomy. After all, a poorly-made behemoth with lacking appropriate skeletal structure was hardly a grave threat, a primary reason many users defaulted to tentacles. Though there wasn't any definite proof, most aquatic creatures residing in what was now referred to as the Bermuda Triangle were either surviving originals or descendants of them. To Issei's benign interest, Millicas had also tentatively cited it as a possible origin of the platypus.

The source of nearly every freak weather phenomenon, Zenith Tempest surpassed most elemental schools of magic in both versatility and power. Controlling the weather and elemental attributes gave users frightening abilities which often gave way to god complexes. Complexes that lead to terrible hurricanes, tornados, blizzards and the like, spawned at nothing more than a whim. Worse, creating these phenomenon through these means had the unintended consequence of affecting natural weather patterns, causing severe distortion in typical climates for generations after. Abuse of its power was the cause for things like long-standing drought, extended monsoons, and had even lead mundane scientists to formulate the theory that the earth was warming at an alarming rate. They weren't wrong, but the artificial cause was certainly out of mankind's general control.

Finally, the highest top-tier Sacred Gear, the True Longinus. The weapon used to kill Jesus Christ, a physical avatar of God and proof of god-killing capacity, the spear's form changed to match the wielder, a trait imitated by the Canis Lykaon's sword form or Regulus Nemea's battleaxe. However, while the offensive power of the said mid-tier were tied to the user's sword skill or Nemean hide, the True Longinus was an overpowered weapon of near unmatched offensive strength. Above all others, the base form of this Sacred Gear theoretically could kill Gods outright, even before reaching Balance Breaker conditions. Simple, effective, it didn't rely on overpowering, outlasting, weakening, or countering them, simply bringing an unyielding end to life, soul, and magic upon its point. Of course, those who wielded it were known to hone their skills specifically to use the brutal weapon to the greatest efficiency.

Issei was quite surprised that Millicas had gone to the trouble for this much research.

"You Gremory's are something else, you know?" He pulled himself to a sitting position, interrupting the conversation between the child and the gem. "You never do anything by halves. I don't think I'll ever see a report detailed just like this for a long while."

"I'm not even done yet!" Millicas seemed extremely proud of that.

"You're joking."

"Of course not! I still have biographies of notable wielders." Millicas scrounged around in the bag he had. "Let's see, King Richard the Lionheart, and his rival An-Nasir Salah ad-Din Yusuf ibn Ayyub with the Canis Lykaon," Issei was amazed that one could say a name that long without tripping over syllables, "Houdini for Dimension Lost, Manfred Albrecht Freiherr von Richtofen, the Red Baron of the German Army Air Service, and I was gonna do Lancelot for Divine Dividing, but why do that when you're here!"

"Well, you've got all you need for me. Besides, it's not like much of my life story is a secret anymore." Issei said as he stood after hearing the lunch bell. "I'd give you full marks on that report if you handed it in right now."

"Can't. My teacher is quite strict."

"Oh, who?"

"My mother."

Issei thought for a moment before nodding. If he had Grayfia as a teacher, let alone a parent, he'd be galvanized to go to such extremes too. "Well, good luck to you then."

"Can I ask you a question?" Millicas prompted as Issei held the door open for him into the stairwell.

"You just did, but fire away."

Millicas stopped on the landing just before the top floor of the building. "Promise you won't get upset?"

That was yet another question, but Issei nodded cautiously.

"I… I used to think dragons were really cool. I still do!" The boy held his hands up as if to ward off any indignation from the dragon standing next to him. "I always wanted my own though, but like a pet. That way, I could raise it and become a dragon rider!"

 **(Dragon Riding, you say?)** Albion's gem flashed once more. **(Say, isn't that what your mates were doing the other-)**

Issei promptly lifted his left arm and engulfed his right fist in his signature flame. One strike later and the gem shattered before Albion could reveal anything more.

"Excuse me a moment," he nodded to Millicas, who looked extremely confused. Closing his eyes, he berated his resident hitchhiker. ' _What the HELL is wrong with YOU!?_ '

(' _Have I erred somehow? I was under the impression that the boy was at the very least aware of such things.'_ )

' _Never mind that Rias is going to try and kill you for divulging what goes on in our bed, what do you think Grayfia, the wife of the freaking MAOU will try to do to YOU, and by extension, ME, if she found out YOU prompted her only child into asking about the birds and the bees?_ '

There was silence for a moment before Issei felt the Legendary Dragon's presence hastily retreat. Praying that he'd learn some wisdom, Issei returned his attention to Rias' nephew. "Ignore whatever Albion said, for both our sakes. He's getting senile in his old age. As for your unspoken question?"

"Is it alright to dream like that? Of power and glory?"

Issei laughed, ruffling Millicas' hair. "I guess if you're a devil, to not dream like that would be a concern. Dragons are beings most commonly associated with strength. And who knows, maybe a dragon might one day consent to being a part of your peerage, provided you have something extremely worthwhile to offer in return."

"If so, what did Rias offer you?"

The demidrake smiled. "I thought I wanted a new life, so that was what she offered. As luck would have it, she gave me something even more precious." When Millicas didn't seem to understand, Issei ruffled his hair again. "You'll understand when you're older."

The boy didn't seem convinced, but as they drew to ground floor, Issei had to hold back an arm to prevent Millicas from being trampled. A horde of boys and men, cameras and smartphones held at the ready, were stampeding to the gym. Several of them shouted madly about a photo shoot, while Issei scowled when he saw the unrepentant Perverted Duo in their midst. Deciding to follow, so as to at least prevent things from going too far, he turned to look for Millicas, only to find that the boy had followed the pack out of idle curiosity.

Inside the gym, a crowd had gathered before the stage, and the distinct sound of shutters and camera flashes were already echoing. The photos in question were of a single girl on the stage. And though he was already on edge from the crowd of perverts, Issei's headache was compounded when Albion complained once more.

( _'Oh why, why, why does it have to be pink?'_ )

Pink indeed. The celebrity seemed to be wearing a pink magical girl outfit, though she thankfully wasn't anything like Issei's first customer had been, the abomination 'Mil-tan'. Classic mahou-shoujo getup, the black-haired girl had a long wand with a glowing star at the end of it that was showering sparkles. To the mundane, it was just a visual effect. To Issei, it was a sign that the girl was at the very least aware of the supernatural.

Then the scent hit Issei like a train. Either he had somehow been transported to Niflheim or the girl spent all her time shrouded in her own personal blizzard. An ice wielder of tremendous strength comparable to or even greater than Grayfia, but resembled...

The photo-frenzy came to a close when Sona entered the gym, still in gym uniform. "Enough!" She said with enough force and magic behind it that most the crowd fled immediately. For the Perverted Duo who were still snapping away, she sighed and looked at Issei helplessly.

Getting the message and quite honestly surprised that she was asking him to do this, Issei stepped forward, picked them both up by the scruff of their shirts and slammed them together, knocking them out cleanly.

"Thank you, Hyoud~"

"SO-TAN!" Sona's gratitude was cut off as she was struck by a pink, bubbly, busty magical girl. "SO-TAN, I FOUND YOU!"

"O-onee-sama?" Sona squirmed trying to get free. "Onee-sama, you're embarrassing me!"

"That's okay," the magical girl grabbed Sona's face and rubbed her cheek against it like one would with their own fetishtic outlet. "Everyone else is gone, and those that are here don't mind!"

"Not in front of Hyoudou-kun, please!"

"Oh!" The magical girl spun around and peered at Issei. "So this is the White Dragon Emperor. Hello, Ise-tan! My name is..."

* * *

There was really only one person she could be, Issei had long since realized, especially once he had started hearing Japanese honorifics.

The Silver Tongue of Devils had rather interesting origins. While humanity had settled around the world and developed their own languages according to province and religious alignment, a select group had once thought to build a tower that reached Heaven and prove their superiority over God. Naturally, God hadn't taken well to that and did two things. First, was erase the Common Tongue from humanity's memory, the first unified language. Second, was alter the tower's undertakers to speak in different new languages or those mirroring the languages already existing. Babbling to each other, lost in translation, the tower project had fallen, and the languages diversified even further over time.

In an unsurprising turn of events, the Tower of Babel had been sponsored by Devils. Devils who had observed the entire process and recorded every language created and spoken that day in a single place. Modifying their own magic, Devils learned to magically implant the knowledge of how to speak in every language of man instantaneously, a skill so refined that all Devils, pureblooded or not had it from birth.

This gift had been installed to the Evil Pieces, allowing reincarnated Devils to unconsciously speak and understand different languages as if all conversations were spoken in the language they were best familiar with. However, the catch was that as reincarnated they still only processed information in that particular language, at least until they gained better control of their magic. It was why Asia and Xenovia could speak fluent Japanese even though they only knew Italian.

Now, while Japanese was his first language, Hikari and Ryuu had agreed between them to teach him English as well. Unfortunately, during his incarceration Issei had found himself in a location where English was the most dominant language while Japanese was in the extreme minority. Thus, he had learned more of it, from other inmates and even from the memories of his Sacred Gear's predecessors, to the point that his grasp over English surpassed that of his native Japanese.

With his reincarnation, he could now understand everyone else in English, even though to Akeno and Koneko, he spoke Japanese, Italian to Kiba, Xenovia, and Asia, although he had no idea what Ravel and Rias' preferred language was. He hadn't been too bothered by not being able to intentionally re-learn Japanese, as the gift had helped him immensely and made the effort quite unnecessary.

True, some words without definite translation slipped past it, such as Koneko and Ravel calling him 'senpai' or 'sensei', but in the here and now was a being that by mere proximity to he was hearing Japanese honorifics and terms of endearment from anyone else nearby. Meaning that this person had enough strength to even bypass even his resistance to magic, a frightening realization, and only to modify his Pieces' translator. To the best of his knowledge, only one person would have that much power, knowledge of how to affect Evil Pieces, and then use it for characteristically childish details. Without a doubt, this couldn't be anyone other than…

* * *

"...Serafall Leviathan!" The self-introduced Maou beamed up at him. "But you can call me Serafall or Sera! Even Levia-tan if you're a fan of my show!"

"I am," Issei nodded to her. "Rias gave me a list of things to watch or read to catch up on pop culture. Of all of them, your show was the only highlight."

"Ria-tan always had good taste," Serafall chirped before tilting her head. "You're tall." Indeed, the Maou seemed to be teleporting around him so as to observe him from every angle, fast enough that if you blinked you'd miss three different stopping points, complete with blinking sound effect.

"And you're tiny." The height disparity wasn't as severe as the one between him and Koneko or Ravel, but it was still enough that she barely came to his chest. Still, if this was the Maou in charge of foreign affairs and she was this direct, he didn't see the issue in following her example.

"Onee-sama, y-you must show more decorum as expected of a Maou. And besides, don't you have other duties to attend to?"

"Don't worry, So-tan! I canceled my appointments so I could come! It was a close thing, but if I hadn't been able to come I would have attacked Heaven out of frustration!" With that declaration, Serafall abandoned the cutesy poses she had and hefted her wand like a spear, pointing it towards the ceiling as if she were preparing to throw.

' _This is the Maou in charge of foreign affairs?_ ' Issei's left eyebrow rose of it's own accord. ' _How are we not at war again?_ '

"If you're thinking she wouldn't go through with it, you'd be surprised." A familiar voice and figure entered. "Sera-chan is in the habit of going to extremes."

"Tou-chan!" Millicas ran to his father and hugged the older devil around his midsection. The Father of Lies smiled and embraced his actual son lovingly, nodding to those still in the room.

"Millicas, weren't you supposed to stay in the Underworld until your work was at a satisfactory level?"

"Finished most of it, and aniki checked it over!" The smaller redhead quipped before bouncing back. "So it's all okay!"

"Good. Then we can go to the arcade with Sera-chan after she attacks Heaven. And don't worry, Sona-chan, I canceled my appointments too."

' _And this is the strongest Devil. Is every Maou a failure of an adult?_ '

"Onii-sama! You can't be so irresponsible!" It was a flustered Rias that chased into the gym, followed by an uncertain looking Akeno. Both still hadn't changed from their gym class, apparently worried for an errant Maou on the loose.

"Don't worry, this is work too. We're actually here to determine whether the school's a good meeting place for the peace summit we're hosting."

The resounding "WWWHHHAAATTT!" made Issei wish he had some warning beforehand. Rubbing the sides of his head to alleviate the noise, he glared at the superdevil.

"Did I stutter?" Sirzechs smiled. "The peace talks between Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils will be held here. It's a rather important place, considering that it's where representatives of the three factions allied together to stop the rogue cadre who threatened the cease-fire. Places with momentous value tend to be good places for these things. The fact that we get to spend some time with our beloved imouto's is simply the best side benefit ever!"

On cue, Serafall nodded vehemently in agreement, while the heiresses present face-palmed. Issei did manage to keep a straight face, but he could still feel annoyance from Rias coming off in waves.

"Now that I come to think of it, there was another reason for us to come here," Sirzechs frowned as he tried to recall what else was at hand, before snapping his fingers and brightening. "That's right. We had to meet Sera-chan's media rival-to-be."

The carefree smile Serafall had vanished, and the pointy star of her wand found itself an inch away from Issei's throat. "That's right! Prepare yourself for a duel!"

Issei didn't move a muscle but continued to glare at Sirzechs. "What is it now?"

"By popular demand of the children in the Underworld, there's a script being written for a children's show. And it's based on you, the Dragon Pawn who courageously uses the power of God against His Own forces." Sirzechs' damnably amused smile was beginning to annoy Issei. "The support for the show, even while not yet greenlit, is starting to rival the fanbase Sera-chan enjoys."

Now beginning to understand, Issei looked back at the adorably upset magical girl. "This is the first I've heard of this, so can you lower the sparkly boomstick please?"

Serafall blinked and swept it away, the wand trailing bubbles as she did so. "So then we shall do battle with ratings then! It's settled! And since you still don't have an actual show yet, I am in the lead! Take that you reptilian fiend!"

"That you are, especially given the show doesn't even have a title yet." Zeoticus Gremory and his wife had arrived, hearing the last bit from the eccentric Maou. "Since you're my daughter's servant, the rights to the show would fall to our clan, but we've come across a particular snag. Namely, the copyright issue is that several variations and derivatives of Heavenly Dragon, Dragon Emperor, Red or White, and Welsh and Vanishing Dragons in entertainment media have long been reserved under one rights-holder, the Heavenly Dragon Albion-san."

"And what do you have to do with this?" Issei growled, exasperated by the technobabble, though it seemed to bring smiles to Sona, Rias, and Akeno.

 **(I wanted to be sure Ddraig couldn't use them for his own purposes. And vampires are quite good at being bloodsucking lawyers, given the right incentive. Say, Gremory-san, how interested are you in obtaining the right?)** Albion's newly reformed gem blinked expectantly.

"Now, now, there's a time and a place for business," Venelana tugged on her husband's ear, causing the man to squawk in discomfort.

"And we'll be having a long talk about other things you'd care to mention, Albion-san," Rias had appeared right behind Issei on his right, and though she was speaking calmly and clearly, Issei couldn't help but feel some dread at the dressing down he'd receive indirectly.

Behind and to his left, Akeno gently tugged on his upper arm, clearly wanting to talk to him but without an audience. Even though he was sure of what she wanted to discuss, his suspicions were confirmed when a hesitant Baraqiel wandered in. They both bid rather hasty excuses to the adults and other students (save for Serafall and Sona, who were busy chasing and being chased around the gym), and found a bench outside to quietly talk.

Though before Issei could start, Akeno had pretty much thrown herself at him. Knowing that even if she had come to terms with her heritage, in part due to him accepting her completely, there was still some hesitance when it came to her estranged father.

A brief unfocused pulse of killing intent made sure they wouldn't be bothered, then Issei wrapped his arms around his mate. Since they were both sitting, or in Akeno's case half-leaning against him, Issei's height wasn't an issue as she rested her chin on his shoulder. And though she held it in, her body shook with silent sobs. Issei held her flush to him, stroking her back comfortingly the entire time. "Akeno, you don't need to hide anymore."

"It's not that simple," he sniffed. "For so long I hated him, hated myself, for being a Fallen Angel and he never gave up on me! How can I face him now?"

"Be honest with yourself, it's not your heritage you were running from. You were scared and had every right to be." Issei's hands deftly found the place on her back where her wings normally appeared. Applying light pressure and aura through his fingertips to the point, Akeno gasped as her Fallen wings spread and flexed unconsciously. "You haven't used your devil wings since before the Rating Game against Raiser. You've come to pretty good terms with being a hybrid, but if you're trying to approach him, be yourself."

Akeno didn't say anything for a few minutes, instead moving to where her ear was pressed over his heart. The steady pulsing of the organ was soothing to her, but she was touched when Issei opened up the bond and all but smothered her in love and support. If possible, she relaxed even further against him.

"What do I do?" She whispered in a voice so quiet Issei even found himself of all people straining to hear it.

"I think it's alright to say I'm not an expert," Issei unsealed a handkerchief from his array, "but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to see you've been crying. I sure hate it when you do." The Pawn lightly wiped at the Queen's face, gently removing all visible traces of her distress. "Though, a father's arms are meant to hold his children. I don't think you'll have any trouble. And next..."

Akeno was surprised when instead of advice, his hand reached up to undo her usual ribbon. Once undone, her hair fell from it's usually demure ponytail to curtain her in a midnight veil. "...I think he'd like to see his little girl hasn't changed all that much from what he remembers." Indeed, Akeno looked much more like a girl her age with her hair down.

The girl smiled as she tossed her head back, making sure the rest of her hair was out of her face. The smile grew, letting Issei knew that he had helped, but the bravado she had was from a different source. "And then what? Shall I let him know that I'm now a married woman? That for a full night you took me to your bed and ravished me to your heart's content and more no matter how I cried out?"

"Cry out? Yeah, yeah, you were crying out for me to keep going," Issei huffed, though he was secretly pleased. If Akeno was in a teasing mood then her fears and hesitancy wouldn't hold her back as much.

"Oh, but that's not what fathers want to hear, so I won't be telling him that!" Akeno sing-songed as she grabbed his wrist to pull him to his feet. Issei noted with slight alarm that the ribbon, which had been in his hand, was now firmly wrapped around his wrist, as if it were a trophy.

Not exactly the impression he'd like to make. He'd never consider Akeno to be a conquest, but the same conclusion might not be assumed by the cadre she called father.

As they reached the entrance to the gym, the doors burst open. "I HATE YOU!" Sona screamed as she ran away, crying.

She was being hounded by a sparkly Maou. "So-tan, was it something I said? How can you not be a fan of sisterly yuri-yuri love!?"

The siblings ran right for them, prompting the lovers to split apart temporarily as the sisters ran between them. Akeno reclaimed Issei's hand as he stared at the odd duo running off to the school proper.

"Serafall-sama is kind at heart, but all the Maou have their chosen outlets," Akeno quipped. "Being a leader if an entire race is understandably exhausting, though she in particular can be more energetic than most, much to Sitri-san's dismay."

"No kidding," Issei raised an eyebrow in amusement. "And the forced language effect?"

Akeno immediately pressed herself to him, hands on his cheeks to bring his gaze to her and her alone. "Why, Ise-kun, does it bother you so? Perhaps I should study from the great Levia-tan. You're less resistant to your mates, my spells may even work on you now. How about it, when you to come to warm my bed tonight I'll let you call me onee-sama."

"And with that," the male rolled his eyes, "we're back to normal. Welcome back, Akeno." He was careful to stress her name only, eliminating any chance of using honorifics, or her Piece translating his words with an honorific. With his mates, he hoped he'd never use anything other than their true names.

"Yes," Akeno brought his face down to hers, "say my name." And so they kissed, in full sight of the gym entrance.

Their embrace was brought short all too soon. "Ahem," someone coughed, and they broke apart to find Baraqiel standing there impassively. Akeno tensed slightly, but Issei tapped her shoulder reassuringly before moving away, leaving the two alone together.

Would it be better for him to interact with Baraqiel right now? No, after that much time the two had spent apart, he didn't have any right to be present as they were reunited. Unbidden, pangs of longing gripped his heart as he saw them together, parent and child.

He wandered back out, taking advantage of how the Gremory's had been joined by the Phenex delegation. Ravel's parents and one of her older brothers, not Raiser. Ravel and Rias were both bright red as their respective parents abandoned their lordship demeanors and instead acted as over-affectionate parents.

And finally unseen, he blurred out of sight.

* * *

"Well it's good to see that you're doing well," Venelana smiled at her thoroughly embarrassed daughter. Rias was shuffling back and forth, wishing she could disappear into the ground. She wasn't alone. Ravel was the same, and even though Baraqiel and Akeno had had their teary reunion, Akeno's normally unflappable demeanor was cracking. "Though I have to ask, where's your mate?"

Rias and Akeno both flushed at the direct inquiry. Here, Baraqiel added his share. "It's not really surprising. Just mentioning his name causes both of you to smile and relax. You've gone through with it, haven't you."

Neither girl was entirely thrilled to admit to their parents they'd done anything more than sleep with their significant other, but it was impossible to outright lie. "Yes," they whispered, but repeated it with more confidence and firmer voices as if daring their elders to criticize them for it.

"Now, you don't need to be ashamed of it," Venelana smiled kindly. "He makes you both happy, doesn't he?"

The girls nodded in unison, proudly wearing smiles of their own. Unseen to anyone, Ravel looked a little jealous.

"Good, good." Zeoticus rumbled, looking around. "Though I was hoping to properly talk with my son-in-law today. Where'd he go?"

Everyone looked around to try and see where Issei was or disappeared to. Akeno looked to the entrance, searching for him and frowning when she could not see him. She and Rias both closed their eyes, feeling through their connection to find him. With the bond now complete, it was much easier and came to them faster than before.

"He ran off!" Rias fumed, her left eyelid twitching in irritation. "He just left!"

Akeno wasn't raging verbally, but the caricature of a smile she wore caused Baraqiel to wisely take a step back, having seen that look on his late wife's face many times before.

"This is… disconcerting," Venelana shook her head. "I do think he'd have the manners to stay, but why would he leave?"

"He skipped class." All eyes turned to Millicas, who hid behind his father at the sudden attention. "We talked on the roof for a while."

"He knows not to skip class needlessly, he's missed a lot of it even after his late enrollment," Rias huffed. "Where'd he go, and why?"

A sudden knock prompted everyone to look at the doorway, where Xenovia's knuckles had rapped against the frame. "Excuse me," she nodded her head respectfully, "but is Issei here?"

"You just missed him," Sirzechs answered, looking her up and down. "So, you are the Durandal user who volunteered into my little sister's Peerage."

Xenovia blinked as she recognized the distinct Gremory hair before she bowed from the waist. "Indeed. It is an honor to meet you, Lord Lucifer."

"Pleasure's all mine, Xenovia Quarta," Sirzechs replied politely. "If I may ask, why were you also looking for our resident dragon."

"I was trying to help Asia find him." The new Knight looked over her shoulder then moved aside as the mentioned Bishop stepped in. "Sorry Asia, he's not here either."

"Mou, where'd he go?" Asia inquired, short of a whine but still displaying some agitation. "I needed to know what to do with this."

The others looked at what 'this' was. Baraqiel recognized it first, then Akeno. Rias was quick to pick up on the resemblance, and then the others began to understand.

"Rias," Venelana turned to face her pale daughter. "By chance, did you sit down and talk with Issei about his time _before_ Tartarus for any real amount of time?" When she didn't answer, she continued. "Did you discuss his family at all, or anything relevant to his childhood? Anything to prepare him for today even?"

Rias and Akeno both looked down in shame. They had to a degree, talked about Tartarus and some of Issei's memories before his unjust imprisonment, but by and large talking about his family was avoided by everyone. In fact, neither could really think of the last time the subject of his parents had been brought up without being part of a larger explanation about dragons in general.

"Not even a chance to properly unwind and grieve." Zeoticus shook his head. "There's no shame in his actions, I suppose seeing families together made him miss his own even more."

What went unsaid was the shame he had for his own daughter and her Queen, who had given some benign neglect to a critical component of their mate's psyche. Yet despite that, it pales in comparison to the shame the girls felt themselves.

"How… how did we not know?" Akeno whispered, even as Baraqiel hugged her in some comfort.

"If Issei hasn't changed much from the boy I remember, then he is quite stubborn. He wouldn't wish to burden you with his own issues anymore than necessary if he could help it," the man rumbled softly. "There's no denying that your bond has done wonders for you all, but in this case, you will need much more for him to properly come to terms with all that has happened."

Sirzechs nodded and snapped his fingers. Two circles appeared beneath the girls, redressing the girls in casual wear rather than the school uniform. "Go to him. Even if he doesn't want help, he badly needs it."

Without hesitating the third-years rushed from the gym, had they hesitated even a moment it would have tarnished the pride the parents were feeling then.

Off to the side, Asia and Ravel were both torn between staying and going with them. Sadly, they knew that no excuse they currently had would allow them to join the older girls, even if they wanted nothing more than to help their unrequited paramour.

Truly, for beings that act mainly upon their desires, being Devils was a cross to bear when those wants were forbidden.

* * *

Rias and Akeno teleported as close to the usual clearing as they could. They had used their familiars resting in the manor home to confirm Issei wasn't there already. And since the school had been built upon what she once been his old neighborhood, this was the only place they could think of hat still held meaning for him.

The first time they had climbed the mountain, it had been when Issei's recurring nightmares had first arrived. They had struggled in the effort, sheer physicality not being one of their defining traits. Now, fear for their mate and shame in themselves felt twice more than before due to their new relationship lent speed to them as they raced up the path.

Even though they grew closer to him, his presence confirmed by the warmth the bond provided by proximity, both grew even more worried; neither could feel anything of Issei's current emotional state.

"Damn it, damn it all!" Rias cursed vehemently, somehow finding breath even eight the stitch in her side.

"When we find him…" Akeno growled, not doing much better, but just like her King, it was getting harder to tell who she was most upset with.

Several minutes later and they entered the clearing. Issei sat facing away from th, somehow not noticing their approach, or choosing not to. They skirted the edge of Artemis' still present barrier; for those Issei didn't seal and bring with him inside, the only entrance to the training ground was the breach Koneko had made months ago, made permanent by her under close supervision, with Rias and Akeno providing technical support to maintain its state while Issei brought his aura to use brute force the temporary doorstop.

Jumping through the circle in the shimmering curtain, both girls broke into full sprint despite their weariness to bodily slam into the sitting male. Impulsive as it was, it was effective at knocking Issei onto his back, while they fell upon his chest in a way so similar to their sleeping positions.

Issei's eyes blinked open as weariness fell from him bit by bit. Eyes reverting to their now-constant reptilian form as light seeped through his pupils. The teen shook his head before refocusing on the girls and realizing their position. "Oh. Hey?"

"You insufferable, pigheaded, stubborn MALE!" Rias shouted in his ear, each word punctuated with a fist pounding against his chest.

"You could have said something. You should have said something." Akeno berated him. "And I was pathetic, not realizing that you were hurting about your parents when I asked about my father. Why, why keep it to yourself?"

Issei looked to them with concern and resignation. "Because this was a day for you two. I didn't want to ruin it with my own screwed up issue. Also… The memories were painful. I've put off thinking about my dad, and my mother for so long, I wasn't sure how to deal with it. So I did, well, I'm doing the best I can."

"By hiding out here?" Rias asked curiously.

"Not exactly," Issei smiled gently before reopening his side of the emotional connection.

Both girls gasped at the torrent of emotions. Anger, resentment, loneliness, regret, and loss brought tears to their eyes. Yet somehow, Issei was smiling. Despite the internal turmoil he was feeling, he was feeling some happiness, joy, contentment. And it was enough to calm them down together.

"I did a little soul-searching, mostly guessing." Issei sighed as he sat back up with both girls still attached. "I wanted to dive back into memories again, but using my own this time."

"Why didn't you?" Rias whispered, knowing full well that she would have in order to see her family if they passed.

"Because, I don't think I'd leave," he confessed. "Using memories of my predecessors was simpler, like watching a movie. Using my own memories to see my mother and father again, those were good times, more real to me. I'd stay there. I want to, but I'd be an idiot to pass up what I have now." He pulled both girls to him even tighter.

Rias had unshed tears now, while Akeno's ran down her cheeks. Issei took notice as he wiped them away, before giving both of them a quick kiss to reassure them he was stable for now. "I'm not saying I'm over it. But I'm trying to come to terms with it." The memory of his final moments with Kokabiel echoed to him, and he nodded. "If I let the past haunt me, I'll never be the best I can be for the both of you."

"Just…" Akeno's voice wavered. "Just try to let us in more. We're here for you just as much as you are for us."

"What kind of girlfriends would we be if we let our man suffer alone," Rias chimed in. "Don't shut us out, okay?"

Neither asked him to be the best, instead asking only for him to keep them close. A part of him fell in love all over again. The dragon couldn't help but smile.

Rias looked over his shoulder then gasped. Akeno did the same and started. In the dirt before them was a miniature replica of Kuoh. Streets, buildings, light posts, bus stops, everything in the city. Carved into the earth with such precision that it suggested a professional had come to this secluded place. The only inaccuracy was that the academy was missing, but the most detail spent had been on one home, the dwelling Issei had grown up in.

"I saw the figurine of your mother, but this? Issei, you're an artist!" Rias exclaimed.

"I had some time. And my mind doesn't wander too much when I'm busy with my hands," the demidrake smirked. "It helped a little." He stood then, surprising both girls before their feet met the earth as he lowered them. "But enough of that. I'm guessing I owe your parents an apology about now."

"You don't owe them anything," Rias stepped on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "But a proper greeting is in order." She silently created a circle behind them, the signature glyphs rotating in place.

"Alright then," Issei squared himself toward the door and shook his head as if to rid himself of stray thoughts. "Time to meet the inlaws again and for the first time."

* * *

Some hours later, Issei sat down in the edge of their bed, eyes closed and leaning back. After apologizing for his absence, he and the others had gone for dinner at some fancy restaurant in the richer section of the city. All the Gremory, Phenex, and Fallen were there and had somehow reserved the entire establishment, gaining some measure of privacy to speak freely about events, past and current.

Issei himself had been conversing extensively with Zeoticus, Venalana, and Baraqiel. Though perhaps that was to be expected. He and his mates had technically eloped by the usual standards, but were entirely supportive of their relationship regardless.

Venelana had put her foot down on properly describing their relation. Not husband and wives, but boyfriend and girlfriends. Mates was acceptable to those in the know, courting for formal circumstances. Issei had looked confused until Grayfia and Venelana both reminded him that every girl ought to have a proper wedding.

This was also the first time Issei had seen let alone met Rainard and Layla Phenex. He greeted them appropriately, and when Ravel elbowed him not-too-subtly he then acknowledged the Rating Game, though he didn't apologize for upsetting the favored outcome. Rainard had laughed at that, clapping him on the shoulder and explaining to him that he and Zeoticus had agreed that the betrothal had been hasty, and that the current situation was preferable to all involved.

Ravel's hair had caught fire at that part, though distracted as he was, Issei didn't notice.

Even after the meal's conclusion, the entire delegation talked the night away. It was only when Millicas began to fall asleep, leaning on his mother's shoulder that Sirzechs and Grayfia made their excuses and left, followed shortly by the Phenex clan sans Ravel. Azazel too excused himself, muttering about some project's fine-tuning.

Baraqiel and Akeno stepped aside to say their goodbyes, and Issei and Rias both shared a smile when Akeno openly embraced her father. Rias' own parents made their goodbyes, informing them that while they wouldn't be at the peace summit, they would see them all when school was over for the term. The surprise extended to Rias saying her goodbye, as she would be dropping into the Underworld with her parents for further discussion, perhaps spending the night there if too exhausted to return.

After that, the remaining teenage Devils returned to their own homes. It was at that time Asia returned the figure of Hikari. He had thanked her for safekeeping it and had taken it carefully, before sealing it away.

By now, he was thoroughly exhausted himself. It had been a long day, and he was looking forward to getting some sleep. Bending down to unlace his boots, he stopped.

Akeno knelt before him, both boots already undone as she gently pulled them from his feet. Socks too.

"Um, Akeno? I can do that-"

"Shh," the girl stood in front of him. It went without saying that she was completely bared to him and that sight in itself silenced him better than her word.

She stepped up and forward, causing him to lean back once more. Now atop him, she kissed him to remind him exactly what she wanted. "Ake-"

"Shh," once more, her hands grabbed the gen of his shirt and pulled; he raised his hands obediently as she tugged the garment away. "You're still stressed. From today, yesterday. Time to release."

"Uh," he said eloquently, though she didn't silence him this time.

"I want this, and you need this."

"You want me, you can have me." She moved off so she was lying on her front beside him, gazing at him in want. "Release that stress on me, Ise." She wriggled her whole body.

He frowned. "You're getting off on this."

"Ara ara, you've caught me. I want you to take me, again, and again, and again. You're in charge. Have your way with me. Use me even. As many times as you want to. I'm yours for the night. And if I get off on submitting to the only man I'll ever love," she raised herself on all fours, "all the better."

Issei's breath hitched before he shook his head, moving to her side, with that foolish grin on his face. "I love you."

"I know," she replied with a kiss. "But you're still overdressed."

Issei's pants fell away.

After their intense marathon, Akeno took advantage of Rias' absence once more. Pushing her mate so that he was on his side, she moved so that her back was pressed to his warm front. Unlike their normal position, where Issei held both her and their King while lying on his back, Issei was now spooning her and holding her exclusively. She did make sure to arrange her hair so that it splayed over and above the pillow. She wanted to feel his skin on hers as much as possible, and though she took pride in her hair she didn't want it in the way.

Finally, she pulled his arms around her. Resting her head on his left bicep, she brought his right arm around her and without hesitation brought his hand to her breast.

"I thought we were done for the night."

"We are, though I wou;dn't mind another go," Akeno wiggled her behind into his lap just a little. "But I like it when you touch me. I'd like it even more if you touched me more often. And don't deny it, you couldn't keep your hands off."

She gasped when the hand squeezed just a little in retaliation. "Guilty as charged." The arm moved away to pull the sheets over them before returning to its former grip. "Sleep well."

And so with a smile on her face, Akeno again did as she was told.

* * *

It seemed that she had barely closed her eyes when she was tapped awake. Blinking away sleep, she looked up to see an impassive Rias looking down on her. "Enjoy your night?"

"Absolutely." She affirmed without hesitation.

Rias rolled her eyes, casting a spell to freshen the air. "Well, you know how to reinforce impressions I guess."

Akeno's brow furrowed as she puzzled over the riddle and looked around for clarification. To her surprise, the Maou Lucifer was standing at the foot of the bed with an amused expression.

"My Lord Lucifer!" She sat up to nod her head, careful to keep herself covered with the sheets. The man was practically her older brother as well and while it wasn't anything the man hadn't seen before and she wasn't one to feel great amounts of shame or embarrassment, this was one of their faction's leaders and also one of the strongest ranked beings currently in existence. Respect was earned, and the man had earned it to the utmost.

"What do you want?" The sleepy dragon to her side grumbled. The teen also sat up, and both girls thanked the stars that the blankets covered everything save his upper torso. Again, Lucifer might be similarly equipped but this was important. "And what time is it?"

"It's about seven in the morning. I do apologize for the inconvenience, but I felt that it would be best to relay this in person. And as my sister's Queen and as the Underworld's so-called 'Strongest Pawn', I felt it appropriate to let you in on this as well."

"Let us in on what?"

"Strongest Pawn?"

Rias sighed, pressing a hand to her temples. "Another pseudo-title given to Issei by the masses since the _unofficial_ Rating Game, something impossible to prove since the Pawns of the Maou don't play in the Rating Games. And I wish he'd tell me what was going on too, since all he's done so far was insist on escorting me home!"

"Now, now, don't be upset; if anything this should be a day of celebration of sorts." Sirzechs reached into the pocket of his business suit. "Finding my sister's boyfriend in bed with another girl is a bit of a new experience, and a fascinating one at that," there was a pulsing tick mark on Rias' forehead now, "but what kind of Devil would I be if I didn't approve of chaos every now and again? Besides, I'm sure that when Baraqiel wants a quality father-daughter outing, Rias will undoubtedly claim some of her own one-on-one love time with her beloved servant."

"GET TO THE POINT!" Rias shrieked in both outrage and embarrassment, her face nigh indistinguishable from the color of her hair.

"Here you go," Sirzechs tossed the flier, which turned into a paper airplane midflight and zoomed around her, dodging her reach repeatedly, before finally unfolding and falling into her outstretched hand. She glanced at the contents before paling.

"This… this is…"

"The authentication needed to release your Bishop." Sirzechs was serious now. "While I would have given that to you after you first unveiled Issei here, Grayfia convinced me that some time evaluating your lover might prove ideal before moving along to let Gasper loose; something about judging him strong enough and yet worthy of your affection and trust before granting more responsibility, or something along those lines. I trust you'll explain to the rest of your Peerage."

The Maou stepped back and let a crimson circle form beneath his feet. "Well, I'd best be off then. I'll text you the details of how the preparations for the summit will be handled. Don't forget, use protection!" And before anyone could formulate a reply, the man was gone.

"Geez, is it too much to ask to have some distance between the two of us?" Rias huffed, but despite her act, Issei knew that she cared for Sirzechs even if she wasn't good at showing it. Still, the issue of her other Bishop seemed to be bothering her. In fact, it bothered her to the point that she reacted a minute later than normal, outraged only after the fact that Akeno had taken yet another opportunity to claim the morning's first kiss.

At least that didn't seem to show any signs of changing anytime soon.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Serafall and honorifics, 13 Longinus, family**

 **8-19: The meeting between Issei and the adults was eventually thrown out, I couldn't get it quite right no matter how much I tried. Otherwise, the chapter is mostly unchanged from initial drafts.**

 **4-26: Ch 19-20 was the weakest we'll see Issei physically. Psychologically, there's a lot he'll need to process, and I intentionally left Hikari and Ryuu largely unmentioned since the early chapters because of it, just to highlight the fact Issei hasn't properly mourned them yet. Expect that to play a significant role as the girls try to support him emotionally in any way they can.**

 **The Tower of Babel is the Biblical explanation for so many languages in existence. Since it's of exceptional historical importance, I found it an appropriate place for the origin of the universal translators the Abrahamic factions have in play.**

 **So Rias has a personal project she's trying to keep from Issei. Wonder what it could be.**

 **Then there's Serafall, my saving grace and concession to the more traditional writing style. Her presence and signature way of acting out against typical high-class roles demand for her to use the honorific system, plus a few quirks here and there. I found that it was entirely within her character for her to be able to affect others in such a way with her power, a perfectly harmless abuse of her abilities.**

 **So, in the future, if someone is written to be using the Japanese naming conventions, you can safely assume they've had a healthy dose of childish-Serafall exposure. Otherwise, regardless of which perspective i'm using, I will most likely stick with what I've used thus far, both keep my writing consistent as possible and to churn out chapters faster than the 2-3 month gaps I had before my 6,7,8,9...10 month break... Damn, this took a while. Sorry.**

 **So there's the 13 Longinus. I'm not going too into detail on them, given that we'll see them later in the story and because they change with their wielders desires I only put generalities or common characteristics down for now.**

 **Funny enough, now that I've written them, I'm almost wishing I wrote this entire fic with one of the other Longinus instead of defaulting to one of the go-to dragon types. If you're interested in borrowing concepts or descriptions, PM me first for permission. If I've read some of you stories before and I like your writing style, I'll probably say yes. Even if it's your first story, if the concept interests me enough I'll probably say yes.**

 **For the sake of clarity, here's a list of every named being I've written with a Longinus** _ **so far in this story**_ **. Of course this doesn't include most canon characters we know and love simply because we haven't met them yet.**

Divine Dividing - Issei Hyoudou, Lancelot

Boosted Gear - Vali, Mordred, Manfred von Richtofen (The Red Baron of Germany, highly skilled pilot w/80 confirmed air combat victories)

Dimension Lost - Houdini

Canis Lykaon - Tobio Ikuse, Saladin

Regulus Nemea - King Richard the Lionheart

Absolute Demise - Joan of Arc/Jeanne d'Arc

 **I've got my muse back, or at least some of it. Working to write as much as I can for** _ **HIDragon**_ **while I still have it.** _ **FTFlight**_ **will get sporadic updates, seeing as it takes much less time for me to churn those out rather than suffer through chapters of important details I'd really rather not deal with but still have to.**

 **Also, there's a Sekirei idea rattling in my head. Bounced the idea with SeerKing a while back, so if I don't update this fic for a while, don't worry, it's time well spent. Maybe. Ideally. I'm hoping to get at least two more updates for this story before the New Year, so look forward to that.**

 **Thanks for your endless patience. And for reading.**

 **Updated:08/19/17**


	24. Hikikomori of the Closet

Disclaimer: See 1st Chapter

* * *

"Speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

" **Juggernaut Drive Incantation"**

(' _Albion, mental_ ')

 **(Albion Speaking)**

 **[Ddraig Speaking]**

 **{Vritra Speaking}**

* * *

 **Several of you have asked about the finalized harem list. I said it was finalized around ch 16 I think, but here's a reminder:**

 **Rias and Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Kuroka, and Irina.**

 **It's locked in, no one else will be added. I can't stop you from bugging me about it, but that doesn't mean I will change it or even grace you with a response. I do however reserve the right to retract that, cause I'm the author. See chapter 14 for questions.**

 **Starting with the next update, I'm going to try cutting the word count down to get chapters out faster. Let's hope it works.**

* * *

 **Just a reminder that this is a DxD story that is also rated M. It wouldn't be DxD otherwise. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Beta: Shad0wReaper133**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Hikikomori of the Closet**

"Issei, please, please calm down!" Rias pleaded both verbally and mentally as she and Akeno braved close proximity to their mate. The demidrake was angry and understandably so, and it translated to him unintentionally releasing his usual killing intent, blistering heat, and a scowl that wouldn't be out of place on an actual teenage delinquent.

"Rias…" Issei managed to grind out between clenched teeth. "Would you kindly… explain… what the HELL THIS IS!"

 _This_ was a doorway that had been revealed to the group in a magically appearing hallway of the old school building. Wrapped in yellow caution tape, with several mundane locks and chains, as well as an enchantment strong enough that even Issei could detect it, it was clear that nothing was going in or out of that door.

Hence Issei's righteous anger.

"It's not what you think Issei," Rias managed to get close enough to her mate to throw her arms around him, the heat and energy he was releasing abating enough for the others to move forward from around the corner they had retreated to.

"This… this is where Gasper has been staying for the past two years," Akeno put a hand on Issei's shoulder, though it didn't stop the dragon from glaring at the formidable barrier before him. "And though it seems to parallel what you went through, we did not put him there without undue reason."

"Issei, Gasper Vladi used up my only mutated piece at the time, a Bishop," Rias supplied wearily. "I did it to save him after he had been killed by vampire hunters, but that was when I found he was half-human daylighter with an extremely rare Sacred Gear, Forbidden Balor View."

"So you caged him because he could be a weapon!" Issei wasn't angry at his mates, but at the situation he was seeing and judging based on past experience. "Like I was!"

"NO!"

Rias put herself between Issei and the door so he had no choice but to look at her. "Gasper didn't have control over his Sacred Gear. The gaze of the god Balor freezes the time of anything and everyone the Gear's wielder sees. The only way to resist it is to be stronger than the slumbering Balor, something which," Rias hung her head in shame, "I am not."

"Balor wasn't even close to the level of the original Top Ten, but compared to those alive and free today, he'd at least make the top twenty. That's the kind of power we're dealing with. When someone's time is brought to a standstill, time around them still flows naturally," Akeno tried to explain it as best she could. "Gasper was persecuted by his own family because one can't possibly know what is happening around them when entrapped by it. Theft, kidnapping, murder, rape, torture and mutilation. In fact, in terms of potential it's borderline Longinus-class."

"And so your servant is being imprisoned because he has potential!?" Issei couldn't help but unleash some of his presence, and unlike before, Rias and Akeno were not aroused by it but terrified like the others. Still, they didn't recoil from it.

"The higher-ups in the devil government demanded it. Jack the Ripper was terrible enough and he was only human! With his horrible precedent and to have another with his Gear resurrected as a Devil with little to no self-control brought consequences we legally had no choice but to accept." Akeno explained, which lowered Issei's tension somewhat.

"And then I went and gave him a mutated Bishop, amplifying that power and ensuring that I could never help him learn control when he froze me by accident," Rias cursed herself. "A King has to have control of her Peerage, or else she isn't fit to be a King. It got to the point that Sirzechs had to step in and personally contain Gasper before he could cause permanent harm unintentionally."

"That still doesn't excuse…"

"Think of it like this," Kiba volunteered. "On a harmless level, it activates while he's in class. The teacher is frozen, there's nothing stopping the students from leaving early. Kick it up a notch, say if we had him in our Rating Game against Raiser. Our own team is trapped in place, easy checkmate and our loss. But even then, that's just a game with the safety net; no one would be permanently injured. Have him go out to get groceries, wait patiently at a busy intersection for the crosswalk, then a car or several instantly goes from sixty kilometers per hour to dead stop."

Issei couldn't help but pale at the implications of it. If just the car was frozen, not the occupants… And at that great a deceleration, the forces involved would be fatal… To say nothing of the surrounding vehicles that would continue to move at normal speed… factoring in road conditions, pedestrians, rush hour...

Even accounting for the mentality of the current wielder, Forbidden Balor View unchecked was a walking catastrophe waiting to happen. No way around it, time manipulation was dangerous if not properly executed. And that was just in the mundane world. Issei could easily think of several mystical scenarios and historic events that could be severely changed for the worse if power like that was let loose haphazardly. Isolation was the most effective way to handle it.

"I… I don't like it," he growled.

"I know, and you don't have to," Rias whispered as she stepped on tiptoes to kiss her mate chastely. "Because now, I have you, and you can help him where I failed."

Rias turned around to face the door and held up the flier that Sirzechs had given her. With the magical signature of the Maou present, the enchantment on the double doors materialized as a complex triple-layered circle that spun like cams inside a combination lock until they aligned together. They all turned ninety degrees in a counterclockwise direction, then faded.

The security tape and mundane locks vanished as well, apparently only there for cosmetic purpose to ward off the mundane human or curious student. Why it was necessary when the entire corridor had been previously concealed by Sirzechs' magic Issei couldn't fathom.

Rias pushed the double doors open, the hinges squeaking from disuse. The room was dark, no windows, no lights to illuminate the place. Being devils it wasn't as big an issue; everyone present had higher than normal low-light vision, while Issei had could see as clear as day.

Would that he couldn't. If there was a word to describe the place, it was…

 _('Pink. Great Red, Ophis, Tiamat and by my own name, why did it have to be pink?')_

Issei couldn't help but agree, particularly after the Magical Girl incident Serafall brought upon them the other day. There was a lot of pink. Wallpaper, rug, finish on the furniture, bedsheets and comforter, pillowcase, drapes, the glossy finish on a flat screen TV, likewise with a computer setup, stuffed animals…

' _Wasn't this supposed to be a boy's room?'_

"Gasper, please come out," Rias crooned softly. "You don't need to stay here anymore."

"NO, I DON'T WANNA!" A coffin that had escaped Issei's notice previously rattled. Issei tried to ignore that it too was painted in the horrid middle ground between White and Red. "I CAN'T GO OUTSIDE!"

Without warning, the coffin burst open, at which several things happened all at once. A near platinum-blonde elfish figure popped out from the wooden container. At the same time, Issei's skin tingled. He frowned, shaking his limbs and more felt rather than heard the sensation of a glass outline around him shattering as he did so. He could only assume that it was the effect of Forbidden Balor View. As expected, he was caught in the affected area but it wasn't working on him.

It did however seem to work on everyone else in the room. Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Xenovia, Ravel, Asia, and Koneko were all outlined in some purple aura. Not aura with a capital 'A', but more like the personal energies of each individual had suddenly… stopped.

While he was still observing, the sound of a box slamming shut alerted him to the daylighter's current whereabouts. A sturdy cardboard box in the opposite corner, glowing pink eyes looking out from the cutouts for handholds.

"Okay, come here you." Issei unceremoniously moved to the box, opened it, much to the shrill surprise and simultaneous dismay of its contents, and picked this Gasper up by the collar for a better look.

He wasn't wrong when he said the boy had elvish features. Pointed ears, slender frame and face, and pink faceted eyes with his Sacred Gear active. That wasn't what surprised him.

 **(I was under the impression that this Vladi was a male.)**

"WAAAHHHH! YOU'RE TOO SCARY, GO AWAY!"

Again, Issei felt the tingle as the Balor View swept over him, and once again, his motions dispelled the failed affect, surprising the half-Vampire.

"Pipe down, would you?" Issei winced as the shrill cries of the boy irritated his own hearing.

At this, the Bishop quieted down and seemed to actually notice that yes, the others were still frozen, and no, his captor was not. Since he had stopped struggling, it was all too apparent that the boy was indeed wearing a Kuoh girl's uniform. And wearing it quite convincingly.

"You… You're not frozen like the others?"

"Obviously." Issei retorted, his ears still ringing slightly. As an afterthought, he manifested his own Sacred Gear and watched as Gasper's eyes widened in recognition of the glowing wings.

 **(DIVIDE!)**

Looking over his shoulder, Issei saw that the others were still immobilized. Rather than activate his Balance Breaker, he opted to simply wait out the ten second limit before repeating the process.

 **(DIVIDE!)**

Still nothing, and the boy should be down to a quarter of his original strength.

 **(DIVIDE!)**

Down to an eighth now, and though Issei could barely tell that there was any increase in his own available energy, it was enough to apparently break the time-stop effect. The purple veil enveloping the others shattered into sparkling fragments and the others blinked to find Issei in a different place than before, with an apparently terrified schoolgirl hanging by the back of her collar.

"Issei!" Rias was turning red again. "Put him down right now!"

 **(Ah-ha! He is a boy!)**

"SO NOT HELPING!"

* * *

Issei wanted nothing more right now to equip his Balance Breaker and hide behind an impassive faceplate. That was how irritating he and Albion both found the situation.

Gasper Vladi, host of the borderline-Longinus level Forbidden Balor View, was a crossdressing shut-in.

He supposed it was only natural for high-tier Sacred Gear wielders to have _some_ quirks. He was dual-bonded, the Red Dragon Emperor he had fought was a combat maniac, and Tobio seemed to be pleased to maintain his existence as a happy-go-lucky traveling wannabe comedian.

He had no quarrel or predisposition against crossdressing. He personally didn't see the interest until Akeno and Rias had started wearing his shirts and nothing else.

Gasper took it to a new level by seeming to forget he was male altogether.

With his power reserves divided, Gasper wasn't much of a threat to anyone, but that didn't stop him from diving back into his cardboard box, if not for fear of _freezing_ anyone but for his fear _of_ everyone. Apparently, his own power scared him more than it scared everyone else present. Thus, the intense phobia of anything and everyone outside his little room, which was less of a prison cell as Issei had first thought, and more of a safe space for the first-year.

"Out with you," Issei kicked the cardboard box lightly. "You've gotta come out sometime pal, make it easy on yourself."

"NNNOOOOO!"

Issei stepped aside as Rias gave him a harsh look as she herself moved forward. Having simply taken Gasper's box with them, they had returned to the clubhouse's main room. The others hadn't sat down, surrounding the box in a disjointed circle.

"This is the wielder of a would-be-Longinus?" Ravel tilted her head, the coils of hair on either side of her head swaying.

"And our fellow Bishop?" Asia seemed excited to interact with their newfound companion. If only he'd come out of the box.

"Indeed," Rias knelt next to the box, hand darkly aglow with Destruction. As the cardboard deteriorated, Gasper tried to flee only for Rias to catch and hug him close. "Calm down, Gasper. There's no need to be afraid."

The boy squirmed in place, but Rias had had practice holding a much stronger Issei. Even if the demidrake had allowed himself to be pulled around, the practice still applied, and without his Sacred Gear, Gasper couldn't flee.

"What I don't understand is why he's still frightened," Xenovia commented. "His power isn't a threat anymore."

 _('What I want to understand is why he's dressed as a human female.')_

"I don't wanna go outside," Gasper was still squirming, sniveling in Rias' embrace. "Please don't make me, I don't want to be hurt or hurt anyone!"

Ah, so that was it. Awareness of his own power and how he was treated for it, to the point that he'd prefer isolation above all else to avoid confrontation.

' _I don't blame him for wanting to hide,'_ Issei grimaced, _'but indefinitely is another story.'_

With a mental nudge from Rias, he sat down on the floor so as to diminish his height. He was head and shoulders above most everyone, but over Gasper and Koneko he may as well be a giant.

"Gasper, this is Issei. He'll be helping you train to use your power."

"Huh?"

"What?"

 _('Well, this was unexpected.')_

"Rias," Issei protested. "I'm already helping Koneko and Ravel in their own studies, not to mention my own training has been put on hold for far too long." Like pre-escape from Tartarus, long. "I don't have anything against helping her… _him_ … but unless I get a signed excuse from you or Sona to waive everything I've got a lot on my plate once I add up all the schoolwork I've missed."

"I know, and I'm sorry to put this on top of your current responsibilities, but please? For me?" Rias clasped her hands and gave him a pleading look.

Albion was certainly unhelpful as Issei heard a mental crack of a whip. He winced, at both the inaudible sound and his unspoken concession. "Fiiinnnneee. I'll do it."

Rias beamed at him. "I'll be sure to make it worth your while. And you won't be alone."

"Come again?"

The doors to the room opened and in walked Sona and Saji. The still familiar _-less_ Pawns glared at each other immediately. Sona rolled her eyes at the male display of aggression. "As agreed, Rias. Saji gets more practice to use his Gear while at the same time helping with your Bishop. And then we call that Vegas favor I owe you fulfilled."

"No, no, no, I'm not doing this with him!" Saji declared, pointing at Issei as if he were the devil.

"I hate to agree with anything the idiot says, but training him, even if indirectly, wasn't part of the deal." Issei glared at his red-haired mate, who had the grace to look a little guilty.

"Issei, your Divide's bring Gasper's power to an inhibiting level, but its drain is too much for Gasper to effectively train with. Saji's Absorption Line is an easier way to delicately control how much power he can use. Divide Gaper twice and let Saji do the rest until Gasper's at a condition where he can safely begin to practice."

"Delicate? I can do delicate!"

"You equip blinding armor and incinerate things, you damn handsome! Delicate isn't in your skillset!"

Before Issei could move, Akeno snuck up behind him and hugged him from behind. Koneko too grabbed his side, with Asia restraining on the other. Thus encumbered, Issei's options were highly limited. And while Saji looked immensely pleased with himself, a _shring_ of drawn metal brought his attention to the suddenly formed cage of swords Kiba placed him in, further separating the two. In fact, Saji had his eyes crossed at Durandal hovering an inch from his nose, courtesy of Xenovia.

"Saji, this is necessary. Practicing against a dark god will help in strengthening you, hopefully to attaining Balance Breaker on your own. Until you're strong enough, Gasper's gaze would freeze you in place, so like it or not, you need Hyoudou." Sona adjusted her glasses before looking at Issei. "And I trust you'll be the mature one in this matter."

"Ouch," Akeno whispered into his ear. "Just what will you say to that I wonder?"

Issei wisely kept his mouth shut rather than dig himself a deeper hole.

"I'll leave you to it then." Sona turned to leave but stopped shy of the doorframe. "Saji, if I get a report that you used Dress Break or a new spell with similar intent, there'll be hell to pay."

And with that she was gone. Rias waved a hand and a transport portal opened. "Unfortunately, I have business elsewhere. My brother's being hounded for a second report on Kokabiel's attack, so mine and Akeno's testimonies are needed. Additionally, the elder council wants a better understanding of the new Holy Demonic Sword, so you're coming too, Kiba."

"Rrriiiiaaaaassss," the temperature was rising again as Issei growled out his displeasure at being abandoned.

"It won't be for long, and you only need to bring Gasper to a level where he can function on his own." Rias kissed his cheek. "And I'll hurry back. Like I said, I'll make it worth your while."

He got a kiss from Akeno and then the two girls pulled a despairing Kiba off to the gallows that were public speaking.

Issei then turned back to the others and mentally groaned at what he had to work with. A Phenex and Nekoshou, who at some point had begun bickering again over some mundane slight. A pacifistic former sister, who already had exceptional control of her benign Sacred Gear and therefore couldn't offer advice on an offensive one. A former exorcist, whose experience with magic was limited to upkeep and storage of her own equipment. And then the wannabe host of a Dragon King.

He had to train Gasper, and they were the ones left to help. Nothing against them, but he had his work cut out for him.

* * *

Surprisingly, even if none of the remainder of the ORC could directly help in matters of Gasper's Gear, they made up for it with enthusiasm.

"Keep running, or you'll feel Durandal's sting!"

"WAAHHH!"

It was as simple as it sounded. Xenovia had taken it upon herself to train Gasper with something she dubbed ' _Griselda-style_ '. So she had taken out Durandal from her personal storage dimension and began chasing the daylighter around the building.

It wasn't any better than what Koneko and Ravel had been doing before that. Both girls had ceased their squabbling in lieu of helping their fellow first-year. Issei had been surprised to hear that Rias had made sure there was a reserved place in Koneko's class for the possibility Gasper learned control.

So inspired to help the vampire, both girls had offered him a snack. Garlic, which was lethal to pure vampires. Raw in Koneko's tiny palm, grilled after Ravel held it in her own. With both varieties, the two had chased him in opposite directions around the building. One would chase Gasper for a lap or two, only for the boy to pull a 180 degree turn to run in the opposite direction as the other took over. The only break Gasper had gotten from that was when Ravel got tired of speed-walking in the same direction over and over, and the girls switched up their set patterns.

Issei sighed in annoyance. Finally growing bored, as Gasper and Xenovia ran by, he deftly plucked both daylighter and Durandal from the procession, thus ending it.

"As entertaining as this is, we should really get serious," Issei's tone left no room for debate, and Xenovia meekly returned her blade back to storage once offered to her. "That said, buck up Gasper. There's worse ways to train than by being exorcised."

Still holding the trembling half-vampire above the ground, Issei casually strolled to the gym, specifically the locker rooms attached to it. Setting the boy down, he pushed him to the changing area. "Get into workout clothes. Try to hide and I come after you," he sighed. "Saji, set up the volleyball net inside."

Five minutes later, a blushing Gasper stood on one side of the court, dressed in the girl's PE uniform. He whimpered, " Why'd you send me to the men's room?"

On the other side of the net, Issei shrugged. "Would you have been more comfortable in the women's?

Gasper seemed to consider this for a minute before nodding his head. "Yes."

"Well, I don't know how well the women would take it, so you're stuck with the men's."

"Issei, what are you doing?" Asia asked. She had a reason to be worried. Everyone except for the second-year boys had changed into workout clothes just in case. Saji had simply rolled up his sleeves, and Issei had abandoned his uniform shirt, leaving him in his casual wear. And he was standing next to a large crate of foam balls last seen in the dodgeball tournament.

"We, and by we I mean really mean me, Koneko, and Xenovia, are throwing these around Gasper," aforementioned boy shrieked in fear, "with the intention to _miss_. Gasper will be working on stopping each of the balls before they fly past him. Asia, please count how many he freezes. And before we get started."

Saji extended Absorption Line from where he stood on the sidelines, attaching itself to Gasper's forehead. A light purple hue colored the white line, traveling back to the gauntlet as Gasper's already Divided energy was further diminished.

"That's enough Saji." At Issei's request, Saji detached the line and retracted it. "Ready Gasper?"

"NO!"

"Hmm," Issei shrugged. "That's too bad. I really can't think of anything else that might help in such a short period of time. Ready!"

He and the two girls with him hefted a dodgeball.

"Aim!"

Reared arms back to throw."

"Begin!"

* * *

Later that night, Issei groaned as he sat down on the stool to lather and rinse off the day's exertions. His reptilian nature prevented him from sweating, but the repetition of the motions were soothing. He needed to relax, especially after that day.

The dodgeball massacre, as Xenovia coined it, produced mixed results. Gasper had absolutely failed to freeze a single one in place, even though none of their trajectories came even close to him. Instead, Issei had to march over and Divide him yet again when Koneko and Xenovia had been frozen mid throw.

Despite everyone's apparent faith that he could train Gasper to some measure of control, he simply had no clue to go about doing it. Control of his own Longinus had come after re-living the many attempts of his predecessors and partially from using his own draconic nature to sympathize with Albion's power; that same path wasn't available here.

Teaching Koneko, or at least supervising her now, wasn't difficult because he knew the basic theories behind the art. The same was true for Ravel and her magic, though hers was easier due to them both being innate flamecaster's. But a Sacred Gear designed to immobilize time? That might be outside his admittedly combat-focused skillset.

Wait, could he Divide time? Or how others perceive time? Bah, theories wouldn't help here.

Lost in self-recrimination, he tensed up when he was hugged from behind. The Dragon soon relaxed however. Like he had said in the baths once before, he knew that heartbeat as if it were his own.

"I assume you heard about the day's fiasco."

"I'd hesitate to call it that," Rias replied as she took the soap from him and began to wash his back. "You still can do more for him than I can. So in this, I'd call anything that has him outside and trying a decisive step in the right direction."

"You don't need to placate me like that, Rias. I can't do it, plain and simple. I might be able to shrug off his power easily, but that doesn't make me qualified to teach."

Rias stopped, her hands on his shoulders. "Perhaps not. But why let that stop you from trying?" Before he could argue, she continued, "Your teaching methods, however bizarre, are tamer than what you went through. You trained with an objective in mind, escape. Maybe all you need is a way to motivate him."

"And you can't do that?"

The King pressed herself against his back, cheek upon his shoulders. "I'd do anything for Gasper, for all of you really, you know that. But you know I can't be both his older sister and mentor yet also his King and master at the same time. I'm trying, but… it's hard for me to be that right now."

The Gremory family's notoriety for compassion and kind treatment for their servants. Rias was no exception, being in a romantic relationship with him was merely the most notable for her. True, she had risen to the occasion before the game against Raiser, but in terms of her ability to teach she was hindered by her own compassion and tendency to cater to the needs and desires of her precious family. A different approach would be needed for Gasper, one that they all knew Issei, having no previous contact or relationship with him, could easily provide.

It didn't change the fact that she was shamelessly using him. "So I'm the bad cop, you're the good?"

She swatted his upper arm. "Don't go there!"

"I kid, I kid," Issei grabbed her hand and held it to his shoulder. "You really want me to do this."

Her free right arm wrapped around him as it rested over his heart. "Please."

Issei craned his neck to finally look at her directly instead of her mirrored reflection. Surprising her with a deep kiss, he rested his forehead against hers. "As you wish."

Rias smiled blissfully as their noses rubbed together. For her intentions, this was all the better. Issei's back was still lathered up, ready for her to rinse him with the cold bucket, but she decided to forgo that for now.

The dragon tensed immediately when Rias began moving herself up and down against him, and he became increasingly aware of the diamond-like nubs rubbing against his back. "Rias?"

"Hush now. I did say I'd make it up to you, didn't I?"

They never did manage to leave the onsen that night. Not that either of them could bring themselves to care.

* * *

The next morning was a Friday, and thus a school day. Unlike most days, Issei was up extremely early, substituting himself with Akeno when he laid Rias into bed beside her Queen. Since they had managed to finish bathing before they fell asleep in the baths, Issei simply pulled on his dress shirt over his casual clothes before writing a note and sticking it to the fridge. As he did so, he was struck by how… normal things had become. He was far from non-complacent, in fact he welcomed it. Still, a night of passion, notes, school attendance and work.

' _Could this have been my life if I hadn't been in Tartarus?_ ' Issei mused. His last encounter with Kokabiel aside, he was steadily coming to the conclusion that if he had altered anything in his past to jeopardize where he was now, he would have regretted it. He snorted in disgust. Time travel and fixing things. Some things happened, but that didn't mean they were broken.

Speaking of time, it was his own intention to meet up with the time-manipulator he'd been working with. Using Divine Dividing, he transported to Kiba's home, a smaller mansion on the opposite side of the school.

Gasper's room had been transported to the Knight's abode in the same way Xenovia's and Koneko's had transported to his own. Issei would have thought Rias would have moved him to the mansion they now inhabited in the name of Gasper's safety and keeping a closer eye on him; but last night had let him know otherwise. Rias was trying, albeit with slow progress, to let her Servants stand on their own, despite her own protectiveness. Keeping Gasper close but not hovering over him as she prefered with the others was just another step in how she grew as a King.

Issei had wondered why her male servants save him got such privilege, while her female Servants were kept in close proximity. He had shrugged the thoughts off then, more interested in the giant house.

Materializing in the foyer, Issei dispelled his armor. Unlike the veritable fortress, this place was more delicate, in other words while perfect for rowdy teenage devils it hadn't been built with a dragon in mind. Even if Kiba's quiet nature was enough to bring down the average it didn't mean it was a good idea to keep his armor on. Especially when he's dealing with an already timid child.

As he walked through the halls to the only two bedrooms in use, he debated what to do or what to say. He was so engrossed with his thoughts, that he only barely stopped when a door opened in front of him to avoid running into it.

A bemused Kiba smirked at him. "For an apex predator, you seem to have your head in the clouds quite often."

"Silence fool, for my dreams soar above those of single men." Issei hid his amusement as Kiba twitched.

Kiba walked around him, bookbag in hand. "You're here for Gasper?"

"Yeah, I'll most likely be teleporting to school."

"I'll leave you to it then, I'm already behind a bit." Kiba stopped a ways down the hall, still facing away. "Can we talk later?"

Confused but understanding that whatever Kiba wanted to discuss would press them both for time, Issei grunted his assent. The Knight responded in kind and waved as he turned a corner, leaving Issei with only one door left.

Issei stepped up to the door and knocked twice. "Gasper, you there?"

There was a soft thump, the noise accompanied by the mental image of a body wrapped in blankets rolling off a bed. "I-Issei?"

"Yeah, it's me. Ready for school?"

"I can't!" By the sound of footsteps, Issei guessed that the half-vampire was now standing. "I can't go outside! It's not safe!"

Issei sighed and moved just to the side of the doorframe. With his back pressed to the wall, he slid down to sit on the floor. "Because you're worried you might hurt someone." It wasn't a question. When Gasper didn't reply, he continued. "You can't let fear control you. It's cliche and cheap to repeat it, but in both our cases it's true."

"Both?"

"You're not the only one with a power they're afraid to lose control of. Not my Longinus, I'm confident in my own ability and Albion's supervision to keep that in check. I'm worried about what I am, a dragon with Holy Fire, bonded to two devils." Issei held up his right hand to eye level, examining it. "I don't dislike my power, I'm proud of it. And it's always a priority to keep them safe from my own element. But given recent history, there's been a bit of doubt in my mind, am I the safest person to be around?" He shrugged to himself. "Probably not. History's filled with stories of power and opponents being drawn to dragons. Not to mention the fact that if I'm not alert 24/7," a single tongue of white danced in his palm, "I could hurt everyone I care for."

The door creaked open just a smidge. "You're scared of hurting people too." Like before, it wasn't a question.

"Name a single person who lives in Kuoh that has my level of durability. It's not a matter of pride, but simple fact. I have to actively hold back my own strength nearly all the time." Issei clenched his hand into a fist, the hand that held his mates so gently yet mercilessly tore enemies apart in the past. "But that doesn't mean you give up and stop trying just on the possibility you might fail."

By now Gasper was out in the hallway with him. True, he was sitting in his box but the lid wasn't on. The boy seemed intrigued by what his elder had to say.

Feeling slightly self-conscious, Issei decided to redirect. "Yesterday didn't turn out the way I wanted, and I guess I'm sorry about that. Can we start over again, after class?"

The vampire boy smiled, needle-like fangs matching his own feral grin. "Sure!"

"Well then, you all set?"

Without waiting for an answer, which considering Gasper's dress and book bag in the box inferring that it probably would have been yes, Issei sealed the boy, box and all, and teleported out to get to class on time.

* * *

Classes resumed normally, something that Issei was sure everyone supernaturally aware was grateful for. No spontaneous terror attacks, enhanced tennis matches, or visiting Maou. Normalcy at last.

Even the most mundane of chores would be welcomed by them. The payoff only sweetened the deal.

"Cleaning the pool?" Xenovia cocked her head at Rias and Sona's joint announcement in the ORC room.

"Indeed," Sona nodded as she addressed the combined peerages. "With the end of term approaching and our work for both clubs reduced in accordance, we have ourselves some free time. Normally, we'd be preparing for the peace summit that our siblings set to be held here on Sunday," there was a note of both irritation and relief in her voice, "but their personal staff will be handling the rest of the arrangements. Add in a mandatory suspension of our usual contracts and I decided cleaning the pool would be a productive use of our time."

"What she means and won't say," Rias smirked, "is that she wants some pool time and roping us into cleaning it would justify limiting it to our private use for a short while."

Sona's cheeks tinged pink, but she didn't deny it.

Not that any of Rias' team were complaining about the open invitation. But…

"Ano…," Asia asked tentatively, raising a hand as if she were still in class. "Will… will Saji be there?"

All eyes, and the box from which pink eyes glowed, turned to face the Pawn in question. The boy was already lost to them, looking slightly with a far-away expression.

Sona sighed with exasperation. "I'll be sure to handle him," she reassured the Bishop and there was a round of sighs of relief at her declaration. "However." She looked meaningfully at Rias and Akeno. "That doesn't give you carte blanche to do as you please. I've seen your wardrobe before Rias, and though I'll tolerate a number of your choices in swimwear, you and Akeno _will_ be dressed within appropriate measures."

Rias huffed and rolled her eyes, but it was clear she took the message to heart. Akeno was sitting next to Issei and pressed into his side at the order. Issei wasn't sure, but he could have sworn Akeno muttering a curse, the magical kind, under her breath.

Since the school day had ended early due to some faculty business or another, the devils moved to the pool immediately and without being delayed by fans of the third-year girls. Something that had admittedly become more frequent was the spontaneous rush of fans among the student body for the older girls. Not that the males and most the females weren't fans of Asia, Koneko, Ravel or their counterparts in the Sitri group but with summer break approaching, more and more of the student body had realized that their beloved Beauties of Kuoh were only a little more than one semester away from graduating.

Granted, Rias and Akeno had somehow manipulated public perspective and opinion that they were in an amicable open relationship with Issei. The teen in question had no clue how it happened, but if it put aside rumors of jealousy and the forbidden rendezvous between him and Kiba, he'd live with it.

Of course, Sona and Tsubaki were still single and therefore worthy targets of all eligible hormone crazed teenage males, but they resolutely maintained a detached persona from interpersonal relationships. So in the end, people still sought after the girls already spoken for.

Thankfully, with an empty campus they arrived unmolested. And woe upon them, their work was cut out already.

"This," Issei dipped one finger in the water just to examine the algae growth that clung to it, "is nasty."

"And we're to clean this with normal cleaning supplies?" Ravel agreed, keeping a healthy distance from the edge. "Can't Issei kill it with fire?"

"That'd work?" Voices choruses and heads turned to Issei who shrugged noncommittally. The teen ignited his hand briefly, finding that the green had turned to naught but ash.

"We're cleaning this with mundane techniques," Sona scolded them, eyes disappearing behind the glint of flashing lenses. "And that's that."

A groan of disappointment echoed, but the group moved to the locker rooms attached to the pool building. Girls on the far side, Boys on the opposite of the room that housed the pumps and heaters.

Kiba and Issei both silently agreed to give the others their own space. Saji was still having a moment, and Gasper was… doing whatever it was he did when he was in his box of solitude. Both males changed quickly, preferring to get the cleaning process underway.

"Hey, Issei? About that talk?"

"Sure, why not?" Issei rolled his eyes as he pulled on his swimsuit. In an effort to add more color into his wardrobe, the shopping trip for Xenovia had seen Akeno and Rias add garments beyond his monochromatic palette. The shorts he wore were navy blue, cutting off just above the knee. And in a design that he knew his mates were behind, white flames were patterned into both legs from the hem up.

"It's about the Excalibur mess."

Issei finished tying up and looked ot the Knight. "You already apologized once, you know you don't need to now."

"Maybe so, but I think I do need to. My fanaticism about destroying them only opened the door for your own torture. My own actions to avenge my comrades was a direct contribution to causing much of the exact same to happen to you."

Issei shook his head. "You know I don't remember what happened. No thanks to the hitchhiker," he tapped his temple to indicate exactly the nature of how that discussion of memory manipulation had turned out.

"Doesn't change that someone manipulated you into believing Rias and Akeno were gone." Kiba's expression softened. "I know Albion's the only one with specifics, and I know that I can't understand exactly how the bond feels, but I hope I can sympathize enough. Regardless, I do owe you, brother. So anywhere, anytime you need me, I'll be there."

Issei was stunned. Flat-out blank expression and all. This wasn't what he had expected, and how does one even respond to a declaration like that?

By laughing it off of course. "Kiba, I appreciate it bro, but come any closer to me while wearing that and we will come to blows."

Kiba glanced downward; dressed in a high-end racing brief, the Knight was showing a great deal more of his own skin than other humanoid males were necessarily comfortable with. "You jerk! I'm here spilling my guts and you joke about it!"

The resulting scuffle ended when Kiba managed to get Issei in a chokehold. To any outside observer aware that Issei far overpowered Kiba, it was clear that the demidrake had let his best friend gain the upper hand. But a still frame, saved to one's phone could lead to questionable impressions.

Both Gremory males looked up as Saji snapped that picture on his phone. The Pawn looked rather pleased with himself, now armed with blackmail that would stimulate even more of the Kiba-Hyoudou rumors schoolgirls were so fond of.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Did you finish the math homework yet, Xenovia?" Asia asked politely as they finished undressing.

"Not yet I'm afraid. It seems that mathematics is a challenge to overcome."

"But with God's blessing we can!"

Both girls clasped their hands and bowed their heads, "Dear Lord~ AHHH!"

"Careful now," Rias chided as she slipped the gym uniform over her swimsuit. "That won't go away anytime soon."

"Maybe not," Xenovia rubbed her forehead to alleviate the stinging. "But it's a habit I'm loath to abandon." Asia nodded vehemently in agreement.

"You do seem to attract the lively ones," Sona commented to Rias as she slipped into the uniform.

Rias smiled, "Call it a gift."

Their banter was interrupted by an explosion that rocked the room. Followed by another, and then by two high-pitched screams. Without even bothering to look at each other in exasperation, the two Kings went outside, followed by the other girls in various states of dress. They were all decent, but only half of them had the full gym uniform, some of them had only pulled the bloomers on just yet.

They nearly tripped out the door, seeing that Gasper's box, hovering just off the ground with tiny black devil wings attached, was just outside and ramming the girls' door as if trying to get in. Or perhaps, to get away.

The pool was already surrounded by a chainlink fence, but that had been reinforced and expanded into a roofed cage by hundreds of swords. And inside the cage and around and over the pool, Saji was being chased by the two Gremory males remaining. Kiba and Issei were thankfully changed into their swimsuits but those alone, so the entire assembly of girls got to see an up close view of the two most-desirable boys in the school exerting minimal effort to mutilate one that narrowly escaped being considered among the least-desirable.

The relative proximity of the girls meant that Issei and Kiba couldn't or wouldn't bring out the best in either of their skillsets. Besides, using their more exotic abilities will be overkill. So with bare hands or ordinary blade, Saji was under tremendous stress to avoid bludgeoning, impalement, concussions, dismemberment, or another coma.

"ISSEI! KIBA! STAND DOWN!" Rias barked her orders to prevent things from escalating any further. Issei had Saji in a hold and was in the middle of suplexing the Pawn. A move that was devastating to begin with, if not for the fact that Kiba had seeded the concrete with some of the most serrated and jagged blades he had available. When the boys registered the orders, the swords disappeared and Issei threw his fellow Pawn so that Saji splashed into the murky goop and not on the unforgiving poolside.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Rias looked close to tearing her hair out. "I LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE FOR FIVE MINUTES AND… what's that?"

Kiba had both his phone and Saji's connected via the universal cable. Gremory custom devices to the rescue. After a moment, he tossed the other boy's phone to Issei, who crushed it in his fist and then chucked it into the pool after its owner.

"Difference of artistic opinion." Kiba took the lead. "One that neither of us were willing to let others interpret."

Issei nodding didn't help manners, but given Saji's reputation Sona didn't even bat an eye at the treatment of her servant, while Rias was glaring daggers at the two. Kiba winced in sympathy, there was a limit to how much she could do to punish him compared to Issei. Truly, when your master had significant control over your love life, punishment had no boundaries.

Sona hadn't been fazed at all, merely using her own power over water to reveal a drenched and algae-covered Saji sitting at the bottom of the pool, now coughing up the green sludge. A second flare of her magic saw to the enhanced evaporation of the pool, leaving only the aquatic plant life.

Together, both teams began work on mopping up and scraping away at the walls and floor. They worked diligently, all excited for the pool time for various reasons. In less than half an hour, they were finished. For a pool roughly 25 meters, half the length of the standard Olympic, it was a testament to their desire to have free undisturbed time to relax.

Issei, Tsubasa, and Koneko dragged the deck chairs and recliners back into position, while Akeno and Sona stood on the diving blocks. Both girls waved their hands and circles of their respective clan's color expelled torrents of water to fill the pool completely.

"That is awesome!" Saji shouted and Issei couldn't help but agree. Magic did have its use after all.

It was then that Issei noticed Sona looking at Tsubasa with a strange expression. Once the heiress knew she had her attention, she pointed at Saji, then made a strange gesture that confused everyone but the girl and the drake. Issei grinned, so this was how she wanted to handle her servant.

Using the same move Issei had to knock out Yubelluna, Tsubasa put Saji out for the count.

"That's one way to deal with him," Rias remarked as the Rook blindfolded and zip-tied the unconscious Saji before setting him on a lawn chair. "But was it truly necessary?"

"This is part of a punishment he shan't soon forget. He's been on the straight and narrow since the familiar forest, working hard to improve himself, but I'm not interested in him relapsing," Sona replied as she sat down. "Regardless, I consider this part of that punishment for being useless when the slimes and chimaera showed up."

Koneko looked slightly pleased with herself at the memory of knocking him out that time.

"Your servant, your call. Enough of that, what are we waiting for?"

Issei and Kiba didn't waste any time. Kiba was swimming laps, while Issei dove into the deep end, stretched out, and closed his eyes. The sounds of everything else blurred away, muted by chlorinated water.

A splash from above caused a few eddies in the water, rocking him. He looked up to see Tsubasa motioning to him to surface. He did so, shaking his head as he broke the surface. With the water out of his face, he looked around and his jaw dropped.

He had expected Rias and Akeno to be wearing extremely skimpy two pieces, but with Sona's strict verdict, they were toeing that fine line. Rias wore a two piece that didn't seem too small, consisting of a matching top and bottom. Akeno had a dangerously liberal bikini set that showed even more skin than their King. What had his attention though was their colors. Fine gold chain tied Rias's suit together, white cloth with blue trim. Akeno's was the same, though hers had seemed to be more fine chain than actual fabric.

They weren't their usual seduction colors, those were _his_. Well, his armor colors.

Overtly sexual, not at all. Subtly seductive and exclusively for his benefit, absolutely.

' _I'm in love!'_

( _'Ah, to be love and be loved. Enjoy it, you've earned it.'_ )

Issei paid his mentor no mind as he continued to stare at his mates with barely concealed want.

And he continued to stare until both girls jumped in, splashing him again.

"Bet you can't catch me!" Akeno sing-songed as she swam off, Rias right beside her.

Challenge accepted.

Issei pushed off the wall, then dove back underwater. Wings partially extended, he used them to expertly glide through the water as his legs kicked for propulsion. His arms were left free.

From underwater, he caught up and took a moment to appreciate the view. Both girls were swimming with their heads above water, but their motions were doing so very interesting things to their busts.

Issei punched himself in the face even though it was dulled by being underwater, now was not the time for such thoughts! Gathering his feet below him, he pushed off the bottom of the pool as well as swinging his wings down in a tremendous pull.

He quite literally blew the girls out of the water, both shrieking with surprise as he caught them in midair. He then landed on the pool deck, gently setting both girls into recliners but straining to hold on his amusement at their faux disappointment.

"Well, we should have expected that." Rias shrugged before digging into the bag at her chair's side. Issei smirked and dove back in. Rather than swim on the surface, like a normal person, he instead swam along the base, pulling himself along by using the vents as handholes in a horizontal wall. Sadly, the entertainment of a venture like that died quickly, after going back and forth a few times he was beginning to get bored.

He was interrupted when a pool toy, a brightly-colored plastic ring, was thrown into the water, tapping the concrete beside him. Snagging it, he ascended to the surface. Upon his arrival, the teen noticed that Koneko, Ravel, and Asia were sitting by the poolside, Koneko armed with a few more of the practice toys from the storage room.

"You know these are rated for kids around four years old, right?"

"Four and up." Koneko took the ring back before tossing the lot of them back in the crate beside her. "You qualify."

"Does it matter? I can swim." Issei realized his blunder when three faces fell simultaneously. "Ohhhkayy. Do you want to learn?" He asked politely, knowing what the answer would be.

"Oh, please!"

"Dope."

"I suppose it's necessary, if they're learning that is!"

"Alright, one at a time," he immediately began to regret saying that, as the trio of younger girls began arguing for the coveted position of going first.

* * *

"That's it, but keep your head down and keep kicking! Stop either one and you're dead in the water!"

Koneko gasped for a breath before putting her head back down in the water, kicking furiously albeit ineffectively. Once her body was at least horizontal again Issei began to walk backwards again, gently towing her by holding her hands.

They were practicing in the shallow portion of the pool, an outcropping from the main competition lanes. That meant that Issei ran out of walking space eventually, he abruptly walked into a wall. Koneko had a moment's surprise until she collided with him from her momentum. Rather than sink again, even though the water was shallow enough for her, she clung to Issei with all four limbs.

"Not bad, not bad. You'll be good at this, we just need to get you some more practice." Issei walked sideways to the stairs. He sat down on a higher stair, though Koneko made no move to let go. "Koneko? You can let go now."

Koneko hugged him a bit tighter, pushing her face into his chest. "Like it here. Warm. Safe."

Issei wasn't entirely sure how to respond to that, though he was saved when Asia and Ravel stepped down the stairs, pulling at his shoulders for his attention. As he turned to help Asia into the pool, much to the frustration of a fuming Ravel, Koneko helped herself out and over to a laid out towel to lie down.

The same process repeated with the blond Bishops, both extremely eager to learn and equally disappointed when it came to an end. He was sure to at least pat them on the head and praise them for their efforts, earning him some relief from the dreaded tears and moe they could throw at him.

He himself finally got out of the pool. Sure, swimming was nice but he felt confined, what with it being simple enough to swim across as easily as he did. Instead, he meandered back to where Rias and Akeno had set up their towels upon their recliners.

"Tired out already?" Akeno coyly asked, throwing him a bundled towel.

He caught it easily, chuckling, "For now, yes. Lemme know when we get an ocean to play at, I'm gonna take a nap."

"Before you do, could you help me, Ise? I'd appreciate it if you could rub some oil on my back, I'd hate to burn."

He paused in the middle of sitting down, perfectly reversing the motion and pivoting to Rias. She'd already laid out a towel and was stretched out, waiting on her stomach with her top undone. "Sure thing."

"You know, I won't think any less of you if you show some excitement," Rias called over her shoulder as he knelt beside her. "You could stand to touch your girlfriends more."

"Very well then," Rias gasped as cold lotion was sprayed onto her back. That gasp turned into a contented moan as Issei began massaging the oil across her back and shoulders. "Oh… ooohhhh, mmyyy."

Though she couldn't see it, Issei had that same smirk he usually wore. He quickly rubbed the oil into her skin, her back and shoulders were fine. He wasn't a professional masseuse and that's okay, but he didn't need to be at the same time. Now, we was taking his time, rubbing her down even more with his hands straying dangerously near the sides of her breasts.

The effect that it was having on Rias was clear. Her thighs pressed together, her panting and moans. Issei could smell her arousal and would bet a fortune that her nipples were diamond hard again.

He briefly entertained the thought of just teleporting out of there with her in his arms, before it got out of hand. Sona and the others hadn't noticed yet; the only person close enough to notice Rias' actions was…

Arms wrapped around his midsection, a warm mouth bit lightly on his ear, and two bared breasts pressed against his back.

The only other person close enough was one of two women seemingly intent on turning his life into an eroge.

"Ara ara, is it my turn yet?" Akeno half-teased, half-bit into his ear. "I feel as if I'm burning up, so I'll be borrowing him, Rias." The Queen jerked back, enough for Issei's hands to leave Rias alone. The Nadehsiko beauty pulled his hand, swiveling him as she lay down on her chair in the same pose her King did, ready for her turn. Except she was completely bare. "I don't want a tan so you'll have to be very thorough."

Issei shook his head apologetically but picked up the bottle of lotion anyway. He froze though when the vial vaporized in his hand.

"Akeno! He hadn't finished with me yet!"

"My my, you were _so_ close to finishing, but if you had he'd never get started on me," Akeno yawned and unsealed a bottle of her own for Issei to use. "You can't expect me to pass an opportunity by. No one here isn't in the know about our relationship, so excuse me for taking my time to… _savor_ it."

Sensing Rias' anger rising, Issei had a quick second to debate. Let it happen, or try to intervene. Both had their merits, but he'd be condemned somehow either way.

Smelling both ozone and Destruction, he ducked out of the way and back into the pool, just before an explosion overtook a portion of the deckside.

"Whaa!" Ravel woke up from her short nap when the older girls began fighting.

"Rias, Akeno!" Sona was cut off when electrical discharge struck the metal ladder right before her. "Stop this right now!"

"He certainly gave you a good time, but you can't keep him to yourself," Akeno flew backwards to land on the other side of the pool, completely unashamed of her nudity.

Rias growled with frustration, black flames coalescing into her hands. "Cutting me off like that isn't fair either!" Akeno raised her hands and wove a shield just in time for Rias' attack. It dispersed some of the force, deflecting the rest. The cost was a section of the poolside, dust, concrete, and water sent everywhere.

Though most everyone was unaffected by that explosion, Kiba was unfortunate enough to still be swimming. Swimming underwater as he was, he had somehow missed the opening salvo, but he became aware as the blast sent him up and out. In a show of incredible agility, he managed to pivot his body and land on his feet, using one hand to drag against the ground to bring himself to a halt.

Well, that had been the plan.

As he slowed, he tripped over something and fell backwards. To his surprise, he didn't land on hard cement, but on something softer. Blinking water out of his eyes, he noticed what he had landed on.

At his feet lay the armbag he had tripped over. What intrigued him was that there was a set of long legs intertwined with his own. He became aware of his head resting on a modest chest, and he turned to look into the heterochromatic eyes of one Tsubaki Shinra.

Her breath hitched in embarrassment, and he could feel the effect with great detail. "Um, Yuuto?"

Within moments, his face turned as red as hers and he leapt off her, bowing at a perfect ninety degree angle. "MY APOLOGIES!" One blur with Knightspeed and he was gone.

The Queen's face was understandably pink, she brought a hand to her heart.

"Oh…"

The demidrake indirectly at fault for the scuffle clambered out at the far side of the pool, closest to the building. He made it all of two steps before being engulfed in another explosion and debris.

"Jeez," Issei growled as he rinsed off in the poolside shower. He would've jumped back into the pool, but the dust covering him would have further undone the work they put in to clean it. "I'd expect this from myself but not them."

Slapping the button for more water when the spray shut off, he looked back to the commotion. The outside rinse station was around the side of the building from the pool, but he could see dust and debris still flying from the main area. The place was being steadily charged with static, and he could practically taste Rias' magical scent.

"Issei?" A voice whispered from behind him. He turned to see the door to the storage room cracked open.

"Xenovia?"

The door creaked open a little more as Xenovia poked her head out and motioned for him to come inside. Confused, he did so, walking forward, only for the female Knight to grab his wrist and pull him in, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Okay, what's this about?" Issei blinked as he turned back around to look at the girl. "And why did it take you so long just to get dressed?"

What went unsaid was his confusion as to how she barely qualified as dressed. Yes, he'd seen her in the buff. Twice now that he thought of it. Still, even if she was wearing a swimsuit he couldn't help but look for a moment before turning away. It was a rather stylish one, leaving absolutely nothing to his imagination. None of which explained to him how it could take so long to get so lightly dressed.

"I've actually never worn a swimsuit before. Being in the church, I had no time for recreational activities. All my waking hours were spent training or reading the scriptures."

"Well, I'm glad you at least have the chance to do other stuff now," Issei awkwardly tried to steer the conversation away from her former life. "Any set plans on what to do now that you're in Rias' group?"

"I've been doing some thinking, now that I've left the church. Before, all I ever did was act in the name of God," she winced as the name used gave her a temporary headache. "I was a warrior first, a woman second. But now that I'm a devil and we are no longer enemies, I want to give being a woman a try."

"Okay?" Issei acknowledged her desire with a nod, still careful not to look at her directly. Something was off, enough for his dense mind to take notice. "Not really sure what that has to do with anything."

"My decision for a partner was practically made once I evaluated you. You're the strongest available male close to my age, as well as the one most likely to at least care for his offspring."

"Huh?"

Xenovia frowned, putting her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I'm asking for you to impregnate me so that I may have a strong child!"

He blinked. He blinked again. "EH!" This time he looked at her in shock, only to find that she had undone her top, letting it fall as she stood before him in only the bikini thong.

"In order for that to happen," she spoke as if to a small child who couldn't understand; and to be fair to her, Issei wasn't being terribly eloquent, "we would need to have intercourse several times until I'm with child. I'm aware of the physical limitations of devil reproduction, as well as the energy requirements for dragons, so the more times you finish inside me the better."

"Whoa, time out!" He brought his arms together in a classic X. "I'm not doing this!"

"And why not?" Xenovia was casually stepping out from her bikini, completely nude now. "I was under the impression that males were inclined to procreate."

"That's not it."

"Oh. Then is it because I am not attractive as a woman?" She seemed somewhat disappointed by that prospect.

Caught between telling the truth or avoiding parenthood, Issei found he couldn't lie. "That's not it, Xenovia. You are attractive, no mistake. But I can't. I'm already spoken for."

"I know about what it means to be bonded. I was Irina's partner, remember? And I also know that many bonded males often accepted mating contracts when the population dipped too low."

"I'm not interested in a contract." Issei blurred out hastily. "Even if you accept motherhood and total responsibility, doesn't mean I can accept making a kid for a reason like that. It's not right."

Xenovia frowned. "I see."

"Look, I don't really understand how you came to this conclusion, or why you chase after that goal like this but - COME ON!" Issei ducked as Durandal sang through the space his head had occupied. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"If I am to bear a strong child, I need you, Issei. Even if I must seduce you."

"Yeah, I get that." Issei clapped his hands against the great sword's length on the next swing, locking it in place. "And what does a sword have to do with seduction?"

Xenovia cocked her head in confusion. "Seduction is harder than I thought." She pulled her blade back, shocking Issei; he wasn't aware she had that strength. "Then I shall fight unarmed."

Issei had two moments to process what she said. The first moment was wasted on the image of a still naked Xenovia charging him in a classic boxing stance. The next moment he could only focus on the shock of his breath stolen from him as she punched him in the gut. And though by rights he shouldn't even feel it, it hurt.

"Fuck." He instinctively rolled back, arms also up and ready to fight. "Forget the sword, what, in blazes-?"

"Dragons above all species are known to be quite aggressive in procreation. This is considered foreplay, is it not?"

Issei didn't have time to answer, but for those interested it would have been a tentative was already dodging the next blow and countering with a sweep of his leg to knock Xenovia off hers. To his surprise, and horror, she sprang back up, using the strength of her arms and core to propel her foot into his jaw.

' _Ok, what the actual fuck?! How is she keeping up with me!?'_

 _('She's a female. In times of great desperation or want, females can gain tremendous strength… at least, so I've heard. I... I have obviously never been a victim of a female.')_

Issei mentally cycled through his available abilities that wouldn't harm the Knight or destroy the storage facility, thereby getting himself into even more trouble. For his hesitation, Xenovia managed to land a solid heel-driven kick to his sternum, knocking him back a few steps.

' _Enough to put me on the defensive!? And she couldn't use that in the Kokabiel fight!?'_

 _('That was then. She wants a child now. For a female in heat, that would certainly be enough. I mean, that would be logical.')_

"Xenovia, cut it out!" Issei rolled aside as the Amazon leapt across the room easily in chase. "If you want a dragon's kid so badly, there's one tied up outside that would be thrilled to oblige."

"I'm aware that Genshirou Saji finds me attractive. However, I wish to have the strongest child imaginable. A demidrake with the power of a Legendary Dragon inside him, there is no comparison. Better yet, you have a Holy attribute; even though I am no longer with the Church I still find that power quite enticing."

' _Fucking ridiculous!'_ Issei tilted his head, allowing for Xenovia's next strike to whiz harmlessly by his ear. He began to regret not dodging entirely as she then leapt up and over him upside down, catching his neck and shoulder in a grab, one that he was well aware its effectiveness and end result. With her new speed and his being caught off-guard, he wouldn't have time to counter it without hurting her. Again, a no-no.

"Well, fuck me."

"I'm trying! Stop resisting!" Xenovia cried out, frustrated and completely misinterpreting his words as she landed, using her body weight and Knightspeed to gain the momentum she needed. Up and over her shoulder he went, then back down in a hefty crash.

He was stunned, from the impact, surprise that Xenovia could do it, shocked over what she wanted, and being flummoxed at her audacity to go through with her intent. She didn't waste time, flipping in a back handspring over his torso to straddle his waist.

Some traitorous part of him actually liked that flip. Top form for a gymnastics routine in any official tournament. Also, she looked damn good while doing it.

Alarmed at his traitorous thoughts, Issei practically yanked at the mental bonds he had, hoping that Akeno and Rias would notice during their poolside brawl. Having sent his hasty S.O.S., he tried to get up, only for Xenovia to headbutt him.

"Oww," she moaned in pain, clutching her forehead. She hadn't landed any hits that would really hurt him or damage herself, but she had neglected to remember that Issei was particularly thick-skulled. The bluenette shook her head, though from his position Issei could see past her bangs that hid the light bruise. He tried to twist his torso and hips, but Xenovia wasn't having it, grabbing his wrists and forcing them down beside him.

Issei couldn't help but growl, he was annoyed before, now he was getting angry. He began to force her back up, managing to get into a sitting position with her in his lap. "Please, get off."

Xenovia countered his efforts by throwing her arms around his chest, fingers tightly interlocked above his upper back. Issei tried to pry her off, but the stubborn girl kept ahold of him. Her chest pressed against his, she looked into his eyes with a firm glare.

"I'm not asking for romance, or love. Just sex until conception is confirmed."

"Just what is going on?" A voice asked ever so sweetly.

Both teenagers looked to the door, where both Rias and Akeno stood, fully dressed this time. Sona stood behind them, light glaring maliciously off her glasses.

For an absurd moment, Issei thought that Sona was mad at him for being unfaithful to his mates. He then remembered that Xenovia had stripped and mounted him while still on school property; miss Student Council president probably had something to say about that.

Fortunately, his mates' ire seemed focused on Xenovia. Sensing a chance in the distraction, he activated his Light Wings. Flat on his back as he was, they gouged into the floor but it was enough for him to teleport the hell out and leave Xenovia to the inquisition.

The third years let him go, they couldn't follow easily and they could find him later. "Xenovia, I must have misheard." Rias ground out, "I could have sworn you were asking Issei for sex."

"It's true," the Knight shamelessly confessed. "I want a strong child, and Issei would be the best sire my age. I will not accept another."

Rias had been prepared for denial, that she could take and retaliate. Her response to blunt honesty was less than stellar.

She gaped.

Akeno wasn't any better, and the three younger girls of the ORC gathering behind them also let their despair and feelings on the matter be heard.

"Ara ara," Xenovia sweatdropped as she felt very much in danger. "Someone's been naughty, trying to take what isn't hers without permission."

Yes, with Rias shell-shocked, Akeno stepped forward as her right-hand to administer discipline.

Xenovia felt very much in danger at that moment.

* * *

A magic circle flared to life in the living room, unceremoniously ejecting one exhausted demidrake to sprawl onto a well-placed couch. The teen in question was covered in soot, turning his usual silver hair a dark gray, and with his face partially covered it made him look decades older.

"Issei!" Asia all it ran to his side with a bowl of water and a washcloth. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Asia. Thank you." The kindest Bishop began dabbing as the boys face, removing the dark spots and dust. After a moment, Asia noticed that while he was talking, his chest wasn't moving with the regular intake of air. Before she could ask, Issei smiled weakly.

"Some drunk idiot managed to start a fire in the warehouse district and I got called in as a emergency firefighter, which I guess was important enough it bypassed the job suspensions. I'm fine, but I breathed in a lot of smoke. I don't want to mess up the house."

Even if he was doing a tremendous job of holding his breath, Asia could still smell a distinct burnt scent with every word. Well, it wasn't as if she'd leave over some stale air.

"You know, you don't need to do this," the boy protested as Asia wetted the cloth and then wiped away at his neck and arms. He tried to take the cloth from her but she wouldn't have it. "Seriously, you don't~"

"But I want to help you, Issei." Asia's face in his field of vision seemed cocked sideways to lend her an even more innocent persona to her kind heart. "You work very hard, and I'll always be there to help you!"

Issei winced internally at the declaration. Always, _always_ was a word that he was becoming steadily uncomfortable with when heard from Asia, Ravel, and Koneko. It wasn't so much of the word, but how they'd use it. Added into conversation here and there, some subtle and some not-so-subtle hints that they were still seeking him in a romantic light.

His silence seemed to be visibly apparent, as Asia stopped in her ministrations. "Issei? Are you alright?"

Two fine trails of smoke wafted from Issei's nostrils as he lost control for a moment. "Just tired." A half-truth. "I'll be fine."

"Oh…" Asia looked somewhat dejected before shaking her head and mustering her nerve. "Um, when are we going to… hang out?"

"Huh?"

"You said we could spend time together, just the two of us."

This caused Issei to withdraw a moment as he tried to remember what she was talking about. Then he recalled it. The failed tennis match. The dodgeball resolution. And the night between the two, prepping the ORC headbands. The casual promise that they'd spend some time together.

More light smoke from his filled lungs as Issei coughed in embarrassment and sat up straight. "I'd completely forgotten." Glancing at the clock and satisfied that it wasn't too late, "would you like to go out now?"

Sudden, but if possible Asia seemed even more contagiously positive. "Sure!" And the girl ran off, presumably to change out of the shorts and camisole she was wearing.

Issei swung his legs back to ground and placed his head in his hands. _'Where to go?'_

Where to go and make it only a platonic outing. Mall, movies, dinner, argh, these decisions wouldn't do.

That was when he found something that normal people couldn't do. And it just might be good enough.

When Asia returned in slim jeans and sweater, all he asked was, "Are you afraid of heights?"

* * *

"There's nothing to be scared of," Issei reiterated to a visibly nervous Asia. They were standing on the roof of the manor, and with nightfall the lights of the city were on in full glow.

"I...I know that. Still…" Asia trembled, from fear or cold he wasn't sure.

"Don't worry," Issei finished tightening the climbing harness he procured for her, clipping the safety line from it to his own belt. He'd never drop her, but the placebo was enough to comfort Asia so that her nervousness seemed to abate for now.

"Just out of curiosity, how much flying have you done since your reincarnation?"

"... None at all."

Issei had to quickly expand his wings and dig the flexible tips into the roof to prevent himself from falling off in surprise and dragging the helpless Asia with him.

Screw the Ten Commandments, the Gospel, every devil request constraint, common courtesy, the laws of aerodynamics, and all forms of logic. This was a sin of the highest magnitude if he had ever heard of one.

"How?" He shook his head. "First swimming and now this! In the name of everything Holy or Demonic and all in between, how have you not really flown yet?"

Asia flushed a bit, tapping her pointer fingers together in embarrassment. "Well, I…"

"The Rating Game? No, you would've taken the stairs to the roof or Rias would have carried you…" Issei was still lost on tangent, rubbing his chin as one would an imaginary beard. "And on our Stray Hunts you've stuck close to Rias and Akeno while we took offensive… Still, never on your own?"

The Bishop meekly shuffled in place while looking at the floor in embarrassment. She looked up when an arm wrapped around her shoulders and another was placed on her waist.

"Guess this is less of a flight and more a flying lesson now." Issei's wings were now spread fully for the first downbeat. "You ready?"

Asia swallowed nervously and nodded, not trusting her own voice. Issei's voice was reassuring with his next words, "Don't worry, I won't go full throttle, just enough to get to a good height for you to start practicing."

With that, the wings bore down, launching the two skyward. Asia's breath was torn away in both the physical rush as well as the awe. Every second Issei climbed skyward was another that the earth seemed to fall away.

Without warning, Issei flared his aura, surprising Asia. For whatever reason, it didn't fill her with a sense of dread or impending demise, but she felt safe and secure. Lost in the feeling, she didn't notice the moisture condensing on the formed energy shield surrounding her until they reached the clouds.

Breaking through the layer, the two floated above the sea of white. "This'll do," Issei nodded even if she couldn't see it. "You do know how to summon your wings right?"

"Yes! I know how to do that!" Asia cheered until she realized what would happen next.

"Alright then," Issei's arm dropped from her waist though she was kept steady at his side via a combination of the speed he maintained as well as his grip on her. "Get ready, and don't worry, I won't let you fall."

Asia felt a twinge as her own wings appeared, the magic energy forming them stabilizing as she too unconsciously adjusted to their velocity.

"Now, from what I understand you don't need to move them around like I do, yours are magical. Instead, focus on where you want to go and do it."

Issei let go of her shoulder, only to barrel roll under her when she yelled and nearly fell. Landing on his chest, she clung to him by wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his midsection. "Don't let go!"

"Asia, you can do this." He murmured softly. "You're one of the bravest people I know." To reassure her shocked expression, "you healed an injured devil despite knowing what he was and how you'd be treated for it. You clung to your faith despite how others treated you. And you had the courage to become a devil of your own free will despite your convictions. If that's not bravery, I don't know what is."

"But… I'm not brave like you."

"I think the word you're looking for is reckless. Idiotic. Dense. Willfully determined. Stubborn to a fault. Bravery for me might be politely stretching things a little far." Issei hugged her close, still flying as a makeshift floor. "Now, brave maiden, shall we try again?"

This time when he let held her shoulder, she spread her arms like wings and remained aloft. There was a look of emboldened determination on her face, one that endeared her to him.

This time when he let go, she remained airborne and maintaining the same velocity as before. She wobbled now and then, and yelped as she encountered the stray air pocket and its turbulence, but otherwise she was flying just fine.

Perhaps the clincher was when she flew threw a cloud. The sudden moisture and cold startled her and she dropped a significant distance yet steadied herself. Then she became aware of something. Issei was flying just about ahead of her, still on his back to look up at her. The detached lead and harness in his hands.

Asia nearly fell out of the sky, but she managed to save herself despite the shock. To her surprise, she held steady after wobbling a bit and tried to increase her speed to catch up to Issei.

Much like a toddler will try walking from one parent to another when first discovering steps or a child learning to ride a bike without training wheels, Asia slowly closed the distance between them. Issei himself was cautious not to do any more than glide to maintain his initial position; any downbeat of his wings would cause another air pocket to smack into Asia and destroy whatever newfound confidence she had.

Slowly but surely, Asia caught up to him, her wings retracting when she collided with him but strong hands held her in place. She buried her face in his chest, unwilling to look down lest she lose her nerve but Issei rotated so that they were vertically 'standing' once more.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Issei chuckled with amusement.

"It was nice." Asia agreed but she still didn't let go. "You really like flying don't you. If you do, why would you ever land?"

Issei's grin grew wider. "I must eat and sleep sometime. But flying really is the best sport. One mistake and the penalty could be death. Best… make that second best rush ever."

Asia didn't quite understand what he meant by that, but nodded in understanding. Issei then extended his arm again to move away and she got ready for another try.

A few hours later, Issei landed on a balcony attached to the manor. Poor Asia had exhausted herself, but she was glowing with pride. Having gone from no flight capability to using her magic to shield herself from inclement weather in unassisted flight, her learning curve was pretty good in Issei's opinion. He wanted to credit his teaching skills in his favorite past-time, but despite her initial timidity Asia was eagerly progressing. Was she an aerial acrobat? Not yet. She was still clumsy, in the sky and on the ground. However he had a feeling that would change in time.

She wasn't a child and she had her own wings. It's not like he could prevent her from practicing.

"Did I do well today?" Asia yawned as Issei carried her to her room.

"You were amazing, Asia," Issei hugged her tightly, an easy thing to do when he was carrying her bridal style. "A few tweaks here and there in your technique and the others might mistake you for a natural."

Asia yawned and nuzzled into him sleepily, causing Issei to feel uncomfortable at his still lacking sense of revulsion towards another female. For the time being, he ignored it. He'd had fun that night, he wouldn't let himself feel guilty for. Having a good time with someone he considered a friend and nothing more.

As he gently lay her in bed and pulled the blankets to her chin, he felt the revulsion towards himself disappear momentarily. Peacefully asleep, Issei was struck by the sudden desire to kiss her. Not on the crown of her head or her cheek, but as if he was Prince Philip and she the Sleeping Beauty.

Shock, terror, and a slight bit of shame ran through him as he fled the room quietly, making sure to keep these emotions in check and hidden from his mates. Wandering into a previously unexplored section of the manor, he found himself in a locker room but more importantly, alone.

' _What the Hell is wrong with me?'_ He cursed at his reflection in the closest mirror. _'Asia isn't mine, she won't ever be, because I already belong to my mates, girlfriends, wives.'_

The marble counter began to fracture from where he gripped it.

' _What is going on?'_

* * *

Still agonizing over the strange feeling in his chest, Issei pushed open one of the two doors of the master bedroom and stopped after closing it, his woes forgotten. At the full-size mirror, Rias stood admiring herself. She had just come from the shower, and though the towel at her feet was damp with moisture there were still rivulets on her bare body.

"Admiring the view?" She called without turning to face him.

"Absolutely, but what brought this on?"

"Something Xenovia said during her interrogation, about being a mother."

Any jokes or witty comebacks Issei might have had vanished, she was being serious. "You know we're still in high school. I know we haven't talked about it but I kinda figured teenage parenthood was something to avoid."

"I know," she hefted her impressive bust with one arm while the other was placed on her flat stomach. "Still, I thought I'd say goodbye to my body. Just in case."

"Huh?"

"My belly would grow with life. One we made together." Her other hand joined its counterpart over her tummy. "I'm not sure I'd be pleasant during pregnancy. My clothes won't fit, I won't be able to see my feet."

Issei stripped off his two-shirt combo and hugged her from behind, providing his own warmth to hers. "You'd be beautiful."

"Aren't I always?" She asked teasingly.

"Ah, but motherhood would suit you." Issei brought one hand to rest over hers.

"My breasts would no longer be exclusively for you."

There was a minute's silence. "... I'd… adjust."

Rias' hands left to cover her mouth, but even then that didn't suppress the laughter that followed. "Liar."

A wave of irritation swept over Issei until someone, with two very soft somethings, hugged him from behind.

"Issei will always think we're beautiful." Akeno chirped with joy. "But if we're making children, I'll have as many as Issei's willing to put in me!"

"Akeno! You can't take our time!"

"Mou, you had him in the baths and it's my familiar that cleans this whole place! Ignoring the pool fight today, it's my turn!"

Before the argument devolved into a magically-enhanced pillow fight… again... Issei simply grabbed both and leapt for the bed.

A few hours later, Issei rolled off of Akeno and lay down, pulling the quivering girl close even as Rias shifted to his other side. Truly, sex was awesome in ways words could never truly describe.

But it wasn't the answer to everything, Rias was still quieter than normal. She tried to hide it, tried to dim the connection they shared, but Issei could tell she was still disturbed to some degree.

He tapped Akeno and nodded at Rias. The Nadeshiko beauty nodded tiredly and they both turned on their side so that Issei could spoon their King, while Akeno hugged her mate's broad shoulders.

"You can't hide it, princess." He murmured softly. "Is the subject of children still bothering you?"

Rias squirmed in place, but Issei wouldn't let go. Eventually she gave up, letting her head rest against his chest while he buried his face in her hair.

"My parents have been together for more than three thousand years." She sighed, wiggling her behind into Issei's lap. "And in that time, the only children they've had are Sirzechs and me, roughly two millennia apart. And then there's Millicas, who's only born after centuries of Sirzechs and Grayfia trying for a child."

"Rias…" Issei tried to console her.

"It could be centuries until we conceive, and that's because of me. I'm not like Akeno, naturally fertile," the half-Fallen looked away in discomfort, "but even then, I don't have the aura to help conceive."

The unspoken issue. True, Akeno's fertility was slightly impacted by her reincarnation, but she still had a better chance for children than Rias. But even then, both girls were weak by comparison to the being who mated with them.

To conceive a dragon, the parents needed to contribute a significant amount of energy, usually aura when both parents were dragons though immense power of other esoteric types would do. Besides the necessary physical activity inherent to procreation, the power needed to support conception and creation of the aura of a new dragon was immense, possibly the greatest limitation to the overall population of hybrid dragons. Issei could give his share and more, but what Rias hated was how her own levels were nowhere near adequate.

Given that Akeno had let go to curl into a ball on his other side, Issei surmised that she too was realizing the obvious limitation. Devil fertility rates were the least of their concern, without the comparative energy they might as well be barren. For the girls to both bear children as they were, that was more energy than Issei on his own could safely give, and though they both knew he'd offer it freely, to be the weak links in this relationship was wearing down upon them now that their limits were being confronted.

Seeing that both girls were curled up in their depression, Issei tilted so that he was flat on his back then pulled both girls atop him so they had no choice but to look him in the eyes.

"You two are going to make me go grey before I'm twenty," the silver-haired teen sighed at how close he already was. "I suppose this is my fault, for not bringing kids up sooner, but let's be real. Do either of you have plans to have children before college graduation?"

Both girls nodded in the negative. "Then what's the point in worrying now? I still haven't hit my maturity," the demidrake rolled his eyes in frustration, "but after that I should have the energy needed for children to become a reality. I might put myself in a coma for half a year, but it'd be worth it."

Both girls broke down in tears then, sobbing into his chest. Not even the post-coitus glow could help them, overcome with emotion as they were.

Akeno made her thoughts on the matter clear. Between her pointer and thumb, electricity sparked. An orb of blackish flame danced in Rias' palm and together the girls hit their mate in the face.

"Aaaarrrgh, why?" Issei frowned as he nursed the burns on his chin and cheek. In addition to the lovebites on his neck and shoulders, he had two more marks from them that night.

"You idiot. As if we'd let you carry the burden by yourself!" Rias shouted.

Akeno nodded vehemently. "I'm going to start training more. With my dad if I have to. You won't be draining yourself just so we can have children."

"And I'll learn more from my mother." Rias affirmed. "Don't get any ideas, I forbid you from doing anything that would take you from us for that much time."

The girls both settled down now, resting their heads upon his shoulders as usual. While normally he would wrap his arms around them, they pulled his arms down between them, between the valley of their chests so that their joined hands rested above their wombs.

"You two…" Issei smiled as he heard and felt their breathing slow as sleep overtook them. "You two are something else." Arms trapped as they were, he could not reach the blankets to cover them, so he sat up just enough for his wings to unfurl and cover them all. A warmed blanket of sorts, where the lovers slept together.

Blissfully forgetting the troubles and challenges beyond those four walls.

* * *

In Akeno's pleasure chamber, Xenovia lay with her arms and legs tied to a wooden table. Akeno had forced her back into her swimsuit before taking her back to the manor, the suit perfect for the Queen's intent. That had been hours ago, not long after being caught at the pool.

The sadist had deigned to use several toys in her collection. A vibrator was placed lengthwise against the junction between her legs, held in place by the thong. Two vibrating beads pressed against her nipples and held there by the scant cloth of her top.

The bluenette Knight shook as her body betrayed her again. She'd lost count of how many times she'd peaked. This was treatment she'd never felt before in service to the Church, Akeno's retaliation was clever. Lesser girls would have gone mad.

But not her, Xenovia swore, even as she felt another one coming. She'd lost this battle, but she'd win the war. She'd be carrying Issei's child eventually, mates be damned. A few hours of torturous rapture wouldn't deter her.

It wasn't until noon the next day that Akeno remembered where she was and whether to release her.

* * *

 **AN: At least half of this was done long before I even had a draft for the last chapter. I really need to focus on one chapter at a time, but I had to write while I had it in my head ya know?**

 **RIAS AND AKENO ARE NOT PREGNANT, NOR WILL THEY BE TEEN MOTHERS. THE END BIT IS ONLY SPECULATION AMONGST COMMITTED LOVERS. DON'T READ INTO IT.**

 **By far the hardest part was managing Saji. I intended for him to take Issei's perversion and make it his own, with it eventually being overcome by a sense of duty that unlocks permanent balance breaker. Most of you take exception to that, so I toned him way down from the first draft. You're welcome.**

 **Some of you who've read my support story will draw parallels between Xenovia's wish for a child and Kunou's wish for love with Issei. That's fine to arrive at that comparison at present, but they'll be handled differently, so don't worry about Xenovia's reserved place in the harem.**

 **The one thing I'm certain a few of you will riot for is the Xenovia vs Issei scuffle, especially since so many of you complained about the Irina vs Issei debacle. For this I'll point out the reasons I made it so.**

 **One, Issei won't go all out against an ally in terms of skill, particularly since he knows next to nothing about Xenovia's level of durability or effective fighting style other than that she's Durandal's wielder and a Knight. That's not a writer's mistake, my version of Issei never really had time to consciously fight and directly analyze her style, and I'm not counting the Kiba vs Xenovia fight as grounds to completely understand hers.**

 **Two, Issei won't/can't use his abilities to cause reckless destruction for many of the same reasons as before. Doubly so since his close friends are outside and in range, vulnerable to his most abilities, most of which are downright** _ **lethal**_ **. Even arming up in ScaelMail and using Divide opens the door for use of other abilities, all of which have some risk for collateral.**

 **Three, Issei isn't omniscient nor is he all-powerful. Even Vali and Cao Cao in canon were incapacitated or overpowered when caught by surprise (Samael poisoning, Oppai Beam, respectively), and let's not forget how Azazel got blindsided by Vali in the canon peace summit. It happens, pure strength isn't the deciding factor every time. Don't mistake Issei's slow resistance as a sign that he's incapable, but instead take it as Xenovia taking initiative.**

 **Four, I feel that Xenovia should be more than a sword-reliant power-type, which is why I plan for her to be nearly as capable in hand-to-hand. She won't be as physically strong as a Rook, but with Knightspeed she won't need to be. I'm firmly convinced that in hand-to-hand in Rias' peerage (in this story), she's tied with Koneko for second place, and I base this purely on Xenovia's lifelong adherence to physical training even before she becomes a devil.**

 **Five, Xenovia wants kids. Like, really really wants kids. Not to the point of yandere mode, but enough that, in my mind, she doesn't care if he's spoken for, she just needs him to do the deed. Now this won't always be the case, once she begins to like him romantically, her actions will dial down to a normal level, at least normal in terms of harem politics. Until then, she has newly acquired devil powers, desires, and hormones which account for her newfound physicality against a base-form Issei.**

 **Finally, let's be honest, if a highly attractive naked teenage beauty straight from an eroge comes at you with the intent and consent for you to be the father of her children, rational thought or resistance isn't typically your first thought, let alone fighting her. We were all jealous when Rias begged for Issei to take her virginity back in season 1. So don't critique me on how Issei struggled here. If you disagree with that, then be sure to let me know what you did IRL when a pretty girl completely stripped in front of you in a semi-public setting and demanded the act of babymaking then and there.**

 **Pics or it didn't happen.**

 **Thought so…**

 **Anyways, hope you liked it and please review! Lemme know what you think! Lemme hear what you hope for! No current drafts for the next chapter, only a specific outline to fit in with the next few arcs, so now's the once-in-a-lifetime chance to maybe make a difference!**

* * *

 **Next up: Peace Summit, Part 1**

 **Updated: 10/31/17**

* * *

 **Halloween Omake:**

"Alright, gather round for the picture!" Rias coaxed her Peerage and Ravel together as she stood behind the tripod. "C'mon, this won't be long and then we're off for the party!"

Her Peerage grumbled and shuffled closer together. None were very excited about this.

Rias had calmed down from her Pokemania, if only to relapse into her weeaboo tendencies when Halloween came around. This time of year may have been better known as the season of Holidays, pumpkin spice, colder weather and family gatherings, but the kickoff for these came down to the holiday Devils had cultivated over centuries.

And as a proud devil, Rias demanded her Peerage celebrate perfectly.

Issei was in his Balance Breaker, once again as her strongest Pokémon. Kiba wore something that made him look like a green bug, Koneko dressed in a cat onesie.

Asia and Xenovia had both been spared animal costume, getting to wear a policewoman's outfit. Asia's was innocent enough, but Xenovia's bared a great deal of thigh, midriff, and cleavage. Gasper wore a little girl's version, but he was resolutely staying in his box, which Koneko was using as a footstool to increase her height.

Rias, Akeno, and Ravel wore the same costumes as before, Ravel as a Chansey, while the third-year girls were once again sexier versions of Ash and Nurse Joy.

The King danced over to the tripod to check the photo, allowing the Queen, guest Bishop and the melee Pieces to relax their faked smiles.

"I can't keep doing this, I can't keep doing this," Ravel sat down and hugged her knees while rocking back and forth. "I can't keep doing this, I can't keep doing this, I…"

"Akeno," the Queen looked up to see Issei's faceplate dematerialize. "I think I speak for all of us when I say we're sick and tired of Rias' mad whims and costume choices!"

"He does not speak for all of us, I like mi~GURK!" Koneko stamped her foot on the cardboard box to cut off Gasper.

"I know guys, but what can we do? Rias insists on trick-or-treating or going to the school party," Akeno hid her face in her hands. "I don't want to go do either dressed like this."

"I would have thought you enjoyed dressing like this, for your mate's sake." Xenovia wondered, finger to her lip in thought.

"Not when the choice is made for me by the Mad King." The Queen glared thunderbolts at Rias, who was happily editing the photo. "At this point, the only way we can get out of this ridiculous theme is by scaring Rias into staying home for the night."

"We wouldn't be allowed to go out either."

"WE'RE IN!" Everyone, Gasper especially, would rather choose staying at the mansion than go out like this.

"How can we do that though?" Asia worried aloud. "This is Halloween! What would scare Rias so badly…"

"Scare her so badly, considering she's the only one of us born in Hell? I have no clue," Issei sighed. "Jump scare maybe? Eh, Akeno?"

"I might have something," the Fallen tested the waters, "But first, what are you willing to sacrifice?"

"My pride if that's what it takes."

"Sorry it took so long!" Rias sing-songed back into the room. "Editing and posting that to the family album took longer than I thought, huh? Guys, this isn't the time for games, come out now!"

Her servants and Ravel had fled the entry hall, turning off the lights as they did so. That alone wouldn't really affect her, Devils having better than average night vision, but someone had cast a spell to darken shadows and it kept her vision limited to the moonlight filtering through the windows.

She put her hands on her hips. "Really? We're going to play hide-and-seek in _my_ house? Bring it."

As she said that, there was a loud knock at the heavy oaken doors leading outside. Rias scoffed, if they were trying to scare her. It wouldn't work, she played in haunted houses as a child at the invitation of the ghosts swelling there!

Just as she raised a hand to the latch, the doors swung open. A dark figure lurked in the threshold, standing on four legs, its bulk and neck taking up the space so one could not pass.

She could not make out all the details, but then a lightning bolt illuminated the figure punctuated almost immediately by a thunderclap as it began to rain.

Rias didn't particularly care about the weather, concerns with the monstrosity she saw. Four legs, hump, and distinctive face…

"WAAAHHHH!" Rias turned and fled, tripping over herself in her haste. She ran all the way back to the master bedroom, where she buried herself beneath the covers after magically sealing the door shut.

In the entrance, Issei threw aside the costume of a camel. "How did you know that would work?"

Akeno descended from the skies, thoroughly soaked from the downpour. She'd had to be in the middle of a cloud for her lightning and subsequent storm appeared natural. "The old stories have the Devil Gremory riding on a camel. Rias once got bit by one when she snuck off to visit her family's farm. She's been terrified of them since."

"I feel kinda bad about needing to scare her though," Issei scratched the back of his head in his nervousness. "Wasn't there anything else that would work?"

"Not really."

"Shame." Issei sat down on the simplistic costume they had bundled together as an impromptu seat. He had hardly sat down for more than a moment before looking up, horrified. "She's never going to forgive us."

The others paled, but swallowed down their fear, barely.

"Rias, Rias will forgive us!" Asia affirmed, but the cheer and hope normally found in her voice was gone and her smile was strained. "Right?"

"I'm not brave enough to find out," Kiba planted himself next to Issei. "How about we leave her alone and brave her wrath a different day."

There were a few moments of silence before Koneko walked down a separate hallway, Gasper's box over her shoulder.

"Koneko, where are you going?"

"Theater. Going to watch _It_. Less scary than apologizing to Rias."

"NNOOOOO!" Gasper wailed, but even if he could escape the box, the others were already following. Xenovia and Issei would call this training too.


End file.
